


Beside the Dancing Sea

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selkies, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Pining, Selkie AU, Шелки АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 151,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: Он наконец-то здесь, в своем небольшом тихом коттедже на берегу, и целый год впереди растягивается в бесконечность. Время пройдет, конечно, и быстрее, чем он осознает, но сейчас он мог перестать волноваться о писательском блоке, дедлайнах, о том, что у него нет нималейших представлений, о чем будет его следующая книга, и пожить.Виктор Никифоров, автор бестселлеров по версии "Нью-Йорк Таймс", прибывает в тихий сонный городок у моря под названием Торвилль Коув. Столкнувшись на вечеринке с робким юношей Юри Кацуки, Виктор узнает, что у этого таинственного немного парня есть несколько секретов.И будь он проклят, если не узнает, что это за секреты.--АУ, где Виктор - известный писатель, а Юри - немой шелки, мифическое существо из шотландского фольклора.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	1. spark [искра]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beside the Dancing Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood), [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway). 



_«На побережье сегодня прекрасное весеннее утро! И под прекрасным мы подразумеваем “небо чуть менее серое, чем вчера”. Температура сегодня от 10 до 15, так что не забудьте накинуть куртку, чтобы защититься от чудного весеннего бриза!»_

Едва машина преодолела знак «Добро пожаловать в Торвилль Коув, Население: 5387», Виктор Никифоров переключил радиостанцию. Секундой позже он переключил снова, пока приставучая мелодия очередной топовой песни не успела коснуться его ушей.

После еще нескольких минут бесплодных попыток Виктор наконец выключил радио и открыл окно, позволяя ветру растрепать его серебристые волосы. Сидящий рядом на пассажирском сиденье Маккачин, его обожаемый пудель, высунул голову в окно, и его уши и язык развевались на ветру.

По левую сторону машины уже виднелись бескрайняя синева океана и величественные изгибы массивных выеденных водой скал, увенчанных зеленью. Виктор позволил себе задержаться на этом участке трассы чуть дольше, наслаждаясь разворачивающимся пейзажем. Боже, он уже не мог дождаться момента, когда доберется до своего нового дома в Торвилль Коув и начнет писать оды красоте расстилающегося перед ним моря. Самое то, чтобы побороть писательский блок.

Через несколько минут Виктор подъехал к круговому перекрестку, ведущему в центр Торвилля. Слово «центр», правда, не совсем подходило для описания главной улицы. Пусть обрамленная деревьями лента Маркет-стрит и простиралась, казалось, до самого моря, здания у дороги выглядели довольно старыми и маленькими, пусть и поддерживались местными в действующем состоянии. Виктор проехал мимо книжного магазина, табличка на котором сообщала, что в нем продаются также сувениры и подарки, мимо небольшой общественной библиотеки, утопающей в зелени деревьев, и мимо кинотеатра со всего одним фильмом в расписании.

Маркет-стрит перешла в Дин-стрит, которая, судя по телефону Виктора и двум бумажным картам на приборной панели, охватывала половину гавани и обрывалась у маяка. Вторую половину занимала набережная, заканчивающаяся у старого поместья – сейчас оно, как сообщала карта, было превращено в морской курорт «Ю-топия». На Дин-стрит, с другой стороны, стояло большинство летних коттеджей и пляжных домиков. На ней же располагался и коттедж Виктора, арендованный им на ближайший год.

Он нашел его без проблем, потому что все здания стояли достаточно далеко друг от друга, обеспечивая уединение и тишину. Его собственный дом оказался небольшим приятным глазу строением серебристо-зеленого цвета с венком из синих роз на двери и маленькими сердечками на белых ставнях. Маккачин возбужденно гавкнул, когда Виктор свернул на тротуар перед домом, и первым пробежал через калитку, ведущую ко входной двери, едва его выпустили из машины.

– Не терпится, да? – спросил Виктор, проходя мимо Маккачина, чтобы отпереть дверь их нового дома.

У них не ушло много времени на то, чтобы распаковать вещи и обустроиться. Большинство вещей Виктора должно было прийти к нему из Манчестера на неделе. Ему, конечно, не пришлось перевозить из своей старой квартиры все, потому что в коттедже уже была мебель, но он хотел поскорее сделать это место более родным.

Коттедж был олицетворением слова «уют» - одноэтажный, с одной спальней, одной ванной и небольшим закутком кухни. Все окна были огромными, впускающими по максимуму света; вкупе с бело-синим деревенским декором они делали небольшой коттедж до невозможного открытым и просторным. Пара застекленных створчатых французских дверей вела из кухни и столовой во внутренний дворик, который, в свою очередь, вел вниз по скале к получастному пляжу.

Спальня, несмотря на небольшую кровать, тоже была хорошо обставлена в светло-синих и белых тонах, напоминающих о нависающих над гаванью облаках за окном. Через занавешенные французские двери из нее можно было выйти на задний двор и к океану за ним; еще туда можно было попасть из отделанной керамической плиткой с синими якорями ванной комнаты, где стояла большая фарфоровая ванна с когтеобразными ножками и лежал набор мягких полотенец в сине-белую полоску. Виктор с улыбкой подумал, что так будет легко забежать прямо в ванную после дня на пляже.

Когда он закончил складывать вещи в небольшой шкаф в своей новой спальне, ему пришлось несколько раз ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это точно не игра его воображения. Он наконец-то здесь, в своем небольшом тихом коттедже на берегу, и целый год впереди растягивается в бесконечность. Время пройдет, конечно, и быстрее, чем он осознает, но сейчас он мог перестать волноваться о писательском блоке, дедлайнах, о том, что у него нет ни малейших представлений, о чем будет его следующая книга, и _пожить_.

После того, как Виктор быстро отписал своему агенту, Якову Фельцману, что благополучно добрался до Торвилля, он схватил поводок Маккачина.

– Пойдем, Макка, пора изучать город! – воскликнул он.

Оживившись, Маккачин подскочил и последовал за своим хозяином искать приключения и, как он надеялся, еду.   

* * *

**Торвилль Коув: Путеводитель для туристов**

Добро пожаловать в Торвилль Коув! Потаенная жемчужина Британских островов, чудесный городок у моря, известный своими величественными скалами, девственной природой множества пляжей и дружелюбием горожан! Благодаря тому, что население этого города составляет всего 5387 человек, жители Торвилль Коув представляют собой сплоченное сообщество, всегда открытое для новоприбывших – как временных, так и постоянных.

**Основные достопримечательности Торвилль Коув**

_Пирс и набережная Торвилль Коув_  
Если вы когда-нибудь видели открытки из Торвилль Коув, то, скорее всего, узнаете его пирс и набережную с колесом обозрения и каруселью. Пирс и набережная Торвилль Коув – место отдыха для всей семьи. Выиграйте своим любимым призы в наших палатках или побалуйте себя известным на весь мир вафельным рожком с двойной помадкой в нашем кафе-мороженом в стиле ретро!

 _Морской курорт и спа «Ю-топия»_  
Древнее родовое гнездо семейства Торвиллей ныне переделано в современный отель, предназначенный для отдыха и расслабления! От прибрежного спа «Ю-топии» всего несколько шагов как до океана, так и до набережной. «Ю-топия» также известна за свой японский ресторан, совмещающий элегантность японской кухни и уют домашней, и за возможность со всеми удобствами расположить своих питомцев. За информацией о резервировании мест загляните на yutopiaresort.co.uk.

 _Винодельня Криспино_  
Для тех, кто желает проехать несколько километров вглубь острова, есть Винодельня Криспино – чудесное место, куда на день могут съездить все любители нестандартного вина. Насладитесь захватывающим дух видом на побережье, открывающимся с холмов, и попробуйте вина, ликёры и алкогольное желе часа; Винодельня Криспино расположена в достаточном отдалении от города, чтобы избежать всей его суеты, но вместе с тем достаточно близко, чтобы вы не опоздали домой на ужин! Если же вы не можете приехать, попробуйте прекрасные фруктовые вина Винодельни Криспино или удостоенный награды Торвилльский Мёд в любом ресторане города! Больше информации на сайте: crispinowines.co.uk.

 _Маяк Мыса Торвилля_  
Расположенный на возвышающихся утесах Мыса Торвилля старый маяк обслуживается одной и той же семьей на протяжении многих поколений, а также является местом множества жутких городских историй о призраках. Нынешнего смотрителя маяка, Николая Плисецкого, иногда можно уговорить провести ночную призрачную экскурсию, так что приходите, если осмелитесь…

Желаете ли вы просто отдохнуть на пляже с семьей, попробовать местную кухню или отважиться на опасные приключения в океане – в Торвилль Коув всегда найдется что-то для вас!

* * *

Кафе-мороженое на набережной, как и обещалось в путеводителе для туристов, оказалось элегантно оформлено в стиле ретро – с черно-белой плиткой на полу и хромированными элементами в обстановке. Подросток за прилавком, впрочем, не особо вписывался в обстановку. Даже несмотря на отглаженную бело-розовую форму и завязанные в хвост светлые волосы, во взгляде его сине-зеленых глаз, которым он пронизывал изучающего меню Виктора, было что-то агрессивно-неподходящее для этого места.

– Знаешь, обычно вафельный рожок с двойной помадкой заказывают побыстрее, – протянул парень через минуту. «Юрий Плисецкий», – прочитал Виктор на его бейджике.

– С чего бы мне заказывать с помадкой? – спросил он, состроив гримасу. – Я тогда не смогу поделиться рожком с моим псом, – он кивнул в сторону Маккачина, привязанного к ножке скамьи перед кафе и высовывающего язык каждый раз, когда солнце выплывало из-за облаков.

Юра Плисецкий скривился.

– Ты делишься мороженым со своим _псом_? – спросил он.

Вообще, обычно Виктор съедал большую часть рожка, а уже потом отдавал остатки Маккачину, но выражение лица парня было таким забавным, что не пошутить было нельзя.

– К твоему сведению, в пасти собаки чище, чем во рту у человека, – мило сказал он.

Парень издал такой звук, словно его рвет.

– Слушай, просто купи уже мороженое, и я дам тебе бесплатный собачий рожок, – выплюнул он.

– Как мило с твоей стороны! – отозвался Виктор, ухмыляясь.

– Не надо меня благодарить. Я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе избавиться от этой отвратительной привычки.

Виктор заказал клубничный рожок себе и ванильный Маккачину. Если выражение лица Юры и смягчилось слегка от выбранных вкусов, Виктор никак это не прокомментировал.

Он отдал Маккачину его собачий рожок, и некоторое время они просто сидели и поедали лакомства в уютной тишине. Над головой кричали чайки, держащие путь к воде, а море за деревянными перилами набережной сверкало, как многогранный бриллиант. Пусть туристический сезон еще не начался, по набережной все равно туда и обратно бродили отдыхающие – что семьи, что парочки. У некоторых даже были собаки, к которым Маккачин принюхивался, если они подходили слишком близко.

Когда Маккачин закончил со своим собачьим рожком, Виктор отвязал его, и они продолжили прогулку по набережной, направляясь к пирсу. Воздух был наполнен веселой музыкой, льющейся с карусели, и счастливыми криками катающихся детей. Виктора подмывало пойти с Маккачином на колесо обозрения, но он сомневался, что туда пускают собак.

Помимо выбравшихся на отдых семей и парочек на свиданиях, пирс полнился рыбаками, надеющимися на хороший улов. В самом конце пирса старик, закинув удочку и опершись на перила, смотрел вперед, на невероятно синее небо.

Неожиданно Маккачин гавкнул, и Виктор опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как пес машет хвостом и смотрит на ближайший буёк. Проследив за его взглядом, он заметил тюленя, запрыгнувшего туда и распластавшегося под теплым полуденным солнцем.

– Мам, мам, Кацудон вернулся!

Виктор обернулся и увидел трех абсолютно одинаковых девочек в розовом, голубом и сиреневом сарафанах. В руках у девочки в сиреневом был блокнот, в розовом – бинокль, а та, что в голубом, направила на буёк фотоаппарат.

– О, уже? – спросила женщина, их мать, судя по всему, хотя она выглядела слишком молодо, чтобы быть хоть _чьей-нибудь_ матерью. – Как думаете, у него есть для нас что-нибудь новое?

– Пойдем, спросим! – воскликнула девочка в розовом.

– Позже, – качнула головой женщина. Девочки одновременно разочарованно заныли, но тут же заметили Маккачина и явно взбодрились.

– У вас очень милая собака, – сказала девочка в фиолетовом.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Виктор. – Его зовут Маккачин.

– Можно его погладить? – спросила та, что в голубом.

Виктор кивнул, и тройняшки накинулись на пуделя с поглаживаниями и сюсюканьем. Маккачину это внимание определенно нравилось, и Виктор почувствовал себя слегка преданным – Маккачин реагировал на ласку девочек так, словно его до этого в жизни не гладили.

– Девочки, хватит, – сказала женщина через несколько минут и улыбнулась Виктору. – Спасибо, что позволили им погладить пса.

– Маккачин – испорченный мальчик. Он совсем не против, – отозвался Виктор с усмешкой, а затем кивнул в сторону тюленя. – Он часто сюда приплывает? Думаю, да, раз у него есть имя.

Женщина рассмеялась.

– Да, Кацудон – местный торвилльский тюлень! Он тут на самом деле давно. Насколько знаю, у него нет ни пары, ни семьи, к которым можно уплыть.

– Значит, всегда один, хах, – Виктор кинул взгляд на буй, где плескался тюлень, пытающийся найти наиболее комфортное положение для принятия солнечных ванн. – Должно быть одиноко.

– Мм, наверное, – улыбнулась женщина и протянула руку. – Юко Нишигори, Береговая Служба Торвилль Коув. А это мои дочки, Аксель, Лутц и Луп.

– Виктор Никифоров, – представился Виктор, пожимая руку, и из интереса спросил: – Вы назвали дочерей в честь прыжков из фигурного катания?

– Да. Я всегда любила спорт, – на щеках женщины выступил легкий румянец. – И я знаю, кто вы. Я читала «Короля и Фигуриста» несчитанное количество раз.

Виктор усмехнулся.

– Обычно люди смотрят фильм, – заметил он.

– Книга лучше, – настойчиво сказала Юко, и Виктор осторожно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Рад, что вам нравится, – сказал он. Он давно привык к фанатам. По его последней книге, «Король и Фигурист», не так давно сняли фильм. И она же возглавляла список бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк таймс» несколько недель после выхода и широко обсуждалась на телевидении. Да и до этого он написал несколько книг, которые попали в различные списки бестселлеров и заработали ему гору похвал за то, что он «дает новое дыхание бессмертным архетипам» и «захватывает сюжетными поворотами в остроумной прозе».

Но, как и во всех творческий профессиях, момент, когда он упрется в стену, был лишь вопросом времени. И его писательский блок сейчас определенно походил на стену.

Виктор поглядел вниз. Девочки что-то спешно царапали в своем блокноте. Он поднял взгляд обратно на Юко.

– Это что, график приливов? – спросил он.

Та кивнула.

– Береговая Служба Торвилль Коув предоставляет информацию о приливах и отливах и о состоянии берега Туристическому Центру, – пояснила она. – Хотя лично меня куда больше интересуют живущие здесь животные.

В этот раз улыбка вышла у Виктора более искренней.

– Например, тюлени? – спросил он.

– Определенно, – кивнула Юко и замолчала, а затем ее лицо просияло. – Вы здесь, чтобы написать книгу о Торвилле? – спросила она, явно жаждая ответа Виктора. – У нас много историй о призраках. Если интересно, я могу рассказать парочку.

Виктор усмехнулся.

– Может, в следующий раз, – сказал он. – Не обижайтесь, просто пока я и сам не знаю, о чем я буду писать.

Юко понимающе улыбнулась.

– Ну, тогда буду рада узнать, когда придет вдохновение! Могу рассказать почти все, что захотите. Но если желаете услышать настоящую историю города, то вам стоит найти старика Плисецкого на маяке.

«Родственник парня из кафе, – подумал Виктор с улыбкой. – Что за чудесный маленький мир».

То скрываясь, то вновь появляясь в сверкающей воде, на волнах выжидающе покачивался тюлень.

* * *

_**«Король и Фигурист»**_  
Автор: Виктор Никифоров  
340 страниц; «Аурум Букс»

Последний вышедший из-под пера Виктора Никифорова бриллиант, коронующий его захватывающую серию романов – «Король и Фигурист», – это мастерски сплетенная сказка о фигурном катании и несчастной любви. Никифоров в своей обыкновенной лаконичной, но бесконечно эмоциональной прозе проводит нас сквозь время и пространство волшебного королевства Мандала, где «все выглядит одновременно невероятным, но все же возможным».

«Король и Фигурист» рассказывает об английском фигуристе Артуре Стюарте, пытающемся вернуть себе любовь к фигурному катанию после провального выступления на финале Гран-при в Сочи. Несмотря на все попытки, «[Стюарт] не мог отыскать ни капли радости в скользящих по льду коньках… словно в момент, когда он оказался последним в списке, какая-то его часть исчезла». И все же все меняется, когда из-за странного комичного инцидента, в котором немалую роль сыграла его любимая карточная игра, Стюарта забросило в королевство Мандала – а в руках его оказалась сила его карт.

Столь грандиозная задумка развалилась бы на части в руках менее умелого писателя, но Никифоров, подаривший нам захватывающие истории о пекущих пироги хоккеистах («Вишневый прыжок») и о русалах, мечтающих стать конькобежцами («На лезвиях любви»), вновь демонстрирует нам свое бесподобное умение сплетать чудесные истории из причудливых идей и шаблонных сюжетных поворотов. Его описание непростых, но бурно развивающихся отношений между суетливым англичанином Стюартом и задумчивым и таинственным Саккаем, Королем Мандалы, активно избегает всех заезженных штампов, которыми весь жанр «Короля и Фигуриста» заражен, как чумой. Когда политические беспорядки полностью охватывают высший двор Мандалы, Стюарт осознает, что стоит перед выбором, способным навсегда изменить историю королевства.

Несмотря на фильм по «Королю и Фигуристу», который выйдет на следующий год в День Святого Валентина, мы крайне рекомендуем всем не только посмотреть его, но и прочитать книгу – она стоит потраченного времени.

 _—_ _Хисаши Моруока_

* * *

Ранним вечером Виктор сидел за длинным деревянным кухонным столом; перед ним стояла полупустая тарелка с капрезе и ноутбук с открытым текстовым редактором. Двери, ведущие во внутренний двор, были распахнуты, чтобы впустить дующий с улицы ветерок. Маккачин разлегся прямо в дверях, греясь в лучах заходящего солнца.

Пока что Виктор пялился на пустую страницу редактора без всякого успеха. На самом деле, он думал о чем угодно, кроме того, о чем надо было. Свет солнца, красящего небеса в невероятные оттенки золота, лился из дверей и окон и слишком отвлекал. Возможно, прогулка по побережью у его дома помогла бы голове вновь заработать.

Он оделся потеплее, свистнул Маккачину, и они вместе вновь вышли на улицу. В этот раз Виктор провел их вниз по расшатанным доскам, едва ли способным называться лестницей, до узкой полосы берега, покоящейся под скалами.

Скалы окружали пляж со всех сторон, хотя по твердости почвы было понятно, что приливы уносят почти весь песок. Правда, прямо сейчас вода отошла далеко, открывая каменистые выемки и полосы влажного усыпанного ракушками песка. Маккачин все равно кинулся в волны, погнавшись за отходящей водой и брызгаясь во все стороны.

Ветер растрепал волосы Виктора, пока он рассматривал тянущуюся линию остального берега. Вдаль уходили огни набережной, пирс, прибрежный отель – крошечные всполохи золотистого света в гавани.

Неожиданно Маккачин залаял, привлекая внимание Виктора к знакомой фигуре среди волн. Это был тюлень – гладкая темная голова с любопытством высовывалась из воды в нескольких метрах от них, у самого края воды.

– Маккачин, фу! – крикнул Виктор, но Маккачин уже кинулся в воду, определенно намереваясь погнаться за тюленем. Но тот явно не испугался; он исчез под водой и вновь всплыл рядом с пуделем. А когда Маккачин развернулся, пытаясь схватить тюленя – тот исчез и появился снова.

После четвертого раза до Виктора дошло, что тюлень _дразнит_ пса.

Он смотрел, замерев, как тюлень играет с Маккачином, постоянно всплывая рядом и заставляя сбитого с толку пса плавать кругами. Тот, кажется, поддавался тюленю – то ли не понимая, что происходит, то ли желая поиграть. Они даже поборолись немного в воде, но тюлень отплыл, когда Маккачин стал выказывать усталость. Словно он _знал_ , что псу уже немало лет, и не хотел ему навредить.

Подталкивая и подгоняя, он заставил Маккачина вернуться на сушу, сам вылезая следом. На берегу он, конечно, был куда менее грациозен, но все равно заставил пса крутиться волчком; Виктор не сдержал смеха, наблюдая за тюленем, неуклюже переваливающимся за Маккачином – они игриво ворчали, гоняясь друг за другом.

Вскоре Маккачин снова устал и завалился рядом с тюленем. Солнце уже исчезло за горизонтом, и небо окрасилось фиолетовым и темно-синим. Вода постепенно подбиралась ближе; волны окатывали лежащих на песке тюленя с пуделем, и Виктор подошел, чтобы позвать Маккачина к себе.

Чем ближе Виктор подходил к тюленю, тем больше осознавал, что его странно тянет к нему – угольно-черному, с ясными глазами, посверкивающими необычайным умом. Но не успел он протянуть руку и коснуться его, как тюлень уклонился и скользнул в воду. Виктор проследил, как он исчезает в волнах, чувствуя в душе странную пустоту – пустоту, которую он никогда не ощущал раньше.

Маккачин гавкнул на него с упреком, и Виктор рассмеялся, почесывая пса между ушей.

– Прости, что спугнул твоего нового друга, – сказал он, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы, ведущей вверх по скалам. – Пойдем домой, Макка.

Маккачин согласно гавкнул и кинулся вверх по ступеням впереди Виктора с энергией истинного щенка.

* * *

[http://i.imgur.com/mts2Ar7.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров** @ v-nikiforov  
Новый дом, милый дом <http://bit.ly/2hxxIgs> #торвиллькоув

[http://i.imgur.com/tBizUM9.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров** @ v-nikiforov  
Макка ❤ пляж! <http://bit.ly/2hAoO3i> #торвиллькоув

[http://i.imgur.com/dEq2p9V.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
♡(*´ ♡ `*)♡  <http://bit.ly/2iKiceQ> #торвиллькоув #пирс #вкусно

[http://i.imgur.com/agKDsDx.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Какой чудесный закат! <http://bit.ly/2hS8cAf> #торвиллькоув #пирс

[http://i.imgur.com/tSUMwJP.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Я мог бы просыпаться так каждое утро <http://bit.ly/2hDjNa8> #торвиллькоув

* * *

Писательство – привычка, особенно когда за него платят. Часто у писателей создается режим, когда в определенные часы они исключительно пишут – и больше ничего. Пишут хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. Пока слова складываются – это уже прогресс. 

Виктор нарушил все свои режимы в первую неделю пребывания в Торвилль Коув. В это утро, вместо того, чтобы уединиться в глубине коттеджа, как он сделал бы в Манчестере, они с Маккачином вышли пробежаться по дорожке за коттеджем, которая вела в город.

Было рано; солнце едва показалось над горизонтом. В гавани виднелись рыбаки с сетями. Виктору показалось, что он заметил Юко с дочерями на одной из лодок. Он помахал, но вряд ли они заметили его издалека.

Возвращаясь после пробежки, Виктор прикупил еды в местном продуктовом, «Магазине Неколя», прячущемся в переулке за почтой и книжным магазином. Виктор был уверен, что никогда бы его не нашел, если бы не несколько умело расположенных знаков.

Когда Эмиль Неколя, менеджер магазина, закончил пробивать его покупки, Виктор услышал, как кто-то зовет его по имени:

– Эй, Виктор! Помощь нужна?

Виктор не знал, откуда незнакомый молодой человек знал его имя, потому что они точно не встречались до этого. Но улыбка парня была такой же теплой, как и оттенок его смуглой кожи, да и он предлагал помочь донести сумки до дома, так что Виктор с улыбкой кивнул и позволил ему забрать у себя небольшой деревянный ящик.

– Извините, мы встречались? – спросил он, когда парень начал двигать ящик в сторону заднего выхода. – И мне надо забрать пса с ул…

– Можешь встретить меня у входа почты! – воскликнул парень, и его глаза сверкнули. – Меня зовут Пхичит, кстати. Вообще, я тебя из Инстаграма знаю.

А. Это многое объясняло. В последнее время Виктор _и правда_ тратил на него много времени, в основном из-за жалкой прокрастинации. Он загрузил пару фотографий с собой и Маккачином с набережной и пирса и поставил тег «#торвиллькоув». Все, кто даже _слегка_ следит за его передвижениями, знают, где он.

– А, и я огромный фанат «Короля и Фигуриста»! Мы с друзьями даже ездили в город, чтобы попасть на полуночную премьеру фильма, потому что, чтобы здесь в кинотеатре появилось что-нибудь хорошее, должна пройти вечность. И оно того стоило! Но серьезно, твоя книга куда лучше.

Виктор рассмеялся. Очередной фанат.

– Рад, что моя работа нравится, – сказал он.

Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

– Когда запихну твои вещи на велик, сфоткаемся?

Они сделали сэлфи, и Виктор с наслаждением подставился ветру, когда они с Маккачином следовали за Пхичитом по дороге, ведущей от пересечения Маркет-стрит и Дин-стрит к коттеджам. Поводок развевался за Маккачином, весело бегущим с высунутым языком под утренним солнцем рядом с велосипедом Пхичита.

– Ну, так что тебя сюда привело? – мило спросил Пхичит, когда они прошли мимо пирса и двинулись по мостовой, идущей к скалам, возвышающимся за коттеджами. Мимо проехали несколько ребят на пляжных велосипедах, и Виктор с Пхичитом остановились, чтобы пропустить их. – Исследования? Слышал, ты на самом деле выучил несколько движений из фигурного катания, чтобы написать «Короля и Фигуриста».

Виктор подавил смешок.

– Это только верхушка всего айсберга исследований, – ответил он. – Но нет. Я переехал, чтобы сменить обстановку.

– Но ты над чем-то работаешь, так? – спросил Пхичит. Его глаза сияли.

Виктор подумал о звонках от Якова как минимум дважды в день.

– Мой агент очень бы того хотел, – заметил он.

– Вау! Уверен, тут есть что-нибудь, стоящее книги. У нас маленький город, но много чего происходит, если посмотреть, понимаешь? Не волнуйся – много у кого есть дачи в Торвилле, и когда люди приезжают на лето, всегда устраивают кучу вечеринок! Ты обязательно найдешь вдохновение, уверен.

Виктор улыбнулся.

– Я это запомню, – сказал он.

* * *

[http://i.imgur.com/SUSRXIE.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
К нам снова заглянул новый друг Макки! <http://bit.ly/2iKrUlk> #тюленькацудон #торвиллькоув

* * *

Однажды утром, примерно через неделю после переезда, Виктор вышел на свой получастный пляж и обнаружил там незнакомого блондина, лежащего на животе на песке и наставляющего весьма дорогую камеру на краба, спешно удирающего по ближайшей лужице.

Когда он начал подниматься, Виктор кашлянул, и мужчина испуганно обернулся. Он, как резко осознал Виктор, был весьма красив – зеленоглазый, с едва заметной щетиной на подбородке.

– Извиняюсь. Вторгся на вашу территорию? – спросил незнакомец, приподнимая брови и протягивая руку. Почему-то тон его голоса сделал вопрос слегка двусмысленным.

Виктор усмехнулся.

– Нет, – сказал он, пожимая руку. – Вообще, не думаю, что этот пляж на самом деле частный, так что приходить можно. Просто не привык видеть здесь людей.

– Ступеньки отпугивают семьи, – согласился блондин. – Я Кристоф Джакометти, кстати. Я местный, если таковым можно считать того, кто прожил здесь всего три года.

– Ну, ты знаешь эти места получше меня. Я здесь всего неделю, – отозвался Виктор. – Виктор Никифоров.

– А, так это из-за тебя прошлой зимой люди снова заинтересовались катком на набережной, – сказал Кристоф. Не самый прямой способ сказать, что читал как минимум одну книгу из Ледяной Триады, но оригинальность формулировки Виктору понравилась.

– Хорошая камера, – сказал он, чтобы сменить тему.

Кристоф рассмеялся, осторожно ее похлопывая.

– Да, уверен, эта девочка – самое ценное в моей жизни, – сказал он, заканчивая предложение тяжелым драматичным вздохом. Виктор даже восхитился. – Но я не профессионал, – добавил мужчина, пожав плечами. – Пожалуй, я делаю слишком много фотографий моей кошки, чтобы даже _начать_ приближаться к профессионализму.

Виктор усмехнулся и достал телефон, чтобы показать Кристофу заставку. Недавно он сменил ее с фотографии Маккачина на фотографию Маккачина с тюленем, касающихся носов друг друга среди волн.

– Если профессионализм определяется по наличию фото животных, то буду рад на всю жизнь остаться начинающим писателем.

Крис широко и весело улыбнулся.

– Раз так, хочешь, покажу свою темную комнату? – спросил он.

– Оу, сэр, да вы спешите! – ответил Виктор, хлопая глазами. – Хотя бы своди меня на свидание, а уж потом показывай свою «темную комнату».

В ответ Кристоф прыснул со смеха.

– Ох, мы с тобой станем прекрасными _друзьями_ , – сообщил он, доставая свой телефон. – Раз уж мы заговорили про фотографии животных, позволь показать тебе фото моей кошки…

Они еще немного пробыли на берегу, обмениваясь фотографиями (и телефонными номерами), пока Кристоф не взглянул на свои часы со вздохом.

– Пора на работу, – произнес он.

– Где ты работаешь? – спросил Виктор.

– Снек-бар «Качу». Он на набережной напротив тира. На обед у нас в основном закуски, а вот на ужин в основном алкоголь, – Кристоф рассмеялся, потирая шею. – Тебе стоит заглянуть! У нас прекрасный вид на гавань, а я пару раз налью тебе бесплатно.

– Заметано, – согласился Виктор. – Бесплатный алкоголь я люблю.

– Тогда с тебя обещание, что как-нибудь позволишь мне показать тебе мою темную комнату, – отозвался Кристоф, и сверкая Виктору глазами.

– О, без проблем, – хмыкнул тот.

* * *

_Отрывки из колонки «Новость одной строкой» газеты «Вестник Торвилль Коув»:_

…ожидается, что Леруа вернутся в Торвилль Коув на лето. Вечеринка в честь их прибытия в резиденции на Боухилл Лейн начнет Неделю Возвращений. Приглашены все; дресс-код полуофициальный.

 **Тюлень одобряет**  
В гавани Торвилль Коув вновь был замечен наш местный тюлень! Тюлень, с любовью прозванный Кацудоном после того, как тройняшки Нишигори однажды заманили его на пляж свиными котлетами из ресторана «Ю-топии», вернулся в Торвилль Коув как раз перед туристическим сезоном. Юко Нишигори из местной природоохранительной группы Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув сказала, что Кацудон скорее всего вернулся из длинного путешествия, чтобы отдохнуть, а затем снова отправиться в путь. Лучше готовьте свои телефоны, потому что как только Кацудон отдохнет, мы можем не скоро его увидеть!

 **В Торвилль Коув приехал автор бестселлеров**  
Фанаты «Короля и Фигуриста», ликуйте! В Торвилль Коув приехал писатель Виктор Никифоров и, если судить по фото в его Инстаграме, он собирается остаться. Никифоров, особо известный за его знаменитую Ледяную Триаду: «Король и Фигурист», «Вишневый прыжок» и «На лезвиях любви», сказал, что прибыл в Торвилль Коув «желая найти вдохновение и сменить обстановку». Будем надеяться, в следующей его работе появится наш город!

 **Весна не утихает**  
Наши дорогие Мила Бабичева и Сара Криспино в прошлую среду были замечены целующимися в машине Криспино на Мысе Влюбленных…

* * *

 – Витя, пожалуйста. Скажи, что ты в своем захолустье действительно что-то делаешь.

Голос Якова был одновременно уговаривающим и раздраженным. Виктор, гуляющий по набережной с Маккачином на поводке, не сдержал смешка.

– Я весь день писал, Яков, – жизнерадостно произнес он. – Город просто чудесный! У меня куча стихотворений о людях, которых я каждое утро вижу на набережной.

С момента переезда в Торвилль Коув прошло уже несколько недель, и Виктор чувствовал себя так, словно жил здесь всегда. Хотя сам он только начал узнавать жителей по именам, они, судя по всему, его уже знали и удивляли каждый раз, когда он переступал порог магазинов или просто проходил мимо на улице.

Виктор почти услышал, как Яков щипает переносицу.

– Стихи – это прекрасно, да, но где рукопись, которую ты обещал? – поинтересовался агент.

– Я провожу исследования! – воскликнул Виктор, закатывая глаза. – Я говорю с местными, они рассказывают мне всякие истории. Ты знал, что в здешнем маяке живут как минимум _три_ призрака? Паренек из кафе-мороженого вчера так сказал, пока давал нам с Маккачином мороженое – оно тут просто _необыкновенное_. Яков, серьезно, тебе нужно приехать сюда и попр…

– Не понимаю, почему я все еще пытаюсь за тобой присматривать, – тяжело вздохнул Яков.

– Я потихоньку пишу рукопись, ладно? – Виктор остановился, дойдя до пирса. Маккачин гавкнул на чайку, подлетевшую слишком близко.

– Уже лучше, – отозвался Яков. – Издательства до смерти хотят узнать, что у тебя для них припасено.

Ступив вместе с Маккачином на пирс, Виктор беспечно сменил тему:

– Яков, а ты знал, что в городе есть своя газета? – спросил он. – Благодаря ей можно узнать последние сплетни, и среди них есть очень даже сочные. В выпуске на прошлой неделе они даже немного написали обо мне и поприветствовали меня! А еще, судя по всему, одну из работниц кинотеатра поймали на Мысе Влюбленных с одной из владельцев местной винодельни…

– Не подскажешь, как это связано с твоей книгой? – сухо перебил его Яков.

– Ох, да поверь ты в меня хоть немного, Яков! – воскликнул Виктор, добавляя в голос страдания. Он облокотился на старые деревянные перила, глядя на расстилающийся перед ним океан. – Ты _знаешь_ , что мне надо погрузиться в места, о которых я пишу.

– Так могу я получить хотя бы намек, о чем ты пишешь? Это точно что-то о городе, потому что тебе там явно нравится.

Виктор хмыкнул. Среди волн он видел знакомую черную голову тюленя, появляющуюся и исчезающую на поверхности.

– Яков, если бы у меня был сюжет, ты бы узнал первым, – сказал он и повесил трубку. Маккачин рядом с ним залаял, тоже заметив тюленя. И, словно в ответ, тюлень подплыл ближе, к огромной радости остальных людей на пирсе.

За последние недели Маккачин с тюленем стали почти неразлучны. Едва пес объявлялся на пляже, тюлень обязательно появлялся из-под воды, чтобы поиграть с ним на берегу перед тем, как постепенно заманить в волны. Иногда Виктор шел в воду за ними, хотя в основном предпочитал оставаться на песке и смотреть. По какой-то причине, которую Виктор никак не мог ухватить, он _верил_ , что тюлень не подвергнет его пса опасности. Пока что он эту веру оправдывал, и зачастую Маккачин возвращался к Виктору более веселым, чем был.

Сейчас тюлень плыл за ними вдоль пирса, тявкая в ответ на лай Маккачина и словно общаясь с ним. Не в первый и вряд ли в последний раз Виктору стало интересно, о чем думает его пес.

У самого конца пирса тюлень скрылся под водой, а затем появился вновь, восторженно выпрыгивая из воды. Он прыгал снова и снова, и Маккачин просунул голову сквозь ограду, заливаясь подбадривающим лаем. Люди на пирсе достали телефоны; Виктор полагал, что вскоре фото и видео этой сцены можно будет найти по всему интернету.

И словно придя к такому же выводу, тюлень прыгнул еще раз и скрылся в волнах. Он не выпрыгнул обратно – Маккачин заскулил, и Виктор решил, что сегодня тюлень уже не объявится.

Он развернулся к снимающим людям, но они все разошлись.

Через три часа после того, как Пхичит Чуланонт загрузил в Инстаграм видео – потому что, _разумеется,_ Пхичит там был; он поборол бы самого Бога в погоне за идеальным контентом для Инстаграма – «разговора» Маккачина с тюленем, оно собрало миллион просмотров. Виктор посмотрел его, когда вернулся домой, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле при виде гладкого черного тела, взмывающего над водой к виляющему хвостом и захлебывающемуся лаем Маккачину.

* * *

  **Тюлень и пес – лучшие друзья**  
... _и, честно, это так греет душу_.

Кэролайн Беннетт  
Редакция «BuzzFeed»

Пользователь Инстаграма @phichit+chu загрузил видео пуделя – который оказался Маккачином, любимым питомцем автора бестселлеров Виктора Никифорова, – лающего на тюленя на пирсе Торвилль Коув. А вот внимание наше привлекло то, что тюлень ему отвечал.

Он выпрыгнул из воды.

Несколько раз.

Маккачин его подбадривал, и это очаровательно.

По словам представителя местной природоохранительной группы Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув, тюленя зовут Кацудон. Он 23-летний обыкновенный тюлень, всю жизнь проживший в Торвилль Коув и лишь время от времени уплывающий на поиски пропитания. Хотя, судя по имени, иногда ему явно не нужно никуда уплывать, чтобы не остаться голодным!

Разумеется, Береговая Служба Торвилль Коув не советует кормить тюленей свиными котлетами, даже если они будут ради них прыгать.

Кацудон с Маккачином – вот вам #настоящаядружба.

* * *

Тюлень не появлялся несколько дней.

* * *

**Отзывы на Пирс Торвилль Коув**

«Мы приехали в Торвилль Коув после того, как увидели видео с Кацудоном, и были очень разочарованы, что он не появился за время нашей поездки! Но весь остальной город достаточно милый, чтобы это компенсировать, и мы очень повеселились на пирсе, хотя он и меньше других, да и интересного там не так много. Но чего ожидать от такого маленького городишки! Все были очень милыми и дружелюбными, поездка полностью того стоила», – Джеймс Рочестер, Брайтон, Великобритания | Оценка: ★★★★ ½

 «Мне обещали прыгающего тюленя. Где мой прыгающий тюлень. Город милый, но скучный», – Кейт Гамильтон, Ярмут, США | Оценка: ★★

«Если вы приехали сюда исключительно из-за тюленя, то вас ждет разочарование. Уверена, Кацудон узнал о своей неожиданной интернет-славе и застеснялся камер. Но жители города супердружелюбны, а если вы фанат книг Виктора Никифорова, то можете встретить его почти каждое утро на пирсе со своим псом, который был в видео! Так что если не встретите Кацудона за время поездки –  не думайте, что вас обманули. Кроме него в этом городе есть столько всего. Я там даже не живу, и все равно это вижу», – Элли К., Лондон, Великобритания | Оценка: ★★★★★

* * *

Виктор не понимал, почему он, господи Боже, скучает по _тюленю_. Но все равно внутри все разочарованно сжималось, когда он осматривал голубой простор океана и не находил в волнах знакомой черной головы.

Туристический сезон начался в Торвилль Коув рано, спасибо большое видео Пхичита. Туристы узнавали и самого Виктора, спрашивали его, как ему здесь, словно он прожил тут не всего несколько недель. Но он отвечал фанатам, как мог, позировал для фотографий и сэлфи, даже подписал несколько книг. Все было примерно так же, как когда он жил в Манчестере и Хартфорде, но уже не из-за Якова, организовывающего автограф- или фотосессии.

Одним вечером в четверг, избегая толпы на набережной, Виктор заскочил в книжный на Маркет-стрит. Ему нравился этот магазин; Маккачину можно было заходить, а молодой милый паренек за стойкой, Гуанг-Хонг Джи, всегда давал псу миску с водой и косточку пожевать, пока Виктор изучал полки.

– Ну что, Виктор, не хочешь устроить у нас раздачу автографов? – спросил Гуанг-Хонг, отпивая кофе и краснея, когда Виктор начал лениво пролистывал одну из новинок. Это был какой-то дешевый роман о путешествующем во времени игроке в кёрлинг. Успех «Короля и Фигуриста» породил десятки подражателей – таких, как этот. Вот только в большинстве из них протагонистом была девушка, а любовным интересом – мужчина, что было абсолютно предсказуемо – по крайней мере, так считал Виктор.

Он гордился своей нешаблонностью. Своим умением удивить. В «Короле и Фигуристе», помимо всего прочего, сюжет завязывался на отношениях «любит-не любит» между Артуром и Королем – людьми сдержанными и воспитанными в обществах с разными мнениями об ориентации. Одновременно поднимались вопросы и «когда», и «если».

Ну, в этой книженции были хотя бы неплохие постельные сцены. Виктор вернул ее обратно на полку.

– Все может быть, – ответил он Гуанг-Хонгу. – Но я здесь, чтобы отдохнуть от книжных туров и автограф-сессий, так что не обижайся, если я все же откажусь.

– О, нет, это просто моя глупая идея, – отозвался Гуанг-Хонг, и к его щекам прилил румянец. – Просто у нас куча людей здесь любит твои книги, и я подумал, что было бы классно устроить им встречу с автором… может, можно будет без официоза. Я мог бы дать тебе время на встрече Книжного Клуба Торвилль Коув?

– Так это _из-за него_ все в городе прочли «Короля и Фигуриста»? – спросил Виктор. – Такое ощущение, что все, кого я встречаю, ее прочитали – и она нравится им больше, чем фильм.

– Ну, новости тут распространяются быстро, – отозвался Гуанг-Хонг и отпил кофе. – В первую неделю после того, как Книжный Клуб опубликовал в «Вестнике» положительную рецензию, продажи твоих книг поднялись процентов на пятьсот. А потом, когда копия появилась в библиотеке, ее забронировали вперед на три месяца; Сынгилю пришлось ограничить время выдачи до недели, чтобы все в списке смогли ее прочитать.

Виктор усмехнулся.

– Кристоф говорил что-то насчет возросшего интереса к катку, – заметил он.

– А, это было после того, как Книжный Клуб устроил посвященное «Королю и Фигуристу» мероприятие на катке, который на набережной к Рождеству заливают, – кивнул Гуанг-Хонг. – Оно прошло _очень_ хорошо! У пожилых дам из исполнительного комитета клуба слишком много свободного времени, и они разошлись и превратили каток во дворец Мандалы. В Инстаграме, если поискать, найдется много фотографий.

– Польщен, – хмыкнул Виктор. – Дашь мне пару дней подумать?

– Вообще, если на неделе пойдешь на вечеринку Леруа, то сможешь встретить координатора мероприятий Книжного Клуба собственной персоной, – пожал плечами Гуанг-Хонг. – Натали Леруа – стихийное бедствие. Если даже слегка ей намекнешь, что хочешь устроить какое-нибудь событие, через час она все устроит вплоть до времени, когда тебе надо явиться.

– Звучит, если честно, жутко, – сказал Виктор, доставая с полки очередную книгу. Судя по обложке, она была о шпионе, работающем в России во время Холодной Войны на машине для заливки катков. Что выглядело, в общем-то, многообещающе.

– Именно поэтому она и стала координатором, хотя большую часть года живет не здесь, – хмыкнул Гуанг-Хонг. – Но даже если не хочешь говорить с Натали, сходи на вечеринку хотя бы ради выпивки. Слышал, там будет шампанское _и_ бесплатный бар с Кристофом в роли бармена.

– Звучит заманчиво, – пробормотал Виктор, открыв книгу. Гуанг-Хонг принял это за знак, что Виктора пора оставить в покое, и затих.

Прочитав пару страниц, Виктор решил купить книгу, чтобы дочитать на пляже. Завязка была интересной, но что реально Виктора заинтересовало – обещание развивающегося среди Холодной Войны романа между заливающим лед шпионом и неотразимым русским фигуристом. Гуанг-Хонг ухмыльнулся, пока клал Виктору книгу в бумажный пакет, и мужчина подмигнул.

– Увидимся на вечеринке, полагаю? – спросил он.

– Определенно, – усмехнулся Гуанг-Хонг.

* * *

_Пользователь_ _SHALLWESKATE_ _добавил в диалог пользователя_ _Viktor_ _Nikiforov_

 **SHALLWESKATE** **:**  виктор!  
**SHALLWESKATE:**  гуангхонг сказал ты идешь на вечеринку и я решил добавить тебя в чат  
**SHALLWESKATE:** чтоб мы могли присмотреть друг за другом когда напьемся  
**Viktor Nikiforov:** не думал, что за тобой нужно присматривать на простой вечеринке в честь возвращения  
**mila_b:**  ты точно никогда не был на вечеринке у леруа  
**sara-crispino:**  ага, старички только из книжного клуба, но и они на удивление умеют повеселиться  
**SHALLWESKATE:**  ага вечеринка огонь лол каждый год что-нибудь происходит  
**dirtycocktail:**  помните, в прошлом году лео начал танец паровозиком и все оказались в бассейне  
**gh_kawaii:** было весело <333  
**leooooo:**  рад, что ты так считаешь, потому что я вообще ничего не помню  
**gh_kawaii:**  лол мб в этом году не будешь столько пить? :)  
**leooooo:**  и что, не воспользоваться бесплатным баром? еще чего  
**mila_b:**  короче, тебе нужен кто-то, кто проследит, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, а если наделаешь – чтоб он это записал)  
**pxpxvxch:**  аня в этом году не приедет (  
**mila_b:** ооууу (((  
**yuripurrsetsky:**  МИЛА ЭТО ТЫ МНЕ НИК СМЕНИЛА  
**mila_b:**  но все правда же  
**yuripurrsetsky:**  НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС  
**mila_b:**  еще год, и мне не придется таскать тебе пиво!  
**dirtycocktail:**  притворюсь что этого не видел  
**dirtycocktail:**  итак виктор  
**dirtycocktail:** танцуешь?  
**Viktor Nikiforov:**  выучил основы танго для рассказа про проститута из буэнос-айреса, считается?  
**dirtycocktail:** горячо ;))))  
**yuripurrsetsky:**  ТУТ ТАК-ТО И ДЕТИ ЕСТЬ

* * *

Летняя резиденция Леруа находилась на противоположной стороне гавани от дома Виктора, но он все равно решил пойти на вечеринку в пятницу пешком, потому что погода стояла хорошая, а вечернее солнце красило небо в нежно-розовые и золотые цвета.

Судя по всему, большей части города в голову пришла та же идея, потому что на набережной Виктор столкнулся с Юрием Плисецким и Пхичитом Чуланонтом. Они оба были одеты к вечеринке, хотя пояс Юры был в леопардовой расцветке.

– Серьезно? – спросил Виктор, указывая на ремень.

Парень кинул на него взгляд.

– Ты моду не узнаешь, даже если она укусит тебя за жопу, – сказал он.

Пхичит рассмеялся.

– У него еще есть леопардовая куртка.

– И я сейчас не в ней только потому что здесь жарко, – добавил Юра.

Когда они шли мимо палаток, где можно было выиграть призы, к ним присоединились Мила Бабичева и Сара Криспино, обе одетые к вечеринке.

– Где брат твой, Сара? – любезно поинтересовался Пхичит после того, как все представились друг другу и продолжили свой путь. Через воду до них уже доносилась музыка с вечеринки – громкая и пульсирующая.

– Следит за винодельней. Он присоединится попозже. Эмиль обещал зайти за ним, – сказала Сара, беря Милу за руку.

– А я-то думал, он придет сюда и будет следить за нами, чтобы ничего с тобой не случилось, – мрачно бросил Юра.

Сара рассмеялась.

– То, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время – вообще не его дело, – закатив глаза, сообщила она.

– Или _с кем_ ты занимаешься, – добавил Пхичит, перемигиваясь с Милой. Юра раздраженно застонал.

Когда они проходили мимо «Ю-топии», Пхичит быстро отписал кому-то пару сообщений. Через минуту он остановился.

– Я немного задержусь, – сказал он. – Идите без меня, ребят!

– Уверен? – спросила Сара. – Мы можем тебя подождать.

Пхичит рассмеялся.

– О, нет, все куда как хуже. Серьезно, идите. Мы догоним вас или увидимся уже на вечеринке.

Виктор приподнял бровь.

– Зайдешь за кем-то? – спросил он, указывая на отель.

– Ага, здесь живет мой друг. Вот только он ходячая модная катастрофа, так что я хочу зайти и переодеть его к вечеринке, – отозвался Пхичит через плечо, уже направляясь ко входу в отель. Остальные двинулись вперед, и Виктор присоединился к ним.

К тому времени, как они добрались до летней резиденции Леруа, розовые и золотые цвета на небе потемнели, а на пирсе начали зажигаться огни. Музыка лилась с заднего двора, когда они прошли через ворота к внушительному особняку.

– Гх, иногда забываю, насколько эти придурки богатые, – мрачно пробурчал Юра, поднимаясь по ступенькам ко входной двери. Холл уже был полон людей, и все окна и двери, которые можно было открыть, уже были открыты и выпускали из дома оглушительную музыку.

– Но ты все равно ходишь к ним на вечеринки? – поинтересовался Виктор.

– Уймись, будь добр. Это из-за бесплатной выпивки, – парировал Юра. – А еще в городе больше нечего делать во время Недели Возвращений, потому что все ходят по вечеринкам.

Они прошли через дверь и словно врезались в стену звука. Музыка грохотала в ушах Виктора, пока они пробирались через толпу.

– Лео с Гуанг-Хонгом сказали, что они внизу, – неожиданно произнесла Сара, махнув телефоном.

– А где Кристоф? – спросила Мила. – Я уже слегка выпила, но все равно этого мало.

– Он, наверное, у бассейна. Они обычно ставят бар там, – сказала Сара и потащила Милу к ближайшей лестнице. – Но сначала надо найти Гуанг-Хонга и Лео!

– Пойду возьму сидра, – заявил Юра. – Буду у бара.

– Значит, пересечемся там! – Сара помахала рукой и ушла вместе с Милой. Юра с Виктором посмотрели друг на друга, а затем Юра двинулся сквозь толпу, толкаясь в поисках двери, ведущей во двор.

Виктор хотел было последовать за ним, но на середине пути через гостиную его перехватил парень с темными волосами, сбритыми на висках, и ухмылкой.

– Виктор Никифоров! – провозгласил он, похлопывая Виктора по спине, словно они были давними приятелями, а не полнейшими незнакомцами, видящими друг друга впервые. – Какой сюрприз, что ты здесь! Не знал, что придешь!

В ответ Виктор преспокойно улыбнулся.

– Жан-Жак Леруа, не ошибаюсь? – спросил он. Краем глаза он заметил, как Юра у дверей оборачивается и ищет его в толпе.

– Так точно! – согласился Жан-Жак и указал на пожилую женщину, стоящую рядом – ее красные волосы были острижены в виде весьма драматичного каре. – Позволь представить мою мать, Натали. Она _огромный_ фанат «Короля и Фигуриста».

– Как и весь город, кажется, – уклончиво отозвался Виктор. Но все равно склонился и поцеловал руку Натали. – Приятно познакомиться.

– Как и мне, – произнесла Натали. – Надеюсь, вы повеселитесь сегодня. Правда, боюсь, музыку сегодня выбирал Джей-Джей.

– Она весьма… громкая, – отметил Виктор. Теперь он смотрел в толпу, замечая Юру, продирающегося к ним.

– Мы с моей девушкой выступили бы сами, но барабанщик заболел в последнюю минуту, – вмешался Жан-Жак. Виктор подавил дрожь. Живую музыку в таком небольшом пространстве он бы точно не выдержал.

Натали продолжала наседать.

– Поскольку вы уже обязаны знать о Книжном Клубе Торвилль Коув, мистер Никифоров, я подумала, не заходите ли вы устроить небольшую встречу…

– Виктор! – мужчина обернулся, обнаруживая, к своему облегчению, Юрия Плисецкого, проталкивающегося к ним мимо какой-то пьяной парочки. – Пошли, сидр сам себя не выпьет!

Учуяв возможность, Виктор тут же предпринял попытку отвязаться от Леруа.

– Я польщен, мадам Леруа, но мне нужно будет вначале проконсультироваться с моим агентом по поводу публичных появлений, и лишь затем я смогу дать ответ. Я оставлю вам свою визитку перед уходом, хорошо? – и даже не дожидаясь ответа, он позволил Юре потащить его в сторону двора. – Вечеринка прекрасная! – крикнул он через плечо прямо перед тем, как они растворились в толпе.

Почему-то во дворе музыка была еще громче, чем внутри. Виктор проследовал за Юрой, прокладывающим путь сквозь танцующих у бассейна людей. Кто-то уже умудрился насыпать в него конфетти; Виктор не завидовал тому, кому придется это убирать.

– За мной должок, – сказал он Юре.

– Да как хочешь, – отозвался тот. – Никто не должен подвергаться общению с Джей-Джеем Леруа столько времени без предупреждения, так что я просто побеспокоился за твое здоровье.

– И когда ты дал мне собачий рожок, ты тоже побеспокоился за мое здоровье?

– Заткнись, Псина, – прорычал Юра, и они направились к бару, где царствовал Кристоф.

– Юрий Плисецкий, а не мал ли ты для алкоголя? – спросил тот, когда Юра остановился у стойки.

– Ты в курсе, что вне общественных мест пить можно лет с _пяти_ , да? – поинтересовался Юра. – К тому же, я хочу просто яблочный сидр.

Кристоф услужливо налил ему бокал сидра, а затем обернулся к Виктору.

– Ты пришел! – радостно воскликнул он. – Выбирай отраву, дорогой.

– Водка с тоником, – сказал Виктор.

– А ты решил не скромничать, да? – усмехнулся Кристоф, уже подхватив бутылку «Столичной».

– А разве не так веселятся у Леруа? – поинтересовался Виктор. – Может, все мне просто врали.

– Тебе стоит попробовать закуски, – протянул Кристоф, наливая Виктору водку с тоником в высокий стакан, заполненный льдом, а затем украшая его долькой лайма. – Не знаю, кто делал гребешков в беконе, но я ем их всю ночь без остановки.

– Да еще шести нет, – напомнил Юра без церемоний.

– Всю. Ночь, – надавил Кристоф. Юра закатил глаза и исчез в толпе. Кристоф протянул Виктору его стакан. – Прошу, дорогой.

Виктор поднял стакан в благодарность. Он едва отпил, как заметил появившегося во дворе Пхичита, ведущего за руку другого мужчину.

Он услышал, как Кристоф негромко присвистнул, и внезапно вся музыка показалась ему глухим шумом по сравнению с тем, как застучало его сердце.

Друг Пхичита был _ошеломителен_.

Он удерживал странное равновесие между твердостью и мягкостью, между высокими скулами и мягкими щеками, между четко очерченными ключицами, видными через воротник его черной рубашки, и изящной задницей, обтянутой вызывающе узкими джинсами. Его темные волосы были убраны назад, а яркие карие глаза загадочно посверкивали за очками с синей оправой.

И если Виктор не пропал сразу же, то стал обречен на это, когда парень зацепил большими пальцами свои подтяжки и – дыхание Виктора замерло – посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

Парень потянул Пхичита за его пиджак лососевого цвета; тот обернулся, и он показал что-то жестами. Затем Пхичит тоже глянул на Виктора и горячо замахал ему.

Шум вечеринки снова ударил Виктора по ушам. Он моргнул, помотал головой так же, как когда Маккачин пытался избавиться от мух, а затем улыбнулся и помахал Пхичиту в ответ. Кристоф за его спиной усмехнулся.

– Кто-то приглянулся? – спросил он.

Виктор глотнул водки с тоником, изредка поглядывая туда, где стояли Пхичит с его другом. Таинственный незнакомец продолжал показывать что-то Пхичиту, который отвечал вслух и изредка такими же жестами.

– Знаешь друга Пхичита? – спросил Виктор.

Кристофер хмыкнул.

– Кацуки Юри. Он… Не знаю, чем он занимается. Кажется, помогает на курорте, потому что им владеет его семья, но еще я видел его с Нишигори и в магазине Эмиля в компании Пхичита. А еще могу поклясться, что один раз видел, как он помогает Миле с Георгием в кинотеатре.

– Я его никогда не видел, – произнес Виктор. Честно, он бы знал, если бы заметил в Торвилль Коув кого-то, кто был бы хоть немного так же горяч, как Кацуки Юри.

– Он слегка застенчивый, – отозвался Кристоф. – Удивительно, что Пхичит вообще смог вытащить его сюда.

Кацуки Юри, как по команде, подхватил бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. Виктор усмехнулся, отпивая своего собственного напитка.

– Итак, – мурлыкнул Кристоф, – мне интересно, Виктор. Когда дело доходит до книг, ты так дотошно все исследуешь. И сейчас ты не идешь к Пхичиту и Юри, потому что ты исследовал искусство соблазнения, а не занимался им?

Виктор поперхнулся водкой.

– _Что?_ – выдохнул он возмущенно.

Выражение лица Кристофа было олицетворением слова «засранский».

– Конечно, я, возможно, не слишком посвящен в твои любовные дела, но так уж случилось, что я друг Пхичита Чуланонта, а он – любопытная Варвара. Так что тот факт, что у _тебя_ , крайне успешного автора, то и дело появляющегося в списках самых желанных холостяков, нет ничего интересного в разделе «Личная жизнь» в Википедии, мне _прекрасно_ известен.

– Может, я заставляю всех, кого соблазню, подписать контракт о неразглашении, – язвительно ответил Виктор, вот только уши у него горели.

– _Ну конечно_ , – ухмыльнулся Кристоф. – А я-то думал, что люди на тебя бросаются, а тебе и надо только говорить «да» и «нет».

Плевать на уши; у Виктора горело _лицо_. Он громко поставил стакан на стойку.

– Мне надо еще водки, чтобы на такое ответить, – сказал он, и Кристоф понимающе расхохотался.

Виктор прикончил еще одну водку с тоником, а затем и «Белого русского», и только тогда идея приблизиться к Кацуки Юри стала напоминать неплохую. К тому времени в небе засверкали звезды, неяркие гирлянды, развешенные по всему заднему двору Леруа, тоже сияли, как звездочки, а Юра Плисецкий затеял с Жан-Жаком Леруа какой-то спор и плеснул в него сидром.

Кацуки Юри все так же не отходил от Пхичита, не расставаясь с уже, кажется, шестым бокалом шампанского за ночь. Музыка, звучащая из дома, оставалась все такой же ужасно громкой, и люди танцевали под нее везде, где в принципе было возможно. Некоторые особенно пьяные личности даже попрыгали в бассейн прямо в одежде. Другие просили вытащить из лодочного сарая Леруа парочку лодок.

– Поверить не могу, – Виктор отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда вернулся Юра Плисецкий, потребовавший у Кристофа наполнить ему бокал, едва он приблизился. – Джей-Джей _на полном серьезе_ уверен, что в кафе должно продаваться мороженое с фруктами под названием «JJ Style». Я _грохну_ его, если он еще раз туда заявится.

– Думаю, убийство не пойдет бизнесу на пользу, – сказал Кристоф.

– А меня это волнует? – поинтересовался Юра. – Еще немного, и моя чаша терпения переполнится!

– Не знал, что у тебя эта чаша вообще есть, – рассмеялся Кристоф, а затем замолк, словно осознал что-то. – Эй. Может, _ты_ сможешь переводить Виктору!

– _Что?_ – выплюнул Юра. Кристоф указал на Пхичита и Юри. У последнего в руках был седьмой бокал. – И причем тут вообще – _оу_.

Виктор осторожно коснулся щек, отводя взгляд от Кацуки Юри, проводящего рукой по волосам и допивающего свое шампанское.

В словах Юры явно слышалось негодование:

– Я _не_ собираюсь быть свахой для Псины и Поросенка, Кристоф, – сказал он, закончив фразу глотком сидра. – Они и сами как-нибудь справятся.  Поросенок немой, а не глухой.

– О, да ладно, ты лучше всех знаешь язык жестов! – польстил ему Кристоф. Но Виктор не услышал ответ Юры, потому что он поставил стакан на барную стойку и, оттолкнувшись от нее, двинулся к Пхичиту и Юри, чувствуя, как алкоголь, словно жидкий огонь, бежит по венам.

Теперь, когда в голове стоял теплый легкий гул алкоголя, музыка казалась не грохочущей, а скорее мягко пульсирующей. Виктор медленно двигался к Юри, слабо примечая, как тот испуганно дернулся при его приближении и быстро допил очередной бокал шампанского.

– Пхичит! – воскликнул Виктор, когда наконец добрался до них, склоняясь к таиландцу и приобнимая его за плечи. – Ты пришел! А это, я так понимаю, твой друг?

Пхичит усмехнулся, почему-то краснея.

– Ага. И, слава Богу, ты никогда не увидишь, что он изначально собирался надеть.

Словно в ответ на это, Юри засунул руки в карманы джинс. Его щеки уже мило покраснели от смеси алкоголя и нервов. Виктору хотелось узнать, будут ли они такими же мягкими, как кажутся, если он коснется.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Виктор у Юри, и тот нервно дернулся. Он достал руки из карманов, сделал несколько нерешительных жестов, а затем многозначительно поглядел на Пхичита, краснея еще больше.

– Кацуки Юри, – перевел Пхичит и добавил: – Он уже много выпил, но, думаю, даже столько шампанского не сможет подготовить к встрече с Виктором Никифоровым, да?

На это Юри нахмурился и быстро показал что-то Пхичиту, который ответил так же. Юри фыркнул и потянул Виктора за рукав.

– Да? – спросил тот в легком замешательстве. В России у него была глухая бабушка, так что он знал несколько жестов, но они были на русском языке жестов, и он крайне сомневался, что Юри их поймет. Или, что еще хуже, он мог расценить их как оскорбление.

И все же Юри улыбнулся и произнес что-то одними губами, одновременно двигая руками из стороны в сторону, а затем приподнимая брови и склоняя голову. Виктор беспомощно посмотрел на Пхичита, и тот перевел:

– Он спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты с ним потанцевать.

Виктор улыбнулся Юри.

– С удовольствием! – произнес он, кивая для пущего эффекта, и Юри широко усмехнулся, беря Виктора за руку и ведя его в центр танцующей толпы.


	2. connection [связь]

_Отрывок из колонки сплетен «Потаенные Секреты» газеты «Вестник Торвилль Коув»:_

**Современная история Золушки? На вечеринке в доме Леруа #отожгли**

Прошлая ночь запомнилась празднованием возвращения Леруа в Торвилль Коув! И несмотря на то, что на вечеринке произошло много чего – например, Юрий Плисецкий плеснул в Жан-Жака Леруа сидром во время перепалки, – можно сказать, пожалуй, что самым важным событием ночи стал застенчивый и робкий Юри Кацуки, вешающийся на Виктора Никифорова посреди танцпола. Не верите? Посмотрите полное видео в Инстаграме phichit+chu.

Виктор Никифоров, автор бестселлера «Король и Фигурист», переехал в Торвилль несколько недель назад. Источник говорит, что это была его первая вечеринка Недели Возвращений. Его присутствие разожгло интерес в некоторых людях, включая самих Леруа. «Я даже не знал, что он здесь живет, - поделился Жан-Жак Леруа с «Потаенными Секретами». – Так что то, что он хочет пожелать нам хорошего лета, стало для нас приятным сюрпризом».

Вот уж _действительно_ приятный сюрприз. Источники сообщают, что наш родной Юри Кацуки, выпив много бокалов шампанского, собрал в кулак всю свою храбрость и пригласил автора бестселлеров на танец. И они тут же сошлись и не отходили друг от друга практически весь вечер. И чем больше они пили, тем более дикими становились их танцы! Кто знал, что тихоня Юри Кацуки умеет танцевать танго?

 «Он был словно другим человеком, –  согласился Юрий Плисецкий. – Это было дико странно, а когда они начали друг на друге виснуть – слегка травмирующе».

 «Потаенные Секреты», как и весь остальной город, с нетерпением ждут, что же выйдет из этого волшебного вечера! Чтобы посмотреть фотографии и быть в курсе всех событий Недели Возвращений, загляните в Инстаграм по хештегу #неделявозвращенийвторвилль2016.

* * *

Виктор проснулся от настойчивой пульсации в голове, напоминающей о музыке со вчерашней вечеринки.

Захрипев, он перевернулся на бок, щурясь от слишком яркого света. Кому вообще в голове пришла чудная идея покрасить стены дома в белый и светло-голубой? Словно на солнце смотреть. Он вновь закрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Все болело. Голова готова была взорваться в любой момент. Может, пить столько коктейлей с водкой не было такой уж хорошей идеей…

Но благодаря этому он встретил Юри, так? Уже что-то. Виктор улыбнулся, вспоминая отрывки их танцев. Юри прекрасно танцевал – куда лучше, чем Виктор – и быстро стал вести. Не то что бы Виктор возражал. Ему нравилось следовать, не контролируя, куда повернуться, отклониться или выгнуться. Юри вел просто восхитительно – и они с ним, попросту говоря, протанцевали всю ночь напролет, довольные друг другом. От бальных танцев к аргентинскому танго и обычным клубным танцам – это было нереально. Волшебно. Как в сказке.

Виктор мечтательно улыбнулся. Ощущать себя в руках Юри или Юри в своих – это вызывало чувства, которых, Виктор был уверен, он не чувствовал уже _очень_ давно. Тогда даже бег крови по венам опьянял. Теперь же воспоминания выступали в совершенно новом свете.

Он готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы вновь почувствовать это снова, и само осознание этого ужасало и будоражило его.

Из мечтаний Виктора грубо выдернул лай Маккачина. Через мгновение пудель плюхнулся на кровать и принялся облизывать ему лицо. Это вернуло его к реальности с раскалывающейся головой, и мужчина застонал и зарылся слабой рукой в шерсть пса.

– Проголодался, Макка? – прохрипел он, ощущая наждачку в горле. – Сейчас дам чего-нибудь, погоди секунду…

Покачнувшись, он поднялся на ноги и нашарил тапки. С вечера он умудрился снять штаны перед тем, как отключиться, но рубашка все еще была на нем, и помята она была жутко. Виктор вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, а затем потащился в ванную.

Он принял обезболивающего и побрызгал водой в лицо, глядя на себя в зеркало. Двадцать семь лет не были таким уж плохим возрастом, но иногда они напоминали о неизбежности увядания. Прямо сейчас он смотрел на себя и чувствовал дыхание смерти.

Маккачин гавкнул, словно напоминая о кормежке. Виктор вздохнул и принялся чистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от привкуса вчерашней ночи. С зубной щеткой во рту он дошел до кухни, чтобы наполнить Маккачину миску и сменить воду, а заодно приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак.

Вот только когда Виктор открыл холодильник, он понял, что яйца с молоком закончились уже два дня как, и он до сих пор не наведался в магазин. Издав длинный и полный страдания вздох, он вернулся в комнату переодеться.

\- Пойдем прогуляемся, Макка, - сказал он несколькими минутами позже, чувствуя себя более-менее человеком и снимая поводок Маккачина с крючка у задней двери. Пес радостно залаял, и Виктор взял его на поводок и выдвинулся в город.

Фермерский рынок, растянувшийся вдоль Маркет-стрит, он увидел уже когда ступил с дороги у скал на главную улицу города. Несмотря на раннее утро, выглядел он весьма загружено.  Люди, конечно, выглядели полусонными (или полумертвыми), но они были. А ведь Виктор мог бы поклясться, что никто на свете не смог бы подорваться в половину седьмого утра, когда солнечные лучи только-только начинают показываться над холмами. _Особенно_ после вечеринки у Леруа.

Но, возможно, эти люди, как и сам Виктор, просто не могли сидеть на одном месте.

Престарелый торговец, продающий овощи, окликнул его с сильным шотландским акцентом и предложил редис. Виктор взял его, прикинул вес рукой в перчатке. Не лучший редис на его памяти -  красная кожица отдавала белым – но можно было подождать пару дней и дать ему дозреть до пригодного для готовки состояния. Перед тем, как двинуться дальше, Виктор заплатил продавцу за редис, прихватив еще два.

По пути Виктор оглядывал рынок. Он определенно был фермерским, учитывая бесконечное количество выставленных фруктов и овощей, но еще в воздухе пахло жареным мясом и отдавало рыбой и навозом. Так что продавались точно не только фрукты да овощи. Напоминало скорее о петербургских открытых рынках.

Он заметил вывеску «Рыбного хозяйства Нишигори» и двинулся посмотреть, что у них есть. Молодой мужчина с широкими плечами и добродушным лицом и три знакомые девчушки наблюдали за его приближением.

\- Эй, это же Маккачин! – воскликнула Аксель, когда Виктор подошел ближе. Мужчина улыбнулся, а Маккачин радостно гавкнул, когда девочки окружили его и принялись гладить.

\- Девочки, не нападайте на него так, - сделал им замечание мужчина, и Виктор поглядел на него.

\- Вы их отец? – спросил он, мысленно морщась от того, как грубо это прозвучало.

Мужчина кивнул со смешком, не обидевшись на вопрос.

\- Такеши Нишигори, - представился он. – Я бы пожал руку, но я только что потрошил селедку для вон той старушки.

Виктор сморщил нос.

\- Может, в следующий раз, - согласился он и спросил следом: - Так вы муж Юко Нишигори из Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув? Слышал, противоположности притягиваются…

\- Есть такое, - рассмеялся Такеши. – Но работа Юко хорошо помогает нам в жизни, так что все в порядке.

\- Рад слышать, - отозвался Виктор. – Правда, не думаю, что этот ее друг-тюлень помогает вам в вашем промысле.

\- Возможно, но из-за него мы и познакомились, - ответил Такеши. – Кацудон запутался в одной из моих сетей. Юко, которая за ним наблюдала, паниковала, пока я его не освободил. Что было дальше, догадаться можно.

Виктор слегка улыбнулся, рассматривая прилавок. Маккачин завилял хвостом, словно прося его что-нибудь купить, и мужчина усмехнулся.

\- Можно мне две макрели? – спросил он. Немного соленой макрели пригодится, если ему вдруг не захочется готовить.

Забрав тщательно завернутую в упаковку рыбу, Виктор с Маккачином направились дальше по улице. И чем дальше он шел мимо прилавков, тем больше погружался в воспоминания о вечеринке. Отчасти ему казалось, что она была в альтернативной реальности, в другом плане существования. Может, дело было в похмелье, может, в воздухе – но что-то словно изменилось. Он смутно ощущал, как Маккачин натягивает поводок, но разумом он был далеко отсюда, в доме Леруа, все еще слышал отголоски музыки, все еще ощущал под ладонями бедра Юри…

И почему-то это казалось невозможным сном…

Маккачин все продолжал рваться куда-то, и Виктор наконец это заметил и опустил на него взгляд. Хвост пожилого пса метался из стороны в сторону, а взгляд был направлен куда-то вперед. Виктор присел рядом с Маккачином и почесал его шею, зарываясь пальцами в карамельные кудряшки.

\- Куда смотришь, мальчик? – спросил Виктор, понимая, что это, скорее всего, еж или бродячий кот. – Чего ты такой радостный?

Маккачин гавкнул.

Виктор поднял взгляд.

И _задохнулся_.

Юри Кацуки покупал яйца в лавке неподалеку. Сначала Виктор не поверил своим глазам; да и как он мог? По какой-то счастливой случайности человек, о котором он думал с самого пробуждения, стоял прямо перед ним. Он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что все взаправду, что Юри не испарится. И когда тот остался на своем месте, Виктор почувствовал, как облегчение накрыло с головой.

Он смотрел, как парень достает деньги, как темные волосы падают на красивое лицо. Смотрел, как он протягивает оплату с короткой застенчивой улыбкой в уголках губ. Он словно наблюдал за развязкой фильма, не в силах отвести взгляда даже от малейших деталей.

Солнце наконец-то выглянуло; оно очертило волосы Юри и осветило его лицо мягким светом, словно в старом голливудском фильме про любовь. Прибрежный ветерок растрепал бумагу в плетеной корзинке в его руках. Виктор заметил, как Юри скосил взгляд, проверяя, не улетело ли что-то – но скосил лишь на мгновение, вновь вскидывая глаза на продавца.

Маккачин уже скулил, обернувшись и облизывая Виктору лицо. В его взгляде была мольба.

\- Чего ты хочешь, мальчик? – спросил Виктор, обхватывая морду питомца ладонями. Маккачин ударил хвостом и вывернулся из рук мужчины, нетерпеливо глядя на Юри, забирающего яйца. – Ты его даже не зн... Макка, _нет_! Макка, _стой_!

Но Маккачин уже сорвался к ничего не подозревающему Юри, лая, словно приветствуя старого друга. Виктор спешно поднялся и попытался догнать его, хватаясь за поводок – но безуспешно. Макка был слишком быстр, Виктор не успевал поймать его, и –

О.

О _нет_.

Все происходило в замедленном действии – по крайней мере, так казалось Виктору, – и его ужас рос. Юри, заслышав суматоху, обернулся на Маккачина, и его глаза распахнулись. Он отступил на шаг, вскидывая одну руку перед собой, а другую поднимая над головой, чтобы защитить корзину.

«Нет! – хотелось закричать Виктору. – Не надо! Яйца разобьются!»

Маккачин был уже почти у цели. Со спины Виктор видел его язык, вывалившийся изо рта – и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Маккачин готов к столкновению. Виктор на собственном опыте знал, что если его пес бежит к нему, вывалив язык – нужно подготовиться к удару, иначе его с легкостью опрокинут.

Но Юри не успел достаточно подготовиться. И как только Маккачин напрыгнул на него, он упал на землю. Сильно.

Звук бьющихся яиц последовал мгновением позже.

 «О боже, о нет, - подумал Виктор, кидаясь к Юри. – Какой же позор».

\- Прости, мне так жаль, - начал он, едва приблизившись. Маккачин распластался на бедном парне, облизывая его лицо и обнюхивая испорченную синюю футболку. Виктор отогнал его коротким « _Прочь_ , Макка».

Юри скривился, морща нос и хмурясь. Он осторожно пропустил пряди волос сквозь пальцы, отдергиваясь, когда наткнулся на сырое яйцо. Виктор в жизни не чувствовал себя так плохо, а когда Юри начал показывать ему что-то жестами – почувствовал еще хуже.

\- Прости, я не понимаю, что это значит, - сказал он.

Юри указал на опрокинутую корзину, лежащую слишком далеко, чтобы он мог дотянуться, и тоже покрытую яйцами; он сложил вместе ладони, тоже делая из них корзиночку, затем сжал руку в кулак и провел им вдоль туловища и, наконец, указал на себя. У Виктора ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что ему пытаются сказать, но, в конце концов, он догадался и принес Юри корзину. Тот покопался в ней, достал блокнот (к счастью, чистый) и ручку и написал: « _У тебя милый пес, так что не волнуйся_ ».

Виктор в ответ улыбнулся с сожалением и протянул руку, которую Юри принял.

\- Вот так вот, - сказал он, поднимая парня. – Сколько яиц ты купил?

 «Два десятка», - написал Юри.

\- Момент.

Он почувствовал, как его нерешительно тянут за куртку, но ее отпустили, едва он открыл рот. Он попросил новых яиц и отдал их Юри – проверить, не битые ли они. Сердце Виктора трепетало от одного только взгляда на худые пальцы, со знанием дела изучающие яйца.

Он расплатился, и Юри забрал упаковки, укладывая их в корзину. Виктор тем временем спросил у продавца, нет ли у него бумажных полотенец, и когда тот склонился, чтобы поискать под прилавком, за куртку снова потянули – в этот раз сильнее. Виктор обернулся, и в его лицо тут же уткнулся блокнот.

\- Чт– _Юри_ , - запротестовал он, но парень настойчиво потряс блокнотом. Указал на него.

Виктор осторожно обхватил запястье Юри, чтобы он не тряс рукой, и с легким удовлетворением заметил, как тот смущенно покраснел, но никак не отреагировал на это. На странице блокнота было написано: « _Все в порядке! Я просто дойду до Ю-топии и там приведу себя в порядок, не надо бумажных полотенец!_ »

\- Но не со скорлупой же в волосах, - не согласился Виктор.

Юри слабо раздраженно выдохнул, покачал головой и сделал большие глаза. Он еще несколько раз ткнул пальцем в блокнот, и Виктор вздохнул.

\- Ладно, - сдался он, отпуская запястье Юри. – Если ты так хочешь.

Ответом ему был решительный кивок. Лицо Юри было уже алым. Он развернул блокнот и, быстро что-то нацарапав, показал Виктору: « _Спасибо за яйца, кстати. Увидимся_ ».

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Ты так просто от меня не отделаешься. Всю эту кашу заварил я, так что я должен убедиться, что вы с твоей поклажей доберетесь до дома без происшествий. К тому же, - он не сдержал усмешку, - тебе что, не говорили не класть все яйца в одну корзину?

Глаза Юри расширились, а плечи затряслись от едва сдерживаемого смеха, и он, покачав головой, написал: « _Это было ужасно_ ».

\- Правда? – спросил Виктор с показной задумчивостью. – Всегда думал, что я неплохо управляюсь с игрой слов. По крайней мере, лучше, чем с танцами, - он подмигнул. Но Юри лишь непонимающе склонил голову и очаровательно нахмурился.

 « _Без комментариев_ », - написал он, и Виктор задохнулся.

\- Я был так ужасен прошлой ночью? – спросил он, для пущего эффекта хватаясь за сердце. – Я думал, между нами было что-то особенное! – и хотя он вроде как шутил, недоумение Юри лишь усилилось, и на сердце Виктора потяжелело.

Юри не помнил прошлую ночь.

Это объясняло, почему он сначала был так резок.

 « _Ох, Виктор Никифоров, ну ты и жопа_ », - подумал он про себя, смотря, как выражение лица Юри меняется с озадаченного на обеспокоенное. Он написал что-то в своем блокноте и показал:

« _Ты в порядке?_ »

Виктор кивнул, натягивая фальшивую улыбку. Продавец кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и протянул упаковку салфеток. Виктор молча взял их и обернулся к Юри.

\- Точно не нужны? Идти домой с яйцами в волосах будет весьма отвратительно, не думаешь? Дай я… - и он протянул руку, стирая желток с виска Юри. Тот покраснел и выхватил у Виктора салфетки, вместо них впихивая корзину.

Они отошли от продавца – Маккачин двинулся следом, выглядя довольным собой. Виктор кинул на него укоризненный взгляд и получил в ответ собачий вариант нахальной ухмылочки.

\- Прости за Макку, - произнес Виктор, когда Юри без особого энтузиазма поскреб одно из яичных пятен.

Юри пожал плечами, и Виктор почувствовал вину, скручивающуюся в животе.  Судя по всему, никакие извинения тут не помогут.

\- Я могу купить тебе новую одежду, если пятна не сойдут? – предложил он.

Юри покачал головой. Он кинул грязную салфетку в ближайшую мусорку, а затем вновь протянул руку к корзинке. Виктор взял свои собственные сумки (ныне содержащие только редис и две макрели) и последовал за Юри по Маркет-стрит.

\- Хотя бы позволь проводить тебя, - попытался задобрить он. – Прости, я просто… Ты меня не помнишь, но мы познакомились прошлой ночью у Леруа. Мы танцевали? И я раздумывал, когда же снова тебя увижу, и представь мое удивление, когда я наткнулся на тебя – ну, Макка наткнулся на тебя – здесь.

Юри ничего не сказал, весьма занятый, судя по его виду, перестановкой ног. Виктор вздохнул, высматривая в печальном выражении лица парня какие-нибудь едва уловимые изменения, показывающие, что он устал от него. И определенно надеялся, что дело не в этом. Виктор мог иногда быть настойчив, но он умел не переступать черту.

\- Прости за болтовню. Я заткнусь, - предложил он. И не прошли они и двух шагов, как по его руке постучали блокнотом.

 « _Все в порядке. Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь_ », - было небрежно написано.

\- Ты не злишься? – уточнил Виктор.

 « _Как ты и сказал, меня сбил твой пес, не ты_ ».

\- Точно, - Виктор вздохнул. Они наконец вышли на набережную, и звук и запах фермерского рынка ослабели. Через мгновение почему-то напряженной тишины Виктор вновь подал голос: - Кстати, зачем тебе два десятка яиц?

« _Семейные дела_ », - отозвался Юри.

\- Точно, - повторил Виктор. – Управляете рестораном, да?

Юри кивнул. « _Ты уже был в Ю-топии?_ »

\- Нет, но все собираюсь. _Теперь_ у меня больше причин, - Виктор вновь подмигнул и, когда на щеках Юри проявился румянец, мысленно торжественно вскинул кулак. – Ты, случаем, не помогаешь в спа? Ну, массаж там, педикюр, что-нибудь такое?

Юри фыркнул со смеха. « _Предпочитаем оставлять это профессионалам_ », - написал он.

\- Жаль, - сказал Виктор, потому что он умел бесстыдно флиртовать и потому что сейчас он пан или пропал. – Я бы не отказался от массажа, если бы ты его делал.

Юри покраснел сильнее. « _Было бы ужасно_ », - ответил он.

\- Как-то сложно поверить.

Юри покачал головой – в каждом его движении читалось отчаяние. Они наконец добрались до «Ю-топии», расположенной в конце набережной, и Виктор впервые толком посмотрел на отель. Снаружи он выглядел, как старый особняк с характерной красной черепичной крышей, парой шпилей и башенок, напоминающих о замке, но над окнами свисали фонари, а переделанная часть здания своими ровными линиями и деревянной отделкой напоминала скорее японский онсен.

Над парадным входом в отель возвышалась небольшая каменная пристройка, а перед ним был устроен небольшой перекресток. На нем у обочины примостилась пара машин, а несколько двигались к выезду на Боухилл Лейн. Здесь, у ворот, Юри и остановился; кивнул на красивые резные дубовые двери, ведущие в отель.

 « _Теперь ты убедился, что я добрался нормально_ , - написал он. – _Спасибо за яйца_ ».

\- Хорошо, - сказал Виктор, хотя чувство внутри было ровно противоположным. Маккачин слабо заскулил, будто бы соглашаясь. Но Юри коротко кивнул, помахал на прощание и обернулся к дверям.

Виктору хотелось крикнуть, хотелось остановить его. Ему нужно было столько сказать. Он даже не спросил у него телефон, ради всего святого! Но слова будто застряли в его горле, и все, что он мог – смотреть, как Юри идет к дверям.

\- Простите! – окликнул кто-то, и Виктору пришлось уступить дорогу издерганному посыльному с огромной тележкой, загруженной чемоданами. К тому моменту, как тележка с посыльным исчезли внутри отеля, там же исчез и Юри.

Виктор вздохнул и, прихватив Маккачина, нехотя направился домой.

* * *

Позже этим же вечером, выгуливая Маккачина по пляжу, Виктор заметил Кацудона, высунувшегося под пирсом.

Маккачин радостно залаял, натягивая поводок в сторону тюленя. Но Кацудон увидел пуделя и, к удивлению Виктора, развернулся и скользнул обратно в воду.

Маккачин замер у кромки воды и заскулил, словно спрашивая у тюленя, почему он бежит; разве они не друзья? Но Кацудон растворился в синеве воды, даже не обернувшись, и Виктор склонился, чтобы сочувствующе погладить пса.

\- Это было грубо, Макка, - тихо сказал он Маккачину, потерянно глядящему в воду. – Пойдем, куплю тебе что-нибудь вкусное.

* * *

**График мероприятий «Недели Возвращений 2016»**

Как известно большинству жителей Торвилль Коув, Неделя Возвращений уже вовсю идет! По традиции Неделя Возвращений открывает туристический сезон в Торвилле благодаря богатеньким городским пижонам, возвращающимся сюда на лето и целую неделю устраивающим роскошные вечеринки. «Вестник Торвилль Коув» собрал здесь все самые ожидаемые события недели. Все они, если не написано иного, абсолютно бесплатны и открыты для всех желающих!

**СУББОТА, 23 АПРЕЛЯ**

Возвращение Короля: Вечеринка семьи Леруа  
_19:00 – 1:00,_ _Боухилл Лейн, 21. Форма одежды полуофициальная._

**ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ, 24 АПРЕЛЯ**

Вечеринка семьи Манро  
_20:00 — полночь, Гардинер Драйв, 4._

**ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК, 25 АПРЕЛЯ**

Бочонки в бухте: Вечеринка семьи Найт  
_20:30 – 1:00, Кларк Роад, 25._

**ВТОРНИК, 26 АПРЕЛЯ**

Вечеринка семьи Гибсон  
_16:00 — 20:00,_ _Боухилл Лейн, 34. Вход только по приглашению через Фейсбук._

**СРЕДА, 27 АПРЕЛЯ**

Празднование воссоединения Фрейзеров Горных и Фрейзеров Островных  
_18:00 – 21:00, ратуша Торвилль Коув. Килты обязательны. Вход только для членов клана Фрейзеров и их гостей._

Вечеринка семьи Фицпатрик  
_20:00 — полночь, Гардинер Драйв, 6. Рекомендуется взять купальник._

**ЧЕТВЕРГ, 28 АПРЕЛЯ**

Вечеринка семьи МакАдам  
_18:00 – 22:00, Кларк Роад, 19._

Двойной сеанс КиноКоув: «Король и Фигурист» и «Победа на Льду»  
_19:30 – полночь, набережная. Приносите свои стулья и пледы! Еду можно будет приобрести на месте._

**ПЯТНИЦА, 29 АПРЕЛЯ**

Вечеринка семьи Грей  
_22:00 – 3:00,_ _Боухилл Лейн, 27. Форма одежды полуофициальная._

**СУББОТА, 30 АПРЕЛЯ**

Пляжный Бал: Свинг Западного побережья  
_19:00 – 20:00, набережная. Преподают Минако Окукава и Челестино Чалдини._

Первый летний концерт в Коув 2016: Шоу Юных Музыкантов  
_20:00 – 22:30, набережная. При участии «_ _CHVRCHES_ _» и местного артиста Лео де ла Иглесиа._

Список всех мероприятий и их местоположение можно найти в библиотеке, на нашем сайте или в Инстаграме под хештегом #неделявозвращенийвторвилль2016.

* * *

Виктор сходил на еще несколько вечеринок Недели Возвращений, в основном в надежде снова встретить там Юри.

На вечеринке вечером понедельника он объявился в компании Кристофа. Атмосфера на ней была, как на студенческой тусовке, что вызывало у Виктора не особо приятные воспоминания о вечеринках, на которых он бывал в Университете Хартфорда, пока добывал материал для «Вишневого прыжка». Какого-то пацана в кепке два крайне крепких парня пытались вверх тормашками поставить на бочонок пива, а когда Виктор попытался отыскать туалет, он наткнулся на человека, наполнявшего ванную крепким алкоголем.

\- За этим кошмаром хотя бы следят родители? – спросил он Кристофа, вновь отыскав его болтающим с каким-то парнем с каштановыми волосами до подбородка. Кристоф пожал плечами, отпил из красного пластикового стаканчика и скривился. Виктор даже _знать_ не желал, что там.

Он добрался до кухни, чтобы налить себе что-нибудь, потому что не доверял ни смеси в ванной, ни тому, что раздавал прыщавый подросток с кудрявыми волосами и брекетами. Юри точно не мог оказаться даже неподалеку от такой вечеринки; если ему пришлось выпить столько шампанского на (куда, _куда_ более) классической вечеринке у Леруа, чтобы перестать стесняться, то Виктор боялся представить, сколько пришлось бы пить на _такой_ вечеринке.

И с этими мыслями Виктор принялся отсчитывать минуты до момента, когда будет приемлемо уйти. Налив себе водки, лежащей на кухонном столе, Виктор прошел в гостиную, где наткнулся на Юру Плисецкого, вызывающего какого-то блондина в зеленых солнцезащитных на игру в пив-понг.

\- Он знает, что тебе пятнадцать? – поинтересовался Виктор у Юры. Тот обернулся к нему без малейшей улыбки.

\- Ты знаешь, когда надо заткнуться? – резко ответил он и тут же вытащил из собравшейся вокруг стола толпы Милу.

Виктор знать не хотел, откуда они _оба_ знают, как играть. Так что он направился обратно в комнату к Кристофу, по пути допивая водку. Когда он заглянул на кухню, чтобы налить еще, он услышал из соседней комнаты вопль, за которым тут же последовал ни с чем не сравнимый крик Плисецкого: «Да я тебе в этой тупой игре жопу надеру, Джей-Джей!»

\- Кажется, им там весело, - жизнерадостно заметил Кристоф, и Виктор вздохнул.

Вечеринка в среду была чуть лучше. Она прочно обосновалась на заднем дворе дома, и хозяева даже надули несколько лодок, на которые забирались люди. Вода все еще была достаточно холодной, но вечер был теплый, да и семья установила несколько обогревателей и гриль для сосисок. Через некоторое время после заката они разожгли костер, и гости жарили на нем булочки и маршмеллоу.

Виктор пришел на вечеринку один, и, немного побыв в воде, отправился к костру, чтобы захватить что-нибудь выпить. Юра Плисецкий тоже был на этой вечеринке – он яростно пихал в костер свое маршмеллоу. Увидев это, Виктор слегка усмехнулся.

Стоя в очереди за сосисками, он наткнулся на Пхичита. Тот свою еду уже получил и теперь снимал тарелку для Инстаграма.

\- Виктор! – воскликнул он, как только выложил фотографию. – Круто, что ты тут! Как насчет сэлфи для Инсты?

Виктор молча кивнул, подмигивая в камеру вместе с Пхичитом.

\- Ты привел Юри? – спросил он, едва Пхичит нажал на кнопку. Парень рассмеялся.

\- Пытался, но он сказал, что занят, - ответил он.

Виктор кивнул и указал на сосиски.

\- Как тебе? – спросил он.

Пхичит пожал плечами.

\- Могли быть и хуже, - отозвался он. – Хотя на одной прошлогодней вечеринке подавали потроха. Довольно противоречивая едва – ты ее либо любишь, либо ненавидишь. Люди потом несколько дней дрались.

\- Так можно сказать про всю британскую еду, - заметил Виктор.

\- Ну, я в Колледж Торвилля приехал точно не для того, чтобы еду изучать, - рассмеялся Пхичит.

\- А зачем приехал? – поинтересовался Виктор у него.

\- Милый городок с удивительным объемом ресурсов? И сильный художественный факультет. Да и я хотел сменить обстановку после Бангкока, - пожал плечами парень.

Виктор кивнул, глядя на садящееся над горизонтом солнце. На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел гладкую темную голову Кацудона, высунувшуюся на безопасном расстоянии от вечеринки, но, когда он моргнул, голова исчезла.

Последняя вечеринка, куда пришел Виктор, была в пятницу. Она была относительно спокойной; большинство, наверное, выгорело из-за безостановочного празднования всю неделю и собиралось с силами перед завтрашним концертом. Виктору казалось странным, что первый летний концерт проходит даже не в мае, но, возможно, название в основном было для привлечения туристов.

Хотя в этом году туристический сезон _и правда_ начался раньше обычного из-за него и Кацудона…

Виктор окунулся в джаз, исполняемый группой ребят. Некоторых из них он узнал – Лео де ла Иглесиа, местный американский спасатель, которого Виктор видел у Леруа, был за саксофоном, а Гуанг-Хонг – за пианино. Остальных трех – мрачного басиста, сердитого трубача и барабанщицу с наполовину обритой головой, – Виктор не узнал. Но, если подумать, то играли они все равно неплохо.

 «На такой вечеринке Юри мог бы появиться», - подумал Виктор. Спокойная музыка, расслабляющая атмосфера, прекрасная еда. Он взял бокал шампанского у проходящего официанта, спокойно изучая комнату в поисках Юри.

Какой-то брюнет, одетый в черное, опирался о колонну. Виктор двинулся к нему, чувствуя, как бьется сердце. «Вдруг?» - понадеялся он, придвигаясь все ближе.

Но затем мужчина обернулся, и с горечью Виктор осознал, что это вовсе не Юри, а незнакомый ему человек с выбритыми висками и весьма характерным скучающим выражением лица. Виктор шагнул назад, тут же занимая себя поисками стола с закусками, чтобы пополнить запас паштета и маленьких крекеров в форме хлебушка.

Разочарование не отпускало его, все прочнее укрепляясь с каждым прошедшим часом, потому что Юри все так же не появлялся. Сегодня Виктор даже не видел никого знакомого, так что он даже не мог ни у кого спросить, не видел ли кто Юри. Что было даже неплохо, учитывая, что его постоянные расспросы о Юри заставляли его выглядеть до ужаса отчаявшимся.

Наконец он сдался и захватил паштета в долгую и печальную дорогу домой. Он прошел мимо «Ю-топии», ярко освещенной фонарями и светом из окон, и (в который уже раз) задался вопросом, какое окно принадлежит Юри.

* * *

**НОВИНКА! Тур «Призраки и легенды Торвилль Коув»**

Присоединяйтесь к путешествию по Шотландии в нашем новом жутко страшном туре! С «Призраками и легендами Торвилль Коув» вы изучите этот исторический городок после заката и обнаружите его самые паранормальные места. Узрите в новом свете всем известные достопримечательности Торвилля – карусель на набережной, курорт «Ю-топия» и старинное кладбище Боухилл!

Туры проводятся в понедельник, среду и четверг после захода солнца, сбор в Туристическом Центре рядом с выходом к пирсу.

** ЗАБРОНИРУЙТЕ СЕЙЧАС **

* * *

Офис Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув расположился в Туристическом Центре неподалеку от выхода к пирсу. Он делил помещение с небольшой туристической компанией, предлагающей круизы по гавани, велосипедные туры и заодно ночные туры по паранормальным местам.

\- Все для туристов, - весело сказала Юко, игнорируя взгляд, который на нее метнул представитель этой самой компании из соседнего окна. – Они все немного боятся старика Плисецкого, уж больно у него тяжелый взгляд, но, правда, если хочешь _настоящий_ призрачный тур – тебе к нему. Туры, которые он устраивает по маяку, куда лучше всех в городе.

Парочка, разговаривающая с представителем компании, кажется, прислушалась к предложению. Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Может, не стоит говорить об этом рядом с конкурентом? – предположил он.

\- Хочу, чтобы люди получили лучшие впечатления от нашего города, - отозвалась Юко без малейшего стыда. Представитель компании уже пронизывал ее взглядом. Виктор подавил улыбку.

\- Значит, надо подумать, а не посетить ли мне маяк самому! – сказал он. – Правда, Юра может не оценить, если я внезапно к ним завалюсь.

Юко рассмеялась.

\- Если он не ведет себя, как мудак, то он, скорее всего, что-то задумал. Он, конечно, не всем нравится, но в душе он хороший парень.

Виктор улыбнулся, когда представитель компании отвел парочку подальше от Туристического Центра – видно, чтобы убедить их, что призрачный тур по городу стоит потраченных времени и денег. Юко, усмехнувшись, проводила их взглядом.

\- Все равно гиды пользуются книгой старика Плисецкого про призраков Торвилль Коув, - сказала она. – Так что они заплатят за одно и то же.

\- Он написал книгу о призраках? – заинтересовался Виктор.

\- Ага, можешь найти в книжном или в библиотеке! Очень хороший сборник. Плисецкий указан как редактор, но он столько сил вложил в расписывание легенд, что стоило бы назвать его автором, – Юко оперлась локтями о прилавок, склонив голову. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты тут не ради книги старика Плисецкого.

Виктор хмыкнул, потирая шею.

\- Подловила, Юко, - отозвался он. – Я… ну. Просто хотел узнать, как там Юри Кацуки? Он больше не пришел ни на одну вечеринку за всю Неделю Возвращений, и… - замялся он, пожав плечами. – Прости, слишком тороплю события.

\- Да, есть такое, - усмехнувшись, согласилась Юко, а затем подперла щеку ладонью и глянула на него сквозь челку. – Он не особо любит вечеринки, мог заметить. Но обычно его можно уговорить сообщениями или подобным. У тебя есть его номер?

\- К сожалению, нет. Не было возможности спросить.

\- Тогда прости, но я не особо смогу помочь, - протянула Юко задумчиво.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Все нормально. Наверное, пора смириться с мыслью, что я больше его не увижу, если только мой пес опять не врежется в него на рынке, - он натянуто рассмеялся. – Он поэтому меня избегает? Из-за Маккачина?

Что-то изменилось в лице Юко; ей словно внезапно стало неудобно.

\- Я… так не _думаю_? – ответила она голосом чуть выше обычного. – Но с Юри никогда нельзя знать точно; иногда он может сильно удивить.

Виктор кивнул, постукивая пальцами по прилавку.

\- Пожалуй, - согласился он. – Он первый человек, который не упомянул «Короля и Фигуриста». Я даже не уверен, знает ли он, что я писатель.

Юко громко фыркнула.

\- О, уж он-то знает, - с ухмылкой сказала она.

\- Правда? – Виктор был уверен, что глаза у него сияют. Если быть полностью честным с собой, он и не помнил, когда в последний раз длительный разговор не сводился к писательству, Ледяной Триаде или к вопросам, когда выйдет новая книга. И то, что Юри осторожно обходил эту тему стороной, было как минимум мило.

Ухмылка Юко была буквально до ушей.

\- Он узнал про твои книги на первом курсе в Сент-Эндрюсском университете, - поведала она. – Так что он, можно сказать, один из твоих ранних фанатов, потому что выпустился он не так давно.

\- Ох, - просто выдохнул Виктор. В голове всплыла новая идея. Может, если ему повезет и все пройдет так, как надо, он все же сможет вновь встретиться с Юри.

Его телефон неожиданно зазвонил. Виктор извинился и взял трубку, на прощание маша Юко рукой.

\- Да? – спросил он.

\- Виктор! – воскликнула Натали Леруа, потому что вселенная, кажется, наконец-то была на его стороне. – Просто хотела узнать, не думал ли ты над тем, что мы обсуждали?

\- Думал, - сказал Виктор. – И я согласен.

* * *

**Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

...что лучше извиняться, чем просить разрешения.  
Так что сообщаю, что устраиваю встречу в книжном клубе Торвилль Коув!  


целую,  
вн

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Витя,

В твоем сообщении нет и слова извинений. Но как будто я могу остановить тебя. Развлекайся, но помни, что ты должен мне хотя бы наметки.

-Яков

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Работаю над этим! Куча дел, ты понимаешь. Но я могу хоть чуточку выйти в люди, а уже потом сесть и писать!

целую,  
вн

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: Re: Re** **: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Витя,

Что ты собрался писать, если у тебя нет даже идеи, которую ты мог бы сообщить мне?

-Яков

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Будет сюрприз!

целую,  
вн

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Витя,

Похоже на присущий тебе способ сказать «Понятия не имею, что делаю».

-Яков

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне…**

Верь в меня хоть немного! Клянусь, я знаю, что делаю. Просто подожди. Оно будет того стоить.

целую,  
вн

* * *

Книжный Клуб Торвилль Коув радушно приглашает всех на

ВСТРЕЧУ  
с  
ВИКТОРОМ НИКИФОРОВЫМ  
(автором «Короля и Фигуриста»)

7 мая 2016  
17:00 — 19:00  
Магазин книг и подарков «Сокровища Торвилля»  
Торвилль Коув, Маркет-стрит, 14

Сообщите о желании прийти Натали Леруа (nathalie_leroy@gmail.com)

Приносите свои копии «Короля и Фигуриста» на подписание!

* * *

Книжный магазин, казалось, был битком забит людьми, желающими встретиться с Виктором. Он не знал, сколько копий «Короля и Фигуриста» уже подписал, но запястье разболелось, а осталось еще _так много_.

Он отпил воды, съел пару закусок, которые ему принес Гуанг-Хонг, и улыбнулся очередному человеку в очереди. Это был Лео де ла Иглесиа, все еще влажный после океана, хотя и простоял в очереди с полчаса.

\- Как сегодня на пляже? – спросил Виктор, оставляя пару строк в его копии «Короля и Фигуриста».

\- Полно народа. Сегодня придется попотеть, - Лео провел рукой по волосам, и рядом с Виктором послышался стук – это Гуанг-Хонг уронил маркер. Виктор скрыл улыбку. – И Юко считает, что в конце недели может пройти шторм, так что надо будет передать штормовое предупреждение. Это отгонит народ с пляжа, но иногда туристы могут быть очень упрямыми.

\- Некоторые идут купаться в любую погоду, - согласилась Натали Леруа, стоящая с другой стороны от Виктора, последние несколько минут хлопотавшая над тем, чтобы мужчина ни в чем не нуждался. Что _слегка_ так ошеломляло.

Он распрямился и передал книгу Лео.

\- Хочешь сэлфи в Инстаграм? – предложил он. Лео согласился, они быстро сфотографировались, парень отошел к Гуанг-Хонгу, и вперед выступил очередной ожидающий.

Виктор поглядел на стоящих за ним людей. Среди них не было ни намека на знакомую копну темных волос, не мелькали очки в синей оправе. Но, может, Юри дождется окончания встречи? Нужно продолжить просто на всякий случай.

Поэтому Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Кому подписывать? – спросил он.

\- Кассандре Дуан, - сказала женщина, улыбаясь. Виктор заметил, что книгой оказался «Вишневый прыжок», и усмехнулся.

\- Не фанат «Короля и Фигуриста»? – спросил он.

\- Больше привязалась к Джейку Баттлу, если честно, - ответила она.

\- Рад! Мне нравилось писать о нем и его друзьях, - рассмеялся Виктор.

\- Но у меня есть вопрос, - продолжила Кассандра, и мужчина приподнял бровь, поощряя ее любопытство. – Седьмая глава.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Определенно поцелуй, - сообщил он. Женщина победно вскинула кулак. – Ага, редактор слегка напутал со словами, но я точно хотел, чтобы Баттл поцеловал Джина, когда «Моряки» завоевали Кубок Стэнли.

\- Слава Богу! Все мои друзья уверены, что они просто обнялись.

\- Ну, слово Божье, что они поцеловались, так что ваши друзья ошибаются, - Виктор протянул ей книгу и подмигнул. – Спасибо за вашу поддержку!

Следующим в очереди оказался не Юри, как и тот, что был за ним. Виктор терпеливо просидел два часа, подписывая книги и улыбаясь в камеры в надежде, что следующим подошедшим будет Юри.

Он слегка просветлел, когда заметил Пхичита, пусть количество книг у него в руках и омрачало радость.

\- Выжимаешь все возможное из ситуации, а? – заметил Виктор, глядя на разложенные перед ним книги. Среди них были не только по две копии каждой книги из Ледяной Триады, но и более ранние, менее известные работы, - он был уверен, что «Танцующие лезвия» уже не издаются, и как вообще Пхичит раздобыл его первый сборник поэзии, «О геометрии снежинок», если в мире было всего пять сотен копий?

\- Предвосхищая вопросы: они не все мои, - сказал Пхичит, когда Виктор начал подписывать. – На самом деле, большинство принадлежат Юри.

При упоминании Юри Виктор быстро поднял взгляд.

\- Почему он не смог прийти? – спросил он.

\- Если честно, не знаю, - отозвался Пхичит немного неловко. – Он просто сказал, что плохо себя чувствует.

\- Но передал неплохую коллекцию, чтобы проставить автографы, - заметил Виктор, надеясь, что по его лицу не видно, как внутри все танцует танго. Когда Юко сказала, что Юри его фанат, она как-то забыла упомянуть, что Юри собрал даже самые неизвестные его работы!

\- А, ну, его всегда больше интересовала твоя поэзия, а не проза. По крайней мере, он мне так сказал, - пожал плечами Пхичит. – Юри – один из тех, кому посчастливилось иметь больше свободного времени, чем он может потратить, так что он в основном читает и пишет.

\- Тогда считай, что я заинтересован в его работах, - ответил Виктор, с любовью выводя свое имя (и несколько сердечек) на форзаце зачитанной копии «Танцующих лезвий», а затем беря в руки «О геометрии снежинок». – Это его? – спросил он, хотя был уверен, что уже знает ответ.

Пхичит кивнул. Виктор усмехнулся и добавил к своему имени на форзаце еще и номер.

* * *

**От:**  [неизвестный номер]  
привет! это юри. ты написал свой номер в сборнике поэзии?

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
юри! я так рад, что мы снова можем пообщаться! ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)

 **От:** Юри ❤  
хаха этот каомоджи похож на тебя, у тебя такой же рот, когда ты улыбаешься

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
о? мне стоит улыбаться почаще? (*´ ♡ `*)

 **От:** Юри ❤  
это очень мило (*/ω＼*)

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
боюсь, что по милоте ты меня с легкостью обскочишь. ты милый даже со скорлупой в волосах (´ ♡ ˘ ʃƪ)

 **От:** Юри ❤  
я ее целую вечность выковыривал (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
и снова  
прости за макку  
ты ему очень нравишься! до этого он так делал только со мной

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
но позволь мне загладить вину (；^ ♡ ^)୨

 **От:** Юри ❤  
это не обязательно! ты и так купил яйца!

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
а если я хочу провести с тобой время так, чтобы не было ни яиц, ни алкоголя?

 **От:** Юри ❤  
тогда как насчет как-нибудь поесть мороженого?

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
прекрасно! когда ты свободен?

 **От:** Юри ❤  
сегодня после трех. встретимся у ю-топии?

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
отлично!ヾ(*≧♡≦)ノ

* * *

В «Ю-топию» Виктор пришел как раз вовремя, конечно, потому что слишком ранний приход выдал бы все его отчаяние, а прийти позже было бы грубо. Но из дома он ушел рано – в основном из-за нервов, - поэтому к набережной он вышел с большим запасом времени. Благодаря этому он успел купить небольшой букетик гардений у флориста на Маркет-стрит и теперь теребил ленточку, раздумывая, не стоило ли ему выпустить Маккачина из дома, а уже потом нестись в город как влюбленный придурок.

До этого он еще не был в вестибюле «Ю-топии», так что открывшаяся за резными дубовыми дверями современная обстановка с деревянной отделкой застала его врасплох. Он почти что мог сказать, где заканчивается старое поместье и начинается современный отель в японском стиле. «Ю-топия» замысловато лавировала между широкой массивной лестницей и гладкими деревянными полами, между вычурными портретами на стенах и шелковыми гобеленами на раздвижных дверях, между объединяющимся прошлым и настоящим, Западом и Востоком. И каким-то образом это не просто работало, но и захватывало дух.

\- Ждешь Юри? – поинтересовалась женщина за стойкой регистрации, отвлекая Виктора от мыслей. На ней была юката с бейджиком, гласившим «Мари», а когда женщина сдвинулась с места, Виктор почувствовал запах сигарет. – Он сейчас выйдет, всего пара минут, как вернулся.

\- Вернулся? – переспросил Виктор. – Откуда?

Мари тут же опустила взгляд на стойку регистрации так, словно она была самым интересным предметом в мире.

Осознав, что у него появилось немного свободного времени, и слишком нервничая, чтобы просто сидеть и теребить букетик, пока он не развалится, Виктор принялся расхаживать по вестибюлю. Он вновь поглядел на картины на стене. Среди них были скучные портреты и черно-белые фотографии семьи Торвиллей, которые владели поместьем до того, как оно стало отелем, и цветные фото семейства Кацуки, которые владели им сейчас. Он заметил, что у Кацуки когда-то был пудель, как две капли воды похожий на Маккачина, только меньше. На огромном количестве фотографий был маленький Юри (и как же душа Виктора _расцветала_ при виде крошечного пухлощекого Юри!) со своим щенком, зачастую на пляже в воде.

В воде Юри выглядел как дома, заметил Виктор. Была еще относительно старая фотография с восемнадцатилетним Юри, поднимающимся из воды как сама Венера – капли разлетались от его волос, на пленке кажущиеся полупрозрачными жемчужинами. Чем дольше он смотрел на фото, тем сложнее ему становилось вспомнить, как дышать.

А затем Виктор понял, что на более новых фотографиях пес не появляется. Да и, если подумать, по вестибюлю нельзя было понять, что пес здесь вообще живет – исключая все связанное с весьма свободным отношением к содержанию животных.

\- Не знал, что у вас есть пес, - сказал Виктор.

Когда он обернулся к Мари, выражение ее лица было нечитаемым.

\- Уже нет, - ответила она резко.

\- Что с ним случилось? – вырвалось у Виктора изо рта прежде, чем он успел подумать. Он кашлянул. – Ну, ты не обязана отвечать, но…

\- Он умер, - сказала Мари.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Виктор. – Сожалею.

Женщина пожала плечами.

\- Юри это сильно задело, так что я бы при нем на эту тему не говорила, - она помолчала и наклонилась к стойке, стальным взглядом пронизывая Виктора. – Так уж случилось, что я знаю, зачем ты тут, Никифоров, и я знаю, как ты обычно работаешь.

Виктор почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Мари могла бы хоть дробовик натирать, говоря это, и то это была бы меньшая угроза. Но он решил не рисковать:

\- Что ты знаешь?

Может, это и не было лучшим ответом, потому что выражение лица Мари не поменялось.

\- Мой младший братец очень чувствительный. Он никогда не признает, но я уверена, что твои стихи спасли ему жизнь, когда его пес умер. Так что я рада, что он смог с тобой встретиться. И в то же время, все мы знаем, как ты заботишься о достоверности своих работ. И если окажется, что это просто «исследование» для будущей книги…

\- Это не так! – тут же возразил Виктор. Мари приподняла бровь. – Поверь, то, что я хочу проводить время с Юри, не имеет отношения к писательству.

\- Ну конечно, - холодно сказала она.

\- _Правда_ , - надавил Виктор. Мари открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но внезапно угроза исчезла с ее лица, словно смытая волной, и она улыбнулась кому-то за спиной Виктора.

Он обернулся. Там стоял Юри – с мокрыми волосами и раскрасневшимися щеками. На нем был тонкий бежевый джемпер, надетый поверх синей клетчатой рубашки, и джинсы. Виктор почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, когда Юри показал что-то Мари жестами, а та ответила ему тем же.

А потом Юри помахал Виктору, и тот мгновенно вытянул перед собой гардении, словно цветы могли скрыть его смущение от того, насколько же он был жалок, раз завелся от вида Юри Кацуки в _джемпере_ , черт возьми.

Юри принял цветы, глядя на них широко раскрытыми сверкающими глазами, и Виктор сконфуженно потер шею.

\- Я оказался в городе слишком рано и подумал, что они тебе понравятся, - сказал он.

Юри благодарно улыбнулся и коротко коснулся подбородка кончиком пальца, а затем провел ладонью вниз, беззвучно проговаривая «спасибо» так, словно слал воздушный поцелуй. Виктор знал этот жест; после того случая с яйцами он посмотрел самые распространенные жесты, как только добрался до компьютера. Так что он поднял руку, раскрыв ладонь и чуть согнув пальцы.

\- Не за что, - добавил он, чтобы Юри точно понял, что он пытается сказать.

Засияв (честно, сердце Виктора просто не выдерживало), Юри протянул гардении Мари. Он показал ей что-то – скорее всего, указания, потому что Мари заворчала, но все равно кивнула – и, взяв Виктора за руку, потянул его к двери.

Полуденное солнце оказалось слишком ярким для Виктора, когда он ступил на улицу, и ему понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть. Юри не отходил от него; Виктор чувствовал свежий запах его шампуня, все еще остающийся в волосах.

\- Мари сказала, что ты опаздываешь, потому что только вернулся откуда-то, - произнес он. Вышло более навязчиво, чем хотелось бы.

Юри отпустил его руку и сделал движение руками, словно плыл. Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Надо было догадаться, что ты плаваешь. На тех фотографиях в вестибюле ты как русалка.

Юри на мгновение спрятал лицо за ладонью, а затем достал блокнот и написал: « _Прости, когда я плаваю, теряю счет времени!_ »

\- Полностью понимаю, - ответил Виктор. Юри заложил руки за спину, и часть Виктора жалела, что он не может снова взять его за руку. Но он усмирил свое желание и вместо этого сказал: - Пойдем, купим мороженого.

Когда они зашли в кафе-мороженое, Юра громко застонал.

\- А я-то думал, когда это произойдет, - сказал он. Юри показал ему что-то, и Юра тут же ответил.

Виктор не мог отвести взгляда от того, как легко они обменивались жестами. Он и не знал, что Юра свободно владеет языком жестов, как и того, что он может выражать одинаковую агрессию что в словах, что в жестах. Разве значение жестов не поменяется, если хмуриться? И все же Юри явно прекрасно его понимал.

Наконец, Юра глянул и на него.

\- С каким вкусом хочешь, Псина?

Виктор моргнул.

\- А? – переспросил он с умным видом.

\- Не позволю тебе тут стоять и тратить мое время. Вкус назови.

\- Клубника, - мгновенно ответил Виктор. Юра кивнул, открыл холодильник и взял два рожка. Один он наполнил клубничным мороженым для Виктора, второй, нарочито скорчившись – мятным с шоколадной крошкой, для Юри, скорее всего.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты нашел себе именно того, кто ест химию, - добавил Юра, протягивая им рожки. Юри потянулся к карману, но Виктор перехватил его запястье и покачал головой. Достал собственный кошелек, чтобы расплатиться.

\- Мята с шоколадной крошкой – вполне приемлемый вкус, - сказал он.

Юра задохнулся.

\- Верни мне клубничный рожок сейчас же, - потребовал он.

В ответ Виктор лизнул мороженое. Юра заворчал, но все равно принял у Виктора деньги. Юри снова поблагодарил жестом, а затем принялся за свой рожок. Язык скользнул по губам, когда в уголке осталось немного мороженого – и дыхание Виктора замерло в горле.

\- Ты в курсе, что мороженое растает, если ты его не съешь? – вмешался стоящий позади Юра. Виктор кинул на него вялый взгляд, демонстративно облизывая мороженое. Юри потянул его за рукав и, доведя до одного из столиков у окна, сел.

Виктор был уверен, что в мыслях у Юры сейчас одни раздраженные вопли. Усмехнувшись, он сел за стол напротив Юри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем мороженом, а не на розовом языке Юри, румянце на его щеках и мягком бежевом цвете джемпера.

Когда кто-то еще переступил порог кафе, Юри уже съел мороженое наполовину.

\- Юрио! – послышался громкий голос Жан-Жака Леруа. – Давненько не виделись!

\- Да на прошлых выходных же, - колко отозвался Юра. Виктор оглянулся и увидел, как парень ощетинился, словно кот. – И не называй меня Юрио.

Жан-Жак проигнорировал его слова.

\- Мне, пожалуйста, три вафельных рожка с двойной помадкой и один с печеным яблоком и кленовым сиропом! – заявил он. Виктор мог бы поклясться, что слышит зубовный скрежет Юры.

\- Семейство послало за мороженым, Джей-Джей? – спросил тот с фальшивым весельем, сочащимся из каждого слова, и принялся наполнять мороженым рожки.

\- Ну надо же поддержать местный бизнес, а? – ответил Жан-Жак. – Кстати говоря, моя мать в следующий четверг устраивает благотворительную встречу для местного приюта для животных. Полагаю, увидимся там?

\- С чего бы мне ходить на мероприятия твой мамы? – проворчал Юра, но Виктор заметил в его глазах блеск, до этого отсутствующий. Юри тоже заметил, судя по всему, – на его губах расплылась довольная усмешка. И она ему шла.

\- В четыре часа дня, Юрио. Не опаздывай, - сказал Жан-Жак, а потом обернулся и помахал Виктору с Юри. – Виктор! Приятно снова увидеться!

\- Привет, Джей-Джей, - отозвался Виктор, безмятежно улыбаясь. – Кажется, я этого еще не говорил, но встреча, которую организовала твоя мать, прошла прекрасно. Было весело.

\- Рад слышать, что все прошло гладко! – ответил Жан-Жак. – Не знал, что вы двое знакомы! – добавил он, указывая в сторону Виктора и Юри.

Юри не отреагировал никак – ни жестами, ни в письменном виде. Виктор слегка нахмурился.

\- Вообще-то, мы встретились на вашей вечеринке, - сказал он.

Жан-Жак широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Правда? Прекрасно! Так вы вм…

\- Рожки! Готовы! Забирай своих помадочных чудовищ в кленовом сиропе и вали! – неожиданно вмешался Юра, демонстрируя Жан-Жаку картонный держатель с четырьмя рожками, с которых капала помадка и кленовый сироп. Тот, слегка изумленный, быстро расплатился и направился к двери.

\- Еще увидимся, а? – спросил он Виктора с порога. Тот кивнул с фальшивым воодушевлением и оглянулся на Юри, очевидно расслабившегося при уходе Жан-Жака.

Юра тут же стал что-то показывать Юри жестами с мрачнейшим выражением лица. Юри отвечал, и пусть его выражение менялось с каждым жестом, Виктор пытался понять, действительно ли по его лицу пробежало легкое беспокойство.

Он посмотрел на Юру, надеясь, что его замешательство убедит парня расшифровать жесты. Через мгновение Юра вздохнул и уронил:

\- Джей-Джей никогда не говорит нормально с Поросенком. Постоянно говорит со всеми вокруг или с тем, с кем он сидит. Мне кажется, что это грубо.

Юри настойчиво показал еще что-то. Юра со вздохом добавил:

\- Поросенок думает, что Джей-Джей не знает, что он может его слышать.

Виктор развернулся к Юри.

\- Мне жаль, что он так себя ведет, - сказал он.

Юри пожал плечами и сделал жест, от которого Юра расхохотался. Виктор приподнял бровь, и тот перевел:

\- Поросенок считает, что не стоит прислушиваться к мнению человека, поливающего мороженое кленовым сиропом.

Виктор усмехнулся, и Юри вновь вернулся к своему мороженому. С рожка Виктора между тем вовсю капало, но его это едва ли волновало. Он наскоро покончил с остатками и взял пару салфеток, чтобы вытереть натекшее на пальцы и стол мороженое.

Закончив, он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Юри наблюдает за ним со смехом в темных глазах. Тот протянул страничку, вырванную из блокнота, с вопросом: « _Ты всегда так ешь мороженое?_ »

Виктор покачал головой со смешком.

\- Клянусь, обычно я аккуратнее, - сказал он. – Но сегодня меня отвлекают.

На лице Юри появилась насмешка. Виктор не мог отвести взгляд.

Когда они оба доели, то пожелали Юре хорошего дня и вышли из кафе, направляясь к набережной.

\- Думаю, теперь я могу проводить тебя до дома, - сказал Виктор.

Юри, прикусив нижнюю губу, принялся писать что-то в ответ. Виктор смотрел на наливающиеся краской губы и думал о том, какими мягкими бы они были на его губах. Но он не смог задуматься об этом, потому что Юри передал ему блокнот.

 « _У меня еще есть свободное время, если хочешь погулять_ ».

В груди Виктора словно появился воздушный шарик, наполненный счастьем. То, что он до сих пор не взлетел к облакам – чертово чудо.

\- С удовольствием, - сказал он и зашагал вместе с Юри к пирсу.

К закату они сделали несколько кругов по пирсу и набережной. Юри научил Виктора правильно показывать его имя, светло улыбаясь каждый раз, когда Виктор преуспевал в жестах. Затем он написал пару фактов о пирсе, и все остальное время они провели в приятной тишине.

\- Сегодня было весело, - сказал Виктор Юри, когда они наконец-то остановились перед парадным входом «Ю-топии».

Юри улыбнулся и свел вместе указательные пальцы, губами проговаривая «И мне».

\- Можем как-нибудь снова так погулять? – предложил Виктор.

Юри кивнул и, взяв телефон, с улыбкой постучал по экрану.

\- Значит, написать, когда пойдем, да? – уточнил Виктор.

Юри снова кивнул. Написав что-то в блокноте, он протянул его Виктору. « _Спасибо за цветы_ ».

Виктор усмехнулся и снова показал «Не за что» жестом. Юри переступил с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, стоит ли ему сказать что-то еще или уйти. Виктор открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, понимая, что чувствует то же самое. Он словно вновь стал подростком, не желающим первым вешать трубку.

Солнце коснулось горизонта, и небо вспыхнуло цветом. Щеки Юри, кажется, порозовели так же, и Виктор не мог отвести от него взгляда. Не мог развернуться и уйти, не мог в одиночестве вернуться домой – он просто не мог это вынести.

 (Пусть даже Маккачин будет ждать, и крайне нетерпеливо).

Он сам не понял, что шагнул к Юри ближе, пока не почувствовал ладонь на своей руке, и не увидел большие карие глаза, поднятые на него. Юри был почти на голову ниже и, пусть казался чуточку коренастым, было в нем что-то утонченное. И это противоречие тела Виктор безумно желал изучить, и каждая крупица самоконтроля уходила на то, чтобы не кинуться с головой в эту пропасть.

Вместо этого он сжал кулаки и шагнул назад, прочь от Юри.

\- Мне надо идти, пока Маккачин не съел что-то не то, - сказал он.

Юри кивнул, кусая губы. Виктор сказал себе, что разочарование, окружившее парня, – просто плод его слишком живого воображения. Он попробовал сделать еще шаг назад.

Юри потянулся и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Мягко сжал их и отпустил, отступая к дверям отеля – и, помахав на прощание, скрылся за ними.

Виктор проводил взглядом закрывающиеся двери, а затем развернулся в дорогу домой.

* * *

_Отрывок из рассказа «Серая Дева», «Призраки Торвилль Коув» под редакцией Николая Плисецкого:_

Холодные объятия моря поглотили ее, вода солью наполнила легкие, когда она в отчаянии потянулась к тускнеющему свету, так завораживающе и недоступно поблескивающему. Вокруг ее за жизнь сражающегося тела скользил ее любовник, теперь уж полностью охваченный гладкой шкурой, и глаза его были полны печали. «Ох, глупышка моя, - словно говорили они. – Разве не просил я никогда не ходить за мной в море?»

В ее глазах темнело; она больше не знала, где кончается она и где начинается море. Вскоре она станет пеной, бросающейся на скалы бухты, которую она когда-то знала и любила. И из последних сил она потянулась к любимому – но он был холоден, как беспощадное море, и развернулся, уплывая в глубины, оставляя ее на волю судьбы.

И если вы встанете у маяка в ночь полнолунья, то сможете услышать завывания Серой Девы в ветре - неумолкаемый плач по человеку, что вышел из воды за ее сердцем, и что отверг ее в один момент. 

* * *

Отплыв на середину бухты в лодке, одолженной у Леруа, Виктор остановился, чтобы дать рукам отдохнуть, и подумал, что эта идея, возможно, была не такой уж и хорошей.

Разумеется, пока он шел по косе берега утром, идея казалась прекрасной – взять лодку, выйти в море и несколько часов писать среди воды, где никто не может побеспокоить! – но теперь, когда он был уже _в_ лодке с блокнотом и яблоком под рукой, он думал, что, возможно, ему стоило просто выйти на свой маленький пляж и построить там шалаш. Уединение точно такое же, усилий в два раза меньше. Мысленно он дал себе подзатыльник.

И все же, здесь, в сердце бухты Торвилля, было красиво. Над головой кричали чайки, по ветру долетала музыка с пирса. Отсюда здания казались крошечными цветными точками среди зеленого природного пейзажа. С другой стороны, скалы Мыса Торвилля отсюда были чуть ближе, остро нависая над водой, как нос корабля. Виктор посмотрел на волны, разбивающиеся о скалы на безопасном расстоянии, и поднял голову к небу.

В Торвилль Коув облака были на небе всегда, но сегодня погода была даже серее, чем обычно. Ему придется прервать свое плавание, если она станет хуже, но, учитывая все усилия, затраченные, чтобы попасть сюда, он мог хотя бы чуточку насладиться.

Виктор откусил кусок яблока, нашел чистую страницу в блокноте и начал писать.

* * *

_~~Если когда-нибудь окажетесь на маяке~~ _

_~~Серая Дева воззвала ко мне, когда солнце скользнуло за горизонт~~ _

_Закат – прекрасное время, чтобы пройтись по сонному городу у моря. Я шел по ~~набережной у залива~~ побережью, пока ноги не погрузились в белый песок пляжа, и тогда обратил взгляд на ~~синий~~ ~~зеленый~~ ~~дрожь~~ ~~сияние~~ дрожь света, отражавшегося от волн ~~синего~~ ~~зеленого~~ рокочущего моря. Ветер шептал мое имя сквозь траву, и соленый воздух наполнял легкие._

_Атмосфера этого города уже ~~завладела мной~~ у меня в крови; я чувствую ее сердцебиение под пальцами каждое утро, когда просыпаюсь под ~~звук~~ крики чаек. Словно я ~~был~~ ~~родился~~ был рожден, чтобы любить этот город, любить звук волн, обрушивающихся на побережье в паре шагов от моей двери, любить блеск огней на охваченной закатом набережной. ~~отсветы солнца в воде~~. Город зовет меня, топит в песни сирен, и каждый раз я понимаю, что сам желаю оказаться на дне. ~~Ради нее я умру снова и снова, потому что~~ отныне в жизни я знаю лишь одно: я не хочу потерять ее._

* * *

Виктор был на середине третьей страницы, когда первая капля дождя упала на блокнот.

Он не писал историю. По сути, он вообще не писал что-то осмысленное. Небольшая зарисовка о Торвилле, о чувствах, томящихся в груди со времени вечеринки у Леруа. Но попытка выхватить их – словно попытка схватить дым; слова на странице блокнота были всего лишь тенью того, что на самом деле заставляло сердце биться.

И все же сейчас, сидя в лодке посреди гавани наедине только лишь с мыслями, он сделал больше, чем за все остальное время. Тут же новая капля упала на блокнот, слегка размывая чернила, путая мысли еще больше.

Виктор поглядел на небо. Облака потемнели, а ветер стал сильнее и свирепее. Он закрыл блокнот, убрал его вместе с ручкой в свое пальто и, взяв весла, принялся грести.

Дождь полил как из ведра. За несколько минут Виктор промок до костей. Но он поднажал и продолжил грести к берегу настолько быстро, насколько позволяли руки (что было совсем не быстро, если так подумать). Вода вокруг него рябила легкими белыми всплесками на зловещей синеве. А берег оставался все так же ужасающе далеко…

Виктор едва мог видеть сквозь дождь, который лил движущейся под ветром стеной. Линия берега расплылась до серости; теперь единственное, что он видел – маяк, и он был абсолютно уверен, что вовсе не хочет разбиться о скалы под ним. Волны вокруг стали беспокойней, и на несколько жутких мгновений выросли настолько, что закрыли собой и так исчезающий из поля зрения берег. «Все эти замученные старые моряки из фильмов были правы, - подумал Виктор уныло, отпуская одно из весел и бесплодно пытаясь нащупать под сиденьем спасательный жилет. - Море и правда может обернуться против тебя в одно мгновение».

Волна врезалась в борт его лодки, опасно ее накренив. Виктор уронил второе весло от испуга, когда вода перелилась за борт и ударила его по ногам. Краем сознания он подумал, не будет ли слишком поздно позвонить Юко, спросить совета, как бы так вернуться на берег, но затем вспомнил, что оставил телефон у Леруа – Натали взяла его как залог, чтобы он точно вернул лодку, да и сигнала здесь все равно не было.

Паника сдавила его ледяной хваткой. Он даже не знал теперь, где верх и где низ, что уж говорить о пристани Леруа. И теперь он умрет здесь из-за своих глупых идей, а на поиски его тела уйдут дни, а может и больше, если его унесет в открытое море, и труп растерзают миноги.

Он проплыл мимо буя, покачивающегося на волнах, как кабина лифта. Холод с помощью влаги и ветра пробирал до самых костей. Виктор знал, что теперь точно заболеет, если вообще доберется до берега. Крохотная часть него уже была убеждена, что не доберется.

В воде неожиданно что-то двинулось. Сквозь поднявшуюся зыбь Виктор увидел что-то гладкое, соскользнувшее с буя, мимо которого он проплывал. Но у него не было времени долго всматриваться и думать, что это, потому что очередная волна врезалась в него с куда большей силой, чем раньше, и он даже не осознал, что падает.

От удара о воду Виктор резко вздохнул. Если до этого он думал, что промок и замерз, то теперь стало ясно, что это было пустяком по сравнению с ощущениями _сейчас_. Вода была ледяная, и все силы уходили только на то, чтобы оставаться на поверхности в насквозь мокрой одежде. Он стряхнул с себя пальто, сбросил ботинки и поплыл к своей перевернувшейся лодке.

Ему не хватало сил перевернуть ее. Да и был ли смысл, пока вода настолько неспокойна? Поэтому он прижался ко дну лодки изо всех сил, сопротивляясь желанию уснуть, пусть изнеможение охватывало его, как вода в теплой ванне. Что бы он только ни сделал, чтобы оказаться в ванне…

От усталости и холода он начинал бредить, а потемневшее небо и бурное море вовсе не помогали. Но перед тем, как потерять сознание, Виктор выхватил взглядом смутно знакомый силуэт черного тюленя, плывущего к нему.

А затем сознание погрузилось во тьму, и больше он ничего не видел.


	3. hint [подсказка]

_Отрывок со страницы 14 антологии «О геометрии снежинок»:_

**ярко**

он будто есть и нет передо мной.  
я руку протянул, и моя рука...  
проходит сквозь него, в пыль разбивая оба наших сердца.

он плачет, но слезы не касаются земли.  
вычерчивают слабые дорожки в нем, сломленном,  
и — ох — как трудно видеть это темно-серым утром.

с каждым днем в нем меньше от него.  
бывает, он выглядывает снова,  
и слезы радости стекают по лицу, когда он утоляет мою жажду ласки.

и каждый день скорблю я по нему.  
и чаще он не здесь, а уже там.  
танцует, кружится, упархивает в земли без имени и края..

мужчина мой не здесь, а уже там,  
и временами думаю — дразню его я одиночеством своим?  
видения о нем преследуют меня в ночных кошмарах, и я...

кричу кричу кричу кричу кричу кричу...

я вижу, как он тает, его рука протянута ко мне,  
но, не успев, я падаю насквозь.  
и, как и его слезы, я не коснусь земли.

* * *

Когда Виктор проснулся, взгляд застилала тьма, но кто-то касался его щек.

Он хотел открыть глаза и посмотреть, но веки казались невероятно тяжелыми, а голова одновременно гудела и болела, словно по мозгу проходились наждачкой. Он слегка застонал, слепо потянувшись к чужой руке. Нащупал локоть, а двинувшись пальцами выше — обнаженные плечи и шею.

Ладонь легла на до невозможности гладкую щеку; пальцы скользнули в короткие влажные волосы. Почему-то он был уверен, что касается Юри; он запомнил черты и контуры его лица глазами, и сейчас вновь чувствовал их под кончиками пальцев. У него такая теплая и мягкая кожа.

Краем сознания Виктор чувствовал впивающийся в спину влажный песок, ощущал насквозь промокшую одежду и отсутствие обуви на ногах. Но с таким же успехом он мог бы лежать и в своей постели под мягким пуховым одеялом с прижавшимся к нему Юри, вычерчивающим буквы у него на щеках. « _Ты в порядке?_ » Не сдержавшись, Виктор улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно себя чувствую, — произнес он хриплым сломанным голосом. Его рука скользнула по лопаткам Юри и дальше по изгибу спины. В ответ Юри вздрогнул и склонился — его дыхание едва касалось губ Виктора, будто вопрошая. Мужчина ощутил, как неуверенно сбивается уже его собственное дыхание.

Если это был сон, то он не хотел просыпаться. Уже только ощущение Юри рядом, понимание, что он дышит с ним одним воздухом — оно опьяняло, заставляло испариться все мысли, кроме веса тела Юри, касания его пальцев, того, насколько божественно правильно ощущалось его имя на губах.

А затем кто-то залаял неподалеку, и Виктор почувствовал струю холодного воздуха, когда Юри отпрянул. Вскинувшись, он открыл глаза, щурясь от неожиданно яркого солнца. Когда глаза привыкли, он оказался на пляже один — только волны накатывались на берег куда спокойнее, чем раньше. Лодка Леруа лежала в нескольких метрах от него, и внутри нее виднелись аккуратно сложенное пальто и ботинки, словно кто-то уложил их туда. Странно.

Маккачин появился перед глазами внезапно — он радостно залаял и принялся облизывать лицо. Виктор рассмеялся, растрепывая его шерсть. Он оглядел окружающие его скалы, но они не подавали признаков жизни.

Куда мог деться Юри, если только он не был лишь игрой не в меру живого воображения?

Неожиданно Виктор чихнул, и Маккачин укоризненно гавкнул на него, словно ругая за то, что мужчина позволил себе угодить в шторм. Виктор засмеялся.

— Урок усвоен, Макка, — сказал он, прижимаясь к успокаивающе теплому пуделю.

— Эй, Псина! — внезапно послышался голос Юры Плисецкого. Виктор обернулся и увидел его, стоящего на расшатанной лесенке, устроенной на скалах. — У тебя уже есть последнее желание, раз ты так сидишь тут в мокрой одежде?

— Юра! – воскликнул Виктор, сияя. — Как ты меня нашел?

— Я живу на маяке, дубина. Увидел, как ты бултыхаешься в волнах, как придурошный. Если бы не Кацудон, ты бы, скорее всего, утонул.

— Кацудон? Тюлень? — переспросил Виктор.

— Ага, — закатил глаза Юра.

Виктор оглянулся.

— Где он? — спросил он удивленно.

— Ну, _определенно_ не здесь, — Юра швырнул в него полотенцем, а затем обернулся и принялся взбираться по ступеням. — Обсохни слегка. Дедушка ждет нас наверху.

Виктор отрешенно обтерся, как мог, накинул полотенце на плечи и дошел до лодки, чтобы забрать свои пальто и обувь. Он все еще высматривал знакомого черного тюленя, но безуспешно. Насколько он видел, на пляже из животных был только Маккачин.

— Шевелись, Псина! — крикнул Юра. — Ты реально хочешь подхватить пневмонию?

Виктор решил не завязывать обувь и распрямился, чтобы двинуться за Юрой. Он со следующим по пятам Маккачином нагнал подростка на полпути наверх. Юра, на плечах которого была его бесславная леопардовая куртка, а на лице — ухмылка, дождался их, уперев руки в бедра.

— Давно ты меня нашел? — спросил Виктор, когда парень вновь принялся взбираться по лестнице.

— Тебя так волнует? — резко поинтересовался блондин.

— Нет, просто... Перед тем, как спуститься, ты нигде тут не видел Юри Кацуки?

Юра фыркнул.

— Неа, — сказал он. — И вообще, с чего ты так одержим Поросенком? Как-то крипово.

— Да просто... — Виктор замолчал и пожал плечами. — Наверное, приснилось, — добавил он через мгновение.

— Знать даже не хочу, — сказал Юра, ускоряясь, чтобы отойти от Виктора подальше.

На вершине утеса их ожидал пожилой мужчина с сединой в бороде и волосах; в руках его был бумажный пакет и термос. Виктор остановился перед ним. И хотя старик был ниже его, Виктор все равно ощущал себя маленьким ребенком под его стальным взглядом.

— Мистер Никифоров, — хрипло сказал мужчина, протягивая Виктору термос и пакет. Тот взял термос в руку со своей обувью и пальто, а пакет — в другую руку.

— Мистер Плисецкий, я полагаю? — спросил он, пытаясь проявить дружелюбие, которого не ощущал. — Я бы пожал вам руку, да они заняты.

— Не страшно. В пакете пирожки, — сказал Николай Плисецкий, — а в термосе суп. После такого-то приключения лишним не будет.

Виктор слабо усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, не стоило.

Взгляд Николая похолодел.

— Ты удачливый человек, — сказал он таинственно. — Не испытывай судьбу.

По спине Виктора пробежала дрожь, которая не имела никакого отношения к его влажной одежде. Он снова кивнул и поплелся к своему коттеджу с идущим по пятам Маккачином.

Он только поставил на стол термос и пакет с пирожками, как в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял угрюмый Юра.

— Надо чего-нибудь? — спросил он.

— Разве только забрать мой телефон от Леруа, — сказал Виктор. — Но для этого придется вернуть им лодку.

Юра заскрежетал зубами.

— Только не это, — ответил он.

— Тогда не знаю, — пожал плечами Виктор. — Тогда если что-нибудь понадобится — напишу на почту. Какая там у тебя почта, кстати?

Юра фыркнул.

— О, _ладно_. Принесу я тебе твой телефон. Но ты мне должен, лады?

— Принял к сведению, — бодро отозвался Виктор, дотягиваясь до пальто и вытаскивая из кармана промокший блокнот и укладывая его рядом с пакетом пирожков. Юра застонал, развернулся и почти что сбежал с участка Виктора.

Оставшись один, за исключением пса, Виктор добрался до ванной и принялся набирать себе заслуженную теплую ванну. Едва она наполнилась, он выбрался из влажной одежды, мыслями вновь возвращаясь к моменту на пляже с воображаемым (?) Юри, так близко и так тепло прижимающимся к нему.

Все казалось слишком _настоящим_ , чтобы быть галлюцинацией...

Виктор почувствовал побежавшие по рукам мурашки, пусть и не знал, от холода ли они или от его мыслей. Сейчас, в ванной и без одежды, он ежился от каждого движения, пока закрывал кран наполнившейся ванны, а затем наконец шагнул в теплые объятия воды и закрыл глаза.

Теперь было совсем несложно представить перед глазами Юри, промокшего, полуобнаженного, подрагивающего от прикосновений Виктора, с беспокойством смотрящего на него и выводящего пальцами буквы на его коже. Виктор откинул голову на бортик ванны и вздохнул. Своими собственными пальцами он повторил касания Юри, вздрагивая даже в теплой воде и ощущая возбуждение, сворачивающееся внизу живота.

Как человек, которого он видел всего трижды, может вызывать в нем _такие_ чувства?

* * *

_Отрывок со страницы 6 антологии «О геометрии снежинок»:_

**о любви: эрос**

в ту ночь, что ты ушел,  
лежу без сна и чувствую касания твоих рук,  
ведущих по изгибам позвонков,  
ласкающих лопатки. 

и начинаю думать,  
не снится ли все это —  
не выдумал ли я всех поцелуев теплоту,  
твои прикосновения,  
и твое тело, ранним утром льнущее ко мне.

в ту ночь, что ты ушел,  
смою с себя твой аромат,  
но теплоту так смыть и не смогу.

* * *

Когда Юра пришел вернуть ему телефон, Виктор в халате лениво опирался о стол, под которым дремал Маккачин.

— Вот твой хренов телефон, — сказал парень, а затем поспешно закрыл ладонью глаза. — О, боги. Прошу, скажи, что под этим халатом что-нибудь есть.

— Неа, — беспечно отозвался Виктор, поднимая телефон, который подросток кинул на стол, и помахал пакетом пирожков. — Хочешь?

— У меня и дома достаточно, — сквозь пальцы ответил Юра, путь соблазн и был ясно написан на его лице. Виктор засмеялся и, достав пирожок, укусил его. На вкус было похоже на мясо с капустой, и это было на удивление вкусно. Напоминало пирожки, которые раньше делала его бабушка.

— Могу сделать тебе чай, — предложил Виктор с полным ртом пирожков.

Юра опустил руки.

— Предпочитаю черный, как моя душа, — сообщил он.

— Есть «Русский Караванный», — сказал Виктор со смешком.

Юра вздохнул.

— С молоком и двумя ложками сахара.

Виктор поднялся подогреть воды в чайнике, а затем достал из серванта пару чашек. Когда-то на День рождения мать присылала ему электрический самовар, но, к сожалению, он оставил его в Манчестере. Он собирался привезти его, если он будет нужен, но пока что он только собирал пыль в серванте, потому что у Виктора никогда не собиралось столько народа, чтобы был смысл его выносить.

К этому времени все коробки с вещами из старой квартиры уже пришли. Виктор успел забыть, каким большим его гардероб был в Манчестере, и, пока он распаковывал свои вещи, место в шкафу в новой комнате быстро закончилось. Теперь он забивал и шкаф в прихожей, а остатки уже серьезно планировал пожертвовать.

И не только шкафы давали ему понять, что в жизни до Торвилль Коув у него было слишком много на самом деле ненужных вещей. Сейчас он уже даже не знал, зачем он перевез столько всего, например, четыре лампы и все книги, которые заполняли рабочий кабинет, потому что на полках не хватало места. Но, по крайней мере, теперь на полке камина стояла его коллекция матрешек, а на столе — фотография семьи, снятая в России, где все позировали на коньках на замерзшем канале в Санкт-Петербурге.

Он так давно не видел маму...

Чайник засвистел, показывая, что вода вскипела, и этим самым выдернул Виктора из раздумий. Юра сидел за столом напротив него, погруженный в какую-то кошачью игру на телефоне. Виктор поднялся, чтобы сделать чай, и слегка поежился от сквозняка, подувшего, когда он проходил мимо двери во дворик. Из большого окна, выходящего на океан, он заметил, что тучи собираются снова, а чайки сбиваются в стаи.

— Тебе кружку с хоккейным клубом или с матрешкой? — спросил Виктор. Обе кружки были его; владелица коттеджа была предана одной теме, и поэтому найти что-то не синее, белое или других природных оттенков было невозможно. Виктору нравилось думать, что он слегка оживляет это место всякими безделушками из мест, где он жил раньше.

— Без разницы, — отозвался Юра, так что Виктор сделал ему чай в хоккейной кружке. Юра кинул на него благодарный взгляд, когда Виктор протянул ему кружку.

— Я давно не пил «Караван», — сказал мужчина, наливая себе молока. — У меня он только листовой, а это не всегда удобно.

— Дедушка пьет только чай в пакетиках, — согласился Юра, закатывая глаза. — Ему просто легче их держать.

Виктор замычал. Они отпили чай в странной, но не неловкой тишине.

— Ты всю жизнь тут прожил? — спросил Виктор через минуту.

Юра кивнул, пожав плечами.

— Но у нас живут родственники в Москве, — сказал он. — Иногда я к ним езжу. И с нами живет Мила, так что на нехватку русского в жизни не жалуюсь.

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Как думаешь, вернешься как-нибудь туда? — поинтересовался он.

— Не надейся так легко от меня избавиться, — парировал Юра.

Это не было ответом, но Виктор все равно его принял и вновь занялся своим чаем.

Они снова отпили в тишине, в этот раз нарушенной ворчанием Юры:

— Чай слабый.

— Ты сам попросил сахар и молоко.

— Ты явно меня не услышал и положил две _чашки_ сахара вместо двух ложек, как делают нормальные, _цивилизованные_ люди, — но в его голосе не было упрека, и он продолжил пить чай, так что Виктор улыбнулся.

— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал он.

Юра отставил кружку.

— Какой?

— Ты уверен, что меня спас тюлень?

Юра закатил глаза.

— Ага. Я его видел. А что?

— Мне показалось… — Виктор закусил губу, вспоминая о теплых пальцах Юри на его холодной влажной коже. — Мне показалось, что это был Юри Кацуки, — признался он через мгновение.

Юра, как раз отхлебнувший чай, выплюнул его.

— _Что?_ — выдавил он и тут же зашелся кашлем.

Виктор нахмурился.

— Мне показалось, что перед тем, как ты спустился, на пляже со мной был Кацуки Юри, — повторил он. Маккачин заскулил во сне, и Виктор легонько подтолкнул пса ногой, а потом продолжил: — Он касался моего лица. Ощущалось _взаправду_.

На лице Юры появилось отвращение.

— Ты можешь сделать одолжение и _не_ рассказывать мне свои чокнутые фантазии о Поросенке?

— Но тебе не кажется странным, что когда меня выкинуло, моя лодка так удачно оказалась недалеко и не была повреждена? Или что мое пальто и обувь явно _положили_ внутрь? Насколько мне известно, у тюленей нет пальцев, и они не умеют складывать одежду.

— Может, Кацудон умнее, чем ты думаешь, — сказал Юра воинственно.

— Настолько умный, чтобы нырнуть на дно, вытащить мои ботинки и положить их в лодку?

Юра пожал плечами.

— Может, Поросенок или еще кто притащил твои шмотки, Псина. Мне-то с хуя ли знать? Все, что я видел — как тебя спасает Кацудон, лады? Не надо так на этом зацикливаться.

Виктор вздохнул и допил чай. Достал из пакета еще пирожок и сквозь окно посмотрел на чаек, кружащих в безразличных серых небесах.

* * *

**Местный тюлень стал героем благодаря отважному спасению**

15 МАЯ 2016 — Тюлень Кацудон вернулся в Торвилль Коув героем после того, как спас писателя - тонущего Виктора Никифорова, попавшего в шторм во вторник. Юрий Плисецкий, наблюдавший за спасением с маяка на Мысе Торвилля, сказал, что тюлень вытащил автора на берег после того, как тот отпустил лодку, за которую держался во время шторма. Никифоров, по какой-то причине не надевший спасательный жилет, утонул бы, если бы Кацудон не вмешался.

 «Это было смелое спасение, — сообщил Плисецкий. — И слегка чудесное, учитывая, как Кацудон стесняется людей, но, думаю, [Никифоров] для него особенный из-за его пса, типа того».

Торвилль Коув счастлив увидеть такой храбрый поступок от одного из давних его жителей. Кацудон прибывал в Торвилль Коув на лежбище около шестнадцати лет подряд с возраста семи лет.

 «Я полагаю, он считает это место безопасным благодаря тому, что мы оставляем пляжи и воду нетронутыми, а также сдерживаем хищников и прочие опасности, — сказала Юко Нишигори из Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув. — Возможно, он просто хочет возвращаться».

Посетителей Торвилль Коув просят не кормить Кацудона и не приближаться к нему, но его можно фотографировать и снимать на видео издали, не используя вспышку.

* * *

Когда Кацудон в очередной раз появился на пляже рядом с ним и Маккачином, Виктор кое-что заметил. Вопреки тому, что произошло в прошлую их встречу, теперь тюлень вновь начал дурачиться с его псом, пусть они в основном оставались на мелководье.

Но изменилось не только это. Теперь тюлень иногда замирал и долго смотрел на него, в теплых карих глазах сквозила искра, просто вопящая о неживотном уме.

Это произошло майским днем. Небо было безоблачно-синим, чуть светлее сверкающего сапфирового моря, открывающегося перед Виктором. В гавани покачивались лодки, на пляже у пирса играли дети. Но на его пляже никого не было, за исключением чаек и крабов в лужицах, оставшихся от прилива.

Кацудон объявился, когда Виктор наносил солнцезащитный крем. Маккачин радостно залаял, приветствуя друга, и Виктор с улыбкой проследил, как они вдвоем принялись гонять друг друга вокруг его полотенца. Песок, попадающий на полотенце и покрытую кремом кожу, вызывал меньше улыбки, но Виктор все равно позволил животным веселиться.

Он только-только забросил тюбик крема обратно в пляжную сумку и достал книгу о заливающем лед шпионе, как Кацудон сдвинулся к нему, с любопытством тычась носом в ногу. Виктор хихикнул, почувствовав щекотное прикосновение усов к коже.

А затем, когда Кацудон провел носом по его ноге вверх, их взгляды пересеклись.

У Виктора перехватило дыхание. Глаза Кацудона казались ему знакомыми, но он не мог понять, почему. Хотелось протянуть руку и _коснуться_ , но тело застыло в страхе испортить момент. Поэтому он не двинул руками, дожидаясь, не дыша, пока тюлень что-нибудь сделает.

Кацудон приблизился к лицу Виктора. Тот склонился навстречу, и их носы коснулись друг друга на несколько секунд. Довольное урчание тюленя гулко отрезонировало в его горле, и он потянулся на песке к Виктору, упираясь одним ластом в его колени и пытаясь дотянуться до его носа.

Виктор неуверенно протянул руку и провел пальцами по его меху. Он был мягким и гладким, слегка влажным от воды. Тюлень подставился под касание, вновь заурчав — почти как довольный кот, только значительно ниже. Виктор усмехнулся.

Кацудон постепенно сдвигался все ближе, пока не прижался к Виктору всем телом, с довольным рыком укладывая голову на его грудь. В этот раз Виктор легонько коснулся губами его носа и отстранился, ухмыльнувшись, когда тюлень потянулся за ним.

Спокойно лежать тюлень не стал — он беспрестанно вертелся и передвигался, постоянно менял позиции, но все равно не отодвигался от Виктора. Даже лай стоящего в воде Маккачина не оторвал тюленя от попыток обнять Виктора, пусть он дважды сползал с его колен и один раз прополз у него за спиной. Из-за подкожного жира он был достаточно тяжелым, но еще и мягким и теплым. Виктор определенно хотел, чтобы он улегся рядом.

Они наконец удобно устроились — Виктор полулежал на тюлене, который прижался к нему, уложив голову на колени. Еще разок потянувшись и получив последний поцелуй, Кацудон довольно заурчал и закрыл глаза.

И Виктор начал бы читать свою книгу, если бы Маккачин не подошел и не стряхнул в себя воду — капли разлетелись и на Виктора, и на тюленя, снова его разбудив. Виктор рассмеялся; Кацудон гортанно зарычал, но успокоился, когда его мягко погладили, и опять закрыл глаза.

Пытаясь читать с дремлющим на коленях тюленем, Виктор на краю создания думал, почему же мысли постоянно возвращаются к моменту, когда он лежал на пляже, обнимая воображаемого Кацуки Юри.

* * *

**Новый приятель Кацудона! Эксклюзивные кадры с местным тюленем и его новым другом**

«Потаенные Секреты» возвращаются, чтобы поделиться с вами этим чудесным моментом между торвилльским тюленем-героем и автором Виктором Никифоровым, который они разделили на пляже за коттеджами. После утренней доставки газет пользователь Инстаграм phichit+chu выложил видео, где Виктор с Кацудоном обменялись несколькими поцелуйчиками, а затем последний устроился так, чтобы Никифорову было удобно опираться на него и читать.

 «Полагаю, Кацудону комфортно рядом с Виктором, — сказала Юко Нишигори из Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув. — Он не только подружился с его псом, но и спас самому Виктору жизнь на прошлой неделе. Для него Виктор — знакомый и не представляющий угрозы человек; не удивительно, что они сошлись».

Однако многие высказывают удивление этому неожиданному проявлению близости, поскольку за все годы пребывания Кацудона в Торвилль Коув он никогда ничего подобного не проявлял.

 «Я делаю снимки флоры и фауны Торвилль Коув уже три года, с того самого дня, как прибыл сюда, но мне так и не удалось попасть в доверие к Кацудону так, как Виктор смог всего за месяц, — сообщил Кристоф Джакометти, местный фотограф. — Между ними особая связь, и я завидую Виктору, потому что только он смог такого добиться».

Может ли это быть началом чего-то нового? Чтобы увидеть больше фотографий Кацудона, посетите тег #тюленькацудон в Инстаграме!

* * *

Виктор наткнулся на Пхичита в продуктовом. Он даже не удивился, что тот как-то умудрился заснять столь интимный момент между ними с Кацудоном, но это не значило, что он не был хоть сколько-нибудь этим _раздражен_.

— Прости, просто это было так мило, я не удержался! — воскликнул Пхичит, когда Виктор сообщил ему о статье в колонке сплетен «Вестника Торвилль Коув». — Вы вместе такие милые! В плане, я не говорю, что вы, типа, _вместе_ вместе, ну, понимаешь. Это было бы странно. Но все равно мило!

Виктору подумалось, что то, что у него не дергается глаз — чертово чудо.

— Удали его, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

— О, но оно уже собрало столько лайков… — проныл Пхичит. — Подумай о своих фанатах! О фанатах Кацудона! И о потенциальных туристах!

— Пхичит, — вздохнул Виктор. — Помнишь последнее вирусное видео Кацудона, которое ты запостил? Он после этого несколько дней не появлялся. Маккачина это расстроило, особенно когда мы увидели Кацудона, а он от нас убежал.

Пхичит тоже вздохнул и достал телефон.

— Ты так защищаешь Кацудона, — заметил он, открывая Инстаграм. — Он же не может увидеть видео. Он _тюлень_.

— Удали его хотя бы ради _меня_. Юра Плисецкий и так думает, что я ем одно мороженое со своим псом. Не хватало еще, чтобы он думал, что я хочу трахнуть тюленя.

В соседнем ряду что-то загрохотало, падая, и Пхичит нахмурился, убрал телефон и бросился проверять источник звука. Виктор остался ждать, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу.

— Юри! Ты— ты в порядке?

Виктор застыл. Слов не раздавалось — видно, Юри что-то отвечал.

— Ладно, раз так. Но надо будет это все убрать… О! Ладно, тогда тебе надо будет все утрясти с Эмилем, думаю? Спасибо, что берешь на себя ответственность.

Виктор двинулся в сторону соседнего ряда. Он обогнул угол как раз чтобы заметить спешно уходящего Юри и Пхичита, стоящего над разбитой банкой соленых слив.

— Принести метлу или еще что-нибудь? — спросил Виктор. Пхичит покачал головой и тоже сбежал. Через минуту он вернулся с совком и щеткой и принялся быстро убирать осколки разбившейся банки и сливы.

— Что он тут делал? — снова задал вопрос Виктор. Пхичит пожал плечами.

Юри вернулся, когда Пхичит убирал последние осколки; он притащил ведро и швабру и присоединился к Пхичиту. Он убирал маринад, а его щеки были залиты краской, и почему-то он не смотрел в сторону Виктора.

Закончив, Юри спешно схватил другую банку слив и проскочил мимо Виктора, утаскивая за собой ведро. Виктор обернулся, глядя ему в след, а затем повернулся обратно к Пхичиту, опирающемуся на метлу и с интересом глядящему на них.

— Я сделал что-то не то? — спросил Виктор, и Пхичит снова пожал плечами.

* * *

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
ты на меня злишься?

**От:**  Юри ❤  
нет

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
о, чудно! я думал, злишься  
в продуктовом вел себя как будто злишься  
так что просто уточняю, не хочу, чтобы ты злился на то, что я могу исправить (；^ ♡ ^)୨

**От:** Юри ❤  
просто стало стыдно, прости

**От:** Юри ❤  
я услышал, как вы с пхичитом говорите о видео с тюленем

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
просто чтобы ты знал — я не встречаюсь с тюленем (*´ ♡ ˘*)

**От:**  Юри ❤  
да ладно

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
ага, не совсем мой тип  
я, знаешь ли, больше по людям ★~(◠♡◕✿)

**От:** Юри ❤  
лол

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
по брюнетам… в очках… умеющим танцевать…

**От:** Юри ❤  
(๑￫‿￩๑) хаха хватит

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
что? это правда

**От:**  Юри ❤  
(◕‿◕✿)

**От:** Юри ❤  
прости за любопытство, но ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
(/♡＼*)｡o○♡  
вообще, нет! у меня несколько лет никого не было.

**От:** Юри ❤  
оу

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
а что насчет тебя? есть кто-нибудь особенный?

**От:** Юри ❤  
нет

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
что насчет бывших?

**От:** Юри ❤  
нет!

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
прости, просто шучу. мой бывший в россии, так что он не придет портить будущие свидания лол

**От:** Юри ❤  
ох!

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
ага ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)

**От:** Юри ❤  
я слышал про случай в прошлый вторник. что ты вообще делал посреди гавани?

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
если честно, пытался найти уединенное место, где можно писать

**От:** Юри ❤  
но посреди бухты может быть опасно!

**От:** Юри ❤  
я знаю место получше

**От:** Юри ❤  
встретимся завтра в половину десятого у ю-топии, я тебе его покажу?

* * *

Виктор не лежал без сна всю ночь с колотящимся в груди сердцем и постоянно встающими перед глазами картинами того, что может произойти завтра. Определенно нет. Это бы сильно помешало ему провести прекрасное утро с Юри.

Должно быть, это все чай, что он выпил на ужин. Всем известно, что после обеда нельзя употреблять кофеин, если хочешь лечь вовремя. Так что он не спал не по собственному желанию, и уж точно не из-за нервов.

А может, проблема была в кровати. На ней внезапно стало сложно устроиться.

К двум часам ночи Маккачин оставил попытки улечься в ту же кровать и сполз, чтобы пойти свернуться где-нибудь еще. Виктор перевернулся, одновременно слишком уставший, чтобы звать его обратно, и слишком нервничающий, чтобы уснуть без него.

Он попытался закрыть глаза, но это не помогло. На самом деле, стало даже хуже, потому что так было легче представить себе множество возможных развитий событий — начиная от мыслей, что Юри окажется серийным убийцей, до более приятных (пусть и так же мешающих сну) фантазий. Мысли о Юри, приводящим его куда-то, чтобы продолжить то, что они начали на пляже, когда Виктора спасли, быстро вскружили голову. Пытаясь избавиться от них, Виктор отважно попробовал старый добрый счет овец.

Одна. Две. Три. Четыре. Овцы постепенно начали меньше походить на овец и больше — на Юри, переодетого в овцу. Это было бы _очаровательно_. Виктор поглядел на телефон. Время уже приближалось к четырем. Юри будет ждать его в девять тридцать.

Хрипло застонав, он резко перевернулся на другой бок.

К тому времени, как наступило восемь, и будильник Виктора запищал, ему хотелось исключительно лежать в постели и жалеть себя. Но он медленно поднялся на ноги и поплелся в ванную привести себя в порядок перед встречей с Юри. Умывание с этим помогло, а вот прикосновение к макушке и мысли, не появляется ли у него лысина — определенно нет.

Сначала Виктор оделся на автопилоте, но потом посмотрел на последнее сообщение от Юри и тут же вернулся к шкафу, пытаясь подобрать безупречный наряд.

В конце концов, он его нашел, но чуть не забыл про обувь, когда выходил из дома. Было уже пятнадцать минут десятого. Миску Маккачину он наполнил, воду сменил и уже даже написал в чат, попросив кого-нибудь выгулять пса около полудня, потому что его не будет дома.

Надев обувь, Виктор помчался в город. Из-за этого волосы полностью растрепались, а тщательно подобранная одежда выглядела чуть более помятой, чем хотелось. Но он хотя бы успел, и когда приблизился ко входу «Ю-топии», то сразу увидел Юри, сжимающего в руках знакомую корзинку и обменивающегося жестами с одним из посыльных, — и сердце пропустило удар.

Юри даже не был одет во что-то особо нарядное; его джинсы были модно порваны, рукава белой рубашки закатаны по локоть, а темно-серый кардиган выглядел откровенно безвкусным. Но в свете утреннего солнца он выглядел, как какая-то модель прямиком с парижского подиума, и Виктор машинально попытался пригладить собственную одежду, а потом шагнул к дверям и прокашлялся.

На лице Юри появилась улыбка. Он помахал Виктору, а потом показал что-то носильщику жестом, слегка кланяясь, повернулся к Виктору и показал следовать за собой.

Виктор последовал, и вся усталость от бессонной ночи испарилась в мгновение, когда он зашагал рядом с Юри.

Тот провел их мимо «Ю-топии» и прибрежных особняков, включая резиденцию Леруа. Виктор был в этой части города только во время Недели Возвращений, и большинство воспоминаний, за исключением ночи, когда он встретил Юри, расплывались от алкоголя и других плохих решений. Юри, с другой стороны, явно прекрасно знал местность и вел Виктора по улице, не оглядываясь на знаки.

Как и скалистая дорожка на другом конце гавани, эта, казалось, тоже вела к вершине мыса, вот только окончилась не у маяка, а у небольшого парка с крошечной автостоянкой и несколькими дорожками, уходящими между деревьев.

— Где мы? — спросил Виктор. Юри повесил корзинку на руку, чтобы достать блокнот и что-то в нем написать.

 « _Мыс Влюбленных_ », — прочитал Виктор, и от этих слов в груди перехватило.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил он.

 « _Хочу тебе кое-что показать_ », — ответил Юри. Он убрал блокнот и протянул Виктору руку. Тот взял ее, не задумываясь.

Ладонь Юри оказалась маленькой по сравнению с его, но касание было крепким и теплым. Они немного прошли по лесной тропе, а потом Юри свернул в сторону, к краю утеса.

Сердце Виктора забилось в горле, когда они раздвинули листву, и прямо под ногами обнаружился крутой обрыв, и было прекрасно видно, как волны бьются об основание скалы. Еще никогда он не ощущал головокружение так остро, но Юри подошел к краю утеса так, словно делал это тысячу раз, и Виктору оставалось только следовать за ним.

А потом Юри поставил корзину и спрыгнул, пропадая из вида — и на мгновение сердце Виктора остановилось. Но он заглянул за край и увидел, что парень спрыгнул на небольшой выступ прямо у обрыва и теперь выжидающе смотрел вверх, на него.

Виктор медленно передал корзину, а потом слез сам, и, когда ноги наконец коснулись земли, наградой за старания послужила ослепительная улыбка Юри. Он снова взял его за руку, но это не совсем успокоило стучащее сердце.

С выступа, как оказалось, открывалась новая тропинка, петляющая вниз по утесу. Отсюда Виктор почти что чувствовал брызги накатывающих внизу волн; и чем дальше они спускались, тем более определенным становилось это «почти что».

Дорожка окончилась, однако, не у выеденных морем скал, а у бухточки, скрытой за ними. Здесь волны накатывали стремительной, но мягкой рябью, и только некоторые рвались впереди всех и врезались в зазубренные скалы, защищающие бухту от глаз.

Тут Юри отпустил руку Виктора, выжидающе улыбаясь, и мужчина раскрыл рот.

— Вау, — произнес он через пару мгновений. — Тут чудесно!

Юри пожал плечами, а затем написал в блокноте: « _Я всегда прихожу сюда, когда хочется побыть одному. Это место хорошо скрыто, и никто никогда не расскажет о нем туристам_ ».

— Но жители города о нем знают?

Юри чуть нахмурился, словно пытаясь вспомнить, кто знает об этом месте, а кто нет. Наконец, он написал: « _Сюда часто приходят терять девственность_ ».

Виктор был рад, что ничего не пил в этот момент, потому что он точно все выплюнул бы.

— Не удивительно, что утес зовется Мысом Влюбленных, — сказал он, глядя, как Юри ставит на землю корзинку и снимает с нее с нее синий клетчатый плед, чтобы расстелить его на песке.

Он сел на покрывало, когда Юри позвал его, и тоже перед этим снял обувь и носки. Юри рядом с ним склонился над корзиной, доставая ее содержимое. Глаза Виктора расширились, когда парень достал маленькую бутылочку саке и две чашечки, а затем — коробочки с бенто, тщательно завернутые в синие тряпичные салфетки, и приборы.

— Правда, не стоило, — сказал Виктор, когда Юри поставил бенто ему на колени.

 « _Все в порядке. Мама настояла, чтобы мы взяли с собой еды_ », — написал Юри перед тем, как достать термос. Он налил в чашку мисо-супа и протянул ее Виктору.

Виктор влюбился с него с первой пробы.

— Это твоя мать приготовила? — спросил он, как можно быстрее выпивая суп. На щеках Юри проявился довольный румянец, и он кивнул. — Просто чудесно!

Юри указал на бенто, словно предлагая следующим попробовать его. Виктор, согласившись, открыл крышку, под которой обнаружился салат и две маленьких емкости — заправка и густой коричневый соус. Подняв это отделение коробочки, он увидел под ним панированную свиную котлетку приятного золотистого цвета, лежащую на все еще теплом белом рисе.

— Вау, — выдохнул Виктор. Юри склонился, указал на коричневый соус и сделал жест, словно льет его на котлету. Виктор вылил, и Юри, вопросительно глядя на него, положил ему в руки палочки.

Виктор кивнул, вытащил палочки из упаковки и взял кусочек котлеты. Глаза Юри сверкнули, и в груди Виктора распирало от гордости. Он научился пользоваться палочками, когда писал рассказ, события которого происходили на китайской свадьбе, но никогда до этого не гордился этим умением. Поднеся свинину ко рту, он кинул взгляд на Юри и укусил.

О, _Боже_. Виктор не сдержал наполовину эротичный стон, сорвавшийся с губ, когда он ощутил вкус котлеты. (И, к своему удовольствию, он не мог не заметить, как от стона у Юри покраснели щеки.) Он, конечно, и до этого ел вкусную еду. Черт, да он ел еду, которую предпочел бы сексу.

Но это не было похоже на секс; это было скорее занятием любовью. Пусть еда слегка остыла, Виктор все равно чувствовал всю искреннюю _любовь_ , которую вложили в блюдо. Он никогда не думал, что подобную эмоциональную близость можно передать через еду.

Юри протянул свой блокнот. « _Тебе нравится?_ »

Виктор посмотрел на него, раскрыв рот.

— Если бы мне было суждено умереть сегодня, и был бы выбор между многочасовым сексом с моей любимой знаменитостью и этим блюдом, я бы выбрал блюдо, — заявил он.

Глаза Юри сверкнули весельем.

— Нет, я серьезно! — воскликнул Виктор. — Уверен, именно это и дают на небесах!

Юри выдохнул смешок и написал: « _Рад, что понравилось_ ». Что было огромным преуменьшением, но Виктор был слишком поглощен едой, чтобы об этом думать.

— Как это называется? — спросил он, едва доел.

 « _Кацудон_ , — написал Юри. Виктор моргнул. — _Моя любимая еда, когда нужно успокоиться_ ».

— Так ведь зовут местного тюленя, да? Значит, у вас есть кое-что общее, — пошутил Виктор. Юри покраснел и занялся открытием собственного бенто.

Виктор принялся за салат, наблюдая, как Юри наливает себе мисо-суп из термоса. Высоко стоящее солнце отдавалось блеском в его волосах и подчеркивало румянец на скулах. Виктор скользнул взглядом по его горлу к ключицам, замечая, как двигается кадык каждый раз, когда он глотает.

Пока они ели, наступил полдень. Юри забрал коробочки и приборы, сполоснул их и, завернув, уложил обратно в коробку. Оттуда он достал мандарины на десерт, быстро очистил их и протянул один Виктору.

Тот попытался сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо розовых губ Юри, обхватывающих дольку мандарина, потому что не знал, сможет ли пережить то, что сейчас ему хотелось оказаться на месте чертового фрукта.

— Когда откроем саке? — неожиданно спросил он, отчаянно желая отвлечься, и Юри вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом поставил чашечки и открыл бутылочку сразу же. Виктор этого не ожидал, но все равно взял чашку. Отпив, он ощутил тяжелый сладкий вкус, тепло которого двинулось напрямую к желудку.

Он был рад, что в саке хватало только по паре чашечек на каждого, и что Юри не принес больше. Как бы он ни был бы рад вновь увидеть пьяного Юри, он все равно хотел бы, чтобы они оба запомнили проведенный вместе день.

И все же вскоре бутылка опустела, ее, как и остальные вещи для пикника, опять убрали в корзинку, и Виктор прилег на покрывало рядом с Юри, ощущая приятный хмельной гул в голове и глядя на светло-синее небо.

Юри пересел, опираясь подбородком о колени и смотря на океан. На его щеках был заметен алкогольный румянец, но он явно не был сильно пьян. Виктор повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, а потом предложил:

— Ложись рядом.

Он ощутил, как сдвигаются песок и покрывало от движений Юри, и сердце забилось чуть сильнее, когда тот едва ощутимо прижался к нему. Они подходили друг другу идеально, словно рука Виктора была создана, чтобы в один момент обнять Юри. Он поглядел вниз; Юри приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и выражение его лица было нечитаемым, загадочным.

Как же он может быть так близко и вместе с тем так далеко? Тоска переполнила Виктора, как пьянящий жар саке. Было бы так _легко_ преодолеть эти несколько лишних сантиметров и коснуться губ Юри. И все же, когда тот положил руку ему на грудь и прижался чуть ближе, трепет в животе Виктора показался ему куда лучше, чем любой поцелуй.

Он ощущал, как сон накатывает на него, как волны на берег. Здесь, лежа рядом с Юри в потаенной бухточке, Виктор Никифоров с легкостью мог сказать, что больше ему от жизни ничего не нужно.

И с этой мыслью Виктор позволил улыбке сползти со своего лица и провалился в сон.

* * *

_Отрывок со страницы 2 антологии «О геометрии снежинок»:_

**non est ad astra mollis e terris via**

будь я способен выбирать, когда умру,  
то я бы выбрал эту же секунду,  
когда лежу в объятиях твоих рук, и мое сердце бьется в унисон с твоим.  
позволь навеки нам застыть в этом моменте,  
пока все мои мысли бесконечно о тебе.  
займи собой все мое небо этой ночью,  
веснушек чтоб касаться, как созвездий,  
в твоих глазах исследуя секреты всей вселенной.

ты мое солнце, звезды и луна —  
ты более извечен, чем считаешь,  
когда касаешься, осознаю, как сладко можно умирать.  
ведь смерть с тобою — не конец,  
скорее шанс твоей звезде  
(и моей тоже)  
приобрести сверкание суперновой.  
давай мы вспыхнем вместе  
и эхо пронесется сквозь те столетия, что грядут.

* * *

Виктор проснулся ранним вечером. Солнце едва скользнуло своим краем за горизонт, и длинные переплетающиеся тени вокруг были окрашены в темные оттенки фиолетового и синего. Рядом никого не было.

Если бы не покрывало под ним и корзинка рядом, Виктор бы снова засомневался в своем восприятии реальности. Поэтому, сев, он попытался разглядеть в быстро тухнущем свете, нет ли Юри поблизости.

Наградой ему было движение, через мгновение показавшееся рядом со скалами. Поднявшись на ноги, Виктор двинулся к камням, закрывающим бухту от беспокойного моря.

Юри восседал на камне, словно был из сказки Ганса Христиана Андерсена, и его волосы трепал ветер. Его, казалось, совершенно не волновали соленые брызги волн, разбивающихся о камень под ним, пусть его волосы и одежда промокли насквозь. Его взгляд был обращен на последние лучи уходящего солнца, и в красивых чертах лица читалась тихая задумчивость.

Виктор не хотел портить момент, но неожиданно резко чихнул, и Юри испуганно обернулся.

— Прости, — сказал Виктор, проклиная свое тело за своевременность.

Легкая улыбка скользнула по губам Юри. В небе появились первые звезды, и в волосах Юри словно засверкала алмазная диадема. Виктор немо протянул руку, отчасти удивленный, что Юри не пропал от прикосновения.

Юри взял его за руку. Виктор помог ему спуститься с камня, замечая, что, пусть парень промок до костей, он ни капли не дрожит.

— Ты весь день тут просидел? — спросил он. Юри покачал головой, слегка приникая к Виктору. Он сделал пару жестов, но явно вспомнил, что Виктор не знает язык, и прекратил. Мужчина почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается. Придется это исправить.

Они наконец дошли до покрывала, и Виктор поднял его с песка, немного отряхнул и накинул Юри на плечи. Он услышал резкий тихий выдох, когда притянул парня ближе, и улыбнулся.

Они надели носки и обулись, и Виктор поднял корзинку, жестом прося Юри провести их назад на утес.

Подниматься было тяжелее, чем спускаться, но Виктор (почти) ничего не имел против тяжести в мышцах. Юри перед ним полностью ушел в свои мысли, и каждый раз, когда он поворачивался к Виктору, его глаза сверкали как звезды. Когда они дошли до выступа, и нужно было карабкаться вверх, Юри показал Виктору идти первым, забрав у него корзинку, когда тот подтянулся до скалы. Как только Юри присоединился к нему на вершине, Виктор снова обернул вокруг его плеч плед, и улыбнулся от того, как очевидно даже в темноте покраснел Юри, когда мужчина скользнул ладонями по его рукам.

Дорога через парк Мыса Влюбленных прошла в уютной тишине. Юри перехватил руку Виктора, когда они вновь вышли на дорожку, принимаясь выписывать на ладони буквы. Виктор сосредоточился на касаниях, улыбаясь, когда разобрал слова:

« _Тебе понравилось?_ »

— Никогда не было дня лучше, — ответил Виктор.

 « _Я надеялся, что ты что-нибудь напишешь, но ты все время спал. Не выспался прошлой ночью?_ »

Виктор почувствовал, как горят уши.

— Типа того, — признал он.

В ответ послышался легкий веселый смешок.

« _Теперь тебе лучше?_ » — выписал Юри.

— Да, — сказал Виктор, легонько сжимая ладонь. — Мне прекрасно.

Когда они вернулись к району, где была «Ю-топия», фонари уже зажглись. От одного из домов шла пульсирующая музыка, так что они перешли улицу, чтобы ни на кого не наткнуться.

— Я думал, вечеринки проходят только во время Недели Возвращений, — сказал Виктор.

Юри закатил глаза и выписал на его ладони « _Неделя Возвращений — только начало_ ».

— Что за ужасный район, — ответил Виктор с ухмылкой. — С ними вообще не поспишь!

 « _Старики, которые к их несчастью тут живут, ненавидят этот район_ ».

— Ты слышишь музыку из «Ю-топии»?

Юри, гримасничая, кивнул. « _Звук хорошо распространяется над водой_ ».

— Ну, я вот живу далеко, так что проблем нет. Можешь оставаться у меня, когда становится слишком шумно! — это должно было быть шуткой, вот только Виктор отчаянно хотел этого. И, возможно, румянец, заливший лицо Юри, говорил, что тот тоже этого хочет.

 « _Я не хочу навязываться_ », — написал он.

— Ерунда, — сказал Виктор. — Для тебя всегда есть место в моей постели.

Даже в рыжеватом свете фонаря лицо Юри стало пунцовым. Виктор тихо усмехнулся и сжал его руку.

— Просто шучу, — сказал он. — Но если ты все же _останешься_ , я уйду на диван. Он весьма удобный.

Юри снова показал жест, означающий смущение, на несколько секунд закрывая лицо рукой. Но его глаза весело сверкнули, и он не отодвинулся от Виктора, так что тот счел это маленькой победой.

Они оказались у парадного входа «Ю-топии» быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Виктор ощутил, как внутри все сжимается от разочарования, когда Юри обернулся у двери и все же отпустил его руку.

— Когда мы увидимся снова? — спросил он, надеясь, что звучит не так отчаянно, как было на самом деле. Он начинал думать, всегда ли времяпрепровождение с Юри так опьяняет.

Парень пожал плечами и написал в блокноте: « _Напиши мне. Я обычно свободен, если нет, то скажу_ ».

Виктор улыбнулся.

— Пхичит сказал, что ты пишешь, — произнес он.

Юри снова закрыл лицо рукой, а потом ответил: « _Не особо хорошо_ ».

— Я сам хотел бы решить, — сказал Виктор.

 « _Когда-нибудь покажу тебе_ », — пообещал Юри.

Виктор кивнул.

— Когда я в следующий раз пойду куда-то писать, я бы хотел, чтобы ты был со мной.

Юри слегка помедлил, моргнул, а потом нарисовал и показал знак вопроса. Виктор рассмеялся, взял Юри за руку и поцеловал костяшку безымянного пальца.

— Думаю, ты можешь стать моим вдохновением, — признал он, отбрасывая всю осторожность, и _ох_ , глаза Юри сверкнули.

Виктор быстро потерял счет времени, стоя в сгущающихся сумерках и держа Юри за руку, блуждая в его глазах. Но через минуту Юри убрал руку и сделал робкий шаг к нему. Его ладонь коротко скользнула по его плечам, а потом он отступил и помахал на прощание.

Виктор помахал в ответ, немо глядя, как Юри исчезает за дверями отеля. Вздохнув, он развернулся в сторону набережной и двинулся прямиком в снек-бар «Качу».

Когда Виктор вошел, Кристоф протирал стаканы за барной стойкой.

— Виктор! — воскликнул он с хитрой усмешкой. — Откуда бы ты ни шел, тебе там явно понравилось.

— И что меня выдает? — поинтересовался Виктор, садясь. Послышался лай, и через мгновение Маккачин обогнул стойку и уперся лапами в бедро Виктора, приветствуя его лаем. Виктор хохотнул, поглаживая пса по голове.

— Ты весь в песке, одежда мятая, — отозвался Кристоф, вскидывая бровь. — Куда-то водил Юри? Мне тебя поздравлять?

Виктор побледнел.

— Ничего не было! — воскликнул он, растрепывая шерсть Маккачина. — Но спасибо, что забрал Макку.

— Он показался мне весьма одиноким, когда я пришел, так что я не смог его бросить, — ответил Кристоф. — Ты бессердечный, Виктор.

Мужчина фыркнул.

— В последний раз, когда Макка видел Юри, он сбил его с ног. Конечно, он так выражает любовь, но я, понимаешь ли, не хочу так набрасываться на Юри.

— «Набрасываться» — подходящее слово, — заметил Кристоф, подмигивая. Виктор качнул головой.

— Я не хочу все испортить, Крис, — признался он.

— Хорошо, — отозвался тот, заранее тянясь за водкой. — Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты все испортил.

Виктор приподнял бровь, глядя, как Крис наливает ему водку с тоником.

— Я от многих ожидал этого «убью тебя, если причинишь ему боль», но уж точно не от тебя.

Кристоф усмехнулся.

— Я знаю Кацуки Юри всего три года, — сказал он. — Но начальница моя знает его почти всю жизнь. Она, кстати, и научила его танцевать.

— Твоя начальница, — повторил Виктор, оглядывая залитый тусклым светом и слегка задымленный бар. По вечерам «Качу» был не таким, каким был днем. Несмотря на это, вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы хотя бы походить на начальницу Криса.

— Минако Окукава, — сказал Кристоф, указывая на висящее на стене черно-белое фото балерины, получающей какой-то приз. — Она была примой Королевского Балета. А сейчас владеет местной студией и управляет баром. Но мне кажется, ей и так неплохо.

— Пристанище деятелей искусства, — голос Виктора был тихим. Видимо, он не был первым, кто нашел в Торвилль Коув убежище и кто искал скромной жизни в его выеденных водой утесах и соленых брызгах. И, скорее всего, не был последним.

— Видимо, — согласился Кристоф через некоторое время, передавая ему напиток. Виктор отпил, отмечая, что от него по телу не прошло такое пьянящее тепло, как до этого от саке. — Мы приходим сюда в поисках вдохновения, но находим куда больше — и остаемся.

Маккачин гавкнул, напоминая Виктору про поглаживания. Тот покорно продолжил, но слова Кристофа никак не выходили из головы.

* * *

**Виктор Никифоров**

**Место рождения:**  Санкт-Петербург, Россия  
**Сайт:**  http://viktornikiforov.com/  
**Твиттер:**  v-nikiforov  
**Жанры:**  Романтика, повседневность, драма, поэзия  
**Влияние на творчество:**  Маргерит Дюрас, Гиллиан Флинн, Вирджиния Вулф, Кадзуо Исигуро

**Виктор Никифоров** (англ. **_Viktor_** **_Nikiforov_** ) _—_ который, цитата, «не против, чтобы в английском мое имя писали через “c”» _—_ был рожден в Санкт-Петербурге, в семье танцоров на льду Ильи Никифорова и Екатерины Юсуповой. Он отмечает, что его детство сильно повлияло на то, о чем он пишет — во всех книгах в какой-то мере присутствует лед или снег.

Никифоров ворвался в англоязычную литературу в 2011 году, когда его повесть «Танцующие лезвия» получила литературную премию «Rubery Book Award». В 2012 он был номинирован на Премию Национального круга книжных критиков за дебютную книгу «На лезвиях любви». В 2014 он стал финалистом впервые устраиваемой премии «Kirkus Prize for Fiction» со своей второй книгой, «Вишневый прыжок». В том же году его третья и самая известная работа, «Король и Фигурист», три недели после издания возглавляла список бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк Таймс», а в декабре 2015 широко обсуждалась в книжных шоу на телевидении. Он получил повсеместное признание как за эти три работы, широко известные как Ледяная Триада, так и за другие, менее масштабные. (Читать дальше…)

**Цитаты Виктора Никифорова**

«Никогда не думал, что могу открыться так, как открыл меня ты»,  
— Виктор Никифоров,  _«Король и Фигурист»_

«Если у меня есть хоть малейшая надежда вновь увидеть тебя, то искра этой надежды охватит пламенем вечность»,  
— Виктор Никифоров,  _«Танцующие лезвия»_

«Я роковой яблочный пирог, и мужчины падают к моим ногам»,  
— Виктор Никифоров,  _«Вишневый прыжок»_

* * *

За месяц Виктор возвращался в потаенную бухту еще несколько раз.

Иногда Юри шел с ним, каждый раз беря с собой перекус в виде кацудона и мисо-супа. Ради таких дней Виктор и жил, пусть и понимал, что ничего особо не напишет, если Юри будет лежать рядом с ним на покрывале и тихо что-нибудь читать. Точнее, не напишет ничего, кроме замысловатых стихов в прозе о том, как солнце целует щеки Юри, или как его глаза сверкают при виде океана, или как движутся его тонкие пальцы, когда он держит палочки.

Юри был новым вдохновением и все такое, но вдохновением таким, что Яков бы застонал и ущипнул переносицу. И Виктор понимал, что не против этого. Ну и что, даже если он опубликует еще одну антологию поэзии? Юри нравятся его стихи, а Виктору нравится Юри, так что Якову придется смириться.

— Как по-другому сказать «временный»? — спросил Виктор одним днем. Юри прислонялся к его плечу, но больше внимания уделял своей книге. Его голова чуть сдвинулась, когда он заглянул в блокнот Виктора, где тот зачеркнул строку. Виктор неожиданно ясно ощутил запах шампуня Юри. Желудок сделал четверной флип.

Юри взял у него ручку и написал «недолговечный» рядом с последними перечеркнутыми словами, и лицо Виктора просветлело.

— Превосходно, — объявил он, забирая ручку обратно и продолжая писать.

В такие дни он забывал, что не будет жить в Торвилль Коув вечно. Конечно, владелицу коттеджа всегда можно было убедить продать его, но Виктор изначально снимал его, намереваясь потом вернуться в Манчестер. Издатели хотели продолжение «Короля и Фигуриста», и раньше из-за писательского блока Виктор намеревался дать его им, потому что у него не было идей, о чем писать.

Но не сейчас. Его разум стремился к новым возможностям с новыми историями, персонажами и мирами. Каждая книга была чистым листом, и он должен был удивить своих читателей, и хотя писательство после успеха Ледяной Триады скорее удушало, чем дарило свободу, когда рядом с Виктором был Юри, он чувствовал в своих словах такую уверенность, какой не чувствовал уже давно.

Пусть и большинство этих слов стоило бы назвать слащавой сентиментальщиной.

— Что думаешь насчет этого предложения? — спросил Виктор. Юри надул губы, вчитываясь, и на его переносице за очками появилась очаровательная складочка. Через мгновение он взял у Виктора ручку, перечеркнул предложение и написал что-то вместо него.

Виктор рассмеялся, прочитав.

— Чудесно, Юри, — сказал он, и скулы парня покраснели.

Но Юри не всегда мог сопровождать его в путешествиях к бухточке. Иногда он нехорошо себя чувствовал, иногда — уже был чем-то занят. В такие дни Виктор давил в себе разочарование и шел в бухту в одиночестве, вооруженный собственной едой, полотенцем и обещанием Маккачину вернуться пораньше.

В эти дни он писал много, подстегиваемый тоской по Юри, жгущей, как клеймо. Возможно, где-то среди этих слов и стихов были нити истории, но пока Виктор не знал, за что тянуть.

В такие дни отсутствие Юри выжигало в Викторе дыру, и он не мог удержаться и пытался по кусочкам собрать воображаемого Юри, который мог бы заполнить пустоту. Это было одновременно и просто, и тяжело — у этого Юри глаза тоже сверкали при виде моря, и тоже появлялась складка на переносице, но Виктор не мог точно определить даже основу, например, сколько ему лет (Юри как-то упомянул, что закончил Сент-Эндрюсский университет, значит, ему где-то за двадцать), какой у него любимый цвет (скорее всего черный или синий, потому что он постоянно носит такую одежду), или даже прожил ли он в Торвилль Коув всю жизнь.

Его бесило, что оставалось узнать так много всего. Виктор никогда не был особо терпеливым. Его жесткий диск был забит заброшенными работами, к которым у него пропал запал, потому что история шла не туда, куда он хотел. Один раз он угодил в больницу после неудавшейся попытки сделать флип, потому что хотел превратить двойной прыжок в тройной, не тренируясь перед этим. Он полностью попортил свои (достаточно редкие) отношения, страстно бросаясь в конфетно-букетный период и тут же все оставляя, когда начинались проблемы. Он хотел знать все и _сразу_ , и ему было плохо от того, что он не мог.

И все же он готов был медлить, если так Юри оставался рядом. Почему-то это казалось _правильным_. И Виктор верил, что, если он сдержится, если усмирит свое нетерпение, то когда-нибудь все как-нибудь окупится. Юри был тайной, на разгадку которой нужно было потратить много времени, и Виктор собирался наслаждаться каждой секундой.

Но то, насколько большой тайной был Юри, до Виктора не доходило до одного дня в начале июня, когда он в одиночестве возвращался домой из потаенной бухты. Когда он был один, ему приходилось обращать больше внимания на окружение, потому что эта часть города все еще была ему незнакомой. Правда, тут было много приметных мест, на которые Виктор опирался в пути — например, дом Леруа, парк Мыса Влюбленных и старое кладбище в конце Боухилл Лейн.

У чугунной ограды, разделявшей кладбище с тротуаром, Виктор остановился, потому что заметил внутри какое-то движение. Он подождал, затаив дыхание, и сердце неожиданно подпрыгнуло, потому что среди могил он углядел знакомую копну непослушных темных волос.

 «Что Юри тут делает?» — подумал Виктор. Ворота на кладбище были открыты, так что он скользнул внутрь, не раскрывая себя. Часть него вопила, что это не его дело, и что ему нужно уйти, но остальная часть была до смерти заинтересована и не позволяла просто все бросить.

Могильные плиты на кладбище крошились и трескались, кое-где на них рос мох. Самый большой памятник здесь был склепом Торвиллей на противоположном конце поля, и даже вдали он казался смутно зловещим. Виктор прошел через кельтские кресты и стоящие вперемешку с ними викторианские статуи, следуя за отдаленным темно-синим силуэтом Юри.

Тот наконец остановился напротив одной из могил и опустился на колени, проводя по плите рукой, а затем оставляя рядом простой букетик лилий. Виктор проследил из-за статуи ангелочка, как Юри низко склонил голову, будто в молитве, а затем поднялся, погладил плиту и ушел. 

Виктор не мог больше терпеть. Едва Юри полностью скрылся из вида, он на цыпочках вышел из-за статуи и двинулся к могиле с лилиями. Это была небольшая могилка, слишком крошечная для кого-то, кроме ребенка. Мрамор надгробия был старым и выщербленным, но не настолько древним, как большинство соседних.

А от надписи на нем сердце Виктора застыло в его груди.

_Юри Кацуки_  
_29 ноября 1993_  
_Почему же мотыльки погибают так рано?_


	4. revelations [откровения]

_Вырезка из некрологов газеты «Вестник Торвилль Коув», выпуск от 5 декабря 1993:_

**Кацуки Юри**

Тошия и Хироко Кацуки оплакивают своего сына, Юри, родившегося мертвым 29 ноября 1993 года. Его старшая сестра Мари, а также бесчисленное множество родственников из Японии выражают свои соболезнования. Частные похороны пройдут на кладбище на Боухилл сегодня в 11 утра. Семья просит не присылать цветы и сообщает, что все пожертвования в память Юри будут переданы в родительное отделение центральной больницы Торвилля.

* * *

На улице снова шел дождь. Виктор начал задумываться, прекратится ли он вообще.

Он выпрямился на стуле и огляделся. Пусть подвал общественной библиотеки Торвилль Коув и был хорошо освещен, сырая мрачность выбеленных кирпичных стен не пропадала. Кто же знал, что у настолько маленькой библиотеки под землей окажется такая коллекция изданий? К счастью для Виктора, среди вышеобозначенной коллекции нашелся и обширный архив городских исторических документов, включая все изданные выпуски «Вестника Торвилль Коув».

Виктор обнаружил нужный некролог за пять минут чтения старых бумаг. Он был заламинирован для долгого хранения, но уголки слегка помялись, пусть сама заметка осталась нетронутой.

Кацуки Юри должен быть мертворожденным. Тогда кто тот Кацуки Юри, который _сейчас_ застрял в мыслях Виктора?

Он продолжил рыться в бумагах, но поиски больше ничего не принесли. Никаких новостей о рождении детей или о том, что у мертвого Юри был близнец – ничего. В следующий раз, когда Кацуки объявились в газете, Юри уже был среди них – его глаза сверкали, а радость была видна даже на черно-белой фотографии, на которой он держал в руках щенка. Это была статья о каком-то ежегодном собачьем конкурсе. Пудель Юри по имени Викчан, судя по всему, победил.

Почему в «Вестнике» не освещалось неожиданное чудесное появление Кацуки Юри, учитывая, что они публиковали его некролог?

Виктор закрыл ящик, полный заламинированных газетных страниц, вернулся обратно на свой стул и достал из рюкзака ноутбук. В библиотеке был хороший вай-фай, пусть он и отключался каждые полчаса, требуя повторного входа. По словам смутно знакомого мрачного библиотекаря с армией собак, который и дал Виктору пароль и логин при первом посещении, это было необходимо для того, чтобы «извращенцы не приходили ко мне в библиотеку и не смотрели весь день порно». Виктор не знал, было ли это так необходимо – в библиотеке на пути в подвал он заметил только детей в читальном зале.

Довольно быстро Виктор отыскал базу данных Национального реестра рождений, браков и смертей. Он поискал фамилию Кацуки, но ничего не обнаружил – ни рождений, ни браков, ни смертей. Видимо, записи о мертворожденных не хранились в общем доступе.

Он уже хотел было влезть в базу данных реестра приемных детей, но тут подключился его разум. «Что ты делаешь? – твердил он. – Почему ты ищешь это у Юри за спиной, а не спросишь его?»

 «И с чего бы Юри мне говорить? Что, если он не знает? Что, если он подумает, что я лезу в его жизнь?»

 «А рыться в реестрах за его спиной – это _не_ лезть в его жизнь?» - если бы у голоса разума были руки, он бы точно скрестил их.

Виктор закрыл базу данных. Что бы ни говорил голос разума, ему нужно было знать. Он мог спросить, притворившись, что наткнулся на могилу и заинтересовался. Юри точно бы все понял.

Он собрался и по ступеням выбрался из подвала библиотеки на первый этаж. Здесь свет был более природным, но все равно серым и холодным; за высокими окнами все так же лил дождь, барабаня по стеклу.

Виктор прошел мимо регистратуры, где как минимум десять псов дремали в ногах недовольного библиотекаря, на бейджике которого значилось «Сынгиль Ли», и который был погружен в какую-то бумажную работу и даже не поднял голову на Виктора, двинувшегося к выходу.

Прямо перед ним он достал зонт из чехла и вышел под дождь.

Дорога до «Ю-топии» была долгой и дождливой. Тучи закрыли послеполуденное солнце, и было темнее, чем должно быть. Все туристы попрятались по ресторанам и кафе; людей, вышедших, как Виктор, на улицу, было мало.

По пути к набережной он прошел мимо Туристического Центра. Он был закрыт. Пирс пустовал, колесо обозрения и карусели, не двигаясь, утопали в тишине. Вид был жутким, и по спине Виктора пробежала дрожь.

Он прошел мимо закрытых палаток с призами, мимо кафе-мороженого, где Юра Плисецкий обслуживал мрачного темноволосого парня, которого Виктор как-то перепутал с Юри на одной из вечеринок Недели Возвращений несколько недель назад. Он подумал было заглянуть в «Качу» повидаться с Кристофом и получить от него немного жидкой храбрости, но заприметил «Ю-топию», проглядывающую через стену дождя, и двинулся дальше. Не стоило показываться перед семьей Юри пьяным. Мари запросто могла воплотить в жизнь все угрозы, о которых она намекала в прошлую их встречу.

Когда Виктор зашел в вестибюль, тот был полон народа. Люди регистрировались и выписывались из номеров, телефон словно навеки прилип к щеке Мари, отвечающей на вопросы, а Юри нигде не было видно. Виктор, остановившись у дверей, убрал зонт и свежим взглядом оглядел фотографии семейства Кацуки, висящие на стенах. Младенческие фотографии Юри – кто на них, мертворожденный малыш или живой? Вопросов стало куда больше, чем было раньше.

\- Виктор! – при звуке своего имени мужчина обернулся. Мари Кацуки глядела прямо на него, держа руку на трубке. – Чего тебе надо?

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Просто хотел зайти в местный ресторан, - сказал он.

Взгляд Мари остался тяжелым – Виктор ее не убедил.

\- Обед еще не подают, но он вот там, - произнесла она, указывая на дверь напротив большой лестницы, завершенную традиционным японским норэном, рядом с которым стояла трибуна с копией меню на ней. Виктор подошел его посмотреть, с улыбкой замечая, что в ресторане предлагалось блюдо из свинины под названием «Кацудон Кацудона», а рядом был нарисован милый мультяшный тюлень.

Он закрывал меню, когда ощутил бегущий по шее холодок, и обернулся к Мари, разговаривающей с пожилой парой. Он узнал их из фотографий – это были родители Юри. И они оба с любопытством глядели на него, прислушиваясь к Мари.

Виктор помахал им с улыбкой. Мужчина, Тошия, помахал в ответ. Они с женщиной – Хироко, как услужливо подсказал мозг Виктора, - приблизились к нему через мгновение, а Мари осталась помогать паре с регистрацией, продолжая поглядывать в их сторону.

\- Мистер Никифоров, - сказала Хироко, коротко кланяясь ему, едва они подошли. – Какой сюрприз наконец тебя увидеть, - ее муж тоже поклонился, и Виктор заметил, что на нем слуховой аппарат. – Юри прятал тебя от нас, так что мы рады, что ты заглянул.

Виктор рассмеялся, тоже кланяясь.

\- Вот он я, - сказал он. – Для меня честь с вами познакомиться.

Тошия показал что-то жестами, и Хироко засмеялась. Его жесты были не такими, как у Юри; Виктор предположил, что они из японского языка жестов.

\- Мой муж говорит, что у тебя прекрасные манеры, - перевела Хироко. Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Стараюсь, - произнес он, сводя вместе указательные пальцы и заводя правый за левый.

\- Ах, боюсь, мой муж знает только японский, - сказала Хироко, переводя мужчине. Виктор был очарован.

\- Значит, Юри тоже знает японские жесты? – спросил он.

Хироко, сияя, кивнула.

\- Он выучил оба языка в детстве. Хотя некоторые его друзья из Сент-Эндрюса говорили, что он использует британские жесты с японским акцентом.

Даже самые незначительные детали из детства Юри заставляли сердце Виктора трепетать.

\- Очаровательно, - сказал он.

Глаза Хироко сверкнули так же, как сверкали глаза Юри, когда он улыбался.

\- Обычно мы едим перед обедом в ресторане, избегаем суеты. Хочешь поесть с нами? – спросила она.

И именно так Виктор оказался в небольшой столовой позади ресторана. В отличие от столов и стульев в основном зале, в маленькой комнатке стояли татами, низкие столики и подушки для сидения. Сняв ботинки, Виктор сел за один из столиков напротив Тошии, а Хироко суетливо убежала принести еду.

Виктор отложил рюкзак, пытаясь решить, будет ли грубостью достать блокнот, чтобы поговорить с отцом Юри. Но его дилемма была решена, едва Тошия через стол передал ему свой блокнот, на странице которого был нарисован чайник с льющейся из носика водой и знак вопроса.

Виктор кивнул. Тошия улыбнулся и дошел до другого конца комнаты, чтобы налить чая. Через пару минут он вернулся с двумя исходящими паром чашками гэнмайчи, одну из которых подвинул Виктору. Тот снова кивнул в знак благодарности, беря ее в руки и отпивая.

Он показал большие пальцы, надеясь, что Тошия не поймет их неправильно, но тот, кажется, все понял; он улыбнулся и занялся распитием чая. Виктор опустил взгляд на блокнот и вздохнул. Будет сложно задавать Тошие вопросы, если придется их рисовать. Способности Виктора к рисованию ограничивались в основном человечками из палочек.

Через минуту Тошия взял блокнот и кропотливо выписал: « _Ты автор?_ »

Виктор кивнул.

 « _Любимый автор Юри_ », - написал Тошия с улыбкой.

Виктор тоже улыбнулся. Он достал собственный блокнот и написал: « _Это честь для меня_ », пририсовав сердечко.

 « _Мой английский не очень хороший, но я стараюсь. Когда ты старый, сложно слушать и сложно учить_ », - с сожалением написал Тошия.

 « _Английский_ – _второй и для меня. У вас хорошо получается_ », - ответил Виктор.

 « _Ты получил награды за писательство_ , - пожурил Тошия. – _Ты льстишь_ ».

 « _Я учился в российской школе и постоянно практиковался_ , - его страх быть непонятым развеялся, и Виктор постучал по губам ручкой, думая о том, что хочет спросить. Затем он написал: - _У меня есть вопросы о Юри_ ».

Тошия пристально поглядел на него из-за очков. « _Что бы ты хотел узнать?_ »

Виктор уже хотел ответить, но тут вернулась Хироко с полным подносом еды. Там были и закуски, и сашими с суши для Тошии, и большая миска кацудона для Виктора.

\- Юри сказал, что тебе понравился кацудон, который я делала на вашу прогулку, - пояснила Хироко, присаживаясь рядом с мужем. – А свежим он еще вкуснее!

\- Вау! – все, что Виктор смог сказать перед тем, как напасть на еду. Она была права. Свежим он был еще вкуснее. А учитывая, каким божественным он был раньше, то… ну, что же. Виктор был отчасти уверен, что его душа перешла в другое измерение уже на первом кусочке.

Виктор покончил с кацудоном за рекордное время; правда, вскоре он пожалел, что так быстро запихнул в себя столько еды – едва попытался двинуться и осознал, что не может. Тошия рассмеялся, и Виктор опустил голову на руки, издав плачевный стон.

\- Ох, Викчан, - вздохнула Хироко, и от Виктора не ускользнуло, что она назвала его так же, как звали бывшего пуделя Юри, - в следующий раз ешь помедленнее, хорошо?

Виктор застонал.

\- Или просто никогда больше не ешь, - пробормотал он.

\- Глупости, - сказала Хироко. – Есть место для десерта?

Виктор содрогнулся. Хироко и Тошия засмеялись, и Виктор закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы земля под ним разверзлась. Вот это хорошее первое впечатление он произвел на родителей Юри. А что, если он сейчас войдет и увидит его чуть ли не в коме от еды, потому что слишком быстро съел свой обед? Это будет просто невыносимый позор.

\- Тошия сказал, что у тебя были вопросы о Юри, - весело сказала Хироко. Виктор поднял взгляд от стола на родителей Юри, беря себя в руки и возвращаясь к своей задаче. Как он мог задать такой невероятно личный вопрос после того, как они были так гостеприимны? Это была плохая идея. Он должен был пойти в «Качу» и похоронить все вопросы на дне бутылки водки.

Он глубоко вдохнул и произнес:

\- Недавно я увидел кое-что на кладбище Боухилл.

Оказалось, что ему не нужно ничего пояснять, потому что неожиданно родители Юри странно замерли. Они поглядели друг на друга, обмениваясь жестами со странным неистовством на лицах. Виктор глядел на них с унизительным отчаянием. Он знал, что пересекает черту. Теперь они никогда не позволят ему снова увидеться с Юри.

Через пару минут Хироко повернулась к нему, и на ее лице читалась боль. Виктор был уверен, что сердце не должно было вздрагивать при этом виде, но все же оно дрогнуло.

\- Это деликатная ситуация, - начала Хироко.

\- Не нужно рассказывать мне все, - сказал Виктор почти машинально. – Я не хочу давить. Мне просто стало любопытно.

\- Это личное, - согласилась Хироко. – Возможно, Юри сам расскажет тебе все, когда придет время. Давай проявим уважение.

\- Значит, он знает, - сказал Виктор, а потом мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Конечно же, Юри знает. Он видел, как парень кладет цветы на могилу другого Юри, Господи, блядь, Боже.

Хироко кивнула. Виктор отпил чая, чувствуя текущее по телу облегчение. Он хотел спросить куда больше всего, но, учитывая выражение их лиц, подозревал, что не получит ответов.

Он уже хотел было поблагодарить их за обед и вызвать такси, чтобы доехать до коттеджа, но тут лицо Хироко просветлело, и она стала обмениваться жестами с кем-то за спиной Виктора. Тот обернулся только чтобы убедиться, что Юри действительно стоит там с вопросом во взгляде. Он почувствовал сворачивающуюся в желудке вину за то, что объявился в доме Юри, не спросив разрешения. Даже если бы он просто поел в ресторане – все равно в какой-то мере он бы влез в его личную жизнь.

Юри молча присел рядом с Виктором и взял его блокнот. « _Что ты здесь делаешь?_ » - написал он.

Виктор сжал губы, глядя, как Хироко убегает, чтобы принести Юри еды. Ему не было смысла врать. Поэтому он написал: « _Хотел повидаться с твоей семьей_ ».

 « _Мог бы предупредить меня_ , - взгляд Юри был укоризненным, но все же мягким. Каким-то чудом злым он не выглядел. – _Я бы приоделся к такому случаю_ ».

Облегченный выдох Виктора превратился скорее в короткий смех, потому что он заметил поношенный серый спортивный костюм Юри. « _Мне нравится_ , - написал он, добавляя подмигивающий смайлик. – _Ты чудесно выглядишь_ ».

В ответ Юри нарисовал краснеющую рожицу. «Прости, что не смог сходить с тобой в бухту последние пару раз», - написал он.

Виктор вспомнил, как заметил Юри на кладбище несколько дней назад. « _Все в порядке_ , - написал он в ответ. – _Зато я много чего написал!_ »

Юри улыбнулся, дотягиваясь до руки Виктора и сжимая ее, и в ответ сердце мужчины забилось чуть чаще. Было что-то в присутствии Юри такое, что успокаивало все сомнения Виктора, пусть и ненадолго. Может, у него и оставались вопросы, но просто осознание того, что Юри рядом, что само существование вопросов никак не ухудшает наличие Юри в его жизни – оно успокаивало, и Виктор невероятно ценил это. Кроме того, если Юри знает обо всех странностях вокруг другого Юри, то рассказывать о них или нет – только его право. И если Виктор подождет, однажды он все услышит.

Виктор Никифоров не был терпеливым человеком, но он вновь отпил чая, наблюдая за Юри, гоняющим по тарелке овощную темпуру, и подумал, что может хотя бы попробовать им быть.

* * *

Серия концертов «Торвилльское Лето» 2016

**_НОЧНОЙ СВИНГ СЕРЕДИНЫ ЛЕТА_ **

при участии «The HeartBeats Combo»

_23 Июня, 20:00_  
Набережная Торвилль Коув

_Развлекательная программа: 18:30_  
для вас выступят ученики танцевальной школы Минако Окукавы

_Бал на Пляже: 19:00_  
разучите линди-хоп с Минако Окукавой и Челестино Чалдини

участие бесплатное | шведский стол: взрослые – £7; дети до 16 – £3

* * *

Дождь продолжался всю неделю. В одно из редких затиший непрекращающегося шторма Виктор с Маккачином вышли в продуктовый магазин.

Они были уже на середине набережной, как ливень заладил вновь, и поэтому пришлось срочно спрятаться в ближайшем здании, чтобы переждать. К счастью Виктора, здание оказалось «Качу».

Он стряхнул воду с волос, едва переступил порог. Маккачин сделал то же самое, а потом радостно залаял на Кристофа, протиравшего столик.

\- Сидеть, Макка, - приказал Виктор, пока его слишком уж резвый пудель не опрокинул очередного человека. Маккачин повиновался, заскулив, а Кристоф с улыбкой обернулся к Виктору.

\- Виктор! Вижу, попал под ливень? – спросил он.

Виктор вяло засмеялся.

\- Что же меня выдало? – поинтересовался он.

\- По твоим волосам видно, что ты был бы не прочь их высушить, - Кристоф исчез за дверью в конце коридора. В относительной тишине бара Виктор услышал шаги этажом выше.

Через минуту из другой двери вышла женщина.

\- Кристоф! – позвала она. – Почему ты до сих пор не обслужил клиента?

Виктор чуть рассмеялся.

\- Все в порядке. Крис пошел за полотенцем для моих волос, - пояснил он.

Женщина слегка нахмурилась.

\- Да неужели, - произнесла она, а затем вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди. – Виктор Никифоров, хм? Наслышана о тебе.

Виктор склонил голову.

\- Минако Окукава, полагаю? – спросил он, протягивая руку.

Она подошла ближе изящной походкой танцовщицы и пожала ее.

\- Да, - ответила она.

\- И о чем же ты наслышана? Смею надеяться, только о хорошем, - Виктор понадеялся, что прозвучало это более обходительно, чем он сам сейчас себя ощущал – учитывая, что с волос капало, а Маккачин отряхивался от воды и с любопытством глядел на Минако.

Она замычала.

\- В последний раз, когда я видела Юри, он постоянно о тебе говорил, - отозвалась она. – И, конечно же, я читала твои книги.

Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Понравилось? – спросил он.

\- Они неплохие, - пожала плечами женщина. – Но сейчас важно не это.

\- И правда, - сказал Виктор. Минако отодвинула ему стул у одного из столов и села сама. Виктор сел напротив нее, и Маккачин тут же подошел, требуя ласки от незнакомого ему человека. Минако отстраненно погладила его по голове, а потом спокойно посмотрела на Виктора.

\- Как много ты знаешь о Кацуки Юри? – спросила она.

В животе Виктора все сжалось.

\- А есть что-то… - начал он, но женщина качнула головой.

\- Не мое дело, кому он рассказывает, и рассказывать самой права нет, - произнесла она. – Просто было интересно, знаешь ли ты уже.

\- Нет, - машинально сказал Виктор, подозревая, что все это как-то связано с могилой на кладбище Боухилл. – Но важно ли это?

Минако закусила губу и покачала головой.

\- Не должно быть, - произнесла она, - но некоторые думают, что важно.

\- Значит, эти люди не знают, каков он на самом деле, - сказал Виктор, ощущая себя излишне уж уверенным. В конце концов, он тоже слепо доверял Юри – правда, тот пока эту веру и не предал. Точно так же он верил, что Кацудон не навредит Маккачину, пока они играют…

 (Если так подумать, кстати, он давненько не видел Кацудона…)

\- Ты доверяешь ему? – спросила Минако, внимательно изучая его лицо. Виктор ощутил себя так, будто его испытывают на что-то, о чем сам он не знает. – Даже не зная, кто он на самом деле?

Виктор кивнул. Движение вышло легко, как дыхание.

\- Он же никого не _убил_ , да? – пошутил он, хотя часть него хотела в этом убедиться.

Минако прикусила губу.

\- Нет, - выговорила она через мгновение – слишком длинное, пожалуй. Виктор хотел было спросить, но неожиданно на лестнице послышались шаги, и вышел Крис, несущий полотенца.

\- Прости, что так долго! – воскликнул блондин, передавая Виктору маленькое полотенце, а в большое закутывая Маккачина. Виктор улыбнулся, особенно когда пес решил «помочь» Кристофу, отряхивая оставшуюся воду прямо на него. Тот, весело глядя на пуделя, показал ему язык, и Виктор рассмеялся. Может, Маккачин и был не молод, но своего обаяния не растерял.

\- А он бодрый для старичка, - сказал Кристоф, выпрямляясь, когда Маккачин полностью отряхнулся, и взял такое же полотенце, каким Виктор вытирал волосы. – Собаки моей тети никогда не были такими энергичными, когда старели.

\- Маккачин – вечный щенок, - ответил Виктор, почесывая пса между ушей. Тот согласно гавкнул. Минако наблюдала за ними с едва заметной улыбкой на губах.

\- Давай нальем тебе чего-нибудь, - произнесла она через мгновение, кидая на Кристофа быстрый взгляд. Тот понял намек, скинув полотенце на кухне и стремительно передвинувшись к бару. Виктор кивнул, когда он поднял стакан, и Кристоф сделал ему обычную водку с тоником.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Виктор, когда Кристоф поставил перед ним напиток на подставке и отошел. Виктор оглядел его, улыбаясь при виде акварельного вида Торвилль Коув и логотипа винодельни Криспино с разных сторон стакана. Пока он пил, Минако продолжала пристально смотреть на него, но теперь с нечитаемым лицом.

\- Знаешь, а он выглядит счастливым с тобой, - произнесла она после недолгого молчания и пояснила, когда Виктор недоумевающе вскинул брови: – Юри. Иногда он приходит ко мне в студию, когда не может… плавать. И в последние пару раз он просто рвался танцевать, учить новые движения – никогда не видела у него такого стремления. И он постоянно говорил о том, что наконец-то встретил тебя.

В его груди словно надувались воздушные шары; Виктор не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую легкость. Все, что он знал – что никогда не хочет возвращаться на землю.

\- Прошу, Виктор, - начала Минако, и в этот раз во взгляде была просьба. – Позаботься о нем. Если это все – часть какой-то книги, которую ты пишешь, скажи ему, пока он– пока он не рассказал тебе что-то, о чем может пожалеть.

\- Это не часть книги, - ответил Виктор, отпивая коктейля.

\- Тогда пообещай, что если Юри что-нибудь сделает – что-нибудь расскажет, - ты ему поверишь. И будешь добр к нему, несмотря ни на что.

Слова прозвучали загадочно – пожалуй, даже слишком. Но в них была и мольба, словно Минако почему-то была уверена, что Виктор держит жизнь Юри в своих руках. Он не знал, как такое вообще возможно, или почему она просит именно _его_. Но он был уверен, что если он когда-нибудь причинит Юри боль, то не сможет с этим жить.

Поэтому он кивнул и допил коктейль. За окном просветлело и сквозь тучи выглянули первые слабые лучики солнца. Виктор поднялся и достал кошелек.

\- Спасибо за выпивку, - сказал он Минако, - но нам с Маккой нужно в магазин.

\- За мой счет, - ответила та. – Береги себя.

Виктор снова кивнул, и под звон колокольчика они с Маккачином покинули бар.

* * *

**Сравнение социальных повадок отдельных особей подвида** **_P. v. vitulina_ в Торвилль Коув, Шотландия**

_Сынгиль Ли, кафедра морских исследований Колледжа им. Торвилля, Университет нагорий и островов, Шотландия_  
_Юко Нишигори, природоохранительная группа Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув, Шотландия_  
при содействии _Кенджиро Минами, Академия Керра, Шотландия_

В данной работе исследуются миграционные повадки Восточно-атлантического обыкновенного тюленя ( _P_ _._ _v_ _._ _vitulina_ ) в городе Торвилль Коув, Шотландия. Торвилль Коув и множество прилегающих к нему мысов являются популярным лежбищем для _P_ _._ _v_ _._ _vitulina_ , но в отличие от основной популяции, не задерживающейся долго, один тюлень делает все в точности наоборот. Мы закрепили датчики на нем, 23-летнем самце по имени Кацудон, а также на еще нескольких особях, приплывших в Торвилль Коув на время размножения летом 2014 года, а потом отслеживали их движения вплоть до линьки осенью 2015. Мы обнаружили, что Кацудон присоединяется к другим группам на день-два, а затем возобновляет одиночное поведение, судя по всему, отказываясь от любых социальных связей, предлагаемых данными группами. Такое изоляционистское поведение может объяснить, почему Кацудон появляется в Торвилль Коув шестнадцать лет подряд без пары или щенков. (Читать далее…)

* * *

Когда к концу недели небо наконец прояснилось, Виктор отправился в бухту. В этот раз Юри пошел с ним, неся с собой корзинку для пикника, приготовленную Хироко, и одетый в обычные шорты, футболку с мультяшным тюленем и накинутую сверху рубашку с короткими рукавами. Виктору пришлось напоминать себе глядеть на опасную скалистую дорожку под ногами, а не на то, как лучи утреннего солнца ласкают лицо Юри, легким пружинящим шагом идущего впереди.

В бухточке Виктор расстелил плед и тут же уселся писать, а Юри достал остальное и уселся рядом, близко ровно настолько, чтобы Виктор остро ощущал те несколько сантиметров расстояния между ними и тепло тела Юри совсем рядом. С безудержно колотящимся сердцем он придвинулся, касаясь его. Юри не отстранился; на самом деле он тоже придвинулся, склоняя голову Виктору на плечо. Бедное сердце мужчины замерло на мгновение.

В этот раз Юри принес с собой небольшой блокнот, пролистнул страницы, полные слов и рисунков, и остановился на чистой. Виктор краем взгляда заметил, как нахмурился Юри, начав писать, и как слегка высунул язык. И теперь, когда где-то на краю сознания были мысли об одном только Юри, уделять внимание словам, которые Виктор пытался связать, неожиданно стало значительно труднее. И все же куда больше ошеломляло то, что он и не хотел, чтобы мыслей о Юри не было.

Поэтому он просто написал их, позволяя расплыться в уже написанном. Это не было связной рукописью, но было как минимум поэтичным. И он потерялся в этих словах, глубоко погрузился в них, пока руки не задрожали, и пришлось выбираться глотнуть воздуха.

И именно тогда он осознал, что знакомого тепла Юри рядом не было. Его блокнот лежал на покрывале; к еде никто не прикоснулся; обувь Юри была все так же рядом с ботинками Виктора. Но самого Юри не было.

Первой мыслью Виктора было поглядеть на скалы. Но и там Юри не было. Он оглянулся на блокнот, который лежал в раскрытом виде обложкой вверх, и перевернул его.

_Ушел плавать, скоро вернусь –Ю_

Еще рядом с «Ю» было нарисовано маленькое сердечко, и Виктор улыбнулся, закрывая и откладывая блокнот. Если кто-то и знает, безопасно ли плавать в этой бухте, то это Юри. Если Виктор сейчас пойдет за ним, то только навредит себе.

Поэтому он вновь удобно уселся, наблюдая, как волны бьются о скалы бухты с тревожащей свирепостью. И все же с каждым новым ударом волны о берег на душе Виктора становилось все неспокойнее. Юри же точно знает, что делает? Может, не помешает позвать на помощь? Можно было бы позвать сюда Лео; спасатель подскажет, что делать. Единственный раз, когда Виктор практиковал искусственное дыхание – это когда тренировался на надувной кукле во время написания «На лезвиях любви», так что он не был уверен, что сможет повторить такое на Юри.

Виктор вырвал себя из затягивающих мыслей о том, как он делает Юри дыхание изо рта в рот при любых обстоятельствах, и попытался вновь сосредоточиться на письме. Ему удалось написать всего пару слов, а затем разум сдался, и Виктор, вскочив, двинулся к скалам.

Когда вода дошла щиколоток, Виктор порадовался, что был в шортах. Он добрался до скал и увидел, что очки и одежда Юри лежат там, аккуратно сложенные и слегка влажные от брызг.

Он поднял их, с опаской осматривая зазубренные скалы. Как Юри вообще сюда забрался? Куда он мог уйти? Виктор забрался на камни, надеясь, что оттуда обзор будет получше.

Скалы были скользкие от воды, поэтому Виктор ступал осторожно и медленно. Он глядел вперед, на воду, выискивая знакомую темноволосую макушку. Безуспешно.

\- Спокойно, - пробормотал он себе. – Наверное, Юри сейчас под водой.

Но то, что он мог быть под водой, ситуацию не улучшало. Виктор попытался глубоко вздохнуть, замедлить стучащее сердце. Он вздрогнул, когда черная голова появилась из воды, но, когда она приблизилась, понял, что голова эта не человеческая, а тюленья.

\- Кацудон! – крикнул Виктор, пусть идея эта и была в высшей мере глупой – в конце концов, тюлени не понимают по-английски. – Кацудон, помоги!

Тюлень подплыл ближе. Сердце Виктора подпрыгнуло в груди.

\- Кацудон, не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, но… - Виктор замялся. Это было жутко глупо, но ведь Виктор был в жутком отчаянии. – Я знаю, ты спас меня от шторма в мае - спасибо, кстати, - но ты не видел там брюнета? Он, наверное, без одежды, потому что она у меня, и, надеюсь, не где-нибудь на дне океана?

Тюлень склонил голову, пристально глядя на Виктора умными темными глазами. Тот почувствовал, как пылает лицо.

\- Прости, почему я вообще это делаю? Нужно позвать Лео, а не говорить с тюленем, - Виктор прижал одежду ближе к груди, прижимаясь губами к холодной синей оправе очков. Он почти что чувствовал на одежде запах Юри, и надеялся, что ему еще доведется его ощутить. Поглядев на Кацудона, Виктор вздохнул. – Но если ты видел парня, о котором я говорю, _пожалуйста_ , - он тяжело сглотнул. – Он важен мне. Пожалуйста, разыщи его.

Гладкая черная голова Кацудона исчезла с поверхности. Виктор выдохнул. Очередная волна врезалась в скалы, обдавая его лицо брызгами. Он медленно слез и пошел, и только когда вода дошла ему до щиколотки, он все же достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Лео.

Он уже собирался нажать кнопку вызова, когда у скал появилась еще одна голова. Виктор моргнул, опуская телефон. Это был Юри, его волосы липли к глазам, грудь вздымалась, пока он подтягивался на камне, и…

Ох.

Он был ужасно промокшим. И ужасно раздетым. Потому что его одежда была у Виктора.

Юри провел рукой по волосам, убирая их с глаз, и Виктора пронзило желанием _не_ отдавать ему одежду, потому что, Господи _Боже_ , он был изумителен. Виктору хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться мягкой кожи на животе, ощутить под ладонью сердцебиение, дразняще скользнуть пальцами по темным кудряшкам от его пупка вниз…

А затем их взгляды пересеклись, и Виктор не успел даже ничего сделать, как вся его кровь прилила вниз. Он сдвинул одежду, чтобы скрыть очевидный бугорок, и ощутил, как скулы краснеют.

Но Юри явно не замечал состояние Виктора. Он дважды коротко провел ладонью по груди, а потом указал на одежду, словно не замечая, что Виктор закрывает ею пах. Мужчина сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь смотреть Юри на лицо.

Тот слегка сполз вниз и снова указал на одежду, а потом сделал жест, означающий «Пожалуйста».

Виктор шагнул вперед и протянул Юри вещи.

\- Уверен, что не нужно полотенце? – спросил он, ненавидя свой голос за то, как напряженно он прозвучал. Сейчас он как никогда радовался, что без очков Юри плохо видел вблизи. – Тебе вряд ли понравится, если одежда еще сильнее намокнет.

Юри сжал руки, как будто держал палки, а затем отвел их от себя по диагонали, раскрыл одну ладонь и повернул ее тыльной стороной вниз.

\- Не взял с собой? – переспросил Виктор. Юри кивнул. – Ты пошел плавать, но не взял полотенце? – как и плавки, судя по всему. Виктор никогда бы не подумал, что Юри из тех людей, которые неожиданно решают поплавать голышом, но парень никогда не переставал его удивлять.

Виктор вспомнил на мгновение о могиле на кладбище Боухилл, а потом шагнул назад и отвернулся, чтобы Юри оделся. Через минуту он ощутил прикосновение к руке и развернулся к уже одетому улыбающемуся парню.

Понадеявшись, что возбуждение скоро пройдет, Виктор сглотнул и указал Юри в сторону покрывала.

Они пообедали в тишине – щеки Юри розовели от смущения. Теперь, с надетыми очками, он явно пытался смотреть Виктору исключительно на лицо, за что тот был безгранично ему благодарен.

К тому времени, как они доели, все вернулось в норму, пусть и относительную, учитывая, что большинство мыслей Виктора все равно занимало воспоминание о взбирающемся на камень Юри, промокшем насквозь и до прекрасного обнаженном. Он был уверен, что сегодня выспаться не получится.

Как только Юри убрал коробочки для бенто и палочки, он растянулся на покрывале, лениво счищая кожуру с мандарина. В его глазах сверкнул игривый огонек, и когда он поднял взгляд на Виктора, тот тяжело сглотнул. Он _точно_ не выспится. Он слегка сдвинулся, неожиданно тщательно занявшись вытаскиванием своих блокнота и ручки.

Через полминуты от жалких попыток написать что-нибудь его отвлекло постукивание по руке. Юри, улыбаясь, протянул ему дольку мандарина. Виктор открыл рот, наслаждаясь тем, как порозовели щеки Юри, когда он положил дольку.

Виктор никогда не ел ничего слаще. После первоначального колебания Юри без страха скормил ему остальной мандарин. Виктор смаковал тягучий сок на языке, каждая долька взрывалась вкусом в его рту, и Юри придвигался все ближе. Когда его губ коснулась последняя долька, парень прижался к бедру Виктора, и их лица были всего в нескольких сантиметрах.

Виктор приоткрыл рот, чтобы забрать последнюю дольку, но в этот раз сомкнул губы на пальцах Юри, мягко посасывая кончики. Его кожа была слегка солоноватой от морской воды и слегка терпкой от мандаринового сока, но поползший по шее Юри румянец и неожиданно потемневшие теплые карие глаза делали все куда слаще.

Виктор слегка ухмыльнулся, когда с мягким звуком отпустил пальцы, и Юри судорожно вздохнул. Вполне честный ответ на ту пытку, через которую Виктор прошел ранее.

 (Хотя вышло это скорее случайно, чем намеренно. Но Виктор просто не мог не позлорадствовать.)

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что идешь купаться? – спросил Виктор. Юри вскинул бровь и поднял блокнот, показывая на записку. Виктор качнул головой. – Я знаю, что ты оставил сообщение. Я спрашиваю, почему ты не привлек моего внимания?

 « _Ты был занят. Я не хотел лезть_ », - написал Юри.

Виктор перелистнул страницу в собственном блокноте и написал: « _Для тебя я никогда не занят_ ».

Юри весело выдохнул и ответил: « _Надеюсь, ты не слишком волновался? Мне нужно было немного подумать. В воде думается лучше_ ».

Виктор улыбнулся. « _Понимаю. Но я волновался, потому что скалы острые. Я боялся, что ты можешь пораниться_ ».

 « _Все хорошо_ , - ответил Юри. Через мгновение он дописал: - _Но меня тронуло твое беспокойство_ ».

 « _Конечно, я беспокоился_ , - написал Виктор, слегка хмурясь, пока показывал надпись Юри. – _Я понятия не имею, что делать, если ты поранишься, пока я рядом_ ».

 « _Я думал, ты изучал, что делать с утопающими, пока писал тот рассказ про русалок-конькобежцев_ », - заметил Юри, вскидывая бровь.

Виктор рассмеялся. « _Да, но я не подготовился к тому, что почувствую_», - он несколько раз подчеркнул последнее слово, наблюдая, как Юри становится краснее помидора. Он улыбнулся, и Юри на мгновение спрятал лицо за правой рукой, а затем продолжил писать:

 « _Прости, что заставил волноваться_ ».

Виктор хмыкнул. « _Я так переволновался, что попросил помощи у тюленя_ ».

« _Знаю_ », - фыркнул Юри.

 « _Так ты слышал, как я говорю с Кацудоном?_ » - спросил Виктор.

Юри закусил губу. Чуть нахмурился. « _Да_ , - написал он, замявшись. – _Слышал_ ».

Виктор слегка толкнул его локтем.

\- То есть, я зря волновался?! – воскликнул он.

Юри пожал плечами и написал: « _Прости?_ »

\- Ты! – выдохнул Виктор. Он даже не злился. Знал, что должен, хоть немного, но ощущал лишь радостное возбуждение – и, желая похулиганить, протянул руку и легонько провел пальцами по боку Юри.

Юри тут же сжался, сжимая перед собой ладони, словно пытаясь сказать Виктору, что ему щекотно. Тот приподнял бровь и снова пощекотал, следя за тем, как Юри содрогается от смеха, пусть с его губ не слетало ни звука.

Виктор пощекотал его еще немного, пока Юри не выставил руку, останавливая его. Виктор замер, глядя, как Юри восстанавливает дыхание. Теперь он еще больше оперся о Виктора, наполовину почти улегшись на его колени. И когда Юри слегка сдвинулся, укладывая на них голову, сердце Виктора сделало флип.

Юри вопросительно вскинул бровь и показал большие пальцы вверх. Виктор кивнул, ответив таким же жестом. Ухмыльнувшись, Юри опустил руки и поглядел на него снизу вверх настолько открыто, что… что ж, Виктор попросту не удержался. Он протянул руку, убирая прядь волос с его глаз, и скользнул пальцем по щеке. Юри, все так же улыбаясь, подставился под касание.

Весь оставшийся вечер они провели в таком положении – Виктор писал, а Юри читал, что получается, и к тому времени, как небо начало окрашиваться золотистыми красками заката, Виктор исписал десять страниц, а Юри на его коленях провалился в сон.

Ему пришлось разбудить его, чтобы пойти домой, и он не сдержал улыбки, когда слегка потряс Юри, а в ответ получил только раздраженный и, скорее всего, весьма грубый жест. Даже уставший Юри был очарователен, и какая-то часть Виктора хотела просто провести так всю ночь.

 «Может, в другой раз», - подумал он про себя, вновь подтолкнув Юри. Этот раз был более успешен; Юри слез с него, и они смогли собрать вещи. Но он все еще был слишком сонным, и Виктору пришлось натягивать на него обувь и поддерживать большую часть дороги домой.

И Виктор был совершенно не против.

* * *

_Подписи к работам с выставки местных мастеров, ратуша Торвилль Коув_

Чарльз Фрейзер (1864 г.р.)  
**«Танцующие тюлени»** , 1891  
_холст, масло_

Йен Ханретти (1895 г.р.)  
**«Торвилльские рыбаки ранним утром»** , 1914  
_холст, масло_

Шинейд Кейллер (1938 г.р.)  
**«Тюлень в зимней мгле на Мысе Влюбленных»** , 1969  
_бумага, акварель_

Тошия Кацуки (1962 г.р.)  
**«Ти Клиппер»** , 2008  
_корабль в бутылке_

Кристоф Джакометти (1991 г.р.)  
**«Исследование шотландского ежа»** , 2014  
_литография_

Георгий Попович (1991 г.р.)  
**«Сказка о Спящем Принце»** , 2016  
_холст, смешанная техника_

* * *

Виктор успел забыть, насколько жутким местом могла быть темная комната.

Кристоф наконец-то затащил его в свою. Она располагалась в подвале того же здания, где был «Качу». Учитывая, что Кристоф и Минако жили этажом выше бара, то, что в нем вообще кому-то наливали, было чудом. Виктор был уверен, что, если бы он жил над своей работой, то по утрам точно бы валялся до последнего.

Правда, он и так не особо торопится с написанием книг. Яков уже перестал звонить дважды в день – вместо этого он решил звонить раз в неделю. Виктор подумывал о новой антологии поэзии, но Яков явно собирался вытащить из него очередную книгу.

Через мгновение он отвлекся от своих мыслей – Крис показывал ему, как он проявляет фотографии. Виктор слушал в половину уха, в основном потрясенный сильным металлическим запахом, пропитавшим комнату. Про то, насколько сильно могут пахнуть проявители, Виктор тоже успел позабыть.

Он проследил, как Кристоф перемещает пленку из фотоувеличителя в проявитель. Крис позволил ему подержать полный проявителя лоток, и Виктор в оцепенении смотрел, как на бумаге начинает проявляться изображение знакомого тюленя.

\- Наконец сделал фотографию Кацудона, а? – спросил он.

Кристоф усмехнулся.

\- Ага, - согласился он. – Поймал его с другими тюленями на прошлой неделе.

\- Заводит друзей? – задумчиво сказал Виктор, когда Кристоф переместил снимок в фиксажную ванночку.

\- Он немного побыл с ними, но потом, кажется, подрался с остальными самцами и ушел, - пожал плечами он. – Кое-что я заснял на камеру; если хочешь подождать, пока я проявлю остальные негативы, увидишь сам.

\- Не стоит, - отозвался Виктор, глядя на изображение. – Кацудон не поранился? – спросил он через какое-то время.

\- Да вроде бы нет? – протянул Кристоф. – Но драка была жестокой. И по тюленьим годам Кацудон уже пожилой – ему уже двадцать три, а самцы обыкновенных тюленей редко живут дольше двадцати пяти, - он поместил снимок в фиксатор. – Но если спросишь меня, то для своего возраста он выглядит очень неплохо. Двигается, как молодой. Какая-то магия.

Виктор пробормотал что-то, соглашаясь и глядя на изображение Кацудона, мерцающее в фиксативе. Через минуту Кристоф переместил ее в промывную воду, где и оставил. Виктор подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть, как вода накрывает фотографию, смывая химикаты. Фигурка Кацудона, казалось, дрожит в тусклом красном свете.

\- Думаешь, Кацудон особенный? – спросил Виктор через несколько минут. Кристоф замычал, поглядывая на часы.

\- Нет, - произнес он. – Я _уверен_ , что он особенный. На кафедре морских исследований колледжа есть куча студенческих работ, расписывающих, как его поведение отличается от остальных приплывающих сюда тюленей. Ты в курсе, что это далеко не первый раз, когда его прогоняют другие тюлени или когда он влезает в драку?

\- Может, он защищает свою территорию, - предположил Виктор.

\- Нет, он не против, когда они устраивают лежбище рядом. Но только он один остается в Торвилль Коув, как дома, так что он никогда не уплывает с другими группами. Особенно если подерется с кем-то.

\- Может, он такой агрессивный из-за того, что сейчас сезон спаривания, - протянул Виктор.

Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Я, знаешь ли, прочел _все_ работы. Об это спотыкаются абсолютно все студентики. Судя по всему, за все шестнадцать лет, что Кацудон живет в Торвилль Коув, он ни разу не демонстрировал желания спариваться, - он помолчал и добавил: - И каким бы милым ни было то видео, где он тебя целовал, я очень сомневаюсь, что он хотел спариться.

\- Ну и хорошо, - сказал Виктор. – На одну неловкую встречу с родителями меньше.

Кристоф промычал что-то.

\- Знаешь, тебе правда стоит прочитать работы самому, - сказал он после недолгого молчания. – Уверен, ты найдешь их весьма таинственными.

Виктор кивнул. Он почти что видел все теории заговоров, роящиеся у Кристофа в голове, и не хотел давать пищу для еще больших теорий. Так что вместо этого он посмотрел на воду, покрывающую фотографию, и попытался не думать о могиле на кладбище Боухилл.

Когда Кристоф закончил с фотографией, он подарил ее Виктору. В красноватом свете темной комнаты шерсть Кацудона была похожа на звездное небо. Чем больше Виктор смотрел на фото, тем больше он верил словам Кристофа: _этот тюлень особенный_. Тюлени могут быть умными, они могут запоминать места лежбищ и уметь ловить рыбу и находить себе пару – но в Кацудоне было нечто _большее_. «Какая-то магия».

Нечто _почти_ _человеческое_.

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Кристоф, - произнес он неожиданно сиплым голосом.

\- М? – откликнулся блондин, занятый переливанием химикатов в банки. Запах уксуса щипал в носу.

Виктор коротко щипнул себя за нос, чтобы попытаться убрать ощущение.

\- Не напомнишь, во сколько закрывается библиотека?

* * *

**ПРАВИЛА БИБЛИОТЕКИ**

  1. Соблюдайте часы посещения. Да. Летом мы закрываемся в 18:00. Я тоже хочу сходить на пляж. Летом вам все равно не надо писать рефераты, а если надо, идите в библиотеку Колледжа. Эти дикари всегда открыты.
  2. Соблюдайте тишину. Настоятельно не рекомендуется говорить громче пятидесяти децибел. И я не говорю, что это «категорически запрещено» только потому, что у меня нет времени измерять громкость вашего голоса.
  3. Еда и напитки запрещены. Вода допустима только в закрывающихся бутылках. Я ненавижу замещать покрытые пятнами книги. И еще больше ненавижу вытаскивать из клавиатур крошки. Всем, кого я поймаю в библиотеке с чипсами, доступ сюда будет запрещен на год.
  4. Не гладьте моих собак без моего разрешения. Некоторые из них пугливы и могут укусить. Я не желаю нести ответственность за любые травмы, которые вы получите из-за собственного идиотизма.
  5. Если по какой-либо причине вам необходимо воспользоваться вай-фаем библиотеки для просмотра видео или прослушивания музыки, пожалуйста, используйте наушники. Если у вас нет, мы даем их на прокат в регистратуре.
  6. Обжиматься запрещено. И если уж на то пошло, заниматься чем-то большим тоже запрещено. Все, кого я застану за этими занятиями, будут публично опозорены в «Вестнике Торвилль Коув», а вход в библиотеку будет закрыт на всю жизнь.



* * *

Виктор успел добраться до библиотеки за полчаса до ее закрытия, все еще сжимая в руке фотографию Кацудона, и принялся изучать полки с книгами в поисках нужной.

Он наткнулся на «Призраки Торвилль Коув» Николая Плисецкого и вытащил ее, открывая на главе про призраков маяка. Одна из легенд была о женщине, утонувшей из-за того, что она последовала за своим возлюбленным в море и узнала его секрет. Виктор сглотнул, скользя пальцем по строкам и доходя до нужной:

 « _Она увидела, как ее любимый достал из потаенной расселины серую тюленью шкуру_ ».

Виктор выдохнул. Продолжил читать. Возлюбленный ничего не сказал, когда увидел, что женщина пошла за ним, лишь обернулся в шкуру и исчез среди волн.

\- « _Шелки_ », - выдохнула Серая Дева, и Виктор произнес слово одновременно с ней, тут же захлопывая книгу.

Он водил пальцами по корешкам вновь и вновь – оркнейские, фарерские, ирландские легенды, - вытягивая все, в которых могло оказаться хоть что-то. Он кидал книги прямо на пол, подозревая, что Сынгиль скорее всего найдет его, когда будет закрывать библиотеку, и убьет за такое, но сейчас он просто уселся рядом с ними и принялся неистово просматривать оглавления, выискивая нужное. Едва находя нужные страницы, он кидался к ним, жадно поглощая каждую крупицу информации.

\- « _Среди земель я человек_ , - пробормотал Виктор, - _и я есть шелки средь воды_ »…

Отовсюду сыпались истории о предательствах и разбитых сердцах, о скрытых сущностях, хранимых в тайне от супругов и детей. Каждая легенда, каждый стих, каждый рассказ был пронизан ошеломляющим чувством утраты. Пальцы Виктора скользнули по изображению девушки-шелки в одной из книг, и сердце загрохотало в груди. Разве он может в такое поверить? Неужели это лучшее объяснение всем загадкам прямо у него под носом?

Таинственный юноша, пользующийся именем мертворожденного ребенка, живущий не своей жизнью, кладущий цветы на могилу дитя, словно благодаря его за подаренную жизнь.

Таинственный юноша, выразительно молчащий, поднимающийся из волн так, словно рожден среди них, с кожей, на которой капли воды превращаются в жемчужины.

 «Кто ты такой, Кацуки Юри?» - в очередной раз задался вопросом Виктор. Он отстранено ощутил, как книга падает из рук на пол, но даже не попытался ее удержать.

Это была безумная, нелепая идея. И все же она была такой _правдоподобной_. Юри с тюленем примерно одного возраста, у них одинаковая любимая еда, они одинаково ведут себя. Разве не он был спасен Кацудоном, но думал, что это был Юри? Разве не он был _уверен_ , что это был Юри, потому что тюлени не умеют складывать пальто и доставать обувь со дна океана, а потом укладывать все на дно лодки? Неужели думать о них, как о ком-то одном, будет _настолько_ _уж_ странно?

Виктор уткнулся лицом в ладони и _застонал_. Если это правда, то он выставил себя просто невероятным _придурком_ , когда спрашивал Кацудона, куда делся Юри.

Затем он подумал о жителях города. Кто знает об этом?

 « _Но с Юри никогда нельзя знать точно; иногда он может сильно удивить_ ».

 « _Может, Кацудон умнее, чем ты думаешь_ ».

 « _Это деликатная ситуация_ _._ _Возможно, Юри сам расскажет тебе все, когда придет время_ ».

 « _Как много ты знаешь о Кацуки Юри?_ »

Если припомнить, много кто подталкивал его к разгадке. И если раньше Виктор был полностью слеп, то и сейчас он не хотел полностью покупаться на эту теорию.

Он поднял одну из книг, нашел одну из легенд и углубился в чтение.

\- « _О добрый человек, если найдется в твоем сердце хоть капля сострадания, верни мне мою шкуру_ , - пробормотал он. – _Без нее мне не прожить в море. Без моей шкуры мне не прожить среди моих же собратьев_ ».

Если Юри и правда шелки – если Юри и правда Кацудон, - то у него должна быть запрятана тюленья шкура. И чтобы Виктор поверил в эту невероятную теорию, ему нужно добыть доказательство – хоть какое-нибудь, хоть где-нибудь.

Когда Сынгиль спустился, чтобы наорать на него, потому что было уже куда позже шести, Виктор уже пытался придумать, как выведать у Юри правду.

* * *

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
занят вечером 23-го?

**От:** Юри ❤  
нет, а что?

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
на набережной будут танцы, я хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты сходить

**От:** Юри ❤  
ты же знаешь, я не любитель танцев

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
это просто свинг! ничего безбашенного.  
у леруа ты превосходно танцевал  
и они сначала будут разучивать движения, так что если не знаешь, можем поучиться вместе ( ´ ♡ ` ʃƪ) ♥ ♥ ♥

**От:** Юри ❤  
ты не умеешь танцевать свинг?

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
умею немножко, но только вести  
но я хочу, чтобы вел ты (*´ ♡ ˘*)

**От:** Юри ❤  
ну, я тоже немножко умею

**От:** Юри ❤  
минако не особо его любит, уверен, ее челестино уговорил ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
но ты ведь пойдешь со мной? (◕♡◕✿)

**От:** Юри ❤  
ты сказал 23?

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
ага в 8  
но шоу начнется в полседьмого, а учить будут в семь  
проход бесплатный, но по семь фунтов за шведский стол  
а еще это будет на набережной, так что ты скорее всего все равно будешь слышать все всю ночь, так что почему бы не пойти и не провести хорошо время

**От:** Юри ❤  
иногда я ненавижу жить рядом с самой большой площадкой для вечеринок в городе ಠ_ಠ

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
забавно, вот у меня дома такой проблемы вообще нет ★~(◠♡◕✿)

**От:** Юри ❤  
я подумаю насчет танцев

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
если ты не придешь, я всю ночь проведу у тебя под окнами  
шучу, я даже не знаю, какие окна твои  
но я все равно буду всю ночь уныло глядеть на ю-топию  
раздумывая, почему же моя милая золушка отказалась идти на бал ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**От:** Юри ❤  
ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ ладно ладно пойду

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
уверен? я в основном шутил  
не хочу чтобы ты шел из-за чувства вины

**От:** Юри ❤  
нет, я пойду, если пообещаешь не оставлять меня там

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
легко! будем танцевать всю ночь!

**От:** Юри ❤  
(◠‿◠✿)

**Кому:** Юри ❤  
ﾟ+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´♡`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ


	5. midsummer [середина лета]

**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  эй народ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  у меня тут новости  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  какая-то мелкотня в четверг на закате устроит пляжную вечеринку у костра  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  в честь летнего солнцестояния  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  над сходить ;)  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  мелкие уебки спиздили нашу идею  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  ага мы тож планируем вечеринку у костра после танцев(  
**leooooo** **:**  эм кто запрещает пойти на обе  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  ну, у тех ребяток будут проблемы из-за костра, потому что они устраивают его на общественной собственности, а вот вам все сойдет с рук, так что кто тут победитель ;)  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  а мне нравится ход твоих мыслей ;)))  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  ой да уединитесь уже  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  а я хочу сходить на обе! будет весело :)  
**pxpxvxch** **:** любовь мертва (  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  а алкоголь нет! и ты мог бы чутка поднабраться!  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  а знаете, что нам надо сделать  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ОДЕТЬСЯ НА ВЕЧЕРИНКУ У КОСТРА КАК ФЕИ  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  почему  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  эм потому что ШЕКСПИР  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**   мы не на паре английской литературы, свали в закат  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  значит на тебе будет ослиная голова  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  хотел бы посмотреть как ты ее на меня напялишь  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я тя грохну  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  мозг мне не еби

* * *

Виктор только растянулся на диване в гостиной в обнимку с Маккачином, чтобы подремать после обеда, как услышал стук в заднюю дверь. Он поднялся посмотреть, не обращая внимания на протестующий скулеж Маккачина. Свет, заливавший коттедж, был серым и холодным, а ветер для середины июня был слишком уж сильным. Хотя через окна, выходящие на океан, можно было заметить цветные мазки лодок, покачивающихся на волнах.

Но все это не подготовило его к человеку, стоящему на пороге. Это был Юри, одетый в нечто похожее на кусок парусины, перевязанный бечёвкой. Он словно из диснеевского фильма вышел, и Виктор не сдержал смешка – настолько нелепо это выглядело. Но улыбка сошла с лица, едва он заметил, что Юри держится как-то необычно.

Вся шея, руки и ноги были покрыты укусами и царапинами. Некоторые из них кровоточили. Виктор нахмурился, осознавая, с какой жестокостью наносились раны; без лишних слов он пропустил Юри на кухню, подталкивая его к столу и жестом предлагая присесть. Юри послушался, и то, как смялась парусина, в любой другой ситуации выглядело бы забавно.

\- У меня тут где-то есть аптечка, - произнес Виктор, роясь в шкафчиках, пока не наткнулся на аптечку и антисептик. – Что с тобой _случилось_?

Юри слегка покраснел и сделал движение кулаками, словно боксирует, при этом едва заметно морщась. Виктор понял мгновенно, пусть и не был знатоком британского языка жестов.

\- Подрался с кем-то, а? Как и всегда, полон сюрпризов, - заметил он, разводя в небольшом тазике теплую мыльную воду. – Победил?

Юри кивнул, и его глаза сияли. Виктор усмехнулся, опускаясь перед ним на колени с тазиком и чистым полотенцем из бельевого шкафа.

\- Прочищу тебе раны, хорошо? – спросил он. Юри прикусил губу, уже поднимая руки, чтобы возразить, но затем снова поморщился и кивнул. Виктор тоже кивнул, осторожно поднимая ногу Юри и проводя полотенцем по ранам на ноге. Он старался касаться мягко, но твердо – стер с обеих ног пропитавшийся кровью песок, а затем опустил их в тазик отмокать.

\- Теперь руки, - произнес он, отходя к раковине, чтобы промыть полотенце.

Он повторил все с его руками, а затем вылил грязную воду из тазика и набрал новой. После этого он перешел к шее Юри, раны на которой казались относительно свежими.

\- Слава богу, что, кто бы тебя ни кусал, он не задел ничего жизненно важного, - заметил Виктор. – Я же не доктор, не понимаю, почему ты вообще пришел ко мне… - он прервался, прижимая полотенце к шее Юри. Тот поморщился, и Виктор вздохнул.

Большинство ран были слабыми, поверхностными; из-за сукровицы они выглядели страшнее, чем были на самом деле. Виктор не был экспертом, но был уверен, что они быстро заживут, если за ними ухаживать. И все же, чтобы кого-то покусали за руки и ноги во время _драки_ …

Он подумал о могиле на кладбище и подавил дрожь. Он не собирался думать о странных совпадениях и теориях заговоров прямо сейчас, когда Юри нужна была помощь. Поэтому он снова сменил воду и сходил до ванной за ватными дисками.

\- Сейчас обработаю раны антисептиком, - сообщил он Юри, когда вновь уселся у его ног, держа ватные диски. Налил немного антисептика на один из них. – Будет щипать.

Конечно же, Юри зашипел, когда ватка коснулась укусов. И, пока Виктор обрабатывал их, он заметил, что они совсем не человеческие.

\- С кем ты вообще дрался, с акулой? – спросил он. Юри поглядел на него и покачал головой. Виктор оставил эту тему, осторожно прочистил остальные раны, а затем на всякий случай нанес на них обеззараживающую мазь.

Он порылся в бинтах, вздыхая, потому что не обнаружил ничего, подходящего по размеру большинству ран – только марлю и повязки. Поэтому он аккуратно наложил их на ноги и руки Юри, и рассмеялся, когда закончил.

\- Ты похож на мумию, - заметил он. Юри закатил глаза. Виктор взял пластыри и наклеил их ему на шею. – Вот так, - сказал он. – Теперь ты ходячая коллекция бинтов. Так тебе и надо, раз связался с акулой или с кем там.

Юри сделал жест, будто пишет. Виктор передал ему ручку с бумагой, и Юри, чуть морщась, нацарапал: « _Я дрался не с акулой. Я дрался с тюленем_ ».

Виктор засмеялся.

\- И зачем ты напал на тюленя? – поинтересовался он. – Они, вроде, и так на грани исчезновения?

 « _Он грубо себя вел_ ». Глаза Юри светились непреклонностью. Выглядело весьма сексуально. Виктор попытался сдержать румянец, но безуспешно.

\- Ну, если ты подрался не с Кацудоном, то все в порядке, - сказал он. Юри вскинул бровь, и Виктор улыбнулся. – А твои одежда и очки…

 « _Дома_ , - написал Юри. – _Я пошел сюда, а не в Ю-топию, потому что досюда было ближе_ ».

\- Не помню, чтобы говорил, где живу, - заметил Виктор.

 « _Я постоянно вижу, как вы с Маккачином отсюда выходите_ , - он прервался на мгновение. – _Звучит жутковато. Извини_ ».

Виктор засмеялся.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. Если уж на то пошло, это признание немного успокоило его совесть из-за собственного любопытства. – Могу позвонить Мари, чтобы она тебя забрала?

Юри жестом показал «Спасибо». В эту же секунду его живот громко заурчал, и он, смущенно улыбнувшись, написал: « _Есть что-нибудь перекусить?_ »

\- Эм, - отозвался Виктор, хмурясь. Он все еще не доел соленую макрель, купленную в прошлом месяце, но сомневался, что Юри она понравится. – Могу что-нибудь приготовить?

Юри затряс головой, широко раскрывая глаза, словно не хотел причинять Виктору неудобств. « _Яблоко или пачка чипсов сойдут_ », - написал он.

\- Давай глянем, - отозвался Виктор, открывая холодильник. В нос тут же ударил запах макрели, и он, извиняясь, кинул взгляд на Юри, а затем принялся рыться среди пластиковых контейнеров, пока – погодите-ка! У него все еще остался кусочек клубничного пирога, который он сделал пару дней назад. Он почти доел его, но последний кусочек решил оставить на этот вечер.

Он достал пирог и взбитые сливки, украсив ими довольно печально выглядящий оставшийся кусок. Захватив вилку, он поставил пирог перед Юри, отломил немного и поднес вилку к его губам.

\- Ты морщился, пока писал, - пояснил он, когда Юри нахмурился. И, хоть иногда он мог упорно отстраивать свою самостоятельность, сейчас он сдался и открыл рот. Виктор сглотнул, когда губы Юри сомкнулись вокруг вилки, и спешно прикрыл румянец рукой, чтобы Юри его не заметил.

Проглотив, Юри показал ему пальцы вверх, поэтому они так и продолжили – Виктор кормил Юри маленькими кусочками. Юри слизнул с губ взбитые сливки, и Виктору пришлось отвести взгляд; когда он поднял его, он увидел на губах Юри усмешку – видимо, потому что мучить Виктора Никифорова было его ежедневной задачей.

 (И Виктор с уверенностью мог сказать, что ничего другого и не хочет.)

Вскоре с пирогом было покончено, и, к большому огорчению Виктора, Юри настоял вымыть вилку сразу. Затем он, сияя, написал: « _Ты сам сделал пирог?_ »

Виктор в очередной раз кивнул, забирая прибор и укладывая его в раковину.

\- Понравилось? – спросил он, хотя вопрос этот был излишним – было и так очевидно, что ответ будет положительным.

 « _Дай угадаю_ , - вместо этого написал Юри, - _ты научился печь благодаря Вишневому прыжку_ ».

\- Я тщательно все изучаю, - согласился Виктор.

 « _Как когда научился делать флип для Короля и Фигуриста_ ».

\- Ну, как говорится в старой пословице, «Пиши то, о чем знаешь», так что чем больше знаешь – тем больше сможешь написать.

На лице Юри появилось выражение, которое Виктор расценил как эквивалент слова «туше», и он поднялся из-за стола. Вопросительно глянул на Виктора, указывая в сторону гостиной, и мужчина кивнул.

\- Давай я позвоню Мари, а потом устрою тебе нормальную экскурсию, - предложил он, и Юри широко улыбнулся. Виктор набрал номер ресепшена «Ю-топии», надеясь, что Мари, как и всегда, там. Было бы неловко нарваться на кого-то другого.

К счастью, после третьего сигнала она подняла трубку.

\- Прибрежный курорт «Ю-топия». Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Это Виктор, - произнес мужчина. – Юри у меня, и нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь его забрал.

\- Что с ним произошло? – спросила Мари с легким беспокойством в голосе.

\- Кажется, он влез в драку во время купания? Я обработал и забинтовал его раны, но, может, ты решишь на всякий случай сводить его к врачу, потому что его раны – это укусы. А еще ему нужны его очки и одежда.

Мари помолчала, а потом вздохнула.

\- Скоро буду, - произнесла она и повесила трубку. Виктор кивнул Юри, немного робко глядящему на него.

\- Твоя сестра за тобой заедет, - сказал он. – А пока что давай я покажу тебе свой коттедж.

Комнаты, через которые провел его Виктор, явно завораживали Юри. Он с восторгом осмотрел матрешек на каминной полке в кабинете, оценил небольшую коллекцию сувениров Виктора со времен исследовательских поездок для «Короля и Фигуриста».

 « _Ты обычно пишешь тут?_ » - написал он, указывая на рабочий стол в кабинете, где стоял ноутбук Виктора.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Предпочитаю писать на улице или на кухне. Иногда в кровати, если очень лень.

Юри снова издал смешок и взял Виктора за руку, потянув его обратно в гостиную. Маккачин все еще дремал на диване, видя сладкие сны, полные булочек и мороженого. Юри ласково его погладил, а затем указал взглядом на стоящее в углу пианино.

\- Оно уже тут было, - сказал Виктор. – Оно жутко расстроено. Я проверял.

 « _Но ты играешь?_ – спросил Юри. Виктор кивнул, и парень усмехнулся. – _Не помню ни одной истории о пианистах,_ \- он задумался, а затем добавил, краснея: - _А я думал, что прочитал все твои изданные работы_ ».

Никогда еще Виктор не был настолько рад слышать, что кто-то прочитал всю его библиографию.

\- Нет, я учился не для рассказа, - подтвердил он. – В детстве меня учила бабушка, пока не потеряла слух. А заново я начал играть где-то… пару лет назад? В общем, перед переездом в Манчестер. Я скучал по Санкт-Петербургу и по бабушке, так что брал уроки, чтобы попробовать вспомнить это чувство.

Улыбка Юри стоила миллиона слов. Он поднял крышку пианино, нерешительно замер, а затем нажал на самую левую клавишу. Маккачин подскочил, гавкнув, и Виктор рассмеялся. Юри посмотрел на Маккачина, извиняясь, и тот ответил ему долгим взглядом, а затем поплелся спать куда-нибудь еще.

Юри нажал еще на несколько клавиш, а затем обернулся на Виктора, и тот моментально понял, на что намекало его игривое дерзкое выражение лица.

Он присел за пианино, уложил пальцы на клавиши и наиграл простенькую мелодию. Она была полностью сымпровизированная, а на фальшивящем пианино звучала чудовищно. Но Юри все равно улыбнулся, его карие глаза сверкали, и Виктор почувствовал разливающееся в животе тепло, когда посмотрел на прекрасного темноволосого мужчину, стоящего так близко к нему.

Когда он закончил, Юри захлопал, широко улыбаясь. В парадную дверь позвонили, поэтому Виктор закрыл крышку и пересек гостиную, чтобы открыть дверь.

На пороге стояла Мари, а неподалёку виднелась ее машина. В одной руке она держала сигарету, в другой – сумку.

\- Одежда Юри, - сообщила она, впихивая сумку Виктору в руки. – Очки там же.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Виктор, забирая сумку. Мари уставилась на него тяжелым взглядом.

\- Не забывайте про защиту, - сказала она.

Виктор почувствовал, как к щекам быстро приливает краска.

\- Мы ничего такого не делаем, - возразил он.

\- Конечно, - отозвалась женщина, подмигивая. – Я подожду в машине. Чтоб оделся и подошел через пять минут.

Виктор кивнул и закрыл дверь, а затем вернулся к Юри, усевшемуся на диван в гостиной, и передал ему сумку. Его щеки тоже алели – он явно услышал разговор между сестрой и Виктором.

Воздух между ними внезапно показался тяжелым и разгоряченным. Виктор позволил взгляду задержаться на открытых ключицах и попытался побороть желание сейчас же пойти и подраться с тем тюленем за то, что оставил синяки на светлой коже Юри.

\- Эм, - вместо этого произнес он, потирая шею. – Ну, переодевайся.

И он быстро ушел в кабинет, захлопнув за собой двери. Тут же он схватил ноутбук и попытался заняться перепечатыванием написанного от руки текста, но машинально прислушивался даже к едва заметным движениям в гостиной. Когда прошла, казалось, вечность, в дверь кабинета постучали, и Виктор открыл ее, замечая одетого в нормальную одежду Юри – парусина и бечевка лежали неподалеку.

Он не надел носки и обувь, что было понятно, поэтому Виктор помог ему перешагнуть через порог и пройти через двор к обочине, где рядом с машиной Виктора стояла машина Мари. Когда Юри забрался на заднее сиденье, Виктор склонился к окну пассажирского сидения.

\- Дай мне знать, как у него дела, - попросил он Мари, протягивая ей визитку со своим номером.

\- А что, если не дам, снова позвонишь на ресепшен? – спросила та.

Виктор приподнял бровь.

\- Если ты так настаиваешь, - ответил он.

\- Напишу тебе, - сказала она. В этот момент Юри склонился между сидениями и послал Виктору воздушный поцелуй. Тот поймал его, подмигнув, и Юри вспыхнул.

Когда машина Мари двинулась к выезду, Юри помахал через заднее окно, и Виктор махал ему в ответ, пока машина не скрылась из виду.

* * *

**Поединок в торвилльском загоне: Кацудон показал тюленям, кто тут главный**

19 ИЮНЯ 2016 — на этом трагичном [видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zzk5sLthn0), снятом Юко Нишигори из Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув, запечатлен Кацудон, дерущийся с другим тюленем. Четырехминутная схватка окончилась тем, что второй тюлень, явно истекая кровью, уплыл. И, хотя Кацудон вышел из битвы победителем, Нишигори сообщает, что он тоже получил несколько ранений шеи и ласт.

 «Мы не знаем, что именно спровоцировало драку. Обычно Кацудон очень кроткий, - сказала она. – Однако он известен тем, что избегает общения с другими тюленями, так что иногда может вести себя агрессивно, чтобы устроившие лежбище тюлени оставили его в покое».

Бесчисленные исследовательские работы кафедры морских исследований Колледжа им. Торвилля также описывают похожие случаи в одиночном поведении Кацудона. Он известен своими отказами как от общения, так и от попыток завести потомство. Учитывая почтенный двадцатитрехлетний возраст, другие тюлени могут считать его странным за то, что у него нет щенков. Тем не менее, Кацудон явно агрессивно защищает свое одиночество или, возможно, даже свою территорию в виде Торвилль Коув.

 «Сам по себе он не привязан к одной территории, но он часто набрасывался на вторгающихся на нее тюленей, - сообщил Кенджиро Минами, один из молодых волонтеров Береговой Службы Торвилль Коув. – К тому же, однажды я видел, как он защищал детеныша от другого агрессивного тюленя. Он такой храбрый!»

Береговая Служба Торвилль Коув сообщила «Вестнику», что о ранах Кацудона позаботились, и сейчас он идет на поправку.

* * *

Несмотря на угрозы Юры до конца лета лишить возможности покупать мороженое любого, кто до танцев заявится на «костер других ребят», Виктор все равно решил сходить.

Правда, он направился в город где-то в половину шестого, чтобы выпить в «Качу» и посмотреть, как молодежь стаскивает на пляж дрова и старую мебель. В небе умирало солнце, расплескивая фиолетовый и розовый цвет, и Кристоф выглядел так, что _он_ умирал от желания запечатлеть все это на пленку.

Виктор опрокинул свою стопку водки.

\- Ты работаешь на сегодняшнем мероприятии? – спросил он.

\- К сожалению, да. Но у меня скоро часовой перерыв, так что, наверное, дойду до костра, - Кристоф вздохнул. – Но ты погляди на это прекрасное небо. Работать во время заката в этом городе – самое ужасное.

Виктор усмехнулся и поднял стопку, прося еще. Крис налил водки, а затем отошел наполнить кружку пива для пожилого фермера, сидящего на другом конце бара.

В этот самый момент спустилась Минако, с головой погруженная в разговор с мужчиной, чьи волосы были собраны в хвост. Виктор его не узнал, но, учитывая, что они с Минако спорили, стоит ли разучивать не только основные движения, но и чарльстон, это был, должно быть, Челестино Чалдини. Они вышли из бара вместе – видимо, помочь с приготовлениями к танцам.

Виктор заплатил за выпивку и ушел вскоре после них. На набережной шла подготовка к танцам, перед закрытыми палатками с призами воздвигали небольшую сцену для музыкальной группы. Повсюду гирляндами висели белые лилии, розы и зверобой, а на пирсе устанавливали столы для закусок.

Мимо прошли Лео де ла Иглесиа с черным чехлом в руках и Гуанг-Хонг, оживленно разговаривающие. За ними следовали двое парней, несущих синтезатор. Виктор проследил их путь до сцены, а затем перевел взгляд на разгорающийся костер на пляже.

Он добрался до пляжа как раз в момент, когда в огонь ко всеобщему ликованию отправились груды ящиков, хвороста и стульев. Пламя живо танцевало под морским бризом, вытягивая свои яркие рыжие языки к сумеречным небесам. Перед костром собралась уже внушительная толпа – кто-то громко подбадривал, кто-то наблюдал в благоговейной тишине.

Костер не был даже особо _большим_ ; в Манчестере Виктор видел и побольше. Но учитывая, что устроили его молодые ребята, он был весьма неплох, и, возможно, эта искра бунтарства делала его еще более привлекательным.

Виктор не отрывал взгляда от пламени минут десять, пока не почувствовал, что его тянут за рукав куртки, и обернулся к улыбающемуся ему Юри. Дыхание Виктора участилось, когда он увидел простую черную одежу Юри и венок из зверобоя в его волосах.

 «Пхичит мне сделал», - жестами показал Юри, указывая на венок. Несколько секунд Виктор потратил на расшифровку жестов, а затем кивнул, и его глаза сверкнули от осознания, что он смог понять.

\- Прелестно выглядит, - сказал он, протягивая руку и касаясь золотистых цветков.

 «Это на удачу», - с улыбкой добавил Юри. Затем он показал пару жестов, которые Виктор понять не смог, так что он сообщил об этом, сжимая руку в кулак и очерчивая им круг перед грудью, а затем поднимая указательные пальцы над головой. Юри кивнул и достал блокнот, где написал: « _Я говорил, что ты стал лучше понимать_ ».

\- Видимо, недостаточно, - с сожалением заметил Виктор. – Не смог понять, что ты только что сказал.

Юри с улыбкой пожал плечами. « _Без учения нет умения_ », - написал он и взял Виктора за руку.

Вместе они наблюдали за танцующими языками пламени. Точнее, за ними наблюдал Юри, в чьих карих глаза отплясывали блики, а Виктор наблюдал за ним, потому что не мог отвести взгляда от восторженного лица Юри. Сегодня на нем не было очков, скорее всего, из-за предстоящих танцев, и Виктор не знал, как он выглядит милее – с ними или без них.

Чуть впереди какие-то ребята стали вытраиваться в очередь, чтобы прыгнуть через костер. Виктор заметил, что среди первых стоят Лео с Гуанг-Хонгом – они успешно прыгнули друг за другом и, смеясь, побежали обратно на набережную, готовиться к вечернему празднику.

Юри снова потянул его за рукав и указал на очередь. Виктор приподнял бровь.

\- Хочешь прыгнуть? – спросил он. Юри кивнул и потянул их в конец очереди. Они встали прямо за Милой и Сарой, которые обернулись и поприветствовали их.

\- Что скажет Юра, если тебя тут застанет? – поинтересовался Виктор, кивая в сторону костра. Мила засмеялась.

\- Он меня не остановит, - сказала она, сжимая руку Сары. – К тому же, наш костер все равно будет лучше. У нас будет мед от Сары с Микки.

 «Звучит чудесно», - показал Юри, и Мила ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну а то! – воскликнула она. Очередь постепенно двигалась, и они двигались вместе с ней. – Кстати, венок у тебя очаровательный, - добавила она.

 «Спасибо, - отозвался Юри. – Его сделал Пхичит».

\- Это зверобой? – спросила Сара, улыбаясь шире. – Пхичит такой коварный засранец.

\- С цветами что-то не так? – спросил Виктор.

\- О, нет, - ответила Сара, и в ее глазах заплясали чертики. – Просто по традиции девушки собирают зверобой в день летнего солнцестояния, чтобы узнать имя будущего мужа.

Щеки Юри запылали почти так же ярко, как и костер, и он принялся быстро показывать что-то Саре, которая захихикала и принялась отвечать.

\- Что здесь смешного? – спросил Виктор.

Мила пожала плечами.

\- Я понимаю жесты не лучше тебя.

Наконец они добрались до начала очереди. Мила перепрыгнула через костер первой, Сара последовала за ней, и они вдвоем растворились в толпе, наблюдающей за прыгунами. Виктор повернулся к костру. Он был достаточно большой; если он слегка разбежится, то точно перепрыгнет.

Он перескочил через огонь под аплодисменты и возгласы. Когда он обернулся к Юри, протягивая руки, тепло пламени объяло его.

Юри нервно смотрел на огонь широко раскрытыми глазами. Для человека, который сам предложил это сделать, выглядел он слишком бледным и неуверенным.

\- Давай, Юри, ты сможешь! – позвал его Виктор. Юри закусил губу и встревоженно сжал одну руку другой.

\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно это делать, - сказал кто-то позади него, и это заставило Юри сжать зубы и прыгнуть, взмыв над пламенем…

…и приземлившись прямо на Виктора, заваливая их обоих на песок. Из толпы послышался смех, но все голоса выцвели, когда Виктор поднял глаза на Юри, тяжело дышащего от адреналина, с венком, косо сидящим на его волосах.

Раньше он даже не замечал, какие у Юри длинные ресницы…

Виктор судорожно выдохнул, протягивая ладонь и укладывая ее Юри на щеку, и тот распахнул глаза, но не попытался отстраниться. Всплыли незваные воспоминания о другом разе, когда Юри лежал вот так сверху, когда дыхание смешивалось в соленом морском воздухе, а сердца стучали в унисон.

Виктор отогнал от себя воспоминания как раз вовремя, чтобы вернуться в настоящее, к губам Юри, которые были на расстоянии выдоха от его губ. Он закрыл глаза, подался вперед, и…

\- Эй! Что все это значит?

Виктор с Юри вскочили на ноги. Толпа у костра спешно расступалась; судя по всему, кто-то догадался, что костер не был одобрен властями, и вызвал полицию. Держась за руки, они вдвоем растворились в суете набережной и оказались стиснутыми в толпе, собравшейся посмотреть шоу.

Они посмотрели на учеников Минако, демонстрирующих свинг. Ребята с отполированным изяществом двигались под музыку Лео и его группы, игриво кружась и шагая друг к другу. Виктор заметил, что один из старших учеников словно создает свою собственную музыку; они с партнером танцевали так, словно свинг был их языком, и так они общались.

 « _Кенджиро Минами_ , - вывел Юри на его ладони, проследив за взглядом Виктора. – _Он один из протеже Юко_ ».

\- Он по-настоящему сливается с музыкой воедино, - задумчиво протянул Виктор.

Кенджиро Минами с партнером во главе с остальными учениками исполнили последний номер и покинули сцену под громкие аплодисменты и овации. Вместо них вышли Минако и Челестино, тоже аплодирующие, и начался их урок.

Юри поглядел на Виктора. «Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы вел я?» - показал он, вопросительно склоняя голову. Виктор кивнул. Улыбнувшись, Юри протянул ему руку.

Оказалось, что только Виктору здесь пришлось узнавать что-то новое – в основном, как подстроить свои уже существующие умения под позицию ведомого. Было сложнее, чем он ожидал, но Юри постоянно терпеливо напоминал, что начинать надо с правой ноги, а не с левой, и скоро у них начало получаться.

Наконец, примерно через час группа заиграла по-настоящему, и Виктор с Юри влились в толпу танцующих. Юри умело провел их через нее, лавируя как между новичками, так и более умелыми парами. И, хотя он постоянно кружил Виктора и двигался кругами, его рука ни разу не покинула руку Виктора.

\- Для того, кто не любит этот танец, Минако неплохо тебя научила, - сказал Виктор, когда Юри раскрутил его, а затем притянул обратно к себе. Коротко засмеялся, когда руки парня сомкнулись вокруг него в быстром крепком объятии, а затем они снова разошлись на обычную дистанцию.

Юри пожал плечами и притянул Виктора чуть ближе, выписывая на его лопатке: « _У меня было много времени на тренировки_ ».

\- Верю, - ответил Виктор, когда Юри снова отстранил его. – Тренировался ради меня? – добавил он, подмигнув, когда в следующий раз оказался в руках парня.

Юри вспыхнул и отпустил его руки, чтобы показать: «Я не знал, что ты умеешь танцевать».

\- Ох, да ладно. Ты знал, что я писал рассказы, в которых были танцы.

 «Не такие», - отозвался Юри, указывая на танцующие вокруг пары.

\- Так ты так хорошо выучил аргентинское танго только потому, что знал, что я умею его танцевать? – поддразнил Виктор, не в силах устоять. Юри раскрыл рот, а затем горячо затряс головой. Виктор усмехнулся. – Ты _уверен_ , что все было не так? Потому что ты _прекрасно_ танцуешь танго. Не то чтобы ты был плох в свинге, но, знаешь ли, я просто влюбился в твое танго у Леруа.

На лице Юри читалось веселье.

«То есть, ты признаешь, что я нравлюсь тебе только из-за танцев», - показал он, насмешливо глядя на него. Виктор задохнулся.

\- Конечно, нет! Теперь мне нравится куда больше всего!

 « _Ах, бедный Виктор_ , - пожалел Юри, перехватывая его руку, чтобы выписывать слова на коже. – _Сам дразниться любит, а на шутки обижается_ ».

\- Эй! – воскликнул Виктор с наигранной обидой. Веселье на лице Юри было непередаваемым. – Ты ужасный человек, Кацуки Юри. Тебе кто-нибудь это говорил?

Юри пожал плечами. Виктор посмотрел на их руки, замечая, что раны после прошлой драки превратились в грубые болячки.

Песня закончилась, и саксофон с тромбоном затянули другую, за ними быстро последовали барабаны и гитара. Виктор проследил, как Кенджиро Минами с партнером пустились в пляс, едва мелодия набрала силу; остальные пары мгновенно присоединились. Сара учила Эмиля чарльстону, а Мила пыталась склонить в своих руках яростно сопротивляющегося Юру.

Юри вновь притянул Виктора к себе, а затем раскружил его – в глазах парня сияли огни набережной. Виктор почти забыл следующий шаг, когда Юри легонько наклонил его, но быстро поправился, ощущая, как горят уши и как губы расплываются в смущенной улыбке. Юри, кажется, даже не заметил, а если и заметил – не обратил внимания. Вместо этого он прижал Виктора к себе, чтобы в чарльстоне пройти мимо сцены.

Когда они оказались напротив группы, Виктор понял, что может узнать большинство ее членов. Он до сих пор не знал барабанщика, но мог сказать, что Сынгиль басист, а Мишель Криспино – трубач, помимо уже знакомых Лео с саксофоном и Гуанг-Хонга за синтезатором. Однако сегодня среди них был новый человек – мрачный брюнет, которого Виктор в последнее время часто замечал разговаривающим с Юрой, играл соло на электрогитаре.

\- Ты знаешь этого парня? – спросил Виктор, когда соло закончилось и перешло в другое соло от Сынгиля. По мягкой просьбе Юри он развернул его к себе лицом и взял за руку. Когда они закружились, Юри поглядел на сцену. – Который с электрогитарой, - пояснил Виктор, кого соло на басу перешло в барабанно-духовой дуэт.

Юри покачал головой. « _Должно быть, кто-то новый_ », - написал он на лопатке Виктора, когда они снова провернулись.

\- Логично, - произнес Виктор, а затем Юри вновь закружил его.

Мелодия началась заново, и Юри задвигался, выразительный даже в неформальном парном танце. Виктор не мог отвести от него взгляда, даже когда споткнулся, и им пришлось начинать заново. Он отчаянно внимал каждому движению Юри, каждому перемещению изгибов его тела; он двигался туда, куда Юри направлял его, а Юри направлял его в небеса.

Мелодия окончилась громкими звуками тромбона, саксофона и электрогитары, и все зарукоплескали, когда таинственный гитарист поклонился. Виктор заметил Юри, особенно старающегося, и гитарист, разгибаясь, показал ему пальцы вверх.

Лео взял микрофон.

\- Поприветствуйте нашего особого приглашенного артиста, Отабека Алтына! – крикнул он, и толпа заликовала, когда Отабек вновь поклонился. Юра завопил. Виктор усмехнулся. Юре только и дай, что подружиться с кем-то, кто ходит в кожаной куртке посреди лета и играет на электрогитаре.

Заиграла новая мелодия, и Юри снова потянул Виктора за собой. Иногда они не столько танцевали, сколько просто двигались вместе, кружась и кружась под звуки музыки, потерявшись в глазах друг друга. Руки Юри не отпускали рук Виктора, он удерживал его крепко, ведя за собой, всегда показывая, когда нужно сменить направление или движение.

\- Итак, много с кем ты еще танцевал свинг? – спросил Виктор на очередном круге, когда их лица были всего в сантиметрах друг от друга. Дрожащий свет скользнул по нижней губе Юри, и Виктор неожиданно забыл, как дышать.

Юри весело поглядел на него. Он перешел на чарльстон, чтобы была возможность поднять два пальца.

\- Я и Минако? – спросил Виктор. Юри кивнул. – Я лучше, чем Минако? – поддразнил Виктор.

Юри раздумывал до смешного долго, а затем пожал плечами. Виктор прижал руки к груди, нарочито обижаясь, и Юри рассмеялся и, взяв Виктора за руки, снова его закружил.

После танца они двинулись к стоящему на пирсе шведскому столу. Виктор заплатил за них обоих; Кристоф застегнул их браслеты и налил Виктору его обычную водку с тоником, а затем с любопытством поглядел на Юри.

Тот указал на пункт в меню. Кристоф вскинул бровь, но все равно налил ему бокал меда. Когда напитки оказались у них в руках, Виктор легонько стукнул стаканом о бокал Юри.

\- За нас, - сказал он, и они выпили.

Самая короткая ночь в году уже наступила – в иссиня-черном небе над головой посверкивали звезды. Круглая луна ярко сияла, отражаясь от дрожащей поверхности воды. Виктор с Юри прошли мимо всех столиков, пробираясь к концу пирса.

Здесь было темнее, чем среди танцующей толпы, но огни пирса были мягкими и теплыми, омывающими лицо Юри ласковым золотистым светом.  Он, казалось, принадлежал другому миру; венок золотистых цветов в волосах придавал облику только большей загадочной магии. Виктор был отчасти уверен, что если он будет неосторожен, то Юри растворится прямо перед ним.

\- Как твои ноги? – тихо спросил он.

«Лучше», - показал Юри и поглядел на царапины на руках. Виктор взял его ладони в свои и поцеловал каждую ранку.

\- Так быстрее пройдут, - объяснил он, подняв взгляд. В золотистом свете румянец Юри был очарователен. Виктору хотелось заснять его на камеру.

Отсюда все еще можно было слышать музыку; Лео пел что-то шелковым теплым баритоном. Притянув Юри ближе, Виктор повел его в свинге, и они вдвоем медленно закачались под музыку.

 « _Не знаю, почему ты хотел, чтобы вел я_ , - выписал Юри на плече Виктора. – _Ты и сам прекрасно ведешь_ ».

\- Может, мне просто нравится, когда ты ведешь меня, - прошептал Виктор ему на ухо и улыбнулся у его шеи, ощутив прошедшую по телу Юри дрожь.

 « _Но тогда это нечестно_ , - ответил тот. – _Делай свою работу, Виктор Никифоров_ ».

Виктор засмеялся. Юри слегка дернулся, скорее всего, из-за щекотки.

\- Но ведь сейчас я веду тебя, так? – спросил он.

 « _Там тоже_ , - пояснил Юри. – _Я устал. Твоя очередь_ ».

Виктор усмехнулся, раскручивая Юри, а затем притягивая обратно.

\- Давай ты будешь вести меня одну песню, а я буду вести на следующей? – предложил он.

Юри задумался на мгновение и кивнул. Когда песня закончилась, он взял Виктора за руку и потянул его обратно в танцующую толпу.

Остаток вечера они провели, несколько раз меняясь ролями, а потом двинулись перекусить. На столах у бара стояло множество всевозможных закусок и десертов. К удивлению Виктора, Юри взял несколько кусков маринованной селедки, даже не моргнув глазом.

Кристоф проявил себя сознательным барменом, и, когда они выпили, по его мнению, слишком много, стал наливать им игристый сироп из цветков бузины. Виктор не жаловался; сок был сладким и пьянящим, пусть и не согревал, как водка. В голове приятно гудело как от танцев, так и от выпитого, а уж о Юри, так долго находящемся рядом, и упоминать не стоило. Тот, покончив с селедкой, сейчас ел клубнику в сливках, и это было даже хуже рыбы.

Виктор машинально протянул руку и стер пятнышко взбитых сливок с уголка губ Юри, а затем обхватил палец губами, двигаясь медленно и точно, и с удовольствием заметил, как в ответ взгляд Юри еще больше потемнел.

Вернувшись на танцпол, они вызвали всеобщее восхищение постоянной сменой ролей, хотя после, кажется, уже десятой песни Виктор полностью вымотался. Юри же выглядел ни капли не уставшим, поэтому Виктору пришлось заставлять себя не думать о его впечатляющей выносливости, пока мысли не зашли слишком далеко.

\- Я устал, - запротестовал он в начале одиннадцатой песни. Юри вскинул бровь, а затем принялся озираться, словно пытаясь найти еще кого-то, с кем можно потанцевать. Виктор попытался подавить разочарование из-за возможности упустить Юри как партнера по танцам, пусть и всего на пару песен; с другой стороны, он был уверен, что если продолжит – то сдастся уже на середине, и какой прок?

\- Юри! – неожиданно донесся до них голос Пхичита. Юри вытянулся и с нетерпением глянул на Виктора.

\- Ага, - прохрипел тот, беря себя в руки. – Иди потанцуй с Пхичитом. Я… я буду где-нибудь тут.

И он под растущее чувство утраты проследил, как Юри хватает смеющегося Пхичита и исчезает в толпе. Виктор направился к бару и сразу же попросил меда.

\- Где Юри? – спросил Кристоф, передавая Виктору напиток. Тот осушил его залпом и только потом ответил:

\- Танцует с Пхичитом.

Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Вымотал тебя? – спросил он, непристойно двигая бровями.

Виктор злобно зыркнул не него.

\- Сам попробуй станцевать с ним десять раз подряд, - сказал он.

Кристоф присвистнул.

\- Да это метафора, - сказал он, намекающе ухмыляясь.

\- Все совсем не так, - закашлялся Виктор, чувствуя, как уши начинают гореть, и вовсе не от сладкого жара меда.

Кристоф приподнял бровь.

\- Черт, - произнес он. – Вы постоянно ходите на Мыс Влюбленных и _до сих пор_ ничего не сделали? Вы что, ждете свадьбы или вроде того?

Виктор был рад, что сейчас ничего не пил, потому что он точно бы все выплюнул.

\- Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу все испортить, - сказал он. – А поскольку я не знаю, как он относится к… ну, понимаешь…

Кристоф подвигал бровями и сделал пальцами одной руки круг, а пальцем второй указал в него. Виктор хрипло застонал.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не так обозначается на языке жестов, - заметил он.

\- Нет, но ты понял, - Кристоф заново наполнил бокал Виктора. – Ты _действительно_ не понимаешь, что он к тебе чувствует?

Виктор осушил стакан. Оглянулся на танцпол, где улыбающийся Юри кружил оглушительно хохочущего Пхичита.

\- Я просто хочу быть уверен? – протянул он.

\- Виктор, - произнес Кристоф таким тяжелым тоном, что тот к нему обернулся. – Я знаю, писатели часто теряются в собственных чувствах, но тебе реально пора вытащить голову из задницы. Он постоянно таскает тебя на _Мыс Влюбленных_.

\- _Писать_ , - подчеркнул Виктор. – Там никого нет, так что я не отвлекаюсь.

Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Ладно, тогда ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит? – задал вопрос он. В этот момент Юри с Пхичитом протанцевали мимо; Юри помахал им, оглянувшись. Виктор помахал в ответ.

\- Он такой со всеми, - сказал он, когда Пхичит тоже замахал, пока его не затащили обратно в толпу кружащихся парочек.

\- Ты безнадежен, - провозгласил Кристоф. – Мальчик при любой возможности глазками говорит «трахни меня». И позволь сказать: он никогда ни на кого так не смотрел.

\- Звучит так, словно опираешься на собственный опыт, - отметил Виктор.

Бармен вновь фыркнул.

\- Что, с таким прелестным малышом как Юри Кацуки? Шанс успеха примерно такой же, как получить поцелуй от Кацудона, - сказал он. – Ну, ты знаешь: нулевой для всех, кроме тебя.

Виктор постучал пальцем по стакану, требуя еще выпить, и Кристоф налил. Виктор ощутил жидкую храбрость, медленно и сладко скользящую вниз по горлу.

\- Ну, приятно знать, что не стоит беспокоиться о конкурентах, - объявил он, отставляя стакан и салютуя Кристофу. – Думаю, пойду еще потанцую.

\- Удачи! – крикнул тот, пока Виктор пробирался обратно на танцпол.

Следующая песня была медленной, и глаза Юри засияли, когда Виктор втиснулся между ними с Пхичитом. Виктор вспомнил слова Криса и почувствовал, как кончики ушей начинают гореть, между тем притягивая Юри к себе и коротко отклоняя его в своих руках.

\- _Я в раю_ , - пел Лео со сцены, - _и сердце бьется так, что я с трудом говорю…_

 «Действительно похоже на рай», - подумалось Виктору, пока он танцевал с Юри, прижимая его к себе и упираясь щекой в щеку. Он чувствовал, как дыхание Юри щекочет кожу, и почти что ощущал биение его сердца.

Они вновь и вновь расходились и сходились, и Виктор не отрывал от Юри глаз. Может, в чем-то здесь была заслуга слов Кристофа; щеки Юри привлекательно раскраснелись от танцев, а когда Виктор кружил его в своих руках, в карих глазах мелькало что-то темное и волнующее.

Он пригласил Юри на танцы, чтобы иметь возможность спросить о его секрете, о могиле на кладбище Боухилл, но чем дольше они танцевали, тем реже эти мысли приходили Виктору на ум. Кого волнует, кто Юри на самом деле? Пока он здесь, с Виктором, танцует в его руках и улыбается каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекаются, он может быть хоть пришельцем, и Виктора не будет это волновать. Поэтому он просто продолжил, запоминая каждую улыбку, каждое касание, каждый момент, когда глаза Юри сияли от огней набережной.

Последняя песня прозвучала в одиннадцать, и группа вышла с последней зажигательной песней, во время которой танцевали все. Кто-то начал паровозик, втягивая даже музыкантов. Юри с Виктором оказались между Пхичитом и Кристофом, которому тоже не удалось отвертеться от веселья.

К этому времени Виктор превратился в движение и ощущение, потерялся в энергии толпы, двигающейся по набережной. Единственным якорем была мягкая талия Юри под пальцами, и он сосредоточился на ней, на плечах Юри, на золотых цветах в его волосах. Он только краем глаза заметил Юру Плисецкого и Отабека Алтына, разрывающих паровозик, чтобы потанцевать друг с другом, и толпа тут же последовала за ними без всякого ритма и причины. На несколько секунд Виктор попал в круговорот юбок, а затем он снова нашел Юри – его глаза были закрыты, а руки и ноги бессознательно двигались в едином ритме с отточенной грацией.

Виктор присоединился к нему, ощущая жгучую усталость, но не обращая на нее внимание. Юри взял его за руку, и Виктор полностью пропал.

Он вновь пришел в себя на последовавшей за танцами вечеринке, которая, учитывая, как все устали, была скорее не вечеринкой, а просто посиделками у костра перед маяком. Если верить Юре, то в Торвилле была традиция, по которой «все, кроме дряхлых стариканов» пытаются не спать всю ночь в канун летнего солнцестояния, как и в ночь самого солнцестояния. А лучше всего поддержанию традиции способствовала вечеринка у костра и много удостоенного награды Торвилльского Мёда из винодельни Криспино.

Где-то около полуночи Юри задремал у Виктора на плече с полупустым стаканом меда в руках. Тот забрал его, пока мед не расплескался, и закинул его руку себе на плечо. Со всеми этими танцами Юри действительно перевозбудился; не удивительно, что теперь он уснул, пусть и не был дряхлым стариканом. К тому же, с начала вечеринки у костра он осушил пять стаканов меда, а тепло медовухи весьма способствовало сну.

Юри во сне прижался к Виктору ближе, оставляя на его рубашке небольшое пятнышко слюны. Его рука легла на бедро Виктора; тот заметил отметки от тюленьих зубов и вспомнил то, о чем хотел спросить.

\- Юри, - пробормотал он, слегка тряся его. Но тот только недовольно скривился и прижался к нему ближе. Сердце Виктора слегка заныло.

\- Тебе стоит отвести его спать, - сказала Мила, сидящая рядом. Сара лежала на ее коленях, лениво роясь в телефоне.

\- Ага, - согласился Виктор. Он снова потряс Юри, но тот, как магнит, вжался крепче. Виктор усмехнулся, в конце концов поднимая Юри на руки. Он оказался тяжелее, чем можно было подумать, и Виктор, вставая, слегка пошатнулся.

Венок Юри соскользнул на землю, и Мила, подобрав его, вернула его обратно на голову. Юри на мгновение приоткрыл глаза, но только чтобы обвить Виктора руками за шею и вновь провалиться в сон. Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

Кристоф, сидящий с другой стороны костра, присвистнул.

\- Может, стоит подождать до утра, - крикнул он Виктору вслед, и тот кинул на него долгий взгляд. Ответом ему была лишь наглая улыбка. Вздохнув, Виктор двинулся к скалистой дорожке к его коттеджу, игнорируя возгласы и свист толпы.

До коттеджа он плелся слишком уж долго, при этом отчаянно стараясь не уронить Юри. До этого он ни разу не видел парня при свете луны, но оказалось, что этот спящий красавец с волосами цвета воронова крыла хорошо выглядит при абсолютно любом освещении, созданным человеком или природой. Луна лишь ярче выделяла разницу между светлой кожей Юри и черными прядями его волос, и, когда во сне его ресницы чуточку задрожали, Виктору пришлось остановиться и вспоминать, как дышать.

Виктор наконец добрался до коттеджа. Вечером он оставил заднюю дверь, ведущую в кухню, открытой, чтобы Маккачин мог при желании выйти, но закрыл ее, когда шел к маяку на костер, и вот сейчас мысленно пнул себя, потому что в его руках был Юри, и он не мог открыть дверь.

Со вздохом он потряс Юри.

\- Эй, - сказал он. – Мы у меня. Мне надо открыть дверь.

Юри приоткрыл один замутненный глаз и поглядел на него. Виктор вздохнул. Если Юри не слезет, его руки просто не выдержат. К большому разочарованию Виктора. Может, ему стоило больше упражняться.

И, словно почувствовав это, Юри нехотя позволил Виктору поставить его на ноги, хотя все равно продолжил обнимать его за шею, пока мужчина открывал дверь и вел их на кухню.

\- Ты ложись на кровать, - сказал Виктор, указывая на дверь в конце коридора. – Я займу диван.

Юри потряс головой. Он сделал шаг назад, освобождая руки, и свел ладони вместе, указывая на себя. «Со мной».

\- Кровать маленькая. Я тебя придавлю, - возразил Виктор, открывая дверь в спальню и подталкивая туда Юри. Тот схватил его за руку, тоже затаскивая в комнату.

Маккачин спал на полу у кровати, уместившись на явно стащенной оттуда подушке. Юри присел на край кровати, не отпуская руку Виктора. Он стащил с себя обувь и отпустил Виктора, чтобы он позаботился о его носках и штанах, а затем кинул венок на тумбочку. Улегшись, он похлопал по постели рядом с собой и согнул большой и указательный палец, а потом провел ими вниз. «Останься».

Слова Кристофа эхом отозвались в ушах Виктора, и он сглотнул, тоже стягивая обувь, носки и штаны и забираясь на кровать к Юри.

Для него, привыкшего к огромной кровати в Манчестере, двуспальная кровать в коттедже была совсем крошечной. И все же на ней прекрасно хватало места для них с Юри, который коротко потер глаза, а затем замер и сел в постели.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Виктор. Юри показал большие пальцы вверх, одними губами проговаривая «ванная». Виктор указал на дверь в стороне, и Юри прошел в нее, тихо шагая по деревянному полу. Послышался звук бегущей воды; через пару минут Юри вернулся и залез обратно в постель, часто моргая.

Едва устроившись, он скрыл за ладонью зевок, а затем дотянулся до руки Виктора, переплел вместе их пальцы, и в ответ сердце мужчины зазвучало неистовым стаккато.

Он притянул Юри ближе, склоняясь и прижимаясь головой к его груди. Прислушался к биению его сердца, наслаждаясь ленивыми поглаживаниями по волосам. Они немного полежали так в мягкой тишине, пока рука Юри не ослабла, а его дыхание не выровнялось в мирном сне.

* * *

_Отрывок из рассказа «Лир и плачущие волны», «Призраки Торвилль Коув» под редакцией Николая Плисецкого:_

В день семилетия Лира муж спросил у жены разрешения сводить его на побережье. Та возразила, сказав, что прилив придет слишком быстро. В ту ночь ее импульсивный муж, раздраженный годами отказов, пробудил Лира ото сна.

\- Пойдем, сын мой, - прошептал он. – Океан зовет.

Вместе они прошли по тропе меж скал к бухте. Их путь освещала лишь луна ночи середины лета, и она же заставляла поверхность вод таинственно дрожать. Лир устал, и сонным взглядом обвел волны, тихо целующие камни.

\- Па, - сказал он, зевнув. – Зачем мы сюда пришли?

\- Я научу тебя плавать, - произнес муж.

\- Мама пойдет с нами?

\- Нет, мой мальчик. Не пойдет. А теперь раздевайся и иди в воду.

Лир послушался и осторожно зашагал прямиком к волнам.

* * *

Виктор не мог уснуть. Лежащий рядом Юри дышал ровно и медленно, но под веками Виктора танцевало слишком много мыслей, не дающих отдохнуть.

Через какое-то время он просто не мог их больше терпеть. Осторожно выбравшись из объятий его спящей красавицы, Виктор отошел от кровати.

Лунный свет проникал через занавешенные окна и французские двери, падая на лицо спящего Юри. Сердце Виктора забилось где-то в горле; он с легкостью мог бы сдаться и вернуться в его объятия. Но он склонился и поднял с пола свои штаны, а потом тихо, как мог, вышел из комнаты.

Он оделся в полутемной кухне и выскользнул через заднюю дверь, неслышной тенью скользнул по двору к расшатанной лесенке, ведущей на крохотный пляж. Где-то вверху на мысе все еще виднелся свет маяка, костер все так же ревел, доносились пьяный смех и пение. Кто-то принес акустическую гитару, и теперь все пели шотландские песни, и ветер смазывал их голоса.

 « _Должен ли быть в неволе, покуда свободен ты? Должен ли любить того, кто не даст любви мне? Должен ли был родиться таким слепым, что разбивший мне сердце человек любим?_ »

На середине лестницы Виктор замер. Внизу билось море, прилив накатывал на берег, почти полностью поглощая его песчаную полосу. Он закатал штаны, сжал зубы и продолжил лезть.

Когда ледяная вода окатила ноги Виктора, стоящего на последней ступени, он зашипел. Вода закружилась вокруг его щиколоток, забрызгала одежду. Виктор закатал и рукава и двинулся по пляжу к камням.

Едва он ступил на них, камни впились в кожу, будто знали, что он пришел узнать правду, и пытались остановить. Виктор сжал зубы и двинулся дальше, не обращая внимания на боль, расцветающую в ступнях ног, пока он заглядывал в каждый закуток, в каждую трещину. В биении волн время начало терять смысл; единственное, что указывало на его ход – постепенно затихающее пение у маяка, где люди понемногу расходились и засыпали.

Виктор продолжил активнее, несмотря на холодный ветер и более холодную воду, несмотря на скользкие острые камни и на свои слепые поиски. Пусть он использовал свой телефон, как фонарик, но знал, что долго он не протянет, а впереди оставалось еще множество камней. Глаза начинали болеть; когда Виктор в очередной раз коснулся лица, он слабо ощутил текущие слезы.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Виктор стер их, позволил волнам смыть их и продолжил поиски.

Наконец, когда с небес протянулись первые лучи, Виктор нашел ее. Телефон сел уже несколько часов как, руки и ноги покрылись царапинами и порезами от камней и веток, но пляж все же сдался и раскрыл ему правду.

Он вытащил гладкую черную тюленью шкуру из укромной трещины в скалистой стене, и с камнем на сердце смотрел, как она переливается в свете раннего утра.

* * *

_Отрывок из рассказа «Лир и плачущие волны», «Призраки Торвилль Коув» под редакцией Николая Плисецкого:_

Муж заметил, каким неспокойным стало море, и с берега закричал слова поддержки. Его сын оглянулся испуганно, и вновь повернулся к открытому морю. Вода, прежде доходившая ему до бедер, рванулась вперед, скрывая его по грудь.

\- Па, - крикнул мальчик. – Па, помоги! Вода утягивает меня!

Мужчина оглянулся на очертания своего дома, раздумывая, не слышит ли жена зов своего сына.

\- Все будет в порядке, Лир, - сказал он. – Сейчас я приду к тебе. Все будет хорошо.

Но когда он обернулся, его сын пропал. Море больше не бурлило, не было живым. Теперь оно замерло, ни единой волны не взлетало к скалам. Муж звал Лира часами. Он нырял под воду, ища его, но не мог отыскать. К тому моменту, как показалось солнце, и небо оделось в розовый, его сердце разбилось пять раз – по разу с каждой слезой, что он пролил.

* * *

Виктор проснулся от того, что Маккачин облизывал его лицо. Он открыл глаза и потянулся с хриплым стоном, ощущая, как болит спина от того, что он проспал всю ночь, сгорбившись на диване. Он не особо помнил, как перелез на него из кровати, но сон ему приснился странный. А учитывая, что он не был склонен к хождению во сне, это было странно вдвойне.

Беглый взгляд на телефон, заряжающийся на кофейном столике, сообщил, что уже десять утра. В воздухе витал аромат блинчиков. Виктор потер глаза, хмурясь, поднялся и вместе с Маккачином медленно поплелся на кухню.

Там был Юри, одетый в наряд с прошлой ночи, с переменным успехом готовящий блинчики.  Виктор оперся о небольшую перегородку, разделявшую гостиную с кухней, на всякий случай запоминая открывшийся перед ним вид.

Через минуту Юри заметил его и робко улыбнулся, потирая шею, а затем показывая Виктору «доброе утро». Тот повторил жест и кинул взгляд на плиту.

\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он. Юри закусил губу, покачал головой и лопаточкой перевернул готовящийся блинчик. Виктор все равно подошел к плите, и, когда доставал корм Маккачину, заметил внушительную кучу готовых блинчиков, лежащую на тарелке у плиты.

\- Кажется, уже достаточно, нет? – спросил он, указывая на блины. Юри кивнул на миску с тестом, почему-то опустевшую только наполовину.

Виктор вытянулся, убирая коробку корма, и подошел к раковине, чтобы налить Маккачину воды.

\- Так зачем тебе так много? – поинтересовался он.

Юри уперся правым локтем о левую ладонь и провернул кисть, изображая маяк, а затем по буквам показал «Юрио» и еще раз указал на тарелку.

\- Ты делаешь блинчики для Юры? – попытался Виктор, ставя Маккачину миску с водой. Юри кивнул, постучал пальцем по голове и скривился, словно от боли, а потом переложил блинчик со сковороды на тарелку и принялся за следующий.

\- Дай-ка, - сказал Виктор, забирая у Юри сковороду. – Будет быстрее, если будешь переворачивать.

Юри коснулся указательным и средним пальцами уголков глаз, а затем покачал головой. Виктор выдохнул короткое «аа», поняв, о чем он.

\- У тебя нет очков, - произнес он. Юри кивнул. – Значит, ты их не переворачиваешь из-за плохого восприятия глубины? – спросил он, и парень снова кивнул. Виктор замычал и все равно плюхнул в сковороду немного теста.

\- Ну, тогда позволь помочь тебе печь побыстрее, - предложил он, и Юри хотел было возразить, но опустил руки и дал продолжить.

Большинство блинчиков они принесли страдающему похмельем народу на маяке, прихватив с собой сироп, масло и взбитые сливки. Еда у оставшихся любителей вечеринок, жмущихся друг к другу у прогоревшего костра, пошла хорошо; Юра Плисецкий съел как минимум треть принесенных блинов, при этом с недовольным лицом общаясь с Юри жестами, а Виктор помог Миле разрезать блинчики.

К тому времени, как они вернулись домой с пустыми тарелками, их собственные блинчики успели остыть, но после пары минут на плите их снова можно было есть. В этот раз Виктор помыл к ним немного ягод. Они с Юри поели в приятной тишине, нарушаемой Маккачином, который покончил с завтраком и теперь требовал от них обоих ласки. Особенно игриво он вел себя с Юри, который спокойно принялся почесывать его за ушами и причмокивать губами.

\- Ты очень нравишься Макке, - заметил Виктор с усмешкой.

Юри слегка покраснел. «Хорошо, - показал он. – Он мне тоже нравится».

\- Больше, чем я? – поинтересовался Виктор.

 «Определенно».

Виктор прижал руки к груди.

\- Ох, ты меня ранил. Не знаю, смогу ли я от такого оправиться.

Чем дольше Юри гладил Маккачина по голове, тем печальней становилось его лицо. «Я скучаю по своему псу, - через минуту показал он. – Он был как Макка, но меньше».

\- Я знаю. Мари рассказала мне о нем, - сказал Виктор. – Мне сказали, что его звали Викчан.

Юри прикусил губу. «Да, - показал он. – Я назвал его в честь королевы Виктории».

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Это самая британская вещь, что я слышал, - сказал он, и Юри на мгновение спрятал лицо за рукой.

 «Когда его купили, мне было семь. Я не придумал ничего лучше».

\- Все равно это мило, - отозвался Виктор, ухмыляясь. Юри скрыл румянец, опустив голову к блинчикам, словно если он достаточно долго на них посмотрит, они раскроют ему секреты вселенной.

Когда они позавтракали, Виктор пошел мыть посуду, а Юри остался гладить Маккачина, а когда мужчина закончил – показал, что ему пора идти.

Виктор, разумеется, не хотел этого, но Юри явно волновался о чем-то, поэтому он кивнул и довел Юри до задней двери, открывая ее перед ним.

\- Возвращайся в любое время, - сказал он, разводя руки в стороны для объятий. Юри, завязывающий шнурки, выпрямился, кивнул и прижался к Виктору. Тот прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь носом к основанию шеи Юри и вдыхая. Он пах дымом, потом и блинчиками, но Виктор все равно безумно желал его.

Он почувствовал касание губ к щеке, а затем Юри отстранился, улыбаясь. Виктор смотрел ему в след со скулящим Маккачином у ног, и, когда Юри скрылся из вида, ощутил уже знакомую пустоту в груди.

\- Ладно, ладно, испорченный ты мальчик, - сказал он, переводя взгляд на виднеющуюся вдалеке «Ю-топию». – Пойдем гулять позже, хорошо? Надо прибраться.

Маккачин с упреком гавкнул, но все же затих. Виктор дошел до комнаты, на ходу снимая рубашку. Корзина для белья уже почти заполнилась; скоро придется стирать. Может, сегодня, раз уж ему все равно нужно заняться постельным бельем, а его сушить вечность.

Быстро приняв душ и переодевшись, он запихнул простыню с наволочками в стоящую на кухне стиральную машину и запустил ее. Затем он вывел Маккачина в город, где до сих пор висели цветочные гирлянды, приветствующие середину лета.

Они заглянули в кафе-мороженое. Сегодня за стойкой был не Юра, явно из-за своего похмелья. Виктор заметил, как странно было получать мороженое от кого-то еще. Словно он как-то запутанно изменяет Юре с мороженым. Хотя, конечно, выбора у него не было. И другой парень потребовал заплатить за собачий рожок.

Когда Маккачин доел мороженое, они двинулись вдоль пирса, и Виктор прочитал несколько писем от Якова. Тот наконец-то вроде как сдался и не пытался выведать, что Виктор пишет; в последнем его письме было пассивно-агрессивное «напиши мне, если придет хоть подобие идеи», и Виктор усмехнулся, помечая письмо прочитанным.

В конце пирса, где какие-то рыбаки расставляли удочки, кружила толпа чаек. Неужели они с Юри стояли на том же самом месте и танцевали лишь прошлой ночью? Днем набережная казалась совсем другой, словно прошлой ночью заправлял какой-то волшебный народец. А учитывая время, все могло бы быть так.

Виктор вспомнил о золотистых цветах зверобоя в волосах Юри и улыбнулся.

На пути домой Виктор с Маккачином решили заглянуть на небольшой пляж. Они вместе спустились по лесенке, Макка нетерпеливо перескакивал по две, а то и три ступеньки за раз. Песок пляжа был влажным от прилива, но сейчас вода значительно отошла по сравнению с ночью, и Маккачин тут же кинулся в воду, радостно лая.

Виктор свистнул ему, и Маккачин вернулся назад, но неожиданно навострил уши и повернулся к камням, вновь счастливо гавкнув. Виктор нахмурился; поблизости не было никаких чаек, а Кацудон не мог…

Кацуки Юри показался из-за камня. Маккачин рванул к нему, и в этот раз Юри успел подготовиться к удару, так что он просто чуть пошатнулся. Виктор подбежал к ним, тут же тревожно хмурясь, потому что Юри так и не переоделся, а его глаза покраснели.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он. Юри заерзал, явно расстроенный, но желающий все объяснить. Когда он начал показывать жесты, его руки неуверенно затряслись.

Виктор покачал головой и показал, что не понимает. Юри выдохнул, принялся оглядываться, пока не нашел палку. Он подошел к полосе чистого песка и написал:

 « _Ты не видел черную шкуру тюленя?_ »


	6. dates [свидания]

_Отрывок со страницы 14 антологии «О геометрии снежинок»:_

**stammi vicino, non te ne andare**

Я слышу голос, отдающийся вдали —  
Ты тоже позабыт в своей любви?  
Давай вдвоем вино печали изопьем  
и с вышины небес разлуку проклянем.  
Мне б в руку меч, чтоб резать глотки тех,  
кто поднимать посмел мою любовь на смех!  
Руками б остудил их пылких строк слова  
и ложь бездушную низверг бы в небеса.  
Но тут, быть может, я словил б взгляд твой,  
и прах былых надежд вдруг полыхнул б искрой.  
Будь рядом, милый мой, не покидай меня;  
ведь погружусь во тьму я, потеряв тебя.  
И наши руки, ноги и сердца в одно сплелись —  
Мы как одно уйдем; теперь начнется наша жизнь.

* * *

Они обыскали весь пляж. Каждую щель и трещинку, каждое углубление, каждый укромный уголок. И чем дальше заходили бесплодные поиски шкуры, тем больше неистовства проступало на лице Юри.

\- Ты уверен, что она на этом пляже? – спросил Виктор уже в который раз. И в который же раз получил в ответ горячий кивок.

Как рассказал Юри, после драки он отмылся на этом пляже в облике Кацудона, сбросил свою шкуру, завернулся в парусину, которую нашел по пути в лодке, и направился к Виктору за первой помощью. Мозг Виктора отказался работать уже в самом начале истории.

Кацуки Юри – шелки.

Виктор все еще пытался свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

 (Ему казалось, что все это сон.)

Не то чтобы он сам не искал об этом информацию, потому что _искал_. Не то чтобы это было нелогичным, потому что _не_ _было_. На самом деле, это многое объясняло.

Но Виктору все равно было сложно увязать существование такой магии, словно из сказки, с, ну, настоящим существованием. Одно дело видеть сны, поддавшись безумию середины лета, о неопровержимом доказательстве существования шелки, но совсем другое – получить признание из первых уст. Тюленьих уст. Или рук.

Ласт?

Виктор отвлекся от своих мыслей, заметив, что Юри присел на один из камней, обратив взгляд на воду. Они провели так весь день, настолько занятые поисками, что Маккачин в один момент прекратил требовать от них внимания и в одиночестве взобрался по лестнице к коттеджу. И несмотря на то, что сегодня был день летнего солнцестояния, и солнце не село бы до восьми, по тому, как упали плечи Юри, Виктор понимал, что он уже готов сдаться.

\- Мне жаль. Может, она скоро появится? – предположил он, похлопывая Юри по плечу. Тот ничего не сказал, только шмыгнул носом. Виктор ощутил, как сердце заныло, и присел на камень рядом, приобнимая парня за плечи.

Юри обернулся, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Виктора. Море кидалось на скалы, забрызгивая их белой пеной с каждым успешным ударом о камень. Рубашка Виктора все больше и больше намокала, но не от воды.

Он прижал дрожащего Юри к себе крепче, ощущая, что живот скручивает, как морские волны. Пытаясь отвлечься, он сосредоточился на кружащих над головой чайках, мрачно кричащих в серых полуденных небесах.

Через какое-то время всхлипы Юри стихли, и он отстранился от Виктора, улыбаясь со слезами на глазах.

«Спасибо, - показал он, - за помощь».

\- Любой на моем месте так бы поступил, - ответил Виктор.

 «Я не только про это, - отозвался Юри, слегка хмурясь. – Вообще за все», - он помедлил, беспокойно заламывая руки, словно знал, что сейчас покажет что-то, что Виктор вряд ли поймет. Поэтому он взял его за руку и выписал на его ладони: « _Пока я не встретил тебя, я сомневался в себе куда больше_ ».

Виктор растаял от слабой, полной слез улыбки Юри.

\- Ты тоже мне помог, - сказал он. – После Ледяной Триады писательство казалось удавкой. Ты освободил меня. Напомнил мне, насколько оно может быть прекрасно, - он замолчал. – Нет, оно прекрасно из-за _тебя_ , Юри.

В уголках губ Юри появилась едва заметная улыбка. « _Ты ведь говоришь это не потому что я шелки, да?_ » - поинтересовался он, слегка проходясь ногтями по предплечью Виктора. Тот поежился, ощущая мурашки, бегущие от касаний Юри.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я говорю это, потому что ты – лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни.

Между ними воцарилось долгое молчание, нарушаемое лишь звуком накатывающих волн, наполняющих воздух запахом соленых брызг. Будь рядом кто-то другой, Виктор счел бы молчание странным, неуютным. Но тепло в глазах Юри говорило о другом; он играл с пальцами Виктора, слегка улыбаясь. И Виктор ощущал лишь головокружительное лихорадочное чувство, о котором пелось во всех подростковых хитах сороковых.

\- Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, - неожиданно сказал он, кривясь от того, насколько резко и глупо это прозвучало. Хуже было бы только если бы он пригласил Юри «погулять», как будто им по пятнадцать. Но парень все равно широко улыбнулся и кивнул, и Виктор ощутил желание повиснуть на ближайшем фонарном столбе и начать горланить песни.

 «Куда? – показал Юри. – Пожалуйста, не говори “Ю-топия”», - добавил он.

\- Черт, - пошутил Виктор, щелкая пальцами, а затем задумчиво постучал по подбородку. – Как насчет винодельни Криспино? Я слышал, что если заранее договориться, то они и еду подадут.

Лицо Юри просветлело. «Звучит чудесно», - отозвался он, укладывая голову Виктору на плечо и глядя, как тот достает телефон и пишет Саре.

\- Когда ты свободен? – спросил Виктор, открывая календарь. Юри указал на соответствующие даты и время. Виктор кивнул, насвистывая и отписывая Саре нужную информацию. Через минуту он получил от нее подтверждение и с улыбкой показал его Юри.

\- Значит, решено, - сказал он. – В следующий вторник заеду за тобой в пять?

Юри выписал на его ладони « _Жду с нетерпением_ » и крепко сжал его руку.

* * *

**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  @ **ykatsuki**  я знаю ты прячешься в этом чате  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** ты не можешь просто так ускакать у вн на руках к нему домой и не рассказать подробности  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  детали нам бро  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  давай @ **ykatsuki**  не разочаровывай меня это неотъемлемый аспект нашей дружбы  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  у меня нет самих деталей, но вн только что попросил меня организовать в следующий вторник ужин с дегустацией вина на двоих  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  БРО  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  @ **ykatsuki**  ЭТ ЧЕ ПРАВДА  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  ребят вы ж знаете, что я тоже читаю чат  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ВИКТОР  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  Я ЖАЖДУЩИЙ ПУТНИК В ПУСТЫНЕ НОВОСТЕЙ ПЛЗ РАССКАЖИ ДЕТАЛИ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ПОМОГИ МНЕ ВИКТОР ВАН КЕНОБИ ТЫ МОЯ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ НАДЕЖДА  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  зачем, чтобы ты все расписал в вестнике торвилль коув?  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** эм кто сказал что я могу писать в вестнике все подряд  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:** ты же ответственный за потаенные секреты, не?  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  …...неееееееееет?  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  лмао да это самый неубедительный ответ на моей памяти  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  но кст мы оба ее ведем  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  так  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  отлично  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  вам двоим никаких подробностей  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  да ЛАДНО  
**mila** **_** **b** **:** _услуга за услугу, витя, эээээээй )))_  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**   _нет ))_  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  ((((  
**ykatsuki** **:**  @ **SHALLWESKATE**  я язык не распускаю  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  !!!!!  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  но вы-то распустили, да? целовались?  
**ykatsuki** **:** с чего бы мне тебе говорить  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  эм потому что у обожающих вас фанатов есть право знать # **viktuuri**  
**ykatsuki** **:**  каких фанатов  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  если б ты почитывал чат знал бы что мы следим за вашим цветущим романом все лето лол  
**ykatsuki** **:**  ты знаешь, что у меня отключены уведомления  
**ykatsuki** **:**  в основном потому что /кое-кому/ обязательно закидывать всех сообщениями в три утра  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  кажись на меня наезжают  
**ykatsuki** **:**  хорошо  
**ykatsuki** **:**  иди спать, гремлин ты соцсетевой  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  :’( я думал мы друзья  
**dirtycocktail** **:** неужто я действительно собственными глазами вижу, как @ **ykatsuki** разговаривает в чате с нами, простыми смертными  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  офигеть, согласись? как белого кита увидеть  
**ykatsuki** **:**  заткнись  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  оу юри, не стесняйся. виктор рассказал мне о твоей чудесной выносливости ;)  
**ykatsuki** **:** пока

* * *

**Кому:** Виктор Никифоров (v_nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:** Сара Криспино (sara-crispino@crispinowines.co.uk)  
**Ужин и дегустация вина (ВТ 28/6/2016, 18:00)**

Привет, Виктор,

Просто хочу подтвердить твой заказ ужина с дегустацией вина на двоих в поместье Криспино, который состоится в следующий вторник (28 июня 2016) в шесть вечера. Мы с нетерпением ждем тебя у нас! Мы с братом усердно трудимся над тем, чтобы устроить вам незабываемый романтический вечер!

Если желаешь узнать путь, то я бы посоветовала доехать по Маркет-стрит до кольца перед съездом A830, но потом съехать не на шоссе, а на северо-запад, к Альтвегг и Белите. Наши ворота находятся сразу за дорогой Кейллера; когда вы прибудете, мы их откроем! От них до поместья дорога немного петляет, но зато с нашей террасы открывается прекрасный вид на Торвилль Коув, так что оно того стоит.

Кстати, просто напоминаю: одеколон может помешать дегустации. Так что освежитесь, но парфюмом не пользуйтесь. И приезжайте голодными! У нас запланирован ужин из пяти блюд с соответствующими винами, и будет очень жаль, если вы не сможете попробовать все.

Дай мне знать, если нужна помощь в нахождении дороги или если есть вопросы!

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Сара

P.S. Слышала, Юри любит камелии. ;)

* * *

Был вечер вторника, время приближалось к половине пятого, а Виктор все еще пытался придумать, что надеть.

Маккачин лежал на кровати, наполовину погребенный под ворохом одежды; единственное, что говорило, что пудель там все-таки был – виляющий хвост и изредка доносящийся веселый лай. Виктор вздохнул, стаскивая с себя галстук и кидая его в кучу одежды.

\- Это невозможно, Макка, - простонал он. – Не могу найти ничего хорошего!

Макка слегка фыркнул и попытался двинуться, отчего несколько рубашек полетели на пол. Виктор нахмурился, осматривая надетые брюки и рубашку, и потянулся к пуговицам, чтобы расстегнуть ее.

Неожиданно пес гавкнул, выбираясь из-под вороха одежды с очередным галстуком в зубах. Виктор забрал его, и его взгляд просветлел.

\- Макка, ты гений! Он подойдет к рубашке! А что тогда думаешь о штанах?

Маккачин кинул на него взгляд, который можно было грубо перевести как «Почему ты меня спрашиваешь, я не различаю цвета». Но Виктор уже неистово рылся в куче одежды, и остановился лишь когда с торжественной усмешкой вытащил из нее пиджак.

Он был приятного серого цвета, подходящего как к рубашке, так и к штанам, и из-за него галстук казался хорошо подобранным мазком синего, подчеркивающим глаза Виктора. И верхняя одежда у него была подходящая – легкое весеннее драповое пальто, в котором не будет слишком жарко, но которое защитит от вечернего ветра. Виктор усмехнулся, быстро застегивая пиджак и хватая пальто и черные ботинки. Если он поспешит, то перед «Ю-топией» успеет забежать в цветочный.

\- Макка, выпущу тебя на задний двор, - сказал он своему псу. – Не забредай далеко!

Миски с водой и кормом он тоже переставил во двор – просто на всякий случай. По вечерам Маккачин обычно не ест много, но кто знает, что будет. Лучше уж Виктор оставит корм здесь, чем будет волноваться о том, что Маккачин может украсть еду у туристов, идущих к маяку.

В цветочном Виктор взял простой букетик розовых камелий, а затем свернул в переулок между кинотеатром и салоном красоты, который соединял Маркет-стрит и Боухилл Лейн. Переулок был узкий, кабриолет Виктора едва там проходил. Мысленно мужчина отметил, что на обратном пути стоит проехать более широкой дорогой между библиотекой и церковью.

Когда Виктор свернул на перекресток, Юри уже ждал его у обочины.

\- Я ведь не опоздал, да? – спросил Виктор вместо приветствия, беря с пассажирского сиденья цветы и протягивая их Юри. – Это тебе.

При виде камелий Юри засветился от радости; он жестом показал «Спасибо» и «Подожди» и исчез за дверями отеля. Виктор перевел двигатель в режим холостого хода, кидая извиняющийся взгляд на сидящих в машине позади ворчливых отдыхающих, которым пришлось объезжать его, чтобы добраться до обочины и начать вытаскивать вещи.

Юри вернулся через пару минут с одной камелией в кармашке пиджака. «Она отвалилась», - виновато показал он, но Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Она прекрасно выглядит, - сказал он, когда Юри сел на пассажирское сидение рядом с ним. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - и он поцеловал его руку.

Щеки Юри порозовели под стать камелии. На нем тоже был костюм с галстуком, но пиджак был темно-синим, а галстук серым, и выглядело все тщательно подобранным. Виктор подозревал, что именно поэтому Пхичит прислал ему сообщение со словами «Всегда пожалуйста», пока он покупал цветы.

Поездка по Торвиллю была короткой, несмотря даже на туристов. Городок выглядел более живым, чем когда Виктор только прибыл, и туристический сезон точно имел к этому отношение. Хотя некоторые магазины закрывались на ночь; Виктор помахал Гуанг-Хонгу, который вместе с Лео закрывал книжный магазин. Они помахали в ответ.

Наконец они доехали до круговой развязки, ведущей из города, и Виктор последовал указаниям Сары о том, как добраться до ворот винодельни Криспино. Они проезжали поля и пастбища, фермы и дома, пока не добрались до дороги Кейллера и съезда всего через километр от нее.

У ворот в конце съезда Виктор зарегистрировался, и деревянные ворота с эмблемой винодельни Криспино распахнулись перед ними. Дорога, которая была чуть получше грунтовки, свернула у основания холма и потянулась вверх. Они проехали мимо рощи фруктовых деревьев и кустарников и обширной пасеки.

Наконец они свернули на покрытую гравием дорожку перед особняком из дерева и стекла, окруженным соснами. Свет горел, кажется, во всех окнах, а сад, раскинувшийся вокруг особняка, пестрел красочными цветами.

Виктор припарковался, и они с Юри вышли из машины прямо навстречу Саре Криспино, сбежавшей из дверей дома по ступенькам к ним, и ее брату, Мишелю, который шел за ней с недовольством на лице.

\- Юри! – воскликнула Сара, обнимая его и целуя в обе щеки. – Самое время вернуться к нам!

Юри сделал пару виноватых жестов и поклонился, а затем помахал Мишелю и тоже поклонился. Тот махнул в ответ, пусть недовольство с лица никуда не исчезло.

Дальше Сара обернулась к Виктору.

\- Виктор. Рада, что ты все же пришел, - она обняла его и тоже расцеловала в щеки. – Уверена, вы уже виделись, но если нет – это мой брат, Мишель.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - произнес Виктор, уверенно спокойно улыбаясь. Мишель кивнул и коротко пожал им с Юри руки.

\- Прошу простить его манеры. В моем брате ни капли семейной харизмы, - темные глаза Сары сверкнули, когда она повела их в особняк. – Сегодня такая хорошая ночь, думаю, можно устроить ужин на террасе! Она обогревается, так что можете оставить куртки вот тут, у двери.

Виктор помог Юри снять куртку, все еще поражаясь, как же прекрасно он смотрится в темно-синем. Сара забрала у них верхнюю одежду и повесила ее в шкаф у дверей, а затем повела их через фойе.

\- Это время забронировано только вами, ребята, - сказала она. – Так что мы – и наш персонал – уделим вам наше безраздельное внимание, - она поглядела на Юри и сделала пару жестов с фамильярностью старого друга.

Юри с улыбкой поблагодарил ее. Затем Сара провела их в небольшую комнатку, которая была частью их тура, судя по почетным грамотам и фотографиям на стенах. Из окна во всю стену было видно, как драматично темнеет у горизонта небо.

\- Хотите тур, ребята? – спросила Сара, и Юри с энтузиазмом кивнул. Сара широко заулыбалась. – Отлично! Винодельня Криспино была основана в 1970 году моими бабушкой и дедушкой, которые прибыли в Торвилль из Испании, сбегая от политической нестабильности…

Виктор позволил рассказу омыть себя, как волны омывают берег. Не то чтобы он был _неинтересным_ – в нем говорилось, как бабушка и дедушка Сары и Мишеля привезли с собой ростки винограда, но быстро поняли, что в шотландском климате его не вырастить, и поэтому стали делать мед и фруктовые вина. Но, как и всегда, он осознал, что куда больше его занимает выражение лица Юри, с живым интересом слушающего Сару. И хотя он, скорее всего, уже слышал эту историю, по его лицу этого сказать было нельзя.

Затем Сара вывела их на улицу и повела между рощей фруктовых деревьев и ягодных кустарников. Юри шел практически рядом с ней, явно знакомый с местностью, а Виктор следовал чуть позади, наслаждаясь видом стройной фигуры Юри, залитой золотистым светом вечернего солнца. Во время заката его потусторонняя сущность казалась очевидной. Когда он попробовал ягоду, сорванную для него Сарой, свет заходящего солнца придал его лицу такое неземное сияние, что Виктору хотелось запомнить его навечно.

Как мог он быть столь слеп? И, что важнее, как мог он быть столь удачлив?

Юри подошел к нему, сложив руки за спиной и остановившись совсем рядом.  Улыбнувшись, он поднял руку и прижал клубнику к губам Виктора. Тот съел ее, задержавшись губами у кончиков пальцев Юри чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, и взволнованно вздрогнул при виде его румянца и затаенной улыбки, которую он спрятал за ладонью.

С полей они перешли к строениям винодельни, где пара рабочих уже делала вечернюю уборку. Сара показала бочки, в которых выдерживались вина и ликеры, включая Торвилльский Мед, который продавали на вечеринке у маяка в день летнего солнцестояния, и наливку из бузины, которую пили на танцах.

\- Сейчас мы уже не делаем эту наливку, и планируем сделать из остатков сусла бузинное вино, - сказала Сара, легко лавируя между чанов и бочек. Воздух, казалось, был переполнен запахом цветов и ягод, помимо угадывающихся цитрусовых ноток. Юри сложил руки за спиной и глубоко вдохнул; Виктор вместо запаха предпочел насладиться его видом.

Затем Сара провела их через очередные двери и тоннель в помещение, заставленное бочками.  Там она показала им, где вина с ликерами вызревают. На каждой бочке была этикетка с указанием сусла, фруктов и дополнительно использованных трав или цитрусовых экстрактов. Из этого помещения можно было пройти в разливочную, и вскоре они оказались в подвале, где стояли бутылки, ожидающие отправки в Торвилль или другие города поблизости, закупающие вино в винодельне Криспино.

\- Что у вас продается лучше всего? – спросил Виктор, едва они вышли из подвала и через небольшой травяной сад двинулись обратно к дому.

\- На самом деле, мед, - ответила Сара.  – Но, думаю, клубничное вино идет прямо за ним. Оно популярно в качестве десертного. Хотя для сегодняшнего ужина я постаралась отказаться от этого стереотипа!

И с этими словами она провела их по небольшому лестничному пролету к террасе. У Виктора перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел ее, потому что Сара словно собрала все его самые дикие фантазии о первом свидании и воплотила их в реальность.

Два старых дуба отбрасывали на террасу тень, и с нее, как и обещалось, открывался прекрасный вид на торвилльский закат. С ветвей свисали японские бумажные фонарики всевозможных размеров, мягким светом охватывающие небольшой столик на двоих. Рядом ненавязчиво стояли два обогревателя, чтобы вечерний ветерок не сильно мешал им за ужином.

Официанты в белых костюмах уже стояли наготове, наполняя стаканы водой и помогая развернуть салфетки. Очки Юри сверкнули в свете свечей, и он улыбнулся, убирая выбившуюся из прически прядь назад. Даже если бы Виктор попытался, он не мог бы придумать зрелища более прекрасного.

\- Уверена, что не хочешь поужинать с нами, Сара? – спросил он нахально. Та рассмеялась.

\- Не хотелось бы вам мешать, - сказала она. – К тому же, мы с Микки поели до вашего приезда. В конце концов, надо же было попробовать еду, чтобы убедиться, что все вкусно, - подмигнула она.

\- И то верно, - сказал Виктор. – Ну так что вы нам заготовили?

Сара широко улыбнулась.

\- Ну, для начала, мясная и сырная тарелка, к которым идут бузинное вино и самый сладкий Торвилльский Мед… - она указала на официантов, которые налили в бокалы вино и мед и поставили перед ними широкую тарелку с тремя видами твердых сыров и нежным на вид копченым мясом и корзинку с крекерами и хлебом.

Виктор дотянулся до корзинки и взял крекер, положив на него бри и ломтик ветчины. Откусив, он запил его бузинным вином и усмехнулся.

\- Вкусно, - объявил он на русском, и Юри в ответ спрятал за ладонью улыбку.

* * *

**ВИНОДЕЛЬНЯ КРИСПИНО | ОСН. 1970**

приватный винный ужин для  
Виктора Никифорова и Юри Кацуки  
_28.06. 2016_  | _18:00_

 **закуска;**  
мясная тарелка  
рокфор блю, бри,  & стилтон  
_подается со сладким торвилльским медом & бузинным вином_

 **первое блюдо;**  
весенний салат с козьим сыром, яблоками  & ягодами  
_подается с бузинной наливкой & игристым клубничным вином_

 **второе блюдо;**  
крабовые лингуини с чили  & зеленью  
_подается с вином из крыжовника_

 **третье блюдо;**  
тушеная утиная грудка с гранатово-цитрусовым желе  
жареные грибы с зеленью  
_подается с ежевичным вином_

 **десерт;**  
крем-брюле |  _вишневый портвейн_  
пирог капрезе | _малиновое десертное_

* * *

Виктор никогда не пил столько вина за раз. Он вообще не особо любил вино, хотя многое знал о том, какое вино с чем подается. От этого зависели несколько сцен в разных рассказах.

И, исходя из этих знаний, Криспино просто превзошли сами себя. Каждого блюда было столько, чтобы распробовать его, ощущать вкус столько же, сколько вкус вина, с которым оно подавалось, и чтобы после него еще оставалось место для следующего блюда. Когда он доедал изумительный шоколадный пирог, один из двух десертов, он был уже готов лопнуть, а от выпитого вина в голове шумело совсем не слабо.

Он пытался подмечать что-то, как и пристало при дегустации вина. На самом деле, он заметил, что в вине из крыжовника ощущается привкус бузины и сладость, конкурирующая с большинством сухих виноградных вин. Но где-то между вином из крыжовника и ежевичным все мысли пошли под откос при виде Юри Кацуки, медленно облизывающего вилку, и чем больше проходило времени и чем больше вина выпивал Юри, тем хуже все становилось.

К тому времени, как сумерки начали сгущаться, Виктор был убежден, что Юри нарочно водит ногой по его голени под столом, но каждый раз, когда он об этом спрашивал, Юри хлопал своими чертовыми длинными ресницами в притворной невинности. После этого Виктор сдался и перестал пытаться как-то оценить вина.

И в один прекрасный день он собирался отомстить. Но пока что розовый язык Юри, медленно скользящий по десертной ложке, делал с Виктором ужасные вещи, и весь самоконтроль уходил на то, чтобы не перегнуться через стол и прямо здесь и сейчас не показать Юри, как лучше применить этот язычок. Мужчина был уверен, что все его ладони уже покрыты полукружьями от ногтей, и легкий трепет ресниц Юри только делал эти отметины глубже.

 « _Было очень вкусно!_ \- радостно написал Юри Саре, когда она подошла с официантами забрать десертные блюдца, явно не замечая небольшую проблему Виктора, сидящего напротив. – _Ты готовила что-нибудь из этого?_ »

Та рассмеялась.

\- Нет, это совместные усилия Мишеля и нашего местного шеф-повара. Мишель всегда был более талантлив на кухне.

 « _Тогда мои ему комплименты_ », - с улыбкой написал Юри. Сара ответила жестом благодарности.

\- Принести вам что-нибудь еще? Чай? Кофе? – предложила она, улыбнувшись Виктору, и тот нервно заерзал и попросил латте.

Он знал, что ему не стоит садиться за руль в этом странном наполовину пьяном, наполовину возбужденном состоянии, так что он заодно попросил немного подождать и оправиться от количества выпитого алкоголя. Сара кивнула и сказала, что они могут оставаться тут, сколько захотят.

Ночь уже раскинулась над ними своим темным занавесом. Отсюда, с холма, звезды казались чуточку ярче, чуточку ближе. Когда Юри придвинулся на стуле к краю террасы, Виктор последовал за ним, прислоняясь к нему и вместе с ним глядя на небо. От каждого дуновения ветерка, приносившего свежий запах шампуня Юри, сердце трепетало чуть сильнее.

\- Однажды бабушка сказала, что звезды в небе – это души всех живущих на земле людей, - сказал он через какое-то время. Юри сжал губы, словно задумчиво мыча, и, уложив руку на подлокотник между ними с Виктором, игриво переплел их пальцы.

В ту же секунду на небе вспыхнула падающая звезда, и Виктор указал на нее.

\- Она говорила, что, когда люди умирают, их звезда вот так вот падает с небосвода. Последнее проявление красоты перед прикосновением бездны.

 « _Трогательно_ , - протянул Юри, вырисовывая буквы на мягкой коже предплечья Виктора, от чего у того по спине бежали мурашки. – _Напоминает мне о твоих ранних стихах_ ».

\- Все еще не верится, что ты их читал, - со вздохом сказал Виктор.

 « _Они утешили меня, когда я оплакивал Викчана_ , - ответил Юри. – _Твои слова всегда так много значили для меня_ ».

\- Ты, наверное, единственный фанат в мире, от чьих слов я ощущаю такую легкость, - сказал Виктор, как всегда теряясь в блеске глаз Юри и в мягком свете на его щеках. Протянув руку, он костяшкой провел по мягкой гладкой коже. – В смысле, я рад слышать их и от других, но ты, ты словно… словно заливаешь мою душу солнечным светом.

 « _Это безопасно для здоровья?_ » - поинтересовался Юри с легкой дразнящей улыбкой на губах.

Виктор обиженно надул губы.

\- Я тут пытаюсь быть романтичным, - пробормотал он.

 « _Я знаю_ », - Юри уложил голову на плечо Виктора и сжал его руку, и вся обида тут же растаяла.

Отсюда Торвилль Коув тоже казался космосом, огни фонарей и набережной во тьме остального города сверкали, как маленькие звездочки. Вскоре огни набережной потухнут, когда в одиннадцать все закроется, но до этого момента они были далеким путеводным светом, зовущим Виктора домой.

Сара принесла его латте, хотя Юри тоже его отпил. Немного пены попало ему на нос, и Виктор склонился и, даже не задумавшись, стер ее пальцем.

Юри вспыхнул, а когда Виктор, не сводя глаз с Юри, уложил палец в рот и слизнул пенку, розовый румянец стал бордовым.

Жаль, что остаток кофе не был таким занимательным.

Перед уходом Виктор купил флягу меда и бутылку клубничного вина. Юри держал их, пока они ехали назад, свернувшись на сидении с бутылками на коленях, а Виктор сосредоточился на дороге. Сейчас он уже был достаточно трезв для этого, но Юри все еще пьянил его, и он в последнюю очередь хотел потеряться, попасть в аварию или сделать что-то еще, что мог бы сделать опьяненный Юри человек за рулем.

Но ничего не произошло, и они свернули на Маркет-стрит как раз когда огни набережной и пирса погасили на ночь. Свет фонарей у дороги отбрасывал жуткие тени, когда Виктор свернул на перекрестке на Боухилл Лейн, проехав мимо церкви и библиотеки.

Когда они свернули к «Ю-топии», ее вход был хорошо освещен, а каждый раз, когда в дверь проходили носильщики или посетители, свет вестибюля охватывал порог. Виктор остановил машину на обочине и проводил Юри до дверей, все еще не совсем готовый к окончанию вечера.

\- Что ж, - сказал он, когда они дошли до двери. – Сейчас, наверное, момент, когда ты приглашаешь меня в квартиру на кофе и поцелуи, но я даже не знаю, что надо делать, если живешь в отеле.

Улыбка Юри была до боли нежной.

«Ну, во-первых, я не приглашаю людей на кофе на первом свидании», - показал он.

\- У тебя уже были первые свидания? Но, я думал, у тебя нет никаких бывших!

Юри закатил глаза.

«Если не было второго свидания, они считаются бывшими?»

\- Логично, - признал Виктор. Он помолчал. – Ну а что насчет меня? Я получу второе свидание?

Юри застенчиво улыбнулся, постукивая пальцем по губам, словно раздумывая - максимально кокетливо и мучительно для Виктора. Тот попытался продолжить спокойно улыбаться, хотя сердце словно пробежало три километра, не покидая груди.

И после дразняще-длинных раздумий Юри кивнул. Будь Виктор слабее духом, он бы пустился в пляс, начал петь или сделал бы что-то подобное. Но он не был, поэтому обошелся победно вскинутым в воздух кулаком.

\- Куда бы хотел пойти в следующий раз? – спросил он, и моментально получил в ответ усмешку.

* * *

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
хочешь сходить в кино? (*´♡`)

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
что у тебя на уме?

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
на этой неделе выходит фильм от местного режиссера?  
я подумал, будет интересно

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
о боже мой

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
ты действительно хочешь посмотреть фильм джеффа блэра

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
ну, я люблю поддерживать местных творцов

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
виктор

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
единственная причина, по которой фильм джеффа блэра тут показывают – он дружит с георгием еще с дней универа в глазго 

 **Кому:**  Юри ❤  
ага, но он про океан и эфемерность времени!  
а еще остальные фильмы это представь нас вместе и энгри бердс так что

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
ладно ладно идем смотреть фильм джеффа блэра

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
тебе все равно нужно увидеть этот фильм, чтобы поверить моим словам

 **От:**  Юри ❤  
но для протокола: я тебя предупреждал

* * *

Единственное, из-за чего Виктор скучал по Манчестеру (и, в меньшей степени, по Хартфорду и Санкт-Петербургу) – это то, что на каждых выходных что-нибудь да происходило.

В местах, подобных Торвилль Коув, помимо мероприятий для туристов были только вечеринки на Боухилл Лейн, редкие концерты и «Балл на пляже», где Минако с Челестино учили танцам, и три фильма, которые показывали в кинотеатре на углу Маркет- и Дин-стрит.

Конечно, всегда были способы превратить вроде как скучное место в веселое. Были картинная галерея и музей в ратуше. Был маяк. Был и сам пляж, и потаенная бухточка у Мыса Влюбленных. Была возможность арендовать лодку и выйти в середину залива, надеясь, что не начнется шторм.

Но Виктор подумал обо всех этих вещах уже после десяти минут просмотра фильма о побережье Торвилль Коув, и осознал, что впереди было еще сто семьдесят. 

Юри сидел рядом в почти пустом кинотеатре – его голова покоилась на плече Виктора, а ноги были закинуты на спинку сидения впереди. Даже его синие носки с маленькими тюленчиками были интересней, чем неменяющийся пейзаж на экране кинотеатра.

\- Если бы я хотел три часа пялиться на океан, я бы пошел на пляж, - пробормотал Виктор, и Юри выдохнул смешок.

 « _Настоящий океан был бы интересней_ , - выписал он на ладони Виктора. – _Больше рыбы_ ».

\- Как думаешь, ты есть в фильме? – с интересом спросил Виктор.

 « _Я как я или как Кацудон?_ » - уточнил Юри.

\- Не знаю, и так и так?

Старушка с третьего ряда кинула на них недовольный взгляд. Виктор быстро солнечно улыбнулся ей, а Юри выписал: « _Почему она смотрит? Ничего же не происходит_ ». Виктору пришлось подавить смех, чтобы вновь не навлечь на себя гнев ярой любительницы фильмов в третьем ряду.

Спустя двенадцать минут утомительного созерцания океана – у Виктора не укладывалось в голове, как кто-то мог превратить бесконечные прекрасные просторы океана в нечто столь ужасно скучное – картинка наконец сменилась не еще один вид, снятый под чуть другим углом. В этот раз камера была установлена в конце небольшого дока одного из поместий на Боухилл Лейн, так что она выхватывала часть пирса, виднеющийся вдалеке выступ Мыса Торвилля и маяк на нем, а также расплывчатые пятна коттеджей, красным и белым выделяющиеся на зеленом фоне утесов.

\- Это ты? – спросил Виктор, в этот раз совсем тихо, чтобы старушка его не услышала.

 «Где?» - спросил Юри.

\- Вон там, - указал Виктор на экран.

 «Не вижу», - показал Юри.

\- _Там!_ – прошипел Виктор.

Старушка посмотрела на них снова. Виктор вздохнул и тяжело прислонился к Юри. Маленькое черное пятнышко исчезло в волнах. Камера все так же не сдвинулась. Мимо пролетела чайка.

Виктор обнял Юри за плечи. Тот прижался ближе, и Виктор проклял то, что подлокотники в кинотеатре нельзя сдвинуть с места.

После пяти минут просмотра следующего кадра Виктор заметил странный влажный звук, доносящийся сзади. Он оглянулся, в самом темном углу кинотеатра краем глаза замечая копну светлых волос и леопардовую куртку.  Вздохнув, он повернулся обратно к Юри, который заметил его движения и вопросительно поднял на него взгляд.

\- Юра здесь, - прошептал Виктор. Юри скрыл за ладонью ухмылку.

 «Судя по звукам, он здесь не один», - через мгновение показал он.

\- Ну, ему точно веселее, чем всем нам, - заявил Виктор. Старушка снова к ним повернулась и послала, наверное, самый недовольный взгляд, который только видело человечество, и Юри нахально помахал ей.

Виктор тихо рассмеялся, склоняясь и зарываясь носом в волосы Юри, наслаждаясь запахом его шампуня.

\- Ты ужасен, - прошептал он.

 «Был бы это любой другой фильм, ее гнев был бы оправдан», - ответил Юри.

\- Справедливо, - согласился Виктор, вновь замечая черное пятнышко среди волн. – Смотри, ты снова на экране.

Юри сощурился и покачал головой. « _Это может быть что угодно_», - выписал он на руке Виктора, подчеркивая последние слова.

\- Да, но это можешь быть ты, - Виктор растрепал волосы Юри. – Ты можешь быть _кинозвездой_.

Юри состроил гримасу. « _Не хочу, чтобы мой звездный час был в виде случайной роли в хреновом экспериментальном фильме_ », - написал он.

\- Ну, ладно, - сказал Виктор, - тогда каким ты хочешь видеть свой звездный час, мм?

Юри задумался на мгновение. « _Как насчет фильма от Гибли?_ » - спросил он.

Виктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Знаешь, а я могу представить тебя в виде персонажа аниме.

Они услышали раздраженный стон, донесшийся с третьего ряда, но в этот раз женщина даже не обернулась. Судя по всему, сдалась.

После еще нескольких минут созерцания рябящего океана Юри зевнул и сильнее привалился к Виктору, лениво играя с его рукой, лежащей на его плечах. Виктор, не пытаясь отстраниться, смотрел на воду, дожидаясь возвращения черной точки, которая могла быть тюленем. Он тоже подавил зевок, когда кадр наконец сменился, в этот раз — на снятый с конца пирса ранним утром, до того, как рыбаки расставили свои удочки. И даже рыбаки сделали бы фильм чуть интереснее.

А затем голова черного тюленя всплыла в воде, виднеющейся в проеме между перил.

\- Юри! – прошептал Виктор, слегка подталкивая дремлющего Юри. – Смотри, это ты!

Юри приоткрыл глаза и сощурился, глядя на экран. Он вскинул бровь, а затем посмотрел на Виктора широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Режиссер должен был написать о тебе в титрах, - недовольно сказал Виктор.

Юри фыркнул. «Лучше я никак не буду связан с этим», - сказал он.

Виктор пожал плечами и сдвинулся так, чтобы смотреть на Юри, снова засыпающего у него на плече. Игра теней и света фильма делали это зрелище значительно интересней, чем то, что сейчас действительно было на экране. Виктор поправил очки Юри, думая про себя, что он бы посмотрел куда больше фильмов, если бы они проецировались на тело Юри так, как было сейчас.

Через, кажется, вечность, картинка снова сменилась, в этот раз — на снятую из-под маяка. Это был пейзаж волн, бьющихся об скалы, снятый сверху; хотя из-за того, что единственная интересная часть кадра была просто крошечной, словно режиссер не был знаком с понятием крупных планов, не было никакого напряженного взаимодействия между белыми морскими брызгами и темными камнями. Но фильм, спроецированный на лице Юри, словно принимал другое измерение, как будто черты лица парня были частью единой естественной красоты бухты.

Но и как могло быть иначе? «Шелки», - подумал Виктор, вновь и вновь повторяя слово в своей голове, как ребенок, играющий с новым понятием. «Шелки». Юри сказал ему больше недели назад, и это все еще казалось чем-то невероятным.

Виктор слегка улыбнулся, глядя на мультяшных тюленей на ногах Юри. «Шелки». Он притянул Юри еще ближе, укладывая свою голову на его, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как Юри льнет ближе во сне. Подлокотник кресла болезненно впивался в бок Виктора, но он был не против.

\- Эй, вы двое, идите уединитесь! – Виктор обернулся на окрик и увидел растрепанного Юру Плисецкого, одетого в леопардовую куртку, и сидящего рядом смущенного Отабека Алтына.

\- Кто бы говорил! – крикнул он в ответ, и старушка громко поднялась на ноги.

\- С меня хватит! – заорала она. – Я зову менеджера!

* * *

_Мое сердце принадлежит реву волн и неподвижности песка_  
реж. Джеффри Блэр  
★★  
Рецензия Молли Конуэй, 2 июля 2016

Прошлый четверг ознаменовался премьерой пятой попытки местного режиссера Джеффри Блэра преуспеть в кинематографическом искусстве, и, _что ж_. Ему удалась часть с искусством, если приподнятая бровь и восклицание «искуууусство?» (только так можно описать это) делает работу искусством. Блэр, подаривший нам такие шедевры, как «Я есть каверна тоски по твоей коже» (а это, давайте не будем забывать, четырехчасовое «исследование» его голой бывшей в ванной) и «Вогнутости моей души и ее эстетика» (таймлапс дерева на Мысе Влюбленных длинной семь лишних часов), продолжил свои неустанные попытки «сохранения эфемерности Сейчас [sic]», создав трехчасовое исследование берега Торвилль Коув.

Для тех, кто не знаком с творчеством Блэра: «Мое сердце принадлежит реву волн и неподвижности песка» - пока что самая короткая его работа.

Следуя по стопам «Пять планов, посвященных Одзу» Аббаса Киаростами, «Мое сердце принадлежит реву волн и неподвижности песка» Блэра (который я буду сокращать до «Мое сердце», пожалею свои пальцы) показывает семь безумно длинных планов (каждый от 25 до 30 минут) различных мест в Торвилль Коув, начиная от конца пирса и середины залива и заканчивая краем Мыса Торвилля в основании маяка. Однако, пока фильм Киаростами композиционно поражает, создавая в сценах интересное напряжение, а между ними - диалектические отношения, работе Блэра всего этого недостает. Несмотря на хорошее качество съемок и прекрасные пейзажи, его конечный продукт не способен привнести в длинноплановое экспериментальное кино ничего значимого, что не было бы уже сказано и сделано более талантливыми кинорежиссерами.

Конечно, в этом городе всегда будут люди, которые оценят попытку запечатлеть местный пейзаж во всей его красе, пока наше растущее глобальное общество полностью не поглотит его, так что фильм, уверена, найдет у них отклик. Как та, кто видела «Пять планов, посвященных Одзу» и другие длинноплановые фильмы других режиссеров, вынуждена сказать, что «Мое сердце» кажется слабой копией того, что уже было. Даже скандально известный «Эмпайр» (реж. Энди Уорхол) смотреть приятней, чем это.

В «Корнер Синема» «Мое сердце» будет идти еще две недели, совместно с «До встречи с тобой» (реж. Теа Шэррок) и «Angry Birds в кино» (реж. Клей Кейтис и Фергал Рейлли).

* * *

После того, как извиняющийся Георгий выгнал их из кинотеатра («Простите, это в правилах написано, что нарушителей можно выгнать в любой момент; мы с Аней были куда тише, когда мы… забудьте»), Юри привел Виктора на пирс. Когда они ступили на доски, Виктор с трепещущим сердцем ощутил, как Юри обнимает его за руку.

\- Прости, что из-за меня нас выгнали, - сказал он.

 «В этом была и моя вина, - показал Юри, пусть ему и пришлось ради этого отпустить руку Виктора. – А ты бы высидел там еще хоть немного?»

\- Ты прав, - признал Виктор. – Но было бы приятнее выйти оттуда самому, а не быть выгнанным, понимаешь? Более презентабельно.

Юри фыркнул. «Потому что вот оно-то тут важно», - показал он с явным насмешливым весельем, написанным на лице.

\- Не знал, что языком жестов можно выразить сарказм.

«А ты проверь, - парировал Юри. – Это все связано с языком тела, видишь ли».

\- Тебя не утомляет необходимость выражать все своим телом, чтобы передать какое-то конкретное значение? – поинтересовался Виктор. – Люди не начинают думать, что ты как открытая книга?

Юри коротко постучал по подбородку, а затем покачал головой и достал свой блокнот. « _Ты недооцениваешь количество способов что-то выразить_ », - написал он.

Виктор замычал, глядя, как бриз треплет волосы Юри.

\- Наверное, я просто привык использовать голос, - сказал он через пару секунд. – Мне никогда не приходилось задумываться, как выражать себя через что-то помимо нужного тона голоса и выражения лица.

 « _Люди часто принимают это как должное_ », - написал Юри.

Виктор задумчиво сжал губы.

\- Это из-за того, что ты шелки? – спросил он через мгновение. – Ну, то, что ты не можешь говорить. Немного как в «Русалочке», на мой взгляд.

Юри фыркнул. « _Разница между Русалочкой и мной в том, что я уже живу среди людей, так что знаю их язык жестов_ », - написал он.

\- И, полагаю, тебе не нужно, чтобы принц поцеловал тебя в течение трех дней, чтобы ты не превратился в пену морскую и все такое, - добавил Виктор.

Глаза Юри сверкнули, когда он начал писать, и Виктор чуть не подавился собственной слюной, когда увидел ответ: « _Я даже не знаю_ ».

\- Что ж, если это ради того, чтобы ты не превратился в пену, с радостью вызовусь поцеловать тебя, - ответил он, хотя ощущал, как кончики ушей горят. – Пусть я и не королевской крови.

 « _Учитывая, что альтернативой будет Джей-Джей “Король” Леруа, думаю, ты сойдешь_ », - ответил Юри, улыбаясь так, что все внутри Виктора затрепетало.

\- Я так польщен, что ты рассматриваешь поцелуй со мной исключительно как лучшую альтернативу поцелую с Джей-Джеем Леруа, - протянул он недовольно, и плечи Юри затряслись от беззвучного смеха.

Они прошлись по пирсу и вернулись назад - молчание между ними вибрировало от странного игривого напряжения, - а затем Юри потянул Виктора к колесу обозрения.

Судя по всему, его оператор знала Юри, потому что она пустила их, даже не спросив про билеты. Виктор смутно вспомнил, когда в последний раз был на колесе обозрения. Он поднялся на «Лондонский глаз» один в толпе туристов, и хотя ему понравился раскинувшийся под ним город, он все же чувствовал себя в стороне от счастливых парочек и семей, которые были с ним в кабинке.

Если так подумать, то он чувствовал себя так же, когда в последний раз ходил в кино. Он бывал в кинотеатре в одиночестве почти что с момента, когда стал жить один. У него были коллеги, знакомые, даже странные писатели-конкуренты. Он много с кем знакомился в интернете.

Но у него никогда не было друга, а уж тем более кого-то вроде Юри. А учитывая, кем еще Юри был, Виктор был уверен, что никогда больше не встретит никого подобного.

Колесо приостановилось на середине пути к вершине, чтобы набрать еще людей. Пирс внизу уже казался крошечным; вода залива сверкала в свете полуденного солнца подобно алмазам. Юри взял его за руку, когда их кабинка продолжила подниматься, и Виктор опустил на него взгляд с сердцем в горле.

\- Ты действительно имел в виду то, что сказал? – спросил он через какое-то время.

Юри посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.

Виктор ощутил, как начинают гореть щеки.

\- Все вот это про поцелуи, - сказал он. – Это действительно так?

 «Я не превращусь в морскую пену», - показал Юри с веселым раздражением.

\- Но ты поцелуешь меня?

Колесо достигло вершины. Когда Юри поднял взгляд на Виктора, словно ища ответ на вопрос, его глаза сияли словно янтарь. Виктор был уверен, что еще один удар – и его сердце взорвется, а Юри все колебался.

\- Прости, - сказал он, когда колесо начало опускаться. – Я должен был догадаться, что это не…

Его прервало неожиданное ошеломляющее ощущение Юри рядом. Губы Юри мягко коснулись его; его рука крепко ухватила Виктора за воротник. Виктор закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах шампуня Юри, наслаждаясь ощущением свежести и морских брызг. Его рука почти что машинально двинулась вверх, ложась на затылок Юри и притягивая его ближе. Юри углубил поцелуй, раскрывая губы навстречу Виктору как изысканный цветок раскрывает лепестки, и тот с головой погрузился в его вкус, со слепящей быстротой осознавая, что хочет еще.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, глаза Юри были широко раскрыты, а щеки раскраснелись.

«Это был мой первый поцелуй», - показал он.

Виктор улыбнулся, хотя чувствовал в основном то, как сбилось дыхание. Его губы все еще покалывало от призрачного ощущения поцелуя. Желудок плясал и трепетал, и не от колеса обозрения.

\- Ты _уверен_ на этот счет? – спросил он.

Юри кивнул. Виктор присвистнул.

\- Должно быть, природный талант, - сказал он, чуть усмехаясь. – Может, тебе просто нужна небольшая дополнительная тренировка.

 «И ты думаешь, что ты мне ее предоставишь», - уколол Юри.

\- Ну, знаешь, как говорится, - отозвался Виктор, склоняясь и целуя в ответ. – Навык, - еще поцелуй, - мастера, - и еще один, - ставит.

Когда они отстранились, плечи Юри тряслись от смеха.

«Я сделал ошибку, - показал он жестом, и в карих глазах плясали огоньки. – Одних поцелуев не хватит».

Виктор мог выпрыгнуть из кабинки и повиснуть прямо в воздухе – настолько легко он сейчас себя чувствовал.

\- Тебе не хватит, м? – поддразнил он.

«Судя по всему, и тебе тоже», - отозвался Юри.

\- Раскусил меня, - усмехнулся Виктор, а их кабинка двинулась по второму кругу. – Это надо будет исправить.

 «Ты ужасен», - показал Юри, но все равно поцеловал его.

* * *

[http://i.imgur.com/Uvc4Ud0.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Почему же он так красив #thisboy

* * *

Через несколько кругов на колесе обозрения и еще больше поцелуев Юри привел Виктора в небольшое кафе рядом с Маркет-стрит, в котором предлагали свежие кондитерские изделия, а у владельца был маленький терьер с ярко-красным бантиком в волосах.

«Круассаны здесь ничуть не хуже парижских», - подумал Виктор, отламывая очередной кусочек от своего слоеного мягкого круассана. Сидящий напротив него Юри помешивал свой латте с мягким задумчивым выражением на лице, его собственный круассан до сих пор лежал в упаковке.

\- Если ты его не съешь, я заберу, - предупредил Виктор.

Юри улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а затем сложил руки перед лицом. Виктор не смог удержаться; он сделал фотографию Юри и показал ее ему.

\- Я хочу ее запостить, - сказал он. Юри поколебался мгновение, а потом кивнул. Виктор загрузил фотографию в Инстаграм и отложил телефон, чтобы взять руки Юри в свои и поцеловать кончик каждого пальца. В этот раз он беззастенчиво наслаждался тем, как в ответ на это потемнели глаза Юри.

\- Кто-нибудь в последнее время тебе говорил, что ты поразительно красивый? – поинтересовался Виктор.

Юри раздумывал несколько секунд, а затем достал свой блокнот. « _Сегодня утром, когда я послал Пхичиту фотографию этой одежды, он сказал, что я “горячий парнишка”_ , - написал он. – _Это считается?_ »

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Думаю, да, - он отпил латте и проверил Инстаграм. – А, он только что оставил комментарий под фото, говорит, что ты «от природы неотразим».

Юри ухмыльнулся и показал язык. Виктор ощутил, как забилось сердце при виде языка Юри, поэтому занялся отрыванием от круассана еще одного куска.

\- Возможно, мне стоит быть с тобой честным, - сказал он через какое-то время. Юри приподнял брови, словно поощряя его продолжить. – Я столько времени был один или крутил короткие романы, что не особо помню, каково быть в длительных отношениях, - он замолчал на мгновение. – Если ты в них заинтересован, конечно. В плане, я пойму, если ты захочешь остаться просто…

Его прервал Юри, перегнувшийся через стол и поцеловавший его в уголок губ.

«Там была крошка», - показал он, когда опустился обратно на стул, а затем написал: « _К тому же, я бы не поцеловал тебя столько раз, если бы не хотел с тобой отношений_ ».

\- Это не обязательно… - начал Виктор, но прервался, увидев взгляд Юри. – Ладно, - он сглотнул. – Затыкаюсь.

Юри улыбнулся. « _Я знаю, что поцелуи – не обязательно романтический жест_ , - написал он. – _Но не для меня_ ».

Отчасти Виктору было интересно, считает он так из-за британской или японской культуры, или это какая-то подсознательная установка шелки. Но он ничего не сказал, только отпил латте и кивнул Юри, чтобы он продолжал. Но Юри не продолжил; вместо этого он достал свой круассан из упаковки и разломал его пополам.

 «Хочешь»? – жестом спросил он. Виктор покачал головой, указывая на свой почти съеденный круассан. Он сделал большой глоток кофе и, когда ставил его обратно, заметил, что Юри уже положил перед ним одну половинку.

Виктор со вдохом взял ее.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, доедая свой круассан, чтобы приняться за этот. Некоторое время они ели молча, а затем Виктор вновь заговорил.

\- Так, значит, кто мы? – спросил он. – Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я для тебя был?

Юри улыбнулся и погладил Виктора по руке. В свете полуденного солнца он выглядел так невероятно мягко, что у Виктора захватывало дух. Он начал подозревать, что рядом с Юри у него постоянно будет спирать дыхание и замирать сердце; но что поражало больше всего – то, что он был вовсе не против. Это была небольшая плата.

 «Я не хочу от тебя ничего, - показал Юри, - просто продолжай быть собой. Будь мне Виктором, и я буду рад».

Никогда и никто не просил у него столь малого и одновременно столь многого. Миру всегда было нужно видеть Виктора-писателя, Виктора-мастера слова, Виктора-поставщика постоянных литературных сюрпризов.

Но Виктор-человек? Такая простая, но вместе с тем сложная просьба. Пусть это и была единственная причина, почему он приехал в этот город, он все равно всегда был настороже, не давая своему лоску профессионального писателя навалиться на жителей города и туристов. Но вот он Юри, пробивающий в этой стене дыры без всякого спроса, даже не понимая, что делает это.

И счастье пронизывало Виктора до самого его естества.

\- Тогда и ты не скрывай от меня ничего, Юри, - сказал он, протягивая руку и укладывая ее ему на щеку. – Я хочу знать о тебе все. Все, что можно узнать, а затем еще больше.

 «Ты уже знаешь самый большой мой секрет», - ответил Юри.

\- Но не знаю даже каких животных ты любишь. Или твой любимый цвет. Или из-за чего ты абсолютно всегда, без исключений, вот так вот очаровательно улыбаешься, - большой палец Виктора коснулся нижней губы Юри, и тот вздрогнул. – Я хочу изучить все изгибы твоего тела, узнать частоту сердцебиения. Мне не нужен робкий тихоня или таинственный шелки, Юри. Мне нужен ты, весь ты, настолько же, насколько тебе нужен я.

Глаза Юри влажно блестели, когда Виктор убрал палец от его губ, и он снял очки, рассеяно вытирая слезы рукавом и вновь надевая очки. Нервно сжал пальцы, словно не зная, что сказать в ответ, а затем потянулся и сжал руку Виктора.

 «Это все, что у меня для тебя есть», - ответил он, и сердце Виктора воспарило от улыбки на его лице.

* * *

**Тайное стало явным! Летний роман Кацуки Юри и Виктора Никифорова #подтвержден**

Вы узнаете это первыми – автор бестселлеров Виктор Никифоров официально вне игры. В посте Инстаграма от 3 июля 2016 Никифоров, в общем-то, подтвердил, что он встречается с местным таинственным сердцеедом, Юри Кацуки. По словам некоторых анонимных источников, в тот же день этих двоих видели целующимися на колесе обозрения, а на показе фильма «Мое сердце принадлежит реву волн и неподвижности песка» они не особо обращали внимание на происходящее на экране.

«И самое, блин, время», - единодушно считают многие жители Торвилль Коув, знающие о расцветающем между ними романе, который включал в себя также частные (судя по всему, платонические?) походы на Мыс Влюбленных и танцы в День летнего солнцестояния, когда они не отходили друг от друга всю ночь. По словам других анонимных источников, в конце месяца Никифоров даже сводил Кацуки на свидание на винодельню Криспино. Так что сейчас фотография лишь подтверждает то, что мы в «Потаенных Секретах» давно уже подозревали – эти двое действительно сошлись, и это #очаровательно.

Чтобы почитать больше очаровательных вещей про Кацуки и Никифорова, смотрите тег #viktuuri в Инстаграме!

* * *

День рождения Эмиля Неколя был на следующей неделе, и он отмечал его вечеринкой на пляже. Юри с Виктором пошли, как и большинство их знакомых. Она была относительно неформальной; Мишель принес небольшой гриль, а Эмиль – сосиски и другое мясо, а заодно огромный бочонок пива «Pilsner Urquell», непонятно откуда взявшийся.

Почти все начало вечера Юри не отходил от Виктора. Он пил свое пиво, слегка морща лоб и передергивая плечами при каждом глотке. Виктор тоже никогда особо не любил пиво. Он мог его пить, конечно, но никогда не хотел найти себе мини-пивоварню или нечто подобное. К тому же, большую часть жизни у него не было возможности пить пиво хорошего качества. В России его особо не было, а то, что повсеместно продавалось в Америке, на вкус больше напоминало разлитую по баночкам мочу.

\- В Праге Пилзнер дешевле воды, чтоб ты знал, - Эмиль подошел к Виктору, когда Юри отошел взять еды. – Конечно, здесь он подороже из-за налогов и перевозки, но я все равно стараюсь иметь его при себе. Напоминает о доме.

\- Помню, я и правда удивлялся, насколько в Чехии дешевый алкоголь, - согласился Виктор, отпивая собственного пива. – Думаю, он даже дешевле, чем в Дании и Германии?

\- Наверное, - сказал Эмиль, пожимая плечами. – Из-за этого, к сожалению, Прага – популярное для британцев место мальчишников, - он передернулся, словно вспомнил, как в последний раз посещал такой. Лично Виктор был рад, что до сих пор не попал ни на один особо ужасный мальчишник в Торвилль Коув.

\- Я свое отходил в Манчестере, - сказал он Эмилю. – Помню, одна девушка выпила бочонок рома с колой размером примерно с ее голову.

Эмиль фыркнул.

\- Как по мне, достаточно скучно, - сказал он. – Я видел англичан, пьющих в трамвае по дороге к Пражскому Граду в десять утра. Десять! В такие дни я чувствую, что случайно забрал с собой домой частичку Торвилль Коув.

\- Как давно ты здесь? – спросил Виктор. Он помнил, как Пхичит говорил, что Эмиль вообще-то очень молодой – на самом деле, не старше семнадцати. Но на свой возраст он не выглядел, конечно, учитывая его бороду и спокойную жизнерадостность, с которой он занимался ежедневной рутиной в магазине.

\- Когда я был маленький, отец приехал сюда, чтобы открыть магазин, - сказал Эмиль, глядя в сторону моря. Юри вернулся к Виктору с тарелкой сосисок; он протянул ее, и Виктор, благодарно улыбаясь, взял одну. – Мама прислала меня сюда парой лет позже, потому что подумала, что образование здесь лучше. Хотя обычно я каждое лето улетаю домой, сейчас первый раз, когда остался.

\- Скучаешь по Праге? – спросил Виктор, откусывая сосиску и глядя, как Кристоф снимает всех остальных на фоне заката.

\- Скучаешь по России? – парировал Эмиль. Виктор слегка рассмеялся, пожимая плечами. Глубоко внутри он знал, что в нем всегда будет часть, которой будет не хватать криков чаек над Невой, гула едущих по мосту трамваев, ощущения замерзшего канала под лезвиями коньков. Санкт-Петербург был у него в крови; не важно, как далеко Виктор был, все равно в один день он должен был вернуться – даже если просто чтобы заглянуть в садик на берегу Смоленки и поразмышлять о фортепианной музыке и пирожках.

\- Зависит от дня, - признал он. – Но не сегодня, - сегодня свет золотится, а мокрый песок словно отражает синеву неба. Мишель пытается отогнать чаек от своих жарящихся сосисок под смех Сары. Кристоф с Пхичитом делают фото всего подряд, пусть различным оборудованием и, скорее всего, с разными намерениями.

Виктор уже переживал несколько пронизывающих насквозь моментов в жизни. Он даже близко не настолько глупый, чтобы думать, что это последний. Но было что-то волшебное в этом моменте —, моменте, где он ест свежеприготовленные сосиски на пляже в Шотландии, а солнце скользит за край моря прямо на глазах, где все окружающие хорошо к нему относятся и в разной мере беспокоятся о нем, где человек, от которого кровь пульсирует в венах, а сердце поет, стоит рядом с ним, - что-то такое, что по сравнению с ним все остальные моменты казались жалким подобием жизни.

Именно такую жизнь Виктор искал, и он не желал потерять ее.

Когда небо постепенно начало темнеть, народ решил разжечь на пляже очередной костер. Виктор начал подозревать, что среди молодых жителей это предложение часто всплывало – здесь не было специальных кострищ, но никто просто не мог удержаться и не разжечь костер на пляже. Он задумался, через сколько местные блюстители порядка нагрянут в этот раз.

Когда пламя ожило, искря и потрескивая, кто-то (скорее всего Лео или Гуанг-Хонг) принес небольшую коробку бенгальских огней. Виктор поначалу не особо понимал, что с ними делать, но Юри показал ему, засунув его огонь в костер. Они с Юрой принялись догонять друг друга, держа в руках бенгальские огни, лавируя между людьми и хохоча. Виктор мог лишь зажечь свой и присоединиться, улыбнувшись, когда заметил снимающего их Кристофа. Он вырисовывал линии в воздухе на камеру, вычерчивая сердца и выписывая свое имя. И пусть его бенгальский огонь быстро прогорел, за ним последовали другие.

Вскоре ночь переполнилась танцами и сверкающими огоньками. Даже Кристоф, весь из себя бывалый фотограф, под конец зажег пару огней, оставив камеру под опекой Виктора. Это была другая камера, не та, которую он использовал в первую их встречу. Это была цифровая зеркальная камера, и, кажется, Кристоф уменьшил выдержку, чтобы запечатлеть ленты света от бенгальских огней. Виктор попытался сделать пару снимков, запечатлев ярко-синюю линию и мелькнувшее лицо Юры, пока тот гнался за Юри.

Он сделал еще несколько снимков всех людей, пришедших на вечеринку, включая Юру, отвлекшегося на дуэль на световых мечах с Отабеком, Кристофа, захватывающе кружащегося со своими огнями, Милу и Сару, заполняющих воздух вокруг сердечками. Но он понимал, что вновь и вновь возвращается к Юри. Тот танцевал на песке, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, полностью растворившись в музыке, которую Виктор словно слышал через движения его тела, пусть даже не знал название мелодии.

Как мог кто-то столь божественный, как Кацуки Юри, вообще желать его? Как мог кто-то столь цельный вообще желать кого-то столь сломленного, как он? Виктор знал, что он ведет себя эгоистично, знал, что ведет себя нетерпеливо, знал, что ведет себя по-детски. Он всегда знал лишь это, и лишь это всегда будет знать.

Юри посмотрел на него в момент, когда он поднял камеру, чтобы сделать последний снимок. Он смотрел прямо в объектив, и Виктор поежился, несмотря на теплоту летней ночи. Глаза Юри были полуприкрыты, в них скользило нечто темное, от чего теплота охватывала тело Виктора с головы до кончиков пальцев. Он пылал, он жаждал, он страдал – и был в ужасе от возможности получить желаемое.

Это было похоже на прилив, накатывающий на берег. Он может только забирать, забирать, забирать с каждой новой волной, продвигающейся вглубь берега, пока пляж весь не покроется водой. Это неизбежно, неумолимо. Но с Юри он хотел удержать прилив в бухте настолько долго, насколько возможно.

(Он хотел удержать Юри настолько долго, насколько возможно.)

Когда под конец вечеринки Кристоф забрал свою камеру, он просмотрел снимки и усмехнулся, глядя на то, что снял Виктор. Пятью фотографиями Виктор гордился – на всех был Юри, танцующий с бенгальским огнем. Огоньки остальных кружились вокруг него цветными лентами, контрастируя с тьмой ночи и светлой кожей Юри, когда тот необузданно-раскрепощенно запрокидывал голову и вскидывал руки.

\- Я перешлю тебе файлы, - сказал Кристоф с ухмылкой.

Виктор посмотрел на снимок, где Юри глядел в камеру взглядом страстным, но вызывающим.

\- Было бы чудесно, - пробормотал он.

\- Ты хорошо постарался. Может, некоторые я даже распечатаю, - Кристоф пошло подмигнул. Виктор фыркнул.

\- Не думаю, что Юри оценит, если ты будешь продавать распечатки с его лицом, - сказал он.

\- Кто сказал, что я буду продавать? – поинтересовался Кристоф с огоньком в глазах. Виктор вопреки желанию ощутил укол ревности, но ничего не сказал – только спокойно улыбнулся и пошел искать Юри, чтобы проводить его домой.

На этих снимках была та сторона Юри, которую он хотел оставить только себе. Собственничество не было для него новым чувством. Но в этот раз оно отличалось – он знал, что не должен так думать, и поэтому ощутил лишь вину, когда Юри взял его за руку и поцеловал в щеку.

Как вообще он, со всеми своими недостатками и шрамами, заслужил кого-то вроде Юри?

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v_nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Кристоф Джакометти (christophe.gc@gmail.com)  
**Фотографии**

ладно, ромео, проси и тебе воздастся ;) это архив, так что может быть сжатие, но я постарался отослать все в самом высоком разрешении. если реально хочешь качество лучше, загляни ко мне в темную комнату, и мы подсоединим твой внешний диск к моему ноутбуку ;)))

еще, если хочешь распечатки, то могу их тебе сделать, поставишь их в рамочку, как влюбленный дурак, какой ты и есть, я знаю <3

с любовью,  
к

 **Вложения:**  
для_виктора.zip

* * *

МАЛЫЙ ПЛЯЖ ЗАКРЫТ

С

25 июня 2016

ДО

25 сентября 2016

НА ВРЕМЯ ЩЕНЕНИЯ И ЛИНЬКИ ТЮЛЕНЕЙ ОБЫКНОВЕННЫХ

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ЗАХОДИТЕ ЗА ЭТОТ ЗНАК

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ БЕСПОКОЙТЕ ТЮЛЕНЕЙ

СПАСИБО

* * *

« _Я тут думал насчет своей тюленьей шкуры_ », - написал Юри одним вечером, когда они сидели в подвале библиотеки. Виктор лениво листал книгу Николая Плисецкого, читая истории о ранних днях города. Он поднял взгляд, когда ощутил касание Юри на своей руке, и увидел написанные слова.

 « _Что надумал?_ » - спросил Виктор чуть ниже на бумаге, а затем вернулся к чтению. Через некоторое время его руки вновь коснулись.

 « _Я не смог вернуться на малый пляж и снова ее поискать, потому что он был закрыт на период щенения_ , - объяснил Юри. – _Но обычно, когда я теряю шкуру, она вновь объявляется через несколько дней, а Юко сообщает мне, если замечает ее. Я начинаю думать, что кто-то украл ее_ ».

Виктор помолчал, сглотнув.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь? – прошептал он. Юри кивнул, и Виктор отложил книгу и повернулся к нему, сидящему напротив за столом. – Тогда кто, как думаешь, мог это сделать? – спросил он.

 « _Имеешь в виду, кто знает о моем секрете?_ \- уточнил Юри. Виктор кивнул. Юри задумчиво постучал ручкой по губам. – _Родители_ , - написал он. – _Мари. Юко. Минако. Но я уверен, никто из них не спрятал от меня мою шкуру_ ».

\- Значит, все это время твои родители знали, кто ты, - прошептал Виктор.

Юри улыбнулся. « _Именно они нашли и приютили меня в виде раненого щенка_ ».

Могильный камень на кладбище Боухилл неожиданно предстал в ярком чистом свете. Из мыслей Виктора словно испарился туман; все кусочки головоломки встали на место. Юри Кацуки был чудом. Он совершенно ненамеренно дал горюющим родителям второй шанс, о котором они всегда мечтали. При мысли об этом Виктор преисполнился гордости и, даже не задумываясь, склонился и мягко поцеловал Юри.

Тот расцвел под его губами, раскрывая рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй, скользя пальцами по щекам Виктора. Тепло, пьянящее и сладкое, расползлось по телу Виктора, и с каждым касанием губ Юри он все больше и больше терялся в своих мыслях.

Целовать Юри было опасно; едва ощутимое касание языка Юри к его языку заставляло его на мгновение забыть собственное имя. Он потянулся к губам Юри, легонько прикусил его нижнюю губу зубами, а потом зализал укус, наслаждаясь мягкими выдохами парня так близко к его губам. Мир вокруг них утратил местоположение, время и смысл; было важно только то, как пальцы Юри зарываются в его волосы, и как сам он привстал со стула, чтобы прижаться к Виктору так близко, насколько это возможно.

Теперь Виктор жаждал еще больше близости; теперь он не просто хотел быть ближе к Юри, ощущать его рядом – он _нуждался_. Он на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, чтобы подняться, кивнул в сторону книжного шкафа, и Юри, покраснев, согласно склонил голову и пошел следом.

И вот так Виктор обнаружил, что нарушает шестое правило общественной библиотеки Торвилль Коув – он прижал Юри к шкафу в самом дальнем углу, снял с него очки и убрал их в карман. Не то чтобы он не знал правил — Сынгиль развесил их на всех дверях и над своим столом. И при любых других обстоятельствах он и не подумал бы нарушать их.

И все же, стоило добавить в уравнение одного конкретного темноволосого шелки – и все другие намерения отправились восвояси.

Юри с глухим стуком врезался спиной в полку, когда Виктор коснулся губами его шеи, вырывая короткий удивленный вздох, а затем Юри уложил руку ему на шею и притянул обратно, чтобы поцеловать. Этот поцелуй был крепким, чуть болезненным, словно Юри наверстывал после нежности предыдущего. Кровь Виктора забурлила, когда он ощутил зубы Юри, прикусывающие его губу.

\- Ты уверен, что ни разу не целовался до колеса обозрения? – когда они оторвались друг от друга, пробормотал он, изучая раскрасневшиеся щеки Юри.

 «Ты, должно быть, лучший тренер, чем думаешь», - жестами парировал Юри, а затем снова прижался к губам Виктора, ладонями скользя по его плечам. Виктор смог ответить лишь тем, что прижался ближе, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра Юри. Ладонь прошлась по его пояснице и скользнула в задний карман.

Юри слегка изогнулся, но не попытался оттолкнуть Виктора; вместо этого он улыбнулся в поцелуй и раскрыл губы шире, пальцами путаясь в волосах Виктора. Тот слегка застонал, когда Юри потянул, и услышал в ответ мягкий немой смешок. Желая отомстить, Виктор отстранился и мягко прикусил кожу у ключиц Юри, оставляя засос ровно настолько высоко, чтобы парню пришлось застегивать воротник, если он захочет его скрыть. Затем он прошелся мягкими поцелуями по всей его шее, уделяя особое вниманию местечку, от касаний к которому Юри слабо коротко вздыхал, и попытался запомнить эти звуки.

Но он не мог долго продержаться без губ Юри, поэтому вновь вернулся к ним на несколько бездыханных минут, ощущая, как кровь пульсирует в голове, когда губы Юри так превосходно касаются его собственных, а он сам скользит языком в его рот; его рука подхватила ногу Юри под бедро, и тот оперся о шкаф для равновесия и обнял ею Виктора так, словно они были рождены для этого. Его пах оказался прижат к паху Виктора, и тот не смог сдержать дрожи от _понимания_ , рожденного в сладкой и вместе с тем мучительной близости их тел, что Юри хочет его так же сильно, как сам он хочет Юри.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, в воздухе между ними зазвенело имя Юри. Кацуки весь раскраснелся, его глаза потемнели от возбуждения. Нетерпеливая часть Виктора _жаждала_ его так, как человек в пустыне жаждет воды, желала отбросить всю предосторожность и взять его прямо здесь, среди книг про шотландскую рыбалку пятнадцатого века. Но другая часть ему напоминала, что нужно подождать. Никуда не спешить. Юри не заслуживает, чтобы его первый раз был среди библиотечных книжных шкафов, особенно если придет Сынгиль.

\- Юри, - повторил Виктор. – Нам нужно прекратить.

Юри вскинул бровь с очевидным вопросом во взгляде. «Почему?»

\- Нас застукают.

 « _Это была твоя идея_ », - выписал Юри на плече Виктора.

\- Знаю, - выдохнул тот Юри на ухо, целуя его в висок. – Я просто… если мы продолжим, я не знаю, смогу ли я… ты заслуживаешь большего, чем книжные шкафы…

Его прервал Юри, вжавшийся в его бедра своими. «Мое право выбирать, где и когда я этого хочу», - говорилось на его лице в складочке на лбу и стальном взгляде. От такого его вида замирало дыхание, и не умей Виктор себя контролировать, он кончил бы в штаны от одного только взгляда.

\- Да, но что, если… - начал он, но Юри гортанно _зарычал_ , притягивая его для очередного поцелуя, и все протесты тут же испарились. Мир вновь сузился до них с Юри и жара между их телами, и Виктор знал, что не продержится долго, если Юри продолжит вот так его целовать…

\- Что за хрень? – они тут же отстранились друг от друга, заслышав новый голос. Это был Юра Плисецкий рука об руку с Отабеком Алтыном, и на его лице читался шок.

\- Юра! – воскликнул Виктор, тут же ставя Юри на ноги, и принялся приводить в порядок волосы, пока Юри поправлял на себе одежду.

\- Оо, Сынгиль очень обрадуется, - сказал Юра, и кровь в жилах Виктора застыла. Юри тоже побледнел и быстро принялся показывать что-то, что Виктор не мог расшифровать.

Юра отвечал с такой же скоростью, и по выражению его лица Виктор абсолютно не мог понять, убедил ли его Юри ничего не говорить или нет. Паникуя, он сказал:

\- Юра, ты вроде _очень_ хотел того плюшевого котика, который Гуанг-Хонг выставил в окне книжного?

Юра уставился на него.

\- Ты пытаешься _подкупить_ меня? – резко поинтересовался он.

\- Так насколько сильно ты хочешь эту игрушку? – спросил Виктор.

Через несколько минут, пытаясь справиться с особо острым случаем стояка, Виктор уже покупал Юре Плисецкому плюшевую игрушку ручной работы – котика в маленькой кожаной куртке, которого Гуанг-Хонг выставил на окне книжного магазина. Все продающиеся здесь сувениры делались местными художниками и мастерами, и большинство дохода уходило им. Виктор с некоторым удовлетворением заметил, что, пусть фотографии Кристофа с пляжной вечеринки на День рождения Эмиля и были выставлены на продажу, среди них не было ни одной с Юри.

\- Знаешь, Поросенок, - заметил Юра, едва Виктор отдал ему купленную игрушку. – В следующий раз, когда поцелуешь Псину, стоит быть осторожней, а то он ест со своим псом одно мороженое.

Юри моментально прижал ладонь к губам, и Виктор притворно-оскорбленно уставился на Юру.

\- Отдай мне котика немедленно, - потребовал он.

В ответ Юра лизнул его. Виктор скривился.

\- На всякий случай, - добавил он, обращаясь к Юри. – На самом деле я не делю мороженое с Маккой. Обычно я съедаю большую половину и отдаю ему остатки.

\- Он говорит это только чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, - вклинился Юра громким шепотом. – В первую нашу встречу он сказал, что в пасти пса чище, чем во рту человека.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Это научный факт. И не доказывает, что я с ним делюсь.

Юри покачал головой. «Поверю, когда увижу», - показал он, и в ответ Виктор громко поцеловал его в щеку, из-за чего Юра выругался и ладонями закрыл глаза и себе, и Отабеку.

\- Хорошо, - сообщил Виктор, прижимаясь к Юри, - потому что я действительно так не делаю.

\- Как будто смотришь, как твои родители целуются, - проворчал Юра, глядя на них с отвращением на лице. – Пойдем, Бека.

\- Пока! – проворковал Виктор, когда Юра с Отабеком двинулись в сторону выхода из книжного. В ответ он получил грубый жест.

Когда дверь магазина закрылась, они с Юри вновь стали просматривать сувениры. Юри переплел пальцы с Виктором – в его касаниях не было и намека на жар, какой был в библиотеке. Виктор осознал, что слегка скучает по нему.

 «Мой отец», - неожиданно показал Юри, указывая на витрину с кораблем в бутылке. Он задвинул правый кулак за левую ладонь, показывая что-то похожее на цветок, растущий из земли. Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Он это сделал? – спросил Виктор. Юри кивнул. – Красиво.

Юри кивнул, показывая два пальца вверх напротив груди. «Горжусь». Улыбка Виктора стала шире.

\- Я бы хотел поужинать в «Ю-топии», если ты не против, - сказал он, и Юри кивнул, взял его за руку и повел к выходу из магазина.

Было всего пять вечера, и солнце все еще стояло высоко в небе, хотя клочки серых облаков иногда скрывали его. Ветер встрепал волосы Юри, когда они шли по набережной, держась за руки, и, когда Юри приник к Виктору, слегка улыбаясь своей затаенной улыбкой, сердце в груди Виктора забилось сильнее. Каждый раз ощущался как первый, и Виктору хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось.

\- Как думаешь, твоя мама сделает нам кацудон? – спросил он. Юри пожал плечами, улыбаясь, и коротко уложил подбородок Виктору на плечо. Тот поразился, какие же у Юри длинные ресницы, и склонился, мягко и нежно целуя его.

Они прошли мимо ресторанов, магазинов, снек-бара «Качу». В его окнах горел свет, и Кристоф подавал «Гиннес» какому-то пожилому рыбаку. Виктор, проходя, помахал ему, и Кристоф махнул в ответ, из-за чего рыбак тоже обернулся и ухмыльнулся им с Юри.

Наконец, они прошли старый зал игровых автоматов с бильярдным столом и устаревшими видеоиграми (и призами, висящими у окна, которые явно никто не трогал года с 2005) и в конце набережной свернули к перекрестку у «Ю-топии». Юри неожиданно остановился, раскрывая глаза в комически преувеличенном страхе при виде двух длинных туристических автобусов, стоящих на дороге прямо за перекрестком, наполовину заехав на тротуар, чтобы другие машины могли проехать.

\- Что не так? – спросил Виктор. Юри потряс головой, потянув Виктора в противоположную сторону. И только когда они снова прошли мимо «Качу», он отпустил его руку и сделал жест, который Виктор не смог распознать.

Он нахмурился, заводя пальцы за голову, чтобы показать, что не понял, и Юри со вздохом достал блокнот.

 « _Туристические группы_ , - написал он. – _Они займут весь ресторан. Я не хочу обременять маму. Мы можем поужинать у тебя?_ »

Виктор не ожидал, что будет готовить, но все равно кивнул.

\- Давай тогда зайдем в магазин. Можешь научить меня готовить кацудон!

Юри страстно кивнул и взял Виктора за руку, едва они двинулись к «Магазину Неколя».

* * *

**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  гх именно в ночь когда я жутко захотел рамена тонкоцу весь ресторан ютопии в китайских туристах  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  я извиняюсь от лица всех моих соотечественников  
**leooooo** **:**  мы все равно любим тебя гуангхонг  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:** а вот и нет, один придурок постоянно говорил, что все в маяке фальшивое, пришлось биться с ним за честь моей семьи  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  а еще они все постоянно фоткают  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  в о о б щ е в с е  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  даже то, что снимать нельзя  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:**  я думал, вы должны быть милыми и дружелюбными с туристами  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  Я ОБНАРУЖИЛ В СВОЕЙ КОМНАТЕ СТАРУШКУ, КОТОРАЯ ФОТОГРАФИРОВАЛА МОЮ КОШКУ  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:** ЕСТЬ ЖЕ ЧЕРТА  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  ЕСТЬ ЧЕРТА, И ОНА ПЕРЕСТУПИЛА ПРЯМО ЧЕРЕЗ НЕЕ  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  тебе стоило сказать мне раньше, я бы пришел и переводил  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  ты чтоль хочешь ругаться по-мандарински  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  потому что я хочу дословный перевод. без всех этих эвфемизмов. они должны ощутить мою ярость  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  ^^;;  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я так и думал  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  но я все равно сожалею, это было грубо с ее стороны  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  отстой! но не могу сильно жаловаться, потому что они купили кучу вина лол  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:** хотя один мальчик сказал, что они в дороге с 8 утра, так что не могу винить их за плохое настроение  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  всегда сочувствую туристам на автобусах лмао  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  невозможно проникнуться чем-то, когда у тебя все строго по расписанию, и надо вставать в хер знает сколько утра и везде останавливаться на полтора часа  
**dirtycocktail** **:** а еще обожаю, когда сердитые супруги приходят ко мне и покупают друг другу напитки, а потом ноют и жалуются, что их потащили с семьей  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  благодаря им у меня есть работа ;))  
**mila** **_** **b** **:** старушку, которая снимала кошку юры, забыли, потому что она в этот момент делала фотографии  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  лол карма  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  я попыталась довести ее до ютопии, но она постоянно останавливалась фотографировать пирс  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  знаю у нас весьма офигенный город но тебя только что в прямом смысле все кинули, мб самое время и место лмао  
**Viktor** **Nikiforov** **:** юри сказал, что ты выглядела так, словно сейчас выкинешь ее фотик в океан  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  лмао я почти выкинула

* * *

На ужин они сделали кацудон. Или, скорее, Юри делал кацудон, а Виктор наблюдал, уложив голову ему на плечо.

 « _Я думал, ты умеешь готовить_ », - написал Юри, взбивая яйца. Виктор усмехнулся, целуя Юри в волосы. На плите рядом жарилась толстая золотистая свиная котлета, и масло вокруг нее бурлило.

\- Умею, но не японскую еду, - сказал он, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь запахом готовящейся свинины.

Он почти ощутил, как Юри закатывает глаза. « _Тогда почему бы не помочь мне порезать лук и зелень?_ » - написал он.

Виктор заскулил, как Маккачин делал всегда, когда Виктор убирал его еду куда подальше.

\- Но тогда мне придется тебя отпустить, - жалобно сказал он.

Юри отложил венчик и повернулся в руках Виктора, укладывая ладонь ему на щеку и целуя так, словно это был последний раз. Виктор растаял в его руках от счастья. Он даже не заметил, что Юри двинулся с ним вперед, пока не врезался в стол и не распахнул глаза.

Юри отстранился от него и отошел, а затем указал ему за спину, где лежали лук и зелень. Виктор выпятил нижнюю губу и широко раскрыл глаза, но Юри с улыбкой покачал головой и передал ему нож.

 «Порежь и посмотрим», - показал Юри и обернулся к яйцам. Виктор вздохнул и покорно принялся чистить и резать лук.

Когда Виктор заканчивал, на кухню зашел Маккачин, помахивающий хвостом и вываливший слюнявый язык в предвкушении кормежки. Виктор помотал головой и подошел к шкафчику, чтобы достать псу сухой корм. Но Маккачин распластался у стола, даже когда Виктор щедро отсыпал ему корма, и продолжил выжидающе смотреть на его, пусть ему и указали на миску несколько раз.

\- Мы не станем кормить тебя кацудоном, - сердито сказал Юри.

Маккачин заскулил.

\- Ты даже не ешь столько на ужин. С чего бы ты внезапно о нем волнуешься?

Маккачин замахал хвостом и поглядел на Юри, который весело покачал головой. Тогда пудель уставился на свиные котлеты, остывающие у раковины, и Виктор тоже качнул головой.

\- Не-а. Даже не думай об этом, - предупредил он. Маккачин сделал лицо такое же, как Виктор, когда Юри послал его резать лук. Виктор вздохнул.

\- Сейчас они слишком горячие для тебя, - сказал он.

 «Ты пытаешься стащить мою котлету для своего пса?» - поинтересовался Юри требовательно.

Виктор застыл.

\- В отличие от тебя, я восприимчив к милым умоляющим мордочкам? – спросил он.

Юри прищелкнул языком. «Поражен, что Маккачин не растолстел еще сильнее, учитывая, как ты его испортил», - жестами показал он, ставя сковороду, чтобы пожарить яйца для котлет.

Когда они наконец закончили с кацудоном и сели за стол, Виктор все равно тайком скормил Маккачину кусок свинины. Юри, сидящий напротив, закатил глаза, но Виктор заметил, что он тоже скармливает Маккачину еду под столом. Он спрятал ухмылку, уткнувшись в миску, и довольно застонал от вкуса тающих во рту котлеты и яйца.

После ужина Виктор снова занялся мытьем посуды, а Юри попытался научить Маккачина элементарным жестовым командам. Виктор не знал, насколько хорошо Маккачин их усваивает, особенно учитывая, что Юри поощрял пса остатками свиных котлет. Выглядели они очаровательно.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь на десерт? – спросил он. – У меня в морозилке есть клубничное мороженое.

Юри кивнул, так что Виктор достал контейнер мороженого и две ложки, и они вернулись за стол, чтобы его съесть. Виктор постарался не зацикливаться сильно на том, как губы Юри смыкаются вокруг ложки — хватит с него испытаний самоконтроля на сегодня.

Но у Юри, судя по всему, были другие планы, потому что после очередной ложки мороженого он склонился и поцеловал Виктора, и, когда тот скользнул языком в клубнично-сладкий рот Юри, он задумался, не такие ли небеса на вкус. Он быстро оставил собственную ложку в контейнере, обхватывая ладонями лицо Юри и притягивая его ближе.

Очки Юри чуть съехали, когда Виктор углубил поцелуй, но это вовсе его не волновало; он слишком растворился в моменте, утонул в сладком вкусе губ Юри. Когда он отстранился, губы Юри чуть припухли от поцелуев, волосы были растрепаны, а очки криво сидели на носу. Виктор хотел навсегда запомнить его таким.

\- Пойдем со мной в постель, - сказал он. Юри покраснел сильнее. – Нам не обязательно заниматься чем-то, - он замолчал. – Или ты лучше ляжешь на диване, или позвонишь Мари, чтобы она тебя забрала…

 «Нет, - показал Юри. – Я хочу остаться с тобой».

\- Если хочешь, не зайдем дальше поцелуев.

Юри кивнул, задумчиво и немного грустно. Затем он попросил ручку и бумагу, и Виктор принес их. « _Я был бы рад_ , - написал Юри. – _Каким бы ни был вечер захватывающим, я бы не хотел спешить_ ».

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Значит, ты рад, что нас прервали?

Юри кивнул, но затем пожал плечами. « _Я никогда с этим не сталкивался_ ».

Виктор приподнял бровь.

\- Ты раньше не занимался сексом? – поинтересовался он. Юри покачал головой. – Даже на Мысе Влюбленных, пока был похотливым подростком? Или в универе в Сент-Эндрюсе?

 « _Я всегда боялся подпускать людей слишком близко_ , - написал Юри, в его карих глазах читалась печаль. – _Я многим не раскрываю свой секрет, потому что боюсь, что они используют его мне во вред. А если я не рассказываю кому-то о своем секрете, как я могу доверять ему настолько, чтобы заняться сексом?_ »

Виктор резко выдохнул.

\- Раньше такое случалось? Кто-то использовал твою тайну тебе во вред?

Юри покачал головой. « _Кроме тебя, Юко и Минако – единственные, кому я_ _рассказал_ _все_ _\- семья_ _,_ \- написал он. – _У меня никогда не было много друзей, потому что я всегда боялся, что они предадут меня, если узнают, кто я на самом деле_ ».

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Но сейчас у тебя много друзей, ведь так? Пхичит и все остальные? Как же они?

Юри фыркнул. « _Я знаю, что Пхичит желает мне только хорошего, но если бы я ему рассказал, он бы загрузил видео с Кацудоном и тегнул меня под ним, и весь мир бы узнал_ », - написал он.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Он мог бы, - согласился он. – Но еще я уверен, что он знает, где провести черту, и так бы и поступил, попроси ты его. Он же, в конце концов, удалил то видео со мной и… - он замолчал и покачал головой. – Ах ты маленький лжец, - сказал он.

 «Что?» - показал он, весело вскидывая бровь.

\- То видео. Твой первый поцелуй был не на колесе обозрения. Ты поцеловал меня в виде Кацудона на пляже!

Юри широко раскрыл глаза, и его плечи затряслись в безмолвном смехе.

«Разве это считается?» - спросил он.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Не прикидывайся скромнягой, _Кацудон_. Все это время ты подкатывал ко мне в виде тюленя.

Юри ухмыльнулся. « _Тогда что ты там говорил насчет того, что не хочешь трахнуть тюленя?_ » - парировал он.

Виктор раскрыл рот.

\- Ну, объективно говоря, я все еще не хочу, но…

 « _Или насчет того, что не хочешь встречаться с тюленем, потому что больше по людям?_ » - в глазах Юри было озорство, вызов.

\- Тогда я не знал, что Кацудон это ты, так что у тебя нет права использовать эти слова против меня, - заявил он, хотя прозвучало скорее капризно, чем жарко. – Ты, с другой стороны, поцеловал меня в виде тюленя, прекрасно зная, кто ты и кто я.

 « _Или мы можем прекратить спор, потому что мы оба явно не хотим признавать наши прошлые поступки_ , - написал Юри. Виктор открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Юри добавил: - _Конечно, если хочешь продолжить спорить, это не страшно, но тогда ты спишь на диване_ ».

\- Заставляешь меня спать на диване в собственном доме, - заметил Виктор.

Юри выгнул бровь. « _Насколько я помню, ты предлагал_ », - напомнил он.

\- Это предложение никак не связано с… - Виктор вздохнул, понимая, что проиграл. – Ладно. Ты победил. Тюленьи поцелуи не считаются.

Юри триумфально ухмыльнулся и приблизился, тыкаясь носом в нос Виктора. Но тут же отстранился и написал: « _Все еще уверен, что не хочешь трахнуть тюленя?_ »

Виктор кивнул.

\- Помимо того, что мне нравится только Юри-человек, не думаю, что это безопасно, - помолчав, он добавил: – Но вот пообниматься с тюленем я бы хотел.

Юри коснулся губами его плеча. « _Ну, пока я не нашел свою шкуру, придется обнимать человека_ », - написал он, и желудок Виктора сделал флип.

Они быстро подготовились ко сну – Виктор предложил Юри спать в его старой футболке и шортах, а заодно нашел зубную щетку. И все же, когда Юри вышел из ванной в этой одежде – _его_ одежде, — напомнил мозг Виктора – и присоединился к нему в постели, Виктору пришлось слегка ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

Юри сложил свои очки и отложил их на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, сразу же забираясь под одеяло. Виктор неожиданно вспомнил последний раз, когда Юри был в его кровати, и сердце забилось чаще, когда он притянул его ближе, мягко расцеловывая лицо.

Юри вздохнул, и от этого звука по позвоночнику Виктора поползли мурашки. Одна его рука легла на шею Юри, не давая ему отодвинуться, и Виктор сдвинулся, наполовину прижимая Юри к постели, чтобы было удобнее целовать его шею с другой стороны.

Изучение тела Юри отличалось от всех остальных его интрижек. Виктор даже не осознавал, насколько принимал как должное все голосовые отклики – он срывал с губ бывших партнеров стоны, мычание, выкрики его имени. Юри реагировал по-другому: тянул Виктора за волосы, резко выдыхал и вздыхал, скользил пальцами по его щекам, когда тот приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него. Все было не так, как раньше, но как нельзя лучше; в немом проявлении удовольствия Юри была та близость, которую Виктор так желал.

Он особо не двигался ниже ключиц, касаясь не ниже границы, проведенной краем заношенной футболки с гербом СПбГУ, в которую был одет Юри. Когда он вновь придвинулся к его лицу и коснулся лба Юри своим, его «Привет», произнесенное шепотом, было встречено улыбкой.

Юри переплел их пальцы и поднес к губам костяшки Виктора. Он поцеловал каждую, и скрыл зевок за его ладонью. Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Наверное, пора спать, - предложил он.

Юри кивнул и притянул его к себе поцеловать на ночь. Виктор ощутил привкус зубной пасты.

В этот раз он быстро встретил неумолимые волны сна, омывшие его в объятиях Юри, и больше не думал ни о чем еще.


	7. discovery [открытие]

момент истины ( **dancingblades** ) написал(а) в  **ontd** **_** **icetriad** :

_**ни для кого не удивительно: вики-ники снова за свое** _

...и под этим я подразумеваю [не новую книгу](http://i.imgur.com/Uvc4Ud0.png)

кто этот мальчик, вн. скажи нам. все, что мы знаем – его зовут Юри, он охерительный, а я расстраиваюсь

теги: вики-ники, инстапутешествия, вн все такой же экстра, виктор никифоров гей?, хештег подтверждено

—————

**862 комментария**

**stuchai**  
От твоего заголовка создается впечатление, словно он постоянно так делает. Я, как человек, пролиставший весь инстаграм вн, не соглашусь с этим. Последний его похожий пост был году так в 2011, с тем российским парнем-моделью нижнего белья, емнип.

 **bladesoflove**  
Хахаха и все мы помним чем это закончилось. «Непримиримые разногласия», ага, хер там, Вики просто хотел поухлестывать за красавчиками в США лол.

 **regentertiary**  
омфг кто-нибудь помнит 2013, когда он заявился штук на десять студенческих вечеринок в хартфорде и семь человек заявили, что он с ними спал

 **flipmycherry**  
^^^ вот это были охуенные денькиии! когда он прилетел в англию, сразу стал таким скучным

…и у вики явно есть свой тип, лмао. разве его парниша-модель не носил очки, когда не был занят тем, что до дебильного горячо выглядел в нижнем белье?

 **stardustandsoulmates**  
Ребят. Ребят омфг это такой баян, если вы все же побывали в Торвилль Коув, где вн осел на этот год. Все в хреновом городишке говорят об этом уже с мая; все сплетни и прочая фигня только об этом. Мы с родителями на прошлой неделе были в Торвилле на выходных, и вот это чудо обнаружилось в местном книжном: [ ссылка]

Как видно из статьи, этого загадочного парня зовут Юри Кацуки, и он, видимо, «местный таинственный сердцеед» (богом клянусь, это не я говорю, так в газете написано). хорошая работа, виктор

**Показать еще 102 комментария**

**bvttles**  
Но  **stardustandsoulmates**  как ты можешь не упомянуть лучшую часть, в которой сказано, что в городе есть имя для их пары? #viktuuri в Инстаграме просто хренова золотая жила, спасибо тебе phichit+chu кто бы ты ни был, ты просто божественен

**Показать еще 159 комментариев**

**applepiefatale**  
благослови нас.

блядь.

господь.

* * *

Виктор проснулся от яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Захрипев, он попробовал сесть в постели, но обнаружил, что прижат к кровати чем-то значительно тяжелее пуделя.

Глаза Виктора тут же распахнулись, а сердце забилось чаще, когда он увидел дремлющего Юри Кацуки, наполовину растянувшегося на нем. Где-то среди ночи Юри, должно быть, перевернулся и оказался сверху Виктора. Сейчас он все еще спал, и Виктор ощутил себя виноватым, когда принялся выбираться из его объятий, чтобы одеться и приготовить завтрак, но сделать это все равно пришлось.

Приняв душ, побрившись и почистив зубы, Виктор дошел до кухни в одном только халате и принялся за завтрак. Он разбил несколько яиц в сковородку и закинул пару кусков булки в тостер, а затем налил Маккачину воды и насыпал корма. Сам пудель спал под столом; Виктор решил не будить и его тоже, и вместо этого пошел искать в холодильнике сосиски.

Он раскладывал по тарелкам яйца, сосиски и тосты, когда вошел Юри, широко зевая. Виктор улыбнулся, когда он сел за стол, случайно будя и Маккачина тоже.

\- Доброе утро, Юри, - сказал он и пошел выключать закипевший чайник. – Хочешь чая? Или могу сделать кофе, если ты предпочитаешь его.

Юри поднял левую руку, соединяя большой и указательный пальцы так, словно напыщенно пил чай. Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Ну ладно. В шкафчике слева от раковины есть разные сорта. «Русский Караванный», «Эрл Грей», «Английский Завтрак»…

Юри подошел к шкафчику посмотреть и в конце концов достал оттуда небольшую баночку, ставя ее на столешницу. Это был зеленый чай, который Виктор нашел в Чайнатауне Нью-Йорка, пока был в Хартфорде, но он так особо и не попил его. Юри осторожно его понюхал, а затем нашел в шкафу ситечко и положил туда немного чая.

Виктор поставил перед ним кружку с матрешками и налил воды через ситечко, которое держал Юри. Затем он заварил себе чашку «Английского завтрака» и налил туда немного молока.

\- Молока? Сахара? Меда? – предложил он. Юри покачал головой, продолжая возиться с ситечком. Через минуту он отложил его и отпил чай, с улыбкой прикрывая глаза. Его очки забавно запотели.

Виктор усмехнулся, когда Юри отставил кружку, чтобы протереть очки. Надев их обратно, Юри склонился и поцеловал Виктора, а затем поднял правую руку, показал большой палец и два раза указал на свою грудь. «С добрым утром», - сказал он одними губами, и Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо спалось? – спросил он, вновь доходя до стола и садясь. Юри, держа в руках чай, последовал за ним и сел напротив. Маккачин выбрался из-под стола, чтобы позавтракать.

Юри потыкал вилкой в сосиску и кивнул – его скулы слегка порозовели. Виктор хотел зацеловать его, пока румянец не потемнеет, но взял себя в руки и вместо этого принялся за еду.

Они завтракали в комфортной тишине. Виктор лениво проверял телефон, поедая тост с маслом, а Юри почесывал Маккачина за ушами (и скармливал ему под столом кусочки сосиски, чертов лицемер) и доедал яичницу. Виктор, наблюдая за зевающим и потягивающимся Юри, чья футболка завораживающе и мучительно приоткрывала бедра, подумал о том, как было бы чудесно чаще проводить так утра.

После завтрака Юри занялся мытьем посуды, а Виктор переоделся в белую в синюю полоску кофту с длинными рукавами и оливкового цвета капри. Юри надел то, в чем был вчера. Вместе они вышли на прогулку с Маккачином, чтобы по пути довести Юри до «Ю-топии».

Когда они добрались, в вестибюле отеля было настоящее столпотворение. Вчерашние туристы, кое-кто из которых явно страдал похмельем, выписывались из номеров и завтракали – а некоторые делали и то и другое одновременно. Судя по меню, расположенному прямо перед норэном, ведущим в ресторан, сегодня единственным бесплатным завтраком в «Ю-топии» был обыкновенный европейский завтрак; за традиционные японский и шотландский нужно было доплачивать.

Маккачин возбужденно залаял при виде такого количества народа, и Виктору пришлось постараться, чтобы угомонить его.

\- Ну, - сказал он, когда все же справился, - напишешь, если захочешь встретиться?

 «Подожди, - жестом показал Юри, с опаской глядя на толпу туристов и замученную Мари. – Давай я проведу тебе экскурсию по “Ю-топии”».

Виктор открыл было рот, чтобы поставить под вопрос это предложение, учитывая количество людей, покидающих гостиницу, но увидел на лице Юри тоскливую просьбу не оставлять его с этой толпой и не смог отказать.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал он, взяв Юри за руку. – Покажи мне тут все.

Юри провел его вверх по массивной лестнице. Мало кто шел по ней; Виктор подозревал, что это связано с наличием лифта, ведущего прямиком в вестибюль, и почти полным отсутствием гостевых номеров на втором этаже. Там в небольшом крыле располагались комнаты семейства Кацуки, а остальные были заняты различными служебными помещениями и комнатами для работников отеля.

Сначала Юри провел его по комнатам, куда могли заходить посетители. Некоторые, как старая музыкальная комната, столовая и гостиная, были переделаны в более современные жилые помещения, и только старые фотографии на стенах показывали, что когда-то они служили иным целям. Гостиная превратилась в бар и лаунж; музыкальная комната – в комнату отдыха с бильярдом, огромным ковром под шахматную доску и несколькими полками, полными других настольных игр; а столовая стала залом заседаний с проекционным экраном и оборудованием для конференций.

И все же переделаны были не все комнаты. Юри отвел Виктора в библиотеку, сохранившую почти все свои деревянные шкафы и отделку, а также мебель и книги. Виктор невольно поразился контрасту между библиотекой и остальными помещениями отеля. Это было одновременно неуместно и странно гармонично – как и сущность человека, держащего его за руку.

Он прошел мимо стола с двумя компьютерами от «Эппл» и принтером, направляясь к высокому окну, из которого открывался вид на море. Раздвинув занавески, Виктор восхитился необъятному сверкающему синему морю, разливающемуся до самого горизонта с едва заметной окантовкой полосой песка. Он знал, что часть «Ю-топии» расположена почти что на пляже, но одно дело видеть ее издалека, и совсем другое – стоять внутри.

\- Что это? – спросил Виктор, поднимая взгляд и замечая, что на окне был витраж с каким-то гербом.

 «Герб семьи Торвиллей», - жестом отозвался Юри. Затем он достал блокнот и добавил: « _Раньше он был по всему дому. Большинство были сняты по просьбе семейства, когда мы все переделывали, но нам разрешили оставить гербы на этих окнах_ ».

Виктор изучил его ближе. На вид было похоже на серую вытянутую каплю, стоящую на золотом мече на синем фоне.  

\- Это тюлень, - заметил он, сощурившись. – И он… на мече?

 «Тут почти ничего не видно, - ответил Юри, пожав плечами. – У нас есть много других реликвий семьи Торвиллей, на них можно разглядеть детали герба лучше».

\- Вау, - сказал Виктор, отступая от окна. Затем он заметил наполовину законченный портрет мальчика, висящий на противоположной стене библиотеки, и подошел посмотреть поближе. – А что с этой картиной? Художнику не дали дорисовать, или еще что?

Юри рассмеялся.

«Нет. Мальчик умер до того, как художник успел закончить картину», - показал он.

\- Оу, - неожиданно мрачно отозвался Виктор. – Это… трагично, - пробормотал он.

 « _Ты знаешь книгу о призраках города, да?_ – спросил Юри. – _Я видел, как ты вчера читал ее в библиотеке_ ».

Виктор кивнул.

\- Этот мальчик – тот призрак? – спросил он.

 « _Ну, нет,_ \- ответил Юри, - _но иногда, если встать у этих окон в канун середины лета, можно услышать плач его матери_ ».

\- Ох! – воскликнул Виктор. – Значит, это Лир? Малыш, который утонул в свой седьмой день рождения?

Юри кивнул. « _Тела не нашли, так что неизвестно, умер ли он на самом деле,_ \- заметил он. – _Все думают, что он утонул, потому что в последний раз его видели на берегу_ ». Затем он написал что-то в своем блокноте и придвинулся к Виктору с заговорщицкой усмешкой:

 « _По некоторым версиям, после пропажи Лира молодой тюлень раз в месяц стал появляться среди бухты и смотреть на дом. Он возвращался на протяжении десяти лет, пока не умерли его родители_ ».

Виктор приподнял бровь, а во взгляде Юри плясали веселые искорки.

\- Такое возможно? – спросил он, и Юри пожал плечами.

 «Кто знает», - ответил он и повел Виктора из библиотеки дальше по коридору. В конце была дверь с табличкой, гласившей «ЧАСТНОЕ КРЫЛО». Юри отпер дверь, и за ней оказались татами и перегородки из тонкой бумаги – место жительства семейства Кацуки.

В крыле Кацуки было значительно тише, чем в остальном отеле, хотя сегодня это было понятно, учитывая количество туристов, пытающихся выписаться. И все же Виктор оказался очарован царившим в комнате спокойствием, подчеркнутым журчанием небольшого фонтанчика где-то неподалеку.

Юри надел домашние тапочки, протягивая пару и Виктору. Пол был по большей части деревянным, хотя в гостиной он был застелен татами, на которых лежало несколько подушек, а на столике сбоку стояла вазочка мандарин. С другой стороны, где на столике стоял услышанный Виктором фонтанчик, был небольшой кабинет, заваленный книгами, папками и бумагами.

Юри прошел по коридору, шагая по деревянному полу тихо, едва слышно. Виктор последовал за ним, заглядывая в комнаты с открытыми перегородками. Здесь была и кухня, и столовая с полом из татами. Рядом с раковиной была сушилка, заставленная посудой, а на низком столике в гостиной все еще лежали несколько чашечек для саке.

Когда они прошли мимо жилой комнаты, Тошия Кацуки смотрел какую-то японскую мыльную оперу с субтитрами. Он обернулся к ним, жестом показал что-то Юри, ответившему так же. Виктор, все еще разбирающийся только в британском и русском языке жестов, тут же выпал из разговора.

Он дождался, когда Юри слегка поклонится и отвернется, и с улыбкой помахал Тошии, и тот тоже поприветствовал его.

\- Чего хотел твой отец? – спросил он, когда Юри вновь двинулся по коридору.

 «Просто хотел узнать, ночевал ли я у тебя», - показал Юри.

Виктор поднял брови.

\- Он знает о нас? – спросил он.

Юри покраснел, выставляя мизинец и большой палец правой руки и двигая ими из стороны в сторону.

« _Я как минимум не говорил ему больше, чем уже болтают в городе_ », - добавил он.

\- И они с твоей матерью не против, - уточнил Виктор.

 « _Ты рассказал своим родителям?_ » - парировал Юри.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Я не особо часто им звоню, - признал он. – Обычно они заняты обучением фигуристов в Санкт-Петербурге.

 « _А_ , - Юри улыбнулся. – _И чтобы ты знал_ , - добавил он, - _у моей матери уже есть список японских имен для ее внуков_ ».

Виктор ощутил, как горят уши.

\- Очень… дальновидно, - заметил он.

 « _Ты ведь ей нравишься. Больше всего она любит твой стих “Светлячки июльской ночью”_ ».

Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- Его не публиковали, - заметил он. Юри с недоумением постучал пальцем по телефону, и Виктор выдохнул, вспомнив. Как-то он сфотографировал страницу блокнота с этим стихом и выложил в Инстаграм. Не удивительно.

 « _Прости, наверное, это кажется жутким_ », - извинился Юри.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Нет, на самом деле это весьма… - начал он, но прервался, когда Юри открыл дверь в свою комнату, и там оказался большой постер, где Виктор смеялся, сидя на скамье в зимнем парке, а на ногах его были коньки с золотистыми лезвиями.

Словно осознав, что он только что показал, Юри вспыхнул. Он тут же кинулся к стене и начал отдирать уголки. Виктор засмеялся.

\- Стой, это не обязательно, - тоже пересекая комнату, чтобы помешать снять постер. – Я рад, что у тебя есть этот плакат! Один из моих любимых из рекламной кампании по «Королю и Фигуристу».

Юри все равно нервничал, мечась глазами по комнате, и Виктор, последовав за его взглядом, заметил в комнате и другие изображения. Среди них был и постер фильма «Король и Фигурист», конечно, но также обложки книг Ледяной Триады и самые известные цитаты из его книг, красиво оформленные в виде постеров. В общем, этой коллекцией признаков преданности Юри Виктор мог лишь невольно дорожить.

Он подошел к небольшой односпальной кровати и легко провел пальцами по корешкам книг на прикроватной тумбочке. «Зимняя сказка» Шекспира, «Записки у изголовья» Сэй-Сёнагон и его собственная «О геометрии снежинок». Над кроватью Юри висели фотографии Викчана, окруженные наклейками с мультяшными самураями и тюленями.

Виктор отвернулся от прикроватного столика, чтобы оценить мягкие игрушки в виде животных, аккуратно расставленные на подоконнике большого окна-эркера, выходящего на океан. Он почти что видел, как маленький Юри сидит там, прижав к груди гладкую тюленью шкурку, и мечтательно глядит на океан. Рядом с окном стоял телескоп; Виктор легко прошелся пальцами по его серебристой поверхности, а затем обернулся к столу Юри.

Там царили порядок и чистота; лежал ноутбук, стоял стаканчик с ручками и карандашами, фотография маленького Юри с Викчаном, несколько черных тетрадей в твердой обложке, которые напоминали большую версию блокнота, который Юри всегда носил с собой.

\- Что это? – спросил Виктор, указывая на тетради.

 «Я там пишу», - ответил Юри, и его щеки залил розовый румянец.

Виктор с любопытством поглядел на них.

\- Можно? – спросил он, но Юри покачал головой, краснея сильнее.

 «Я не особо хорош, - жестами показал он. – И там все равно только старые работы».

\- _Мои_ старые работы тебе нравятся, - заметил Виктор.

 « _Ты не публиковал сборников поэзии после “Снежинок”_ », - ответил Юри.

Виктор не мог этого не признать.

\- Твоя правда, - сказал он. – И все же, я бы очень хотел как-нибудь прочесть твои работы.

Юри сжал губы. « _Мне неловко показывать тебе свои рассказы_ ».

\- Почему?

 «А тебе не было неловко показывать свои Шекспиру? Даже если ты ими гордишься?»

Лицо Виктора просияло.

\- Ты думаешь, я как Шекспир? – спросил он с ухмылкой.

 «Это просто пример». Юри на мгновение спрятал лицо за ладонями.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Но ты же видел, как я пишу. Даже помогал мне. Как я могу помочь тебе стать уверенней и показать мне свои работы?

Юри пожал плечами. Виктор вздохнул, вновь задумчиво поглядев на тетради, а затем ему в голову пришла идея.

\- Напиши со мной что-нибудь, - сказал он.

Юри моргнул.

«Что?» - показал он.

\- Напиши со мной что-нибудь, - повторил Виктор, доставая свой собственный блокнот и вырывая лист бумаги. – Будем по очереди писать по предложению или по строчке диалога. Не обязательно выдумывать что-то хорошее, просто что-нибудь неожиданное.

Юри раздумывал с мгновение и кивнул, садясь на кровать и похлопывая по одеялу рядом. Виктор сел, держа в руках лист и ручку, постучал по губе, пытаясь придумать хорошее начало.

Неожиданно он заметил на подоконнике игрушку в виде пуделя (возможно, от того же мастера, что сделал котика для Юры) с повязкой на глазу, и тут же в голове вспыхнула идея.

 « _Однажды жил на свете пират_ , - написал он, - _бороздящий океан на корабле вместе со_ _своей верной собакой_ ».

Юри с улыбкой вскинул бровь, глядя на него, а затем взял бумагу и написал: « _Ныне этот пират стал необыкновенно легкомысленным и распустил свою команду в поисках русала, видение о котором пришло к нему одной ночью_ ».

Виктор рассмеялся. « _Но пират был полон решимости отыскать его, ибо был пленен его песней и невероятной красотой_ ».

Глаза Юри сверкнули, когда он забрал бумагу. « _Поэтому он плыл день и ночь, без устали ища какой-либо знак, что русал был настоящим_ ».

И они продолжали и продолжали писать, передавая друг другу бумажный лист. Время замедлило ход, потеряло значение; их руки отмеряли минуты каждым написанным словом и каждой передачей листа, а потом и это прекратилось, потому что Юри растянулся на коленях Виктора, чтобы писать, не забирая себе бумагу. Вместе они исписали всю страницу, затем ее обратную сторону, затем для ровного счета еще две. И все же, когда пират из истории наконец встретил русала и спросил его имя, в животе Юри заурчало. Виктор рассмеялся, целуя Юри в висок и глядя на то, что они написали.

\- Ты очень хорошо пишешь, - сказал он. – Не давал мне ни секунды расслабиться, пока мы писали сцену шторма.

Юри улыбнулся.

«Ты сам попросил», - показал он жестом.

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Я по-настоящему испугался на мгновение, что ты заставишь русала утопить пирата.

 «С чего бы мне это делать?» - поинтересовался Юри, постукивая пальцем по губам и вновь прислоняясь к Виктору, внимательно глядя на него.

\- Ну, _я_ бы, может, и заставил, - признал Виктор со вздохом. – Или заставил бы русала обратить его, или что-то такое.

 «Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не конец, да? – спросил Юри. – Мы можем продолжить».

Виктор кивнул.

\- Но, наверное, в другой раз, - предложил он. – Для начала давай найдем тебе еды, - и с этими словами он обнял Юри за мягкую талию, целуя его плечо. – Уверен, туристы уже все разъехались, так что должно быть много кацудона.

Он больше ощутил, чем услышал мягкий смешок Юри.

«Мы ели кацудон прошлым вечером», - напомнил тот.

\- Никогда не устану от кацудона, - отозвался Виктор весело, когда Юри поднялся и протянул ему руку. Он принял ее, и вместе они покинули комнату в поисках обеда.

* * *

_Однажды жил на свете пират_ , _бороздящий океан на корабле вместе со своей верной собакой_. _Ныне этот пират стал необыкновенно легкомысленным и распустил свою команду в поисках русала, видение о котором пришло к нему одной ночью_.

 _Но пират был полон решимости отыскать его, ибо был пленен его песней и невероятной красотой_. _Поэтому он плыл день и ночь, без устали ища какой-либо знак, что русал был настоящим._

_Одной ночью, когда пират ужинал в своей каюте, он почувствовал, как кренится его корабль. Собака, лежащая у двери, залаяла от неожиданности и принялась скрестись в закрытую дверь._

_\- Что такое, Шкипер? – спросил пират, проходя мимо нее по пути к мостику._

_В ответ собака лишь заскулила и поджала свой хвост. Поэтому пират пошел на мостик один и увидел, что луну застлали плотные серые облака, иногда посверкивающие – прямо на них шел шторм._

_\- Левый нарост Дейви Джонса тебя побери, - выругался он, быстро взбираясь на мачту, чтобы убрать паруса. Закончив с этим, он соскользнул с мачты и двинулся к рулевому колесу, собираясь увести корабль с пути шторма._

_Но затем он внезапно услышал ее – прекрасную песню, словно звенела вдалеке музыка ветра. И, к его растущему ужасу, она исходила из самого сердца шторма._

_Он потряс головой, затем еще раз, и воспоминание о видении накатило на него волнами — он уже слышал эту песню. Это был непреодолимый зов прекрасного русала, и его сердце стремилось ответить на него. Его разум говорил не делать этого, ибо он исходил из бушующего шторма._

_И пока он стоял, держа руку на колесе, а его сердце и разум боролись за свои противоположные интересы, упали первые капли дождя. Ему надо было определяться – и поскорее. Песня стала звучать громче, и странное чувство росло в его груди. И наконец, не в силах больше игнорировать зов и подчинившись вспыхнувшему желанию, направил корабль в сторону бури._

_Дождь и волны усилились, но пират продолжал следовать песни своего русала._

_\- Где же ты?! – закричал он. – Я знаю, что это ты поешь! Где же ты?_

_Но песня продолжалась, словно его крики не были услышаны. Грянул гром, и молния осветила чернеющее небо, и вместе они дразнили его силуэтами, плавающими в океане. Ветер растрепал его волосы, а от дождя жгло глаза, но он продолжал двигаться навстречу возвышающимся волнам. Те становились все выше и выше с каждой минутой. Однако, едва пират задумался, сможет ли он следовать к песне, он увидел, как что-то серебристо-синее сверкнуло среди воды._

_Огонек надежды вспыхнул в нем – это ведь точно был русал? – но он погас настолько же быстро, насколько и появился, потушенный ледяной водой. Пират держался из последних сил, а вода все била в борт, опасно накреняя корабль. «Я не могу попасть в сундук Дейви Джонса сейчас! Не могу!» - подумал он, жмурясь от попавшей в глаза воды._

_Но неожиданно он услышал испуганный лай и распахнул глаза – его Шкипер, верная первая помощница, оказалась в бурлящей воде._

_\- Нет! – закричал он, а затем осознал, что отпустил рулевое колесо. Он кинулся в воду за своей собакой, на пределе возможностей плывя по направлению к ее отчаянному лаю. И он продолжал плыть, пока не ощутил под пальцами ее мокрую шерсть._

_Он прижал ее к себе, и Шкипер принялась вылизывать его лицо, но затем неожиданно напряглась, и пират, обернувшись, увидел новую волну, надвигающуюся на них. Он ощутил ее удар, ощутил, как она вырвала Шкипер из его рук, ощутил, как его затягивает на глубину. Слепо барахтаясь, он пытался побороть воду и выбраться на поверхность. Но как бы он ни старался, силы в ногах не хватало. Легкие начало жечь от недостатка воздуха; мысли затягивало туманом – но затем песня вернулась, жутко отражаясь от воды. Что-то теплое – руки? ладони? – коснулось его груди, обнимая со спины, притягивая ближе._

_Пират слепо забился, пытаясь пробиться на поверхность, где в последний раз слышал барахтанья Шкипер, но руки удерживали его на одном месте. Они ловко повернули его, как игрушку; и еще до того, как пират увидел это создание, он ощутил чужие губы на своих губах, вдыхающие жизнь в его горящие легкие. Теплое покалывание прошлось по всему его телу, и неожиданно панический туман исчез из головы. Вместо него он ощутил усталость, его начало клонить в сон, и последнее, что он запомнил перед обмороком – ладонь, гладящую его по лицу._

_Когда пират снова очнулся, он не мог понять, какое сейчас время суток и где он оказался, не знал даже, в порядке ли Шкипер. Изумленно оглянувшись, он пришел в еще большее замешательство, осознав, что оказался в пещере с небольшим глубоким бассейном воды неподалеку._

_Он услышал лай и резко повернулся, заметив_ _Шкипер_ _совсем рядом: она промокла насквозь, но была жива и виляла хвостом. Он ощутил прилив невероятного счастья и быстро пополз к ней._

_\- Шкипер! Поверить не могу, что ты выжила, старушка! – воскликнул он, рассмеявшись, когда она принялась отряхиваться, и брызги полетели прямо на него. – Не знаешь, где мы?_

_Как и всегда, ответа не последовало, поэтому он ответил за нее, чуть повысив голос:_

_\- Судя по всему, в пещере, Джек._

_\- Да, Шкипер, но чья она? И где? – поинтересовался Джек._

_\- Ради Дейви Джонса, прекрати говорить сам с собой, - недовольно протянул незнакомый голос неподалеку. – Я не ради этого тебя спасал._

_\- Ну, иногда на таком большом корабле становится одиноко, - рассудительно заметил Джек, оборачиваясь к говорящему. – Так что иногда приходится давать голос лучшему другу… - он замолчал, осознав, кому голос принадлежал._

_В воде пещеры оказался русал – он опирался смуглыми руками на камень и лениво помахивал серебристо-синим хвостом. Взгляд Джека, изначально остановившийся на хвосте, замер на завораживающе теплых карих глазах русала._

_\- Я знал, что не выдумал тебя, - сказал он, подползая к воде. – Никто мне не верил, и все же вот он ты._

_Русал самодовольно глянул на Джека, протянул руку, проводя пальцами по застежке его промокшего сапога, и невинно спросил:_

_\- Скажи, Джек, ты преследовал меня?_

_\- Ну, мне нужно было доказать самому себе, что ты есть, - сказал тот, ощущая, как горят щеки. – А затем я услышал твое пение в том шторме, и я знал, что мне нужно попытаться найти тебя._

_\- Безрассудно, - резко заметил русал. – Ты даже не знаешь моего имени._

_\- Мне нечего было терять, кроме Шкипер, - ответил Джек. – Можешь считать это прыжком веры._

_Русал изогнул бровь и заинтересованно придвинулся, проводя пальцами выше по ноге Джека и скромно переспрашивая:_

_\- Прыжком веры?_

_\- Думаю, да, - отозвался Джек дрожащим голосом. – Я оставил команду в порту, чтобы пойти за тобой, я направился в шторм, лишь следуя за твоей прекрасной песней, и все это время я верил, что ты не заманишь меня навстречу моей смерти._

_Русал нехорошо ухмыльнулся._

_\- Почему ты думаешь, что сейчас я не заманиваю тебя навстречу смерти?_

_\- Но ведь ты спас и Шкипер, так? – спросил Джек. – Ты ведь не убьешь меня на глазах моей старушки?_

_\- Не убью, - признал русал, махнув хвостом._

_Джек усмехнулся._

_\- А теперь, раз это мы прояснили, могу я узнать твое имя?_

_Последовала тишина – пальцы русала передвинулись с ноги Джека на камни; и все же, пока пауза не стала неловкой, он ответил:_

_\- Ториано._

* * *

Июль оказался пиком туристического сезона в Торвилль Коув. И хотя август тоже должен был быть полным туристов, именно в июле было больше всего мероприятий и наилучшая погода — соответственно, и отдыхающих было больше всего.

Виктор быстро понял, что пик туристического сезона в маленьком городе совсем не такой, как пик туристического сезона в большом. Пусть сюда приезжало немного людей, если сравнивать с более популярными местами для отдыха, их было все равно очень много – учитывая количество мест в небольшом Торвилль Коув. Рестораны, бары, пабы и кафе были, кажется, вечно полны народа, что уж говорить о кафе-мороженом и магазине рыбы и чипсов. Юра постоянно заваливал чат тирадами о том, сколько рожков с двойной помадкой ему приходилось делать за час. Кристоф поддерживал его веселыми рассказами о людях, требующих у него в «Качу» веганское пиво.

 « _А разве дрожжи — не грибы?_ » - после десятой жалобы поинтересовался Юри, растянувшись рядом с Виктором на покрывале с телефоном в руках. Они снова были в бухточке у Мыса Влюбленных, хотя в этот раз им пришлось делить пляж с несколькими тюленями, дремлющими под полуденным солнцем. Время от времени из-под воды показывался новый тюлень и присоединялся к ним, но их все равно было относительно мало по сравнению с количеством на пляже за коттеджем Виктора. У тюленей Шотландии наступил пик сезона деторождения, и маленькие пляжи Торвилль Коув стали раем для мамочек и их щенков.

Виктор пожал плечами, сдвигаясь так, чтобы Юри мог уложить голову ему на колени. Принялся перебирать пальцами пряди его волос.

\- Слышал, при фильтрации каких-то элей используются продукты животного происхождения. Может, они волнуются об этом, - заметил он.

Юри сжал губы. «Может быть, но с самим пивом не должно возникнуть проблем, да?» - ответил он, переворачиваясь, чтобы понаблюдать за тюленями. Виктор заметил тоску в его глазах, но ничего не сказал, просто продолжил прочесывать пальцами иссиня-черные волосы Юри.

Иногда они ходили в бухту только чтобы издали понаблюдать за тюленями, лежа рядом друг с другом на покрывале и дожидаясь, пока тюлени сделают что-нибудь, что можно заснять. Иногда в их походах было больше писательства – они либо вместе продолжали историю Джека и Ториано, либо Виктор работал над своей книгой, а Юри иногда привносил в нее свой вклад.

Но Виктор понимал, что его любимые походы в бухту включали и то и другое, а еще использование бухты по ее первоначальному назначению – а она была, как-никак, идеальным местом для свиданий. Здесь, в защищенной бухте, вода была так чиста, пейзаж так приятен, а Юри так тепло прижимался к нему. С каждым новым их поцелуем Виктор все с большей уверенностью осознавал, что не хочет отрываться от губ Юри.

Никто из горожан никогда не упоминал туристам о бухте у Мыса Влюбленных, так что это место все еще было потаенным. Постепенно они стали бывать там, кажется, ежедневно – Юри постоянно уходил туда, прячась от толп в «Ю-топии». Обычно они возвращались как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь Хироко с ужином, а затем Юри брал с собой вещи и уходил с Виктором в его коттедж.

Виктор любил такую жизнь. Проснувшись поутру, он первым делом видел сонную улыбку Юри или ощущал запах еды, доносящийся с кухни. Вторая зубная щетка все чаще оставалась в стаканчике у раковины, а не убиралась в ящик; через пару ночей на полочке рядом с бритвой Виктора появилась и бритва Юри. Он не всегда ночевал у него – оставался только когда в отеле было невыносимо много людей, - но он проводил у Виктора большинство ночей, а если надо было вернуться, то Виктор подвозил его до «Ю-топии».

И все же Виктор расчистил в своем переполненном шкафу место для одежды Юри, пожертвовав очередную коробку вещей местной церкви на их блошиный рынок, устраиваемый раз в полгода. Оглядываясь назад, он удивлялся, как быстро пролетает лето. Конечно, сложно было следить за временем в месте, подобном Торвилль Коув, но с каждым проходящим днем Виктор все больше цеплялся за каждое мгновение. Каждая улыбка, каждое касание, каждый поцелуй Юри он старался запомнить и сберечь, потому что все равно ощущал себя так, словно занял время и украл свое счастье.

\- Ты счастлив здесь? – спросил Виктор одним утром, наблюдая за пылинками, кружащимися в свете над кроватью. Юри, лежащий рядом, на некоторое время уткнулся подбородком в плечо Виктора, а затем приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на него, и кивнул.

\- Здесь в Торвилль Коув или здесь со мной? – спросил Виктор, не удержавшись (и потому что в голове все еще сидела уверенность, что если он не будет уделять ему достаточно внимания – все его надежды и мечты пойдут прахом). Юри подумал еще мгновение, а затем показал «V» указательным и средним пальцем правой руки и помахал ими из стороны в сторону. _И то и то._ Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

Юри поцеловал его, поднимаясь, и Виктор сел в постели, наблюдая, как гибкий шелки медленно потягивается, широко зевая, а потом плетется к шкафу за одеждой. Но он замер, услышав крики чаек за окном, и странная тень пробежала по его лицу.

Виктор подозревал, что это похоже на его чувства к Санкт-Петербургу. Сердце Юри всегда будет наполовину принадлежать морю, вне зависимости от того, где и с кем он. Для него естественно тосковать по воде и обличию тюленя, пока шкура так и не нашлась.

И все же он невольно чуточку волновался, надеясь, что Юри найдет ее как можно скорее.

* * *

_Отрывок из пьесы «Смотрители маяка», адаптация одноименной истории Николая Плисецкого из «Призраков Торвилль Коув»:_

ДУНКАН  
Элспи.

ЭЛСПЕТ  
В чем дело, брат мой?

ДУНКАН ( _показывая ей сожжённое завещание_ )  
Я нашел кое-что в камине, пока убирался, Элспи.

ЭЛСПЕТ ( _притворяясь удивленной_ )  
С чего бы меня должно заботить, что ты нашел в камине?

ДУНКАН  
С чего бы тебе скрывать от меня подобное?

ЭЛСПЕТ ( _все еще притворяясь_ )  
Боюсь, я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты

ДУНКАН ( _надвигаясь на нее с завещанием в кулаке_ )  
_Завещание_ , Элспи! Ты сожгла завещание наших родителей! Зачем ты сделала это?

 _ЭЛСПЕТ_ _выпрямляется во весь рост, ее нарочитое неведение сменяется яростью._

ЭЛСПЕТ  
Зачем? —  _Зачем?!_ — Ты хочешь знать, зачем я сделала это? Потому что они оставили тебе все. Все, неблагодарный! Я каждый день часами работала, обеспечивая нашу семью, и зачем? Чтобы ты забрал все себе, потому что ты маменькин сынок? Все, что ты делал – сидел в своей комнате с бутылкой хереса, библией и черным крепом, и никогда не задумывался, кто кормит и согревает тебя, и – ты думаешь, я настолько глупа, чтобы отдать тебе маяк? Только я заслужила его!

* * *

Один утром в конце июля Юри предложил сходить в ратушу. Виктор, не слышавший ни о чем особо интересном, проходящим этим утром в ратуше, всю дорогу кидал на Юри заинтересованные взгляды, особенно когда тот с улыбкой печатал что-то на телефоне. «Скорее всего, пишет Пхичиту», - подумал Виктор, тоже улыбаясь.

Когда они приблизились к напоминающему замок зданию ратуши, в них почти врезались тройняшки Нишигори, тащившие огромную пачку листовок, степлер и упаковку кнопок; улыбались они слишком уж радостно, а значит, точно что-то замышляли.

\- Юри! – воскликнула Лутц, заметив их. – Почему ты в этом году не участвуешь в фестивале? Всем так понравились твои жестовые стихи!

Юри парой жестов извинился и добавил: «Этим летом я занят, так что ничего не подготовил».

\- Тц, ага, занят _мистером Никифоровым_ , - сказала Луп, посылая Виктору взгляд слишком уж устрашающий для шестилетней девочки.

\- Мы пишем вместе, - сказал Виктор в собственную защиту. Он обернулся к Юри. – Ты выступал с жестовой поэзией? Ты должен был сказать мне! Мы могли бы…

Юри покачал головой, прерывая Виктора.

«Записаться на фестиваль искусств можно было до середины мая. В этом году я ничего не подготовил», - показал он. Виктор надул губы.

\- Теперь мне кажется, что я краду тебя у твоего же города, - сказал он.

Юри потер шею.

«Это не так, - показал он. – Я больше чувствую себя виноватым за то, что отвлекаю тебя от письма».

\- Юри! – вздохнул Виктор. – Сколько раз тебе повторять, что все это время я писал только благодаря тебе?

В этот момент Аксель решила вмешаться.

\- Это мило и все такое, - сказала она с важным видом, - но нам надо идти. Листовки фестиваля сами себя не развесят.

\- Ага, нам надо повесить их _везде_ , - согласилась Луп.

\- Ты хотя бы сходишь на фестиваль, да, Юри? – добавила Луп. Юри жестом показал «конечно». Удовлетворившись, три девочки отправились выполнять задание; едва они скрылись, Виктор вздохнул.

\- Чудные детки, - заметил он.

Юри усмехнулся и вновь направился к дверям, но Виктор неожиданно протянул руку и схватил его за запястье. Что-то поднималось в его груди, что-то тяжелое, темное и виноватое, и он не мог больше задушить это чувство, как делал до этого.

\- Ты уверен, что я не краду тебя у города? – спросил он, недовольный тем, как слабо звучит его голос. Юри обернулся и встал напротив, спокойно и, тепло улыбаясь, и все же сердце Виктора забилось, как испуганный кролик.

Юри молча притянул его в объятие, которое, как думал про себя Виктор, он не заслуживал. Он глубоко вдохнул, втягивая аромат шампуня Юри. Ощутил его губы, утыкающиеся в плечо, и тепло прикосновения жгло еще долгое время.

Отстранившись, Юри показал: «Это не кража, если я с тобой по собственной воле», - а затем распахнул дверь и провел Виктора внутрь.

В вестибюле их поприветствовал Пхичит Чуланонт, держащий в одной руке стопку бумаг, а в другой – огромную кружку-термос с кофе.

\- Юри! Виктор! Как хорошо, что вы все же пришли! – воскликнул он, ведя их к двойным дверям на другом конце вестибюля. Виктор кинул на Юри странный взгляд; тот пожал плечами.

\- Юри так таинственно реагировал, когда я спрашивал, зачем мы сюда идем и что будем делать, - сказал Виктор Пхичиту, когда тот открыл перед ними двери. – Так что, прошу, скажи – что происходит?

Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

\- Я попросил Юри прийти на нашу первую репетицию перед Фестивалем Искусств Торвилль Коув! – сказал он.

\- Фестивалем Искусств Торвилль Коув, - эхом отозвался Виктор. Именно об этом, должно быть, говорили тройняшки. Он помнил, как когда-то читал что-то о нем, может, на Википедии, хотя не помнил никаких деталей.

\- Ага! Каждый год студенты факультета искусств, которые не уезжают далеко, с помощью города организовывают фестиваль, - сказал Пхичит. – Есть театральные и танцевальные номера, чтение стихов, показ фильмов, выставки – а работа победителя фестиваля будет целый год выставляться в ратуше.

\- _Это_ я знал, - сказал Виктор. – Просто не знал, что уже пришло время.

\- Он будет в конце месяца, - заметил Пхичит. – Все, кто как-нибудь связан с искусством, принимают участие, так или иначе. В прошлые пару фестивалей Юри показывал жестовую поэзию, так? – он кивнул в сторону Юри, и тот вновь покраснел.

\- С удовольствием бы посмотрел, - согласился Виктор, добавляя краски к румянцу.

Пхичит засмеялся.

\- Уверен, тройняшки загрузили видео с прошлого года, если хочешь – посмотри, - сказал он. – В прошлом году он перевел один из твоих стихов – сонет, кажется? – в общем, суть в том, что у Юри тогда просто украли победу, потому что нам всем _безумно_ понравилось.

Юри спрятал лицо в руке, но все равно улыбнулся. «Мне _понравился_ победивший в прошлом году номер», - показал он слегка раздраженно.

\- Что не делает тебя менее ограбленным, - отозвался Пхичит, а затем провел их в помещение и закрыл за ними дверь.

Виктор оглянулся. Они были в своего рода актовом зале с множеством рядов откидных сидений, стоящих перед довольно большой сценой. Красный занавес был закрыт, а в центре сцены расхаживала по кругу Мила Бабичева со сценарием в руке.

Юри взял сценарий Пхичита и пролистал его, проводя Виктора к первому ряду. Там уже сидела Минако, а за ней – Юра Плисецкий и Отабек Алтын.

Когда они сели, Виктор заглянул в сценарий в руках Юри.

\- О чем пьеса? – спросил он.

\- Это десятиминутная адаптация «Смотрителей маяка» Коли, - сказала Мила. – В этом году тема фестиваля «Легенды и фольклор», так что мы захотели сыграть что-то местное.

\- В апреле Юри помог нам с адаптацией, - добавил Пхичит. Юри, едва закончив читать сценарий, показал большие пальцы вверх. Широко улыбнувшись, Пхичит запрыгнул на сцену и схватил еще одну копию сценария.

\- Значит, с начала? – спросил он Юри, и тот согласно кивнул.

Пьеса – как и история-оригинал – была о брате и сестре, которые из-за ревности и безумия уничтожили друг друга. Виктор просмотрел первый прогон, особо не разговаривая, улыбаясь и кивая в нужные моменты, но обращая внимание в основном на выражение лица Юри. Тот был погружен в сценарий – он высунул кончик языка и хмурился. Иногда он доставал ручку и писал на полях заметки, а затем вновь смотрел на действие, разыгрывающееся перед ним.

Пхичит с Милой все еще подглядывали в текст, разумеется, но основные позиции запомнили, и Виктор уже почти что мог разглядеть законченную пьесу: вот Пхичит спрашивает Милу о сожжённом в припадке пьяной ревности завещании родителей, вот Мила презрительно кричит на него, они дерутся…

Виктор дернул ногой от неожиданного чувства беспокойства. В голове загудело, словно в ней роились пчелы. На мгновение он отвлекся, оглянувшись на старые фотографии на стенах, на стеклянные витрины позади, на кафедру у основания лестницы, на перилах которой был герб города. Он был похож на герб семейства Торвиллей, но вместо полного тюленя на нем была только его голова. В глазах тюленя словно читалось осуждение, они выворачивали Виктора насквозь, изучали все его грешки…

Виктор отвлекся от своих мыслей из-за постукивания по плечу. Юри указал на него, а затем обвел круг большим пальцем. «Ты в порядке?» Виктор кивнул, показывая в ответ большой палец, и попытался снова сконцентрироваться на Пхичите с Милой. Но чувствовал лишь то, как крутит в животе. Почему десятиминутная пьеса по ощущениям длится как опера? Что с ним _не так_? Почему он не может просто спокойно сидеть и _наслаждаться_?

На сцене Мила только что разогнулась над телом Пхичита и слепо протянула руку к аудитории.

\- Ох, я должна быть хорошей, должна быть хорошей. Не так меня растили. Я не делала этого. Боже, смилуйся над тем, кто сделал это, это точно не я! – зарыдала она, наполовину запомнив текст. Она возвела глаза к небесам, и Виктор ощутил, как резонируют слова у него внутри. Он ощутил, как Юри постукивает его по руке, и, опустив взгляд, увидел, что до побеления костяшек сжал подлокотник.

Виктор улыбнулся и расслабил руку. Юри вскинул бровь, словно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Виктор кивнул. Мила на сцене закончила монолог и склонила голову. Виктор представил, как гаснут огни сцены. Юри захлопал.

\- Это было чудесно, ребята! Правда, чудесно! – крикнула Минако. Мила подняла голову и улыбнулась, и Пхичит поднялся с пола сцены.

\- Какие нибудь замечания? – спросил он.

\- А, я бы многое изменила относительно расстановки, - признала Минако, - но не думаю, что это стоит обсуждать это на первой репетиции.

\- Ага, сегодня была скорее вычитка сценария, - согласился Пхичит.

\- Кто у вас будет техником, ребят? – спросила Минако.

\- Лео и Сяо на свете и звуке, а Георгий займется костюмами, - сказал Пхичит.

Минако усмехнулась.

\- Постарайся проследить, чтобы его не унесло. Помнишь, как в прошлый раз мы ставили «Середину лета»?

Пхичит передернулся.

\- Я лучше забуду, спасибо большое, - протянул он мрачно. Виктор слегка заинтересовался, что такого Гоша сделал с костюмами для «Середины лета», что даже _Пхичит_ хочет о них забыть.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Юри зажестикулировал: «Представь андеграундную одежду, упавшую в голубой краситель». Виктор хихикнул.

Пхичит теперь повернулся к ним с Юри.

\- Поправки к сценарию? – спросил он. Юри сжал губы, а затем постучал пальцем по бумаге и показал: «Позже».

Когда Пхичит поглядел на него, Виктор сглотнул.

\- Погоди, я? – спросил он.

\- Ну разумеется. Ты Виктор Никифоров, уверен, у тебя есть, что сказать, - отозвался Пхичит, и Виктор подозревал, что его улыбка призвана ободрить, но что она ободряла – так это странное чувство внутри, и Виктор не понимал, почему.

\- Мне понравилось? – предположил он, злясь на себя за напряженный голос. – Я читал оригинал только раз, но считаю, что вы хорошо его адаптировали. По-настоящему прониклись каждым персонажем, так что казалось, что вы не просто читаете, а чувствуете все вместе с ними.

Он ничего не сказал о биении собственного сердца.

\- Что-нибудь, над чем стоит поработать? Бессмысленные строки? – спросил Пхичит.

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Мне… на ум пока ничего не приходит? – с вопросительной интонацией сказал он, вяло улыбаясь.

Он ощутил встревоженный взгляд Юри, пронзающий его насквозь, так что натянул улыбку и поднял взгляд на сцену как раз когда Пхичит обратился к Юре и Отабеку.

\- А что насчет тебя, Юра? – спросил он, нахально улыбаясь. – Знаю, Мила притащила тебя сюда только из-за каких-то важных работ на маяке, но у тебя есть замечания?

\- Знаешь, что было бы круто? – спросил Юра. – Если бы Мила тебя заколола, а не задушила.

\- Мы стараемся не отходить от истории твоего дедушки, - ответил Пхичит.

Юра закатил глаза.

\- Ага, но брат с сестрой из истории были шотландцами, так что вы все равно не особо попадаете, ребят.

\- Ты ведь просто хочешь посмотреть, как все забрызгивает фальшивая кровь? – поддразнила Мила.

Юра стрельнул в нее пальцами-пистолетиками.

\- Подловила, - сказал он.

\- Тогда поставь собственную пьесу, - парировала она.

\- Я бы поставил, но, видимо, «сцена драки из “Гамлета”, но с изрыгающими огонь гитарами и Гамлетом в черной кожаной одежде с леопардовым принтом» не входит в легенды и фольклор, - холодно ответил Юра.

\- Может, в антиутопическом будущем будет, - пробормотала Мила, закатывая глаза.

\- Ага, ну, это хотя бы лучше, чем та хрень, с которой будет выступать Джей-Джей, - отрезал Юра. – Поверить не могу, что он в прошлом году победил. Как он вообще _попал_ туда? Он даже почти _не живет_ здесь.

\- Если быть честным, песня была неплоха…

\- Она была о том, какой он превосходный! Это не неплохая песня; это херня! – зарычал Юра. – Лучше вам двоим в этом году _победить_. Я не собираюсь жить в городе, где жалкая дискография тупой группы Джей-Джея два года подряд выставляется в ратуше.

Мила хмыкнула.

\- Никакого давления, да? – спросила она и повернулась к Отабеку. – А ты как думаешь, Бека? Тебе понравилось?

Отабек пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Напомнило работы Генрика Ибсена, - невозмутимо сказал он.

\- Вау, - сказал Пхичит. – Юри, ты слышал?

Виктор заметил, как покраснели уши Юри, и рассмеялся.

\- Думаю, да, - сказал он. Пхичит ухмыльнулся и обернулся к Миле, чтобы поработать над диалогами. Они сделали еще один прогон, но уже медленнее и делая паузы, чтобы лучше донести смысл слов. Виктор высидел почти всю репетицию, но затем они перешли к сцене ссоры, и он вновь ощутил, как все сжимается внутри, и пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться.

 « _Тебе нужно уйти?_ » - выписал Юри на тыльной стороне его запястья, и от касания его ногтей по спине Виктора пробежали мурашки. Он сжал зубы и зажмурился, а затем выдохнул и кивнул.

Пхичит с Милой только что закончили сцену ссоры и обсуждали с Минако, где лучше стоять во время последующей драки, когда Юри свистнул, чтобы привлечь внимание Пхичита. Он жестами описал им ситуацию. Мила ответила, а Пхичит улыбнулся Виктору.

\- Жаль слышать, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, - сказал он, и Виктор ненавидел себя за то, что не ощущает собственной улыбки. Он правда не имел ничего против пьесы. Совсем ничего. Может, он просто съел на завтрак что-то не то, и теперь оно просилось наружу.

\- Я обязательно схожу на представление, - сказал он. Пхичит заулыбался, и вина слегка поутихла, когда Виктор поднялся и вышел из зала с шагающим рядом Юри.

* * *

_Отрывок из пьесы «Смотрители маяка», адаптация одноименной истории Николая Плисецкого из «Призраков Торвилль Коув»:_

ЭЛСПЕТ  
Ах, ах! Ах, Господи Всемогущий, что же я натворила? Мой бедный Дункан… прошу, пусть бьется его сердце. ( _пауза_ ) Оно стоит. Я не чувствую дыхания под ладонью. Жар кочерги все еще жжет мои глаза, но если бы я могла видеть, я не увидела бы жизни в нем. Мой брат! Так себя чувствовал Каин, нанося свой первый удар? Как я могла дойти до такого? Мой брат – нет, я не должна думать об этом. Я не могу думать об этом. Меня растили не для этого. ( _покачиваясь вперед и назад, стоя на коленях_ ) Ох, я должна быть хорошей, должна быть хорошей. Не так меня растили. Я не делала этого. Боже, смилуйся над тем, кто сделал это, это точно не я!

_Она встает на ноги и на ощупь пробирается мимо тела ДУНКАНА._

ЭЛСПЕТ  
Должно быть, это жар момента. Мой разум опустел. Я не могу вспомнить, что произошло. Я была под влиянием мгновения. Эти руки, забравшие жизнь, данную моей матерью – не мои. (она подняла руки и впилась в свои волосы) Не так меня растили, о нет, о нет, о нет. Я хорошая женщина, хорошая, чтящая бога женщина. Я не делала этого. Уверена, кто-то другой за это ответственен – но если это я, я бы не – невообразимо! Я потеряла последнего дорогого мне человека на земле – и сделала это своими же руками? Уверена – уверена, в комнате, должно быть, есть кто-то еще, кто сделал это, уверена…

_Она замирает – странно, мертвецки замирает, и подносит руки к глазам._

ЭЛСПЕТ ( _шепотом_ )  
Господь Бог, сжалься над моей душой.

* * *

Юри присутствовал на большинстве репетиций. Виктор не обижался на него за это; он понимал, что у него нет никаких эксклюзивных прав на него только потому что они встречаются – и все же в коттедже стало куда более одиноко, когда Юри прекратил оставаться почти каждый вечер, сворачиваясь в клубок рядом с ним в одной из комнат и помогая писать.

Это напоминало ему о днях, когда он грустил без Юри во время своих походов в бухту, и поэтому иногда он представлял себе воображаемого, используя всю ту новую информацию, что он узнал. Любимый цвет Юри – синий. Он прожил в Торвилль Коув все двадцать три года своей жизни. Он шелки, хотя Виктор при первой их встрече никогда бы не подумал, что узнает нечто подобное.

Но осталось узнать еще так много, а _времени_ на это осталось так мало.

Виктор знал, что когда-то было время, когда в его жизни не было Юри, но он не мог вспомнить, каково это было. Встреча с Юри Кацуки словно стала началом новой жизни; теперь он мог делить ее на жизнь «до Юри» и «с Юри». И хотя он даже думать не хотел о жизни «после Юри», крохотный голосок постоянно твердил, что скоро придется.

Не в первый раз он ненавидел этот голосок. И, как он подозревал, не в последний.

Был вечер четверга, который Виктор проводил на кухне вместе с Маккачином, терзающим резиновую игрушку в форме булочки, потому что Юри был на репетиции, которая должна была закончиться поздно, и мог вовсе не прийти на ночь. Хотя он сообщал обо всех событиях сообщениями, и Виктор подскакивал каждый раз, когда его телефон загорался очередным сообщением от Юри, потому что, судя по всему, именно такая у него социальная жизнь: все известные ему люди заняты приготовлениями к фестивалю искусств в конце месяца.

Не то чтобы сам он ничем не занимался. Вместо работы над стихами или черновыми набросками новеллы, которые он планировал отослать Якову на следующей неделе, он выпекал. Весь мир мог жаловаться на то, что сплетать корочку пирога сложно, но Виктора это занятие весьма успокаивало. Конечно, делать решеточку было нелегко, но было что-то приятное в том, чтобы переплетать полосы теста, смешивать сахар, масло и муку в нечто цельное и вкусное.

Он только начал покрывать свой ягодный пирог яйцом, когда услышал стук в заднюю дверь. Маккачин радостно гавкнул, так что Виктор догадался, кто стоит за дверью, еще до того, как пошел открывать.

И точно – на пороге стоял Юри с сумкой на плече и сценарием в руке. Он улыбнулся, когда Виктор пустил его, и поставил свои вещи на кухонную стойку, а затем подошел к Виктору и поцеловал его в щеку в качестве приветствия.

 «Репетиция рано закончилась, - показал он. – Пхичита позвали что-то доставлять».

\- Странно, - сказал Виктор, обнимая Юри за талию и притягивая его ближе. Юри усмехнулся ему на ухо.

 «Видно, какой-то бабульке из Книжного Клуба понадобилась срочная доставка вина к ней с винодельни», - показал он, и Виктор засмеялся.

\- И он прервал ради этого репетицию? – спросил он.

 «Ну, мы просидели там несколько часов без особого прогресса, - признал Юри. – Думаю, Пхичиту просто нужна была отмазка, чтобы уйти и прочистить мозги, пока не полетели головы».

\- Пхичит? Поотрубает всем головы? Ты точно шутишь, - поддразнил Виктор.

 «Ты просто не видел его под давлением. Аж дух захватывает. Восьмое чудо света, не иначе».

Виктор засмеялся, целуя нос Юри.

\- Ну, не всегда же парень может выжигать глаза актрисе раскаленной добела кочергой, а потом умереть от удушения, и все это по книге, - заметил он. Юри закатил глаза и обнял Виктора за шею, чтобы прижаться к его губам.

В животе появилось знакомое ощущение бабочек. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Виктор взглянул на медленное трепетание ресниц Юри под кухонным светом.

\- Сколько раз мы уже целовались? – протянул он задумчиво.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Сбился со счета», - показал он.

\- Тогда почему каждый раз ощущается как первый?

Юри снова пожал плечами.

«Потому что ты неисправимый романтик?» – поинтересовался он.

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Ты только заметил?

 «Уверен, это заметили все, кто читал твои работы», - отозвался Юри серьезно.

\- Черт, а я-то думал, что утонченно описываю романтику, - Виктор усмехнулся, уже скучая по теплу тела Юри, потому что тот отстранился, чтобы закрыть дверь. Он взял копию сценария Юри, исписанную заметками и поправками. – Ты неплохо постарался, - отметил он.

 «В основном заметки о подаче», - ответил Юри, пожимая плечами.

\- Что ж, отвлекись ненадолго, - предложил Виктор, - потому что я собираюсь скоро поставить пирог в духовку, и мне нужны будут твои отзывы.

Юри кивнул с улыбкой и занес сумку в комнату Виктора. Тот ощутил, как сердце пропускает удар, и последовал в комнату за Юри, который доставал свои вещи – их бы хватило на неделю. При осознании этого все внутри Виктора перевернулось.

\- Многовато вещей на одну ночь, - сказал он, стараясь звучать невозмутимо.

Юри покачал головой.

«Это на неделю, - подтвердил он. – В пятницу на набережной будет концерт, в субботу – как минимум две вечеринки на Боухилл, а с утра в воскресенье – выставка волынок на пирсе».

Виктор хохотнул.

\- Не фанат волынок?

 «Не когда я пытаюсь поспать», - хмурясь, ответил Юри.

\- Логично, - усмехнулся Виктор. – Хорошо, крепись. Сейчас поставлю пирог в духовку.

Через несколько минут они оба сидели на кухне и дожидались, пока испечется пирог – Виктор лениво печатал текст в ноутбуке, а Юри снова писал что-то в сценарии. Виктор поднял взгляд, когда Маккачин начал приставать к Юри с лаской и почесываниями, и улыбнулся, увидев, что Юри поддался ему.

Уже в который раз он осознал, как сильно хочет, чтобы это стало частью его повседневной жизни. Чтобы Юри был с ним, жил с ним в одном доме – это желание переполняло грудь Виктора легкостью, которую он не мог описать. Вот так люди находят своего единственного? Глядя на него через кухонный стол и осознавая, что хотят провести с этим человеком всю оставшуюся жизнь?

Каждый день тоскливое желание постоянства и страх недолговечности сталкивались в его сознании всё сильнее. Помотав головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей, Виктор попытался сконцентрироваться на словах, которые печатал.

Постепенно запах пирога наполнил коттедж. Маккачин радостно залаял, хотя Виктор не собирался давать ему пирога — он и так дал ему немного ягод из начинки, и Маккачин до сих пор не закончил есть клубнику, лежащую в миске. Юри же, с другой стороны, уже доставал из холодильника взбитые сливки, а заодно тарелки и ложки из шкафа.

Когда зазвонил таймер на телефоне, Виктор достал пирог из духовки и положил его охлаждаться на кухонную стойку. Они отрезали пару кусков и украсили их взбитыми сливками, и щёки Юри раскраснелись от удовольствия, когда он откусил кусочек.

«Очень вкусно», - сообщил он.

 «Спасибо», - показал Виктор. Юри, откусывая еще кусочек, широко улыбнулся.

 «Не знаю, за что больше благодарить – за внимательность к деталям во время исследований или за то, что ты решил писать про пекущих пироги хоккеистов», - пошутил он, доедая, и Виктор рассмеялся, не сдержавшись.

\- Думаю, и за то и за то вместе, - сказал он.

Юри пожал плечами. Виктор смотрел, как он отрезает себе еще кусок пирога, ощущая в животе тех же бабочек, что и раньше. Улыбаясь, он подцепил немного взбитых сливок с нового кусочка Юри и мазнул ими его по носу. Юри поднял на него взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, а затем Виктор склонился и слизнул крем.

Глаза Юри заметно потемнели. Виктор ощутил, как дрожь пробежала по телу.

Очень скоро пирог и тексты лежали забытыми на столе, а Юри сидел у Виктора на коленях, жарко и жадно прижимаясь к его губам. И Виктор мог лишь тяжело опереться на одновременно стол и стул, застонав в поцелуй, когда Юри нарочно потерся о него. Его руки бродили по телу Юри, скрытому тканью, до боли желая ощутить вместо ткани гладкую кожу.

И, словно читая мысли Виктора (что происходило пугающе часто; это какая-то сила шелки?), Юри прервал поцелуй и стянул с себя футболку через голову, и неожиданно перед глазами Виктора было только его тело, слегка загоревшее под шотландским летним солнцем. В нем соблюдалась гармония между острыми углами ключиц и груди и мягкостью торса. Виктор знал, что за лето Юри слегка набрал вес, потому что стал меньше плавать, но все равно он был потрясающе красив, и у Виктора замерло дыхание, когда он прикусил губу и опустил на него взгляд.

Юри потянулся, словно намереваясь снять очки, но Виктор покачал головой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты четко меня видел, - тихо сказал он.

Юри закусил губу, но кивнул. Виктор склонился за поцелуем, и Юри ответил, обнимая его за плечи. Его губы все еще были сладкими от ягод и сливок; Виктор целовал его настолько долго, насколько мог, а когда отстранился – принялся целовать его шею и ключицы, уложив ладони чуть ниже лопаток.

Когда губы Виктора коснулись местечка между шеей и плечом, Юри тяжело выдохнул. Виктор поставил метку и двинулся по ключицам к груди. Он уже видел ее, конечно, запомнил ее гладь и изгибы через ткань футболки, но впервые Юри позволял ему касаться ее и целовать, и сама мысль об этом вызывала теплую дрожь по всему телу.

\- Что скажешь, если мы перейдем в другое место? – прошептал он у груди Юри и поднял голову как раз когда тот кивнул. И хотя все тело начало пылать от жажды прикосновений Юри, едва он слез с его колен, всего за минуту они добрались до спальни, закрывая за собой двери, чтобы никто не пришел не вовремя, и Юри сел на его кровать, дожидаясь, пока Виктор расстегнет рубашку.

 «Иди ко мне», - показал Юри, едва рубашка Виктора отправилась на пол, и Виктор послушно забрался на постель, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от бедер Юри, и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, замечая посверкивающие карие глаза и горячую улыбку. Виктор ощутил себя снова _молодым_ – словно он какой-то похотливый подросток, впервые целующийся с нравящимся ему человеком. И от того, как Юри поманил его пальцем и притянул к себе, целуя в шею, кровь Виктора _пела_.

\- Боже, - выдохнул он в губы Юри, когда тот отстранился, - если бы народ в городе знал, какой ты в постели, мне бы пришлось отгонять людей, пытающихся тебя у меня украсть.

Плечи Юри слегка дрогнули. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Виктора, пальцами вырисовывая у него на спине сердечки, и настоящее сердце Виктора билось чаще с каждым новым.

\- Знаю, звучит собственнически, а я не должен собственничать, и все же. Ты же знаешь, что Кристоф зовет тебя прелестным малышом, да?

В ответ он получил раздраженный и вместе с тем теплый взгляд, и Юри укоряюще потянул его за волосы, словно не веря, что он говорит о Кристофе, когда они тут полуголые в постели. И Виктор рассмеялся, расцеловывая лицо Юри извиняющимися поцелуями, отчего у него сползли очки.

\- Затыкаюсь, - сказал он, спускаясь поцелуями по шее Юри к его груди. Рука в его волосах сжалась, и Виктор улыбнулся, не отрываясь от поцелуев. Его язык обвел сосок Юри, и тот сжал пальцы сильнее, а его дыхание прервалось.

Ощутив это, Виктор обхватил сосок губами, проходясь языком по чувствительной коже. Он проделал то же и со вторым соском, наслаждаясь судорожной дрожью дыхания Юри, и двинулся поцелуями ниже. Так он ощущал возбуждение Юри, упирающееся ему в живот, даже через одежду, и на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, не ощущает ли Юри того же у своего бедра.

Он слегка двинул бедрами, заинтересованный, и Юри резко вздохнул.

\- Прости, - извинился Виктор, но Юри покачал головой, рукой пытаясь расстегнуть молнию джинсов. Виктор отстранился от Юри, пока тот стаскивал с себя штаны, и пытался не смотреть на очевидный бугорок на его нижнем белье.

Юри закончил избавляться от штанов и ожидающе поглядел на Виктора – тот сглотнул и встал с кровати, чтобы тоже раздеться. Из них двух именно у него было больше опыта в этом; тогда почему же _сейчас_ он действует так неуклюже? Но вскоре он снова оказался на кровати – сел на бедра Юри и поглядел на него, очарованный румянцем на щеках и отражающимся в очках светом.

\- Как далеко ты хочешь сегодня зайти? – спросил он тихо. Жару внутри него _нужно_ было знать. Конечно, есть много способов кончить, и он был полностью готов потом в одиночестве дрочить в душе, если придется, но…

Юри пожал плечами.

«Я сообщу, если не захочу продолжать», - показал он.

\- Разумно, - пробормотал Виктор. Когда Юри снял очки и отложил их на тумбочку, Виктор вновь накрыл его губы своими. На мгновение его грудь коснулась Юри, и Виктор ощутил пробежавшую по телу дрожь, а затем неожиданно мир перевернулся, и он ощутил, как в спину упирается мягкое одеяло. Над ним было лицо Юри, в свете, льющемся из окна, похожее на луну. У Виктора было лишь несколько секунд, чтобы вдохнуть, а затем весь кислород покинул легкие от очередного поцелуя Юри.

Все было словно в первый раз. Виктор едва успел перевести дыхание, как Юри принялся целовать шею, двигаясь вниз, прикусывая кожу – сильно – у ключицы. Виктор резко вздохнул, вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло, потрясенный. Он знал, что Юри любит грубовато целоваться, но такое?

 (Он не знал, может ли у него стоять еще сильнее.)

Юри языком провел до его груди, проводя зубами по соскам Виктора. Тот ощутил стон, сорвавшийся с губ, даже не осознав, что стонет. Сейчас он мог лишь пытаться контролировать себя, отвлекаясь от скользящего по его животу языка, потому что понимал, что если не отвлечется, то попросту…

Губы Юри исчезли с кожи. Виктор открыл глаза. Юри смотрел на него любопытным, темным взглядом; Виктор ощутил, как по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

\- Ч-что-то не так? – выдохнул он.

Юри покачал головой и снова поцеловал его, крепко и грубо. В этот раз Виктор чуть прикусил его губу, и стон, который он получил в награду, словно прошел напрямую к паху, потому что, как выяснилось, у него _мог_ стоять сильнее, и это приносило ебаную _агонию_.

А затем что-то в нем наконец _лопнуло_ , и он вновь перевернулся, прижимаясь к губам Юри и вжимаясь в него бедрами, чтобы наказать. Он брал, и брал, и _брал_ , как бьющиеся о берег волны, уносящие с собой в море песок. В каждый поцелуй он вкладывал частичку надежд и отчаяния, которые испытывал с того раза, как впервые увидел Юри – всю его тоску, все жгущее _желание_ выплескивалось из него неистовыми поцелуями, пощипываниями, укусами. Он помечал с почти что диким удовлетворением каждый сантиметр тела Юри неопровержимыми доказательствами, что _Виктор Никифоров был здесь_.

И, ох, как же Юри _расцветал_ от этого. Его ногти царапали спину Виктора, и он отвечал на каждый укус, каждый поцелуй, каждое касание. Впервые в жизни Виктор ощущал себя по-настоящему чьим-то, словно с каждым движением тела понимая, что он принадлежит только лишь Юри Кацуки. От мыслей об этом голова кружилась, сердце заходилось, а в животе носились бабочки. Он никогда бы не подумал, что ему так _понравится_ чувствовать себя присвоенным. Юри царапал его спину, целовал шею, прикусывал ухо, и перед глазами Виктора стоял белый туман от головокружительной смеси боли и удовольствия.

Когда Виктор поцеловал Юри снова, ощущая на языке вкус ягод, он почти забыл собственное имя. И когда он вновь вжался в его бедра своими, оргазм накрыл его так, словно мир ушел из-под ног, и он падал среди звезд, не видя нигде земли.

Юри потянулся к нему навстречу, вновь обнимая его и прижимаясь к нему лбом, напоминая ему, кто он и где. Виктор выдохнул имя Юри, словно молитву, и дыхание судорожно сорвалось с губ, когда он открыл глаза и увидел влагу на своем белье и раскрасневшиеся щеки и вздымающуюся грудь Юри.

\- А ты?.. – пробормотал Виктор. Юри покачал головой. Виктор ощутил вину, обрушивающуюся на него ледяной водой. Эгоист, как и всегда.

\- Я могу… - начал он, но Юри покачал головой и кивнул в сторону ванной. Виктор сглотнул, больше всего на свете желая свернуться в комочек и забыть о собственном существовании. Глупый, эгоистичный, _инфантильный_.

\- Прости, - сказал он.

 « _Зато я увидел, как ты теряешь контроль_ , - вывел Юри на его спине, усмехаясь. – _Стоило того_ ».

\- Но ты не… - Юри прервал его, коснувшись губами уголка его губ. Мягко, тихо, прощая. Виктор ощутил, как узел в груди слегка ослабевает.

 « _Мне сложнее_ , - пояснил Юри, едва ощутимо проводя пальцами по лопаткам Виктора. – _Тебе нужно было использовать руки_ ».

\- Я все еще могу сделать это прямо сейчас, если позволишь, - отозвался Виктор, хотя и не убрал рук с плеч Юри. Тот, усмехаясь, опять перевернулся, усаживаясь на бедра Виктора; взгляд того вновь наткнулся на бугорок в паху Юри – наполовину голодно, наполовину виновато. Юри едва ощутимо двинул бедрами, и его дыхание прервалось.

\- Это что, способность шелки? Быть неестественно талантливым в этом? – поинтересовался Виктор.

Темные глаза Юри шаловливо засияли.

«Уж ты бы хотел это знать», - показал он.

\- Ты ужасный любитель дразниться.

 « _Если так подумать_ , - протянул Юри, вновь сдвигая бедра и судорожно вздыхая, а затем выписывая на груди Виктора следующие слова: - _Серая Дева упоминала, что ее любовник был, цитирую, “сверхъестественно одаренным в постели”_ ».

Виктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Повезло мне, да? – протяжно произнес он, а затем сел, обхватывая ладонями лицо Юри и притягивая его, чтобы снова поцеловать. Пальцы Юри вплелись в его волосы, и Виктор застонал, ощущая, как пальцы тянут пряди.

А потом его вновь толкнули на одеяло, но в этот раз Юри слез.

«В следующий раз, - показал Юри, - позволю тебе прикоснуться нормально».

Виктор ощутил, как от этого обещания сердце в груди забилось чуть быстрее.

\- В следующий раз я не кончу в трусы, как какой-то подросток, - предупредил он.

 «Смею надеяться», - отозвался Юри и – _черт бы его побрал_ – подмигнул ему через плечо перед тем как скрыться в ванной. Виктор плюхнулся обратно на кровать, с хриплым стоном закрывая лицо ладонями. Конечно, он уже был отчасти возбужден малейшим намеком на большее, и ему пришлось рьяно заставлять себя не слушать то, что Юри делает в ванной, чтобы не дать мыслям уйти в сторону.

Когда Юри, широко зевая, вышел из ванной в старой футболке Виктора из СПбГУ, Виктор моментально проскользнул мимо него с полным намерением принять настолько холодный душ, насколько это возможно. Правда, перед тем как включить воду, он услышал, как Юри открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Маккачина, и он был этому почти что благодарен – с псом в комнате было мало шансов поддаться искушению.

К тому времени, как Виктор вышел из ванной, полностью готовый ко сну, Юри дремал с Маккачином в руках. Теперь поцелуи были мягкими и сонными – касания языков и губ были медленными, и все же пальцы на ногах Виктора поджимались. Как только он отстранился от Юри, то двинулся короткими нежными поцелуями от его щеки к уху и обнял, утыкаясь в основание шеи и прижимая к себе.

И его разум скользнул с пути обычных беспокойных мыслей, пока он засыпал, держа в объятиях Юри и Маккачина.

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/zMdhcI7.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Я бы мог просыпаться так каждое утро

* * *

Первым, что увидел Виктор утром, были глаза Юри, загадочные, но теплые, наблюдающие за ним в тишине. Несколько секунд он просто лежал так, довольствуясь взглядом в ответ, но потом Юри разрушил иллюзию, морща нос и высовывая язык, и Виктор рассмеялся.

Послышался лай, и голова Маккачина высунулась из-под одеяла на уровне пояса Юри, и Виктор со смешком потянулся и растрепал его шерсть.

\- Доброе утро двум моим самым любимым мальчикам, - заявил он, и Юри с улыбкой закатил глаза.

 «Доброе утро», - показал он.

\- Ты все это время смотрел, как я сплю? – поинтересовался Виктор, придвигаясь к лицу Юри, чтобы поцеловать. Юри охотно поддался ему, выдыхая ему в губы, когда они отстранились.

 «Может, последние несколько минут», - показал он, когда Виктор снова открыл глаза, и мужчина усмехнулся, протягивая руку и убирая прядь волос Юри ему за ухо.

Они полежали так еще немного, и постепенно Виктор осознал, что по окну у постели стучит дождь.

\- Все утро дождь? – спросил он. Юри кивнул. Виктор надул губы. – Теперь я вообще не хочу вставать.

 «Так не вставай», - отозвался Юри, мягко переплетая их пальцы и снова целуя Виктора, и ему показалось, что он тает.

\- Черт, - неожиданно сказал он, распахивая глаза и садясь. – Мы вчера оставили взбитые сливки на столе?

Плечи Юри затряслись в безмолвном смехе. Виктор сморщил нос и, поднявшись, направился на кухню – отчасти чтобы помыть вчерашнюю посуду (и убедиться, что сливки убраны в холодильник, где им и место), отчасти чтобы накормить Маккачина. Наполнив его миски, Виктор отрезал кусочек пирога и подогрел его, а затем унес обратно в спальню, чтобы съесть.

\- Просто на всякий случай, - пояснил он, забираясь обратно на кровать, и Юри усмехнулся, обнимая Виктора за шею и вновь его целуя.

Они провели утро в тепле под одеялом, пока дождь стучал в окна. Продолжили историю Джека и Ториано, выделяя некоторые строки новыми поцелуями, пока в животе Виктора не расползся теплый спутанный комок чувств, а щеки Юри не раскраснелись. И когда хмурый утренний свет упал на лицо Юри, Виктор ощутил, как забилось в груди сердце и запутались в горле слова, каждое из которых ужасало и захватывало больше предыдущего.

 « _О чем думаешь?_ » - поинтересовался Юри, выписывая вопрос на полях их истории, пока придумывал свое предложение. Он приютился в объятии Виктора, свернувшись у него под боком и опираясь на плечи. Виктор прижался губами к виску Юри, с улыбкой вдыхая запах его волос.

\- О том, каково просыпаться с тобой каждое утро, - ответил он и ощутил у своих губ улыбку Юри.

На эту неделю Юри отменил все свои обязанности. Большую часть пятницы они провели в постели, каждый раз отрезая себе по кусочку пирога, когда хотели есть. Виктор принес в кровать ноутбук, и они посмотрели несколько фильмов вместе с Маккачином, лежащим между ними, и Юри раздраженно вздыхал каждый раз, когда персонажи делали что-нибудь глупое. Виктору нравилось просто наблюдать за игрой света и тени на лице Юри и целовать его щеки, когда он выглядел слишком уж взволнованно.

Днем они вышли выгулять Маккачина и заглянуть проведать Юру в кафе-мороженом. Дождь был мельче, чем утром, но Виктор все равно взял с собой зонт и задрожал, когда Юри прильнул к его боку под ним. Маккачин отбегал от них, чтобы обнюхать каждый столб и перила, радостно лая, пока шлепал по лужам набережной.

Когда они зашли в кафе, помещение полнилось звуками акустической гитары. Отабек у прилавка водил по струнам, напевая под нос что-то мягкое, а Юра наблюдал за ним. Виктор рассмеялся при виде выражения лица юноши – он никогда не видел такой мягкости на его лице.

Но он тут же нахмурился, едва заметив их.

\- Оу, какая радость, Поросенок с Псиной пришли поднимать мне настроение, - уронил он.

\- Я думал, что я поднимаю тебе настроение, - заметил Отабек, хитро приподнимая бровь.

\- Ты – да. Они – нет, - сказал Юра. – Чего вам? – добавил он.

\- Клубничный молочный коктейль, пожалуйста, - весело сказал Виктор.

Юра громко застонал.

\- Чтобы вы тут передо мной целовались-миловались? Я лучше себе глаза выковыряю, спасибо, - но он все равно потащился выполнять заказ, и Виктор оставил деньги на столе и повел Юри с Маккачином к ближайшему столику.

Лицо Юры было светлым, как грозовая туча, когда он поставил перед ними коктейль (красиво украшенный вишенкой).

\- Наслаждайтесь, - сказал он и удалился за прилавок. Виктор рассмеялся. Юри без лишних промедлений взял вишенку и положил в рот.

\- Итак, - заметил Виктор, приступив к коктейлю и кивнув в сторону гитары. – Отабек тоже участвует в фестивале?

\- Записаться уже нельзя, - ответил Отабек. – К тому же, я здесь только на это лето.

\- Ах, - сказал Виктор. – Я тоже здесь только на этот год. Хотя, должен спросить – не хочешь остаться здесь?

Отабек, поразмышляв, пожал плечами.

\- Здесь все отличается от Казахстана, - ответил он.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Да ладно, правда что ли, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, в лучшую сторону?

Отабек замычал, подтверждая, а затем снова провел по струнам. Когда он начал мягко петь, Юра с Юри отвлеклись от собственного разговора. Кажется, это была мелодия собственного сочинения – в ней было не много слов, но она задевала в Викторе что-то, что словами описать было нельзя.

Даже Маккачин застыл, пока Отабек пел. Виктор подумал о маленьких могилах и шуме волн, о старинных шотландских балладах, пылящихся в памяти.

\- _Любовь моя, я обручусь с тобой кольцом, с тобой кольцом, любовь моя, я обручусь с тобой…_ \- слова вырвались у него без всякого приглашения. Виктор пробормотал их под ритм мелодии, ощущая в ответ, как Юри сжимает его руку. Он улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к нему и целуя в волосы, а странная печаль мелодии Отабека пронизывала до костей.

Когда Отабек допел, они зааплодировали. Тот улыбнулся на мгновение, а затем продолжил перебирать струны. Юри дразняще усмехнулся Юре, который показал в ответ средний палец.

\- Давно ты играешь на гитаре, Отабек? – спросил Виктор.

Отабек поднял голову от струн и пожал плечами.

\- Восемь лет, - ответил он.

\- Ты был очень хорош на танцах в середине лета; брал уроки музыки?

Отабек замычал, постукивая по гитаре после очередного аккорда.

\- Когда был помладше, занимался пианино, - сказал он. – У моего дяди в Алматы есть магазин пианино, так что я заходил после школы и вместе с ним играл на некоторых. И от него же узнал кое-что о том, как настраивать пианино.

Лицо Юри просветлело.

«Ты можешь попросить его глянуть на твое пианино!» - показал он Виктору, и тот усмехнулся.

 «Пожалуй», - ответил он и обернулся к Отабеку. – В коттедже, который я снимаю, есть старое пианино. Оно расстроено; как думаешь, сможешь на него взглянуть?

Отабек пожал плечами.

\- Посмотрим, что можно сделать, - предложил он.

\- Чудесно, - произнес Виктор. – Могу возместить тебе все твои труды. Когда ты зайдешь?

\- Через неделю, - влез Юра. – На следующих выходных у нас охота на чудовищ.

\- Мама говорила, что это просто поездка по озерам, - сказал Отабек.

\- Ага, но на самом деле она имела в виду, что мы сфотографируем Несси, - сказал Юра. – Давай, будет весело. Мы станем знаменитыми.

Отабек усмехнулся, вновь принимаясь перебирать струны.

\- Раз ты так говоришь, - легко произнес он, и Виктор улыбнулся, глядя на них из-за коктейля.

В субботу дождь так и не прекратился. Виктор заплатил Пхичиту за доставку продуктов, приготовил еду и занялся давно откладываемыми делами, пока Юри сидел за кухонным столом с одной из своих тетрадей, которую захлопывал каждый раз, когда Виктор заходил в комнату. Это одновременно очаровывало и раздражало, но Виктор старался этого не показывать.

Пхичит пришел после обеда, когда Виктор развешивал в гостиной одежду на просушку. Парень весь так и расплывался в улыбке, вынося продукты из багажника своей небольшой машины; Виктор выбрался на улицу с зонтом, чтобы помочь ему забрать продукты, пока они не вымокли под дождем.

\- Где Юри? – спросил Пхичит, едва Виктор закрыл дверь. Юри появился через мгновение из кухни и подошел помочь Пхичиту занести все. Развешенные Виктором вещи заколыхались, когда они проходили мимо; Виктор вернулся к своим носкам, прислушиваясь к рассказу Пхичита о дизайне костюмов от Гоши.

Это была часть того, как его жизнь пересекалась с другой. Жизнь Юри с его жизнью. Пусть даже у них почти одинаковый круг общения, действуют в нем они все равно по-разному. Пхичиту можно заказать доставку продуктов, но еще он друг Юри, и у него столько же права на время Юри, сколько и у Виктора.

И все же странно было наблюдать, как реальная жизнь закрадывается в его идеалистические мысли о принадлежащем только ему Юри, живущем с ним в коттедже у моря. У него никогда не получалось совмещать фантазии с реальностью, когда дело доходило до отношений – поэтому его интрижки ими и оставались. Интрижками. Ярко пылающие мгновения урагана страсти, и каждая встреча была посвящена только им двоим и больше никому, и остальная их жизнь не имела никакого влияния.

И как только кто-то начинал предлагать что-то более постоянное – как только хоть что-то, напоминающее проблему начало проклевываться из золотистого сияния их отношений, - Виктор уходил. Тогда его книги были для него важнее. Он направлял свои эмоции в слова, сплетая тексты о том, что могло бы быть, и о счастливых концовках, но никогда не искал своей собственной. Заниматься любовью легко. Сама любовь сложнее.

Когда Виктор вошел в кухню, Пхичит с Юри обернулись к нему. Виктор жестом показал им продолжать и начал готовить обед, пользуясь принесенными Пхичитом продуктами. Среди них были креветки и руккола – он мог бы сделать пасту с креветками в чесночном соусе. Ими он и занялся, качая каждый раз, когда Пхичит предлагал помочь им с Юри.

Многими вещами, о которых он узнал из своих исследований, как оказалось, можно было заниматься, с головой уйдя в свои мысли. Готовка не всегда была одной из них, но этот рецепт был простым. Постоянно повторяющийся процесс очистки креветок помогал ему думать. Постепенно звуки разговора Пхичита с Юри – точнее, слова Пхичита и затем паузы, во время которых тот читал ответы, - превратились в легкое бормотание на фоне.

«Стоит ли он этого?»

Эта мысль пробежала в его сознании, кажется, впервые. Рефлекторным ответом было «Конечно же, идиот», но Виктор заглянул дальше, продолжая раздумывать над вопросом.

Что выделяло Юри Кацуки из общей толпы? Что в нем делало каждый поцелуй по ощущениям как первый, а каждое касание – как последнее? И когда он сделает каждую частичку тела Юри Кацуки своей, изменятся ли эти мысли?

Вода для пасты на плите бурлила и волновалась, как и чувства внутри. Виктор положил рядом с кастрюлей деревянную ложку и высыпал макароны, молча считая удары собственного сердца. Страх разлуки был не нов для него, но сейчас он впервые чувствовал его по отношению к чужому человеку. Он столько раз разбивал сердца, но теперь до ужаса боялся, что сердце разобьют ему. Даже если он знает, что Юри не сделает ничего подобного в ближайшее время, где-то внутри все равно сидел страх, что это неизбежно.

 «Стоит ли он этого?» – вновь подумал Виктор, глядя в сторону Пхичита и Юри, которые теперь искали видео с хомячками на Ютубе. Вечерний свет проникал в кухонные окна, отчего смеющийся Юри казался почти что неземным существом.

Юри неожиданно заметил его.

«Виктор, иди сюда и посмотри», - жестами показал он, и Виктор молча подошел, смеясь, когда Юри показал ему видео с хомячком с картонной трубой на голове, бегающим по клетке и врезающимся во все подряд. Улыбка Юри смягчила его, успокоила страхи и сомнения, роящиеся в голове, пусть и ненадолго. Он прижался губами к макушке Юри, игнорируя щелчок камеры телефона Пхичита, и вернулся к плите, чтобы закончить с едой.

Когда он вечером провожал Пхичита до дверей, тот остановил его прямо у порога.

\- Кажется, ты слегка расстроен моему приходу, - заметил он.

\- Нет, - тут же сказал Виктор, как всегда спокойно улыбаясь.

Пхичит не поверил ему ни капли.

\- Не смотри на меня так, Виктор. Ты живешь здесь несколько месяцев; я знаю, когда ты улыбаешься просто из вежливости.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Я над этим работаю, - признал он. – Я не – я знаю, ты его друг, так что…

\- Ага, - прервал его Пхичит. – Я был его другом с момента, как приехал в местный университет. Что, как ты знаешь, куда дольше, чем его знаешь ты.

Виктор вдохнул, готовясь к неизбежному.

Но Пхичит улыбнулся.

\- Я рад, что ты у него есть, - сказал он. – У Юри всегда были проблемы с самовыражением. Он выступал на фестивале, только потому что знал, что мы там будем, но мир публицистики для него слишком большой и пугающий, и он уже пару раз обжигался, пока был с Сент-Эндрюссе. Так что хорошо, что ты интересуешься его творчеством, как и… другими его талантами.

Виктор выдохнул. Но Пхичит поднял руку, и он вновь напрягся.

\- Тем не менее, остальные часто обсуждают, не используешь ли ты его как эмоциональный материал для своей новой книги. В смысле, теперь я вижу, что ты относишься к этим отношениям серьезнее, чем мы думали, но… - Пхичит замолчал, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. Виктор подождал, пытаясь понять, когда взгляд Пхичита стал таким непреклонным.

Через какое-то время Пхичит кивнул.

\- Не причини ему боли, - сказал он, и Виктор понадеялся, что тяжелое чувство внутри не отражается на его лице. Оно становилось все хуже и хуже с того дня, как он посмотрел спектакль; мозг все время повторял, что он забыл что-то. Но Виктор не знал, что это и почему он это забыл, и даже какое отношение это имеет к его нынешнему счастью.

\- Я стараюсь, - ответил он, потому что больше ответить было нечего. У него слишком много недостатков, слишком много человеческих черт для Юри, и, кажется, все об этом знают.

Пхичит замычал, принимая ответ.

\- Скажешь, когда будет свадьба, - пошутил он, и Виктор засмеялся. Пхичит развернулся, направляясь под легким вечерним дождем к своей машине. Открыв дверь, он помахал, и Виктор махнул в ответ, заходя в дом только когда Пхичит отъехал.

Юри снова сидел и писал за кухонным столом, и хотя в этот раз он притянул тетрадь ближе к себе и навис над ней, полностью он ее закрывать не стал. Виктор улыбнулся и повернулся к раковине, полной посуды.

\- Я не буду просить тебя показать мне что-то, что ты не хочешь показывать, - сказал он и краем уха услышал облегченный выдох.

В эту ночь Виктор не мог уснуть, ворочаясь на своей половине кровати, пока Юри спал рядом. Все тот же вопрос заполнял тишину спальни, пока не начало казаться, что он почти что кричит Виктору в уши.

Он жалел, что даже задал его себе. Лучше бы он просто принял свою рефлекторную реакцию и забыл о нем. Но вот он лежит с сердцем, готовым взорваться от месяцев издевательств, а ответа все нет и нет.

Он повернул голову к тумбочке, где на тетради лежали очки Юри, и в голову пришла идея.

Виктор тихо выбрался из постели и также тихо прошел по дому. Он пробрался мимо призрачно трепещущего сушащегося белья в гостиной и прошел в кабинет. Схватив ноутбук со стола и принеся его на кухню, Виктор прислушался к жужжанию холодильника и шороху посудомойки, садясь за стол и начиная писать. Он изливал на страницу свои страхи, тревоги и надежды, его тошнило чувствами через слова. Так было легче – всегда было легче – выписать мысли на лист, подавить эмоции более отстраненной формой самовыражения. Слова могут быть поняты по-другому читателем, могут быть отделены и соединены с другим контекстом.

Этими словами он исписывал страницу за страницей, и закончил только когда небо за окном стало менять цвет с темно-синего на серо-голубой. Сохранив документ и закрыв ноутбук, Виктор тихонько пробрался в спальню, и на душе его было спокойней, чем долгое время до этого.

Юри сонно приоткрыл глаз, когда он забрался обратно в постель. «Где ты был?» - просил он жестами, слегка заторможенными со сна. Виктор коснулся губами его лба.

\- Я думал о тебе, - сказал он.

 «Это не ответ», - отозвался Юри.

\- Знаю, - произнес Виктор.

 «Расскажешь мне утром», - предложил Юри.

\- Расскажу, - пообещал Виктор и закрыл глаза.

В то утро, когда Юри зашел на кухню с «Вестником Торвилль Коув» в руках, с волосами, все еще спутанными со сна, Виктор указал на себя, скрестил ладони перед сердцем, и указал на него.

\- Переезжай ко мне, - добавил он.

Юри выронил газету и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

* * *

**Наблюдение за тюленями в Торвилль Коув?**  
автор поста  **arosiehaze** ,  
_Метачен, США_  |  _13 августа 2016 @ 18:00_

Привет, форум путешественников, у меня короткий вопрос. Я в путешествии по Уэстерн-Хайлендс и на следующей неделе буду в Торвилль Коув, и мне просто интересно, с какой вероятностью я увижу «Кацудона» и других тюленей. Если увижу, я бы хотел узнать, откуда лучше всего на них смотреть.

Спасибо!  
Роуз

—————

 **kazliin**  
_Торвилль Коув, Великобритания | 13 августа 2016 @ 18:32_  
Привет, Роуз, это хорошо, что ты к нам приедешь! К сожалению, в последнее время Кацудон не объявлялся, но летом в Торвилль Коув приплывают много других тюленей, особенно сейчас, когда дело идет к периоду линьки. Небольшой пляж под Мысом Торвилля очень популярен у мамочек с их щенками; он обычно закрыт на сезон линьки и деторождения, хотя все равно мало кто рискует спускаться туда по развалившейся лесенке! Если ты достаточно смелая, то можно понаблюдать с середины лестницы; если нет, то есть круизы по гавани, на которых тебя подвезут достаточно близко. Еще тюленей можно посмотреть со скал Мыса Торвилля и Мыса Влюбленных, но тогда тебе точно придется брать лодку! Надеюсь, это помогло!

 **laurenplusscott**  
_Дувр, Великобритания | 13 августа 2016 @ 18:48_  
Кто-нибудь еще грустит от того, что Кацудон перестал появляться? Весь город кричит об их особенном местном тюлене, а теперь его и не найти :(

 **jenholmes**  
_Детройт, США | 14 августа 2016 @ 1:20_  
Заставляет задуматься, реален ли Кацудон, или это следующая Несси ;)

 **phamster**  
_Торвилль Коув, Великобритания | 14 августа 2016 @ 3:59_  
пРОСТИТЕ;;; кацудон очень даже реален в инстаграме куча фоток. иногда он просто уплывает на время чтобы прокормиться в океане но всегда возвращается так что кто знает

 **laurenplusscott**  
_Дувр, Великобритания | 14 августа 2016 @ 11:44_  
Просто мне кажется лицемерным, что город поднял такую шумиху вокруг своего тюленя, и в итоге показать-то нечего, пусть это и не вина тюленя

 **phamster**  
_Торвилль Коув, Великобритания | 14 августа 2016 @ 13:27_  
слушай я настолько же расстроен отсутствием кацудона как и ты ок, а я тут живу и у меня есть возможность увидеть появился ли он каждый день. но он не появляется. я думаю в последний раз мы видели его в июне после того как он подрался с другим тюленем. может у него просто больше времени уходит на поправку чем мы думали

 **arosiehaze**  
_Метачен, США_   _| 15 августа 2016 @ 15:09_  
Спасибо за все комментарии! Жаль слышать, что Кацудон пострадал! Желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления :)

* * *

Юри перевозил по одной коробке за раз, обычно принося их после репетиций. Он не приносил _все_ , конечно – на полках едва хватало места на книги Виктора, чего уж говорить о Юри, - но он перевез все самое важное: голубая кружка с пуделями стояла на кухне рядом с кружками Виктора, коробочка генмайчи добавилась в коллекцию чая Виктора, куча мягких игрушек теперь сидела на подоконниках в гостиной. Виктор даже пытался уговорить Юри привезти постеры, но Юри отказался. И все же, сейчас на столе в кабинете стояла фотография Юри с Викчаном рядом с фотографией семьи Виктора, а матрешки на камине сосуществовали с кокеши в ярких кимоно.

Теперь Юри уходил на вечерние репетиции из коттеджа Виктора, а возвращался поздно ночью, когда Виктор уже давно поужинал и писал за кухонным столом. Обычно Виктор разогревал ему еду, и Юри всегда благодарно улыбался и рассказывал о своем дне. Виктор невольно поглядывал на их куртки, висящие рядом у кухонной двери, и улыбался.

До этого момента он особо не осознавал, как сильно иногда Юри себя загружает – утром он постоянно ходил помогать Пхичиту, Юко или своим родителям, а затем шел на репетиции. В середине августа туристов слегка поубавилось, но в магазинах и ресторанах все равно было много народа, так что иногда утром Виктор ходил с Юри, чтобы составить ему компанию в толпе. И каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Юри, носящего коробки с Пхичитом или изучающего графики приливов с Юко, или даже дающего пять сияющему Кейджиро Минами, он ощущал, как влюбляется все сильнее.

Одно дело признавать это Юри, и совсем другое – признавать самому себе, каждый день подтверждать, что именно это он выбрал, что он сделал прыжок веры, пусть даже мозг продолжал говорить, что когда-нибудь даст о себе знать. Находить даже самые обыкновенные события жизни Юри чудесными и захватывающими – разве не это часть переплетения его жизни с жизнью Юри?

Хотя на репетиции с Юри он не ходил. Пхичит всегда был рад видеть его, когда он заходил за Юри после, и постоянно предлагал заглянуть на следующую репетицию и дать какие-нибудь советы перед началом последней недели, но Виктор всегда отказывался, каждый раз стараясь находить причину не смотреть пьесу до фестиваля. Юри не расспрашивал его в открытую, но Виктор ощущал его странный задумчивый взгляд каждый раз, когда он отклонял предложения Пхичита.

Хотя ему не придется долго об этом волноваться. Фестиваль должен был начаться через неделю, и после него вечера Юри вновь будут свободны. Они снова смогут проводить их вместе в бухточке, как и раньше, или на малом пляже, как только он откроется для посещения после линьки. К тому времени в город придет осень, и Виктор с нетерпением ждал того, что могли принести изменения времени года. Осень в Шотландии, когда листья деревьев обернутся во всевозможные приятные глазу яркие цвета, должна была быть завораживающей.

Он с нетерпением ждал возможности провести с Юри осень, печь с ним яблочные пироги, кутаться вместе с ним, когда дни станут короче и холоднее. Сейчас будущее казалось таким многообещающим; Юри, переезжающий к нему на постоянной основе, открывал новые мысли о том, как можно было бы провести вместе оставшийся год. Может, в этом году ему даже понравится отмечать свой день рождения, и от этой мысли в груди взрывалось что-то теплое.

Но сейчас все еще было лето, малый пляж все еще был закрыт, а весь его песок был занят приплывшими на лежбище тюленями. Виктор много вечеров провел на ступеньках, ведущих к ним, наблюдая за отдыхающими тюленями, отращивающими мех на зиму. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что ищет среди них Кацудона, и напоминал себе, что это невозможно – Юри до сих пор не нашел свою шкуру.

Одним вечером, пока Юри был на репетиции, в коттедж заглянули Отабек Алтын и Юра Плисецкий.

\- Мы пришли настроить пианино, - сказал Отабек вместо приветствия, и Виктор пропустил его и показал гостиную, где стояло старое пианино. Отабек поставил инструменты на скамью и открыл крышку, морщась при нажатии на клавиши.

\- Когда его в последний раз настраивали? – поинтересовался он.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Это надо спрашивать у владелицы коттеджа, - ответил он.

Отабек недовольно заворчал и открыл верхнюю крышку пианино.

\- Мне понадобится абсолютная тишина, - сказал он. Виктор с Юрой сели на диван, наблюдая, как Отабек открывает панель для настройки.

\- Вау, - выдохнул тот через мгновение. – Тут и правда нужно хорошо все прочистить. У тебя есть пылесос или что-то подобное?

\- Ага, кажется, в шкафу рядом с дверью, - сказал Виктор. Юра поднялся и дошел до шкафа, открывая его.

\- Не вижу, - повысил голос он.

\- Ищи глубже, - сказал Виктор. – Шкаф больше, чем ты думаешь; пылесос должен быть где-то у задней стенки.

Какое-то время он слышал, как копается в вещах Юра, а потом все движения полностью стихли.

А затем Юра вытащил из шкафа пылесос с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Он принес его Отабеку, не говоря ни слова, и тут же направился к Виктору. Все так же молча, подросток схватил Виктора за запястье с сокрушительной яростью и дотащил его до дверей шкафа, а затем ступил внутрь и вернулся, держа в руках гладкую черную шкуру.

\- Не хочешь объяснить _это_? – сладко поинтересовался Юра, и сердце Виктора обернулось в камень. 


	8. longing [тоска]

_Канун летнего солнцестояния подходит к концу. Темно. Где-то_ _вдалеке_ _люди танцуют всю ночь напролет. Звуки доносятся как из другой вселенной._

_В бухте тихо. Волны накатывают на берег. В темноте он спускается по лестнице. Доски скрипят и стонут под ногами. Песок трется о его кожу._

_Скоро начнут рождаться щенки. Пляж закроют. Тюлени будут отдыхать на камнях. Но они не похожи на Кацудона. Он останется на весь год. На весь год Кацудон оста…_

_Юри? От этого имени в сердце загорается пламя. Юри. Тайна. Загадка. Ему нужно знать. Ему нужно открыть его тайны._

_Но не будет ли это предательством?_

_Нет. Ему просто нужно знать правду._

* * *

\- Я… - Виктор попятился в сторону кабинета. – Я понятия не имею, что это.

\- Да ладно, - кисло бросил Юра, и в его глазах пылал адский огонь. Кинув взгляд на Отабека, он впихнул Виктора в кабинет и захлопнул двери. – То есть ты _не_ знаешь, что это шкура шелки? – прошипел он, едва двери закрылись.

\- Что? – прошептал Виктор.

\- Не строй из себя дурака, Никифоров! – оскалился Юра, тряся тюленьей шкурой. – Какого черта она забыла у тебя в шкафу?

\- Может, владелица оставила…

На этих словах Юра Плисецкий с пылающими голубовато-зелеными глазами швырнул в него шкуру. Виктор поймал ее, даже не сообразив, прошелся пальцами по грубому черному меху.

\- Когда ты ее забрал, - потребовал Юра низким убийственным голосом.

\- Что? – спросил Виктор.

Юра поднял руку, словно намереваясь ударить, но передумал.

Виктор все равно дрогнул.

\- Юра, клянусь, я понятия не имею – может, в середине лета? Мне приснилось, что я спустился на пляж и нашел тюленью шкуру, но я думал – я думал, что это просто сон, и я, может, просто дошел во сне до дивана, хотя я могу поклясться, что никогда раньше не ходил во сне –

\- Ты. Херов. _Идиот_ , - выдавил Юра, не давая ему закончить лепетать. – Ты читал истории моего дедушки. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как опасно настраивать против себя шелки. И вот, пожалуйста, ты, хренов тупой говнюк, _настраиваешь против себя шелки!_

\- Я не…

\- Как, блядь, ты мог _забыть_ , что взял шкуру шелки?!

\- Я… - Виктор нахмурился. – Откуда _ты_ знаешь, как выглядит шкура шелки? – поинтересовался он.

\- Не твое ебаное дело, - выплюнул Юра. В потянувшейся тишине Виктор услышал, как заработал пылесос. В его руках тяжело лежала шкура.

Теперь он вспомнил. Ощущение ее в руках, ее запах, холод воды, закручивающейся у его лодыжек. Виктор уложил шкуру на стол. Он не поднимал взгляд на Юру.

Следующий вопрос парня был мягче.

\- Он знает? – спросил он.

\- Кто? – уточнил Виктор.

\- Поросенок, - ответил Юри.

\- Ты знаешь, что он?.. – выдохнул Виктор.

\- Узнал, когда увидел, как он спасает твою жалкую задницу тогда весной, тупица, - прорычал Юра. – До этого я только подозревал. Сам знаешь, мой дедушка многое знает о шелки, - Юра произнес это со странной печалью на лице. Виктор подозревал, что Николай Плисецкий знает о шелки больше, чем его внук хочет рассказать.

\- Мне жаль, - произнес Виктор, не зная, за что извиняется. Скорее всего, за все.

\- Ты должен говорить это не мне, - сухо заметил Юра. Виктор посмотрел на шкуру, лежащую на столе. Она посверкивала, словно обвиняя его.

Он вздохнул и произнес:

\- Знаю.

\- Верни ее ему, - прорычал Юра. – Может, он поймет. Поросенок втрескался в тебя пиздец как. Может, в этот раз все будет по-другому.

У Виктора было смутное подозрение, что это не так, но он все равно улыбнулся и кивнул.

Звук пылесоса стал громче, когда Юра открыл двери кабинета и ушел, чтобы посмотреть, как Отабек чистит и настраивает пианино. Виктор не последовал за ним сразу же. Вместо этого он сложил шкуру в один из ящиков стола. Юри никогда сюда не заходит, а даже если зайдет, то ящики можно запереть. Так Виктор сможет отдать шкуру Юри, когда будет готов.

Проблема была в том, что он подозревал, что никогда не будет готов.

Когда Отабек закончил чистить пианино пылесосом и баллончиком сжатого воздуха, он принялся за настройку. Во всем коттедже стояла тишина, нарушаемая только звуком нажатых клавиш, к которому он прислушивался и подстраивал; тишина между Юрой и Виктором была густой, как патока. Виктор едва ли мог посмотреть в сторону Юры, не то что заговорить с ним. Вина вскипала внутри него каждый раз, когда он пытался, душа все слова, которые он мог бы сказать. Поэтому он не говорил ничего.

Отабек только закончил возвращать верхнюю панель пианино на место, когда задняя дверь коттеджа распахнулась, и ее порог перешагнул Юри, стряхивая с себя пальто и ставя сумку на кухонный стол. Сердце Виктора забилось в горле, а живот скрутило при виде шелки, но он понадеялся, что это не было написано у него на лице, когда Юри стащил с себя обувь, натянул любимые тапочки и подошел посмотреть на настройку пианино.

 «Привет, Юрио!» - показал он Юре, и тот ответил недовольным взглядом. Сердце Виктора замерло – была вероятность, что Юра раскроет его секрет через жестовый язык, потому что они оба знали, что Виктор не особо хорошо понимает быстро сменяющиеся жесты.

Но Юра ничего не показал. Он обернулся к Отабеку, проверяющему настроенные клавиши, с полным решительности лицом. Юри глянул на Виктора, хмурясь.

 «Сегодня он мрачнее обычного», - показал он.

Виктор пожал плечами.

«Даже не знаю, - показал он в ответ. – Мне он всегда мрачным кажется».

\- Закончил, - неожиданно произнес Отабек, закрывая крышку и стряхивая пыль с ладоней. Он пропылесосил пол вокруг пианино, везде, где осталась пыль после первоначальной чистки. Собрав инструменты и легко похлопав пианино, Отабек выпрямился и выжидающе глянул на Юру.

Виктор достал бумажник.

\- Сколько я тебе должен?.. – начал он, но Отабек покачал головой.

\- Просто услуга для друга Юры, - сказал он. Виктор бы порадовался тому, что его считают другом Юры, если бы пару часов назад тот не наорал на него. И точно – Юра только кинул на него взгляд и затем незаметно кивнул в сторону Юри, словно напоминая о том, что нужно сделать.

Виктор кивнул так же незаметно, но по ощущениям походило скорее на то, как ребенок согласился с ворчащим родителем. Пока что Юра принял ответ и обернулся к Отабеку.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – Дом Джей-Джея сам себя яйцами не закидает, понимаешь ли.

 «Почему вы не останетесь на ужин?» - спросил Юри.

\- Не строй из себя мамочку, Поросенок, - резко ответил Юра, сопровождая слова жестом, чтобы донести свой посыл. Юри нахмурился.

 «Мне нельзя о тебе беспокоиться?» - спросил он.

\- Я и сам справлюсь, спасибо, - уколол Юра, прибавляя грубый жест и направляясь к двери. Подойдя к ней, он глянул на Виктора, а затем перевел взгляд на Отабека, который задержался, забирая их куртки.

Виктор лишь проводил их взглядом и обернулся к Юри, который, чуть хмурясь, глядел на дверь.

\- Он был тут весь вечер; уверен, он просто устал сидеть в доме, - сказал он. Объяснение было неубедительным, и по взгляду, который Юри ему отвесил, было ясно, что он не купился.

\- Прости, может, я просто проецирую, - рассмеялся Виктор, застенчиво потирая шею. Он старался не смотреть в сторону кабинета; ящик стола прожигал в душе дыры. – Почему бы нам не выбраться куда-нибудь поесть?

 «Ты же понимаешь, что для меня сходить в “Ю-топию” не значит “выбраться куда-нибудь”, да?» - спросил Юри сухо.

Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- Кто сказал, что я хочу пойти в «Ю-топию»? – поинтересовался он.

Через какое-то время они оказались за столиком в «Качу». Виктор пил водку с тоником, а Юри лениво отхлебывал кофе по-ирландски. На столе между ними стояла тарелка с рыбой и чипсами, и лимон уже был выдавлен на рыбу.

 «Если хотел рыбы с чипсами, мог пойти в киоск», - заметил Юри, когда Виктор разрезал большой кусок рыбы и окунул кусочек в соус тартар.

\- Но тогда я не смог бы ничего выпить, - отозвался тот. – По крайней мере, ничего кроме пива.

Юри фыркнул.

«Значит, лучше переплатить за рыбу с чипсами?»

\- Учитывая, что я плачу за рыбу, чипсы и алкоголь, который мне нравится, а Кристоф Джакометти приносит нам напитки и последние сплетни, - отозвался Виктор с ухмылкой.

Юри подумал над этим.

«Разумно», - сдался он.

\- Твое здоровье, - ответил Виктор, чокаясь стаканом водки с тоником о кружку ирландского кофе Юри. Тот снова отпил его, и на его верхней губе остались сливки. В ответ Виктор облизнул собственные губы, но все счастье, которое он должен был ощутить от того, как прервалось дыхание Юри, утонуло в растущей вине.

 «Может, тебе как-нибудь стоит попробовать темное пиво, - протянул Юри через какое-то время. – В нем меньше ощущается горечь хмеля».

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты разбираешься в пиве, - сказал Виктор.

Юри фыркнул.

«Едва ли. Но в Сент-Эндрюссе я знал тех, кто разбирается, так что с тех пор знаю кое-что».

Виктор усмехнулся. Когда водка с тоником закончилась, Крис принес еще, а затем еще и еще. Количество стало слегка расплываться, но это было хорошо. Если он сболтнет что-то в нетрезвом виде, то будет шанс, что Юри не примет это всерьез, но так он хотя бы что-то скажет, как и обещал Юре.

 «Ты в порядке?» - спросил Юри жестом, когда Виктор прикончил четвертый стакан и махнул Кристофу, чтобы он налил еще. Виктор потянул за ворот рубашки, словно это могло помочь ослабить его.

\- Просто прекрасно! – сказал он, широко улыбаясь, когда Кристоф принес ему еще стакан. Он практически вырвал стакан из его рук и сделал глоток.

 «Уверен? – Юри склонил голову, хмурясь. – Ты сегодня много пьешь. Что-то случилось, пока настраивали пианино? Юра смеялся над твоим возрастом?»

Виктор чуть не выплюнул свой коктейль.

\- Что? Нет! – прохрипел он. – Может, я сегодня просто хочу выпить чуть больше, чем обычно?

Юри приподнял бровь, взяв чипс и задумчиво его прожевывая.

«Раз ты так говоришь, - показал он через минуту. – Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, вот и все».

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, Юри, - сказал он, стараясь особо не смотреть на вполне логично встревоженных Юри и Кристофа.

Когда они вернулись домой после ужина, его голова слегка кружилась, но слова, которые нужно было произнести, никак не шли. И все же ящик в кабинете не пялился на него обвиняюще, а это было уже чем-то.

 «Тебе не хватит на сегодня?» - поинтересовался Юри, когда Виктор потянулся за флягой меда, который они купили, кажется, в другой жизни. Виктор чуть повозился со штопором, но все же со временем смог откупорить флягу и налил себе бокал.

\- Не хочешь немного? – спросил Виктор, поднимая бокал. Лицо Юри пока не плыло, а значит, можно было выпить еще чуть-чуть. Юри покачал головой. Виктор пожал плечами. Ему же хуже. Он опустошил бокал.

Почти сразу он заново наполнил его и прошел с ним в гостиную, где стояло вычищенное настроенное пианино.

\- Хочу сыграть что-нибудь, Юри, - сообщил Виктор, услышав позади себя шаги шелки. Юри, разумеется, ничего не сказал, потому что не мог говорить, но он забрал у Виктора бокал и открыл ему крышку, а затем сел рядом на скамью, почти что с надеждой.

Виктор не особо понимал, что Юри ему показывает – может, это «Что бы ты хотел сыграть?» - но он уложил руки на клавиши и принялся наигрывать мелодию, которой научила его бабушка, когда он был совсем маленьким. Он не мог понять, почему ноты звучат как-то не так, раз уж пианино должно быть настроено, но Юри все равно улыбнулся и захлопал, когда он закончил, так что, может, все было в порядке.

Он попытался сыграть другую мелодию, но, играя, ощутил странную влагу, скатывающуюся с глаз. Юри накрыл его ладонь своей, останавливая, и протянул руку, проводя по его щеке. Виктор быстро сморгнул, глядя, как расплывается перед глазами лицо Юри. Он слепо потянулся к руке на своей щеке и передвинул ее к губам, целуя каждый палец.

\- Ты заслуживаешь куда больше, чем я могу дать, Юри, - пробормотал он между его пальцев. – Взгляни на меня. Я в полном раздрае. Я ничего не могу сделать правильно. Я неудачник, и ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Он ощутил, как другой рукой Юри притягивает его ближе; ощутил его губы в своих волосах. Юри такой хороший, такой нежный. А Виктор вновь и вновь эгоист. Он должен просто сказать ему о шкуре и хоть раз повести себя нормально.

 «Может, в этот раз все будет по-другому».

Виктор читал истории; он знал, что они никогда не кончаются хорошо. Не было никаких доказательств, что в этот раз что-то изменится. Дело сделано, пусть даже он не помнит, как и почему. Вопрос не в том, найдет ли Юри шкуру, а в том, _когда_ он ее найдет.

 (И вопрос не в том, бросит ли Юри его, а в том, _когда_ он его бросит.)

Пока что Юри не подозревает его. И если шкура – гарантия конца их отношений, как было во всех прочитанных им историях, то чем дольше он продержит ее у себя, тем дольше Юри останется с ним.

Он не гордился этой мыслью. Но Юри только переехал к нему; Виктор не хотел выгонять его прямо сейчас, всего через несколько дней, как признался в любви. Может, он сможет вернуть шкуру после непоправимой ссоры, чтобы разрыв стал максимально очевиден. Но при одной только мысли о непоправимой ссоре с Юри все внутри переворачивалось.

 « _Все будет хорошо_ , - выписал Юри на его плече. – _Я верю в тебя_ ».

Виктор не молился с девяти лет. Но сейчас, прижимаясь к Юри, он взмолился всем богам, кого смог вспомнить, о времени, которое у них с Юри оставалось.

* * *

_Так во всех историях. Что-то новое, что-то старое, что-то украдено, что-то проскользнуло. Украденная тюленья шкура приводит к разбитому сердцу._

_Но в этом его проблема, так ведь? Прочесть недостаточно. Фигуристы, пироги и почти утонувшее тело. Холод, тепло, жар._

_Жар._

_Все его тело словно в огне._

_Поверни назад поверни назад поверни назад **поверни —!**_

_Он идет дальше. Ракушки режут его стопы. Кровь забрызгивает песок. Бухта…_

_Бухта предупреждает его. **Не смей.**_

* * *

Последнее, что Юри перевозит в коттедж из «Ю-топии», это его тетради с рассказами.

Их больше, чем тех, что Виктор видел на столе. Ими заполнен весь ящик, и когда Виктор спросил, куда он их поставит, Юри с румянцем на щеках затащил ящик в шкаф.

\- Не знаю, стоит ли прятать так свои рассказы, - сказал Виктор.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Это старые работы», - в свою защиту сообщил он.

\- А что насчет последних тетрадей? – спросил Виктор. – Их ты тоже будешь прятать?

Юри покраснел.

«Я хотел дать тебе почитать, но раз ты шутишь…» - начал он, но Виктор затряс головой, и Юри прервался на середине жеста, вскидывая бровь.

\- Прости, - сказал Виктор. – Я с радостью взгляну на твои работы.

Юри кивнул и вышел из спальни на кухню, где лежала его сумка со сценарием, ноутбуком и тетрадью. Он принес сумку в спальню, поставил на кровать и достал из отделения большую черную тетрадь, которую передал Виктору.

 «Они не особо хорошие», - предупредил он, но Виктор качнул головой.

\- Не будь к себе так строг, - сказал он. – Мне очень понравилось то, что ты писал в истории Джека и Ториано, разве нет? – они наконец завершили историю неделю назад в один особенно дождливый день, когда им обоим пришлось остаться в постели только с блокнотами и друг другом. Между предложениями Виктор выяснил, что к мягкому животу Юри можно прекрасно прижиматься губами и дуть, и что от такого Юри способен хохотать всем телом.

(Он сохранил ощущение этого хохота под своими губами в мысленном хранилище связанных с Юри воспоминаний, как белка, зарывающая орехи на зиму. Он знал, что когда-нибудь у него останется только это.)

Сейчас Юри раскраснелся, его руки сдвинулись на живот, словно он тоже вспомнил об этом, и Виктор спрятал ухмылку за тетрадью Юри, приступив к чтению.

\- Ты прекрасно пишешь, - тихо сказал он через какое-то время, походя к кровати, садясь и продолжая читать.

 «Просто словесный понос», - отозвался Юри.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Вот бы мне так уметь, - сказал он, пролистывая страницы, заполненные аккуратным ровным почерком Юри. – Ты подбираешь слова так, словно создаешь музыку. Каждая заметка – каждое слово – имеет смысл. Десять из десяти, нужно еще словесного поноса.

Юри слегка хихикнул.

«Ты льстишь», - упрекнул он.

\- А правдой можно льстить? – поинтересовался Виктор. Он поднял взгляд, закрывая тетрадь. – Знаешь, я могу свести тебя со своим агентом. Может, он возьмет пару твоих тетрадей. Мне все равно показывать нечего.

 «Я думал, ты над чем-то работаешь, - заметил Юри. – Ты много писал за лето».

Виктор рассмеялся, но не так весело, как обычно.

\- Ничего из этого мой агент не примет, - сказал он.

Юри нахмурился.

«Но то, что я видел, было хорошим. Может, мне не стоит ничего присылать твоему агенту».

\- Чушь, - сказал Виктор. Если уход Юри был только делом времени, то он мог дать ему хотя бы это. – Он будет оценивать тебя не так же, как меня. Ты неограненный алмаз; меня он уже огранил и создал. Он ожидает чего-то удивительного, а не сопливого «Солнце не сравнится с глазами Юри» и подобного, что я писал все лето.

Юри приподнял брови.

«Ты все лето писал обо мне?»

\- Ну, эм, - Виктор нервно заерзал. – Типа того? В смысле, это и так с первого взгляда всем понятно? – он помолчал. – Прости?

 «За что ты извиняешься?» - поинтересовался Юри, садясь рядом с ним на кровать и забирая свою тетрадь.

\- Все в городе ждали, что я напишу что-то о тебе. Они думали, я использую тебя как эмоциональную подпитку для книги. Они были в какой-то мере правы, потому что ты вдохновлял – и _продолжаешь_ вдохновлять – меня, но, клянусь, я…

Он прервался, когда Юри поцеловал его, мягко и нежно, совсем слегка касаясь губами губ Виктора. Когда он отстранился, его щеки розовели в золотистом свете комнаты; с каждой секундой Виктору становилось тяжелее дышать.

 «Ты пишешь о том, что знаешь, - показал Юри, - а меня ты знаешь. Почему ты боялся признать, что пишешь обо мне?»

\- Потому что тогда люди подумали бы, что я тебя просто использую, - сказал Виктор резко.

 «Может, судить стоит мне, - ответил Юри. – Покажи, что ты обо мне писал».

Виктор сглотнул и потянулся к ноутбуку. Он открыл целую папку стихов и отрывков, переписанных из блокнота, и поставил ноутбук Юри на колени.

Юри все читал и читал, и голубоватый свет экрана отражался от его очков так, что Виктор не мог четко рассмотреть его глаза. В какой-то момент Юри раскрыл рот, но в остальное время Виктор не мог понять, о чем тот думает, и это одновременно волновало и ужасало его.

\- Юри? – тихо спросил он, когда тот закрыл ноутбук, не поднимая глаз. Какое-то время Юри не смотрел на него, а затем едва заметная улыбка появилась на губах шелки, и его глаза сверкнули новой идеей.

 «Напиши о нас», - показал он.

Виктор посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

 «Напиши о мужчине, потерявшем стремление заниматься тем, что он делал всю жизнь, который переехал в новое место и нашел вдохновение в любви, - глаза Юри сверкали все ярче и ярче, пока он жестикулировал. – Ты можешь даже написать про Джека и Ториано, или про фигуристов, или про кого захочешь. Но я знаю, что ты сможешь, Виктор; ты всегда умел вдыхать новую жизнь в избитые истории».

Виктор ощутил сворачивающуюся в животе вину, взглянув в теплые глаза Юри. Столько любви, столько доверия. Юри верит в него слишком сильно для собственного блага; разве он не видит все трещины на поверхности, похожие на царапины на кажущемся идеальным катке?

\- Я… - начал он, но осознал, что у него нет слов. Да и что он мог сказать? Сияние в глазах Юри стоило тысячи – нет, _миллиона_ слов. Поэтому он потянулся и поцеловал его руку.

 «Я не заслуживаю тебя», - вновь и вновь проносилось в голове. Может, это поможет смягчить неминуемый удар, когда бы ни пришлось его нанести. Он знал, что должен сделать то, что правильно было сделать, но разве может это действительно быть правильным, если причинит боль им обоим?

Ладонь Юри коснулась его щеки. Каждое касание жгло кожу Виктора клеймом, и он бессознательно поморщился. И все же он уловил кратко мелькнувшее в лазах Юри недоумение; тут же он потянулся вперед и загладил вину, стирая мягкими поцелуями боль.

Ноутбук и тетрадь быстро оказались в стороне, когда поцелуи стали крепче, жарче. Виктор прижал Юри к постели, все его мысли испарились из головы, пока он вновь и вновь прижимался к его губам. Шелки выгнулся, подставляясь под касания, его тело под ладонями Виктора было податливым и мягким, а слабые вздохи и пальцы, тянущие за волосы, как и всегда, заставляли кровь Виктора сумасшедше бежать по венам.

Юри быстро избавил их обоих от рубашек, а затем перевернулся, усаживаясь на колени Виктора и лукаво ухмыляясь. В такие моменты, когда мягкие поцелуи перерастали в крепкие, а нежные касания становились сильными, сверхъестественная природа шелки брала свое, и каждый раз при виде такого Юри дыхание Виктора замирало.

Но в этот раз Виктор напрягся, когда Юри поцеловал его в шею. Вина окатила его, как ледяной душ, и он сел, качая головой.

\- Прости, - сказал он тихо. – Сегодня я не могу.

Юри, сглотнув, кивнул.

«Все в порядке», - показал он, хотя Виктор явно видел в его глазах расстройство. Он хотел заползти в самого себя и никогда больше ни на кого не смотреть, тем более на этого прекрасного, чудесного мужчину, которого он в очередной раз подвел. Но вместо этого он убрал прядку волос Юри и прижался губами к его лбу.

\- В следующий раз, - пообещал он. – Мы зайдем так далеко, как захочешь.

Юри снова кивнул, глядя на свои руки так, словно они были самым интересным зрелищем на свете. Конечно, Виктор так и считал, но его мысли тут были не к месту. Он сглотнул и обхватил ладонями лицо Юри.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил он тихо.

Юри не сделал ни жеста, только улыбнулся потусторонней таинственной улыбкой, которая напомнила Виктору глубины океана. Внезапно его поразило, сколько же ему еще предстояло узнать о Юри.

Когда они пошли спать в ту ночь, Маккачин втиснулся между ними, словно ребенок. И в первый раз Виктор был этому рад.

* * *

_Кацудона больше не будет. Его забрали. Отобрали у моря._

_Он знает. Он знает знает знает._

_Он вернет ее. Тюленью шкуру. Он вернет ее. Положит ее на стойку регистрации «Ю-топии»._

_Но что если никто больше не знает? Юри один на один со своим секретом? **Он** знает. Но он не может произнести этого вслух. Юри мог быть Кацудоном. Забранным. Отобранным у него._

_Почему бы не подождать, пока Юри расскажет ему, кто он такой?_

_Нет. Юри не расскажет. Не после этого. Веры больше нет. Ее забрали. Отобрали у них обоих._

* * *

_десятый ежегодный_  
ФЕСТИВАЛЬ ИСКУССТВ ТОРВИЛЛЬ КОУВ

присоединяйтесь к колледжу и городу и поддержите тему  
**_ЛЕГЕНДЫ И ФОЛЬКЛОР_**

**27 августа 2016**  
8 утра — 8 вечера  
_маркет-стрит и набережная_

**_в программе_**  
художественные мастерские | десятиминутные театральные постановки | танцевальные номера | живая музыка | показы фильмов | открытая кухня

**посещение бесплатное**   
_пожертвования колледжу настоятельно рекомендуются_

_вопросы_  m.okukawa@torvill.edu  
_орг_ j.karpisek@torvill.edu

* * *

Последняя суббота августа вспыхнула в городе яркими цветами в ленточках, баннерах и шариках.  В дальнем конце Маркет-стрит поставили киоски, похожие на те, что раз в месяц устанавливали на фермерском рынке, перекрыли дорогу, так что машинам приходилось ехать в объезд, а цены на парковку как-то неуловимо подросли.

Виктор с Юри вышли в город утром, как раз ко времени пьесы Милы и Пхичита. Маркет-стрит и набережная были забиты как туристами, так и местными; Виктор заметил, что люди со всех стран мира наблюдают за художественными мастерскими с восхищением в широко раскрытых глазах.

\- Твой отец здесь? – неожиданно заинтересовался Виктор, когда они проходили мимо мастера, работающего над плюшевыми игрушками. – Я считаю, что у него чудесные корабли в бутылках.

Юри качнул головой.

«Он не любит отрывать маму или Мари от управления “Ю-топией”, чтобы они переводили», - пояснил он.

\- Жаль, - Виктор уложил руку на пояс Юри. – В смысле, жаль, что нужно их отрывать. Что если я выучу японский жестовый, чтобы ему переводить?

Юри хихикнул.

«Тогда тебе придется выучить и японский», - заметил он.

\- Но разве языки жестов не отдельные языки? – спросил Виктор.

 «Все равно придется выучить письмо, потому что в японском жестовом используются кандзи», - сказал Юри.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Я просто предложил, - расстроенно сказал он. – Но я все равно хочу выучить.

 «Могу тебя слегка научить», - предложил Юри, тыкаясь лбом в плечо Виктора. Сердце того затрепетало.

Сцена стояла на набережной прямо рядом с кафе-мороженым и каруселью. Сейчас на ней какая-то девушка танцевала шотландский рил под аккомпанемент волынки. Зрители аплодировали и выкрикивали слова поддержки; кто-то даже танцевал. Дети сидели на шеях родителей, чтобы лучше видеть, и в их руках медленно таяли рожки с двойной помадкой, капающие прямо родителям на волосы.

Юри провел их в павильон у сцены, предназначенный для выступающих. Пхичит заметил их и сказал охраннику на входе пропустить их к слоняющимся туда-сюда людям, готовящимся к следующим трем номерам. Мила сидела на стуле перед небольшим складным столиком с зеркалом на нем, пудря нос, пока Сара укладывала ей волосы. Лео с китайцем, которого Виктор не узнал – наверное, Сяо, осветитель? – читали сценарий, а между ними стояла коробка с реквизитом.

\- Юри! – воскликнула Сара, когда тот приблизился к столику. – Заглянул поздороваться?

Юри кивнул.

«Я могу как-нибудь помочь?» - спросил он, и Сара протянула ему пару заколок. Виктор встал рядом, не зная, что делать. Он улыбался и махал другим актерам; девушка в сером кружевном платье скрыла ладонью хихиканье.

\- У нас из гримерки неплохой вид на сцену, - заметила Мила. Она замолчала, когда Сара принялась наносить лак ей на волосы, и как только облако улеглось, добавила: - По крайней мере, лучше, чем в толкучке.

 «Это точно», - согласился Юри. Он заметил девушку в сером платье и, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два, обвил Виктора руками и притянул его ближе, и этот небольшой жест собственничества переполнил Виктора одновременно счастьем и виной.

Песня завершилась, и танцовщицы с волынщиками вернулись в гримерку под овации и поздравления со стороны других участников. Виктор улыбнулся им, отчего покраснели и музыканты, и танцовщицы. Юри притянул его еще ближе, и Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Мы следующие! – воскликнул Пхичит, забирая коробку с реквизитом у Лео и Сяо, которые тут же исчезли в толпе, направившись к столам с техникой. Мила тоже встала, поправив черные юбки своего платья. На «андеграундную одежду, упавшую в голубой краситель» похоже не было, как заметил Виктор, что, пожалуй, было хорошо.

Юри помог Миле надеть плащ, а затем выставил большой палец и провел указательным по носу. «Ни пуха ни пера». Затем он показал на нее и на Пхичита. «Вам обоим».

Они улыбнулись ему. Все остальные тоже желали им удачи, когда они поднялись по ступенькам на сцену под громкие аплодисменты толпы.

Виктор наблюдал за пьесой из импровизированной гримерки, а Юри стоял рядом. Мила с Пхичитом определенно многое изменили с первой репетиции, но этого следовало ожидать. Звуки и свет добавляли разыгрываемой сцене новое измерение. Мила во всех отношениях была страстной оскорбленной сестрой; Пхичит во всех отношениях был чувствительным, но разгневанным братом. Виктор, глядя на их взаимодействие, ощущал, как по спине ползет дрожь.

Сцена ссоры приближалась. Виктор мысленно приготовился, но живот не крутило так, как раньше. Сердце все еще билось чаще, но он полагал, что все вокруг это ощущают – ссора между братом и сестрой была _напряженной_. Пусть они в основном ходили друг перед другом и кричали, было видно, что еще немного, и все перейдет к насилию –

А затем Пхичит схватил кочергу и хлестнул Милу по лицу. Сердце Виктора подпрыгнуло в горло, когда Мила отшатнулась, крича и прижимая ладони к глазам. Он ощутил, как пальцы Юри сжимаются на его руке, и, опустив взгляд, увидел, как побледнело его лицо.

 « _Выглядит так взаправду_ , - выписал Юри на его ладони. – _Даже я иногда забываюсь, а ведь я видел эту сцену уже тысячу раз_ ».

Виктор прижался губами к его виску. На сцене Мила шагнула назад, падая на колени. Пхичит выронил кочергу, потянулся к сестре – но Мила лишь кинулась вперед с закрытыми глазами и обхватила его горло руками. Толпа ахнула. Юри сжал руку Виктора.

\- Как думаешь, они победят? – прошептал Виктор в его ухо.

Юри улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

Когда Мила попятилась от мертвого тела своего партнера по пьесе с ярко читающимися на лице виной и сожалением, уже сам Виктор сжал руку Юри крепче. Мила начала читать свой финальный монолог, в мольбе протягивая руки к небесам. Словно в ответ на это у Виктора перехватило дыхание. Он будто наблюдал за изображением собственной вины, рисуемым прямо перед глазами.

То, как вода закручивалась у его лодыжек, какой тяжестью лежала в руках тюленья шкура, как камни врезались в ноги и руки – как мог он подумать, что это все было сном? Даже хуже, как он мог забыть свое решение оставить шкуру у себя?

\- Должно быть, это жар момента, - произнесла Мила, но что за жар момента мог охватить его и заставить предать доверие Юри?

Он не мог так поступить, и все же ящик стола в кабинете говорил обратное.

Мила на сцене застыла, поднимая руки к лицу.

\- Господь Бог, сжалься над моей душой, - выдохнула она, склоняя голову. Свет потух, и Виктор протяжно судорожно выдохнул.

 «Ты в порядке?» - спросил Юри, а толпа взревела в овациях, и свет вновь зажегся, выхватывая кланяющихся и ухмыляющихся Пхичита и Милу.

Виктор улыбнулся.

\- В полнейшем, - сказал он, проводя ладонью по волосам, чтобы как-то занять руки и не показать Юри, насколько же это было неправдой.

Они поздравили Пхичита и Милу вместе с остальными участниками и помощниками.

\- Боже, дождаться не могу, когда мою фильмографию уже выставят в ратуше! – воскликнул Пхичит, когда Юри обнял его.

\- А ну-ка, - одернула его Сара. – Сглазишь.

Юри шагнул назад, к Виктору, а Пхичит усмехнулся, потирая ладонью затылок.

\- Прости, прости! – сказал он. – Просто надеюсь, что в этом году судьи знают, что делают!

\- Ну, Джей-Джей в этом году не в лучшем положении, тема достаточно специфическая, - заметил Сяо, похлопывая его по спине. – Сложно писать песню о собственном величии, когда в нее надо впихнуть еще и местные легенды или фольклор.

Когда они вышли из гримерки, чтобы уступить место следующим выступающим, все разошлись, пообещав друг другу вновь встретиться в шесть часов, чтобы поужинать и посмотреть церемонию закрытия фестиваля. Юри взял Виктора за руку и отвел его к стендам мастеров на Маркет-стрит, и остальное утро они провели, просматривая различные поделки. Виктор купил себе очередную кружку, в этот раз сделанную руками одного из местных и расписанную под панораму бухты. Юри купил им обоим сладкой ваты. Виктор охотно воспользовался возможностью красть кусочки ваты из пальцев и губ Юри, ухмыляясь, когда шелки смущенно вспыхивал.

 «Возьми себе свой кусочек, - отругал его Юри на пятый раз. Он помахал ею перед лицом Виктора, а затем пихнул ее ему в руку и добавил: - Вот целая куча ваты, прекрати красть ее у меня».

\- Зачем? – поинтересовался Виктор, хотя все же отщипнул кусочек ваты и закинул его себе в рот, стараясь показать язык настолько, насколько мог. – Она не такая вкусная, как из твоих рук и губ, Юри.

 «Любитель бесстыдно заигрывать, - Юри покачал головой. – Мы на людях!»

\- Раньше тебя это не волновало, - заметил Виктор.

Щеки Юри заалели.

«Здесь куча людей», - показал он, а затем на мгновение спрятал лицо за ладонью. Виктор засмеялся, притягивая Юри ближе.

\- Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, - сказал он ему на ухо. Юри улыбнулся, свободной рукой обнимая Виктора за пояс. Так вместе они пробрались через толпу и вышли на набережную к пирсу.

В честь праздника все аттракционы и карусели сегодня были бесплатны. А следовательно, очереди на них были до абсурда длинными, но Виктор осознал, что совсем не против ждать вместе с Юри, который склонил голову на его плечо и жестами показывал колкие заметки о людях в очереди.

«Бедная мама», - заметил Юри, когда молодая замученная женщина прошла мимо них, ведя за собой малыша, занятого громким выражением своего неудовольствия из-за того, что его заставили слезть с карусели.

\- Интересно, как часто ей приходится разбираться с такими истериками, - пробормотал Виктор.

«Они, наверное, не отсюда, - показал Юри. Он заметил вопросительно приподнятую бровь Виктора и добавил: - Ни один уважающий себя британский ребенок не станет реветь, что его тащат обратно в очередь».

Виктор фыркнул. Глаза Юри сверкнули весельем. Очередь продвинулась. Виктор заметил проходящих мимо Лео и Гуанг-Хонга – у последнего в руках был огромный игрушечный медведь, а Лео гордо улыбался.

Они наконец попали на карусель, стараясь отвоевать себе места рядом друг с другом. Им удалось также сесть на соседних животных, пусть Виктору и пришлось прятать усмешку, когда он заметил, что одним из них был тюлень. Он занял другого – белого коня с золотой и лиловой сбруей – и сфотографировал Юри, пристегивающегося к сине-черному тюленю.

«Ты этого добивался, так ведь», - показал Юри. Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Не могу сказать, что добивался. Я даже не знал, что на карусели есть тюлень, - мило отозвался он. – Но уступил ли я тебе тюленя? Да, уступил.

Юри закатил глаза и прислонился к золотистому шесту. Огни карусели отражались в его очках и освещали остальное лицо теплым красно-рыжим светом, и когда музыка заиграла и карусель двинулась, дыхание Виктора замерло в горле. Огни танцевали в глазах Юри, держащегося за шест; Виктор сделал еще несколько фотографий.

 «Ты знал, что все животные на карусели сделаны вручную?» - спросил Юри.

\- Нет, но это поразительно, - ответил Виктор. – Я знаю, что в некоторых из них вроде как обитают призраки.

 «Ага, поэтому никто из местных не садится в сани, - показал Юри, кивая на парочку, сидящую в санях. – Как минимум в одних из саней в тридцатых вроде как кого-то убили».

\- Жутко, - произнес Виктор.

 «Никто не знает, в каких именно санях, и хотя они совсем слегка друг от друга отличаются, никто не ездит ни на каких, - Юри сделал вид, будто дрожит. – Это к несчастью, особенно если сидишь в них с любимым».

\- Так ты рад, что мы сидим на животных? – спросил Виктор, протягивая руку. Юри кивнул, взяв ее, и они продолжили кружиться на карусели, в Виктор старался не думать о предвестнике несчастья, лежащем в его собственном столе.

Когда они сошли с карусели, они снова прогулялись по набережной, обойдя толпу у сцены, чтобы добраться до ярмарочных игр. Оба они попробовали выиграть что-нибудь; Виктору как-то удалось лопнуть достаточное количество шариков дротиками, чтобы получить игрушку в виде большого рисового шарика. Он отдал ее Юри, и тот, поцеловав ее, выразил жестом благодарность. Виктор ощутил, как запылали уши.

В тире они наткнулись на Юру и Отабека, как раз когда последний получал огромного игрушечного тигра от оператора.

\- Это тебе, - сказал Отабек, передавая тигра Юре, и тот сжал его в руках.

\- Боже, он почти в половину моего роста. Офигенно, - Юра поднял его выше. – Но он займет половину моей кровати.

\- Тогда не ставь его на кровать, - сказал Отабек. Юра посмотрел на него так, словно он сказал что-то кощунственное.

\- Ты знаешь, что все мои коты должны жить на кровати, Бека! Не смеши меня, - фыркнул он. – Я просто буду лежать на этом тигре всю оставшуюся жизнь. Или пока не куплю кровать побольше.

Отабек усмехнулся. Юра вновь сжал тигра, а затем заметил Виктора и Юри. Он тут же передал игрушку Отабеку и показал:

«Привет, Поросенок».

Юри помахал ему.

«Милый тигр, - ответил он. – Ты видел выступление Милы?»

 «Ага, мне понравилось, как они изменили сцену драки, - показал Юра. – Лучше бы им победить, а то я разнесу выставку Джей-Джея в ратуше».

 «Думаю, в этот раз тебя могут арестовать», - заметил Юри.

В ответ Юра показал ему средний палец. Юри пожал плечами. Виктор наблюдал за ними, с нелегким чувством внутри ожидая, пока Юра проболтается. Единственный намек вроде «Виктор уже рассказал тебе о шкуре?», и этот день в мгновение ока превратится из хорошего в просто ужасный.

Юри неожиданно пихнул рисовый шарик Виктору в руки, показал что-то насчет уборной, и едва он отошел, как Юра обернулся к Виктору.

\- Ты ему уже рассказал? – моментально спросил он.

\- А _ты_ ему уже рассказал? – огрызнулся Виктор.

\- С чего бы мне это делать? – поинтересовался Юра. – Это твой грязный секрет, Псина. К тому же, если я ему расскажу, мне придется объяснять ему, откуда я знаю про его природу, а это я затрагивать тоже не хотел бы. Так что сделай нам обоим одолжение и расскажи ему уже, _идиот_!

Последнее слово он практически выплюнул Виктору в лицо. Тот вытер щеку ладонью.

\- Я скажу ему при подходящем случае, - сказал он.

Юра застонал.

\- Я не тупой, Виктор. Ты явно тянешь время.

\- Нет, я правда хочу ему рассказать. Я просто – Я не знаю, го…

\- Если ты будешь ждать, когда будешь готов, то всегда найдешь причину назваться себя «не готовым», - резко сказал Юра. – Это как лезть в ледяную воду: если будешь откладывать, лучше не станет.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не из тех, кто сначала пробует воду ногой, а затем медленно заходит? – поинтересовался Виктор.

Юра фыркнул.

\- Ты из тех, кто, как говорят, попадал в больницу из-за своих писательских исследований, Виктор. Просто прыгни уже в воду и _расскажи ему_.

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - начал Виктор, но заметил направляющегося к ним Юри, и ощутил, как напрягается все тело. Он натянул улыбку, а Юри забрал игрушку и заодно взял Виктора за руку.

Юра кинул на него долгий взгляд. «Не тяни», - словно вопил он. Виктор сглотнул, но не успел ничего сказать, как Юра повернулся на пятках и ушел, а Отабек последовал за ним, держа под мышкой игрушку.

 «Что это было?» - спросил Юри Виктора, и тот неловко засмеялся.

\- Ничего, - соврал он. – Давай пойдем на колесо обозрения!

Они встали в очередь на колесо, переплетая пальцы и дожидаясь, пока перед ними откроется кабинка. Когда они сели, Виктор вспомнил о последнем их катании на этом колесе, и ощутил, как начинают гореть уши.

Он обернулся к Юри, у которого от того же воспоминания покраснели щеки. Юри уложил голову на плечо Виктора, едва заметно улыбаясь. Колесо дошло самого верха, весь город и фестиваль искусств расстилался у них под ногами, и в этот момент Виктор склонился, целуя Юри в лоб.

 «Насколько же далеко мы зашли», - подумал он, сжимая ладонь Юри в своей и целуя костяшки его пальцев. Дыхание Юри слегка сбилось, а затем он наклонился и коснулся губ Виктора. Тот ощутил медленное приятное тепло, разливающееся внутри, и как бы ему хотелось не думать о том, что он не заслуживает этого.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, как мне так повезло встретить тебя, - пробормотал он в губы Юри перед тем, как они отстранились друг от друга. Их кабинка спустилась обратно к толпе, к людям в очереди, которая становилась все длиннее и длиннее. В животе появилось странное чувство, когда они опускались, и Юри снова прислонился к плечу Виктора, освобождая руки, чтобы ответить.

 «Уверен, что мне повезло больше, - сказал он, и Виктор, проглотив вину, покачал головой.

\- Определенно нет, - сказал он, усмехаясь, и поцеловал Юри в щеку.

Юри приподнял бровь.

«Твои слова давно служили мне вдохновением, - заметил он. – К тому же, взгляни на меня. Я непубликующийся черт знает кто черт знает откуда».

\- Только то, что ты не публикуешься, не делает тебя плохим писателем, Юри, - пожурил его Виктор, чуть хмурясь. – Многие опубликованные авторы нихрена не умеют писать. У тебя же, с другой стороны, чудесный голос, - Юри поднял обе брови, и Виктор рассмеялся. – Да, я нарочно так сказал. То, что ты пишешь – твой голос, и мир тебя упускает.

Юри выдохнул.

«Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько много для меня значат эти слова», - показал он.

Колесо снова начало подниматься, Виктор подумал обо всем, что хотелось сказать, все слова разом метались в мыслях. Все признания, желания, извинения – все вмешивалось в голове, и вскоре он вообще не знал, что говорить. Поэтому он проглотил все слова и притянул Юри ближе, вдыхая его запах, нежась в его тепле. Юри подался навстречу, и Виктору хотелось заморозить время и остаться так навечно.

В шесть они встретились с Пхичитом и остальной командой за ужином в одном из кафе на набережной. Уже сейчас в разговорах проскальзывали изменения, которые придут со сменой времен года: Пхичит, Мила, Лео и Гуанг-Хонг сравнивали расписания наступающего учебного года, а Юра наблюдал за ними с невероятно кислым лицом. Виктор резко осознал, что, должно быть, скоро Отабек вернется в Казахстан. Юре осталось провести с ним не так уж много времени.

\- Ни у кого не получается поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, - с сожалением сказал сидящий рядом Георгий Попович. Виктор вскинул бровь. Он не был особо знаком с Георгием, в основном потому, что тот держался очень замкнуто. Сейчас он не отрывал глаз от сидящих совсем рядом друг с другом Юры с Отабеком, и во взгляде его читалась странная, но знакомая печаль. – Мы с Аней поклялись, что продолжим общаться, когда она вернется домой, но с того момента она ни разу не ответила на мои сообщения. Я только из Инстаграма узнал, что она променяла меня на какого-то подержанного парня поближе, - он вздохнул, опуская взгляд. – Чем больше расстояние, тем быстрее чахнет любовь.

Виктор замычал. Он не то чтобы был согласен, но у Григория явно были свои собственные проблемы, и Виктору не стоило в них лезть. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и притянул Юри поближе, не думая о своей собственной чахнущей любви.

 (В последние дни он, кажется, много о чем не думал.)

После ужина они всей компанией отправились к сцене, чтобы узнать результаты конкурса. Хотя многие зрители уже ушли, вокруг сцены все равно было много народа. Из колонок лилась музыка; некоторые люди танцевали. Холодный ветерок подул Виктору на затылок, и он поежился. Наступала осень, настолько же неумолимая, насколько заходящее солнце в небесах, окрашенных в красный и золотой, и то яркое будущее, которое он представлял для них с Юри, казалось выцветшим и угрюмым из-за нового открытия.

Встретит ли он смену времен года с Юри, теперь, когда знает, что сделал? Прежде яркие мечты быстро растворялись. Времени оставалось все меньше, пусть Юри пока этого не знает. Каждый день, что он не говорил Юри о лежащей в столе шкуре, переступал через совесть Виктора.

Минако позвала судей. Они объявили всех людей, занявших второе место в разных компетенциях – среди них был и Джей-Джей со своей группой, - а затем передали конверт с победителем фестиваля.

И ухмылка Минако, когда он прочитала, что «Победителями Фестиваля Искусств Торвилль Коув 2016 становятся Пхичит Чуланонт и Мила Бабичева с их десятиминутной постановкой “Смотрители маяка”!», говорила сама за себя.

И все случилось в одно мгновение, все неожиданно взорвалось звуками, бьющими по ушам Виктора. Пхичит обнимал Милу, Юри, Лео, практически всех, до кого мог дотянуться. Виктора тоже в один момент обняли, а затем Пхичит с Милой вышли на сцену, чтобы забрать золотой трофей и пожать руки, кажется, всему факультету искусств Колледжа имени Торвилля.

\- Просто хочу сказать пару слов, - произнес Пхичит, когда заполучил в руки микрофон. – Для начала, я бесконечно благодарен Миле за то, что она со мной выступила. В плане, на самом деле, это ей пришла идея адаптировать одну из историй старика Плисецкого под пьесу. Она просто предложила это, когда мы листали Инстаграм в поисках материала для нашей колонки в «Вестнике»-

\- Лучшая колонка! – крикнул кто-то, вызывая смех остальных местных жителей.

Пхичит усмехнулся и подмигнул выкрикнувшему человеку.

\- Так вот, мы копались в истории и выяснили, что в Торвилль Коув действительно верят в слухи, на которых основана история, и поэтому не пытались найти замену смотрителю маяка с 1920-ого, когда медиум по имени Михаил Плисецкий прибыл из Москвы побеседовать с городскими призраками. Так что наша пьеса – дань нашему хлебу с маслом, сарафанному радио, а также семье Плисецких.

Виктор приподнял бровь.

«Серьезно?», - показал он Юри, и тот усмехнулся.

 «По крайней мере, они здесь дольше моей семьи», - ответил он.

Виктор замычал, оборачиваясь обратно к сцене как раз когда Пхичит назвал имя Юри.

\- …не справились бы без его помощи в адаптации истории и написании такого душещипательного диалога. Я не хочу смущать его и заставлять сюда подниматься, но, Юри, спасибо огромное. Я знаю, что ты не хотел, чтобы тебя упоминали, потому что ты у нас весь такой загадочный сердцеед, но ты заслуживаешь, чтобы твои тексты узнавали.

Виктор рассмеялся, когда все вокруг захлопали и закричали.

\- Загадочный сердцеед? – спросил он.

Юри ярко вспыхнул, коротко маша улыбающимся ему людям.

«Пхичит думает, что все считают меня мрачным задумчивым чужеземцем», - пожаловался он.

Виктор постучал пальцем по губам.

\- Ну, на тебя это и правда похоже.

 «Ага, если под “мрачным” подразумевать мои темные волосы», - отозвался Юри, закатывая глаза. Виктор засмеялся.

Мила поблагодарила еще пару людей – особенно Юру, который «дал ей мотивацию победить», под чем Виктор понял его бесконечные напоминания обойти Джей-Джея Леруа. Наконец, они покинули сцену, Минако сказала пару слов, и музыка заиграла снова. Юри потянул Виктора за руку, приглашая потанцевать. Виктор охотно согласился, прижимая Юри к себе и вместе с ним двигаясь под музыку. Вдалеке солнце скользнуло за горизонт, и в темно-фиолетовом небе стали проступать первые звезды.

Виктор провернул Юри в руках, на мгновение наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, а затем снова раскрутил его. Это напоминало о других танцах в другую ночь, когда Юри в своей короне золотистых цветов был похож на пришельца из другого мира. И Виктор с болью осознавал, что уже вспоминает события лета так, слово они были в другой жизни.

Юри пальцем нарисовал на щеке Виктора сердечко, когда в следующий раз они сблизились в танце, и Виктор невольно ощутил дикое биение сердца. Может, их время и было ограничено пределами доверия (слепого и незаслуженного, как услужливо подсказывал разум) Юри, но пока не настанет судный день – пока Юри не найдет шкуру или не догадается сам, - он будет проживать каждый день, словно последний.

И с этой мыслью Виктор поцеловал Юри, и ему было плевать, кто их увидит.

* * *

_Медали. Они вывешены на стене._

_«Витя мог бы быть великолепен на льду, вы понимаете, - говорят на семейных встречах, на его дне рождения. – Он мог бы быть легендой, как его родители»._

_Но он любил слова сильнее._

_«В словах ничего нет, Витя, - говорят они. – Слова тебя не прокормят»._

_Но он никогда их не слушал. Такой эгоистичный. Такой инфантильный. Такой нетерпеливый._

_Никого не осталось. Никто не понял. Все ушли. Няня за няней за няней. Только бабушка понимала._

_Но теперь она понимала во снах. В неслышащих снах, в невидящих снах. Она покоится под нарциссами и розами. Ее постель в устье Смоленки._

_Он – одинокая снежинка. Потерянный. Летящий, летящий, летящий. Заблудившийся в белоснежной зиме._

* * *

После фестиваля лето официально закончилось. Арендные домики, пляжные коттеджи, выстроившиеся на Дин-стрит, и летние дома на Боухилл Лейн и соседних улицах, опустели. Леруа и множество других семей вернулись в свои основные жилища в других городах, других странах. Одним утром, выгуливая Маккачина на пирсе, Виктор застал печальное прощание Отабека Алтына и Юры Плисецкого. Они оба не желали отходить друг от друга, даже когда родители Отабека стали подгонять его, напоминая, что они опоздают на самолет, если Отабек еще задержится.

Виктор отвернулся от них. Его желудок словно скручивался в узлы. Маккачин заскулил, когда они прошли мимо фонарного столба, где Виктор с Юри танцевали, где Кацудон выскакивал из воды, приветствуя Маккачина. Виктор, потянувшись, легко почесал пса за ушами.

\- Я знаю, - успокоил он. – Теперь все так изменилось.

Но отъезд туристов ознаменовал прибытие студентов. Колледж имени Торвилля открыл свои двери, и бесчисленное количество студентов, от местных до иностранных, свалилось на город к началу нового семестра. Конечно, большинство людей с факультета искусств заранее прибыло на фестиваль, но почти все остальные были с других факультетов.

Теперь Виктора узнавали почти каждое утро. Летом все не было так плохо – большинство туристов удивлялись, наткнувшись на него на пирсе, и поэтому зачастую не были готовы его встретить. А вот студенты были нервирующе готовы каждый раз, когда он с ними сталкивался. Они просили сделать сэлфи, подписать их копию Ледяной Триады, даже спрашивали о его планах и о процессе написания книг. К последнему вопросу Виктор вообще был катастрофически не готов, особенно когда вопросы неизбежно сводились к теме новой книги.

\- Мне было интересно, мистер Никифоров, - произнесла фанатка одним пятничным утром в начале сентября, идя вместе с ним и Маккачином по пирсу, - не работаете ли вы над чем-то, связанным с Торвилль Коув, раз прожили здесь все лето.

\- Мм? – вопросительно протянул Виктор. Он отвлекся на Юри, говорящего с Юко Нишигори в Туристическом Центре, что был впереди, и поэтому уловил вопрос только краем уха. – Простите, я-

\- Не волнуйтесь, - жизнерадостно сказала девушка. Виктор поглядел на нее. Ее явно не волновало то, что он отвлекался. – Просто было интересно, не будет ли место действия вашей следующей книги проходить в Торвилль Коув, потому что вы, кажется, всегда пишете о местах, где жили.

\- О, - произнес Виктор. – Ну, я действительно так делаю, да, но… - он прервался, думая обо всем том, что написал за лето, и все казалось слишком личным, чтобы это публиковать.

 «Напиши о нас». Слова Юри пришли на ум из ниоткуда. Он поглядел на Туристический центр, но обнаружил там только Юко и представителя туристической компании, которые намеренно друг друга игнорировали. Юри всегда умел, особенно когда они только познакомились, выскальзывать у Виктора из пальцев. Он не хотел задумываться, как это может повлиять на их жизнь.

\- Я, можно сказать, развиваю историю, на которую меня вдохновило лето в Торвилле, - сказал он после паузы. – Не могу многого рассказать, - добавил он, потому что глаза девушки расширились, - но она о любви.

Она улыбнулась ему.

\- Звучит чудесно, - произнесла она.

Виктор улыбнулся, делая с ней сэлфи, и понадеялся, что она не будет особо болтать о его в данный момент несуществующей книге в интернете, где это мог прочесть Яков.

Наступление нового семестра в колледже также отметило начало учебного года остальных школ Торвилль Коув. Теперь Юра работал в кафе только вечерами, а Минами Кенджиро с тройняшками стали реже появляться в лодках Береговой Службы по утрам. Мила, Пхичит и Гуанг-Хонг теперь работали на полставки, а в библиотеке за стойкой теперь часто сидел не мрачный Сынгиль со своей армией собак, а кто-то другой.

Но самое странное изменение, пожалуй, было, когда Виктор зашел в «Магазин Неколя» в среду и обнаружил там мужчину, чем-то напоминающего Эмиля.

\- Где Эмиль? – спросил Виктор, когда мужчина пробивал его покупки. Теперь ему приходилось брать больше, чем раньше, потому что готовил он на двоих. Юри регулярно проверял холодильник и шкафчики, и каждую среду оставлял список покупок на кухне. Виктор был за это весьма благодарен, на самом деле, потому что ему самому не приходилось об этом задумываться.

(Еще Юри оставлял купоны и делал пометки брать неизвестных производителей, чтобы сэкономить. Виктор, если честно, не особо понимал, как вообще выживал до встречи с ним.)

Мужчина, помогавший Виктору положить продукты в пакеты, замер.

\- Он уехал в университет в Праге, - произнес он кратко. – Вернется на каникулы. Вы его друг?

Виктор закусил губу.

\- Думаю, можно и так сказать, - ответил он. – Но я понятия не имел, что он учится в Чехии.

Мужчина заворчал.

\- Теперь знаете, - сказал он не особо приветливо, и Виктор со вздохом взял сумки и отправился в долгую дорогу домой.

Он знал, что изменения неизбежны – и лишь это в жизни постоянно, - но странно было видеть, что они за собой влекут. Возможно, потому что он никогда до этого не был так сильно вовлечен в городскую общину, чтобы замечать даже малейшие изменения в ней. Торвилль Коув был маленьким прудом в сравнении с озерами и океанами других городов, где он жил; здесь рябь вызывал даже самый маленький камушек. Удивительно, что здесь хоть у кого-то были секреты.

На своем пути домой Виктор прошел мимо малого пляжа. Через несколько дней он должен был снова открыться для посещения. В воде у пляжа он заметил гладкие округлые тела тюленей, покачивающихся на волнах. Многие из них были парами – они кружили рядом, пока не исчезали из вида.

Сейчас их было заметно меньше, чем во время летнего пика, потому что большинство групп уплыли в другие гавани и на другие острова. Именно то, что Кацудон оставался, делало его особенным. А теперь…

Виктор распахнул двери коттеджа с излишней силой. Сейчас Юри не было дома, что было хорошо, потому что Виктору было бы стыдно предстать перед ним в таком виде. Он стиснул зубы, а кулаки сжались сами собой, когда он прошел мимо мучительно длинной стены, мимо стоящей на кухне стеклянной вазы, полной розовых камелий. Он хотел врезать по стене, хотел вдребезги расколотить вазу об пол, а затем собрать осколки голыми руками. Но вместо этого он поставил сумки с продуктами и свистнул Маккачину.

Пес подошел, явно волнуясь, и Виктор присел на выложенный плиткой кухонный пол, усаживая Маккачина между своих колен, и почесывал и гладил его шерсть, пока злые полные ненависти к себе мысли не вернулись на свое место на краю сознания.

\- Не знаю, как ты меня так долго выдерживаешь, Макка, - произнес он через какое-то время, прижимаясь щекой к ошейнику пса. Маккачин в ответ лизнул его в лицо, и Виктор уныло рассмеялся.

Юри вернулся из города ближе к вечеру, как раз к ужину. После него они с Виктором вывели Маккачина на прогулку в наступающих сумерках. Осенний ветер гулял в темных волосах Юри, пока они шли по берегу в сторону города, и он прижался к Виктору чуть ближе, взяв его за руку.

Во время прогулки они в основном молчали, и никто их не отвлекал, хотя Виктор краем глаза замечал людей, тайком фотографирующих их, пока они шли по набережной. Юри вжался лицом в плечо Виктора, на минуту забирая у него поводок, и Виктор в ответ обнял Юри за пояс и притянул его ближе.

На пирсе они остановились у перил; Маккачин залаял на тюленей, плещущихся внизу, и заскулил, когда никто не ответил ему, как это делал Кацудон. Ветер пригладил волосы Юри назад, и в свете фонаря Виктор разглядел на красивом лице шелки, глядящего в сторону моя, тоску.

\- Юри, - прошептал Виктор, потянувшись к нему. Юри улыбнулся, заметив это, и подставил щеку под касание, но ничего не показал в ответ, и сердце Виктора виновато забилось, когда он заметил, как взгляд Юри опять скользнул на резвящихся тюленей.

 - Ты скучаешь? – спросил он.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Сейчас сезон спаривания, - показал он через какое-то время. – Я и раньше в это время года старался избегать обращений».

Виктор коротко засмеялся. Юри вскинул бровь.

\- Просто подумал обо всех тех докладах, которые ребята из колледжа написали о Кацудоне, - пояснил Виктор. – Все эти наблюдения и теории о его антисоциальном поведении и отсутствии щенков появились просто потому что ты старался не обращаться в тюленя во время сезона спаривания, - он снова засмеялся. – Представь их лица, если бы они _это_ узнали.

Юри передернулся, но на его губах виднелась улыбка.

«Давай просто не будем никому говорить, хм?» - показал он.

\- Это же ты говорил Юко? Потому что она во многих работах принимала участие, сам знаешь, - Виктор усмехнулся, притягивая Юри ближе и тычась носом в его нос. – Она действительно ставила на Кацудона трекер? Или ты просто докладывал ей все после каждого обращения?

Юри хихикнул.

«Конфиденциальная информация», - ответил он.

\- Оо, дай-ка я надену свою шапочку из фольги, - парировал Виктор. Плечи Юри затряслись, и Виктор тоже не удержал смешка.

Через какое-то время он снова поглядел на воду, и в голову пришла другая мысль.

\- Сколько? – спросил он.

«Что?» - показал Юри.

\- Сколько ты можешь продержаться, не оборачиваясь? – спросил Виктор. – Прости, давно нужно было это спросить, но…

 «Какое-то время», - ответил Юри с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Виктор выдохнул.

\- Это не ответ, - сказал он.

Юри покачал головой.

«Если ты не знаешь, где может быть моя шкура, то это лучший ответ, который можешь получить», - ответил он резкими движениями. Виктор кивнул, ощущая, как вина обрушивается на него волной, и повернул голову, глядя не на лицо Юри, а на огни колеса обозрения.

Позже вечером, когда они вернулись в коттедж, Виктор занялся посудой, а Юри писал что-то на ноутбуке. Уложив последнюю вилку в сушилку, Виктор двинулся было в кабинет, чтобы тоже написать что-нибудь, но Юри закрыл ноутбук, снял очки и остановил на пороге поцелуем.

Виктор с легкостью поддался ему, потому что даже сейчас он почти ни в чем не мог отказать Юри. Они до сих пор не исполнили свое обещание «следующего раза», но Виктор был согласен ждать. Когда Юри будет готов – тогда и Виктор будет готов тоже.

 (В конце концов, чем дольше Виктор тянет, тем дольше Юри будет с ним.)

Они медленно дошли до гостиной, каждое касание губ посылало в кровь Виктора искры, останавливающиеся в животе. Он ударился задней стороной ног о диван и позволил Юри прижать себя к подушкам, так и не отстраняясь друг от друга, пока Юри не уселся к нему на колени и потянулся играть с пуговицами своей рубашки.

 «Прости, что сорвался на тебя на пирсе», - показал он и дразняще провел пальцем по верхней пуговице, и Виктор перехватил его запястье.

\- Все в порядке, - тихо сказал он, целуя чувствительное местечко на запястье Юри и улыбаясь, ощутив, как парень затрепетал. – Пожалуй, не стоило давить.

Юри с некоторой неохотой высвободил запястье из пальцев Виктора, чтобы показать:

«Просто в последнее время сильнее выматываюсь».

\- Тогда нам не обязательно сейчас ничего делать, - сказал Виктор, но Юри покачал головой.

 «Нет, я хочу этого», - показал он, а затем, словно чтобы у Виктора не осталось никаких сомнений, он вжался в его бедра своими, пальцами ловко расстегивая пуговицы своей рубашки. Виктор наблюдал за ним с восхищением; когда слегка загорелая грудь Юри открылась перед ним сантиметр за сантиметром, он, не сдержавшись, склонился, чтобы коснуться и поцеловать. Юри резко вздохнул, а затем зарылся лицом в основание шеи Виктора, впиваясь в нее зубами. Виктор воскликнул от вспыхнувшей поначалу боли, но быстро растаял от удовольствия, когда язык Юри почти что виновато скользнул по сделанной отметке.

\- Юри, - выдохнул Виктор благоговейно у его кожи, скользя руками по пояснице. Юри выпрямился, весь раскрасневшийся, и провел пальцем по щеке Виктора. Его рубашка сползла с плеч, и краска ползла по его груди все дальше с каждой минутой, когда рука Виктора касалась пояса его штанов.

А затем Юри кивнул, и Виктор расстегнул его ремень и молнию даже для себя неожиданно быстро. Он стянул его штаны до середины бедер, коротко сжал ладонью скрытые бельем ягодицы. Юри слез с его колен, чтобы снять джинсы полностью, и Виктор наблюдал с голодным выражением лица, уже тоскуя по прикосновениям шелки, хотя не ощущал их меньше минуты.

Когда Юри снова сел на его бедра и поцеловал, Виктор воспользовался возможностью и, не разрывая поцелуй, перевернул их, вжимая Юри в подушки и закидывая его ноги себе на бедра. Он прошелся дорожкой мягких поцелуев по шее Юри, от самого уха до горла, а затем поставил засос у ключиц. Юри выдохнул; когда губы Виктора двинулись от шеи к груди, он впился ногтями в его шею.

Это был танец между болью и удовольствием, грубостью и нежностью, укусами и поглаживаниями. И так разгоряченная кровь Виктора пела в венах, пока он скользил ладонью по животу Юри все ниже, до обтянутых тканью бедер.  Он скользнул по ним пальцем, прямо над бельем, а затем сдвинулся ниже и поцеловал у пупка. Юри задохнулся, выгибаясь навстречу улыбающимся губам Виктора.

Он поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Юри и видя в них смесь эмоций, и дыхание рвалось из легких резкими вздохами, когда он потянулся и поцеловал Юри снова. Тот обнял его руками за плечи, прижимая ближе, и Виктор мог думать только о том, насколько же правильно было прижимать Юри к дивану, уложив руки на его задницу, и ощущать его язык у себя во рту.

Весь мир сузился только до них одних на этом диване, до прижимающихся друг к другу тел и жара между губами. Ладони Юри прошлись по спине Виктора, забрались под футболку, легли на живот; Виктор в ответ разорвал поцелуй и стащил футболку через голову, облизываясь, когда заметил, как потемнели глаза Юри.

\- Снимать? – спросил он, касаясь пальцами пояса своих джинс, и Юри кивнул. Уже меньше чем через минуту они валялись на полу, и Юри чуть выгнулся, когда Виктор вновь устроился между его ног. Он поцеловал оба колена Юри и прошелся поцелуями до внутренней стороны бедра, до самой черты, проведенной синей хлопковой тканью трусов. В глазах Юри плескались эмоции, когда Виктор вновь поднял взгляд, но он не попытался остановить его, поэтому Виктор продолжил, пока не дошел до ягодиц.

Ощутив, как его легко потянули за волосы, он поднял голову. Юри кусал нижнюю губу, во взгляде читалось нечто между страхом и возбуждением, и Виктор ощутил, как ледяной хваткой его сжимает тревога. Сглотнув, он сдвинулся выше, поцеловал Юри в щеку и прижался своим лбом к его.

\- Сколько раз мне тебе повторять, что нам не обязательно делать то, что тебе делать не хочется? – прошептал он, и Юри вывел вопросительный знак на его плече. – Прости, если ошарашил, - пробормотал Виктор, целуя Юри в лоб, а в ответ ощутил, как шею защекотал выдох.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Юри нарисовал на плече Виктора печальное лицо, а затем знак вопроса. Стоит признать, что Виктор _был_ слегка расстроен, но он скрыл это за покачиванием головы и улыбкой. И все же Юри нахмурился и сел, целуя Виктора в губы и прижимая его к спинке дивана. Его зубы слегка оттянули нижнюю губу Виктора, кусая ровно настолько сильно, чтобы вырвать стон. Напряжение Виктора растаяло; взамен него пришло тепло, и чем ниже двигались губы Юри, тем жарче становилось – его губы двинулись от шеи к груди, сантиметр за сантиметром приближаясь к отчаянно желающему его за каждый поцелуй и укус. Виктор расставил ноги почти в то же мгновение, как губы Юри дошли до пупка; судорожно вздохнул, когда пальцы Юри прошлись по дорожке серебристых волос, ведущих к резинке белья.

\- Юри, - прохрипел он, когда пальцы Юри скользнули под ткань. Шелки поднял взгляд – в темных глазах читался вопрос. Тело Виктора пылало желанием, и он полагал, что это очевидно из-за румянца на лице и груди. – Я – мы – ты не должен этого делать, ты знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это что-то -

 « _Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя коснулся?_ » - выписал Юри у него на бедре.

Виктор резко выдохнул. Вопрос на миллион долларов.

\- Ну, да, - сказал он. – Но я не буду рад, если ты тоже не получишь удовольствия.

 « _Не волнуйся обо мне_ , - ответил Юри, стягивая с Виктора трусы настолько, чтобы обнажить влажную головку его члена. Его дыхание было слишком горячим на чувствительной плоти. – _Прошу, просто позволь мне о тебе позаботиться_ ».

Сердце Виктора забилось чаще, когда Юри приблизился к нему губами. Его темные глаза все так же смотрели вверх, сияя отчаянием, от которого у Виктора крутило сердце. И, _боже_ , Виктор тоже этого хотел; так давно хотел. Сам вид Юри, наполовину у него на коленях, на расстоянии всего лишь выдоха от ноющего члена, с мольбой глядящего на него и двигающегося вперед, чтобы коснуться Виктора губами -

Его руки зарылись в темные пряди волос Юри, пальцы чуть сжались. Юри зажмурился, сокращая расстояние -

Виктор сжал зубы.

\- Нет, - произнес он.

Юри замер, вновь открывая глаза и глядя на него. Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

Еще никогда слова не давались ему так тяжело, особенно когда губы Юри были прямо _там_ , уже готовые превратить его разум в полную кашу. Но он провел рукой по волосам Юри, а затем обхватил подбородок, приподнимая его голову подальше от соблазна. Юри облизнулся, и Виктор проглотил желание забрать свой отказ и позволить шелки все.

Юри недоуменно изогнул брови.

«Почему?»

\- Я хочу, чтобы это было взаимно, - сказал Виктор, даже для себя звуча слишком хрипло. – Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что ты доставишь мне удовольствие, а я не смогу ответить тем же. Так что если ты не готов, то и я тоже.

Он медленно опустил руки, видя, как поникли плечи Юри. Когда он в следующий раз посмотрел на него, темные глаза казались бездонными, и Виктор проглотил вину, наблюдая за Юри, садящимся рядом с ним.

Теперь Юри целовал мягче, и легкая печаль ощущалась в касаниях его губ. Сердце Виктора дрогнуло, когда он увидел скользнувшую по лицу Юри тень, когда увидел, как он отвернулся и накинул рубашку обратно на плечи, и хлопок закрыл небольшие отметки на коже Юри.

\- Прости, - сказал он после паузы. Юри не ответил, только поднял свои джинсы и аккуратно сложил их. Его движения казались замедленными, почти смирившимися. Дыхание Виктора замерло в горле. Он мысленно пнул себя, поднимая собственную одежду и глядя, как шелки тихо движется в сторону двери на кухню.

Но было бы лучше, если был он позволил продолжить? Если бы он позволил Юри, который признал свою неопытность, сделать это, ничего не прося взамен? Нет, он сделал правильный выбор. Он не смог бы жить, если бы просто взял то, что предлагал Юри.

Он берет, берет и берет, как медленный и непреклонный прилив, накатывающий на берег. Виктор прошел на кухню с одеждой в руках и увидел Юри, сидящего за ноутбуком в темной кухне, и голубоватое свечение экрана скрывало его глаза за очками.

\- Я иду спать, - сообщил Виктор. Юри кивнул, но не двинулся с места.

В ту ночь он долго лежал в постели, пока Юри не присоединился к нему.

* * *

_Его телефон сел. Небо начало светлеть. Вода промочила штаны. Пальца скребли по камням и песку.  Соленые брызги щипали слезящиеся глаза._

_Серая Дева пролила семь слез. **Семь слез** по своему любимому шелки. Он тоже. Он плакал, плакал и плакал. В морской воде его слезы сливались с ее…_

_Создание океана._

_Может, так он и появился. Океан. Созданный из слез всех тех, что искали в его глубине своих любимых._

* * *

В одно октябрьское утро Виктор проснулся, а Юри не было рядом.

Первым его инстинктом было запаниковать и броситься в кабинет, чтобы открыть ящик. Но гладкая черная шкура все еще лежала там, осуждающе на него глядя. Виктор прикрыл ее книгами и захлопнул ящик, снова запирая ее с жестокостью, которой хотел бы не чувствовать.

Затем он прошел по всему коттеджу, в поисках Юри заглядывая в каждую щель и укромный угол. Телефон Юри, как и его ноутбук, лежали на столе, поэтому он вряд ли далеко ушел. Может, даже не дошел до города.

Виктор вышел на улицу и, поглядев через покосившуюся лестницу на ныне открытый маленький пляж, заметил на песке знакомую фигуру с Маккачином под боком.

Он осторожно спустился по ступенькам, ощущая яростно хлещущий ледяной осенний ветер. С каждым шагом он вспоминал кошмарный вечер середины лета и вздрагивал.

Юри сидел у кромки воды, и волны омывали его ноги. Его одежда до пояса промокла от морской воды, но холод его явно не трогал. Маккачин вылизывал его лицо, а Юри почесывал его голову, но в его глазах была странная мертвая печаль, пронизывающая Виктора до глубины души.

\- Юри, - произнес он, и Юри обернулся, едва заметно улыбаясь. Волны накатили на ноги Виктора, на мгновение потрясая холодом. Он встал и протянул руку.

\- Пойдем в дом. Ты до смерти заболеешь, - сказал он, и Юри с готовностью поднялся, хотя было видно, что в сердце этого желания не было. Виктор обнял Юри на их пути наверх, а когда взял его за руку, заметил, что она холодная и влажная.

Они вернулись обратно в коттедж, и Виктор проводил Юри в ванную, медленно и совершенно без намека снимая с Юри мокрую одежду. Юри не поднимал взгляда, когда Виктор расстегивал его рубашку, ремень штанов, когда снял их вместе с бельем с холодной влажной от морской воды кожи. Он без особой энергии сбросил с себя одежду, и Виктор старался не смотреть на него, пока набирал теплую пенную ванну.

Едва ванна наполнилась, Юри вошел в нее, погружаясь в воду настолько, насколько позволяла глубина. Его макушка оказалась на уровне бортиков, губы – в миллиметрах от воды, а кончики волос, погруженные в воду, расплывались, как водоросли. Виктор медленно выдохнул и потянулся к шампуню.

\- Хочешь? – спросил он. Юри кивнул, поэтому Виктор выдавил шампунь на ладони, растер его в пену, а затем провел по темным волосам Юри. Он старался касаться максимально нежно, но почему-то все равно ощущал, что этого недостаточно. Раньше он фантазировал об этом – о том, как будет мыть голову Юри, одаривая его особенно интимной заботой. Но в этих фантазиях Юри реагировал ярче, мягко вздыхая и счастливо целуя его.

Но даже если сейчас Юри особо не реагировал, он как минимум прикрыл глаза и расслабился, позволяя Виктору делать все, что угодно. Виктор чуть надавил на его плечи, погружая в воду, чтобы смыть шампунь, и Юри охотно окунулся с головой. Виктор потянул его обратно, намылил мочалку гелем для душа, чтобы потереть Юри спину, и тот беспрекословно сел – вода затекала ему в глаза и стекала по лицу, и он наклонился, позволяя Виктору вымыть его, словно ребенка.

И Виктор не понимал, нравилось ли ему это или отвращало.

Только когда Виктор заканчивал обрабатывать волосы Юри кондиционером, тот наконец-то поднял взгляд и показал ему, что хотел бы побыть один. Виктор опустил руки, погружая их в воду. Пена уже почти растаяла, но вода была мутной. Виктор поднялся, ничего не говоря, и вымыл руки в раковине, а затем направился к двери.

\- Свистни, если что-то понадобится, - сказал он. Юри кивнул и вновь погрузился в воду. Сердце Виктора заколотилось в горле; он хотел задержаться и проследить, чтобы Юри не утопился. Но он все же отвернулся, прикладывая огромное усилие, и вышел из ванной; едва закрыв дверь, он услышал, как выныривает Юри.

Лишь через час, когда остыли уже и вода, и завтрак, Юри наконец вышел в своем халате и поцеловал Виктора в качестве приветствия. Сердце мужчины забилось сильнее, пока он смотрел на шелки, тихо идущего поставить чайник, и он начал задумываться, что, может, о тюленьей шкуре стоило сказать как можно скорее.

* * *

_Он ощутил ее. Мягкая, гладкая, захватывающая дух. Он вытащил ее и **смотрел**. В свете раннего утра она почти что переливалась._

_Неземная. Взывала к нему своей магией._

_Он обернул ее в своих руках. Если он наденет ее, то тоже станет Кацудоном?_

_Луч солнца сверкнул на ней. Или так может только Юри?_

* * *

Но затем прошла неделя, за ней следующая, а шкура все также лежала в ящике стола Виктора. Каждый раз он находил оправдание не делать этого сегодня – у Юри был тяжелый день в городе, он помогал в продуктовом _и_ в кинотеатре; у Юри явно что-то случилось в кафе-мороженом, где он помогал сегодня; Юри плохо себя чувствует, не стоит его еще больше расстраивать, - но глубоко внутри он понимал, что просто тянет время. «Расскажу ему завтра» можно говорить, пока существует само понятие «завтра».

Он начал задумываться, никто ли не сталкивался до этого с появившейся вялостью Юри. Когда он стал расспрашивать, Юко покачала головой, а Минако выглядела встревоженно, но смогла ответить лишь пожатием плечами. Виктор со вздохом поблагодарил за потраченное на него время и ушел.

А вот Мари оказалась чуточку полезней.

\- Это тоска по морю, - сказала она сердито, когда Виктор застал ее за стойкой регистрации в «Ю-топии» и принялся расспрашивать. – Ему не обязательно постоянно обращаться в тюленя, но если он долго этого не делает, это аукается ему в виде тоски по морю.

\- И, как я понимаю, «тоска по морю» полностью соответствует своему названию, - сказал Виктор.

Мари кивнула.

\- Ага. Будешь часто видеть его на берегу моря. Она не пройдет, пока он снова не обернется. У него же есть его шкура, да?

Виктор сжал губы.

\- Да, - солгал он.

Мари вздохнула.

\- Глупый, - пробормотала она. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Виктора, она добавила: - Он точно так же поступил после смерти Викчана. Месяцами отказывался обращаться, а затем его охватила тоска по морю и, в общем-то, просто заставила.

Виктор съежился.

\- Сколько он смог устоять перед ней? – спросил он. – И сколько провел в виде тюленя перед тем, как вернулся?

Мари замычала.

\- Я бы сказала, он сопротивлялся около месяца? – предположила она. – Воспоминания грустные и расплываются, потому что он в прямом смысле только хандрил, ел и неделями сидел на пляже, но когда наконец обратился, он не появлялся еще как минимум месяц.

\- И вы с родителями нормально к этому отнеслись, - произнес Виктор.

Мила пожала плечами.

\- Мы не могли ничего поделать. Мы свыклись с этой мыслью, когда в семь лет он начал обращаться. Отец раньше выходил вместе с ним в лодке, и мы просили его не уплывать далеко, потому что он был размером со щенка, сам понимаешь, чтобы он не стал легкой добычей для касаток или акул, но в остальном он был в безопасности, и начал покидать бухту только после совершеннолетия.

Виктор не сдержал улыбки, представив Тошию и юного Кацудона вместе в заливе.

\- Это чудесно, - тихо сказал он.

Мари кивнула и предложила ему сигарету. Виктор взял ее, и они вышли на улицу, чтобы закурить. Виктор не курил уже много лет; он слегка закашлялся, когда дым попал в легкие. Мари хмыкнула.

\- Ну, скажи ему затащить свою задницу в воду, пока не станет слишком сложно устоять, - произнесла она, и Виктор молча кивнул, наблюдая, как дым ее сигареты растворяется в серо-голубом небе. Судя по всему, у него осталось чуть меньше месяца, пока тоска по морю не возьмет над Юри верх. И, может, не так уж и плохо будет, если он просто исчезнет на месяц, да? Виктор может извиняться, унижаться, спать на диване и все такое, поклясться на могиле своей бабушки, что никогда больше не спрячет его шкуру, и, может, слова Юры Плисецкого сбудутся.

 «Может, в этот раз все будет по-другому».

Но разум предательски замечал, что семейство Кацуки, для начала, никогда шкуру Юри не прятали.

* * *

**Кому:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
ты замечал, что юри в последнее время странно себя ведет?

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
ага!! я уже хотел писать тебе и спрашивать что за хрень ты натворил, но ты меня опередил

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
тем не менее ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ ТЫ НАТВОРИЛ

**Кому:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
ничего  
клянусь, это не я

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
позволь усомниться ¬__¬

**Кому:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
слушай, я так же обеспокоен, как и ты, лады  
есть предположения?

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
может, ему одному скучно

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
в плане, мы-то все на учебе

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
знаю! может, смена места может помочь! мы на следующих выходным собираемся поехать собирать яблоки на ферму кейллера! потому что наступило ВРЕМЯ ТЫКВЫ И ЯБЛОК~~

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
сорри моя внутренняя ванилька сейчас так рада

**Кому:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
лол но тыквенные напитки круты

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
ДА Я ТОЛЬКО ИХ И ПЬЮ ПОКА НЕ НАСТУПАЕТ ВРЕМЯ ГОРЯЧЕГО ШОКОЛАДА

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
олсо кст юри зимой готовит прекрасный горячий шоколад

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
а еще олсо, у него день рождения 29 ноября

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
всегда пожалуйста, нах

**Кому:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
я как раз собирался спросить лол

**От:** Пхичит Любопытная Варвара  
тебе повезло что я тип его лучший друг на свете ага

* * *

_Сейчас или никогда. Последний шанс спастись. Вернуть ее._

**_Не делай этого._ **

_Эгоистичный! Инфантильный! Нетерпеливый!_

_Зачем он забирает ее? Зачем? Юри никогда не полюбит его. **Зачем?** _

_Ох. Может, оно и к лучшему. Может… может, он рожден, чтобы жить без любви. Слишком глупый для отношений._

_Поэтому он отметает все шансы. Он забирает ее. Забирает тюленью шкуру._

_Трус._

* * *

В следующую субботу Виктор и Юри поехали вместе с Пхичитом, Милой, Лео и Гуанг-Хонгом на ферму Кейллера, в яблоневые сады, разбитые рядом с холмом, где была винодельня Криспино. Обычно владельцы фермы посылали яблоки на винодельню для сидра и в местные продуктовые вроде «Магазина Неколя», но в этом году урожай был такой, что помощи потребовалось больше обычного. Поэтому студенты Колледжа имени Торвилля стекались, чтобы помочь со сбором яблок и подзаработать.

\- Юри! – поприветствовал Пхичит, тут же обнимая своего друга. Лицо Юри чуточку просветлело, но от этого почему-то только сильнее выделились тени под глазами. Пхичит тоже это заметил и, слегка нахмурившись, отстранился и глянул на Виктора из-за плеча Юри.

Виктор пожал плечами, его лицо омрачилось тревогой. Он знал, что нужно сделать, но сейчас ему словно снова было шесть лет, и он прятал разбитую вазу от няни с ремнем. И хотя ему больно было видеть мертвое выражение лица Юри, тусклый блеск в глазах, он слишком боялся рассказать ему о шкуре и столкнуться с последствиями.

Они двинулись в гущу яблочных деревьев, заметили понравившиеся и установили лестницы, чтобы собрать яблоки. У всех с собой был металлический контейнер, который можно было наполнить и унести с собой; отчасти Виктор радостно предвкушал будущую возможность испечь яблочный пирог с горячим маслом и ромом.

\- Надо будет сохранить несколько на яблочный щербет, - жизнерадостно сказала Мила, любуясь собранными яблоками. – Юра скорее помрет, чем признается, но он обожает яблочный щербет. Особенно с карамелью.

\- Звучит и правда вкусно, - согласился Лео. – Может, стоит сделать его на Хеллоуинскую вечеринку!

\- Хэллоуинская вечеринка? – переспросил Виктор, приглядывая за Юри, взбирающимся по лестнице на одно из деревьев. – Я думал, что его празднуют только в Америке.

Лео фыркнул.

\- Тогда ты точно не видел шотландский Хэллоуин. В плане, кельты его и изобрели, по сути. Ну, так, к сведению.

Виктор замычал.

\- Да, я об этом слышал, - согласился он. – Но я имел в виду, что ничто не может превзойти Америку в выдаивании денег из праздников. Помню, когда жил в Хартфорде, украшения продавались уже в сентябре.

\- _Никто_ не может превзойти Америку в выдаивании денег из праздников, _точка_ , - подчеркнул Лео. – Но в Торвилль Коув Хэллоуин празднуют классно, учитывая все городские легенды про призраков. Дети каждый год наряжаются, все устраивают вечеринки и жгут костры на пляже.

\- Но лучший костер всегда у маяка, - добавила Мила, подмигивая. – Устраиваем призрачные туры, все такое. Мы с Юрой с сентября планируем много классного.

\- Будут «Смотрители маяка» на бис? – спросил Гуанг-Хонг.

Мила засмеялась.

\- _Может_ , вы меня и убедите, - сказала она, подмигивая ухмыляющемуся Пхичиту. - В общем, вы все приглашены. Ожидаю увидеть ваши шикарные костюмы.

\- Еще бы, - отозвался Лео, приостанавливаясь на лесенке, чтобы отсалютовать ей. Мила хохотнула.

Виктор обернулся к Юри, который как раз спустился с собственной лестницы, добавив в свой контейнер несколько яблок.

\- Нас только что пригласили на Хэллоуинскую вечеринку у маяка, - сказал он, и в глазах Юри зажегся крохотный огонек.

 «Значит, надо придумать костюмы получше», - показал он. Это было первое, что он показал за все утро, и Виктор за это поцеловал его руку.

\- Я над ними подумаю, - пообещал он. Юри тихо усмехнулся.

 «Я тоже подумаю», - показал он, но отчасти Виктор сомневался, что это правда, и что тоска к морю не охватит его снова, едва они завершат разговор. И точно – когда они шли по саду, чуть отстав от остальных, огонек в глазах Юри медленно погас, как свеча, у которой прогорел фитиль. Но пока он горел, все было хорошо.

Тем вечером, пока Виктор наблюдал за своим выпекающимся яблочным пирогом, он услышал доносящийся из ванной шум волн. Он дошел до нее посмотреть и обнаружил Юри, лежащего в ванной с закрытыми глазами и запрокинутой головой, открывавшей изгиб его горла. На стуле рядом стоял ноутбук Юри с запущенным ужасным трехчасовым фильмом Джеффа Блэра о море, и слабый шум волн жутко отражался от кафельных стен.

\- Юри? – окликнул Виктор. – Я знаю, что ты никогда не посмотришь этот фильм в нормальном состоянии. С тобой все в порядке?

Ответа не последовало. Виктор нахмурился, подходя к ванной и садясь на ее край.

\- Юри? – повторил он, и неожиданно Юри открыл глаза, и Виктор чуть до потолка не подпрыгнул.

Он никогда еще не видел такой безжизненный взгляд. Словно на Юри наложили заклятие, словно сам звук волн, доносящийся из ноутбука, зачаровывал его. Виктор ощутил дрожь, пробежавшую по спине, и она никак не была связана с холодным ветром из открытого ока. Потянувшись, он потряс Юри за плечо.

\- Юри, - сказал он. Юри не пошевелился. – Юри! – настойчиво повторил Виктор, встряхивая его сильнее.

Юри моргнул, тряхнул головой, словно пес, и поднял на Виктора взгляд. В его глазах был огонек, но дрожащий и слабый. Сердце Виктора заныло от уныния, обвивающего его любимого словно толстая серая пелена.

\- Юри? – спросил он, и тот вяло показал ему большие пальцы вверх, а затем повернул голову, обращая взгляд на волны, бьющиеся о берег. Проглотив вину, Виктор развернулся и ушел на кухню, не говоря больше ни слова.

Он ел пирог в одиночестве. На вкус он был не таким сладким, как в воспоминаниях.

* * *

_Она отдается тяжестью в его руках при пути наверх. Где ее спрятать?_

_Не смей. Юри найдет ее. Пре – кра – ти. Прекрати прекрати прекрати…_

_Но если он сдастся, то, значит…_

_Нет._

**_Спрячь ее._ ** _Где-нибудь. Где-нибудь, где Юри найдет не сразу._

_Или его._

**_Отвратительно_ ** _. Он портит все хорошее, что есть в жизни._

* * *

**Жуткая Страшная Шотландия 2016: чем заняться в Шотландии на Хэллоуин**

_Хэллоуинский фестиваль «Город мертвецов» (Эдинбург)_  
Проведите ночь историй и ужаса на специальном Хэллоуинском туре по кладбищу, встретьте самый известный сверхъестественный феномен мира – полтергейста Маккензи. Узнайте больше на сайте  blackhart.uk.com.  
31 октября, тур отправляется в 20:30 от Парламентской площади, Хай-стрит, Эдинбург. Стоимость: £8.50, детям £6.50

_Ежегодный кельтский фестиваль «Самайн» (Лох-Тей)_  
Купите билеты заранее и успейте посетить древний кельтский праздник. Нарядитесь и захватите фонарь, чтобы не подпустить зло. Вы пройдете процессией по лесу у берега озера, сможете послушать музыку и истории, поучаствовать в играх и посмотреть файер-шоу. Чтобы узнать больше, зайдите на  crannog.co.uk.  
31 октября, 18:00, центр «Шотландский Кранног», Лох-Тей. Взрослые: £6, дети: £3.50

_Жуткий маскарад (Альтвегг, Белита)_  
Наряжайте всей семьей и выходите пугать людей на улицы Альтвегга и соседнего города, Белиты. Начало ночи ознаменуется вырезанием фонарей, а конец – костром на ул. Таулер-Грин. Всю информацию и карты маршрутов можно найти на сайте  visitaltweggandbelita.co.uk.  
31 октября, вырезание фонарей 18:00 / маскарад 19:30 / костер 21:00, Альтвегг и Белита. Вырезание ламп £3, остальное бесплатно.

_Шабаш в бухте (Торвилль Коув_ )  
Посетите тур по самым страшным призрачным местам Торвилль Коув, любезно организованный  компанией «Хаггис Эдвенчаз». Отведайте кроваво-красного ягодного вина или наливки от винодельни Криспино, послушайте жуткие истории у костра на пляже, поиграйте с детьми на набережной. Места ограничены, так что бронируйте уже сегодня! Вся информация доступна на сайте cometothecove.co.uk.  
31 октября, тур начинается в 19:00 в Туристическом Центре на набережной, Торвилль Коув. Взрослым £6, детям до 16 £3.

* * *

Виктор подобрал костюмы на Хэллоуин вовремя, пусть и не совсем сам, потому что Георгий пустил его в магазин костюмов факультета искусств Колледжа имени Торвилля. Этот магазин, занимающий целый склад позади здания самого факультета, был полон как театральных, так и танцевальных костюмов. Виктор выбрал пару похожих костюмов лилового и синего цветов с эполетами. Георгий помог с примеркой и подгонкой, так что они прекрасно подошли и Виктору, и Юри.

А вот Юри большую часть недели перед Хэллоуином провел в ванной, и ужасный фильм Джеффа Блэра стоял у него на бесконечном повторе. Даже если раньше Виктор не думал, что фильм плох, то теперь точно так считал. Тихий звук волн действовал на нервы каждый раз, когда ухо ловило его при походе в туалет, а иногда Виктор слышал его даже из кухни, пока готовил. Маккачин быстро понял, что не стоит беспокоить лежащего в ванной Юри; сколько раз ни вставай на задние лапы, упираясь в бортик, и сколько ни виляй хвостом – поглаживаний все равно не получишь.

Зрелище было жалким, правда, но Виктор понятия не имел, что можно сделать, кроме как вернуть шкуру. Он хотел тайком пронести ее на малый пляж и запихнуть в какую-нибудь расселину, но осознал, что у него почти не было возможности: Юри редко выходил в город. В конце концов, в ванной были французские двери, и через них Юри заметил бы вышедшего на задний двор Виктора.

Но ему нужно было сделать это как можно скорее, потому что времени становилось все меньше, и ему не хотелось испытывать предел выносливости Юри. Поэтому он решил привести Юри на Хэллоуинскую вечеринку у маяка и ускользнуть обратно домой, чтобы вынести шкуру. Тогда Юри найдет ее утром и даже не узнает, что изначально ее взял Виктор.

Это настолько же трусливо, насколько было взять шкуру, но если это значило, что Юри вернется к Виктору, а не ускользнет навсегда в океан, то Виктор готов был рискнуть и потом заглаживать вину всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но вот какая проблема: Виктор не ожидал, что Хэллоуинским утром Юри разбудит его поцелуем и посмотрит блестящими глазами без намека на тоску к морю.

И теперь Виктор сидел за столом в оцепенении, ошарашенно пялясь на шелки, который готовил блинчики и посвистывал.

_Посвистывал_ , мать его.

Словно не из-за его мучений Виктор страдал последние два месяца.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Виктор неуверенно. Юри отложил лопаточку и показал большие пальцы вверх. Виктор ущипнул себя. Наверное, он снова спит. Он не знал, можно ли доверять разуму, пока Юри рядом.

Блинчики оказались очень вкусными, хотя Виктор исподтишка тыкал себя под столом вилкой в руку, пока Юри почесывал Маккачина за ушами и слал ему поцелуйчики. Эти звуки и свист – столько Виктор никогда от шелки не слышал. Вилка впилась в руку сильнее.

После завтрака они вместе вышли выгулять Маккачина, и Юри прижался к нему и взял за руку, как раньше. Виктору хотелось написать об этом Пхичиту или Мари, но он сдержался. Вместо этого они сделали пару кругов по пирсу, спустив Маккачина с поводка и дав ему половить чаек, и все это время Виктор расцеловывал лицо Юри, словно напоминая себе, что все это по-настоящему.

\- Я тебя таким с конца лета не видел, - сказал он Юри, когда они направились обратно в коттедж. – Приятно видеть, что ты снова улыбаешься.

Юри покраснел. По этому Виктор тоже скучал – прекрасный румянец Юри на время тоски по морю превратился в болезненную бледность, но сегодня, кажется, его щеки вновь приобрели прежний оттенок. Желая подчеркнуть его, Виктор поцеловал Юри в обе щеки и усмехнулся, когда тот спрятал румянец за рукой, как делал и раньше.

\- Вот мой чудесный Юри, - сказал он и поцеловал его в губы. Ладони Юри обхватили его лицо, он _улыбнулся_ в поцелуй, и Виктор готов был разрыдаться от счастья. Это точно был знак с небес, что нужно вернуть Юри шкуру – короткий момент счастья, которое вернется, едва Юри вновь станет самим собой. И вновь он решительно сказал себе, что точно сделает это сегодня.

Ночь быстро приближалась, но часть Виктора желала заморозить время, чтобы его улыбающийся сияющий Юри задержался подольше. Но с каждым проходящим часом Юри все больше и больше оживал, все больше походил на внеземное создание. К тому времени, как Виктор передал ему синий пиджак и сказал надеть его поверх черной рубашки, чтобы нарядиться к вечеринке, он невольно заметил, что Юри почти что _светится_ , как в канун летнего солнцестояния.

_Ох._

Виктор почти забыл, что сегодня была еще одна особая ночь.

Когда Юри вышел из спальни в своем костюме, поправляя серебряные эполеты на плечах, Виктор поразился тому, _насколько_ Юри казался жителем другого мира. В этой одежде Юри был принцем моря и звезд; пусть сегодня и было новолунье, даже свет звезд освещал его эфемерным серебром.

До маяка Юри не шел, а практически скользил. Виктор был _очарован_.

Когда они пришли, двери маяка были распахнуты настежь, а с лужайки рядом лилась музыка. И все же, когда Виктор с Юри вошли в двери, толпа странно смолкла – видимо, не только Виктор видел сверхъестественную ошеломляющую красоту Юри.

\- Ты это видишь? – услышал Виктор шепот Пхичита, обращенный к Миле. – Они и правда использовали ту тему про Золушку из нашей летней статьи.

Старый маяк Мыса Торвилля состоял из дома и, собственно, маяка, соединенного с ним. Сам дом был закрыт, за исключением призрачных туров, которые водили Мила и Плисецкие, а вот в башне, чья величественная спиральная лестница вела к огню наверху, проходила вечерника. Все было украшено, разумеется, призраками, покачивающимися на дубовых перилах, фальшивой паутиной, свисающей с полок, и подозрительно подходящим помещению готичным декором на столах с закусками. Среди еды были яблоки в карамели, свиные рулетики и сосиски, и чего уж говорить о жутко украшенных кексах и котле с темно-красным пуншем. Виктор налил им с Юри по бокалу. Судя по вкусу, кто-то добавил в пунш алкоголь.

Спустя совсем немного времени и пунша Юри выбрался из своей раковины и схватил Виктора за руку, потянув его туда, где танцевали парочки. Отчасти, должно быть, из-за алкоголя, но отчасти, - и Виктор был в этом уверен, - из-за энергии сегодняшней ночи. Как и в канун летнего солнцестояния, Юри снова был окутан волшебством. Когда он вел Виктора в танце, его карие глаза сверкали весело и опасно; от каждого касания по телу Виктора проходила искра восхищения. Этот новый Юри мог убить его или заманить с собой в волшебную страну, и он последовал бы без особых возражений.

Они танцевали и танцевали, и Юри снова не выказывал ни капли усталости. С другой стороны, все мысли о тюленьей шкуре вылетели у Виктора из головы, когда он привалился к Юри, безумно вымотавшись. После восьмой песни он извинился и двинулся к тройняшкам Нишигори (которые были похожи друг на друга, разумеется, как три капли воды), играющим «под наблюдением» Юры Плисецкого (одетого, разумеется, как кот).

\- Юра, - произнес Виктор, приблизившись. Юра поднял взгляд от телефона, а затем быстро запихнул его в карман, делая равнодушный вид, но Виктор заметил на экране лицо Отабека Алтына и ухмыльнулся.

\- Все еще общаешься с Бекой? – спросил он.

\- Не твое дело, бля, - фыркнул Юра. Он кивнул головой в сторону Юри. – Ты уже с этим разобрался?

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Эм, - отозвался он.

\- Расценю это как «нет», - произнес Юра, хмурясь сильнее. – И долго ты еще будешь вытаскивать голову из жопы, Псина?

\- Слушай, если тебе от этого лучше, то я планирую сделать это сегодня, - сказал Виктор.

Юра приподнял бровь.

\- Что, планируешь улизнуть с вечеринки и припрятать ее на пляже, пока он не видит?

Виктор раскрыл рот.

\- Как ты…

\- Да просто подумал: «Эй, как максимально трусливо все решить?», так и понял, - сузил глаза Юра. – Поверить не могу, что ты правда думаешь, что это сработает.

Виктор ощутил себя так, словно по венам вместо крови потекла ледяная вода.

\- Почему нет? – спросил он.

Юра фыркнул.

\- Ну, для начала, он все равно будет гадать, кто брал шкуру. А затем соединит все точки и осознает, что они ведут к _тебе_.

\- Ты не можешь быть в этом уверенным, - резко возразил Виктор.

\- Не могу, - согласился Юра. – Но поверь мне. Однажды он все узнает.

\- Но он же, по твоим словам, «втрескался в меня пиздец как», - заметил Виктор. – Может, все будет не так плохо.

\- Я так сказал? – поинтересовался Юра, изгибая бровь. – Ах, точно, я это сказал _в самом начале_ , _дубина_. Чем дольше держишь у себя шкуру, тем меньше вероятность, что шелки к тебе вернется. Но нет, тебе же _надо было_ растянуть собственное счастье.

\- Откуда ты вообще _знаешь_ это? – поинтересовался резко Виктор.

Юра фыркнул.

\- А ты не догадываешься? – спросил он. – Погляди вокруг, - и он достал телефон из кармана и продолжил игнорировать Виктора.

Виктор поглядел вокруг, медленно поднимаясь по спиральной лестнице и разглядывая портреты. Все стены, украшенные черными гирляндами, были увешаны бесчисленными поколениями смотрителей маяка. Виктор замычал, раздумывая, что же может быть той подсказкой, на которую указал Юра, а затем заметил несколько фотографий с семьей Плисецких, нынешних смотрителей.

Здесь была знаменитая пара медиумов из 1920-х, которые вроде как успокоили живущих в маяке призраков. Был и их сын, одетый в форму Сифортского полка, салютовавший на камеру. Был молодой Николай, и на голове его была все та же кепка, которую он носил сейчас, а под руку с ним стояла светловолосая улыбающаяся женщина. На следующем фото ее уже не было, а согнувшийся и грустный Николай стоял рядом с сыном, с выражением лица задумчивым и отчасти знакомым.

И, наконец, последнее фото. Оно было цветным, и на нем был маленький Юра, держащий за руки своего дедушку и мать. Его отца, светловолосого мужчину с прошлой фотографии, тоже нигде не было видно, а улыбка на губах Николая явно не отражалась в его глазах. Виктор провел по фото пальцем, и в горле появился странный комок. Что причинило Николаю Плисецкому столько боли? Он полагал, что уже знает ответ.

\- Мистер Никифоров, - помяни дьявола. Виктор вздрогнул, услышав позади себя голос Николая.

\- Ночи, - вяло сказал он, улыбаясь пожилому мужчине. Николай обратил задумчивый взгляд на фотографии, а затем обернулся к Виктору и пронзил его взглядом.

\- За мной, - хрипло сказал он.

И Виктор пошел, и сердце встревоженно колотилось, пока он следовал за стариком вниз по лестнице в дом.

Камин в гостиной горел, отбрасывая зловещие тени на манекены, которые Мила с Юрой рассадили в кресла для всех тех, кто пройдет призрачный тур. Николай не обратил на них внимания, взял мисочку фундука с кофейного столика и передал два ореха Виктору, ничего не говоря.

\- Эм, - начал было тот, не зная, что с ними делать, но Николай молча указал на камин, и Виктор, сглотнув, кивнул и кинул орехи в огонь. Они тут же начали лопаться и вспыхивать, отчего Виктор чуть отшатнулся.

\- Так я и думал, - сказал Николай через мгновение. Виктор моргнул.

\- Извиняюсь? – осмелился он.

Николай покачал головой.

\- Вы не вняли моему предостережению, мистер Никифоров, - произнес он серьезно.

\- Прошу прощения, - произнес Виктор, а орехи все так же трещали и лопались, - но я не особо понимаю.

\- Море выбрало тебя, - ответил Николай, - а ты презрел его.

Холодок пробежал по позвоночнику Виктора, когда он поглядел на орехи.

\- _Как_ , - начал он, но закрыл рот, вспоминая фотографии, которые он рассматривал перед тем, как старик его нашел.

\- У меня еще есть время все исправить? – вместо этого спросил он, но Николай Плисецкий ничего не сказал, только дрожащими руками поставил мисочку на место. Между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только потрескиванием орехов в очаге.

\- Время есть всегда, - через какое-то время сказал Николай, - но оно капризно, как и само море. Действуй сейчас, пока течение не изменилось, - и с этими словами он ступил в сторону звуков, доносящихся с вечеринки, оставляя Виктора наедине с тяжестью в животе и мурашками, бегущими по рукам.

* * *

_В шкаф. Спрятать у всех на виду. Только зимние пальто и пылесос. Юри не заглянет сюда, если не начнет здесь жить._

_Юри. Жить здесь…_

_Ох._

_Юри, улыбающийся за чашкой чая. Юри, читающий газету…_

**_Нет_ ** _. Юри может полюбить его. «Может» - ключевое слово. Но это не продлится долго._

_Не со шкурой, спрятанной в шкафу. Его темный секрет. Его позор._

* * *

Юри был рад, когда Виктор вернулся на вечеринку, и всю оставшуюся ночь не отходил от него. Виктор пытался отвлечь шелки чем-нибудь – «Уверен, что не хочешь потанцевать с Пхичитом? А поговорить с Милой и Юрой? А еще раз осмотреть маяк?» - но на каждый вопрос Юри махал рукой и показывал: «Хочу остаться с тобой».

Если бы это была любая другая ночь, если бы на кону не стояло благополучие Юри, на сердце Виктора было бы легко, и он был бы самым счастливым человеком на земле. Но сегодня прилипчивость Юри только сильнее раздражала. Но он этого не показывал, охотно согласился на еще пару танцев и улыбался тому, как посверкивали глаза Юри, когда он вращал шелки в своих руках.

Наконец, часы где-то в маяке пробили полночь, и люди направились к выходу. Виктор с Юри тоже оказались в этой толпе, держась за руки весь путь от мыса до дома Виктора. Звездный свет танцевал на коже Юри, но не так сверкающе, как раньше – скоро чары спадут, в момент, когда ночь перейдет в день, и потусторонний мир отделится от этого. Виктор провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Юри и мысленно пнул себя за то, что так сильно затянул с тюленьей шкурой.

Юри поцеловал его на пороге коттеджа, и парочка проходящих мимо гуляк громко присвистнула. Но Виктор не обратил на них внимания и, утянув Юри в дом, закрыл дверь. Теперь они были одни, за исключением Маккачина, спящего на полу кухни, и Виктор снова притянул Юри ближе и поцеловал его так, словно это была последняя возможность.

Они разорвали поцелуй, задыхаясь от недостатка воздуха, нить слюны на несколько мгновений протянулась между их губ, но Юри стер ее и показал: «Подожди секунду», и исчез в спальне.

Виктор моргнул, не зная, что об этом думать, и направился в кабинет. Едва оказавшись в нем, он отпер ящик и отложил книги в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на лежащую внизу тюленью шкуру. Проведя пальцами по жесткой шерсти, Виктор тяжело безропотно вдохнул. Времени было все меньше. «Действуй сейчас, пока течение не изменилось».

Из мыслей его вырвал мягкий звук шагов по деревянному полу. Виктор закрыл шкафчик и снова запер его, выпрямляясь в тот же момент, когда Юри постучал в двери кабинета.

\- Входи, - сказал Виктор слегка хрипло, и широко раскрыл глаза при виде Юри.

Тот был одет в один только халатик, которого Виктор явно никогда до этого не видел. Он был сделан из какого-то похожего на шелк черного материала, и кое-где были вставки из серебристой полупрозрачной ткани. Выполненный в форме кристаллов узор из бисера на правом плече и поясе посверкивали в тусклом свете кабинета. Дыхание Виктора замерло в горле, когда пальцы Юри прошлись по поясу, не дающему одежде распахнуться; Юри облизнул губы, и вся кровь Виктора моментально двинулась вниз.

\- Юри, - выдохнул он, когда Юри шагнул ближе с пылающими страстью глазами. Он медленно развязал пояс, и накидка с тихим шорохом упала на пол кабинета.

К черту сны; Виктор был уверен, что он умер и попал на небеса. Или что Юри заманил его в свой дом в другом мире. В любом случае, он не был уверен, что он действительно видит то, что видит – что Юри Кацуки действительно стоит обнаженным среди его кабинета, и тусклый свет скользит по изгибам его тела. Виктор не мог оторвать глаз; его взгляд скользил по знакомым чертами скул Юри, его шеи, ключиц, ниже, по прекрасной груди и животу, и, наконец, остановился на уже слегка твердом члене. По телу Виктора прошел жар от резкого желания коснуться, взять в рот, боготворить его.

 «Вот и я, - показал Юри жалобно, широко приглашающе раскрывая руки. – Прошу, Виктор, я не смогу дольше ждать».

Во рту Виктора пересохло. Он облизнул губы, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я тоже, - признал он и шагнул к Юри.

Целовать Юри сейчас было одновременно грехопадением и вознесением. Руки Виктора подрагивали, когда он провел ими по спине Юри, пересчитывая позвонки. Темные глаза Юри смотрели в его, и по спине Виктора побежали мурашки, а в штанах стало тесно. Он резко выдохнул, когда пальцы Юри прошлись по застежкам костюма, и сердце загрохотало в груди, когда он расстегнул его лиловый пиджак и скинул его с плеч. Виктор быстро стряхнул его с себя; тот грохнулся на пол, а пальцы Юри принялись расстегивать белоснежную рубашку Виктора. И не успела она тоже оказаться на полу, как Юри запустил пальцы под пояс штанов Виктора, жадно целуя его, а Виктор двинулся вперед, спиной вперед ведя Юри к книжному шкафу.

Он коснулся губами челюсти Юри, прошелся по шее, по уху. Провел языком по груди, медленно опускаясь на колени, словно верующий перед своим божеством. Его ладони дошли до бедер Юри, крепко удерживая его на месте, пока Виктор выцеловывал мягкую кожу внутренней стороны бедра, вскидывая на Юри глаза, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Юри тяжело оперся на шкаф, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Виктора. Тот, ободренный, двинулся выше и коснулся губами основания члена Юри. Наградой ему послужил резкий вздох, и пальцы сжались в волосах крепче. Когда он взял Юри в рот, за волосы потянули, и Виктор услышал судорожный вздох удовольствия.

Если бы он мог, он бы с радостью загладил вину вот так. Он бы вставал на колени вновь и вновь, вымаливая прощение у любимого каждым касанием языка к головке члена. И если любить Кацуки Юри он не прекратит никогда, то до момента, как чары спадут и все неземное исчезнет из его шелки с первыми лучами рассвета, оставалось лишь несколько часов темноты. В эту секунду Виктор сильнее обычного мечтал, чтобы ночь середины лета оказалась просто сном, или чтобы он смог проснуться завтра утром того дня и изменить всего одно решение.

(Было бы тогда у них с Юри все по-другому? Он не знал. Но так он смог бы избавить Юри от страданий, причинённых эгоизмом Виктора.)

Юри потянул его за волосы, словно напоминая, что он слишком много думает. Виктор подчинился, одной рукой держась за Юри и ускоряя движения головы. По частому сбитому дыханию Юри он понимал, что тот уже близок – все его тело напряглось, и он сдерживался, чтобы не толкаться бедрами в рот Виктора.

Виктор остановился, отпуская член Юри с мягким звуком.

\- Не сдерживайся, любовь моя, - сказал он. – Делай то, что хочешь.

В ответ Юри прогнулся, двигая бедрами вперед, и Виктор двигался с ним в одном ритме, не отрывая взгляда от лица Юри. Щеки его шелки раскраснелись; он жмурился, но его рот был открыт, и слабые вздохи и немые стоны вырывались из горла, когда он толкался в рот Виктора. И это было самое сексуальное, что Виктор видел в своей жизни, и его эрекция это подтверждала.

Юри кончил, сжимая пальцы на книжкой полке и в волосах Виктора, его глаза распахнулись, а губы беззвучно двинулись, выкрикивая имя Виктора. Тот жадно проглотил все, наслаждаясь вкусом. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Юри, так что тщательно облизнул уголки губ, чтобы не пропустить ни капли.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, игнорируя слабую дрожь в коленях, когда Юри притянул его ближе и коснулся члена через штаны. От возбуждения было уже больно, и усмешка на губах Юри говорила, что он это ощущает.

\- Нам стоит отсюда уйти, - выдохнул Виктор в рот Юри. Его ладони прошлись по его пояснице, легли на ягодицы. Юри слабо вздохнул, и Виктор воспользовался возможностью и, подняв на руки, вынес его из кабинета.

Когда они добрались до спальни, руки уже болели, но он старался не показывать этого – усадил Юри на кровать, улыбаясь, и попытался восстановить дыхание. И все же, когда он снова взглянул на Юри, все его старания оказались бессмысленны.

В тусклом свете кабинета Юри был прекрасен, но сейчас, одетый лишь в звездный свет, он словно светился. Сердце Виктора дрожало каждый раз, когда длинные ресницы Юри касались щек, каждый раз, когда он опускал взгляд на изящный изгиб горла и на гладкую кожу. Его пальцы нетерпеливо подрагивали, пока он расстегивал штаны, но вскоре избавился от своей одежды и забрался на кровать, чтобы снова поцеловать Юри.

Тот прижал его ближе, грубо целуя и путаясь пальцами в волосах у основания шеи Виктора. Мужчина ахнул в поцелуй, и по телу разлился жар, когда Юри обнял его ногами за бедра. Он ощущал, как член Юри, вновь твердея, прижимается к его собственному, и слегка усмехнулся, оторвавшись от шелки, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Никогда еще он столь сильно не желал остановить время, чтобы никогда больше не покидать объятий Юри. Но он лишь запечатлел этот момент нежности в памяти, впитывая глазами и пальцами ощущение тела Юри под своим. «Будь рядом, - подумал он дико. – Я не знаю, что мне делать без тебя».

Он так сильно старался не быть эгоистом, не только брать, брать и брать у такого отзывчивого и теплого Юри. Его губы касались его шеи; он оставлял на его коже маленькие метки, похожие на звездочки, созвездия, которые утром доказали бы, что все это действительно произошло.

(Учитывая, что случилось в день середины лета, все это могло быть сном.)

Между их телами тек медленный, утонченный жар. Виктор вжался бедрами в Юри, и из его горла вырвался низкий стон, когда он ощутил искры в глазах. Юри задохнулся под ним, широко распахивая глаза, а его пальцы сжались на спине Виктора. Тот двинулся поцелуями по горлу Юри, ощущая, как бьется под его губами венка на шее.

Его бедра задвигались быстрее, страстно желая больше касаний, больше жара, больше Юри. Тело Юри двигалось тоже; на мгновение Виктор подумал о тюленях, резвящихся в воде на малом пляже, а затем мир исчез, и остались только они с Юри, их тела, переплетающиеся вместе, вместе стремящиеся к наслаждению. По лицу Юри текли слезы; Виктор сцеловывал их, и ощущал на языке соль.

Он протянул руку, обхватывая оба их члена. Юри отвернул голову, царапая плечи Виктора. Боль и удовольствие расцветали от касаний, и Виктор шептал имя Юри как заклятие, как молитву, как мольбу.

 «Прошу, не уходи».

Он растворился в море ощущений, пропал во вселенной удовольствия. Оргазм омыл его подобно волне, неумолимой, упорной, и он ощутил, словно падает, его мысли померкли в неге, пока ощущение пальцев на щеках и вид полных слез карих глаз под ним не вернул его в настоящее.

Юри плакал.

Внутри Виктора все неприятно сжалось.

Он сел, слез с Юри и дошел до ванны. Вернувшись с влажным полотенцем, Виктор молча стер сперму и кинул взгляд на часы. Рассвет должен был наступить через час. У них все еще было время.

Он медленно потянулся, стер большим пальцем слезы Юри.

\- Что не так? – спросил он. Юри покачал головой, сжимая пальцы на коленях. Сердце Виктора дрогнуло. – Милый, прошу. Скажи.

Руки Юри тряслись, когда он попытался показать что-то. Виктор не знал, что делать. Он дотянулся до блокнота и ручки, лежащих на столике, и протянул их Юри. И тот медленно написал:

 « _Я слышу, как океан взывает ко мне_ ».

Дыхание Виктора замерло. Юри отложил ручку – по его щекам стекали крупные слезы. Виктор обнял его, ощущая тяжесть в животе и ускоряющееся сердцебиение. Сейчас или никогда. Течение меняется.

\- Юри, - тихо сказал он. – Прости меня.

Юри моргнул, словно сова, и на его красивом лице читалось недоумение. Виктор сглотнул.

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

С тяжелым сердцем он прошел по комнатам коттеджа, открыл шкафчик и вытащил тюленью шкуру. Она поблескивала в свете звезд, дрожала таинственной знакомой магией, напоминающей блеск улыбки Юри. Виктор прижал ее к груди и направился обратно в спальню, и с каждым шагом к Юри на сердце становилось тяжелее. Наконец, он добрался до дверей спальни и сделал глубокий вдох.

Он вошел, быстро шагнул к постели и уложил шкуру на колени Юри, как нашкодивший ребенок, и на всякий случай шагнул назад. Глаза Юри расширились, он несколько раз поглядел на тюленью шкуру, затем снова на Виктора, будто не веря. Виктор переступил с ноги на ногу, и ему казалось, что внутри него копошатся черви.

Наконец, Юри прижал шкуру к груди, склонил голову и вдохнул. Он вновь поднял голову и улыбнулся.

Сердце Виктора замерло.

Юри рассеянно вытер глаза и отложил шкуру, раскладывая ее на коленях. Он поднял глаза на Виктора и коротко коснулся своего подбородка. «Спасибо».

Виктор кивнул, тяжело выдыхая и выдавливая кривую нервную улыбку.

Юри коснулся шкуры, вырисовывая на ней пальцами узоры, а затем поднимая. Он взял ее в руки и встал, подходя к Виктору и коротко целуя его в уголок губ.

 «Скоро вернусь», - показал он, его глаза бездонно сверкнули, и он ушел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь.

Виктор закусил губу, тяжело опускаясь на кровать, и принялся ждать.

* * *

_Подави все. Забудь все. Спрячь глубоко глубоко глубоко._

_Постыдные секреты нужно скрывать. Делать вид, что их никогда и не было._

_Они **пропали**._

_Часть его просто хочет, чтобы Юри был с ним вечность. Вечность и один день. Разве это неправильно?_

* * *

Юри не возвращался несколько часов.

* * *

_Это просто сон._

_Он просто видел шкуру. **Он не брал ее**._

_Это был не он. Его правильно воспитали, и его родители очень любили его._

_Он никогда бы такого не сделал._

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/LNFQJEA.png]

**Phichit** **Chulanont**  @phichit+chu  
БЕЗ ШУТОК РЕБЯТА УГАДАЙТЕ КТО ВЕРНУЛСЯ!!!! #тюленькацудон

* * *

Виктора разбудили звуки уведомлений телефона. Пхичит, видно, заваливал сообщениями чат, вопя о чем-то, появившемся на малом пляже.

Он сел, потер заспанные глаза, листая сообщения. Было десять утра; солнце едва пробивалось сквозь белые занавески спальни. Он лежал в кровати обнаженным, штаны и белье валялись на полу, а Юри—

Его сердце подскочило. Постель рядом с ним была холодна. Воспоминания о событиях вчерашней ночи нахлынули на него, и он ощутил, как горят щеки. Неужели это действительно случилось? Или это снова был сон, но вовсе не сон?

На каждом празднике года у него была такая проблема, кажется. Все до сих пор казалось слегка нереальным.

Виктор потер лицо и зевнул, продолжая просматривать сообщения, пока на глаза не попалось слово «Кацудон», и он нахмурился.

Судя по всему, Кацудон снова был в гавани.

Виктор подскочил на ноги в ту же секунду.

Дверь, ведущая из ванной во внутренний двор, была распахнута, от яркого света улицы Виктор поморщился, как только зашел. Он резко схватил халат, висящий на задней стороне двери, и пересек ванную за три шага, выходя через открытые французские двери в серое ноябрьское утро. На улице кричали чайки, а на горизонте собирались грозовые тучи.

Виктор отмахнулся от тяжелого чувства в животе и направился к лестнице, ведущей на малый пляж. Маккачин уже был там, играл с темным силуэтом в воде. Только этого Виктору было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить, что да, это Кацудон с гладкой от воды шерстью, плавающий кругами вокруг Маккачина у кромки воды.

Сердце Виктора заколотилось в горле, когда он ступил на покрытый ракушками песок.

\- Макка! – крикнул он, и его пудель гавкнул и выбежал к нему из воды. Кацудон услышал его крик, разумеется, и долгое время тщательно рассматривал его своими бездонными темными глазами, а затем без единого звука повернулся к нему спиной и скрылся под водой.

Виктор Никифоров наблюдал за тюленем, исчезающим среди танцующих волн, и его хрупкое сердце разбилось в дребезги.

* * *

_Он никогда бы такого не сделал._

_Он бы никогда —_

_Это был сон. Просто сон просто сон просто сон._

**_Он этого не делал._ **


	9. atonement [искупление]

_Отрывки из личного дневника Юри Кацуки:_

**24 октября 2016**

я скучаю по: вкусу соленой воды. холоду волн. глади волн. тяжелому теплу подкожного жира. течению у моих вибрисс. яркому миру после того, как выныриваешь из темных глубин океана.

по азарту погони. по радости охоты. по крови, пульсирующей в венах. по багровым струям среди синевы, когда я ловлю свою жертву.

по теплу солнца. по неге, когда я катаюсь по песку. по тому, как я машу ластами, чтобы охладить горячую кровь. по лаю маккачина, когда мы вместе играем.

по глазам моей матери-моря.

* * *

В ноябре по вечерам темнеть начинало в четыре.

Раньше Виктор жаловался на это - в других городах, в другое время. В Санкт-Петербурге солнце тоже садилось рано, но город все равно жил своей жизнью и после наступления темноты, весь покрытый огнями и взрывающийся звуками машин, трамваев и автобусов.

Торвилль Коув с наступлением темноты был тих. После пяти работали только «Магазин Неколя» и закусочные. После десяти - только ларьки, бары и пабы. Люди сновали туда-сюда небольшими группками, прячась от холода под шапками и пальто.

Все казалось более серым, более монотонным. Яркие красные и золотые цвета осени тускнели, превращались в дымчато-коричневые. Светло было совсем недолго, и Виктор осознавал, что все чаще и чаще пишет в темноте своего кабинета, а не где-то еще.

Это было нормально. Он все равно не мог пойти в потаенную бухточку. Ему казалось, что сейчас она для него закрыта, словно Юри (или его призрак) прячется там. При одной только мысли о Юри его ногти впивались в большие пальцы.

Он не трогал вещи Юри. В конце концов, было бы странно, если бы тот вернулся через месяц и обнаружил, что его вещи переместили, так что Виктор не желал влезать в его жизнь больше, чем уже влез. Конечно, месяц был всего лишь прецедентом - какая-то часть его подозревала, что разлука продлится всю жизнь.

И все же он проживал каждый день жизни так, словно Юри все еще был в ней; он в одиночку танцевал танец для двоих в своем коттедже. Каждый день он притворялся, что Юри просто вышел помочь кому-то в городе. Каждую ночь он притворялся, что Юри просто задержался в «Ю-топии» и вернется, когда он заснет. Он не запирал заднюю дверь, почти каждый вечер готовил на двоих. Все остатки он доедал, когда не было сил готовить.

Он осознал, что у него часто нет сил делать что-нибудь, кроме самого необходимого для поддержания жизни, чтобы затем рухнуть на свою слишком большую кровать и беспокойно проспать до следующего утра, когда придется повторить все заново. Дни были слишком холодными, ночи - слишком длинными, и отсутствие Юри терзало его каждое мгновение бодрствования.

Он отдыхал от затхлого мрака коттеджа только когда выводил Маккачина на прогулку, но его пес не особо любил понижающуюся температуру, а сам Виктор не особо любил останавливающих его студентов и других людей, расспрашивающих о книге. Он улыбался им, конечно, намеками отвечал на вопросы, делал сэлфи, как и всегда. Раньше общение с фанатами действительно доставляло удовольствие. Теперь же это было очередной тратой сил, которой он не пренебрегал только из-за желания хорошо выглядеть на публике.

Раньше он всегда прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не превратиться в стереотипного писателя-затворника, прячущегося в доме и никогда его не покидающего, но теперь это как-то странно утешало. Он говорил себе, что это потому что он хочет точно быть дома, когда вернется Юри, но в глубине души понимал, что ему просто слишком стыдно появляться на людях, в местах, где были Пхичит, Юко, Минако, семья Юри, и признавать, что из-за него ушел единственный человек, который свел их всех вместе. Что несмотря на все свои обещания и заверения, он разбил Юри сердце.

Поэтому он закопался в своем доме, но не запирал дверей - потому что надежда умирает последней, а Виктор Никифоров живет вторыми шансами.

* * *

**10 октября 2016**

прошлой ночью мне снилось, как я нахожу свою шкуру на отмели малого пляжа. я стоял на берегу и держал ее в своих руках. свет луны дрожал даже на мокром песке, отражающем его и звезды, словно я стоял на небе. я не ощущал веса своего тела, как птица, мое тело летело сквозь время и пространство.

серая дева вышла ко мне из своего тумана, я мог думать только о ее залитом слезами лице. ее волосы были как зима, глаза - как лед. она потянулась ко мне, падая, но ее руки прошли насквозь. я не мог спасти ее. она плакала снежинками, и они прилипали к моим ресницам.

она кричала мое имя, и ее голос был голосом виктора, он отзывался эхом в северном ветре, свистящем в ушах, пока полностью не переполнил мою голову. она тоже стала виктором, заходящим за мной в воду, его тело двигалось сквозь волны. он не останавливался, даже когда вода дошла ему до бедер до груди до шеи до головы

и я не смог остановить его

я не смог остановить викчана.

* * *

На ночь Гая Фокса на пляже разожгли костер. Он был большим и привлекал людей со всех концов города, особенно студентов, желающих спалить что-нибудь. Большинство принесли что-нибудь для костра - будь то дрова (начиная от щепок и заканчивая старой мебелью и пустыми ящиками), еду или напитки. Виктор с улыбкой взял из рук Сары кружку теплого меда.

Что, если она знает? Что, если она теперь его ненавидит? Что, если весь город ненавидит его за то, что из-за него ушел их местный герой? Он понимал, что большинство были такими мрачными из-за наступающей зимы, но все же отчасти он пытался понять, не относятся ли к нему враждебно за то, что он, чужак, соблазнил местного. А теперь этого местного нигде не видно, так что что-то явно случилось или происходит сейчас, и ему нельзя доверять —

\- Мне показалось странным, когда мой брат не пришел нам помочь, как обычно.

 _Черт_.

Виктор обернулся к Мари, которая изучала его, держа в руках кружку. Он потянул с ответом, делая большой глоток меда и глядя на кучу дров, среди которых стояло чучело Гая Фокса. Школьники передавали друг другу бенгальские огни, и Виктор вспомнил другой костер в середине июля и танцующие ленты огней в руках шелки.

Его ногти впились в большие пальцы, и он, сглотнув, поглядел на Мари. Она все еще внимательно глядела на него - почти что с надеждой. Он вздохнул.

\- Ему пришлось ответить тоске по морю, - сказал он. Это было правдой. Опуская обстоятельства, Юри действительно вернулся в море из-за тоски.

Мари выдохнула.

\- Пхичит писал о том, что Кацудона снова видели, и я знаю, что это было и в «Вестнике» тоже, так что я поняла, что это из-за тоски. Но он случаем не говорил, насколько далеко он собрался и когда вернется?

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Он просто ушел, - произнес он. Мари не нужно знать, при каких обстоятельствах.

«Скоро вернусь».

Никто не говорит так, чтобы уйти навсегда, ведь так? Если только Юри не врал. А Юри врал раньше; что если он никогда не вернется, и все его вещи придется перевезти в какую-нибудь кладовку в «Ю-топии»? Конечно, он не сможет сохранить их все; у него каждый раз замирало сердце, когда он видел вторую зубную щетку в стаканчике, или вещи, занимающие полшкафа, или вторую бритву в ванной, или даже кружку, которую Виктор купил ему на фестивале искусств полжизни назад. Сейчас жизнь казалась странным ужасным сном, и больше всего на свете Виктор желал проснуться.

Костер ожил, пламя взметнулось в небеса. Школьники радостно закричали, когда чучело Гая Фокса запылало в самом сердце костра. Крошечная уродливая часть Виктора задавалась вопросом: если бы они знали, сожгли бы они его чучело вместо Гая Фокса? В какой-то мере он был бы этому рад. Знать, что жители города его ненавидят, было бы чуть ли не легче того напряжения, что он ощущал в воздухе.

\- Сколько людей знают о секрете Юри? - спросил Виктор.

Мари замычала.

\- Мы никому не говорим без разрешения Юри, - ответила она. - Но иногда люди догадываются.

\- Знаешь, кто?

Мари пожала плечами, отпивая меда.

\- Они никогда не приходят и не требуют подтверждения, - сказала она.

Виктор посмотрел на Юру и Милу, которые зажгли бенгальские огни от костра и принялись гоняться друг за другом по всему пляжу, и другие дети присоединялись, пока вся ночь не озарилась огнями и пламенем. Николай Плисецкий тоже был среди толпы у костра - он стоял чуть вдалеке и задумчиво согревался медом. Виктору было интересно, о чем он думает.

\- Но ведь ты знаешь, что Юко с Минако знают, - сказал Виктор.

Мари кивнула. Она обернулась на Минако, которая говорила о чем-то с Челестино, пока они вместе смотрели на костер. Казалось, что здесь был весь город, но от этого отсутствие некоторых ощущалось только сильнее. Эмиль Неколя в Праге, Сынгиль Ли, наверное, занят чем-то более полезным, чем стояние у костра, а Мишель Криспино на винодельне. Даже отсутствие Жан-Жака Леруа казалось слегка странным, пусть Виктор и знал, что тот из Канады.

А Юри —

Виктор снова впился ногтями в большие пальцы. Мари кинула взгляд на его руку и вновь посмотрела в глаза. Выражение ее лица смягчилось, и она похлопала его по плечу.

\- С Юри все будет в порядке, - успокоила она. - Юко говорит, что тюлени верны местам своего отдыха. Он вернется. А пока что будем говорить всем интересующимся, что он на рыбалке на Гебридских островах.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, он скоро вернется, - пробормотал он у своей кружки.

Мари усмехнулась.

\- Прошло сколько, пять дней, а ты уже по нему скучаешь?

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Серьезно? Казалось, больше.

Мари покачала головой.

\- Ты безнадежен, - заключила она, и Виктор хмыкнул, вновь отхлебнув меда. Его тепло на губах казалось сладким поцелуем.

Он ничего больше не сказал, просто наблюдал за танцующим пламенем, играющими детьми и волнами, пропитывающими песок.

* * *

**29 сентября 2016**

так ты отпускаешь его —

ты выписываешь свое имя на его коже, ведешь пальцами по его ребрам. ты целуешь каждую родинку на его теле, словно соединяешь вместе звезды, пытаясь углядеть космическое произведение искусства.

(ты наполняешь карманы камнями и голову водой и позволяешь волнам поглотить тебя.)

ты целуешь его утром и на ночь, улыбаешься, когда он готовит тебе чай, ты читаешь газету, а он заглядывает через плечо и целует тебя в шею. ты позволяешь ему оставить отметки на тебе. ты позволяешь ему владеть тобой.

(ты оборачиваешься в свою шкуру и поешь песнь моря и тепло магии переполняет тебя.)

ты водишь его в твои потаенные бухты, на твои пляжи. ты позволяешь ему целовать руку твоей матери и мило беседовать с сестрой. ты смотришь, как он пишет, высунув язык, и думаешь, что, может, ты и не проклят быть всю жизнь один.

(ты влетаешь в синеву и твои ласты становятся крыльями и твоя кожа становится перьями и ты свободен.)

ты предлагаешь доставить ему удовольствие, коснуться его, подарить ему ночь перед тем, как море утянет тебя обратно в свое ждущее лоно. но он отказывает, потому что хочет дать что-то взамен, но ты и так только берешь и берешь и берешь. у любви к человеку всегда есть срок годности?

поэтому ты позволяешь ему уснуть в твоих объятиях и чувствуешь, как твое сердце ускользает от него обратно в ревущее море.

* * *

Через несколько дней он позвонил матери. Она подняла трубку на третьем звонке, и в ее голосе звучала мягкая укоризна.

\- Витенька, солнышко, мы давно не говорили, - сказала она.

Пару секунд Виктору пришлось вспоминать, как говорить на русском, чтобы ответить.

\- Прости, - произнес он. – Я был занят.

Ее было не провести, конечно.

\- Ты всегда говоришь, что занят, - отчитала она. – Неужели позвонить своей старушке-маме настолько тяжело, что ты делаешь это дважды в год?

\- Я звоню чаще, - недовольно сказал Виктор.

\- А кажется, что дважды в год. На мой День рождения, а потом на твой, - его мать вздохнула. – Это из-за того, что мы постоянно уезжали на соревнования и оставляли тебя со всеми этими нянями?

Виктор задохнулся.

\- Мама! С чего ты так думаешь? – он замолчал. – И сегодня не твой день рождения, так что я звоню тебе чаще двух раз в год.

\- Должно быть, сегодня у меня счастливый день, - ответила она. – Как ты? Есть новости для мамы?

Слишком много слов застряло в горле Виктора, когда он попытался ответить.

\- Какие новости ты слышала? – спросил он через мгновение, желая проверить, знает ли она уже о Юри. В конце концов, он практически сообщил об их отношениях через Инстаграм.

\- Я слышала, ты прекрасно обжился в Торвилль Коув, - сказал она. – Тетушка сказала, что ты вроде как и новых друзей завел, и это, думаю, хорошо, учитывая, насколько одинок ты был в Манчестере. Ты пользуешься самоваром, который я тебе подарила?

Виктор ощутил, как горят уши.

\- А, я оставил его в Манчестере, мам, - признал он, опуская голову, пусть и понимал, что она не видит его. – Мой коттедж для него слишком маленький.

Она прищелкнула языком.

\- Ну, перевези его поскорее; скоро зима, и он тебе пригодится, - дала наказ она.

Виктор закатил глаза.

\- Да, мам, - сказал он. Ощутив неожиданное беспокойство, он поднялся из-за кухонного стола, где начал звонок, и подошел к холодильнику, заглядывая в него, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли что-нибудь перекусить.

\- Ты пропустил ежегодную встречу, знаешь ли, - добавила мать с легким укором. – Я знаю, что по воздуху тяжело путешествовать, а ты, должно быть, очень занят, но я уверена, что бабушка по тебе очень скучает.

\- Прости, схожу к ней, когда в следующий раз приеду, - сказал Виктор, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и доставая пластиковый контейнер с остатками еды с вечера. Он положил его в микроволновку, чтобы разогреть.

\- И когда это ты собираешься, а? – поинтересовалась мама.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Не знаю. Может, скоро?

\- На твой День рождения?

Виктор замычал.

\- Нет, не думаю. Уже слишком поздно для нормальных цен, даже с Аэрофлотом.

Он услышал смех своей матери, и через телефонное соединение голос казался шероховатым.

\- Может, тогда после конца сезона, м? Мы с твоим папой готовим Мишу и Аню к Парижу, сам знаешь.

Виктор помнил их. Молодая пара танцоров на льду, которую тренировали его родители.

\- Ну, передавай им, что я желаю удачи, - сказал он почти машинально. – Будет приятно видеть, если они наконец доберутся до финала.

\- Посмотрим, - согласилась мама. – В этом году у них прекрасные программы. Ты же посмотришь, да?

Виктор не следил за этим сезоном, и он признал это.

\- Прости, голова много чем была забита в последние месяцы, - сказал он. – Но я постараюсь посмотреть, когда смогу.

\- И это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать? – отругала его мать. – Оторвись от своей писанины и посмотри их танцы! Они взяли серебро в Канаде, чтоб ты знал, так что если они хорошо выступят в Париже, то в этом году смогут попасть в финал.

Виктор вздохнул. Микроволновка зазвенела, сообщая, что еда согрелась, так что он достал ее, взял вилку и вернулся за стол.

\- Это прекрасно, мама, - произнес он голосом, полным несказанных извинений. – Я очень постараюсь, клянусь. Ты знаешь, что со мной бывает, когда я пишу.

\- Никогда не видела, чтобы ты увлекался настолько, чтобы забывал про фигурное катание, Витенька; разве ты не написал про него три книги?

\- И новеллу, - заметил Виктор. Люди частенько забывали о существовании «Танцующих лезвий». Даже бывшие танцоры на льду вроде его матери.

\- Да, знаю, - мама вздохнула. – Тогда что случилось? В последний раз ты говорил, что у тебя блок. Ты с ним справился, да?

\- Ну, да, - ответил Виктор и замолчал. – И нет, - признал он. – Мама, кое-что случилось.

На том конце повисла тишина, а затем его мать вздохнула.

\- Солнышко, - пробормотала она. – Что произошло?

Виктор помолчал, съел немного карри и вздохнул.

\- Я кое-кого встретил, мам, - сказал он.

Она прищелкнула языком.

\- Я знаю; мы все видим твои посты в Инстаграме, - сказала она, подтверждая его подозрения.

Он коротко рассмеялся и съел еще немного.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, но следующие слова застряли в горле. Он неожиданно осознал, что не может заставить себя признать собственной матери, что он причинил Юри боль, и из-за него Юри ушел. Что же он за трус такой?

\- Витенька? – в голосе матери слышалась тревога. – Все в порядке?

\- Да! – отозвался тот практически моментально. – Прости, что не сказал о нем раньше.

Его мать засмеялась.

\- Теперь я лучше понимаю, почему ты так долго не звонил, - заметила она. – Видимо, у вас там все серьезно.

Эти слова задели сильнее, чем он ожидал.

\- Ага, - произнес он, откладывая вилку. – Мы теперь вместе живем, так что… - ну, _жили_. Они _жили_ вместе. Но он не мог заставить себя сказать это сейчас матери.

\- Это чудесно! На твоих фотографиях он кажется таким милым мальчиком! Не думаешь привезти его к нам, когда приедешь?

Виктор поперхнулся.

\- Может быть? – выдавил он из себя.

\- Нам пришлось узнавать его имя из тех подсказок, которые оставляли все остальные, - беспечно продолжила его мать. – Его зовут Юри, так?

\- Ага, - отозвался Виктор, впиваясь ногтями в большой палец.

\- Он здесь? Можно с ним поговорить?

Виктор покачал головой, только потом понимая, что это бессмысленно.

\- Нет, он занят, - соврал он, и слова вышли легче, чем он ожидал. – К тому же он немой, так что все равно не смог бы с тобой поговорить.

Последовало молчание, а затем удивленное «о».

\- Вот как! Жаль, - произнесла его мать, быстро оправляясь. – Тогда, может, в следующий раз, через «ФейсТайм»? Ты можешь переводить мне его жесты – ты раньше прекрасно умел говорить с бабушкой….

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Да, может быть, - сказал он. – Мне надо идти. Передашь Мише и Ане, что я желаю им удачи?

\- Да, да, - согласилась его мать. – До свидания, солнышко.

\- До свидания, мама, - и Виктор повесил трубку, отложил телефон, а затем прижал руки к лицу и рухнул на стол. Ноутбук Юри стоял на краю, подключенный к сети и мягко светящийся. Тени на кухни стали длиннее с момента начала звонка, и Виктор, вздохнув, поднялся включить свет.

Двери могли открыть в любое мгновение, и Юри мог войти в дом со шкурой в руках и светом в глазах. Виктор почти что усмехнулся, когда воображаемый Юри повесил свою шкуру, как пальто, пропел «Милый, я дома», а затем отправился доедать остатки карри.

Его ногти оставили лунки на большом пальце, а пальто на вешалке у двери упорно не желало походить на тюленью шкуру.

* * *

**21 сентября 2016**

иногда я жалею, что не потерял девственность пьяным в каком-нибудь туалете прокуренного бара или в сэнт-эндрюссе, чтобы перестать бояться потерять виктора из-за того, что мне все еще почему-то неудобно заняться с ним сексом.

иногда я жалею, что не могу сказать себе просто справиться с этим, перестать брезговать блуждающими руками и изучающими губами. я сказал ему, что в следующий раз позволю коснуться, и мне все еще предстоит исполнить это обещание, но я боюсь, что когда настанет следующий раз и я не позволю к себе прикоснуться, он наконец-то поймет, что я неудачник, и уйдет.

но во всем остальном все хорошо. все остальные чувства так хороши.  я знаю, что секс тоже должен приносить удовольствие, но так сложно сделать следующий шаг. так сложно понимать, насколько сильно я хочу его, и все же не находить в себе смелости потянуться и взять. что если я это сделаю, а он все равно уйдет? он мог выбирать из студентов хартфорда и знаменитостей манчестера, и я знаю, что пусть многое и не подтверждено, но студенты колледжа торвилля буквально бросаются на него. это просто вопрос времени, когда он устанет добиваться меня и уйдет к другому. как я смогу в одиночку удовлетворить его, если даже не знаю, как?

* * *

Был где-то конец ноября, День рождения Юри, когда Виктор столкнулся с Пхичитом в небольшом кафе. Стол Пхичита был завален книгами, на нем стоял ноутбук, и парень что-то записывал, но когда Виктор прошел мимо него к прилавку, он схватил его за запястье, даже не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Виктор сглотнул. Пхичит наконец поглядел на него, закончив предложение, и кивнул в сторону стула напротив. Виктор молча сел. Пхичит закрыл ноутбук и пару секунд голодно изучал его из-за сложенных рук.

\- Не видел Юри в последнее время? – спросил он мило, но с серьезным лицом.

Виктор снова сглотнул.

\- Он рыбачит на Гебридах, а что?

Пхичит замычал.

\- И не вернется даже на свой День рождения? – поинтересовался он.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Он вернется, когда вернется, - произнес он. – Много рыбы надо поймать, думается мне.

\- Ну точно, - холодно отозвался Пхичит. – Потому что я спрашивал о нем у Нишигори, и они понятия не имеют, где он.

\- Он иногда так делает, - сказал он, и ложь слетала с языка с легкостью. – Уходит туда рыбачить где-то на месяц. Его семья об этом знает.

\- Он не отвечает на сообщения и звонки. Я знаю, что Гебриды далеко, но сигнал там есть.

\- Думаю, иногда он очень увлекается рыбалкой, - ответил Виктор, пожимая плечами.

Пхичит сузил глаза.

\- Удивлен, что ты не пошел с ним. В плане, на Гебридах весьма чудесно даже в это время года.

Виктор ощутил, как ладони начали потеть. Он скрыл их между бедер под столом.

\- Слушай, иногда людям просто нужно побыть одним, - сообщил он.

Пхичит вскинул бровь.

\- Так вы поссорились, - холодно сказал он.

Виктор моргнул.

\- С чего ты _так_ считаешь? – поинтересовался он.

\- Ты говоришь о том, что ему нужно побыть одному, - ответил Пхичит. – Так что он либо злится на тебя, либо вы с ним поссорились.

Виктор смотрел на него с открытым ртом, но затем быстро натянул широкую улыбку.

\- Ну, значит, ты будешь рад услышать, что не прав, - сообщил он, хотя Пхичит на самом деле подобрался куда ближе к правде, чем он ожидал.

Пхичит замычал.

\- И что же тогда произошло? – поинтересовался он, изучая Виктора глазами.

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Ему нужно было порыбачить на Гебридах без меня, вот и поехал, - сказал он. Пхичит фыркнул, явно не покупаясь.

\- Слушай, чем больше ты врешь, тем хуже получается, - сказал он. – Я думаю, что ты хороший человек, Виктор, пожалуйста, не переубеждай меня в этом.

Виктор вздохнул, нервно потирая руки под столом.

\- Я правда хотел бы сказать тебе больше, Пхичит, серьезно. Но я не могу, правда.

Пхичит замычал, лениво водя пальцем по уголку книги рядом с ноутбуком.

\- Это я могу понять, - наконец, сказал он. – Я просто хочу знать – вы ссорились? В плане, между вами были какие-то проблемы, из-за которых он неожиданно поехал на Гебриды на месяц?

Улыбка Виктора застыла.

\- Нет, - ответил он. Это было правдой. Юри не ругался на него, когда Виктор вернул ему шкуру. Он даже улыбнулся и поблагодарил. А затем он ушел.

Но Пхичиту не нужно это знать. Виктор поднялся и подошел к прилавку заказать латте и круассан. Когда через пару минут он отхлебывал свой кофе, он молча пожелал Юри счастливого Дня рождения, где бы он ни был.

* * *

**10 сентября 2016**

он уже отдаляется от меня? он постоянно говорит, что не заслуживает меня, что я слишком хорош для него. но он уклоняется от моих более смелых касаний, словно раненый зверь, и я могу только удерживать себя от слез каждый раз, когда он откладывает нашу близость.

может, он хочет кого-то, с кем действительно можно поговорить. или кого-то, кто голосом даст ему понять, каков он в постели. кого-то, ради кого не нужно учить новый язык просто чтобы общаться. может, он просто хочет чего-то легкого с кем-то легким. может, меня ему слишком много. может, меня ему недостаточно.

* * *

Месяц подошел к концу. Юри так и не вернулся.

* * *

**27 августа 2016**

любить виктора никифорова – словно преследовать торнадо, словно плыть по течению наводнения, словно прыгнуть в жерло вулкана. любить виктора никифорова – словно стоять в центре суперновой, словно взлетать в стратосферу, словно кататься на краю замерзшего водопада.

но любить виктора никифорова – словно купаться в солнечных лучах, словно ощущать вкус прохладной воды после долгого пребывания в пустыне, словно тепло глинтвейна зимним утром. любить виктора никифорова – словно слушать стук дождя по окну, словно открыть коробку дорогого шоколада, словно наблюдать за костром на пляже.

* * *

С каждым днем, проходящим без привычного звука шагов Юри по полу коттеджа, Виктор волновался все больше и больше. Каждое утро заставало его на вершине утеса над малым пляжем, глядящим в море, пытающимся высмотреть знакомую голову Кацудона среди синевы. Каждый вечер заставал его в ожидании за кухонным столом, прислушивающимся к шагам у задней двери.

Но Юри не возвращался. Дни становились короче и холоднее. На дверях домов начали появляться венки и гирлянды. Наступил декабрь, а с ним пришли праздники и его День рождения. Когда он был молодым, это был веселый день, особенно когда он узнал, что во многих странах это Рождество, но когда он вырос, праздновать стало не так весело. В жизни оставалось все меньше целей и появлялось все больше напоминаний о неизбежности старения и угасания, а затем и смерти.

Неужели прошли уже _месяцы_ с момента, когда он думал, что сможет отпраздновать ход времени с Юри? Отметить День рождения Юри, затем его, и все смены времен года и прекрасные возможности, которые они бы принесли? Их первую совместную яркую осень, согреваемую запахами яблочного пирога и тыквенных пряностей. Их первый совместный снегопад, когда они закутались бы в шарфы и пальто и не отпускали бы рук друг друга, встречая вместе зимний холод. Все это казалось, особенно сейчас, несбыточными мечтами. И хуже всего было то, насколько _близок_ он был к их осуществлению.

В декабре начал выпадать снег, пусть и совсем немного из-за уровня моря, и за пару дней он таял. Раньше Виктор находил покой в снежинках, любил то, какой знакомой казалась зима. Сейчас он не был в этом уверен.

* * *

**10 августа 2016**

причины, по которым я все еще сплю: я официально переезжаю из ю-топии жить с виктором никифоровым, который три дня назад сказал, что любит меня.

* * *

Через какое-то время, когда вина стала просто невыносимой, он наведался в «Ю-топию». Когда он пришел, у Мари Кацуки был перерыв; она провела его в другой конец отеля, к смотровой площадке.

\- Вы еще не видели Юри? – спросил он.

Мари смотрела на него с приподнятой бровью.

\- Могу то же самое спросить у тебя, - ответила она.

Желудок Виктора скрутило.

\- Значит, в «Ю-топию» он тоже не вернулся, - заключил он.

Мари замычала.

\- Может, в этот раз ему нужно больше времени, чтобы вернуться, - протянула она и предложила ему сигарету. Виктор покачал головой, так что она взяла одну сама и убрала пачку, пожав плечами. – Есть идеи, почему он так долго?

\- Я… на самом деле, не был до конца честен насчет его шкуры, - признал Виктор. Руки Мари, пытающейся зажечь сигарету, резко застыли. Она подняла голову, посмотрела на него, и ее глаза сузились.

\- Ты _что_ , - произнесла она.

\- Я спрятал его шкуру, - сознался Виктор. – Я взял ее в середине лета и спрятал. Я не собирался —

\- В смысле ты « _не собирался_ » прятать его шкуру? Либо спрятал, либо нет, - резко сказала Мари.

\- В этом и дело. Я не знал, что я натворил, пока она не нашлась, - Виктор поглядел в сторону моря. Зажигалка щелкнула; через секунду он ощутил запах сигареты Мари. – Может, это значит, что он ушел на более долгий срок? Потому что не мог обращаться несколько месяцев, а не один?

Мари фыркнула.

\- Я не знаю, как все будет, потому что не _я спрятала его шкуру_ , - выплюнула она. Виктор почти что видел, как гнев закипает в ней, как в переполняющемся котле. – И что мне, _блядь_ , тебе ответить? Зачем ты сделал это?

\- Знаю, это плохой поступок, и я был не прав, что —

\- Это не просто плохой поступок, это _глупый_ поступок. Ты _знаешь_ истории, Виктор; во всех говорится, что шелки, от которых прячут шкуру, никогда не возвращаются.

\- Я знаю, но —

\- Но что? Я могу навсегда потерять младшего брата из-за твоего поступка! – Мари зло ткнула пальцем ему в лицо. – Ты хотя бы остановился и подумал об этом, когда был занят кражей его шкуры, а? Что причиняешь боль _моему_ младшему брату? Сыну моих родителей? Другу детства Юко? Протеже Минако? Или, черт, другу множества горожан, а заодно любимой туристической достопримечательности? Он связан со множеством жизней, не только с твоей, знаешь ли. Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

\- Нет, - выплюнул Виктор, желая проглотить ком в горле, яростно потереть глаза. – Я знаю, сколько он значит для всех вас. Я прекрасно осознаю это каждый раз, когда прохожу мимо кого-то на улице и задумываюсь, знали ли они Юри и беспокоятся ли они из-за его исчезновения, не думают ли они, что я приложил к этому руку. Я даже не помню, как крал его шкуру, да вот _украл_ , видимо. Она нашлась в моем доме, а затем я повел себя глупо и прятал ее еще несколько месяцев, и мне _жаль_. Мне приходится жить с этим так же, как и всем вам.

Мари выдохнула дым ему в лицо слишком близко для утешения, хотя Виктор полагал, что заслужил это. Дым щипал глаза. Он прикрыл их на мгновение.

\- Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, - сказал он. – Но я просто подумал, что ты заслуживаешь правды.

\- Я благодарна за то, что ты мне рассказал, - ответила она ледяным голосом. – Пожалуй, тебе пора идти.

Виктор кивнул. Он натянул спокойную улыбку, но больше ничего не сказал – просто развернулся и пошел по смотровой площадке, направляясь к ступеням, ведущим на пляж. Песок попал в его ботинки, пока он шел по нему к набережной, но как только он добрался – сразу же обернулся на расплывчатую фигуру Мари Кацуки, выдыхающую синеватый дым в серые небеса.

* * *

**7 августа 2016**

он сказал, что любит меня.

* * *

На зимних праздниках начался малый туристический сезон, так что все было украшено так, чтобы привлекать толпы людей, празднующих Рождество (и, в меньших размерах, Хануку). На набережной поставили каток. Однажды утром Виктор пришел на него с Маккачином и наблюдал за парой студентов, катающихся, смеющихся и прижимающихся друг к другу, пока их книги и бумаги лежали забытыми в стороне.

Позже днем он вернулся один и с коньками. Они немного жали ноги, казались непривычными после стольких месяцев, но он прокатился у бортиков с остальной толпой, избегая столкновения со спотыкающимися школьниками и трясущимися взрослыми. Каток был небольшой, так что было мало место на маневры и абсолютно никакого места для прыжков. Как будто бы он мог, впрочем.

Он смотрел, как мимо проехала парочка, держащаяся за руки, и в его сердце вновь открылась рана в форме Юри. Он впился ногтями в большой палец и двинулся дальше, желая ощутить в голове ту прекрасную пустоту, где важно было только скольжение лезвий по льду.

Через пару кругов по катку он краем разума понял, что на него смотрят. Однако, когда он обернулся, то увидел только смеющихся детей и отдыхающих от учебы студентов.

Хмурясь, он вернулся к катанию, подавляя мысли о Юри, пока они не растаяли, как снежинки на языке. Мысленно он пробежал по хореографии к одной из программ Артура из «Короля и Фигуриста», и пожалел, что на этом маленьком катке не было места откатать ее.

\- Извините, - через какое-то время услышал он. – Вы Виктор Никифоров?

Он обернулся и остановился, увидев трех студентов, с распахнутыми глазами глядящих на него через бортик. Он подкатился к ним и кивнул с улыбкой, и их глаза засияли.

\- Вау! – воскликнул один из них. – Не удивительно, что вы пишете о фигуристах! Вы очень хороши!

Виктор моргнул.

\- Я просто катаюсь кругами, - сказал он.

\- Вы очень круто поворачиваетесь и кружитесь, пока катаетесь кругами, - объяснил другой студент.

\- И кораблик крутой, - добавил третий.

Виктор рассмеялся, потирая шею, пусть по спине и пробежала дрожь. Как он забыл об этом? Он только что его сделал!

\- Я вспоминал хореографию, которую придумал для персонажа одной книги, - сказал он.

\- Из «Короля и Фигуриста»? – спросил первый студент.

Виктор неожиданно ощутил взгляд, направленный в спину. Он поежился и оглянулся, замечая молодого человека, глядящего на него с противоположного конца катка. У него была копна темных волос и пронзительные темные глаза, и среди переполненного катка он казался странно неряшливым.

Виктор моргнул и потер глаза. Молодой человек исчез.

\- Мистер Никифоров? – услышал он. Он обернулся и увидел, что студенты смотрят на него с явным беспокойством на лицах. – Все в порядке? – продолжил второй студент.

Виктор тут же натянул улыбку.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал он. – И да, я думал об одной из программ Артура…

Все остальное время на катке он выискивал глазами странного юношу, но больше тот не появлялся.

* * *

**30 июля 2016**

иногда я задумываюсь, избежал ли я типичной любовной истории шелки или оказался среди одной из них и просто пока не понял этого.

* * *

Виктор проснулся среди ночи, задыхаясь. Маккачин оказался рядом в мгновение ока и принялся вылизывать лицо. Виктор зарылся носом в шерсть пса, ощущая жгущие глаза слезы.

\- Макка, прошу, - пролепетал Виктор, проходясь ладонью по коричневым кудряшкам Маккачина. – Прошу, не оставляй меня.

В ответ его пудель гавкнул, и Виктор пару раз глубоко вдохнул, ощущая под пальцами ровное сердцебиение Маккачина.

После этого он долго не мог уснуть, даже крепко обняв своего пса. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, перед ними вставал тот юноша с катка, мелководье на малом пляже, тускнеющий свет, пробивающийся через поверхность воды у него над головой.

Он прижимал руку к груди даже от воспоминания, с болью глядя на пустое место, которое раньше было половиной постели Юри. Теперь там растянулся Маккачин, и Виктор почесал у него за ушами и поцеловал в нос, вздохнув, когда услышал громкий храп. Он кинул взгляд на тумбочку, где до сих пор лежали очки Юри. Напоминание о том, что Юри когда-то действительно тут был, странно успокаивало. Вздыхая, Виктор потянулся, проводя пальцами по холодному металлу оправы, а затем вновь погружая их в теплый мех Маккачина и снова закрывая глаза.

Утром вершина утеса над малым пляжем снова была запорошена снегом. Маккачин радостно залаял, когда Виктор застегнул на нем поводок перед утренней прогулкой, явно изнемогая от желания поиграть в снегу. Виктор знал, что он долго не протянет – было слишком тепло, чтобы снег оставался, - но Маккачин издавал презабавные звуки, когда снежинки падали ему на нос, так что его точно стоило вывести на улицу.

На катке снова катались люди. Была суббота, так что народа было больше обычного. Туристы тоже толпились у колеса обозрения и карусели, на мгновение напоминая Виктору о летних толпах, а затем он впился ногтями в большой палец и попытался подумать о чем-то еще.

Через несколько минут бесцельного хождения он поднял голову и обнаружил себя недалеко от крыльца «Ю-топии». Маккачин радостно залаял, потянув Виктора к отелю, но тот покачал головой и двинулся в противоположную сторону.

\- Не сегодня, Макка, - сказал он. Маккачин заскулил. Виктор вздохнул, легонько потянул за поводок, и его удрученный пудель развернулся и направился обратно к пирсу.

На выходе из кафе-мороженого они наткнулись на Юру Плисецкого. Зима не особо хорошо сказывалась на кафе, потому что никто особо не горел желанием покупать мороженое зимой. Юра только отпирал двери; дыхание срывалось с его губ облачками, а помпон шапки был запорошен снегом. Маккачин гавкнул, и Юра скорчился и поглядел на Виктора.

\- Выглядишь как говно, - сказал он прямо. Виктор провел рукой по волосам. Они чуть отрасли, это точно, потому что он не подстригался где-то с середины сентября.

\- Я был занят книгой, - в свою защиту сказал он.

Юра фыркнул.

\- Ага, - кисло согласился он. – Поросенок раньше тоже с головой уходил в писательство, и даже он так себя не запускал.

\- Раньше? – эхом откликнулся Виктор.

Юра вскинул бровь.

\- Что, _ты_ его недавно где-нибудь видел?

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Много кто заметил? – спросил он.

Юра пожал плечами.

\- Все, кто его знает, думают, что ты запер его где-нибудь в подземелье, - сказал он. Виктор открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но закрыл, едва заметив насмешливую ухмылку парня. – Нет, они обеспокоены, но большинство думает, что вы разругались и теперь он прячется где-нибудь в «Ю-топии». К тому же, в колонке сплетен ничего не было, так что это явно не актуальная проблема, в отличие от овцы, недавно заблудившейся на перекрестке.

Виктор вздохнул, потер подбородок и ощутил лёгкую щетину.

\- Я вернул шкуру, - сказал он.

Юра замычал.

\- Это объясняет отсутствие Юри, - заметил он сухо.

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Не станешь орать на меня из-за этого? – поинтересовался он.

Юра изогнул бровь.

\- Уже, - заметил он. – Много раз, - он обернулся к дверям, но тут Маккачин неожиданно зарычал, весь напрягаясь и глядя куда-то за Юру. Виктор проследил взгляд пса, и кровь застыла в его венах.

Это снова был тот юноша. Теперь он был покрыт водорослями, и он глядел на Виктора с карусели, и даже издалека было видно его нечеловеческое выражение лица. Виктор отступил, краем уха слыша встревоженный голос Юры, но не понимая слов, пока не ощутил прикосновение к локтю и не оторвал взгляд от видения.

\- Что? – спросил он, чувствуя себя так, словно в голове была вата. Юра нахмурился и крепче сжал руку на локте Виктора, так, что костяшки побелели.

\- На что вы смотрите? – спросил он резко.

Маккачин гавкнул; Виктор кивнул на юношу за спиной Юры.

Тот оглянулся и нахмурился сильнее.

\- Там ничего нет, - выплюнул он.

Виктор моргнул. Вновь поглядел на карусель, но молодой человек исчез. Виктор нахмурился, потирая глаза.

\- Он был там, _клянусь_ , - выдохнул он.

Юра нахмурился.

\- Кто? – спросил он.

\- Тот парень, стоял прямо у карусели. У него в волосах были водоросли.

Юра нахмурился сильнее.

\- _Водоросли_? – повторил он. Виктор кивнул, морщась, когда пальцы на его локте сжались еще сильнее.

\- Юра? – тихо окликнул он. Парень поглядел на него, осознал, что делает, и отпустил Виктора, скривившись. Виктор осторожно потер локоть, хмуро глядя на Юру. – Ты _сам-то_ в порядке? – спросил он.

\- Не твое дело, - колко ответил тот, вновь поворачиваясь к двери. Он наконец открыл ее и шагнул внутрь. – Ты уже видел этого парня? Который с водорослями?

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Один раз видел на катке без водорослей. И во сне.

Юра сжал губы.

\- Ага, - кивнул он. – Когда это было?

Виктор глянул в телефон.

\- Семнадцатого числа, - ответил он.

Юра выдохнул.

\- Так я и думал.

\- Что? – или Юра сошел с ума, или сам Виктор сходит, и он не особо понимал, что из этого страшнее. – Что-то не —

\- Слушай, все, покрытое водорослями и странно пялящееся на тебя, а потом исчезающее, как только ты подходишь ближе – плохой знак, лады? – выплюнул Юра. – Может, дедушка разберется. Приходи к маяку в среду. У него будет для тебя ответ.

\- Да я даже не спрашивал… - начал Виктор, но Юра уже захлопнул перед ним дверь кафе. Виктор моргнул, поглядел в сторону карусели, рядом с которой, к счастью, не было странных молодых людей в водорослях.

Маккачин заскулил, чувствуя похожее облегчение. Виктор протянул руку и почесал голову пса.

\- Дай знать, если что-нибудь увидишь, хорошо? – спросил он. Маккачин завилял хвостом. Виктор вздохнул и выпрямился, чтобы направиться домой. Хватит с него впечатлений на сегодня.

Только когда он наполовину поднялся по прибрежной тропе, окруженный вихрем снежных хлопьев, становящихся все больше и больше, он осознал, что юноша с водорослями в волосах был весьма похож на Юри.

* * *

**12 июля 2016**

огни июльской ночью  
в шотландии нет светляков  
но искры костра горят красным  
и огни волшебных палочек рисуют радугу  
в темнеющем небе июля

я вижу объектив твоей камеры  
стремящийся выхватить увидеть поймать  
сохранить память о моем теле  
в темнеющем небе июля

я танцую тебе, мое тело  
изгибается под звуки неслышимой песни  
и огни в моих руках сияют цветами  
в темнеющем небе июля

* * *

В среду была самая длинная ночь в году, и хотя Виктор не горел желанием идти на маяк по холоду и снегу, он все равно пошел, взяв с собой Маккачина и сумку с вещами на ночь – просто на всякий случай. Вой ветра и тяжесть падающего снега предупреждали, что приближается буря.  

Ветер практически вдул его в маяк, когда он попытался постучать, и едва Мила их впустила, Маккачин быстро отряхнулся от снега, заваливая им Виктора, кинулся к Миле, вылизал ее лицо и отправился обнюхивать комнату на предмет чего-нибудь съедобного. Виктор тоже огляделся. Вход в дом был украшен к Рождеству, в гостиной стояла ель, увешенная бесчисленным количеством игрушечных котиков, и отовсюду свисали гирлянды из остролиста и можжевельника.

\- Погода не лучшая; мы думали, ты не придешь, - сказала Мила, помогая ему с пальто. Виктор улыбнулся, когда она повесила одежду в шкаф у дверей, и слегка привел себя в порядок, глядя в зеркало. Он сбрил щетину, вымыл и расчесал волосы, и даже надел свитер. Не классический страшный новогодний свитер, конечно, но сегодняшний день и не предполагал надевания страшных свитеров.

\- Если уж и не смогу выйти из дома из-за снежной бури, то хотя бы буду не один, - сказал он.

Мила вскинула брови.

\- Юри не с тобой? – спросила она. Виктор нахмурился. Он думал, что все уже слышали, что он разбил Юри сердце и все такое.

\- Нет, - коротко сказал он. Мила кивнула, не до конца понимая, но зато принимая ответ.

\- Жаль, - произнесла она. – Уверена, ты бы с удовольствием застрял с ним дома.

Виктор усмехнулся, неожиданно желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Он разулся и указал на сумку.

\- Я взял с собой вещи, если шторм усилится. Где можно…

\- А, у нас есть еще одна гостевая, - ответила Мила с улыбкой. – Там рядом зал для завтраков и буфет. И я говорю это тебе только потому что иногда, когда ветер сильный, там пахнет едой.

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Главное, чтобы нашлось место нам с Маккой, - сказал он и прошел с ней по коридору. На стенах висело куда больше портретов и фотографий, чем он запомнил с Хеллоуина, в основном потому что тогда дом был погружен в темноту. Через французские двери он разглядел столовую и кухню, а затем Мила провела его в гостевую, откуда через стеклянные раздвижные двери можно было выйти на веранду и на заснеженный мыс. Возможно, когда снег растает, отсюда будет открываться прекрасный вид на море, но пока что Виктор мог видеть только огромные сугробы, налегающие на стекло.

Кто-то разжег камин, прогревая прохладную комнату. Напротив дверей на веранду стояли небольшая кровать и тумбочка. Виктор поставил сумку на кровать; Маккачин с интересом обнюхал подушку кресла, стоящего рядом с маленьким камином.

\- Нравится? – спросила Мила. Виктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Просто чудесно, - ответил он.

Девушка усмехнулась.

\- Голодный? Могу чего-нибудь принести.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Где Юра и… мистер Плисецкий?

\- Юра в своей комнате, говорит с Отабеком, - ответила Мила, закатывая глаза. – Бека приедет на каникулах на пару дней. Юра неделю об этом болтает.

Виктор засмеялся, следуя за Милой из комнаты в кухню. Маккачин пошел за ними, с надеждой помахивая хвостом.

Мила принялась рыться по шкафчикам, доставая кружки.

\- Коля как раз в это время пьет чай; он сидит у себя в кабинете, если нет посетителей, которые хотят посмотреть маяк. Ты хочешь посмотреть маяк? Знаю, ты тут был на Хеллоуин, но…

\- Не стоит, - быстро сказал Виктор. – Я видел часть на праздниках. Не стоит беспокоиться.

Мила пожала плечами.

\- Как знаешь, - сказала она, ставя чайник. – Хочешь тоже чайку?

Виктор снова покачал головой. Мила постучала пальцами по кухонной стойке, дожидаясь, пока вскипит вода. Маккачин с любопытством нюхал все, что видел, пока Виктор не остановил его.

\- Макка голоден? – спросила Мила, когда вода закипела, и она принялась делать чай. – Могу найти ему чего-нибудь.

Виктор тяжело застонал.

\- Он просто жадничает, - сказал он, потрепав своего пса по голове. – Покормишь его – просто испортишь аппетит. К тому же, он обычно столько даже не ест.

Мила замычала, выкинула использованные чайные пакетики и добавила в чашки молока и сахара.

\- Ну ладно, подожди тогда. Надо отнести Коле чай, - и она добавила более громким голосом: - Юрочка! Чай внизу!

Через мгновение послышался ответ:

\- Принеси сюда!

\- Нет, спустись и сам возьми, - крикнула Мила, взяв в руки кружку Николая и направляясь к выходу из кухни. – Витя тоже тут.

Послышался громкий недовольный стон, а затем злобное топанье по лестнице. Юра враждебно зыркнул на Виктора, пройдя мимо него и забирая чашку чая. За ним прошла невероятно пушистая сиамская кошка, тут же отскочившая от Маккачина, когда пудель к ней повернулся.

\- Фу, ты притащил пса, - проворчал Юра, облокачиваясь на кухонную стойку и изучая Виктора из-за своей кружки.

\- Я не собираюсь бросать Макку во время шторма, - возразил Виктор.

Юра закатил глаза.

\- Ага, как скажешь, - сказал он. – Чувствуй себя как дома. Так неловко себя ведешь, что аж тупо.

Виктор усмехнулся, когда Юра двинулся к выходу из кухни, и сиамская кошка быстро последовала за ним.

Он смог написать немного текста у себя в комнате под веселое потрескивание огня в камине, с Маккачином, уснувшим рядом с креслом. Мысли накапливались на жестком диске; единственное, что объединяло все тексты – то, что они были о Юри.

«Напиши о нас».

Виктор вздохнул, поднимая взгляд от ноутбука. Комнату освещал только свет затухающего пламени; все воспоминания о свете дня покинули комнату, и по полу стелились длинные тени. Звуки кухни доносились невероятно громко; Виктор слышал, как Мила с Николаем переговариваются о чем-то на русском. Он не мог понять, о чем они говорят. Звуки искажались, словно Виктор слушал их из-под воды. Где-то вдалеке послышался раскат грома.

Он поглядел в сторону дверей, замечая на улице следы, которые были оставлены чем-то средним между ногами и ластами. Он моргнул, и следы пропали, а Мила закричала, созывая всех на ужин.

На ужин был борщ, по которому Виктор давно уже скучал, потому что борщ был один из тех русских блюд, которые он не особо понимал как готовить. Он охотно съел его, ощущая на своей макушке пронизывающий взгляд Николая Плисецкого.

\- Волосы редеют? – пошутил он после долгого взгляда.

\- Лысина есть, - вмешался Юра.

\- _Юрочка_ , - упрекнул Николай, но больше ничего не сказал. Виктор усмехнулся, протягивая руку и трогая макушку. На ощупь было нормально, но, может, выглядело хуже.

После ужина Виктор решил походить. Когда он двинулся к выходу из столовой, Маккачин с упреком глянул на него из-под стола, но потом продолжил жевать косточки, которые дала ему Мила. Вдали послышался еще один зловещий раскат, почти полностью перекрытый звуками Милы и Юры, моющих посуду – или, по крайней мере, пытающихся, потому что с кухни доносились крики и плеск.

Николай, кажется, всего этого не замечал – он сидел у камина в гостиной, налив себе бокал виски, и отблески огня резко очерчивали изгибы его лица. Когда Виктор двинулся к двери, ведущей в маяк, он поднял голову и предупредил:

\- Не заходи далеко.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Виктор и распахнул дверь.

Фонарь маяка Мыса Торвилля был полностью автоматическим, и Виктор слышал гудение электроаппаратуры, отдающееся во всем маяке. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Виктор разглядывал висящие на стенах портреты предыдущих смотрителей маяка. Разумеется, из-за автоматизации маяка обязанности смотрителя сократились почти до одних только обязанностей почтенного гида, но Виктор был уверен, что раньше Николай Плисецкий действительно выполнял традиционную работу смотрителя. Было мило со стороны города позволить Плисецким остаться жить в этом здании – в конце концов, их семья пробыла здесь почти столетие, и маяк был настолько же их домом, насколько музеем и рабочим местом.

В маяке помимо верхней площадки, где находился фонарь, было еще две, объединенные спиральной лестницей. На обеих стояли лавочки и небольшие стеклянные витрины со старинными журналами и картами. Виктор включил свет на лестнице, чтобы видеть, куда идет, и пошел дальше, к самому фонарю и к обзорной площадке.

Чем выше он забирался, тем холодней становилось, а от неожиданного раската грома по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, но в конце концов он добрался до самого верха. Фонарь ярко сиял прямо над ним, и напрямую к нему можно было добраться только через люк в потолке площадки. На обзорную площадку вела отдельная дверь, но когда Виктор ее открыл, ледяной ветер бури врезался в него, словно резкий удар в лицо. Снега явно стало значительно больше.

Виктор шагнул в снег, коротко морщась, когда тот (ожидаемо) намочил его носки. Он понимал, что скоро пожалеет об этом, но вышел на смотровую площадку, борясь с холодом, и поглядел на раскинувшийся внизу океан.

Вид отсюда захватывал. Виктор слегка злился на себя, что не пришел сюда раньше. Луч маяка, словно прожектор, прорезал облака и воду, подсвечивал снежинки, дико танцующие вокруг Виктора.

Стоять здесь, среди холодной ночи середины зимы, слушать завывание ветра и раскаты грома, смотреть за проворачивающимся лучом света казалось чем-то почти что сверхъестественным. Отсюда открывалась прекрасная панорама моря; пусть темнота и снег искажали воду внизу, Виктор был уверен, что если прийти сюда в солнечный день и посмотреть в телескоп, то далеко на горизонте можно увидеть очертания Гебридских островов.

 (И, может, увидеть, не возвращается ли в бухту знакомый тюлень.)

Через какое-то время Виктор развернулся обратно к дверям, чтобы вернуться в маяк. Вот только свет фонаря ударил в глаза, на мгновение ослепляя. Часто моргая, чтобы избавиться от пятен перед глазами, Виктор неловко шагнул в сторону двери, но обнаружил, что путь неожиданно перекрыла слишком знакомая фигура.

Это был юноша с катка, ужасающе похожий на Юри. Но было что-то _неправильное_ в блеске его глаз, в бледности кожи, в изгибе губ. Он выглядел как кто-то, натянувший кожу Юри, и по телу Виктора пробежала дрожь, не имеющая никакого отношения к окружающему морозу.

\- Чего тебе от меня надо? – спросил он не-Юри, глядя на ниспадающие с костлявых плеч создания морские водоросли. Тот с любопытством склонил голову и шагнул вперед, и Виктор попятился к перилам смотровой площадки, вцепляясь пальцами в чугун. Ноги онемели; больше всего на свете хотелось получить шанс вернуться в маяк.

\- Ты просто призрак, - выдохнул Виктор, и его сердце колотилось в груди, пока он миллиметр за миллиметром сдвигался в сторону, подальше от медленно наступающего видения. – Ты не он. Тебя не существует.

Создание вновь двинулось к нему медленными и трясущимися движениями, как у марионетки. Виктор был крайне далек от религии, но перекрестился просто на всякий случай.

Существо это не напугало – оно продолжило наступать. Раскаты грома становились все громче. Свет фонаря мерцал. С каждой вспышкой тьмы и света существо придвигалось к Виктору все ближе, и вскоре он мог слышать только грохот собственного сердца и судорожное дыхание.

Сейчас или никогда. Виктор рванулся мимо существа, подхлестываемый адреналином. Оно развернулось в мгновение, когда Виктор проскочил в дверь и захлопнул ее за собой, на всякий случай еще и запирая, а затем тяжело прислоняясь к ледяному металлу. Он снял с себя испачканные носки и выдохнул.

 _Бам. Бам. Бам. Бам._ Четыре удара в дверь. Виктор прижал ладони ко рту, закусывая желание заорать в ужасе. Кровь заледенела так же, как лед на улице. Колени задрожали, как карточный домик, и он слегка пошатнулся, сделав шаг.

Послышался гром. Грохочущий звук шагов. Неожиданная вспышка, и все огни маяка – за исключением фонаря – погасли.

Виктор тяжело дышал секунду… две…

 _Бам._ Руки Виктора взлетели к ушам, пытаясь перекрыть звук. _Бам_. Удар отразился в груди Виктора, в самом сердце. _Бам_. Он жарко молился, чтобы дверь выдержала, потому что, что бы ни было снаружи – оно колотило так, что дверь тряслась. _Бам_.

Он скорее ощутил топот шагов на лестнице, чем услышал его. Подняв голову, он увидел во тьме лестницы Николая Плисецкого с фонариком в руке, и луч света подрагивал от его трясущейся хватки. Виктор пошатнулся ему навстречу, все еще прижимая руки к ушам. Николай уложил руку ему на плечи и спешно повел вниз по лестнице.

\- Что это _было_? – потребовал объяснений Виктор, едва между ними и созданием оказалось два пролета. Теперь они стояли на полу нижнего этажа маяка – Николай облокачивался о перила, переводя дыхание, а Виктор, сжав зубы, быстро ходил небольшими кругами.

Молчание меду ними затянулось, а затем Николай выпрямился и посветил на него фонариком, глядя ледяным взглядом. Виктор вздрогнул и от света, и от взгляда.

\- Что ты слышал? – спросил Николай тихо.

\- Стук, - ответил Виктор, сглатывая и поднимая взгляд на мелькающий свет фонаря за окном. – По четыре раза.

Николай замычал. Темнота маяка растягивалась вокруг, нарушаемая лишь дрожащим светом фонарика.

\- Я говорил тебе не заходить далеко, - сказал старик через минуту.

\- Я вышел только на смотровую, - защищаясь, сказал Виктор. – Я не ожидал, что наткнусь на – на то, что там было.

\- Как оно выглядело? – спросил Николай.

Виктор скривился.

\- Немного похоже на Юри, но не совсем, оно было все в водорослях и двигалось как зомби.

Глаза Николая чуть расширились.

\- Юрочка упоминал, что ты уже видел его. Сколько раз?

\- Дважды, - ответил Виктор. – Один раз на катке, один раз, когда я разговаривал с Юрой, - он замолчал и добавил: - Но еще я видел его во сне.

Николай кивнул.

\- Я дам тебе кое-что, поможет уснуть, - сказал он. – И я вынужден попросить тебя остаться здесь до Нового Года, потому что, когда ты вернешься в коттедж – я не смогу тебе помочь. Своими действиями ты разгневал море; море – гордая мать, которой не нравится, когда ее не воспринимают всерьез такие как мы с тобой.

Виктор судорожно вздохнул.

\- Вы… - начал он, но Николай уже шел к дверям в дом, и Виктору оставалось лишь спешно последовать.

В доме было так же темно, как в маяке – очевидно, из-за бури вырубилось электричество. Юра с Милой сидели в гостиной и читали у камина. Кошка Юры свернулась у него на коленях и хлопала лапой по страницам, когда Юра их переворачивал. У Виктора было всего пару секунд, чтобы насладиться этой картиной, а затем он заметил, как Николай на кухне пытается зажечь свечи, и пошел помочь.

Он зажег Николаю свечи, и кухня озарилась мягким красным и оранжевым светом. Николай тут же принялся рыться по шкафчикам, выискивая что-то.

\- Можешь вскипятить мне воды? – попросил он.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Конечно, - добавил он на случай, если Николай его не видел, и взял из шкафчика старый чайник. Он включил плиту – газ все еще работал – и поставил на нее чайник. Пока вода нагревалась, Виктор наблюдал за Николаем, достающим различные баночки и подносящим их к огню, чтобы определить содержимое.

\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он. Николай заворчал и, покачав головой, открыл пару баночек и положил по щепотке из них в маленький марлевый мешочек. Затем он положил в ситечко еще какой-то травы и поставил его в чашку.

\- Давно не делал чай по старинке, - заметил он через какое-то время.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Ага. Я и забыл, как долго кипятится вода.

Николай усмехнулся. Послышалось шарканье собачьих лап по полу, и через мгновение Маккачин вошел в кухню, замахав хвостом при виде Виктора. Он прыгнул – Виктор вжался в кухонную стойку – и Маккачин уперся лапами в плечи Виктора, чтобы удобнее было вылизывать его лицо.

\- Глупый Макка, - пожурил Виктор, почесывая шерсть пса. – Скучал по мне?

\- Сколько он у тебя? – спросил Николай.

\- Мне подарили его щенком, когда мне было двенадцать, - ответил Виктор.

Николай приподнял брови. Виктор потрепал Маккачина по щекам, тихо посмеиваясь. Пес оторвался от него и пошел с интересом нюхать Николая, который коротко погладил его и вновь вернулся к своим баночкам и травам.

Неожиданно вода закипела со свистом, и Николай тут же пересек кухню, чтобы снять чайник с плиты. Налив воды в кружку, он заварил свои травы и передал чай Виктору.

\- Пей, - сказал он, и Виктор послушался. Горячая вода слегка обожгла язык, но он ощутил привкус лимона. Отпив больше, он поморщился от боли в обожженном языке.

\- _Что_ это? – спросил он.

\- Вербена, - ответил Николай и передал Виктору марлевый мешочек. – Положи это под подушку перед сном.

Виктор понюхал мешочек. Он ощутил анис, розмарин и другие лесные запахи, которые не мог различить.

\- Это для чего?

\- Для твоих снов, - отозвался Николай. – Если только ты не хочешь снова увидеть предвестье?

\- Это было _предвестье_? – спросил Виктор, хмурясь.

Николай кивнул.

\- Знамение того, что произойдет, если ты не вымолишь у моря прощения, - сказал он серьезно.

\- То есть… - Виктор нахмурился сильнее, пытаясь собрать в мысли в кучу и продолжая пить чай, - то есть Юри _умрет_ , если у меня не выйдет?

Николай пожал плечами.

\- Только ты видишь предвестье, - сказал он. – Ты можешь понимать его как хочешь.

Неожиданно глотать стало совершенно невозможно из-за кома в горле. Виктор машинально потер глаза и помассировал виски. Отставив кружку и мешочек, он тяжело облокотился о стойку.

\- Что мне нужно делать? – спросил он.

Николай вздохнул. Виктор поразился, насколько же _старым_ кажется мужчина под светом свечи. Красноватый свет крошечных огоньков только привносил больше контраста чертам его лица.

\- Не существует единого способа просить прощения у шелки, - начал он, - но, пожалуй, я могу рассказать тебе историю о моем сыне и жене.

Виктор кивнул и последовал за стариком – тот взял свечу и провел его вверх по лестнице в комнату, полную книг и карт. Маккачин пошел с ними, с любопытством ткнулся носом в атлас, забрался на диван и свернулся калачиком. Виктор присел рядом со своим псом, чашка чая стояла у него на коленях, согревая их. В комнате было холодно и темно, но Николай зажег от своей свечи еще несколько, стоящих на столике у дивана, а затем сел на соседнее кресло.

\- Этот город давно связан с магическим народом и морем, - начал Николай, а Виктор наблюдал за игрой света и тени на корешках книг, стоящих на полках. – Как ты можешь знать, мой дед прибыл сюда в 1920, потому что обитающие здесь призраки мешали работе маяка. Он остался здесь в роли смотрителя, когда понял, что у всего города богатая история встреч со сверхъестественным.

Виктор глотнул чая, терпеливо дожидаясь Николая, который замолчал и поднял взгляд на книги, словно пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Загрохотал гром, блеснула молния. Маккачин заскулил, и Виктор погладил его, успокаивая.

Через минуту Николай продолжил:

\- Именно мой дед собрал воедино все паранормальные явления, и именно он вдохновил меня написать книгу о призраках Торвилль Коув. Одна из этих призраков – Серая Дева, которая пошла в свою морскую могилу за возлюбленным шелки, бросившим ее среди волн. Эта история была на слуху несколько веков, а значит, что шелки были в городе задолго до того, как мы с тобой встретили своих.

\- Значит, ваша жена была шелки, - заключил Виктор, переходя сразу к сути дела. Не то чтобы ему не была интересна сверхъестественная история города – он просто хотел узнать, что сделал Николай.

\- Ее звали Марьяра, - ответил Николай, - и у нее были волосы цвета солнца и глаза цвета моря. Каждый день я вижу ее в Юрочке.

\- Вы спрятали ее тюленью шкуру? – спросил Виктор.

Николай кивнул, и на его лице читалось сожаление.

\- Она купалась со своими сестрами в бухте у Мыса Влюбленных, а их шкуры лежали на песке. Я забрал ее. Остальные сбежали, но она не смогла. Я забрал ее шкуру и попросил ее пойти ко мне домой. Мы поженились через месяц.

\- А что с тоской по морю? – спросил Виктор, хмурясь. – Сколько она продержалась?

\- Несколько лет, - ответил Николай. – Достаточно, чтобы выносить сына. Я тщательно запрятал ее шкуру. Всегда носил ключ на себе. Но однажды на середину лета я слишком много выпил, и она украла ключ с моей шеи, открыла сейф, забрала шкуру и сбежала. Мой сын, рожденный немым, как и его мать, после этого был сам не свой.

\- Но он был только наполовину шелки, - заметил Виктор. – Он мог, ну, _меняться_?

Николай покачал головой.

\- Он вырос, встретил девушку, у него появился Юрочка. Но мне кажется, что его сердце принадлежало лишь матери и морю. Он постоянно выходил на лодке в центр гавани и наблюдал за тюленями. Я ничего не мог для него сделать.

Виктор нахмурился.

\- А что с предвестьем? – спросил он. – Какое оно было у вас?

\- Я защитил маяк в то же утро, когда впервые увидел своего сына, забранного морем, - ответил Николай. – Я считал, что пока он живет здесь, с ним все будет хорошо, - он замолк, и дыхание Виктора замерло в его горле, когда он заметил в глазах старика влагу. – Юрочке было только два, когда мой сын вышел на лодке в море и больше не вернулся.

\- Он… - начал было Виктор, но Николай пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Возможно, все было как в истории о молодом Лире Торвилле, которого забрало море и который, как говорят, превратился в тюленя. Все, что я знаю – как только он исчез, предвестье перестало появляться в моих снах и преследовать меня каждый раз, когда я высовывал нос из маяка.

\- Похоже на нечестное сражение за опеку, - усмехнулся Виктор. Николай коротко хохотнул. – Значит, вы думаете, что это шелки шлет предвестье? – спросил он.

Николай замычал.

\- Возможно, а может и нет. Я всегда думал, что море делает это от их имени. В других историях не было предвестий, так что помощи от них нет: иногда несчастные рыбаки бродили по берегу в бесплодных поисках своих возлюбленных; иногда шелки возвращались, но никогда больше не обращались в людей. Все шелки принимают и отвергают прощение по-разному; Марьяра была удовлетворена, только когда наш сын присоединился к ней. Я не знаю, чего от тебя хочет Юри.

Что бы это ни было, Виктор знал, что хочет это сделать.

\- Это была ошибка. Я не собирался брать шкуру, - сказал он, допивая уже едва теплый чай и водя пальцами по ручке чашки. – Но тогда почему в предвестье появляется Юри? Вы сами сказали, что у вас это был сын, и если шелки посылает его с каким-то требованием, то зачем Юри показывает мне себя?

Николай покачал головой.

\- Это нужно понять тебе, Виктор, - сказал он и поднялся на ноги. – Уже поздно. Электричество восстановят утром, если буря стихнет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь до Нового Года; маяк защитит тебя.

\- Вы думаете, все так серьезно? – спросил Виктор, когда Николай двинулся вниз по лестнице, якобы чтобы позвать Милу и Юру наверх.

Николай остановился – его нога замерла на последней ступеньке.

\- Если я и узнал что-то о магическом народе за всю свою жизнь в Торвилль Коув, так это то, что даже самый ученый и скептически настроенный житель не войдет в круг мухоморов, если его можно обойти. Не стоит шутить с этим.

Виктор сглотнул и двинулся на кухню с тяжелым сердцем. Пока Николай призывал Милу и Юру ложиться спать, Виктор забрал с кухни мешочек трав и поглядел на сидящего Маккачина, выжидающе помахивающего хвостом.

\- Мы идем спать, - сообщил Виктор, ведя пса в свою комнату. Огонь давно превратился в угольки; Виктор разжег его снова и добавил еще дров. Наконец, он забрался в постель, рядом свернулся Маккачин, и он долго смотрел в потолок, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра и снега и к звону серебряных колокольчиков где-то высоко наверху.

А затем он положил мешочек с травами под подушку, закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.

* * *

**5 июля 2016**

о любви, эрос: каждый раз, когда я целую его, я понимаю, что хочу большего. я жажду касаний его пальцев, жара его губ. каждый сантиметр моего тела, где он касается, покалывает долгое время после его ухода.

я хочу лежать в его руках, пока не смогу больше ощутить разницу в запахах наших тел. я хочу быть заполненным им всеми способами, так, чтобы сердце взрывалось радостью каждый раз, когда пересекаются наши взгляды. я хочу заползти под его кожу и сделать ее своей, вселиться в его душу так, чтобы в ней не осталось место ни для чего и ни для кого другого.

что ужасает меня, что это не просто причуда или каприз; это пробирающая до костей нужда, переполняющая от макушки до кончиков пальцев. каждый атом моего тела стремится к нему.

возможно ли умереть от тоски?

* * *

После той первой ночи, все последующие ночи до Дня рождения Виктора были откровенно _скучными_. Буря утихла к утру двадцать второго, электричество дали, но дороги полностью расчистили только к двадцать третьему. Несколько волонтеров, среди которых были Георгий, Сынгиль и Кристоф, расчищали тротуары и пешеходные дорожки. Так что вечером они закончили у маяка, и Николай послал к ним Юру и Милу с благодарностями и глинтвейном.

Все волонтеры завалились в дом, чтобы погреться у камина, и Виктор из дверей наблюдал за Маккачином, подходящим к каждому и требующим внимания. Кристоф вопросительно глянул на него через всю комнату; Виктор ничего не ответил, лишь отвел взгляд.

Он попытался занять себя чем-нибудь на кухне; ранее днем он помог Миле с имбирным печеньем, и теперь занялся глазурью, украшая человечков и снежинки маленькими точками и линиями. Он услышал смех Милы из комнаты, когда кто-то из волонтеров что-то сказал; если так и дальше пойдет, он украсит все печенье к тому моменту, как она вернется.

\- …странно видеть Виктора без Юри Кацуки рядом? – неожиданно спросил Кристоф, и рука Виктора замерла на кондитерском мешке. – Они что, поссорились?

\- Если честно, не знаю, - ответила Мила. – Он ничего не говорит.

\- Потому что не твое дело, старуха, - влез Юра. – И вообще, чего тебя так парят Псина с Поросенком?

\- Кстати говоря, Кацуки в городе с октября не появлялся, - заметил волонтер, чьего голоса Виктор не узнал. – И он тогда выглядел весьма подавленным. Как думаете, что-то случилось?

\- Вы спрашивали в «Ю-топии»? – спросил другой волонтер. – Семья Кацуки должна знать, что с ним случилось.

\- Минако сказала, что когда в прошлом месяце ходила подарить ему подарок на День рождения, Мари его забрала и сказала, что передаст, когда он вернется, - сообщил Кристоф.

\- Вернется откуда? – спросил кто-то.

\- Не знаю. Меня поражает, что он бросил Виктора одного. Они казались просто неразлучными.

Виктор ощутил на руках странную влагу и осознал, что это слезы. Он вытер глаза, отложил мешок и тяжело оперся о стойку. Звуки гостиной расплылись в фоновый шум, заглушенные болезненной пульсацией собственного сердца.

В ту ночь, лежа без сна в постели с Маккачином у ног и звоном колокольчиков в ушах, он думал о словах Николая, сказанных в первую ночь.

 «Не существует единого способа просить прощения у шелки».

\- Что мне делать? – спросил Виктор у комнаты, прижимая ладони к глазам. – Как тебе показать, насколько мне жаль?

Дни продолжали наступать и проходить, как прилив, и Виктор проживал их как оглушенный. Он не заметил, как наступило двадцать четвертое, и Юры с Николаем нигде не было видно, потому что они на два часа поехали в Инвернесс.

Отабек Алтын объявился в доме перед самым закатом, весь закутанный во фланелевую и кожаную одежду и с шарфом на шее, с которым Юра играл, как кот. Юра поставил для него раскладушку в своей комнате, но Виктор был уверен, что за все время пребывания здесь Отабека, на ней будет лежать только его спортивная сумка.

\- Итак, Витя, - сказала Мила за ужином в тот же вечер. – Я пригласила всех из чата, кто в городе на праздниках, на твой завтрашний День рождения.

Какое-то время Виктор молчал. Пирожки Николая были слишком вкусные, ими нужно наслаждаться молча. Когда он наконец проглотил, то отложил пирожок и улыбнулся.

\- Это хорошо, - сказал он. – Кто придет?

\- Кристоф и Георгий хотели, - ответила Мила, вытаскивая телефон и глядя в него. – Еще Сара, и она сказала, что Микки тоже может прийти, и Эмиль вернулся из Праги, так что он тоже, скорее всего, зайдет.

Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- А что насчет Лео и Гуанг-Хонга? Или Пхичита?

\- Пхичит вернулся домой в Бангкок после экзаменов, - сказала Мила. – Он весь полет писал в чат; как ты вообще пропустил?

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Я отключил уведомления, - пояснил он.

\- Я тоже хотела, но все равно не стала, - вздохнула Мила. – Вот, а Лео улетел в Калифорнию к семье, и Гуанг-Хонг с ним. Так что они тоже не в городе.

\- Все равно больше, чем в прошлом году, - пошутил Виктор. – В прошлом году были я, бутылка водки и все семь сезонов «Девочек Гилмор» по Нетфликсу.

\- Боже, да ты жалок, - насмешливо сказал Юра.

\- Так бывает, когда ты постоянно пишешь и ни с кем не знакомишься, - парировал Виктор. – Однажды ты оглядываешься и понимаешь, что тебе исполнилось двадцать семь и у тебя нет никого, с кем было бы приятно отпраздновать этот день. А затем в подарок ты получаешь только писательский блок. И носки от матери.

\- Говоришь как будто о себе, - заметил Отабек с усмешкой. Виктор хмыкнул.

Его прошлогодний день рождения не был _настолько_ жалок; он долго говорил по телефону с матерью, благодаря за носки, а затем Яков поужинал с ним (в китайском ресторане, потому что на Рождество были открыты только они). Но затем Яков весь вечер жаловался на свою бывшую жену, и Виктору пришлось оттаскивать собственного агента от бутылки с вином и отправлять его на такси домой. Сам он хотя бы сначала добрался до дома, а уже потом начал пить и смотреть «Девочек Гилмор».

Объективно говоря, это был не худший День рождения. Но в этом году, кажется, он мог сложиться еще лучше. Хотя, конечно, не хватало одного шелки, чтобы он стал самым лучшим.

Все следующее утро было занято готовкой и выпечкой, но Виктору строго запретили вмешиваться, раз уж он был именинником. Поэтому он поиграл с Маккачином в снегу, постоянно ожидая увидеть темноволосых людей, покрытых водорослями. Но никого не было.

Гости стали приходить около шести, когда ночь уже укрыла собой город, и луна ярко отсвечивала от снега. В доме было тепло и уютно; свет из окон падал на уличный снег. В гостиной весело мерцали огни елочной гирлянды, и под ветвями дерева стояли подарки.

Сара с Микки пришли первыми, неся с собой бутылки ягодного вина и меда. Мила забрала их у Сары и поцеловала девушку, а затем унесла бутылки на кухню. Через несколько минут к ним прибавилась бутылка Бехеровки от Эмиля, картонная коробка эгг-нога (скорее всего алкогольного) от Кристофа и коробка конфет с ликером от Георгия.

\- Чую я, что это не просто так, - заметил Виктор, разглядывая увеличивающееся количество алкоголя на кухне. Мила засмеялась.

\- Я попросила их принести выпить, чтобы мы могли разобраться с едой, - сказала она. – Георгий просто проявил креативность.

Виктор замычал.

\- _Уверена_ , что тебе не нужна моя помощь с готовкой? – спросил он.

Мила цыкнула.

\- У меня есть Юрочка и все остальные! – она шлепнула руку Виктора, тянущуюся к тарелке с рулетиками. – Даже не думай!

Виктор вздохнул и налил бедному себе стакан эгг-нога. И точно, в нем был ром. Он налил себе еще немного.

Алкоголь слегка снял напряжение, согрел изнутри, приятно вскружил голову. Рождественские песни, громко играющие в гостиной, стали раздражать меньше, и все вокруг казалось чуточку забавней, чем до этого. Конечно, он смеялся и улыбался и будучи трезвым тоже – годы фальшивых улыбок в кругу семьи определенно не прошли даром, - но теперь, когда мозг не пытался определить, кто знает секрет Юри, а кто нет, стало как-то полегче.

\- Как там в Праге? – спросил он Эмиля, сев рядом с ним на диван в гостиной и наблюдая за мерцанием огня в очаге. Мила принесла рулетики, а заодно оставшиеся пирожки и имбирное печенье. С кухни доносились запахи другой готовящейся еды, и было слышно, как Мишель с Юрой препираются, сколько чеснока надо куда-то там класть.

Эмиль слегка усмехнулся, принимая кружку эгг-нога из рук Георгия.

\- Много людей, - сказал он. – И слегка прохладно, но далеко не так, как здесь.

\- Магазином занимается твой отец, да? – спросил Виктор, а Георгий втиснулся на диван с другой стороны, лениво листая что-то в телефоне. – Он сказал, что ты уехал в университет, но не сказал, в какой.

Эмиль усмехнулся.

\- А, в Карлов университет, - ответил он.

\- Что изучаешь?

\- Финансы. Надеюсь в будущем нормально заниматься магазином, сам понимаешь.

\- То есть ты не останешься в Праге после выпуска?

Эмиль рассмеялся.

\- Я _только_ поступил! – заявил он. Но затем его взгляд скользнул к зеркалу, через которое был виден суетящийся на кухне Мишель Криспино, и выражение лица заметно смягчилось. Виктор неожиданно очень заинтересовался своим эгг-ногом.

Эмиль немного неловко кашлянул.

\- А ты как, кстати? – спросил он. Виктор пожал плечами, отпивая эгг-ног и глядя на висящие на стенах фотографии. Мягкая печальная улыбка Марьяры Плисецкой выглядывала из уголков семейных снимков.

\- Могло быть и лучше, - произнес Виктор.

Он почти ощутил, как задумчиво кивает Эмиль. Тот, казалось, не знал, что сказать – или как минимум пытался узнать о его самочувствии, не упоминая при этом одного конкретного темноволосого шелки. Виктор уже хотел попытаться сменить тему разговора, когда Георгий опередил его, поднимая свой телефон и показывая им фотографию брюнетки, целующей в щеку какого-то мужчину.

\- Вы на нее посмотрите, - пожаловался Георгий. – Как будто меня вообще нет.

Эмиль посмотрел на экран, а затем снова на него.

\- Она живет в _России_ , - заметил он. – Наверное, она о тебе просто забыла.

\- Но я-то о ней не забыл! – Георгий злобно погасил экран и потер лицо. – Даже сейчас я слышу ее сердцебиение рядом со своим.

\- Мужик, - хохотнул Эмиль. – Может, стоит ее отпустить.

\- Я никогда не смогу от нее освободиться! – простонал Георгий, подпирая голову рукой. – Она в моих венах, как водка!

\- Водка в конце концов усваивается, - заметил Виктор, хотя с каждым страстным заявлением сердце начинало биться чуть чаще. Боль Георгия отдавалась и в его сердце.

Он потянулся и похлопал Георгия по спине. Тот издал звук, похожий на тот, что издает спускаемая шина, и снова потянулся за телефоном. А Виктор думал, что это _он_ мазохист.

Именно в этот момент в гостиную вошел Кристоф с имбирным печеньем во рту и в руках, и уселся в кресле напротив. Виктор кивнул ему, тот кивнул в ответ, достал телефон и принялся лениво листать.

\- Пхичит запостил фотку в Инсту, - сказал он вместо приветствия, показывая сэлфи Пхичита, стоящего в кругу семьи. – Кажется, Рождество он проводит неплохо.

\- Нам стоит тоже сфотографироваться, - предложил Эмиль.

Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Зачем, чтобы вызвать у него «Синдром упущенной выгоды»? Жестоко.

\- Ну, он мог бы остаться с нами в Торвилле, - отозвался Эмиль, пожимая плечами. – Сам виноват?

Виктор был рад, что Пхичита здесь нет. Он не знал, смог бы пережить, скорее всего, неизбежные расспросы Пхичита о местоположении Юри, не раскрыв всему миру существование шелки. А это только сделало бы все хуже.

Через какое-то время подали ужин – борщ, вареники, жареную свинину, пирожки и другие закуски. Виктор ел, пока в него влезало, и свалился на диван как раз когда Мила с Сарой вынесли торт, а Юра начал (весьма радостно) тянуть его за уши. Все спели ему «С Днем рождения тебя», он задул свечи и начал распаковывать подарки, принесенные Милой из-под ели.

Он вообще не ожидал подарков, если честно. Но, опять же, он не ожидал и того, что из-за Юри кто-то вообще захочет праздновать его День рождения. Юри куда более тесно общался с городским сообществом, чем он; удивительно, что они не выгнали Виктора из города из-за одних только подозрений.

Он распаковал подарок Кристофа и фыркнул, увидев, что тот подарил ему черные трусы со стразами.

\- Стильно, - заметил он, держа их двумя пальцами. Усмешку Кристофа можно было назвать не иначе как сладострастной.

Переходя к другому подарку, он краем сознания задумался, что ему подарил бы Юри, если вы между ними все сложилось получше. Он не сильно задумывался, что сам бы подарил Юри – он весь ноябрь провел, пытаясь не сильно задумываться о Юри, - но когда он извлек милый блокнот с парой коньков, оттиснутых золотом на обложке, он машинально вспомнил о куче тетрадей, оставленных Юри.

Он получил еще больше подарков. Юра подарил ему плюшевого пуделя, в точности похожего на Маккачина (Виктор снял их рядышком и запостил фото в Инстаграм), Георгий дал пару билетов в «Корнер Синема», а Отабек – деревянную перьевую ручку с его инициалами. После того, как он поблагодарил всех за подарки, Николай передал ему сверток коричневой бумаги и сказал открыть позже.

 «Позже» наступило, когда все засобирались домой в зимнюю ночь, громко распевая и держась друг за другом. Виктор наблюдал за ними из дверей вместе с Милой, Юрой и Отабеком – Николай давно уже пошел спать. Фамильные часы в коридоре пробили полночь.

\- Ну, - сказал Юра, широко зевая и потягиваясь, - я спать. Пошли, Бека.

\- Мог бы и помочь помыть посуду, - проворчала Мила.

\- Утром, - возразил Юра, уже прислоняясь к Отабеку, который слегка покачивался. – Сейчас спать. С Днем рождения, Виктор.

\- О, так ты все же знаешь, как меня зовут, - мило заметил Виктор.

\- Заткнись, Псина, - парировал Юра, отворачиваясь и за руку ведя Отабека к лестнице. Мила улыбнулась Виктору, быстро его обняла и пошла за ними.

\- С Днем рождения, - сказала она с лестницы.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - отозвался Виктор.

Мила рассмеялась.

\- В этом доме Рождество празднуют в январе, - заметила она.

\- Я почти поверил, - с ухмылкой отозвался Виктор. – Спасибо за праздник.

Мила с улыбкой кивнула и поднялась по лестнице. Виктор собрал свои подарки, включая сверток от Николая, и направился в свою комнату.

Маккачин, всю вечеринку обнюхивающий остатки еды и ластящийся к Георгию, сейчас свернулся на его постели. Виктор разжег камин, желая прогреть комнату, и устроился в кресле, чтобы открыть сверток.

Это оказался черный блокнот с приложенной запиской из «Ю-топии». Виктор ощутил ком в горле, читая ее. Вздохнув, он отложил сверток к другим подаркам и забрался в постель. Последнее, что он увидел, перед тем как провалиться в сон – пламя очага, танцующее и выгибающееся, как возлюбленные под луной ночи середины лета.

* * *

**3 июля 2016**

причины, по которым я уверен, что сплю: виктор никифоров поцеловал меня на колесе обозрения. не раз, что могло бы быть просто удивленным ответом на мои глупые действия, не два раза, что могло бы быть случайностью или шуткой, а восемнадцать, и я сосчитал каждый из них.

* * *

Оставшиеся дни до Нового года прошли в суете. Делать уборку в доме перед новым годом оказалось шотландской традицией, и на маяке это не было исключением. Виктора втянули помогать с уборкой, начиная от выбивания ковриков до мытья полов и прочистки труб по всему дому. В эти дни он попросту падал в постель сразу после ужина, слишком уставший даже для снов. И отсутствие снов его вполне устраивало.

Они закончили с уборкой в ночь перед кануном Рождества, но в ту ночь Виктор снова видел сон. Ему слилась яркая полная луна, сияющая в глазах его возлюбленного шелки, и ощущение его в руках, когда они кружились по пляжу. В волосах Юри были голубые розы, и тело Виктора покалывало везде, где касались пальцы Юри.

Но как только они приблизились друг к другу, как только губы Юри оказались на расстоянии выдоха от его губ, подул сильный резкий ветер, треплющий волосы и одежду. Постепенно он сдул здоровый лоск с лица Юри, и под ним оказалась гримаса предвестья. При виде его сердце Виктора пропустило удар; его кровь застыла.

Затем прилив накатил на берег, его волны взмыли, как цунами, сбили Виктора с ног. Предвестье следило за ним почти с любопытством, синие розы превращались в гниющие водоросли, лунный свет отсвечивал от острых зубов, а оно все приближалось. Виктор боролся против течения, но оно с пугающим рвением несло его навстречу предвестью, чей рот словно увеличивался, широко раскрываясь, словно желая поглотить полностью —

Виктор резко проснулся. Поглядел на телефон. Наступил канун Нового Года. Он медленно достал марлевый мешочек из-под подушки и осторожно понюхал травы.

Он убрал мешочек обратно, обнял Маккачина и начал прислушиваться к звону колокольчиков и волнам, бьющимся о камни под мысом, пока снова не уснул.

Утро наступило слишком уж быстро, пусть и принесло с собой запах выпечки, доносящийся с кухни. Виктор полежал в постели еще немного, наблюдая за Маккачином, принюхивающимся во сне, и слушая бормотание новогоднего выпуска шоу под названием «Субботняя кухня».

\- …первый гость в двух домах, так что ему понадобится черный кекс…

Виктор тихонько хрипло застонал. Первый гость в Новом году. Он помнил нечто подобное и в Манчестере, хотя там все было в значительно меньших размерах.  Но он никогда на это не покупался на это, что, правда, могло объяснить его одиночество.

Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то первым вошел в его коттедж в Новом году, пусть он и не живет в нем уже неделю. Как только дороги расчистили, он сходил туда только за одеждой. Коттедж казался странно печальным в своей воздушной белоснежности, частички существования Юри все еще были разбросаны по комнатам, как лодочки в море.

День проходил лениво, по сравнению с предыдущими. Большую часть утра Виктор провел в постели, наблюдая за Юрой и Отабеком, играющими во дворе. Еще он сходил погулять в начале дня в компании Маккачина, и вернулся под звуки проклятий из гостиной, где Юра с Отабеком рубились в «Марио Карт». То, что выпекалось утром, уже давно остывало на кухне – Виктор видел, что это нечто, похожее на буханку белого хлеба, - а Николай заворачивал корзинку, полную угля, печенья и виски.

\- Что это? – спросил Виктор, указывая на корзинку.

\- Подарки, - сказал Николай. – Отабека попросили быть первым гостем у Криспино и Неколя.

\- О, - произнес Виктор. – Есть шансы, что я уговорю его заглянуть ко мне домой на обратном пути? – суеверие или нет, но в следующем году ему понадобится вся возможная удача.

\- Спроси его, - предложил Николай. – Уверен, он не будет против.

Отабек согласился с легкостью, учитывая, что он и так планировал зайти в два дома. Разобравшись с этим, Виктор вернулся в свою комнату пообниматься с Маккачином и написать поздравление Якову.

Ночь наступила быстро, и вместе с ней ожил город в предвкушении Нового года. На набережной снова устраивались гуляния и празднества, на пляже вновь жгли костер, и повсюду была куча глинтвейна и шампанского. Толпа на набережной была внушительная и шумная, но среди нее многих не было. Особенно странным казалось отсутствие Пхичита.

Около одиннадцати пришел Кристоф, впихнувший свечу Виктору в руку.

\- Это для шествия со свечами, - пояснил он.

\- Не помню, чтобы на странице Торвилль Коув в Википедии было что-то об этом, - возразил Виктор.

\- Это тайная традиция, - отозвался Кристоф, подмигивая. Он поднес зажигалку и поджег фитиль. – Осторожней, не дай ему погаснуть до полуночи.

\- Почему? – спросил Виктор.

\- Потому что тогда желание не исполнится, - отозвался Кристоф. – В одиннадцать пятьдесят все начинают заходить в воду. Заходишь настолько далеко, насколько можешь, загадываешь желание, и в полночь задуваешь свечу. Если пламя погаснет до этого, то весь следующий год тебя будут преследовать неудачи.

\- Звучит напряжно, - заметил Виктор.

\- Поэтому многие не заходят в воду слишком далеко, - ответил Кристоф и пошел дальше со своей корзиной, полной свечей.

И действительно, чем ближе была полночь, тем больше людей двигалось в сторону воды. Виктор наблюдал за молодежью, заходящей в волны, покачивая свечами, стараясь держать их подальше от воды. Он разулся на набережной, как и все остальные, и двинулся по песку.

Покрытый снегом песок казался странным под его голыми ногами, и ледяная вода сделала только хуже. Вначале он, как и почти все остальные, стоял у самой кромки воды, пламя его свечи тускло мерцало на фоне бесконечной черноты ночи. Вокруг него блестели точно такие же огоньки в руках других людей с другими историями.

Он двинулся в волны. Насколько далеко зашел Юри, когда в последний раз участвовал в этом ритуале? Он зашел в волны, как эти храбрые (и безрассудные) дети? Или стоял ближе к берегу? Ледяная вода обожгла кожу Виктора, когда он зашел дальше в воду, и волны промочили штанины. От соленых брызг его пламя танцевало, но он прикрыл свечу, пока вода не затушила ее.

Виктор поглядел вперед, на темный горизонт. Желание. Он понятия не имел, чего желать. Он ничего не пожелал, когда задувал свечи на торте на свой День рождения несколько дней назад. Он не знал, чего желать сейчас. Подул ветер; Виктор закрыл рукой пламя, оберегая его.

В голове всплыло незваное изображение Юри, танцующего с синими розами в волосах. Он вновь ощутил странный укол и почти что выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, когда обернулся и увидел глядящее на него предвестье.

\- Не подходи ближе, - предупредил он. Предвестье склонило голову, но не двинулось. Виктор видел корону из водорослей в его волосах, а его взгляд был непостижим.

Он смотрел на предвестье, смотрел, думал и представлял это создание в теплых оттенках, с яркой улыбкой на губах, с живыми глазами. Он превратил его в воображаемого Юри, которого создал в одинокие летние дни, натянул это изображение на существо и _взмолился_.

\- Юри, - пробормотал он. – Прости за все, что сотворил с тобой.

Люди вокруг него смеялись и кричали громкими счастливыми голосами. Но Виктор склонил голову и ощутил жар свечи у своих пальцев.

\- Я был неправ, когда забрал твою шкуру, - прошептал он, - когда заставил тебя выбирать, кто ты есть. Хотел ли я этого или нет, помнил ли я об этом или нет, я был неправ.

Он поглядел вниз, на воду, закручивающуюся у его колен, и закрыл глаза.

\- Вот мое желание, Юри, - пробормотал он, позволяя ощутить холод воды и воздуха, позволяя учуять соль брызг, услышать людей, ведущих обратный отсчет. Среди толпы он слышал голос Хироко. Она желает, чтобы ее сын вернулся?

 _«Десять»_.

\- Я не прошу тебя вернуться. Я не прошу тебя остаться. Я даже не могу попросить тебя простить меня.

 _«Девять»_.

\- Но я прошу тебя понять. Вот мое желание.

 _«Восемь»_.

\- Прошу, Юри. Мне больше нечего от тебя скрывать. Не о чем просить.

 _«Семь»_.

\- Прошу, просто пойми меня.

 _«Шесть»_.

\- Пойми, что я люблю тебя, и что я до ужаса боялся потерять тебя.

 _«Пять»_.

\- И помимо всего, пойми, что я тебя отпускаю.

 _«Четыре»_.

Пламя его свечи замерцало, но не погасло.

 _«Три»_.

Виктор вдохнул, и на короткое чудесное мгновение на том месте, где стояло предвестье, увидел только Юри с танцующим в глазах пламенем свеч, с синими розами в волосах.

 _«Два»_.

Он моргнул, и видение пропало.

 _«Один»_.

И все как один задули свечи, и пляж погрузился во тьму. В этой новой темноте Виктор ощутил, как кто-то взял его за руку. Он вцепился в нее, игнорируя немеющие ноги, и свободной рукой потянулся взять другую руку.

Кто-то начал петь, и один за другим вступили остальные. Это была длинная песня, знакомая песня. Виктор слышал ее много раз, на разных новогодних праздниках. Но никогда еще он не слышал ее так, как слышал на пляже Шотландии в полночь Нового года с только что погасшей свечой в руках и странным огоньком надежды в сердце.

Он запинался на строках, не привыкший петь, бормотал слова, которые не помнил. Но никого это не волновало; все пели так, как могли. И потихоньку вразнобой все дошли до последних строк и скрестили руки.

_«За старое доброе время, мой дорогой, за старое доброе время»._

_«Мы еще поднимем бокал доброты за старое доброе время»._

И когда закончилась песня, все, все еще не опуская рук, кинулись друг к другу и к морю. И несмотря на холод, окружающий его, Виктор ощущал только тепло.

* * *

**24 июня 2016**

места, где я мог оставить свою шкуру: на малом пляже, в старой расселине, которая иногда полна крабов. в потаенной бухте у подножия мыса возлюбленных, под камнями, разрезающими волны на острые линии. под смотровой площадкой ю-топии, но не в туристический сезон, где ее могли найти дети. под веревками в лодке юко, где она все равно в конце концов оказывается, если юко на нее натыкается.

места, где я мог оставить свое сердце: с виктором никифоровым, который принял мой секрет поразительно спокойно, а потом пригласил на ужин. ущипните меня; должно быть, я сплю.

* * *

Дым удушал его.

Огонь жег, выдавливал из легких весь воздух. Сердце Виктора заходилось; он отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, но вдыхал только дым. Вся комната казалась адом. Он не понимал, снится ли ему кошмар или он действительно умирает.

Он распахнул глаза, но моментально закрыл их, потому что дым резал глаза. Но когда он снова открыл их, то обнаружил себя в задымленной комнате, пропитанной тяжелым запахом можжевельника.

\- Худшая часть Нового года, - проворчал Юра, сидящий за столом напротив. Виктор вопросительно вскинул бровь, но только закашлялся.

\- Насколько я понимаю, твой дед делает это, чтобы благословить дом, - заметил Отабек, сидящий рядом. Он выглядел относительно бодрым для человека, который провел несколько часов после полуночи, заходя первым не в один, не в два, а в _пятнадцать_ домов и предлагая подарки, чтобы Новый год был благополучным. Конечно, его тоже щедро одарили алкоголем и деньгами, так что в маяк он вернулся богатым и пьяным человеком.

 (На маяке он тоже стал первым гостем. И Виктор настоял, чтобы и в его коттедж он тоже заглянул на обратном пути.)

\- Благословить дом, конечно, но какой ценой? – проворчал Юра и чихнул.

\- Я где-то читал, что эта традиция типична для шотландского нового года, - безмятежно отметил Виктор, а дым все распространялся. Потирать глаза было не лучшей идеей, но это не отменяло того, насколько _хотелось_ это сделать. Поэтому он сел на свои руки, чтобы избежать искушения.

\- Лучше бы мы придерживались старой деревенской традиции, - уколол Юра. – Ну, знаешь, переодеваешься в корову, и все гоняются за тобой с палками. Лучше бы меня избили в костюме коровы, чем приходилось терпеть этот дым.

\- Так реально делают? – спросил Виктор, приподнимая бровь.

\- Сейчас не особо часто, - отозвался Юра, пожимая плечами. – Но я помню, что в детстве такое видел. Когда мы были во втором классе, Томми Мур сказал, что кошки для девчонок, так что я врезал ему палкой и сказал, что это в честь Нового года.

Отабек фыркнул.

\- Так ты всегда был таким очаровательным, - сказал он спокойно, и Юра ухмыльнулся.

Когда прошла, кажется, вечность, Николай наконец-то вернулся в гостиную, держа в руках горящую ветвь можжевельника, и затушил ее, сильно дунув. Мила вышла из кухни с бутылкой виски и несколькими стаканами, наливая всем алкоголя.

Юра тут же схватил стакан и подскочил к ближайшему окну, раскрывая его настежь и сначала заглатывая чистый воздух, а затем опрокидывая стакан виски. Отабек помог открыть ему еще пару окон и дверей, хотя только Юра преувеличивал приятность свежего воздуха, дующего из окон. Мила фотографировала, как он высовывает голову из каждого окна и тяжело дышит, пока Юра не заметил и не наорал на нее.

Виктор, в свою очередь, взял стакан виски и направился в свою комнату. Для начала он открыл окна и дверь и вышел на улицу, в холодное зимнее утро.

Свежий воздух Нового года пронзил его насквозь, и, глубоко вздохнув, Виктор Никифоров принял решение.

* * *

**4 июня 2016**

сегодня я не встретился с виктором, но вместе этого снова навестил своего тезку и положил цветы на его могилу.

я знаю виктора уже больше месяца, и все еще боюсь подпустить его ближе. я ценю каждую минуту, что мы проводим вместе, но словно краду их, и продолжаю думать, что он мог бы проводить свое время лучше и с лучшими людьми. я хочу помочь написать ему новую книгу всеми способами, но все равно ощущаю себя надоедливым бременем, постоянно отягощающим его. ~~но он пошел на контакт первым, так что, может, у меня есть шанс стать ему другом?~~ я бы хотел увидеть какое-нибудь глупое посвящение мне в следующей книге. типа:

юри  
за то, что познакомил меня со своей матерью,  
которая готовит лучший кацудон на свете

было бы забавно, да?

* * *

**Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Будь рядом**

Прекрасное название для моего нового сборника поэзии, да? Но ты хотел книгу, так что да, будет тебе книга. Просто представь:

_Завершивший карьеру японский фигурист сбегает в Шотландское нагорье, где влюбляется в человека-лебедя._

Там будет фигурное катание на озере! И волынки! И шотландский Новый год! И фигурист до середины зимы не понимает, что тот милый юноша, которого он встретил во время Самайна, на самом деле лебедь!

Будет забавно и я слегка поэкспериментирую, но это будет того стоить!

целую,  
вн

ps: поздно, знаю, но веселой тебе Хануки!

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re** **: Будь рядом**

Витя,

Тебе нужно привести в порядок подачу идеи.

-Яков

P.S. Такая и была.

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Но ты бы прочел, так ведь? Вот тебе отрывок, который у меня есть.

целую,  
вн

ps: даже не расскажешь, как все прошло?

 **Вложения** **:**  
бр-1.docx

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Витя,

Судя по всему, ты очень загорелся этой идеей. Не могу тебя за это винить. Отрывок вполне себе ничего. Ты стал лучше передавать эмоции. Раньше им не хватало искренности – ты закручивал любовные истории так, что они были меньше о любви, а больше о самой истории, так что приятно хоть раз увидеть нечто противоположное.

Судя по всему, ты возвращаешься к своим поэтическим корням и становишься более честен с читателем, что тоже хорошо. Хотя я не уверен, что стоит писать что-то столь явно личное.

-Яков

P.S. Определенно нет.

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Я почти забыл, что ты следишь за моей инстой.

целую,  
вн

ps: серьезно? все настолько плохо?

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Витя,

Когда ты мне не звонишь, приходится следить за тобой другими способами.

В любом случае, я согласен дать тебе шанс. Сколько по времени у тебя займет рукопись?

-Яков

P.S. Могу сказать только то, что кое-кому пришлось вызывать пожарных.

—

 **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Уже над ней работаю, пришлю тебе где-то в марте/апреле? Тебе электронную версию или физическую?

целую,  
вн

ps: вау.

—

 **Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re** **:**   **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **:** **Re** **: Будь рядом**

Витя,

Ты знаешь, что мои старые глаза не переносят этих новомодных экранов. Пришли мне ее по почте, и один из моих помощников распечатает.

-Яков

P.S. «Вау» подходящее слово. И на будущее: никогда не позволяй детям зажигать менору паяльником.

* * *

**10 мая 2016**

виктор никифоров идиот. он должен был надеть спасательный жилет прежде чем отправиться в середину залива писать, потому что, конечно же, он попадет в шторм, и, конечно же, я не дам ему умереть, так и не узнав, о чем будет его следующая книга, так что пришлось его спасать.

лицо все еще покалывает там, где он касался моей щеки.

* * *

Виктор расчистил коттедж в первые несколько дней после своего возвращения. Он оттер все столешницы, плитку в ванной, навел порядок в вещах. Даже проверил, хорошо ли укрыт его кабриолет, пусть он и не водил его с лета.

Уборка была, разумеется, способом отделить вещи Юри от своих, чтобы затем убрать их в те же коробки, в которых они прибыли. Эти коробки и чемоданы он убрал в кладовку, решив потом отправить обратно в «Ю-топию». Он не выгонял Юри; ему нужно было отпустить его и двинуться дальше с мыслью о том, что он может никогда не вернуться.

Так что в какой-то мере он выгонял его. Но Виктор понимал, что разберет коробки обратно, если Юри появится и попросит. Он просто больше не ждал этого.

И все равно его кровать была слишком большая, даже когда в ней спал Маккачин. Стол был слишком длинным. Дом был слишком пустым. Разве так было всегда? Неужели кто-то мог настолько изменить само понятие пространства, что его в его отсутствие все казалось больше, чем должно было?

Но как только коттедж был убран, как только все следы Юри были запакованы в коробки и скрыты за дверьми кладовки, Виктор смог сесть за свой (слишком длинный) стол и начать собирать свои стихи и мысли в связный рассказ рукописи.

Не все в нем было таким, как в действительности, конечно. Личности изменились. Места обрели другие названия. Ни у фигуриста, ни у лебедя не было имен – они были Я и Ты соответственно; Хасецу, Япония, и Авимор, Шотландия. Крошечные платформы, на которых едва задерживаются проезжающие мимо поезда, тихие туристические городки, связанные самым неожиданным образом.

 «Я скольжу по изгибу твоего позвоночника, по линии шеи. Твое тело – балет; любовь к тебе – па-де-дё».

Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным с момента написания «О геометрии снежинок». И это, возможно, говорило о многом.

* * *

**~~7 мая 2016~~ **

~~мне нужно ощутить море я не могу пойти подписать книги мой желудок выползает через мое горло мое сердце словно пытается вырваться из груди я не могу пойти мне нужно быть в море~~

* * *

В конце января начали приезжать студенты, ожидающие новый семестр. Приезжали и новенькие, в основном по программам обучения за рубежом. Виктор наткнулся на девушку, которая говорила, что она из Университета Хартфорда, и был рад, что она не вспомнила, что он наведывался в различные братства кампуса для исследований.

Гуанг-Хонг, Лео и Пхичит тоже вернулись, но это означало, что уезжает Эмиль, возвращаясь в Прагу на новый семестр. Отабеку тоже пришлось вернуться в Алматы почти в тот же день, когда закончилось празднование Нового года, через неделю после самого праздника. Судя по словам Милы, Юра не был особо этому рад, но ему тоже пришлось начать ходить в школу, так что он хотя бы все понимал.

\- Как там в Калифорнии? – однажды днем спросил Виктор Гуанг-Хонга, пока рассматривал новинки в книжном. Из-за надвигающегося Дня Святого Валентина весь магазин был полон сувениров красных, белых и розовых оттенков, а среди новинок значительная часть была любовными романами.

\- Было очень весело! – ответил Гуанг-Хонг, отхлебывая кофе и улыбаясь Виктору из-за прилавка. – У Лео очень приятная семья, особенно его бабушка, она так хорошо готовит! И на мой день рождения они отвели меня в Диснейленд, а еще мы ездили в Санта-Монику и даже в Ла-Хойю, хотя поездка туда и обратно была просто кошмаром.  Раньше он учился в университете Сан-Диего, пока сюда не переехал, ты знал?

\- Да ладно, - произнес Виктор, останавливая палец на обложке какого-то шотландского романа, где был изображен полураздетый воин. Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Гуанг-Хонг. – Не могу все рассказать; это личное.

Виктор согласно замычал, рассматривая другой шотландский роман.

\- А тут на полках много полуголых шотландцев, - заметил он.

Гуанг-Хонг встретил смену темы облегченным вздохом.

\- У владелицы магазина странное чувство юмора, - сказал он, - но я думаю, что ей на полном серьезе нравится «Чужестранка», так что…

Виктор фыркнул, ставя книгу обратно на полку.

\- Я был в Южной Калифорнии только во время промо-туров, так что, боюсь, видел только Лос-Анджелес и книжные магазины в центре Сан-Диего. Как думаешь, теперь стоит поехать?

\- Теперь? – переспросил Гуанг-Хонг. – Как, типа… переехать?

\- Возможно, - осторожно ответил Виктор.

\- А что с Юри? Он поедет с тобой?

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Там так же солнечно, как говорят?

\- Когда мы там были, каждые два дня шел дождь, - сказал Гуанг-Хонг, слегка хмурясь. – Мы хотели увидеть буквы Голливуда из Обсерватории Гриффита – особенно когда услышали, что кто-то их раскрасил баллончиком, - но не смогли из-за дождя.

\- Но дождя не было, когда вы ездили в другие места, да?

\- Ну, он шел, когда мы ездили в Диснейленд, но от этого там было меньше народа, так что мы смогли побольше покататься, - Гуанг-Хонг чуть покраснел, возможно, вспоминая что-то, о чем не желал упоминать. – Но на пирсе Санта-Моники и Ла-Хойе было солнечно, и в Ла-Хойе сейчас сезон щенения, так что мы видели маленьких тюленей!

Рука Виктора, лежащая на очередной книге, замерла, когда мужчина развернулся к Гуанг-Хонгу.

\- Маленьких тюленей? – эхом отозвался он.

\- Ага, Ла-Хойя – лежбище тюленей. Почти как Торвилль, только наши обычно остаются здесь только на время щенения и линьки, а у них они постоянно там.

Виктор замычал, без особого энтузиазма листая книгу, а затем убирая ее обратно на полку.

\- Есть фотографии?

\- Вообще, да. Мне показалось, я один раз заметил там Кацудона, но Лео сказал, что Кацудон вряд ли бы оказался где-то в Калифорнии, так что я снял его, загрузил в Инстаграм и позвал Пхичита, - Виктор проследил, как Гуанг-Хонг достает телефон и листает фотографии. – Смотри, - сказал он, и Виктор перегнулся через стойку, чтобы посмотреть на экран телефона.

Он сощурился.

\- Все тюлени кажутся черными, когда только вылезли из воды, - заметил он.

\- И Лео так же сказал, - ответил Гуанг-Хонг, а затем запустил видео. – Но ты посмотри, как он движется.

Виктору пришлось признать, что движения тюленя на видео были знакомыми.

\- И все же, все слишком размыто, чтобы точно сказать, - произнес он, игнорируя участившееся сердцебиение и трепет в животе. – Но он очень милый.

\- Ты еще не посмотрел все – вот! – и Виктор _застыл_. Потому что тюлень на видео явно заметил съемку и _помахал_ плавником.

\- Вау, - произнес он с улыбкой (но больше ради Гуанг-Хонга; внутри он ощущал полный раздрай). – Как думаешь, он тебя узнал?

\- Может быть! – воскликнул Гуанг-Хонг, широко улыбаясь. – Но что Кацудону делать в Сан-Диего?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Виктор, а Гуанг-Хонг запустил видео повторно. Тюлень снова помахал в камеру. – Это может оказаться совпадением.

\- Ага, - пробормотал тот чуть грустнее. – Но хотелось бы думать, что это не так.

Виктор согласно замычал, и странное тепло с новогоднего пляжа вернулось в его сердце, пока он смотрел на машущего в камеру тюленя и слушал записанный смех Гуанг-Хонга.

* * *

**24 апреля 2016**

причины, по которым я сплю: виктор никифоров сказал, что мы танцевали вчера на вечеринке, и проводил меня до ю-топии после того, как маккачин набросился на меня на фермерском рынке. я либо сплю, либо все еще пьян и у меня галлюцинации. мне даже не нравятся вечеринки, так как кто-то вроде него мог обратить внимание на кого-то вроде меня?

и если это все реальность, почему она была так жестока и забрала у меня все воспоминания о прошлой ночи? я знаю, что много выпил и что пхичит говорил, что виктор часто смотрел на меня, но я никогда даже не думал, что у меня будет возможность его встретить. и что насчет жестов. много кого отпугивают жесты. ~~конечно, я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что немой, но людям все равно со мной неудобно. хуже всего, когда они думают, что я еще и глухой, и говорят про меня что-нибудь.~~

но виктора, кажется, вообще это не пугает.

пожалуйста, хоть бы не влюбиться в него еще сильнее. чем я заслужил все это? я знаю, что это возможно, но от этого только больнее. я знаю, что он здесь и рядом, и все же так далеко от меня.

* * *

Было странно разрываться между тоской по кому-то и осознанием, что тосковать не стоит.

Ну, не совсем _странно_. Виктор знал, что пару раз уже такое ощущал, но обычно по отношению к людям, которыми точно не смог бы обладать. Ну, или ему, как минимум, нравилось собственное _представление_ о них, а запретный плод был слаще обычного. Сейчас все было по-другому – он думал о Юри, скучал по Юри, ждал его возвращения, пусть и пообещал отпустить.

В такие моменты он писал, направляя свои эмоции в слова о персонажах, среди которых не было его, описывая ситуации, которые не происходили с ним, но вызывали те же самые чувства. «Сломай меня и собери воедино. Я не могу сказать, что без тебя во мне чего-то не хватает, но, возможно, наше слияние породит два уникальных единых целых». Его жизнь была прекрасней, когда в ней был Юри, но до встречи с шелки он не был сломанной половинкой, и не стал ею сейчас.

Вот только верил он в это не всегда, и в этом и была разница.

Иногда ночами он не мог сопротивляться тоске. Иногда ночами он лежал без сна, просматривая видео с Кацудоном в Инстаграме. Черный тюлень выпрыгивал из воды перед пирсом под лай Маккачина; вылезал на землю, с интересом глядел в камеру и возвращался в воду; высовывал голову у лодки с тройняшками Нишигори, и Лутц кричала что-то, указывая на рыбу, трепещущую у него в пасти. Виктор просматривал самостоятельно сделанные фотографии, где тюлень играл с Маккачином, и ощущал трепет сердца, словно на него дул сильный морской ветер.

Но иногда ночами он был чуточку сильнее. Чуточку увереннее в своем желании избавиться от мыслей о Юри, переполняющих голову, и убрать их на задворки разума на черный день. То, что было между ними, пока шкура не пропала, пока не кончилось лето, было прекрасно. Он знал, что всегда будет вспоминать это с нежностью, и неважно, сколько времени пройдет.

Поэтому в четверг после  Дня Святого Валентина он зашел в «Качу», где Кристоф чистил стаканы, игнорируя как одиноких людей у бара, так и счастливые парочки, обжимающиеся в кабинках и за столиками.

\- Как обычно, Виктор? – спросил Кристоф, пока Виктор лениво изучал меню напитков.

\- Хм, - сказал Виктор, хмурясь. – Может, лучше «Секс на пляже»?

Кристоф усмехнулся.

\- Это просьба? – спросил он. Виктор, оторвавшись от меню, вскинул бровь.

\- Возможно, - ответил он. – А ты хорош?

\- Умоляю, - мурлыкнул Кристоф. – Да я даже во сне смогу с ним справиться.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- А что еще умеешь?

Кристоф вытянул губы.

\- Пробовал «Кричащий оргазм»?

Виктор вскинул и вторую бровь.

\- Звучит заманчиво.

Оба коктейля ему принесли в течение часа, и гудение от водки в голове стало приятной заменой роящимся в голове мыслям о Юри и словам. Кристоф лениво болтал с ним о каких-то фотографиях, которые он готовит к предстоящей выставке в Альтвегге, и Виктор кивал и мычал в такт его историям о сложностях и проблемах фотографов в сельской местности Шотландии.

\- …и я сказал ему, что меня задолбало фотографировать ежей, потому что только они, кажется, и жили на этом чертовом острове; когда я там был, даже тюлени туда не заплывали – Виктор? Ты в порядке?

Виктор моргнул, заметив беспокойство на лице Кристофа, и улыбнулся.

\- Все прекрасно, - сказал он.

\- Тяжело, наверное, было, - сказал Кристоф, наливая ему стакан воды, чтобы запить, - проводить День Святого Валентина одному.

«Секс на пляже» уже наполовину опустел. Виктору было даже отчасти интересно, куда же он делся.

\- Он уже прошел? – спросил он, и улыбка стала кривовата.

\- Да, - ответил Кристоф. – И это был мой день рождения. Я пригласил весь чат к себе домой выпить. Ты не пришел.

\- Я перестал читать чат, - со вздохом ответил Виктор. – После Нового Года все как в тумане; я потерял счет времени.

Кристоф задумчиво замычал.

\- Ты так и не смог связаться с Юри?

Виктор покачал головой и покончил с «Сексом на пляже». Кристоф налил кружку пива другому посетителю, но взгляд его не покидал Виктора.

\- И как ты думаешь, он все же вернется? – спросил он. Виктор вспомнил видео, которое показывал Гуанг-Хонг. Пожал плечами.

\- Гуанг-Хонг думает, что он в Южной Калифорнии, - сказал он, принимаясь за «Кричащий оргазм». Он был меньше, но в нем явно было больше алкоголя, чем в предыдущем. Он чуть передернулся, отпив.

\- С чего бы? – спросил Кристоф, и Виктор моргнул. Он забыл, что не все в городе знают секрет Юри. От этой оговорки начали гореть уши, в желудок скрутило.

\- Думаю, он просто принял кого-то за Юри, - сказал он спешно. Это не было ложью; Юри всегда ускользал от взглядов как людей, так и тюленей. Не то чтобы сам _Виктор_ смог бы не заметить его в толпе, конечно.

Кристоф кивнул.

\- Наверное, - сказал он. – Не только ты думаешь, где он, кстати. Мы все волнуемся, но Кацуки не особо горят желанием говорить, где он. Но, вообще, странно, что ты ничего не знаешь, раз уж ты его партнер и все такое…

\- Ага, - отозвался Виктор. Отпил воды.

\- Но Пхичит говорил, что спрашивал тебя об этом, а ты ответил, что он рыбачит на Гебридских островах, - заметил Кристоф. – Но это было в ноябре. Он же все еще может быть там, да?

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Никто не знает, где он, - ответил он. – Особенно я.

\- Сочувствую, - произнес Кристоф. – Видимо, ссора была жуткая.

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Почему все считают, что мы поссорились?

\- А как еще ты объяснишь то, что он не сказал тебе ни куда поедет, ни что будет делать? – Кристоф смотрел на него с печалью. – Я, может, и люблю поматросить и бросить, но даже я не оставил бы человека, с которым в серьезных отношениях, даже не сказав, где я.

Виктор вздохнул. Кристоф был прав. И он действительно причинил Юри боль, пусть они и не ссорились. И он это понимал.

\- Я не особо хочу об этом говорить, - признал он. – Я просто хочу оставить все в прошлом.

\- И поэтому напиваешься после Дня Святого Валентина, - сказал Кристоф. – Умно.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Заткнись и налей еще, - парировал он, и Кристоф с охотой налил.

К тому времени, как еще несколько напитков кончились, бар закрывался, а Виктор расползся по стойке; его голова приятно гудела, и он слушал, как Кристоф собирает оплату и выпинывает посетителей. Затем тот убрал все стаканы и повернул табличку на окне на «Закрыто», и принялся вытирать столы и стойку. Он остановился, увидев Виктора, и вздохнул.

\- Не собираешься уходить, Виктор? – спросил он.

Виктор нахмурился. Он хотел пошевелиться, но тело было слишком тяжелым.

\- Хз, - с усилием проговорил он.

Кристоф вздохнул.

\- Все настолько плохо? У меня есть диван, если хочешь переночевать здесь.

Виктор не особо понимал, как нужно передвигаться по ступенькам или как в целом вести себя с гравитацией и самим существованием, но с помощью уговоров и поддержки Кристофа он смог забраться наверх, на площадку над баром. Из квартиры Минако доносилась музыка; она пульсировала у него в ушах и вызывала желание танцевать.

\- Эй, - окликнул Кристоф, открывая дверь и проталкивая Виктора в квартиру, а затем усаживая на диван. – Давай не будем вредить себе, танцуя в коридоре, а? Дай-ка сниму с тебя ботинки, - и он снял.

\- Макка, - неожиданно произнес Виктор, осознавая, что не выпустил пса на ночь.

\- Все с Маккачином будет в порядке, - сказал Кристоф. – Ты все равно не сможешь добраться назад, да?

Виктор покачал головой. Кристоф уже звонил кому-то. Он говорил слишком тихо, и Виктор не слышал. Он лег на диван небольшой квартирки и уставился вверх, на зернистый потолок. Это что, плесень там в углу? Отвратительно.

\- …Я скажу ему, что ты сам вызвался, спасибо. Пока, - произнес Кристоф и повесил трубку. Поглядел на Виктора сверху вниз. – Пхичит сказал, что выпустит твоего пса, - сообщил он. Виктор улыбнулся, вновь сев и потянув за ворот свитера и воротник рубашки. Последние несколько часов ему становилось все жарче, но до этого он не пытался с этим ничего сделать. Так что он стянул свитер, замечая, что в выражении лица Криса, залитого тусклым светом из окна, появилась легкая нерешительность.

\- Прости, жарко, - пояснил Виктор.

Кристоф усмехнулся.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Это правда, - возразил Виктор, снова оттягивая воротник рубашки. – Тут очень жарко.

В ответ Кристоф издал какой-то полузадушенный хрип, и Виктор нашел это уморительным. Он принялся расстегивать рубашку, наслаждаясь относительной прохладой, появившейся от того, что он раздевался в жаркой комнате. Взгляд Кристофа скользнул по его груди, и он явно сжал зубы. Виктор облизнулся, и в ответ Кристоф слегка дернулся.

\- Я… пойдуспущусьзакончуубираться, - проговорил он и бросился из комнаты.

Неожиданно забеспокоившись, Виктор поднялся и прошел по квартире, открывая шкафчики на кухне и высовывая голову из окна. Море мерцало в лунном свете, а огни пирса не горели. Было темно и холодно, и он спешно закрыл окно, ощущая, что туман в голове слегка расступился.

На лестнице снова послышались шаги, и Виктор вернулся на диван как раз перед тем, как Кристоф вернулся в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь и кидая ключи на столик у двери.

\- Нужна зубная щетка? – спросил он. – Пижама? Еда?

Виктор пожал плечами, отталкиваясь от дивана и вставая. Мир вокруг закружился от резкой потери равновесия, и Кристоф поймал его, не дав полностью завалиться. Виктор хихикнул, обвивая мужчину за плечи и глядя ему в глаза.

\- У тебя такие длинные ресницы, - сказал он первое, что пришло на ум. У Юри тоже были длинные ресницы. Они очень мило смотрелись, когда он закрывал глаза. Юри – нет. Не сейчас.

\- Спасибо, это «Мейбеллин», - протянул Кристоф суховато. Виктор рассмеялся, все еще не отпуская Кристофа, даже когда ровно встал на ноги. – Виктор?

\- Витя, - настойчиво сказал тот. А затем в голове резко всплыла мысль. – Ты говорил, что раздел с личной жизнью на моей странице Википедии _скучный_.

Кристоф рассмеялся.

\- Ну, так и есть. Только заметка о твоем бывшем и о том, что в интервью ты сказал, что вы расстались из-за того, что разные.

\- Ты говорил, что я _никого_ не могу соблазнить, - проныл Виктор, заодно надувая губы.

Кристоф издал странный хриплый стон на выдохе.

\- Считай, что я ошибался, - выдавил он.

\- Почему? Соблазняешься?

Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Ты пьян, Виктор.

\- И это полностью твоя вина, сам знаешь.

\- Знаю, - Виктор ощутил, что его опять усадили на диван. – Поэтому я должен быть ответственным и не воспользоваться тобой в таком состоянии. В плане, что —

Виктор заткнул его единственным известным ему способом. Кристоф на мгновение застыл, а затем расслабился в поцелуй, уложил ладонь Виктору на затылок, языком коротко касаясь губ Виктора. Тот со слабым вдохом приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй, и его собственная рука коснулась бедра Кристофа, прижимая его к своему бедру.

Но затем Кристоф снова замер, разорвал поцелуй и убрал от себя руки Виктора. Он отступил от дивана на несколько шагов, качая головой, и принялся рыться по шкафам спальни, пока не нашел футболку и зубную щетку, и кинул их на столик. Виктор дернулся в сторону, ощущая, как внутри роятся эмоции, которые он не понимал, но точно знал, что одна из них – разочарование в себе.

Кристоф тоже, кажется, заметил это, и вздохнул, с более мягким выражением на лице опускаясь перед Виктором на колени.

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Так будет лучше. Если мы зайдем дальше, утром ты можешь пожалеть.

Виктор моргнул, ощущая, как в уголках глаз щиплют слезы. Кристоф вздохнул, потянулся и уложил ладонь на его щеку.

\- Я не хочу быть заменой Юри, сам понимаешь. Это будет не честно по отношению к нашей дружбе.

Виктор кивнул. Кристоф был прав, пусть Виктору отчасти казалось, что он сдерживается. Но он все равно убрал руку мужчины от своей щеки, замечая, что на мгновение на его лице мелькнуло разочарование, тут же скрытое улыбкой.

\- Пойду принесу тебе одеяло, - через мгновение предложил Кристоф, поднимаясь на ноги. – Можем поговорить утром. Я не злюсь – думаю, мало кто разозлился бы, если бы их поцеловал Виктор Никифоров, - но… да, - он потер шею, неловко усмехаясь, и отошел обратно к шкафу, чтобы найти одеяло.

Несколько секунд Виктор сидел на диване, а затем натянул футболку и стащил с себя штаны. Гул в голове почти прошел, и он оглянулся на кухню, успевая заметить, как движутся шторы и из-за них появляется белая персидская кошка Кристофа. Она кинула на него взгляд, а затем вновь ушла за штору. Виктор вздохнул, закрывая лицо руками.

Через мгновение он ощутил теплоту одеяла и поднял голову, видя на лице Кристофа печальную усмешку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Витя, - сказал он.

\- Ночи, - отозвался Виктор и натянул одеяло. Сердцебиение пришло в норму; сейчас он мечтал либо забраться в самую глубь земли, либо пойти на пляж и позволить волнам унести его в открытое море. Он впился ногтями в ладони, дожидаясь, пока Кристоф выйдет из ванной и направится в собственную постель, выключив свет. Затем он нащупал в кармане штанов свой телефон, захватил щетку и на цыпочках ушел в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.

Едва войдя, он закрыл крышку унитаза и сел на нее, упираясь одной ногой в край ванной. Линолеум постепенно согревался под второй ногой; он вздохнул и позвонил матери.

Она подняла трубку после нескольких попыток.

\- Четыре утра, Витенька, - пожаловалась она. – Что случилось?

Виктор постарался проглотить ком в горле.

\- Он ушел, мам, - произнес он.

\- Витенька? – спросила она. – О чем ты? Кто ушел?

\- Юри, - ответил он. – Я хотел сказать тебе в прошлый раз, но я…

Она прервала его.

\- Все в порядке, солнышко. Расскажи сейчас. Что произошло?

\- Я причинил ему боль, - сказал Виктор, ощущая теплые слезы, сбегающие по щекам. – Я забрал то, что было ему дорого, потому что не хотел, чтобы он уходил, но я причинил ему боль, а он на меня даже не разозлился, он просто улыбнулся мне, когда я вернул ему это, поблагодарил и ушел.

Последовала пауза, словно его мать пыталась понять, о чем речь. Через какое-то время она вздохнула.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказала она.

Раньше она тоже так говорила ему. Все внутри Виктора сжалось; слезы превратились в нечто злое.

\- И это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать? – поинтересовался он, яростно потирая глаза.

Он услышал резкий вздох на том конце трубки, но продолжил давить: сердце билось слишком быстро, чтобы он смог прекратить.

\- Это все, что ты можешь сказать после того, как сделала меня таким? После стольких лет, когда ты оставляла меня на милость этих… этих _волков_ , которых ты звала нянями? Анка называла меня эгоистом, когда я жаловался, что она готовит мало еды! Елена запирала меня в шкафу, когда я не мог правильно прописать буквы! А Сергей —

\- Витенька, прошу, - с мольбой произнесла его мать пронзительным дрожащим голосом. – Хватит. Может, раньше я не понимала этого, но понимаю сейчас, и сожалею о каждом дне, что не провела с тобой. Я пытаюсь быть с тобой сейчас.

Виктор пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

\- Знаю, - сказал он. – Прости. Я… Я просто. Я скучаю по тебе, мам.

\- Я тоже скучаю, Витенька, - ответила она.

Виктор сглотнул и вытер слезы.

\- Я хочу вернуться, - прошептал он.

Повисло молчание.

\- Когда? И на сколько? – спросила его мать с очевидным счастьем в голосе.

\- Как только смогу, - ответил Виктор. – И в этот раз навсегда, думаю. Я хочу вернуться домой.

Его мать вздохнула.

\- Ох, солнышко, - сказала она, и он представил, как она держит его за руки, как должна была держать раньше. – Конечно, ты можешь вернуться. На столько, на сколько понадобится.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Виктор, и следующие пару минут они оба молчали, просто прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга через телефонные помехи.

Через какое-то время его мать вздохнула.

\- Витенька, ты еще не спишь?

\- Мм, - отозвался Виктор. Его веки казались свинцом.

\- Позвони мне, когда определишься с переездом, хорошо? Мы с отцом приведем в порядок твою старую комнату.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Виктор. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответила она. – Спокойной ночи.

* * *

**10 апреля 2016**

пхичит сказал, что слухи правдивы. виктор никифоров переехал в торвилль коув. он снимает коттедж на дин-стрит и выгуливает маккачина на пирсе почти каждое утро. я могу выйти и наткнуться на него. я могу встретить его.

но каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, меня начинает тошнить.

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:** Хистори Мейкер Эйрлайнс (itinerary@historyair.com)  
**Подтверждение заказа:** **INV** **-** **LED** **, 24 марта 2017**

Дорогой Виктор Никифоров,

Спасибо, что пользуетесь услугами «Хистори Мейкер Эйрлайнс»! Ваш код подтверждения:  **DNFJ** **1** **KA**.

Ваш маршрут:

 **Полет 1**  
Дата: 24/3/2017  
Отправление: 13:15  
Прибытие: 15:55  
Путь: Инвернесс (INV) - Амстердам (AMS)  
Места: 1A, 1B  
Терминал: Главный  
Особые пожелания: Есть домашнее животное

 **Полет 2**  
Дата: 24/3/2017  
Отправление: 20:30  
Прибытие: 01:30 (+1)  
Путь: Амстердам (AMS) – Санкт-Петербург (LED)  
Места: 2A, 2B  
Терминал: Главный  
Особые пожелания: Есть домашнее животное

Актуальную информацию по полету можно узнать на нашем сайте или скачав наше приложение.

—

 **Кому:**  Розмари МакНамара (r.m.mcnamara@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re** **: Уведомление о завершении аренды**

Здравствуйте, Роуз,

Прошу прощения, что я так долго не отвечал. По нашему изначальному соглашению, я должен был как минимум за месяц предупредить, что желаю прекратить аренду, так что какое-то время я откладывал это решение. Но из-за некоторых обстоятельств я больше не желаю оставаться на еще один год. Возможно, в будущем мое решение изменится, но пока что я планирую освободить дом за неделю до крайнего срока, 24 марта 2017. Я все равно заплачу за весь месяц, так что не беспокойтесь.

Пожалуйста, пришлите мне все документы относительно возвращения коттеджа в Ваше распоряжение, а также перечень вещей, чтобы я мог убедиться, что все в порядке (я настроил Ваше пианино; надеюсь, Вы не против). Так же, пожалуйста, сообщите, собираетесь ли вы искать новых съемщиков, которым нужно будет осмотреть дом.

Искренне Ваш,  
Виктор Никифоров

—

 **Кому:** Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:** Розмари МакНамара (r.m.mcnamara@gmail.com)  
**Re** **:** **Re** **: Уведомление о завершении аренды**

Здравствуйте, Виктор,

Спасибо, что дали знать. Очень жаль, что Вы не останетесь! Я приложила Ваше уведомление об освобождении помещений, а также список всех вещей, который я сделала перед тем, как сдать Вам жилье. Я не буду спешить с поиском новых съемщиков. Но дайте знать, если вернетесь в город. Я была бы очень рада, если бы Вы снова жили у меня.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Роуз

 **Вложения:**  
15дин_уведомление.pdf  
15дин_раздел33.pdf  
15дин_список.pdf

* * *

 

**20 марта 2016**

пошел слух, что виктор никифоров переезжает в торвилль коув. в интервью он сказал, что ищет вдохновение и думает переехать в высокогорье. а еще он, судя по всему, говорил с местными владельцами дач. мое сердце едва ли не взрывается каждый раз, когда пхичит сообщает что-то новое обо всех этих теориях.

я не знаю, что делать, если это окажется правдой. отчасти я не хочу этого. я не хочу, чтобы он был здесь, в шаговой доступности от меня. мое сердце не выдержит этого.

~~прошу пусть он не приедет~~

* * *

В конце февраля Виктор, взяв Маккачина с собой, пришел в потаенную бухточку, захватив сумку с ноутбуком и еду на весь день.

Едва добравшись, он расстелил на пляже полотенце, а Маккачин пошел плескаться в воде. На песке кое-где все еще лежал снег, но в большинстве своем он растаял. В воздухе ощущался холод, но далеко не такой, как в ноябре и декабре.

Он без устали писал целыми неделями, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Его ноутбук был полностью заряжен, и здесь не было интернета, чтобы он отвлек его от процесса. Поэтому он писал, только иногда поглядывая на Маккачина, чтобы убедиться, что он не замыслил что-то посерьезнее рытья лунок в песке.

«Я люблю тебя. Я ненавижу тебя. Единственное, чего я боюсь – охладеть к тебе».

Он сплетал вместе стихи, мысли и наблюдения, свои страхи, надежды и мечты. Он писал о своей любви для всего мира, с каждым словом раскрывая свое сердце.

 «Наша любовь – пока она была между нами – пылала со страстью костра Самайна с нашей первой встречи, но на фоне всего года она оказалась пламенем свечи. И все же я остаюсь мотыльком, завлеченный твоим огнем, готовый рискнуть обжечься, либо быть ближе к твоему теплу».

\- «Но я больше не заслуживаю его, - тихонько пробормотал Виктор, печатая. – Но, как и все остальное, что я потерял, я все еще жажду снова отыскать его. Снова отыскать тебя».

Он писал и писал, пока не осталось только одно: «конец». Виктор напечатал эти пять букв со страной пустотой в сердце. Его руки казались одновременно легкими и тяжелыми, а рокот волн показался неожиданно слишком громким.

Он сохранил документ и закрыл ноутбук, и Маккачин подскочил, тыкаясь в лицо перепачканным песком носом. Виктор засмеялся, вплетая пальцы в мех Маккачина и прижимая его ближе.

\- Мы скоро уедем, Макка, - сказал он со вздохом. Пес гавкнул в ответ. – Да, знаю. Тебе тут нравится. Много кто может тебя выгулять, пока я занят. Но скоро мы вернемся в Санкт-Петербург! Мы едем домой!

Маккачин укоризненно гавкнул на него, словно ругая за то, насколько наигранно звучит его энтузиазм. Виктор вздохнул.

\- Знаю, - повторил он. – Но мы будем там, пока я не решу, куда ехать дальше. Если мы вообще поедем дальше. Мы можем просто навсегда остаться в Петербурге. Мы можем снова жить в нашей старой квартире! Тебе же этого хочешь, да? Я снова смогу гулять с тобой в Юсуповском саду, где проводились первые соревнования по фигурному катанию. И мы сможем навестить бабушку…

Он вздохнул и зарылся лицом в шерсть своего пса.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь со мной, Макка, - сказал он через какое-то время. – Только ты никогда не бросаешь меня.

Они посидели на пляже еще немного, пока сгущающиеся облака не потяжелели от дождя, и Виктор решил попытаться добраться до вершины утеса до того, как станет опасно это делать. Они с Маккачином только успели выбраться в город, как разверзся шторм, но они побежали по прибрежной дороге под усиливающимся дождем, и Виктор раскинул руки и смеялся, дико и свободно, впервые за несколько месяцев.

* * *

**14 февраля 2016**

мы с пхичитом поехали в инвернесс только чтобы попасть на полуночную премьеру короля и фигуриста. мы выехали в 4, когда у него закончились пары, и успели в город к ужину, и смотрели с телефона пхичита живую трансляцию премьеры в лондоне. ~~боже как бы я хотел быть там и увидеть виктора никифорова вживую.~~

 

попробовать еду:  
~~бургер с олениной~~  
турецкий кофе  
~~кранахан~~  
торт с фундуком и шоколадом

 

мы переночуем в снятой квартире, а утром поедем обратно в торвилль. хотя я не знаю, в каком состоянии пхичит будет вести, потому что он всю поездку сюда вопил о том, какие же красивые на плакатах актеры. он может не пережить эту ночь.

* * *

\- «Я забыл, каково любить и получать любовь в ответ, безоговорочную и безусловную. Слишком часто ранили мое сердце в детстве, слишком жестким стало оно за годы отрицания. Израненное сердце, несчастное сердце, разбитое сердце, едва склеенное вместе. Но оно твое, если примешь его».

Виктор оторвал взгляд от ноутбука и посмотрел на собравшихся вокруг членов Книжного Клуба Торвилль Коув. Прикусил губу и приподнял бровь.

\- Ну как? – спросил он.

\- Что «как»? – требовательно произнес Пхичит, сидящий напротив. – Продолжай!

Его слова были встречены согласными кивками стоящих вокруг людей. Виктор заметил, что Георгий яростно трет глаза. Он откашлялся, отпил воды и продолжил.

\- «Ты берешь меня за руку. Ты целуешь запястье и ведешь к замерзшему озеру. Снежинки путаются у тебя в волосах, а мороз румяно красит твои щеки. Я очарован тобой, полностью сбит с толку. Одно только ощущение твоего дыхания на моей щеке, касание твоих пальцев к талии – и я тону в тебе, опьяненный твоим присутствием».

Виктор посмотрел на лица членов клуба. Несколько пожилых дам отложили свое вязание или забыли поставить чайные чашечки на блюдца. Он чуть усмехнулся и вернулся к рукописи.

\- «Я забываю само значение времени, когда я с тобой, когда держу за руку и скольжу по озеру, которое мы зовем домом. Твой смех переполняет воздух, и я притягиваю тебя в свои объятия. Я приподнимаю тебя, и ты скользишь рукой по моему лицу, и еще долго потом мою кожу покалывает.

Никогда раньше я не знал такого счастья, и сомневаюсь, что смогу ощутить его снова. Я жажду ощутить счастье твоих поцелуев; я наслаждаюсь магией твоей руки в моей. Даже когда мы не вместе, я ловлю себя на том, что выглядываю через свои окна на свет в твоих, и уподобляю его звездам в ночном небе.

Может, мое сердце и побито судьбой, но оно непоколебимо, и счастливо с тобой».

Он закрыл ноутбук.

\- Конец отрывка, - сказал он. – Я не могу рассказать все, сами понимаете.

\- Значит, у ваших главных героев нет имен? – спросила одна из старушек.

\- Нет, - ответил Виктор. – Я старался сделать их слегка обобщенными. Ну, помимо того, что они оба мужчины, фигурист – японец, а лебедь – шотландец.

\- Напоминает мне «Хиросима, любовь моя», - заметила другая старушка. Виктор узнал в ней ту любительницу кино, которая заставила Георгия выгнать их с Юри из кинотеатра, и ощутил, как горит лицо.

\- Ну, я действительно вдохновляюсь работами Маргерит Дюрас, - сказал он, потирая шею и посмеиваясь. – Так это значит, что вам нравится?

Она кивнула.

\- То, как вы преподносите персонажей так, что через них раскрывается вся история – просто чудо.

\- Можно назвать это хорошим экспериментом, - согласился Кристоф. – Мне нравится.

Виктор ощутил легкую вину где-то глубоко внутри, но все равно улыбнулся ему.

\- Что вдохновило вас на написание подобного? – спросил кто-то еще. – Мы все прекрасно знаем, с каким трепетом вы относитесь к исследованиям, так что достаточно удивительно, что мы не видим их признаков в этой работе, по крайней мере в том куске, что мы слышали. Он не особо раскрывает действия героев или окружение. Он очень воздушный и легкий. Словно мы летим сквозь время и пространство вместе с персонажами.

Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Этого я и добивался, - согласился он. – И, что же. Кое-что личное подтолкнуло меня к написанию этой работы, так что я не могу многого рассказать.

\- Справедливо, - Виктор видел, как люди слегка нервно принялись смотреть что-то в телефонах. Разговор сместился к обсуждению книги недели, которой стали южноготические мемуары семьи, рассказывающей о девяти реинкарнациях своей кошки. Виктор, до этого книгу не читавший, сделал мысленную попытку купить ее, чтобы почитать в самолете.

 _В самолете_. До него осталось меньше месяца. Март быстро приближался, а он так и не начал делать ничего, что надо было успеть до уезда. От одной мысли в животе все сводило – он просто хотел собраться и уехать _сейчас_ , без необходимости перевозить вещи, планировать все и со всеми прощаться.

Но в какой-то мере встреча Книжного Клуба и была прощением. Взгляды, которые люди кидали на него, были добры и печальны. Очень жаль, что он не успел познакомиться со всеми, с кем хотел, потому что большую часть времени в Торвилль Коув провел, помешанный на Юри Кацуки. И сейчас, когда Юри ушел, все равно казалось, будто его призрак нависает над Виктором каждый раз, когда он говорит с кем-нибудь.

Он так крепко связал себя с Юри, что всем остальным странно было видеть, что они – две разные личности. И Виктор не знал, что с этим делать.

После встречи Георгий Попович зажал его в угол и протянул руку. Виктор принял ее, и мужчина крепко его обнял.

\- Я прекрасно все понимаю, - сказал ему Георгий. Виктору не нужно было слышать ничего больше; он обнял его в ответ, уложил голову Георгию на плечо, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

* * *

**19 декабря 2015**

мерцающее в огоньке свечи желание: пальцы саккая развязывают завязки туники артура, и тот вырисовывает на груди короля узоры, лежа под ним на кровати. пальцы сменяются губами, рты раскрываются во вздохах удовольствия, кожа касается кожи. пальцы артура путаются в волосах саккая, движутся по его спине.

дыхание любви в лунном свете: артур расцеловывает лицо саккая томно и медленно. пальцы короля нежно ведут по его позвоночнику, его взгляд опущен, грудь вздымается, руки составляют карту тела артура, заносят ее в память. спуск с небес, с самых пиков удовольствия. их объятия – как шанс тонущему на жизнь.

двадцать семь лет жизни, но до этого момента саккай не ощущал себя живым. пять лет правления – пять лет тяжелой работы и жертв – и он наконец может отдохнуть в руках этого прекрасного мужчины из другого мира, этого фигуриста, необычного в своей обычности. он пытается говорить, но артур касается пальцем его губ. «тшш», - говорит он. его губы мягкие. они полны магии. саккай вдыхает. «не думай, просто обними меня».

и он обнимает.

* * *

Большинству жителей Торвилль Коув, с которыми говорил Виктор, нравился отрывок «Будь рядом». Конечно, абсолютно все понимали, что вдохновил его на это Юри Кацуки, но не все понимали, насколько далеко заходит сравнение. И все же даже Юко с Минако назвали работу «напряженно романтичной» и «прекрасно эмоциональной». Минако даже расплакалась.

Так что, кажется, многие с нетерпением ждали выхода книги, которая, зная отношение Якова ко всему, хоть чуточку связанному с Виктором Никифоровым, должна была очутиться на полках в начале следующего года как максимум.

Но, конечно, рады были не все.

\- Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь, чтобы это напечатали? – однажды в среду спросил Юра Плисецкий, когда они сидели друг напротив друга на террасе одного из ресторанов набережной. Сегодня был День рождения Юры, и поэтому Виктор решил его накормить. И хотя с моря дул резкий ветер, обогреватели неплохо прогоняли холод, и вид открывался просто прекрасный.

\- Почему нет? – спросил Виктор. – В какой-то мере Юри разрешил мне написать о нас.

Парень хмыкнул, лениво отпивая пиво из только что открытой бутылки. Он скривился - только то, что он хотел воспользоваться своим шестнадцатилетием, не делало его любителем пива - и закрыл ноутбук Виктора.

\- Ага, но Поросенок же это не читал, так?

\- Он видел кусочки, когда я по-настоящему о нем писал, - сказал Виктор.

\- Но это было до того, как он узнал, что ты прячешь от него его шкуру, - холодно заметил Юра.

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Ты прав, - сказал он.

\- Так что, может, он не будет рад, что ты пишешь о вас нынешних, а не прошлых, - надавил Юра.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Тоже верно, - сдался он.

\- Так что если ты издашь эту книгу, не показав ее ему, это будет как-то по-мудацки, - продолжил Юра.

Виктор сжал зубы.

\- Мой агент ждет манускрипт до того, как я улечу через две недели, - сказал он.

\- Ага, но я бы на месте Поросенка расстроился, если бы наткнулся на твою книгу в каком-нибудь магазине и понял бы, что мой бывший использовал историю наших отношений и последующего разрыва.

Виктор раскрыл рот.

\- Юри бы не…

\- Вот уж к тебе я вообще к последнему буду прислушиваться, что Юри бы сделал или не сделал, - сказал Юра, и к ним подошел официант с едой. Он тут же принялся за свой сэндвич, словно пытался удержать Виктора от непосредственного ответа.

Виктор вздохнул и взял свой сэндвич.

\- Это из-за шкуры? – спросил он.

\- Охуеть, да, Шерлок? – отозвался Юра, снова отпивая пиво.

В ту ночь Виктору снилось, что он на малом пляже, с ветром в волосах и волнами у ног. Вдали он слышал крики чаек, похожие на плач людей в похоронной процессии. Дрожь пробежала по его спине, и вовсе не от холодного воздуха.

Небо светлело оттенок за оттенком: от глубокого фиолетового к индиго и к серо-голубому. В сумерках раннего утра Виктор видел в море темный силуэт, двигающийся к берегу. На первый взгляд он выглядел как тюлень, и его сердце замерло в горле.

А затем создание подняло голову, и сердце оборвалось.

Это было предвестье, выглядящее еще более мертвым, чем раньше, закутанное в серую ткань и полностью покрытое водорослями. Сердце Виктора колотилось в груди, и он стоял, словно вросший в песок, а оно вставало в волнах, как какая-то обезображенная версия рождения Венеры, и его тело и ноги были покрыты рваными ранами.

\- Я думал, что избавился от тебя, - выдохнул он, но существо только издало звук, похожий на предсмертный хрип; его руки безжизненно и безвольно висели, пока оно поднималось из воды. Виктору хотелось убежать, хотелось закричать, но он не мог выдавить ни звука, и пошевелиться не мог. Его тело словно не слушалось приказов, а предвестье подступило ближе.

\- Что – что тебе надо? – потребовал Виктор. – Это из-за книги?

Сейчас существо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и Виктор осознавал, насколько же его лицо похоже на череп, как близки и как далеки его черты от черт его любимого Юри.

\- Я сделаю что угодно, - задохнулся он, не зная, о чем умоляет, но все равно произнося эти слова. – Прошу…

Вода омыла его – холодная, отдающая солью. Она накрыла его с головой, жжением отозвалась в легких. Виктор распахнул рот, но из него не вышло ничего, кроме пузырей. Свет мерк и мерк; рядом с ним плыло предвестье, склонив голову, словно с любопытством наблюдало за зверьком из зоопарка.

Виктор очнулся в холодном поту, распахивая глаза и тяжело дыша. Лежащий рядом Маккачин взвизгнул и подскочил, когда Виктор разбудил его, спешно выбираясь из постели и кидаясь в ванную, чтобы умыться холодной водой.

Когда он поднял голову, то на краткое ужасающее мгновение увидел предвестье в ванной, лежащее так, как лежал Юри, мучаясь от тоски к морю. Он обернулся, и ванная оказалась пуста.

Виктор вышел и достал свой телефон, расхаживая по комнате, когда набрал номер Якова. Его агент ответил на третьем гудке.

\- Витя, уж лучше бы у тебя была хорошая причина.

\- Я не могу опубликовать книгу.

Воцарилось молчание, за которым последовал вздох.

\- И почему это? – спросил Яков.

\- Мне… - Виктор попытался придумать, как бы так лучше сказать «Ко мне приходит предвестье». – Мне кажется, что это неправильно, - произнес он неубедительно.

Яков заворчал.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что это слишком личное, - сказал он.

\- Ага, - со вздохом отозвался Виктор. – Мне жаль.

К его удивлению, агент усмехнулся.

\- Не стоит. Кажется, у тебя выдался нелегкий год, Витя. Но иногда произведения, созданные в худшие моменты жизни, не становятся вещами, к которым потом обращаешься с нежностью.

Виктор кивнул и только потом понял, что напрасно. Он выдохнул.

\- Ага, - повторил он.

\- Думаю, хорошо, что ты вернешься домой, - сказал Яков. – Снова увидишься с семьей. Наладишь нужные отношения. А потом, возможно, сможешь найти основу, от которой можно оттолкнуться и снова писать.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Виктор. Помолчал. – Прости за мое состояние.

Яков фыркнул. Звук по ту сторону телефона казался странным.

\- Я видел и хуже, - мрачно сказал он.

Виктор засмеялся.

\- Серьезно? – поинтересовался он.

\- О, определенно. Я помню, один автор пару лет назад исчез с лица Земли на два года, а затем появился и настаивал, что он «сделал две операции, пережил три болезни, и у него сломался компьютер». Как будто стыдно признать, что у тебя блок.

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Не настолько плохо, как «внезапно переехал в Шотландию и впутался в летний роман», - заметил он.

\- У тебя поинтереснее звучит, - признал Яков и зевнул. – Иди поспи, Витя. И не звони мне больше в два ночи. У некоторых тут действительно есть жизнь и работа, знаешь ли.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Ага, ага, - сказал он. – Пока, Яков.

\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил тот и повесил трубку. Виктор со вздохом отложил телефон и провел рукой по своим волосам, отросшим уже до плеч. О них тоже стоит позаботиться.

Но все это могло подождать до утра. Виктор забрался на кровать рядом с Маккачином, который недовольно всхрапнул, когда он прижался ближе. Вздохнув, он прислушался к звуку волн в бухте за окном, и вновь погрузился в беспокойный сон.

* * *

**4 апреля 2015**

почему виктору никифорову стоит писать больше стихов:  
потому что ясно видно,  
(по паузам между слов, по молчанию между строк)  
что он упускает что-то  
он знает это

он не может понять, что. он обрезает свои главы  
как ветви бонсая  
и каждое остроумное слово  
выбрано так, чтобы украсить каждую ветвь

он поэт, которого заставили писать книги  
который должен писать сотни страниц, но хочет играть  
словами и ритмом и слогом  
слогами хайку  
частями и вырезками абстракции

дайте ему отдохнуть;  
он отложит свою ручку  
и склонит усталую голову.

* * *

Виктор успел забыть, какими суматошными бывают переезды. Ему нужно было позвонить девушке, арендующей его предыдущую квартиру в Манчестере, и попросить отправить его вещи в Санкт-Петербург. Ему нужно было заплатить все счета и налоги. Ему нужно было собрать все вещи и переслать и их тоже.

Хорошо, что его мать помогала перекрыть половину расходов на переезд. Даже учитывая деньги от продаж Ледяной Триады и фильма, лежащие на его счету, стоимость международной доставки была совсем не маленькой.

Он только закончил говорить с компанией-перевозчиком, откуда двадцатого числа должны были прийти забрать все коробки, когда взгляд упал на дверь кладовки. Там лежали вещи Юри, убранные и запрятанные. Даже сейчас его сердце дрогнуло, пусть так сильно больно уже и не было.

Он вздохнул и открыл дверь шкафа. Вытащил все коробки к своей машине, открыл багажник и загрузил их туда. Он довольно быстро переполнился, так что все остальное пришлось сложить в саму машину, но в конце концов он закончил; коробка с тетрадями Юри стояла на пассажирском сидении слева от него.

Через какое-то время он подъехал к «Ю-топии», сворачивая на перекрестке прямо за машиной, переполненной студентами на каникулах. Он подозвал одного из носильщиков и с его помощью сгрузил все коробки Юри на одну из багажных тележек. Тетради он нес сам.

Мари подняла взгляд, когда Виктор пошел в холл.

\- Чего тебе? – спросила она, но гнев, который в прошлый раз горел в ее глазах, сейчас лишь тлел. Виктор улыбнулся, чтобы не выглядеть грубым, и поставил коробку тетрадей на стол.

\- Через пару недель я уеду из Торвилля, - сказал он. – И хотел бы вернуть вещи Юри.

Мари кивнула. Она коротко переговорила с другим консьержем за стойкой регистрации, а затем вышла и двинулась в сторону лифта.

\- Пошли, - позвала она через плечо. Виктор последовал за ней, а носильщик шел в паре шагов позади.

В крыле Кацуки было тихо, за исключением шума фонтанчика в коридоре. Тошия был погружен в работу над кораблем в бутылке (в этом, кажется, было больше элементов японского дизайна) в гостиной, а Хироко рядом с ним читала книгу. Они улыбнулись Виктору, когда он проходил мимо с коробками, и даже вышли и помогли носильщику с остальными, чтобы он мог пойти помочь другим гостям.

\- Давно ты не заходил, Викчан, - сказала Хироко, когда Виктор прошел мимо нее в коридоре, чтобы взять новую коробку. – Мари сказала, ты уезжаешь из города. Все в порядке?

\- Ага, - ответил Виктор. – Я… что Мари вам рассказала?

Хироко замычала.

\- Ты читал мою записку, нет? – спросила она.

Виктор моргнул.

\- Записку? – переспросил он.

\- На Рождество, - пояснила женщина. – Я прислала ее на маяк.

Виктор выдохнул.

\- Ох, точно. Ту. Да. Прошу прощения, вылетело из головы. Так вы знаете.

Она кивнула.

\- Ты…?

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Не смог себя заставить, - признал он.

\- Понимаю, - сказала она с улыбкой. – Не спеши.

Они перенесли все коробки в комнату Юри, но перед тем, как Виктор развернулся, чтобы уйти, Хироко коротко обняла его со всем теплом материнской любви. Он слабо вздохнул и улыбнулся, когда она отстранилась.

\- Мы будем скучать, Викчан, - сказала она.

\- Я тоже буду, - ответил он и слегка поклонился.

Мари проводила его до холла, но ее лицо оставалось каменным. Виктор невольно ощутил, как все сжимается внутри, когда они спускались по ступеням; он скрестил руки и заметил, что ладони влажные от пота.

\- Я не издам книгу, - неожиданно сказал он, когда они наполовину прошли холл.

Мари приостановилась, оборачиваясь и глядя на него.

\- Что? – спросила она.

\- Книгу. «Будь рядом». Я зачитывал отрывок в Книжном Клубе?

\- А, да, - произнесла она пренебрежительно. – Чего-то такого я от тебя и ожидала.

\- Я не издам ее, - повторил Виктор.

Мари выдохнула.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, указывая на дверь.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Прощай, Мари, - сказал он и ушел до того, как услышал ответ.

Поездка обратно в коттедж странно будоражила, будто с плеч упал огромный камень. Виктор открыл крышу машины и позволил вечернему ветру растрепать волосы. С книгой осталось сделать только одно.

В ту ночь он вынес свои блокноты на малый пляж, взяв заодно ноутбук и другие вещи. Добравшись до части пляжа, где прилив не настигнет сразу, он удалил из ноутбука рукопись и остальные документы, связанные с Юри, а затем очистил корзину. Может, что-то где-то на жестком диске и осталось, но он хотя бы будет избавлен от искушения отправить рукопись в будущем.

Затем он взял в руку ножницы, другой собрал волосы и отрезал их. Ветер защекотал шею, когда он убрал руку и посмотрел на серебряные пряди, а затем осторожно погладил их и убрал в волосы в кучу блокнотов у своих ног.

Наконец, он щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес пламя к уголку блокнота. Бумага съеживалась под увеличивающимся пламенем, и он кинул блокнот к остальным. Пламя росло; воздух заполнился запахом горящей бумаги.

Маккачин, шлепая, спустил по лестнице и встал рядом с ним перед небольшим костром, этим странным небольшим подношением слов морю. Пес гавкнул, словно спрашивая, что Виктор делает. Тот вздохнул и погладил его по спине.

В молчании они наблюдали за золотистым пламенем, танцующим в сгущающихся сумерках, и вслушивались в рокот волн.

* * *

**2 июня 2014**

причины, по которым я хочу заползти под камень и умереть: парень из тайланда, который работает на доставке в продуктовом, который приехал сюда изучать киноведение ~~и журналистику или что-то другое, связанное с медиа искусством кто знает~~ большой фанат  короля и фигуриста виктора никифорова, но когда я спросил, нравится ли ему у виктора никифорова что-нибудь еще, он был удивлен, что виктор писал короткие работы, а не книги, и теперь я похож на того, у кого нет жизни и он постоянно читает виктора никифорова и следит за ним в интернете потому что у меня нет жизни.

теперь весь город помешан на короле и фигуристе, потому что этот парень пел книге дифирамбы на собрании книжного клуба, и всем она тоже понравилась, и теперь все берут книги из библиотеки, а в книжном пришлось заказать еще пятьдесят копий, и даже самые старые фермеры и рыбаки, кажется, знают, кто такой виктор никифоров. когда я в последний раз был дома, все было по-другому, так что странно видеть, как всем нравится то, что я любил годами, особенно когда им нравится одна конкретная вещь, а я любил годами все. но никого не волнует поэзия виктора никифорова.

судя по всему, по королю и фигуристу снимут фильм. ~~его агент прислал рукопись в какую-то компанию, и продюсер с виктором никифоровым работают над сценарием с момента выхода книги, и~~ я знаю, что он будет хорошим, но из-за него больше людей будут знать виктора никифорова по единственной книге, и я не знаю, что об этом думать. книга хорошая, но он – больше, чем одна хорошая книга.

* * *

До отъезда оставалась неделя, а Виктор все еще не начал собирать вещи. Возможно, часть него просто откладывала неизбежное; он всегда ненавидел ту панику, которая охватывала при необходимости собираться и переезжать. Даже если он понимал, что придется перевезти все, было что-то, говорящее, что о чем-то он все же забыл.

Он вновь наткнулся на подарки со Дня рождения, когда рылся в кабинете в нерешительной попытке начать собирать вещи. Среди них был черный блокнот с приложенной запиской от Хироко, и он прочитал ее со странным неистовым трепетом в сердце.

Закончив с запиской, он повертел блокнот в руках. Он выглядел в точности как тетради Юри, разве только края страниц были покрыты позолотой, а внутри была небольшая ленточка-закладка. Он пролистал его, замечая множество страниц, заполненных милым почерком Юри. На полях были даже маленькие рисуночки, большинство из которых были пуделями. Виктор улыбнулся, и сердце забилось чаще, когда он перевернул первую страницу.

К ней был приклеен сложенный лист. Виктор развернул его, моргая, когда увидел собственное улыбающееся лицо. Этот снимок был сделан не позже, чем в 2011, потому что его волосы все еще были собраны в хвост, а глаза сияли радостью от недавно выигранной премии «Rubery Book Award». Но куда больше рассказывал сам лист – это был флаер с чтений в Сэнт-Эндрюсском Университете.

И Виктор, затаив дыхание, перевернул страницу и начал читать.

* * *

**15 декабря 2011**

в универе прошли литературные чтения, как нам сказали, чтобы студенты отдохнули перед экзаменами.

там был новый автор, он читал свой рассказ, завоевавший в этом году «rubery book award». у него был легкий русский акцент и он сказал, что приехал из санкт-петербурга, но через месяц он переезжает в хартфорд, чтобы сбежать от своего бывшего парня, по совместительству модели нижнего белья, который слегка зациклился на их отношениях. он был одет в слишком большой ему фиолетовый свитер крупной вязки. у него были волосы цвета зимы; длинные, завязанные в неряшливый пучок. у него были глаза цвета льда.

после того, как он прочитал отрывок из рассказа, он прочитал и пару стихов из своего сборника поэзии, и в своей работе он говорил о красоте зимы и эфемерности жизни. обе книги можно было купить за £6, так что я купил. он улыбнулся мне улыбкой в форме сердца и предложил подписать их, но я опаздывал на экзамен, поэтому я покачал головой и ушел, и я такой глупый, потому что он был очень дружелюбным и даже милым.

вот один из его стихов:

о геометрии снежинок  
все говорят, что каждая снежинка уникальна,  
но я верю тебе  
и я,  
должно быть, заморожен от той же самой капельки воды.

когда ты падал мне навстречу,  
мы словно вместе составляли одно прекрасное созданье —  
единое, и сердце бьется за двоих, а тела  
переплелись, как древнегреческие духи.

но тут твои зубцы рванули за мои;  
и мы распались,  
разлетаясь  
на стылом полотне зимы.

и все же я хочу вернуться  
к тому единству между нами  
и к безупречности кристалла,  
которой билось между нами сердце.

есть в этом стихе нечто спокойное и прекрасное. он обманчиво прост, как снежинка, скрывает за своей красотой глубокое значение, которое невозможно полностью понять с первого раза. его рассказ тоже хорош, но проза сковывает то, как он прекрасно подбирает слова.

он – тот самый глоток свежего воздуха после всего, что случилось дома – и с викчаном, и все остальные ужасы. но я не могу не думать, нет ли тут какого-то знака.

неужели я действительно встретил человека по имени виктор никифоров через несколько недель после смерти викчана?

возможно, в концепции реинкарнации есть нечто стоящее.


	10. reconciliation [примирение]

**Касатка атакует тюленя: обсуждение вирусного видео**

  * Шокирующее видео с касаткой, атакующей тюленя, стало вирусным
  * Касатки – одна из причин снижения популяции тюленей в Шотландии
  * Интернет гадает, смог ли выжить тюлень



РАЙАН БЕННЕТ ДЛЯ MAILONLINE   
**ОПУБЛИКОВАНО:**  10:24, 19 марта 2017 |  **ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАНО:**  15:19, 19 марта 2017

Туристы Шотландских островов были шокированы, когда однажды утром их прибрежную идиллию нарушил вид касатки, преследующей тюленя в бухте Лервика. Многие засняли события на телефоны, и одно из этих видео, сделанное пользователем costellations, моментально стало вирусным. Несмотря на жестокость, в видео запечатлен счастливый (?) конец – тюленю удалось сбежать.

Касатки, согласно исследованию 2008-го года, выполненному Эндрю Футе из Абердинского университета, являются одной из причин уменьшения популяции тюленей в Шотландии. И хотя в исследовании сказано, что появление касаток в Шотландии в значительной мере связано со временем сезона щенения, это нападение демонстрирует, что не все касатки способны дождаться июня-июля, чтобы начать охотиться. Однако, конкретно эта касатка, возможно, отхватила больше, чем смогла прожевать, потому что после ужасающей драки – полностью запечатленной на видео – сильно израненному тюленю удалось сбежать в море.

 «Высоких шансов на спасение у тюленя нет, - сказал доктор Ричард Питтсбург из Национального управления океанических и атмосферных исследований Калифорнии. – Он явно был серьезно ранен касаткой и не мог уплыть далеко, что уж говорить об оставленном им кровавом следе, который может привлечь хищников».

Несмотря на эти мрачные предсказания, в Интернете разгорелся спор, смог ли тюлень сбежать. Некоторые люди придерживаются мнения Питтсбурга; некоторые выражают надежду.

 «На видео касатка не последовала за тюленем, едва тот сбежал, - заметил доктор Мин Со Парк с кафедры морских исследований шотландского Колледжа им. Торвилля. – Есть небольшой шанс, что тюлень смог спрятаться от хищника, хотя соглашусь насчет крови – если его не спасут, долго он не проживет».

Пока же местонахождение тюленя неизвестно, хотя касатку видели в море. Мы не знаем, удалось ли ей все же схватить тюленя.

* * *

Коттедж снова был полон коробок, но теперь в них были только вещи Виктора. Его кружки, его безделушки, связанные с фигурным катанием – все было убрано в коробки и готово к отправлению в Санкт-Петербург.

Было странно возвращать все вещи на искомые места. Коттедж казался чуть более голым, чуть более пустым. Почти что как его собственное сердце, когда он запрятал воспоминания о Юри в дальний угол. Об остальном позаботятся время и расстояние.

Георгий Попович был прав. Ему просто нужно было уехать подальше и быть в разлуке подольше, отделить себя от города, который словно был неразрывно связан с Юри. Каждая доска набережной – та, на которую ступал шелки; каждый удар волн о берег, каждый крик чаек отражался звуком его имени.

Виктор уезжал через четыре дня. Примерно через девяносто шесть часов он приедет в аэропорт Инвернесса, сядет на самолет до Амстердама, а после четырех часов ожидания там – до Санкт-Петербурга. Примерно через десять часов после этого он будет спать в своей старой комнате в квартире на двадцать шестой линии. Сама мысль об этом была немного нереальной, и Виктор знал, что если не побережется – то его полностью охватит паника перед путешествием, поэтому он решил отвлечься, выведя Маккачина на обычную утреннюю пробежку.

Густой утренний туман стелился вокруг, когда они направились по прибрежной дорожке, и видно было только луч маяка. Виктору пришлось шагать осторожно, избегая возможных неприятностей, потому что он не видел дальше своего носа.

Когда они добрались до набережной, город казался странно заброшенным. Все магазины, конечно, были открыты и работали, но покупателей в них явно было немного. Единственными людьми на пирсе были рыбаки, забрасывающие удочки под бормотание старого радио. Туман скрывал все, что было на воде, но Виктор слышал где-то там звук моторной лодки.

В последнее время Виктор ничего не готовил; он только разобрался с остатками продуктов из холодильника и не желал готовить себе что-нибудь на еще четыре дня. Так что там оставался только сэндвич из магазина и остатки ливера из паба. При одной только мысли, что придется греть это себе на завтрак, Виктор повернул в сторону одного из кафе на набережной, чтобы купить себе круассан и кофе.

Виктор еще раз провел пса по пирсу, а затем вновь направился к коттеджу. Туман слегка рассеялся, но город все равно еще наполовину спал, и, пока они шли по тропе, Виктор сделал несколько фотографий побережья.

Они проходили мимо лестницы на малый пляж, когда Маккачин неожиданно залаял, уставившись вниз, на что-то, лежащее на песке.

\- Что там, Макка? – спросил Виктор. Маккачин снова гавкнул, так что Виктор проследил за взглядом пса и задохнулся.

На песке пляжа чернел чей-то силуэт.

Маккачин тут же рванул вниз по шаткой лесенке, и Виктор в панике кинулся за ним.

\- Макка, стой! – крикнул он, но пес ускорился, радостно лая, едва его лапы коснулись песка, и он приблизился к телу. Когда Виктор подошел ближе, он тоже потрясенно осознал, что это Кацудон.

Но что-то в нем было _странным_. Обычно Кацудон отзывался на лай Маккачина.

Пес снова залаял на Кацудона. Лизнул морду тюленя; на это тот дернул носом, но больше никак не отреагировал. Сердце Виктора колотилось в груди, когда он опустился на колени рядом с тюленем и заметил, как медленно он дышит.

\- Юри? – прошептал он. Тюлень чуть приоткрыл глаза. Виктор сглотнул от того, сколько боли и непонимания было в его взгляде. – Юри, с тобой все…

Дыхание замерло в горле, когда он увидел бордовые пятна, расцветающие на песке, увидел алые раны и укусы на его теле. На тюленя словно напал кто-то значительно больше него, и он едва смог ускользнуть. У Виктора заледенела кровь при мысли о застрявшем на пляже Кацудоне, смертельно раненом и просто лежащем тут, так близко к тому, кто может помочь, и вместе с тем так далеко, пока…

Нет. Он может что-нибудь сделать.

\- Макка, сидеть, - сказал он. Маккачин послушался. Виктор достал телефон и позвонил Юко.

Она взяла трубку почти мгновенно.

\- Виктор! Что случилось?

\- Кацудон вернулся, - сказал Виктор.

\- Ох! – последовало молчание. – С ним что-то не так?

\- Он серьезно ранен, - Виктор поглядел на тюленя. – У него слабое дыхание, и он не отзывается на Маккачина.

\- Ах, - она с шипением втянула воздух. – Где ты?

\- Малый пляж, - ответил Виктор. – Тебе стоит приплыть на лодке. Я не смогу затащить его по ступеням в таком состоянии.

\- Ага, - согласилась она. – Будем там как можно скорее. Постарайся согреть его, но не трогай. Держись там, - и она повесила трубку.

Виктор сделал, как ему и сказали – он снял с себя пальто и обернул его вокруг Кацудона, стараясь не надавливать, пока пытался завернуть его поплотнее. Затем он чуть отошел и свистнул Маккачину подойти. Он обнадеживающе погладил пса, но взгляд его не покидал лежащего перед ним раненого тюленя.

Юко прибыла, кажется, через вечность. Когда она наконец объявилась, то спустила якорь неподалеку и добралась до берега на надувной лодке в компании Кенджиро Минами. С собой у них была большая переноска для животных, которую Кенджиро уложил всего в паре метров от Кацудона. Юко присела перед тюленем и сдвинула пальто, чтобы осмотреть его раны.

\- На вид все серьезно? – спросил Кенджиро.

Юко кивнула.

\- Давай перенесем его в лодку, - сказала она.

\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать? – спросил Виктор, когда Юко передала ему пальто. Он сложил его и взял подмышку.

\- Можешь помочь нам нести его, - ответила Юко, вместе с Кенджиро заворачивая Кацудона в полотенца.

\- Я не в гидрокостюме, как вы, - заметил Виктор, уже держа руку на подоле свитера. – Мне раздеться?

\- Поступай так, как считаешь нужным, - отозвалась Юко, и Виктор принялся раздеваться. Кенджиро придвинул переноску к тюленю, и Юко начала заманивать его в нее.

Кацудон забрался, медленно и с трудом, но без возражений. Едва оказавшись в переноске, он свернулся в полотенцах и закрыл глаза, и Юко закрыла дверцу. Виктор, раздевшийся до трусов, взялся за ручку переноски и помог донести ее до края воды. К счастью, волны не были слишком высокими, но переноска была большой и тяжелой, и с некоторым усилием они смогли затащить ее на лодку.

Виктор помог довести надувную лодку до второй, большой лодки, и они затащили переноску на палубу. Юко привязала надувную лодку к судну, а затем обернулась на пляж, где Маккачин охранял одежду Виктора и с любопытством наблюдал за ними.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - сказала она с улыбкой. Виктор кивнул.

\- Дай знать, как у него дела, - попросил он.

Она кивнула, потянувшись и пожав ему руку.

\- Когда ты уезжаешь, еще раз? – спросила она.

\- Через четыре дня, - ответил он.

Юко замычала.

\- Буду оповещать, - согласилась она, кивая в сторону переноски. – Но все же жаль, что ты уезжаешь.

Виктор пожал плечам.

\- Это, пожалуй, к лучшему, - заметил он. Женщина закусила губу.

\- А это что-нибудь изменит? – спросила она, вновь указывая в сторону переноски. Виктор покачал головой.

\- Слишком поздно, - сказал он. – Но я зайду попрощаться.

Он нырнул обратно в воду и быстро доплыл до берега – холодный воздух и вода пробирали до костей. Он оделся, едва выйдя из воды, и помахал лодке, отплывшей от малого пляжа и направившейся через бухту.

Вскоре после этого он отправился домой. Закинув вещи в стирку и отчистив от пальто всю кровь, что смог, Виктор набрал ванну и поглядел на телефон, ощущая охватывающее тело головокружительное тепло. Кацудон вернулся. _Юри_ вернулся. При одной только мысли в животе скручивался гордиев узел эмоций.

Неожиданное воспоминание о сне мелькнуло перед глазами. Предвестье в сером одеянии, с алыми струями, стекающими по телу, с водорослями, свисающими на лицо…

Виктор сел в ванной, сжимая руками голову, а сердце бешено забилось в груди. Юри вернулся, но он на пороге смерти, и Виктор больше ничего не может сделать, все это время предвестье предупреждало его, а он не понимал, до этого момента он…

Телефон зазвонил. Высветилось имя Юко. Виктор судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение, и ответил.

\- Виктор Никифоров? – прозвенел голос Кенджиро.

\- Привет, - ответил Виктор. – Что такое?

\- Кацудон, - произнес Кенджиро, и в его голосе были слышны страх и благоговение. – Юко выпустила его из переноски, и он магическим образом превратился в Юри Кацуки, и Юко вызвала скорую, и мы сейчас едем в больницу, так что если тебе нужно прийти навестить – он будет в Центральной, хорошо?

Все это он выпалил на одном дыхании. Виктор присвистнул.

\- Давай помедленней, - предложил он и услышал на том конце резкий вздох. – Вы везете Юри в больницу?

\- Ммхм!

\- Как его раны выглядят на человеческом теле?

Воцарилась тишина, как если бы Кенджиро осматривал повреждения.

\- Достаточно серьезно, - сказал он. – Рваные раны и разрывы на животе и ногах, Юко помогает врачам промыть и простерилизовать их. Не знаю насчет переломов. Но он потерял много крови, так что они делают ему срочное переливание.

Виктор вскинул бровь на неожиданную смену интонации юноши.

\- Воу, - произнес он.

\- Мои родители – врачи, - пояснил Кенджиро. – На самом деле, они сегодня работают, так что, может, они будут им заниматься. Эм. Ты знал, что Юри может?..

\- Да, как и Юко, - сказал Виктор. – Я скоро приеду в больницу, - он положил трубку, не дождавшись ответа юноши, и тут же сполоснулся и вернулся в спальню, чтобы одеться.

Поездка до больницы прошла в мучении и панике. Виктор почти потерялся, потому что слишком отвлекся и пропустил поворот. Но в конце концов он добрался до Центральной больницы Торвилль Коув и кинулся к дверям реанимации, едва успев припарковаться.

\- Мне нужно увидеть Юри Кацуки, - сказал он, как только оказался в приемной. Девушка за стойкой подняла на него взгляд, вскидывая бровь.

\- Вы член семьи? – протянула она.

\- Я… - Виктор прервался. – Я его партнер, - сказал он, пусть слова и ощущались немного лживыми.

\- Узаконенный? – спросила она.

\- Мы не супруги, - ответил Виктор, качая головой.

\- Тогда прошу прощения, я не могу вас впустить, - ответила она. – Пройти могут только члены семьи. В зависимости от изменений в его состоянии, его могут перевести в обычную палату, и вам придется уточнять у его семьи, можете ли вы его увидеть.

\- Что вы можете сказать мне о его состоянии? – спросил Виктор.

Девушка сжала губы.

\- Извините, я не могу ничего сказать, если вы не член его семьи, мистер…

\- Никифоров, - произнес Виктор. Ее бровь чуть изогнулась, но помимо этого она никак не выдала, что узнала фамилию. Поэтому он натянул свою самую ослепительную улыбку и затянул:

\- Самую _капельку_ информации?

Она вздохнула.

\- Он в критическом состоянии. Это все, что я могу сказать, мистер Никифоров, простите, - и она вернулась к чтению формуляра, которым была занята перед тем, как появился Виктор. Тот, расстроенно сжав губы, дошел до одного из кресел приемной, опустился на него с выдохом и принялся ждать.

Впервые за долгое время он проверил чат – Пхичит пока что не сходил с ума из-за Кацудона, так что были шансы, что новости пока не разошлись. Может, никогда и не разойдутся, потому что Юко могла взять с Кенджиро клятву не выдавать тайну истинной природы Кацудона. Он пролистал ленту Твиттера, Инстаграма, пытаясь отвлечься от зудящих мыслей о том, что Юри может не справиться.

Двери реанимации снова открылись, и вошла семья Кацуки. Виктор наблюдал, как Мари подошла к окошку и поговорила с девушкой за стойкой, которая затем повела их к дверям.  Виктор постарался отвести взгляд, когда они проходили, но было слишком поздно – он поймал взгляд Мари, в котором блеснуло что-то пугающее. Виктор ощутил холодок, бегущий по позвоночнику, ощутил стыд и тревогу, свернувшуюся внутри.

Кацуки исчезли за дверьми, и Виктор продолжил нервно копаться в телефоне, сидя, надеясь и гадая, не стоит ли ему просто пойти домой и подождать, пока Юко или Кенджиро расскажут новости.

Он не знал, сколько просидел в приемной, беспокоясь, но нескольких людей позвали внутрь, несколько вышли, а он пролистал ленту Твиттера так далеко, что приложение начало зависать. Он обновил его и попытался снова, иногда заглядывая в чат, следя, не услышал ли кто-нибудь слухи о Юри. Пока что, правда, волноваться не приходилось. Пхичит кидал скриншоты какой-то игры, похожей на «Neko Atsume», только с хомячками, а Юра отвечал ему скриншотами котиков самой «Neko Atsume». Виктор заметил, что у них с Юри есть свои двойники в Юриной игре.

В любом случае, он не знал, сколько прождал, но заряд на его телефоне едва доходил до 30%, когда Мари Кацуки вышла в приемную и направилась прямиком к нему.

\- Хей, - сказала она без всяких предисловий, останавливаясь напротив. Виктор оторвал взгляд от телефона и поднял на нее, улыбаясь.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал он чрезвычайно спокойно, улыбаясь, но не ощущая своей улыбки. Она сложила руки за спиной и мгновение разглядывала его с подозрением, но затем поглядела на девушку за стойкой и принялась возиться с чем-то в карманах.

\- Дать закурить? – спросила она.

Виктор вздохнул, проводя ладонью по волосам.

\- Почему бы и нет, - ответил он и последовал за Мари к выходу из приемной.

Напротив Центральной больницы Торвилль Коув был небольшой парк. Сейчас он был пуст, за исключением нескольких случайных людей с собаками и катящих коляски сиделок, так что они быстро нашли скамейку, откуда было видно здание больницы. Мари достала пачку и протянула сигарету Виктору, а затем запалила свою и кинула ему зажигалку.

Он поджег сигарету и затянулся, выдыхая, когда никотин попал в легкие. На самом деле, он не хотел делать больше пары затяжек; его больше интересовало то, что Мари может рассказать. Поэтому он просто смотрел на то, как сигарета тлеет в его руках, ощущая запах дыма сигареты Мари, задумчиво смотрящей на больницу.

В конце концов он больше не мог вынести неизвестности.

\- Как он? – спросил Виктор.

Мари выдохнула в него сигаретный дым. Виктор коротко закашлялся. Мари чуть усмехнулась и затянулась снова.

Виктор склонился к пепельнице над ближайшей мусоркой и затушил сигарету в песке. Мари выгнула бровь.

\- Трата охеренной сигареты, - сухо заметила она.

\- Я предпочел бы не подцеплять эту привычку снова, - ответил Виктор.

\- Тогда чего пошел сюда, раз не хочешь ее подцепить? – спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Хотя бы выбрался из этой скучной приемной, - сказал он. – Кажется, они не меняли обои века с девятнадцатого.

\- До двадцатого тут и больницы-то не было, - возразила Мари, закатывая глаза. – Сначала тут был вспомогательный госпиталь во время первой мировой, потом во время второй, а потом его просто не вернули… к прежнему виду, что бы тут ни было до войн.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Это все еще объясняет ужасные обои, - ответил он. Тяжело опершись на спинку скамьи, он принялся постукивать пальцами и смотреть на дым сигареты Мари, растворяющийся в серо-голубом небе.

Через какое-то время Мари заговорила.

\- Он в операционной, - произнесла она.

Сердце Виктора сбилось с ритма.

\- Из-за чего? – спросил он.

\- Сломанные ступни. Обе. И ему надо зашить открытые раны.

Виктор выдохнул.

\- Что-то еще?

\- Сломаны ребра, - ответила Мари. – Они не знают, что именно на него напало. Юко Нишигори думает, что это касатка, но она, конечно, не говорит им, с чего бы касатке вообще нападать на Юри.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Могу понять, - пробормотал он.

\- Она сказала мне, что это ты позвонил сообщить о Кацудоне, - добавила Мари, и Виктор кивнул. – Спасибо тебе за это.

\- Так поступил бы каждый, - сказал Виктор.

Мари вытянула губы. Она снова затянулась и выдохнула дым.

-  Ему сделали экстренное переливание крови, - произнесла она через минуту.

\- Слышал об этом, - отозвался Виктор. После вопросительного взгляда он добавил: - Минами Кенджиро об этом упоминал.

\- А, - Мари кивнула. – Он потерял много крови.

\- Как думаешь, это изменит…

\- То, может ли он оборачиваться? – спросила Мари. Пожала плечами. – Не знаю. Раньше ему такого не делали. Подождем, пока он придет в себя, и узнаем.

Виктор кивнул, вновь поглядев на здание больницы.

\- Надеюсь, все будет нормально, - произнес он и услышал согласное мычание. Обернувшись, он увидел на лице Мари задумчивость; она затянулась еще раз, а затем затушила сигарету.

\- Я тоже надеюсь, - сказала она. – И, правда, спасибо, что помогаешь моему брату. Врачи сказали, что если бы он пролежал на пляже чуть дольше, то умер бы от кровопотери и заражения.

Виктор улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

\- Мне пора домой. Дай знать, как у него дела, - ответил он.

\- Я сообщу, когда он очнется, и ты сможешь к нему зайти, - предложила Мари.

Улыбка Виктора потеплела.

\- С удовольствием, - согласился он.

* * *

**От:**  Мари Кацуки  
операция закончилась

 **Кому:**  Мари Кацуки  
как он?

 **От:**  Мари Кацуки  
без сознания

 **От:**  Мари Кацуки  
они накачали его лекарствами из-за операции так что не удивительно

 **Кому:**  Мари Кацуки  
когда мне можно будет прийти?

 **От:**  Мари Кацуки  
он будет на восстановлении пока не очнется, а потом его переведут в стационар

 **Кому:**  Мари Кацуки  
дай знать, как только мне можно будет его посетить

 **От:**  Мари Кацуки  
хорошо

* * *

Юри очнулся после операции поздним вечером, но он спал, когда Виктор пришел в его палату. Мари была уже там с тюленьей шкурой в руках, наблюдая за Юри, лежащим на кровати.

\- Как он? – спросил Виктор. Мари пожала плечами, кидая взгляд на монитор, показывающий жизненные показатели Юри. Все выглядело, к счастью, вполне нормально.

\- Его тело не отторгает перелитую кровь, - сказала она. – И, если честно, именно этого я боялась, так что все могло быть хуже.

Виктор замычал. Он стоял у изножья кровати, глядя на Мари, сидящую рядом со своим младшим братом и рассеяно поглаживающую костяшки его пальцев. Веки Юри дрогнули, он чуть приоткрыл рот, но никаких звуков не было. Его пальцы чуть дернулись, но дальнейших движений не последовало.

\- Все остальное прошло хорошо? – спросил Виктор.

\- Ну, он потерял столько крови, что они волновались насчет повреждения мозга, - произнесла Мари, - но сейчас, кажется, все в порядке. После того, как прошел наркоз, он постоянно то просыпается, то снова теряет сознание, а учитывая, сколько в нем лекарств, уверена, что он сейчас ничего не соображает.

Виктор скривился, прислоняясь к кровати Юри.

\- Как думаешь, он поправится? – поинтересовался он.

Мари пожала плечами.

\- Врачи полагают, что с ним все будет в порядке, - ответила она, а затем заглянула в телефон. – Мне нужно домой; сегодня ночью приедет группа туристов, - произнесла она, укладывая тюленью шкуру на прикроватный столик и поднимаясь. – Ты останешься?

Виктор кивнул.

\- Я никуда не собираюсь, - сообщил он. – Но мне все же понадобится кто-нибудь, кто сможет выгулять Маккачина на ночь. В плане, я могу и сам, но тогда я оставлю Юри одного…

\- Не волнуйся; он в больнице. Всегда можно позвать медсестру, - заметила Мари.

\- Ага, но я смогу переводить ей, если понадобится.

\- Разумно, - сказала Мари. Тяжело вздохнула. – Я могу выгулять твоего пса на обратном пути.

\- Было бы прекрасно, - ответил Виктор, уже занимая ее место в кресле подле Юри. – Приятного времяпрепровождения с туристами.

\- Будь осторожен, - отозвалась Мари. Она кинула взгляд на Юри, и выражение ее лица явно говорило: «не облажайся». Виктор улыбнулся, ощущая себя уверенней в этом втором шансе, чем должен был быть.

Когда Мари ушла, Виктор обернулся к Юри, чьи веки подрагивали во сне. Виктор задумался, что снится шелки, снится ли ему что-нибудь вообще. Выбившаяся прядка волос падала на глаза Юри, но Виктор не смел касаться его. Отчасти он был уверен, что это _он_ сейчас видит сон после стольких месяцев мечтаний и надежд, которые он считал невозможными. Точно, если он сейчас коснется его, то Юри снова исчезнет.

Юри неожиданно поежился во сне, сворачиваясь в клубок. Его лицо неожиданно исказилось болью, и он снова развернулся на спину. Виктор взял планшет с информацией о состоянии Юри с изножья кровати и прочитал ее. Судя по ней, у шелки было по паре сломанных ребер с каждой стороны, как результат укусов касатки в живот, не говоря уже о сломанных ступнях и множестве швов. Его собирались продержать в стационаре как минимум шесть недель, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально срастается.

Он снова опустил взгляд на тюленью шкуру и неожиданно вспомнил о переливании крови. Что, если Юри не сможет обращаться? Он определенно понятия не имел, как Юри вообще это делает, поэтому сейчас все казалось возможным. И пусть даже он знал, что думать об этом было подло и эгоистично, крохотная часть его была бы рада, если из-за переливания крови Юри стал бы полностью человеком.

Но из-за таких мыслей он и потерял Юри изначально. Может, в конце концов, переезд в Санкт-Петербург будет к лучшему – так Юри не придется общаться с человеком, которого он вполне может сейчас ненавидеть. Человеком, который предал его доверие и причинил ему боль, пусть Виктор и сделал все возможное, чтобы загладить вину.

Несмотря на эти мысли, он все еще упивался видом шелки, как путешественник в пустыне упивается водой из оазиса. Длинные ресницы Юри были такими же милыми, как он помнил, и мягко касались его скул. Волосы были непослушными, как и всегда, но сейчас отросли чуть ниже ушей. И он был теперь гораздо худее и бледнее, скорее всего, из-за того, что слишком много плавал и почти не отлеживался под солнцем. Этот Юри явно повидал множество невзгод; он разительно отличался от того откормленного всеми любимого Юри с мягкими щеками и животом и крепкими бедрами, в которого Виктор влюбился.

Но это все еще был Юри, и это было главным. От одного взгляда на него сердце Виктора трепетало, словно столкнулось с половинками сердца Юри и не особо понимало, как работать. Пальцы дрогнули, а затем впились в большой палец до боли.

Юри снова поежился во сне, и, не особо обдумывая свои действия, Виктор взял тюленью шкуру и обернул ее вокруг плеч Юри, укрывая его. Он сел обратно в кресло, ощущая, как бьется сердце в ожидании реакции. Но Юри чуть всхрапнул и прижался к шкуре покрепче, и Виктор расслабился вместе с ним.

Его правая рука, лежащая на краю кровати, коротко коснулась пальцев левой руки Юри. Тот не исчез.

Ногтями второй руки Виктор впился в большой палец сильнее. Это точно какой-то очень подробный осознанный сон. Он верил в шелки и в магию, но на долю одного человека явно может свалиться только определенное количество чудес, и Виктор исчерпал все свои в одних только поисках кого-то как Юри.

Юри снова сдвинулся, и неожиданно Виктор обнаружил свою ладонь под его. Он поглядел на едва заметно мелькнувшие сквозь ресницы карие глаза, робко улыбнулся и попытался убрать руку.

Но Юри лишь нахмурился и схватил ее снова, и сердце Виктора воспарило от ощущения его руки в своей. Едва заметная улыбка угадывалась на губах Юри, но затем он снова закрыл глаза, и его дыхание замедлилось. Виктор полагал, что все дело было в капельнице, чей катетер уходил в его вену; вполне могло оказаться, что как только действие морфина пройдет, он отреагирует на присутствие Виктора по-другому.

Он постарался убрать руку, но Юри только сжал ладонь сильнее. От этого в животе Виктора расцвело что-то теплое и неясное, и он сдался, поворачивая ладонь и начиная мягко поглаживать Юри по костяшкам. Тот выдохнул со слышимой нотой удовольствия, и в ответ Виктор почти что растекся. Он забыл, как же приятно звучит дыхание Юри, особенно когда он спит.

И с этой мыслью Виктор склонился и коротко скользнул губами по костяшкам Юри, и улыбнулся, когда увидел, как слегка подскочили показатели его ЭКГ, а уголки губ дернулись вверх. Скорее всего, это ничего не значило – это не было признанием, как не было и прощеньем. Но это было просьбой остаться рядом, пусть и только на эту ночь. И Виктор остался.

* * *

_Отрывок из тетради Юри Кацуки:_

есть столько способов признания в любви,  
сколь цветков сакуры в японии весной.  
однажды я попробовал считать;  
и сдался, подойдя к десятку тысяч.

но думаю, что я люблю больше всего,  
когда ты берешь мою руку  
и ты не отпускаешь.

* * *

Виктор проснулся от рук, трясущих его за плечи. Это оказалась Минако, с легким весельем глядящая на то, как Виктор сонно потирает глаза и пытается вспомнить, где находится.

Каким-то образом он уже не сидел рядом с Юри, а лежал на его бедрах, как на подушке. Шелки все еще спал, издавая короткие похрапывания, похожие на рычание. Виктору хотелось засмеяться – он помнил, что Юри издавал похожие звуки, когда они жили вместе, и почти забыл, какие они забавные.

Минако кивнула медсестре, стоящей рядом с ней.

\- Им нужно проверить его перевязки, - сказала она прямо.

Виктор скривился.

\- Надеюсь, я ему не навредил, - сказал он, с сожалением высвобождая ладонь из пальцев Юри. Шелки чуть нахмурился, и Виктор коротко сжал его пальцы и отошел. - Который час?

\- Половина девятого, - ответила Минако, - или, скорее, час, когда тебе пора идти домой и нормально выспаться.

Виктор молча согласился, позволяя медсестре подойти к кровати, пока сами они с Минако вышли в коридор.

\- Как он? – спросила танцовщица, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Виктор огляделся, замечая, что в дневном свете, добавившемся к свету флуоресцентных ламп, все выглядит совсем по-другому, и пожал плечами.

\- Врачи оставят его здесь на шесть недель, чтобы сломанные кости срослись, - сказал он.

Минако выдохнула.

\- Мари мне рассказала, - ответа она. – Он хотя бы просыпался, или?

\- Ненадолго, - произнес Виктор.

Женщина замычала.

\- Я слышала о переливании. Ты не думаешь, он…

\- Не знаю, и я не спрашивал, - пожал плечами Виктор. – Ты здесь чтобы его проведать, так?

\- Нет, еще к кому-то пришла, - кисло сказала Минако. – Конечно же, да, и _ты_ в больнице в качестве пациента не нужен, кстати. Так что давай, вали.

Так Виктор и поступил, вернувшись домой, чтобы помыться и сменить одежду. Мари написала, что Маккачина забрали в «Ю-топию», так что он заглянул забрать своего пса. Маккачин чуть ли не завалил его, вылизывая лицо, и Хироко не переставала улыбаться, когда Виктор благодарил ее за то, что они присмотрели за псом.

\- Все в порядке! У нас все еще есть старые вещи Викчана, так что Макка тут был очень счастлив, - Хироко похлопала его по руке. – А тебе явно не повредит завтрак. Могу сделать для тебя что-нибудь, если хочешь.

Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Никогда не смогу отказаться от Вашей еды, - сказал он, и Хироко радостно раскраснелась и указала на норэн ресторана.

Стол в части ресторана, где ели Кацуки, был превращен в котацу с тяжелым одеялом, и Маккачин тут же нырнул под него, высовывая из-под одеяла только хвост. Виктор тоже сел и усмехнулся, ощутив тепло стола на своих ногах.

\- Всегда хотел попробовать, - сказал он, и Хироко рассмеялась.

\- В наших в комнатах стоит еще одно, - сказала она. – Юри раньше обожал засыпать под ними; приходилось будить его и напоминать идти в постель.

Виктор усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Хироко исчезает на кухне и через несколько минут появляется с подносом завтрака. Он был относительно прост – вареный рис, мисо-суп, небольшой закрученный в рулет омлет, жареная макрель и немного натто. Виктор принялся за еду, а Хироко тихо сидела за столом напротив него, попивая чай и читая журнал на японском.

\- Я прочитал дневник, - произнес Виктор через какое-то время. Хироко отставила свою кружку и подняла на него теплые карие глаза. Пусть она и не была биологической матерью Юри, в нем все равно было столько от нее, что Виктор не мог не думать об этом.

\- Это хорошо, - произнесла она. – Не знаю, что там написано, но могу догадаться.

\- Как думаете, он захочет его вернуть? – Виктор съел кусочек омлета. Яйцо было чуть сладким. Ему нравилось.

Хироко пожала плечами.

\- Уверен, он скажет, если захочет, чтобы ты его отдал, - сказала она.

Виктор выдохнул.

\- Я не уверен, что заслужил это, - признал он.

Хироко вытянула руку над столом и погладила его по предплечью. Виктор опустил взгляд, недоуменно приоткрывая рот. Однако когда их взгляды снова пересеклись, он увидел только понимание и любовь.

\- Есть две вещи, которыми Юри дорожит больше всего на свете, - тихо произнесла она, - и это его шкура и его дневник. Они часть его – шкура была с ним с того дня, как мы с Тошией нашли его, а в дневнике он прятал свои самые потаенные мысли даже от своих рассказов. Мало кто знает об этом дневнике, Викчан, как мало кто знает его секрет или владеет его сердцем.

Виктор сглотнул.

\- Чем дольше я читал те записи, тем меньше ощущал, что имею хоть какое-то право на его сердце, - признался он, бессознательно зарываясь пальцами в мех Маккачина. Пес прижался к его колену под столом, и Виктор вздохнул. – Он любил меня и мои слова так долго, что я представить не могу, как было ужасно для него быть преданным своим идолом. Он постоянно говорил, что он никогда не подпускал никого близко, боясь, что они используют его секрет против него же, и я только доказал его правоту.

Хироко подняла бровь.

\- Что именно ты сделал? – спросила она, хотя у Виктора было чувство, что она _знает_. Должно быть, Мари рассказала все, как только он признался. Он опустил взгляд на свой завтрак, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Я взял его шкуру и спрятал ее, - произнес он.

Она кивнула.

\- И все же, когда он пришел ко мне перед тем, как отправиться в море, он сказал отдать тебе его личный дневник, самую дорогую его сердцу вещь. Он хотел оставить его у тебя, чтобы ты мог лучше понять его.

Виктор ощутил жжение в глазах.

\- Я не заслуживаю этого, - сказал он. – Я позволил тоске по морю уничтожить его, потому что я был слаб, и труслив, и слишком боялся его потерять.

\- Но ты любишь его, - задумчиво сказала Хироко, складывая руки на груди и проницательно глядя на него из-за очков.

\- Больше жизни, - согласился Виктор.

Хироко глубоко вдохнула.

\- Нам было сложно принять его длительное отсутствие из-за твоих глупых действий, - произнесла она через какое-то время. – Но мы поняли, что ты исходил из любви, пусть и ошибался. Мы не можем винить тебя за это. А теперь благодаря тебе он вернулся.

Виктор принялся за мисо-суп, потому что понятия не имел, что на такое ответить. Хироко пила чай, ее карие глаза сверкали. Довольный Маккачин бил хвостом по полу с равными промежутками времени.

\- Но я все равно уезжаю, - сказал Виктор через несколько минут.

Хироко кивнула.

\- Знаю, - произнесла она. – Тебе стоит самому сказать ему об этом.

Виктор улыбнулся.

\- Он этого заслуживает, - согласился он и молча доел свой завтрак.

Когда они с Маккачином направились домой после завтрака, на улице было холодно и ветрено, несмотря на то, что было уже позднее утро. Виктор не хотел задерживаться на холоде; он уже скучал по теплу котацу «Ю-топии». Маккачин тоже не мог успокоиться всю дорогу вверх по прибрежной тропе, и замотал хвостом, когда они дошли до лестницы на малый пляж. Виктор поглядел вниз, на песок, где двадцать четыре часа назад он обнаружил Кацудона, лежащего на пороге смерти, и ощутил, как желудок слегка скручивает.

\- Хочешь сходить увидеть Кацудона? – спросил он.

Маккачин согласно гавкнул. Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Может, в следующий раз, - предложил он. – Сегодня нам надо закончить собираться, - несмотря на то, что компания-перевозчик забирала коробки, оставалось собрать чемоданы, которые Виктор планировал взять с собой, и постирать вещи. Поэтому весь день Виктор посвятил именно этому, слоняясь по дому и доделывая последние дела, пока Маккачин занимался жеванием игрушки под кухонным столом.

\- Надо будет раздобыть себе этот греющий столик, когда будем в Петербурге, а? – спросил Виктор Маккачина, когда проходил мимо кухни с корзиной только что постиранных вещей, которые нужно было развесить в гостиной. Маккачин согласно гавкнул. Виктор усмехнулся, направляясь в гостиную, чтобы натянуть бельевую веревку и заняться вещами.

Было так странно думать о том, что он в последний раз занимается этим в коттедже. Он надеялся, по крайней мере, в то же время в прошлом году, что его временная остановка в Торвилль Коув растянется во что-то более продолжительное, и женщина, сдающая ему коттедж, надеялась на то же. Но карты легли так, как легли, и теперь он собирается домой, пусть часть его уже начала сомневаться в правильности решения.

_«Но ты любишь его»._

_«Больше жизни»._

Виктор ощутил, как дыхание становится поверхностным, а сердцебиение ускоряется, и неожиданно его затопил поток чувств, которые он пытался запрятать подальше в месяцы без Юри.  Теперь он просто бессильно стоял в центре гостиной с парой носков в руках, с разумом, выходящим из-под контроля под давлением всего, что осталось невысказанным – всего, что ему все еще _нужно_ было сказать.

Ему нужно увидеть его снова. Ему нужно посмотреть Юри в глаза, извинится и попрощаться. Просто держать его руку и быть рядом – недостаточно.

Но даже просто подобрать слова извинения казалось невероятно тяжело, когда сказать хотелось столько всего, а времени на это было совершенно недостаточно.

Поэтому, вздохнув, Виктор повесил свои носки и постарался успокоить биение сердца.

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/7d2LJak.png] 

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Собрался в #санктпетербург! Все выглядит опустевшим :( #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/nGIVS0Y.png] 

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Макка не хочет уезжать #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/pdBukWS.png] 

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
#торвиллькоув #мысторвилля

[https://i.imgur.com/j07BeGC.png] 

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Мы танцевали всю ночь напролет #торвиллькоув #пирсторвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/5dExtUZ.png] 

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
Вспоминаю хорошие времена  <3 <3 <3

* * *

На следующее утро перед тем, как пойти в больницу, Виктор дошел до флориста и купил букет розовых камелий. В этот раз Маккачин поехал с ним и восторженно выглядывал из окна на город, проносящийся мимо.

В больницу Маккачина не пустили, возможно, потому что Виктор не выдрессировал пуделя достаточно для того, чтобы выдать его за служебную собаку. Поэтому Виктор написал в чат о своем затруднительном положении и к своему удивлению узнал, что Пхичит сейчас в больнице.

Таиландец встретил его в приемной через несколько минут, появившись вместе с семьей Кацуки.

\- Викчан! – воскликнула Хироко, когда увидела его. – Слышала, тебе нужна помощь с Маккой?

\- Да, его не пускают в больницу, - ответил Виктор, слегка задвигая цветы за спину.

Хироко взмахнула рукой.

\- Ох, но Юри с радостью повидал бы Макку, - вздохнула она. – Он очень расстроится, что не сможет.

Внутри Виктора все дрогнуло.

\- Он не спит? – просил он.

\- Когда как, - влезла Мари. – Так что, когда придешь, не факт, что он будет в сознании.

Виктор выдохнул, показывая, что понимает, а затем поглядел на Маккачина.

\- Ты же не против пойти с семьей Юри? - спросил он ободряюще. Маккачин замахал хвостом, и Виктор, передав поводок Хироко, присел погладить пса. – Зайду за тобой позже, ладно?

Маккачин гавкнул. Виктор улыбнулся Хироко и слегка поклонился, а затем последовал за Пхичитом по коридору в палату Юри.

Юри спал, лежа на нескольких подушках и укрытый одеялом. Виктор заметил тюленью шкуру, лежащую в изножье кровати. Пхичит лишь коротко глянул на нее, присаживаясь, и Виктор задумался, знает ли теперь Пхичит секрет Юри.

Он оглядел палату.

\- Как думаешь, медсестра убьет меня, если я вызову ее и спрошу, может ли она принести вазу? – спросил он, отчасти чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину палаты. Пхичит чуть хохотнул.

\- Может, будет лучше, если ты выйдешь и спросишь ее, - предложил он, и Виктор решил так и поступить. Медсестра вынесла вазу из комнат отдыха и помогла набрать воду. Камелии, поставленные на столик рядом с Юри, казались всплеском розового на фоне палаты, и Виктор мельком пожалел, что Юри спит и не может их видеть.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, наблюдая за различными пикающими мониторами рядом с кроватью. Юри не просыпался, только легкие морщинки между бровей выдавали его дискомфорт, и Виктору было жаль, что он не знает, как сгладить их.

\- Он не рассказал мне, где был, - через несколько минут сказал Пхичит, не отрывая взгляда от Юри. – Просто сказал, что «путешествовал». Я спросил, почему он не отвечал на сообщения, а он ответил, что с ним не было его телефона.

Виктор замычал.

\- Он оставил телефон у меня. Сейчас он в «Ю-топии», как и остальные его вещи.

\- Значит, все решено, да? – спросил Пхичит. – Ты уезжаешь?

Виктор кивнул. Пхичит вздохнул.

\- Очень жаль, - сказал он. – Еще и в то время, как Юри вернулся.

\- Ну, я не ожидал, что он это сделает.

\- Вы расстались? – Пхичит широко раскрыл глаза, переводя взгляд с него на дремлющего Юри с явным изумлением, написанном на лице.

Виктор рассмеялся, качая головой.

\- Ну, настолько расстались, насколько об этом говорят его вещи, перевезенные обратно домой, и то, что я через пару дней улетаю в Петербург, - сказал он.

Пхичит сощурился, глядя с откровенным недоверием.

\- Как по мне, весьма так расстались, - заметил он.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Виктор, - типа того. Но мы ни разу об этом не говорили, так что…

Пхичит замычал.

\- Ну, думаю, его исчезновение на четыре с половиной месяца – вполне серьезное заявление, - протянул он. – Пожалуй, ты сделал все, что мог.

\- Я заслужил это, - сказал Виктор. Пхичит вскинул бровь.

\- Так вы все же поссорились.

\- Нет, но боль я ему причинил, - он не посмотрел на шкуру, но Пхичит все равно коротко глянул на нее, а затем перевел взгляд обратно.

Воцарилась тишина, а затем Пхичит произнес:

\- У меня, типа, _столько_ вопросов.

Виктор приподнял брови.

\- Да? – спросил он.

\- Прошел слух, что Кацудон тоже объявился пару дней назад, - начал Пхичит, уже доставая телефон. – А за несколько дней до этого по сети распространилось вирусное видео с тюленем, на которого нападает касатка, и… - он повернул экран телефона к Виктору и запустил видео.

Дыхание Виктора застыло в горле в ту секунду, как он увидел знакомого черного тюленя, выпрыгивающего из воды в попытках ускользнуть от своего черно-белого преследователя, но в результате только укушенного в бок и быстро утащенного под воду. Несколько секунд плеска – и голова тюленя появилась над водой на мгновение, а затем исчезла снова.

\- Ты думаешь, что это Кацудон, - сказал Виктор, хотя на видео тюлень получал такие же раны, какие были на теле Юри. Может, вселенная и любила совпадения, но Виктор крайне сомневался, что это тот случай.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Пхичит. – Не знаю, чему верить. Последнее появление Кацудона – по крайней мере то, о каком знаю я, - было сразу после Хэллоуина. После этого они с Юри исчезли с лица земли. Затем Юри объявился, и ходит слух, что и Кацудон вернулся тоже, но я нигде его не видел.

Виктор сглотнул, незаметно переступая с ноги на ногу. Намеренно игнорируя шкуру в ногах Юри, он подошел и тоже сел рядом с Юри. Пхичит же не отрывал взгляда от разложенной шкуры, словно пытаясь сложить два и два.

\- Знаешь, я ведь никогда не видел этих двоих вместе, - произнес он задумчиво.

\- Кого, Юри и Кацудона?

\- Ты знал об этом? – спросил Пхичит. Виктор моргнул.

\- О чем? – спросил он.

\- Пожалуйста, - произнес Пхичит. – Не оскорбляй мои умственные способности, Виктор. Я знаю, что ты написал «Будь рядом» о Юри.

\- Я не особо это скрывал, - заметил Виктор.

\- Любовный интерес в истории был человеком, _оборачивающимся в лебедя_ , - отозвался Пхичит. – Я не тупой, знаешь ли. Подсказки у меня прямо перед глазами.

Улыбка Виктора была до жути фальшивой, и он подозревал, что Пхичит это знает.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - сказал он.

Пхичит вздохнул.

\- Значит, ты _знаешь_.

Виктор слегка сдвинулся.

\- Я не могу рассказывать тебе об этом, - _Боже_ , он начинает звучать как семейство Кацуки. И он даже не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

Пхичит кивнул.

\- Да, наверное, - сказал он. – Почему Юри сам мне не рассказал? Я думал, мы друзья, - но это был скорее риторический вопрос, так что Виктор не стал отвечать. Пхичит продолжил: - В плане, наверное, он не рассказал, потому что он весь такой закрытый, а я один из тех, кто пишет «Потаенные секреты»… - он замолчал и вздохнул. – И все же хотелось бы, чтобы он больше в меня верил.

\- Может, если бы ты удалил пару видео из Инстаграма? – невинно поинтересовался Виктор.

Пхичит задохнулся.

\- Он думал, что я укажу его в примечании к видео _Кацудона_ , если он мне расскажет? – потребовал ответа он.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Полагаю, эти вопросы стоит задавать _ему_ , а не мне, - заметил он.

Пхичит вздохнул и отложил телефон.

\- Да, наверное, - сказал он. – Прости. Уверен, у него были причины скрывать это от меня. Я просто… - он выдохнул и улыбнулся спящему Юри. – Мы так давно друг друга знаем, и я думал, что выяснил о нем все возможное, но потом появился _ты_ , и вот… - он указал на постель. – Он никогда не перестанет удивлять нас, да?

Виктор чуть усмехнулся. Раньше люди так говорили и о нем тоже.

\- Мне нравится в нем это, – сказал он, глядя на то, как солнечный свет играет на лице Юри. – Сколько бы я ни знал про него, всегда есть что-то новое, что я еще не обнаружил.

\- Ага, - с улыбкой отозвался Пхичит. Виктор задержался взглядом на руке Юри, вспоминая, как в прошлый раз тот отказывался отпускать его. Пальцы чуть дрогнули, и он заложил руки за спину, чтобы удержаться от желания коснуться.

Сейчас он мог признать, что даже несмотря на дневник, Юри все равно будет для него загадкой, которую он не смог полностью разгадать. И, может, это неплохо. Он как океан – лишь пять процентов было открыто, и Виктор жалел лишь о том, что на остальное не было больше времени.

От мыслей его отвлекла озорная улыбка на губах Пхичита.

\- Ну так, как он в постели? – спросил он с распутной ухмылкой.

\- Вот так, - ответил Виктор, кивая на лежащего Юри. Пхичит рассмеялся, и Виктор покачал головой. – Нет, он… Я не стану говорить.

\- О, да _ладно_. Ты, наверное, единственный человек в мире, который может ответить на этот вопрос, а мне жутко интересно.

Виктор качнул головой.

\- Без комментариев, - сказал он.

\- Тогда, значит, просто придется подождать, пока ты издашь «Будь рядом», и выяснить все самому?

Виктор неловко засмеялся, потирая шею.

\- Кстати, об этом, - начал он, и Пхичит раскрыл глаза шире.

\- Погоди, ты действительно ее не издашь? – спросил он.

Виктор посмотрел на него с раскрытым ртом.

\- _Откуда_ ты… - начал он, но со вздохом прервался. Пхичит, наверное, дружил со всей «Ю-топией», как-то так. Ему действительно не стоило недооценивать то, как далеко мог зайти этот парень в поисках новостей.

Пхичит уперся рукой в подбородок и вздохнул.

\- Жалко, - сказал он, глядя на Юри. – Я очень надеялся почитать, как Юри украл твое сердце.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Эту историю я предпочту оставить при себе, - заметил он, и они оба замолчали, наблюдая за тем, как вздымается и опускается грудь Юри.

В полдень дверь в палату Юри снова открылась, и вошел Кристоф, тут же с драматичным вздохом упавший на ближайший стул.

Он провел рукой по волосам, а затем поднял на них взгляд и спросил:

\- Еще раз: сколько людей одновременно может находиться в палате?

\- Вроде как три или четыре, - ответил Пхичит, пожимая плечами. Он достал свой телефон и быстро пролистал что-то. – Мари говорит, что четыре.

\- Класс, - Кристоф растянулся на стуле. Его взгляд на мгновение пересекся со взглядом Виктора, а затем он отвел глаза, чуть краснея. Виктор ощутил, как горят уши.

Пхичит несколько секунд смотрел на них, хмурясь (потому что даже сам Господь Бог не смог бы утаить что-то от Пхичита Чуланонта, это точно). Но он не сказал ничего из того, о чем мог догадаться, и вместо этого повернулся к Юри, чьи веки опять подрагивали, как если бы ему что-то снилось.

\- Он вообще открывал глаза? – спросил Кристоф, облокачиваясь о кровать.

\- Ненадолго, - сказал Пхичит. – Кажется, иногда он просто притворяется спящим, чтобы не пришлось с нами общаться.

Кристоф хохотнул.

\- Умно, - сказал он, коротко кидая взгляд на мониторы. – Так сможет услышать все те ужасные вещи, которые мы говорим о нем за его спиной.

\- Крис! – задохнулся Пхичит, притворяясь оскорбленным. – Ты говоришь о Юри за его спиной?

\- Разумеется, - с ухмылкой отозвался Крис. – Юри Кацуки – угроза для общества. Он слишком красивый и умеет танцевать танго.

\- Чудовищно, - согласился Пхичит. – А Виктор Никифоров даже не хочет говорить нам, насколько он хорош в горизонтальном танго. Воистину неуважение к сообществу.

Виктор рассмеялся, замечая, что губы Юри тоже дернулись в едва заметной улыбке. Кристоф тоже глянул на него, его ореховые глаза чуточку сверкнули, и Виктор коротко улыбнулся, сразу же опуская взгляд на свои руки. Он почти что ощущал сверлящий его взгляд Кристофа; вина тут же сжала внутренности.

Утром после их поцелуя он проснулся на диване с куда меньшим похмельем, чем ожидал, переоделся обратно в свою одежду и выскользнул из квартиры Кристофа, пока тот спал.

После той ночи они об этом не заговаривали; Виктор тщательно избегал ситуаций, когда мог бы остаться с ним наедине, а Кристоф каждую их встречу был воплощением профессионализма. Но теперь, когда Виктор уезжал, отложенный разговор превратился в очередное незаконченное дело, о котором нужно было позаботиться до того, как Виктор двинется в Инвернесс.

\- Скоро вернусь, - сказал Виктор, поднимаясь и выходя из палаты в поисках ближайшего туалета. Сестра указала ему путь, и Виктор, дойдя, принялся мыть руки, пока дверь не открылась, и не вошел Крис.

\- Наконец-то, - произнес он, не глядя на Виктора и оборачиваясь к одному из писсуаров. Виктор смотрел ему в спину через зеркало, закрывая кран и стряхивая воду с рук.

\- Прости, что ушел до того, как мы поговорили, - сказал он.

Кристоф хохотнул.

\- Надо признаться, что я слегка расстроился. Поцеловал меня и сбежал.

\- Прости, - повторил Виктор. – У меня был сложный период. И я плохо лажу со сложными эмоциями.

\- Ты хотя бы признаешь это, - Кристоф закончил, смыл и направился к раковине. Виктор облокотился о стойку, глядя на отражение Кристофа, а не на него самого.

\- Ага, - вздохнул он. – Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Я не хотел уезжать, не обговорив это, но я не мог понять, как…

Кристоф закрыл кран; из-за резкого движения Виктор прервался и поглядел на него.

\- Не надо, - сказал Кристоф, намеренно глядя исключительно на руки Виктора. – Не оправдывайся, Виктор; если бы ты правда хотел поговорить, ты бы меня нашел.

Виктор ощерился.

\- Не говори так, как будто это так легко, Крис, - выплюнул он.

На него тут же обратился холодный взгляд ореховых глаз.

\- Да ладно? – поинтересовался Кристоф. – Неужели правда так сложно сказать, что ты не можешь ответить на мои чувства из-за Юри?

\- Не в этом дело! – в его голосе было слишком много эмоций. Слишком много злобы, раздражения и боли. Поэтому он пару раз глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Когда ты пошел спать в ту ночь, я не знал, что делать. Я не знал, что чувствовать или как реагировать на то, что ты такой… такой _джентльмен_.

И вот все слова, так долго сдерживаемые, лились из него, прорывая плотины его обычных фильтров. Ему и правда стоило поступить так уже несколько месяцев как.

\- Было бы легче, если бы я просто смог сбросить напряжение. Но ты был прав – ты не заслуживал быть заменой. Мне стало от этого только хуже. Поэтому я позвонил матери и спросил, можно ли мне вернуться.

Когда он замолчал, Кристоф смотрел на него с раскрытым ртом.

\- Так ты уезжаешь из-за меня.

\- Нет, - сказал Виктор. – Просто ты стал последней каплей.

Он увидел, как от этих слов злость исчезает из глаз Криса, сменяясь на странную угрюмую печаль. Кристоф кивнул, заводя руки за спину.

\- Прости, Виктор, - сказал он. – Я подозревал, что тебе плохо из-за Юри. Но я не осознавал, насколько.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Я плохо поступил с тобой. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Кристоф слабо рассмеялся.

\- Как я и говорил, мало кто рассердится, если их поцелует Виктор Никифоров. Мне просто жаль, что этого не случилось при лучших обстоятельствах.

\- Позволь мне загладить перед тобой вину, - предложил Виктор. Кристоф выгнул бровь, и Виктор рассмеялся. – Нет, я не стану снова тебя целовать, - предупредил он.

\- Черт, - сказал Кристоф, драматично щелкая пальцами.

\- Но я могу накормить тебя завтра ужином. Какой твой любимый ресторан поблизости? Пригласим всех из чата и назовем это прощальной трапезой.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Превосходно. Я приму такое извинение, но с условием, что ты просмотришь абсолютно все фотографии моей Джулии. И прокомментируешь каждое фото.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Договорились, - сказал он.

Они вместе вышли из уборной и вернулись в палату Юри. Пхичит читал ему инстаграмные посты, и глаза слушающего шелки сверкали. Он не пошевелился, когда вошел Виктор, но улыбка на его губах чуть угасла, и вина вновь сжала внутренности Виктора, когда он увидел, как Юри повернул голову к Пхичиту, вновь уделяя ему свое полное внимание.

Кристоф коротко похлопал Виктора по руке и сел рядом с Пхичитом с сочувствием на лице, и Виктор вздохнул, потирая шею. То, что он хотел сказать Юри, предназначалось только для его ушей, так что ему придется подождать следующего раза. Очередное дело, которое нужно сделать перед уездом, и почему-то какая-то часть его предпочла бы вернуться в уборную во время их ссоры с Кристофом.

Вздохнув, он сел по другую сторону кровати и постарался не выглядеть расстроенным, когда Юри отодвинулся от него.

* * *

**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  народ новости  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  виктор зовет нас в ресторан завтра  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  потому что завтра его последняя ночь в торвилле и он король драмы, который хочет назвать это прощальной трапезой  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  место выбираю я! пойдем в собачий стиль в альтвегге ;)  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  ооо! там нормально?  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  там делают прекрасный кофе и сэндвичи  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  хожу туда каждый раз, когда я в городе  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  я так понимаю, нам надо придумать, как туда добраться?  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  мы с микки можем тебя захватить! но тогда сможем взять еще только двоих  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  нас с крисом подвезет виктор  
**leooooo** **:**  @ **sara** **-** **crispino**  нас с гх надо подвезти  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  с кем я  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  наверн со мной и крисом  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  в пизду, я пешком  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  до альтвегга? ты меня убиваешь, малыш  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я тебя реально убью если ты еще раз назовешь меня малышом  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  боже юра ты что мой аппендикс  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  потому что ты такой экстра  
**leooooo** **:**  ОООООООООООООООО ЖЕСТКО  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:** лололол  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  @ **yuripurrsetsky** мы с крисом и виктором заедем за тобой на маяк к пяти, так что ты либо с нами, либо в дураках  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  угх ладн

* * *

До этого Виктор ни разу не был в соседнем городе Альтвегге, и он начинал жалеть, что не съездил туда раньше. Небо начинало темнеть, когда его кабриолет свернул в город, который выглядел как более маленький, тихий и далекий от моря Торвилль Коув.

\- Сверни налево на Таулер Грин,- сказал Кристоф, указывая на парк, растянувшийся по левую сторону. Фонари уже загорались, заливая город мягким теплым светом, контрастирующим с удлиняющимися сумеречными тенями. – Он на улице Мартина. Парковки рядом нет, так что придется парковаться по счётчику – у тебя есть мелочь, да?

\- Наверное, - сказал Виктор, махая в сторону бардачка слева от него. – У меня где-то там есть кошелек с мелочью.

Они свернули в конце парка на улицу Мартина и ехали вперед, пока Виктор не заметил весло в форме собаки со словами «Собачий стиль». К сожалению, на бесплатной парковке рядом с рестораном мест не было, так что им пришлось проехать дальше, припарковаться и вернуться, спрятавшись за воротниками от холода мартовского вечера. Маккачин натянул поводок, явно учуяв аромат выпекающегося хлеба, доносящийся из маленького ресторанчика.

\- Я позвонил и заказал стол на девятерых, - сказал Кристоф. – Георгий же точно не придет?

\- Он сказал, что ужинает с кем-то, - тут же сообщил Пхичит. – Мила от этого в восторге.

\- Ооо, свидание? – спросил Кристоф.

\- Полагаю, да, - отозвался Пхичит.

\- Рад за него, - сказал Виктор, стараясь не думать о Юри, спящем в своей палате. Стоящий рядом с ним Юра запихнул руки в карманы своей леопардовой куртки и пнул носком ботинка тротуар.

Когда они вошли, Мила, Сара, Микки, Гуанг-Хонг и Лео, которые добирались от колледжа, уже ждали их за столом. Они расселись, и Виктор открыл меню, чтобы изучить его.

\- Кристоф, ты сказал, что это твой любимый ресторан в Альтвегге. Что посоветуешь? – спросил он. Кристоф нагнулся к нему и указал на пару блюд.

\- Отбивная в собственном соку хороша, - сказал он. Виктор замычал и кивнул.

\- А что насчет курицы в соусе песто? – поинтересовался он.

\- Тоже неплоха, - согласился Кристоф. – Скажу честно, что ни закажешь тут – не прогадаешь.

Официант подошел уточнить их заказы через минуту. Как только все выбрали еду, стол погрузился в тихие разговоры. Виктор коснулся сидящего под столом Маккачина, и тот положил голову ему на колени.

\- Ты заказал ему их блюдо для собак? – спросил Кристоф. Виктор кивнул, почесывая Маккачина под подбородком.

\- Иначе он бы ни за что не дал мне спокойно поесть, - сказал он и послал Маккачину пару воздушных поцелуев, а тот согласно гавкнул. Виктор усмехнулся; Пхичит сделал фото.

Это напомнило Кристофу достать телефон и выполнить обещание показать фотографии своей кошки, Джулии. Виктор ожидал увидеть где-то фотографий двадцать; к его ужасу, Кристоф открыл альбом с 384 изображениями. А затем еще один, в котором было 163 сохраненных снэпчата.

А Виктор думал, что это _он_ любит фотографировать Маккачина.

Виктор позволил голосу Кристофа отвлечь и омыть себя: Кристоф говорил о спиралях Фибоначчи и романтической живописи, о правиле третей и перспективе. Каждая фотография была произведением искусства, и их было столько, что они сливались в голове Виктора. А учитывая, что все остальные тоже слушали, Кристоф рассказывал все больше и больше нелепых историй о своей кошке.

Он прервался, когда официант принес еду, но почти как только он ушел, Кристоф продолжил дальше. Виктор знал, что отчасти это наказание, но было что-то очаровательное в том, как Крис рассказывал о злоключениях Джулии. Пусть некоторые звучали слишком странными, чтобы быть правдой, Виктор все равно слушал с удовольствием.

Наконец, однако, Кристоф дошел до последних фотографий, снятых в приюте, откуда он забрал ее всего через несколько недель после приезда в Торвилль. В своей клетке она выглядела слегка недовольной; Виктор улыбнулся тому, как изменилась она, живя у Криса.

Вечер выходил хорошим во всех смыслах – вокруг царил смех, слышались разговоры, сидели друзья. Виктор не знал, как все к этому пришло; раньше у него никогда не получалось настолько сдружиться с кем-то, даже когда он жил в Петербурге. Он выпивал с одногруппниками, с коллегами, крутил романы с разными людьми разного пола. Он даже состоял в длительных отношениях с Алексеем, моделью нижнего белья, которые протянулись почти через все студенческие годы. Но ему всегда было одиноко, он был далек от окружавших его людей.

\- Что будешь делать со своей машиной, Виктор? – поинтересовалась Сара. Виктор оторвал взгляд от своего наполовину съеденного сэндвича и пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, но, скорее всего, в Россию я ее не заберу, - сказал он со смехом. – Там ездят по правой стороне.

\- Ты водишь в России? – спросила Мила, вскидывая бровь.

\- Гипотетически могу, - пожимая плечами, ответил Виктор. – Предпочитаю общественный транспорт.

\- Да, тут с общественным транспортом все плохо, - сказал Пхичит. – Но хотя бы автобусы есть, хотя они в основном принадлежат колледжу.

\- Есть муниципальный, который отходит от набережной Торвилль Коув и идет до колокольни Белиты, - сказала Сара. – И он останавливается и в Альтвегге тоже.

\- Ага, я на нем езжу до галереи, - отозвался Кристоф. – Жаль, что ты не попадешь на открытие, Виктор, до него всего пара недель.

\- Прости, не знал, что оно будет после того, как я уеду, - сказал Виктор спокойно.

\- Я увижу все заранее для «Вестника», - с ухмылкой сказал Пхичит. – У него есть классные фотографии Кацудона.

\- Я все еще уверен, что видел его в Ла-Хойе, - добавил Гуанг-Хонг. – Я скучаю по Кацудону.

На минуту воцарилось молчание. Виктор вспомнил о шкуре, лежащей в ногах Юри, и о том, что он, возможно, никогда больше не сможет обернуться из-за переливания крови. Молча он сосчитал удары сердца, а затем улыбнулся.

\- Уверен, Кацудон скоро вернется, - сказал он. – Юри уже вернулся, и, хотя я никогда его больше не увижу, я точно знаю, что твое желание тоже исполнится.

Он проигнорировал взгляд, который кинул на него Пхичит, и взял маленькое меню с десертами.

\- Так что, кто-нибудь хочет десерт? Я угощаю.

Они сошлись на том, чтобы купить несколько печений с мороженым, а затем Виктор оплатил счет, и все стали собираться на выход. Маккачин, которому явно понравился его ужин (маленький сэндвич для собак и немного свежих фруктов), потому что миска была вылизана дочиста, первым вышел в холод мартовской ночи и забрался в машину Виктора.

\- Знаешь, - произнес Виктор, тоже садясь и наблюдая за тем, как Пхичит с Юрой и Маккачином устраиваются сзади, а Кристоф забирается на соседнее с ним пассажирское сиденье, - если ты хочешь приглядеть за моей машиной, Кристоф…

Его прервал короткий вдох и колючий поцелуй в щеку.

\- Это было бы _чудесно_ , - восхитился тот. – Я уже давно раздумывал, не купить ли машину, потому что меня постоянно подвозила Сара, когда мне нужно было что-то снять, но – _да_. С удовольствием заберу у тебя машину.

\- Значит, решено, - отозвался Виктор, выруливая на дорогу. – Я, наверное, еще раз навещу Юри, так что оставлю ее тебе на стоянке у больницы.

\- Тогда как ты доберешься до аэропорта? – спросил Пхичит, когда Виктор свернул на центральную улицу, ведущую из города.

Тот постучал пальцами по рулю.

\- Вызову такси, - ответил он.

\- Зачем? – спросил Юра. – Мой дедушка может тебя забрать. Я его попрошу.

\- Не хотелось бы навязываться, - сказал Виктор.

\- Он забирал Беку из аэропорта в Рождество, помнишь? – Юра уже печатал что-то в телефоне. – Он не часто ездит в Инвернесс, но я знаю, что он может.

\- Ну, если он согласится, передай ему от меня спасибо, - сказал Виктор, и они свернули на шоссе, ведущее обратно в Торвилль Коув.

Как они и договаривались, он высадил Пхичита с Кристофом у набережной, а Юру у маяка. Затем он развернулся и вернулся в коттедж, сказав Маккачину оставаться в машине, пока сам пошел в дом за сумками.

Он готовился к этому. Он разобрался со всеми делами по дому, выкинул остатки еды и мусор. Сейчас он прошел по всем комнатам, проверяя, все ли в порядке, а затем взял свои чемоданы, закинул на плечо рюкзак и вышел через парадную дверь.

Заднюю дверь он запер этим утром. Теперь он запер и парадную и кинул ключ в один из горшков рядом с ближайшим окном, как ему сказала сделать хозяйка дома. Его чемоданы издавали шуршащий звук, пока он вез их по дорожке, через ворота и к машине.

До больницы он доехал в тишине. Виктор выключил радио, как только довез Юру, и тишина заполнила опустевший кабриолет. Он закрыл крышу и поднял окна, и Маккачин ткнулся носом в стекло, затуманивая его своим ровным дыханием.

Они припарковались на стоянке, и Виктор, забрав чемоданы и Маккачина, направился в больницу.

В это время ночи коридор был относительно тих и темен, большинство работников ушли по домам, за исключением тех, у кого была ночная смена. Дежурящий медбрат кинул на него странный взгляд, когда Виктор приблизился к нему.

\- У вас же не служебная собака, да? – спросил он.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Я могу объяснить, - сказал он.

\- Нет, - произнес медбрат. – Мы не можем пустить в палату с собакой. Или с таким количеством багажа.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Это я тоже могу объяснить, - сказал он и подошел к столу с мольбой на лице. – Сегодня моя последняя ночь в Торвилле. В той палате спит любовь моей жизни, прикованный к постели, и я хочу провести ночь рядом с ним.

Медбрат вскинул бровь. Виктор продолжил, добавляя в голос легкую нотку истерики.

\- Он любит этого пса больше всего на свете, понимаете? Уж определенно больше меня, это точно. И мы в последнее время не были рядом, так что он не видел пса несколько месяцев. А поскольку сегодня наша последняя ночь в городе, мне кажется, будет честно пустить его попрощаться.

Медбрат вскинул вторую бровь.

\- А что с багажом? – спросил он.

\- Завтра утром я сразу же еду в аэропорт, - сказал Виктор. – Не вижу смысла возвращаться в свой съемный дом, если могу провести ночь с любимым.

На лице медбрата проступила относительная мука, словно он изо всех сил пытался взвесить плюсы и минусы и решить, пускать Виктора в палату или нет.

\- Вы же не придумали все это, нет?

\- Неа, - отозвался Виктор.

\- История похвальная, но… черт, - мужчина покачал головой. – Что вы сделаете, если я вам откажу?

\- Надеюсь, не откажете, - отозвался Виктор. – Прошу. Это наша последняя ночь, клянусь.

Медбрат вздохнул.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, и Виктор практически проскочил оставшийся путь до палаты Юри.

Юри спал, когда Виктор вошел – лунный свет, проникающий в окно, мерцал на его лице серебром. Он был прекрасен, как и всегда, и Виктор со вздохом поставил чемоданы на пол и сел рядом с его постелью. Маккачин уперся передними лапами в кровать, тоже с любопытством глядя на Юри.

\- У него сломаны ступни и ребра, Макка, так что веди себя хорошо, - сказал Виктор.

Неожиданно Юри двинулся. У Виктора подскочило сердце, когда он увидел, как тот приоткрыл глаз и поглядел на него. Он коротко улыбнулся, пусть даже Юри не отреагировал на это.

\- Я к тебе кое-кого привел, - сказал он. Маккачин залаял, и губы Юри наконец расплылись в улыбке. Он протянул руку и погладил Маккачина по голове, скользя пальцами между его коричневых кудряшек.

Виктор опустился обратно в кресло, наблюдая за их воссоединением. Все внимание Юри занимал исключительно Маккачин, и в ответ на это на сердце Виктора потеплело. С каждым днем Юри выглядел все менее больным, хотя Виктор понимал, что Юри еще долго до выписки из больницы. Он тихонько вздохнул, и это привлекло внимание шелки.

 «Что ты здесь делаешь?» - жесты были чуть неуклюжими, чуть замедленными – должно быть, из-за морфина.

\- Я хотел провести последнюю ночь в Торвилль Коув с тобой, - сказал Виктор.

 «Ты уезжаешь?»

Виктор кивнул. Юри моргнул и ничего больше не показал, словно пытаясь понять. Уголки его губ заметно опустились, и Виктор невольно ощутил, как ускоряется из-за этого сердцебиение.

\- Юри, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - сказал он. Юри поднял палец, останавливая его, и Виктор кивнул, глядя, как Юри сдвигается, чтобы дать Маккачину забраться на кровать. Шелки чуть поморщился, когда пудель врезался в его грудь, так что вместо этого тот улегся ему на колени. Нажав пару кнопок на кровати, Юри приподнял ее так, что теперь полусидел, и кивнул Виктору, чтобы он продолжал.

Виктор вздохнул.

\- Я хотел извиниться за то, что украл твою шкуру, - сказал он. – Я не помню, как это сделал, но это не важно. Я был в ужасе от того, что потеряю тебя, но это тоже не важно. Я причинил тебе боль. И я сожалею об этом.

Юри ничего не сказал, только безучастно продолжил поглаживать Маккачина. Виктор закусил губу и продолжил.

\- Я уезжаю из Торвилля, потому что думал, что ты не вернешься. Я не мог жить, зная, что останусь в памяти города как тот, из-за кого ты ушел. Не мог смотреть всем в глаза и думать о том, как предал их доброту, причинив тебе боль.

Юри выдохнул и кивнул, все еще ничего не говоря. Но его руки замерли на шерсти Маккачина, и пудель, заснувший от поглаживаний Юри, всхрапнул и махнул хвостом.

Виктор смотрел на игру света и тени на лице Юри, и у него привычно перехватило дыхание, когда он скользнул по линиям и изгибам красивого лица шелки. Он вновь запоминал лицо Юри, заново улавливая блеск в его глазах и незаметное мягкое сияние губ. Они такие же мягкие, как он помнит? Или они огрубели за проведенные в море месяцы?

Он ощутил руку у себя на груди и осознал, что склонился, сам того не осознавая. Кашлянув, он выпрямился, ощущая, как горит лицо.

\- Прости, - сказал он, потирая шею. – Меня слегка унесло.

Юри слабо ухмыльнулся. Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

\- Эм. Так. У нас… - он прервался, чтобы достать телефон. Время приближалось к часу. – Девять часов до моего отлета в Санкт-Петербург. Я просто хотел попрощаться и извиниться, и я _планировал_ ждать, пока ты проснешься, но раз уж я сказал большую часть того, что хотел, я думаю… что ж. Если ты меня ненавидишь и хочешь, чтобы я ушел – просто скажи. И я уйду. Конечно, я все равно собирался уйти утром, но…

 «Бессвязно говоришь», - показал Юри.

\- Могу заткнуться, - предложил Виктор.

 «Все в порядке, - Юри улыбнулся. – Мне нравится слушать твой голос».

Виктор засмеялся, ощущая, как дыхание сбивается от одного взгляда на губы Юри.

\- Я скучал, - признал он. – Я знаю, что заслужил это, это твое исчезновение в море на месяцы, но я все равно скучал по тебе.

«Я скучал по дому», - показал Юри. Виктор выдохнул.

\- Что ты там делал? Где был?

Юри покачал головой.

«Долгая история», - показал он.

\- У нас есть девять часов.

 «Я устал».

\- Тогда да, - сдался Виктор. Его улыбка стала горестно-радостной, такой же, как и тоскливое выражение на лице Юри. – Хочешь поспать?

Юри зевнул и кивнул, чуть ежась от неожиданного сквозняка из окна. Взгляд Виктора упал на шкуру в его ногах, а затем он поднял ее и передал в руки Юри.

\- Укрыть тебя? – спросил он. Юри кивнул, и Виктор накинул шкуру на его плечи. Она светилась в лунном свете – переливчато, волшебно. Юри зарылся в нее сильнее, его глаза сверкнули, когда он взглянул на Виктора, и тот ощутил, как сильнее забилось сердце, когда шелки высвободил руку из-под шкуры, протягивая открытую, приглашающую ладонь.

Он взял Юри за руку, ощущая, как пальцы чуть сжались. Может, это было прощение, может, вызванное лекарствами дружелюбие. Но все эмоции Юри были написаны на его лице; среди них была печаль, было сожаление. Но был среди них и тот ошеломляюще знакомый мягкий взгляд, которым он смотрел на Виктора раньше – тот, который, как считал Виктор, говорил «Я люблю тебя» лучше, чем все слова мира вместе взятые.

 « _Будь со мной_ », - вывел Юри пальцем на тыльной стороне ладони Виктора.

\- Всегда, - ответил тот и уложил голову на поручень кровати, смотря на закрытые глаза засыпающего Юри.

* * *

_Фрагмент обложки первого мини-альбома Лео де ла Иглесиа, «Инфракрасный»:_

**“Моей потерянной любви”**  
_на основе традиционной народной песни_

Моей любви, потерянной в волнах  
Клянусь, я с каждым днем люблю сильней  
И с каждым днем, прошедшим без тебя  
Молю на берег наш вернуться поскорей

Любовь моя носил злато кольцо  
Сверкающее в черных волосах  
И темные глаза были таинственней  
Пещер бездонных в глубине морей

Мы танцевали день, любили мы всю ночь  
Под ликом звезд, у глади у морской  
Но лето кончилось, любимый мой  
Вернулся и покинул так меня

Но по сей день, я знаю, милый мой  
Отыщет путь назад к моему сердцу  
Он будет рядом со златым кольцом  
И лишь затем, едины, мы уйдем

Моей любви, потерянной в волнах  
Клянусь, я с каждым днем люблю сильней  
И с каждым днем, прошедшим без тебя  
Молю на берег наш вернуться поскорей

* * *

Виктора разбудила вибрация телефона в кармане. Достав его, он осознал, что ему звонит Николай.

Юри все еще спал на своей кровати, его грудь мягко вздымалась и опускалась. Когда-то среди ночи голова Виктора соскользнула с поручня и оказалась на самой кровати рядом с ногами Юри, в сантиметрах от дремлющего пуделя. Маккачин приоткрыл глаза, когда Виктор принял звонок, поднося телефон к уху.

\- Да? – спросил он.

\- Уже половина десятого, - произнес Николай. – Я заберу тебя в Инвернесс через пятнадцать минут.

Виктор поднял брови.

\- Мы поедем так рано? – спросил он.

\- Во сколько у тебя самолет? – спросил Николай хрипло.

\- В пятнадцать минут второго, - ответил Виктор.

\- Тогда приеду за тобой через полчаса, - поправился Николай. – Ты в больнице?

\- Ага, - отозвался Виктор. – Спасибо за это, кстати.

\- Не за что. Увидимся через полчаса, - Николай повесил трубку. Виктор вздохнул, убирая телефон, и снова поглядел на Юри. Он все еще держал Юри за руку; от ощущения кожи на коже по позвоночнику бежали мурашки.

Тихо и мягко он высвободил руку из хватки Юри. Тот чуть двинулся во сне, но, судя по всему, не проснулся. Виктор склонился над поручнем кровати, наблюдая за тем, как от солнечного света на его скулах выступает теплый румянец.

Сейчас сильнее, чем прежде, он хотел бросить все и пропустить самолет. В конце концов, он в жизни совершал вещи и глупее, и, кажется, Юри простил его за то, что он сделал. Но часть него все еще была уверена, что мягкость Юри к нему была надиктована лекарствами, что это было лишь затишье перед бурей. Как только действие морфина пропадет, никто не знает, как поведет себя Юри. Он может вовсе не захотеть, чтобы Виктор остался.

Нет, это его шанс распрощаться с Торвилль Коув на счастливой ноте. Солнечный свет выхватывал пылинки, танцующие по комнате, и они сверкали, отчего лицо Юри сияло той внеземной красотой, которую Виктор так прекрасно помнил. Он был как Спящая Красавица, ожидающая поцелуй истинной любви – но в этот раз Виктор знал, что не может быть принцем.

\- Ты ужасно не вовремя. Я уже почти начал пытаться забыть тебя, и тут ты возвращаешься в мою жизнь, - пробормотал он тоскливо, одной рукой касаясь пряди волос Юри, убирая ее с его лица. В ответ на это губы у того изогнулись, и Виктор усмехнулся. – Хватит притворяться спящим, Юри, никого ты не проведешь.

Юри приоткрыл глаза и вскинул бровь. Виктор улыбнулся так широко, что заболели щеки, и чуть задержал ладонь на лице Юри. Тот повернул голову, коротко прижимаясь губами к запястью, и по спине Виктора побежали мурашки.

\- Любовь к тебе меня в могилу сведет, - заметил он, и Юри улыбнулся шире.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали, и Виктор убрал руку, когда она открылась и появился Николай Плисецкий. Виктор моментально подскочил на ноги, и сердце Виктора дрогнуло от того, как быстро исчезла улыбка Юри.  Николай коротко взглянул на них, а затем подошел к багажу Виктора и взял один из чемоданов.

\- Пошли, - сказал он мрачно. – До Инвернесса путь не близкий.

Виктор сглотнул, оборачиваясь к Юри, чьи глаза сверкнули какой-то незнакомой мольбой. Шелки коротко провел ладонью по шерсти Маккачина, а затем пудель соскочил с кровати и последовал за Николаем к двери. Глаза Юри наполнились слезами.

От взгляда на них сердце Виктора заболело, но он взял себя в руки.

\- Прости, Юри, мне нужно успеть на самолет, - сказал он.

 «Когда ты вернешься?» - спросил Юри.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, - признался он.

Слеза скатилась по щеке Юри. Сердце Виктора в который уже раз разлетелось на осколки.

\- Прости, - повторил он и добавил: - Я люблю тебя.

Юри быстро сморгнул - его слезы посверкивали, как драгоценные камушки. При виде этого осколки сердца Виктора впились в его грудь, и он склонился и прижался губами ко лбу шелки.

\- Береги себя, - сказал он и приобнял Юри, а затем отошел, схватил чемоданы и направился к выходу из палаты. Он услышал за собой громкий всхлип, но не обернулся, переступая порог. Он не был уверен, что его сердце выдержит, если он все же обернется.

Виктор оставил ключи от машины в приемной, сказав отдать их Кристофу Джакометти (которого он описал во всей его красе). Оттуда он в тишине добрался до машины Николая. Едва все вещи оказались в багажнике, а Маккачин на заднем сиденье, Виктор залез на место пассажира и захлопнул дверь со странным ощущением окончательности. Николай выехал с парковки, и Виктор смотрел на больницу, исчезающую в зеркале заднего вида.

На Маркет-стрит этим утром было относительно много народа – туристы прибывали в город на Пасху. В воздухе уже пахло весной, пусть вода и была до сих пор по-зимнему холодной. Они заехали слишком далеко, чтобы Виктор различал знакомые места, но он заметил Гуанг-Хонга, едущего на велосипеде в книжный, и помахал ему рукой.

Вскоре они выехали на развязку, к знаку, приветствующему людей на въезде в Торвилль Коув. Виктор смотрел на то, как он мелькает мимо, а затем смотрел на него и на город, уменьшающийся в окне заднего вида, пока они не превратились в далекие размытые пятнышки на длинной шотландской дороге.


	11. recovery [исцеление]

**колыбельная шотландскому тюленю**

луна над водою  
притянет прилив  
и ты, моя кроха  
поймешь как летать  
с каждой новой волною  
мы вливаемся в море  
пока между нами  
не станет преград

* * *

Если Юри и был уверен в чем-то в этом мире, то время сейчас в этот список не входило. Оно накатывало и утекало от него, как прилив, постоянно выскальзывало из пальцев, когда он пытался за него ухватиться. Он бросил попытки отсчитывать его по циклам собственного сна - из-за морфина он спал куда больше обычного.

В один день медсестры сменили морфин на викодин, или по крайней мере сказали так. После этого все слегка прояснилось, но едва-едва. Боль в ступнях и ребрах отдавалась тупой пульсацией где-то на краю сознания, и ее было легко игнорировать, если сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. Но проблема была в том, что он не мог долго фокусировать внимание на чем-то одном - один раз он пытался читать «Вестник», и один и тот же заголовок прочитал раз десять, так и не уловив, о чем же шла речь. Что-то о коровах МакДугласа, вломившихся в булочную, или о «Магазине Неколя», запускающем новую службу доставки. Он не особо понимал, что к чему относится; может, коровы вломились в «Магазин Неколя». Не в первый раз, в самом-то деле.

Лица навещавших его людей были знакомы, но каждый раз у него занимало пару минут вспомнить, кто именно с ним говорит. И почти всегда он улыбался; люди постоянно разговаривали с ним или между собой, так что вряд ли они ожидали ответа. И все равно руки у него обычно были словно свинец, так что он редко хоть как-то отзывался.

Даже до морфина и викодина он никогда не был особо уверен в реальности.  Зачастую его разум витал где-то в облаках, прокручивая наихудшие события того, что происходило в его жизни. Пожалуй, когда-то это было способом самозащиты, но теперь это, скорее, мешало ему, чем помогало. И он правда не понимал, как он, несмотря даже на такой свой блок, вызывал у своего любимого автора желание посмотреть на него второй раз, не то что уж влюбиться. Отчасти он до сих пор был уверен, что все это очень длинный, очень красочный сон.

А теперь Виктор Никифоров больше не появляется в этих снах, и Юри все больше обеспокоен. Его руку все еще чуточку покалывает от одного из недавних снов, когда Виктор ворвался в палату с Маккачином и провел ночь у его постели. Он не помнил, что ему говорили или что говорил он (если вообще говорил хоть что-то), но среди этого явно должно было быть объяснение тому, почему Виктор больше не появляется? Они поссорились из-за шкуры или из-за чего-то еще? Он наконец прогнал мужчину?

Юри помассировал виски. Попытался глубоко вздохнуть, как учила медсестра, но за все старания получил только резкую боль в легких. Он поглядел на Юко Нишигори (кажется?), сидящую у его постели с открытой книгой в руках. Он не знал, как она вообще тут оказалась. Может, он снова спит.

 «Что мы делаем?» - спросил Юри. Юко замолчала, увидев его жесты, хмурясь, словно пытаясь вспомнить, что они означают.

\- Я читаю тебе, - сказала она.

 «Когда ты пришла?» - поинтересовался он.

\- Я тут уже несколько часов, - заметила Юко. В ее голосе было терпение и понимание. Такое уже происходило? Юри спросил ее об этом, и она рассмеялась. – Ага. Это, наверное, викодин, так что не беспокойся.

Мир вокруг чуть кружился, и Юри тяжело откинулся на подушки, прижимая руки ко лбу, чтобы остановить кружение хотя бы ненадолго.

\- Юри? – услышал он оклик Юко. – Оставить тебя одного?

Юри покачал головой. Исступленно он подумал о Викторе – об одеколоне Виктора, улыбке Виктора, тепле руки Виктора в его руке. «Виктор», - показал он. Он не открывал глаз, но продолжал повторять жестовое имя, придуманное им во время их третьего совместного похода в потаенную бухточку. Улыбка-сердце. Где улыбка-сердце?

Юко прикусила губу и поерзала на кресле – ее лицо застыло, словно он поймал ее на месте преступления.

\- Юри, что ты помнишь о прошлой неделе? – спросила она.

Юри нахмурился.

«Я помню Виктора, - показал он, массируя виски в надежде, что всплывут еще воспоминания. – Я помню, что держал его за руку. Он уснул, уложив голову мне на колени», - Виктор был теплым, улыбался, но выглядел так, словно не спал и не мылся несколько дней. Под его глазами были тени, на щеках и подбородке – едва заметная щетина. Он смотрел на Юри, широко раскрыв глаза, словно не был уверен, что Юри полностью с ним. Может, так ощущают себя призраки, когда люди на них смотрят. Юри было знакомо это чувство.

Юко кивнула, опуская взгляд на книгу и пролистывая страницы.

\- Точно, - сказала она и глубоко вздохнула. Юри было смутно интересно, почему.

Но ему не пришлось долго гадать. Юко сжала зубы, словно подготавливая себя к чему-то. Внутри Юри все сжалось от неприятного предчувствия.

\- Виктор уехал, - произнесла Юко, и неожиданно Юри ощутил себя так, словно ему вспороли живот.

 «Ушел?» - переспросил он, просто чтобы убедиться. Его дыхание участилось; сердце грохотало в груди. Комната кружилась снова, а может, она никогда и не переставала с того момента, как он осознал, что находится вокруг. Виктор ушел? Но почему? И когда?

Юко вздохнула, и Юри понял, что, должно быть, спросил у нее что-то, сам того не заметив.

\- Он уехал на прошлой неделе, Юри, - сказала она.

Юри ощутил, как немеют пальцы. Виктор ушел. Его руки бессильно лежали на коленях, и он тяжело откинулся на постель, пялясь в ужасную штукатурку на потолке своей больничной палаты. Когда свет успел стать таким ярким? Когда сердце в груди стало отзываться такой болью?  Виктор ушел. Уехал на прошлой неделе, а Юри даже не смог попрощаться.

\- Тебе нужно больше викодина? – спросила Юко, и он слышал ее голос, словно находился под водой. Под водой. Его шкура укрывала его. Ему нужно было в море. Но он не мог плавать, пока было больно дышать и шевелить ногами.

Он смутно ощутил, что кивает. Что такое викодин, еще раз?

Пришедшая медсестра напомнила ему это новой дозой.

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/09vL57U.png] 

**Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
прилетел в #санктпетербург!

[https://i.imgur.com/RANQ5fc.png] 

**Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше

[https://i.imgur.com/ExCYkU9.png] 

**Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
#vkusno

[https://i.imgur.com/9Q3ZCNt.png] 

**Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
расслабляюсь

* * *

Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох. Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох. На выдохе – легкое болезненное покалывание в ребрах. Медсестра наблюдает за ним.

Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох.

Двери открылись, и вошла Минако, скользнувшая в кресло у его постели. Медсестра разрешила ему прекратить. Царапанье карандаша по бумаге его медкарты казалось слишком громким.

\- Как ты, Юри? – спросила Минако, когда медсестра вышла. Вдох. Выдох. Юри осторожно прижал палец к ребрам. Вдох. Выдох.

 «Могло быть и хуже», - ответил он, прислушиваясь к писку прибора, следящего за его сердцебиением. Сколько ударов прошло с момента ухода Виктора?

\- Врачи говорят, что ты идешь на поправку, - произнесла она. - Если все так и продолжится, то тебя могу выписать к началу мая.

 «Это хорошо», - Юри провел ладонью по тюленьей шкуре, обернутой вокруг его плеч, как плед. Медсестры не спрашивали о ней. Никто не спрашивал. Разве только Пхичит пару раз кидал на него странные взгляды, словно заново пытаясь узнать. Юри не знал, что чувствовать на этот счет. Комната снова накренилась, и он закрыл глаза.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Юри? - спросил голос Минако из темноты. Юри покачал головой. Это просто легкая дезориентация, ничего такого. Он открыл глаза - комната мягко пульсировала.

Лицо Минако то появлялось перед глазами, то исчезало, и в ее глазах была очевидна тревога. Какое-то время Юри слушал стук своего сердца через пикающие приборы, а затем спросил: «Разве в баре сейчас не толпа?»

У Минако ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять жесты, и она нахмурилась.

\- Не... толпа? Ну, сейчас полдень, Юри.

Юри нахмурился. А затем вспомнил, что среди дня в баре обычно не бывает людно.

Минако погладила его по голове.

\- Все в порядке. Лекарства вряд ли улучшают сейчас твое состояние.

Юри сморщил нос. Время все равно было расплывчатым. Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох. Может, только это и значит что-то теперь, когда Виктор ушел. Вдох…

\- Как ощущаешь себя после переливания? – вновь прорезал тишину голос Минако. Юри выдохнул и поглядел на нее, не совсем уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

 «Извини?» - переспросил он.

\- Переливание, - повторила она. – Ты потерял много крови во время нападения, поэтому тебе сделали переливание крови, - пауза. – Человеческой крови, - она изучала его лицо, словно ожидая увидеть какую-то реакцию.

Возможно, кто-то ему уже говорил об этом, но он не мог вспомнить. Может, это был Виктор, или Мари, или медсестра… или все они…

«И что?» – спросил он.

\- Как ты думаешь, это повлияет на твою способность оборачиваться? – спросила Минако.

Юри вплел пальцы в шерсть своей шкуры и пожал плечами.

«Увидим, когда мне можно будет плавать», - отозвался он.

Минако вздохнула.

\- Так тебя это вообще не волнует?

Юри снова пожал плечами. «А смысл?» - спросил он, машинально скользя пальцами по шерсти тюленьей шкуры. Может, дело было в викодине, но сейчас он правда не мог заставить себя беспокоиться о последствиях переливания крови. Зачем ему беспокоиться о чем-то, что он даже не сможет проверить до мая?

\- Ну, ты задумывался о том, что будешь делать, если не сможешь? – поинтересовалась Минако. Юри моргнул. Какой странный вопрос. И все же кто он, если не шелки? Ни человек, ни тюлень, вечно мечущийся между двумя сущностями. Вечно меняющийся, вечно в двух состояниях. Как прилив.

Кем он будет, если не сможет оборачиваться? Очередным писателем, каких пруд пруди в англоязычном мире, пытающимся опубликовать книгу и не знающим, что делать со своей жизнью. Виктор пытался изменить это, пытался заставить его поверить в себя и в свои истории. Но где теперь Виктор? Ушел. Предатель. Он взял шкуру, но потом вернул ее, а теперь ушел, даже не извинившись и не объяснив ничего, словно это Юри причинил ему боль…

Вдох. Свет в комнате был слишком ярким, а движения Минако – тягучее патоки. Ее губы шевелились, но все звуки почему-то искажались. Она позвала его по имени? Он слышал только грохот собственного сердца и соответственный писк мониторов. Показатели зашкаливают? Он не мог понять.

\- Юри! – Минако трясла его. Юри выдохнул и на мгновение мир раскололся. Минако погладила его руку, и прикосновение чуть успокоило хаос, кружащийся в его голове. – Ты в порядке?

Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох.

Юри кивнул. Он не хотел думать об этом сейчас, пока все еще больно дышать. Лицо Минако было полно извинения. Юри принял его. Вдох. Теперь она выпрямилась в своем кресле, повернувшись к двери. Выдох.

Он не заметил, что кто-то стучал в дверь. Как он это упустил? Теперь она широко открылась и вошел Пхичит, раскрасневшийся от холода и стягивающий со своей шеи шарф. Минако смотрела на него с легкой опаской. Может, она обеспокоена, не услышал ли Пхичит их разговор об обращении?

\- Как думаешь, сможешь танцевать, когда тебя выпишут? – спросила она голосом чуть громче, чем необходимо. – Шесть недель лежания в постели без дела, скорее всего, скажутся на тебе!

 «Не с той едой, которую они тут подают», - заметил Юри вяло. Минако рассмеялась.

\- И все же моя студия всегда открыта для тебя, если не сможешь плавать, - мягко сказала она. Юри вспомнил множество своих походов туда и бесконечные свои проблемы с пируэтами, и то, как она всегда наблюдала за ним и поправляла его. Ее студия была одним из наземных убежищ, появившихся у него за все двадцать три – теперь уже двадцать четыре – года жизни в Торвилль Коув. И все же, в отличие от многих других убежищ, это он Виктору пока не показал. И, может, никогда уже не покажет.

«Спасибо», - показал он ей.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь помочь нам с Челестино вести занятия для танцев на пляже? – добавила она, а ее глаза засверкали. – Мог бы помочь с ночью танго.

 «Я подумаю над этим, - ответил Юри. Минако поднялась. – Ты уходишь?» – спросил он.

\- Вам двоим стоит поболтать наедине, - пояснила она, пожимая плечами. – Да и у меня много работы. Скоро навещу тебя снова!

Юри помахал ей на выходе. Как только дверь закрылась за ней с тихим щелчком, Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

\- Минако делает одновременно столько всего, что удивительно, как она справляется, - заметил он. Юри чуть усмехнулся, но тут же поморщился, когда ребра пронзило болью.

На его просьбу Пхичит достал бумагу с ручкой, и он написал: « _Возглавляет кафедру искусств колледжа, танцевальную школу и бар_ , - Юри сжал губы. – _Не знаю, как она управляется_ ».

\- Не удивительно, что она практически действующий алкоголик, - отозвался Пхичит, и Юри подавил фырканье. – Эй, я бы тоже столько пил, если бы пришлось за стольким следить!

Юри усмехнулся. Главная разница между Пхичитом и Минако была в том, что Пхичит никогда не стал бы пить в одиночестве. Он уже хотел было сказать это, но тут глаза Пхичита мгновенно вспыхнули, словно он вспомнил о чем-то еще.

\- О, говоря об искусстве, ты будешь выступать на фестивале в этом году?

Непонятная боль прорезала живот на этих словах. Он передернулся.

Пхичит замычал.

\- Ну, тема этого года – любовь, так что у тебя уже много готовых работ.

 «Я об этом подумаю», -  показал Юри жестами и крепче завернулся в тюленью шкуру. Любовь. Какое странное слово. Почему в их языке существует лишь одно слово, описывающее мириад эмоций, составляющих любовь? Это как с «шелки». Одно слово на множество разных видов.

Взгляд Пхичита словно застыл на шкуре. Юри вскинул бровь, немо призывая говорить. Пхичит прикусил губу и покраснел сильнее, когда встретился с Юри глазами.

\- Прости, - произнес он. – Я не знал, что ты Кацудон.

Юри выдохнул. «Ты знаешь?» - спросил он.

Пхичит поник.

\- Ну, теперь точно знаю, - отозвался он. – Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

Юри приподнял и вторую бровь. Но Пхичит все понял и достал телефон.

\- Я могу удалить те видео, если хочешь, - сказал он, но Юри покачал головой. Кацудон был одновременно им и не им. Кацудон – тюлень; Юри – человек, и переплетение двух сущностей он держит в секрете. Никто, кто не должен узнать, никогда и не узнает.

 « _В следующий раз покажи мне видео перед тем, как запостить_ », - написал он. Пхичит засмеялся.

\- Чтобы ты убедился, что я снял тебя с лучшего ракурса? Обязательно, - он пролистал галерею, словно собираясь найти еще какое-нибудь видео, чтобы его изучить, и Юри не сдержал улыбки.

 « _Прости, что сомневался в тебе_ », - написал он, и Пхичит слабо рассмеялся.

\- Все в порядке. В плане, у тебя точно были свои причины. Из-за этого ты кажешься таинственней, чем есть на самом деле. Мы в чате строили дикие теории, почему ты иногда пропадал на дни или недели, ну, знаешь, всякое вроде «может, он работает на МИ5» или «может, он на самом деле актер японских дорам, а мы этого не знаем, потому что у него есть сценический псевдоним, и британский Гугл не может ничего найти». Должен признать, правда, что «он оборачивается тюленем» - объяснение покруче всего того, что мы могли придумать.

Юри прикусил губу.

« _Обязательно скажи им, что я работаю на МИ5_ », - предложил он, и Пхичит фыркнул.

\- Ну точно, потому что тот, кто работает на МИ5, определенно об этом расскажет, - произнес он, и Юри пожал плечами.

Он откинулся обратно на подушки, кидая взгляд на камелии на прикроватном столике. Кто-то менял воду, но на краях некоторых лепестков уже был заметен коричневый – напоминание о неотвратимости увядания. Он нахмурился и кашлянул, морщась от вспышки боли в груди.

\- Юри! Ты в порядке? – спросил Пхичит. Юри кивнул.

 «Ты знаешь, кто их принес?» - спросил он, указывая на цветы.

Пхичит рассмеялся.

\- Виктор их принес, глупенький. Ты же был тут, а?

Юри нахмурился.

«Но он ушел, - Пхичит медленно кивнул. Юри не мог понять, был ли это викодин, или Пхичит просто не сразу понял жесты. – Когда он их принес?»

\- На второй день твоего пребывания здесь, кажется, - сказал Пхичит. – Или на третий. Может, на третий. Я тоже был здесь, и он спросил, можно ли нам вызвать медсестру, чтобы попросить ее принести вазу.

Юри нахмурился.

«Смутно», - показал он. Он не конкретизировал, но Пхичит, кажется, понял.

\- Ага, - сказал он. – Бьюсь об заклад. Ты тогда был на морфине. Викодин, кстати, получше?

Юри наморщил нос. Он не знал, как бы объяснить, что пусть он больше не летает вне своего тела, но все равно ощущает себя полупьяным и смотрит на мир словно из-под воды. Но Пхичит все равно рассмеялся от его выражения лица и достал телефон, чтобы пролистать Инстаграм.

Неожиданно его лицо смягчилось, в нем проявилась странная печаль. Юри хотел узнать, что случилось, поэтому он протянул руку и постучал по ладони Пхичита.

\- Да? – отозвался тот, улыбаясь ему. Комната слегка накренилась, но все, что сейчас осознавал Юри – что у Пхичита теплая рука. Он указал на телефон, который таиландец сжимал в другой руке, и тот показал ему экран. Он был слишком ярким; Юри пришлось сморгнуть и прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть, что Пхичит ему показывал.

\- Ой, прости, давай я тебе опишу, - сказал Пхичит. – Это Инста Виктора; он только запостил сэлфи, на котором он расслабляется в Санкт-Петербурге.

Юри опустился обратно на кровать. Почему-то это казалось концом, пусть даже в эфемерной бездне Интернета. То, что будоражило одновременно на минуту и на вечность. За четыре месяца он пересек два океана, но так мало знал о мире за дверью своей больничной палаты.

Виктор одновременно здесь и в Санкт-Петербурге – странное слабое отрицание сейчас полностью разбилось под подтверждением, что да, он не здесь. Он наконец ушел, и он так далеко от Юри, как никогда еще не был. И единственное, что служило мостом – цветы у постели Юри.

Комната пульсировала. Голова кружилась. Вдох. Не дышать. Не дышать. Выдох.

\- Хочешь, почитаю, что другие постят, Юри? Могу пройтись по тегам со щенятами! Или с Кацудоном. Уверен, про тебя там много хорошего говорят, - вытянул его из своих мыслей голос Пхичита, возвращая в ту версию настоящего, которую ему позволял видеть викодин. Юри улыбнулся и кивнул, жестом прося очки и улыбаясь шире, когда Пхичит вложил их в его руки.

Когда он надел их, мир стал немного слишком четким, словно он смотрел фильм с сорока восьмью кадрами в секунду. Но он все равно улыбался, повернув голову, чтобы видеть, как Пхичит запускает то постыдное видео с Кацудоном, которого выманивают на берег свиными отбивными, и смеялся, пока ребра не заболели, и ему пришлось повысить дозу викодина, чтобы продолжать.

\- Юри, - неожиданно произнес Пхичит, открывая очередное видео с Кацудоном, где тот забирался в лодку. – Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Юри прижал руку к боку, приподнимая бровь. Глаза Пхичита _танцевали_ от восторга.

\- Ты можешь завести Инсту Кацудона! Уверен, все будут в восторге, - Юри фыркнул в ответ. Словно ему сейчас надо было привлечь еще больше внимания к Кацудону, учитывая, что никто не знает, сможет ли он снова обернуться.

 «Я подумаю над этим», - предложил он, и Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

\- А то! В плане, все равно тебе уже пора завести Инстаграм, так что… - он пожал плечами и подмигнул, и, по требованию Юри, пошел искать видео со щенятами.

* * *

**Эпидемия вируса чумы у тюленей обыкновенных Восточной Шотландии, 2002**

_Мин Со Парк и Николас Эр. Хэллоран, кафедра морских исследований Колледжа им. Торвилля, Университет нагорий и островов, Шотландия_

В 2002 году вспышка вируса чумы тюленей ( _Phocine Distemper Virus,_ _PDV_ ) значительно повлияла на популяцию тюленей обыкновенных ( _Phoca_ _vitulina_ ) в водах Северо-западной Европы. Конкретно в Торвилль Коув возросла смертность тюленей в периоды линьки и щенения. Выделив вирус из образца тканей одного из умерших тюленей, мы сравнили его гемагглютинин, фосфопротеин, гибридный и матриксный белки генных последовательностей с соответствующими образцами из других точек массового заражения Северо-западной Европы, а также с образцами 1988-го года из Хоккайдо, Япония. Мы обнаружили, что, в отличие от вируса из других частей Европы, вирус, обнаруженный в Северо-Западной ее части, имеет значительное сходство с японским штаммом 1988-го года. Из этого следует предположение, что эпидемия чумы в Западной Европе развивалась независимо от эпидемии в Северо-Западной, и что среди европейской популяции тюленей обыкновенных существует несколько видов PDV. Поскольку Япония и Шотландия географически изолированы друг от друга, а тюлени обыкновенные не относятся к мигрирующим видам, для того, чтобы определить, как японский вирус смог добраться до Европы, необходимы дальнейшие исследования. (Читать далее…)

* * *

Когда врачи снова сменили дозу викодина, Юри попросил принести ему свою последнюю тетрадь, потому что у него появилась энергия писать, и мысли снова стали застревать в голове. Но когда Мари пришла в следующий раз, она притащила целую коробку тетрадей. Она поставила ее на прикроватный столик, игнорируя возмущение, и положила парочку ему на колени.

 «Я хотел только самую последнюю», - пожаловался Юри, и Мари показала ему средний палец.

\- Я не собираюсь перерывать твои тетради в поисках последней, - возразила она. «И не поспоришь», - подумал Юри и принялся рыться среди них самостоятельно, передергиваясь при виде некоторых старых работ.

А затем он заметил среди тетрадей знакомый промокший блокнот, исписанный паучьим почерком Виктора. Должно быть, один из тех, что он использовал в бухте прошлым маем. Может, Виктор случайно оставил его в коробках Юри, пока собирал вещи. Он отложил его в сторону.

 «Виктор оставил свой блокнот», - пояснил он Мари, когда она вопросительно подняла бровь. Она кивнула, скрещивая руки.

\- Будешь читать? – спросила она. Юри пожал плечами.

 «Напишу ему об этом», - показал он, жестом прося передать ему следующие тетради. В ответ Мари придвинула коробку ближе к нему, а он сделал вид, что не может дотянуться, от чего она закатила глаза, но все равно передала следующие тетради.

\- Дождаться не могу, когда ты уже вылечишься, - заметила она, когда Юри принялся листать новые тетради, пытаясь отыскать ту, в которой работал последней. – Когда вернешься, начнется туристический сезон, знаешь ли.

Юри наморщил нос, и Мари рассмеялась.

\- Вот так случается, когда твои родители открывают отель в Шотландии, - заметила она, но что-то в ее словах оставалось невысказанным, словно она раздумывала над одной из причин его долгого отсутствия, просто не спрашивала о ней. Но он все равно не смог бы ответить, даже если бы она спросила. Причины его долгого отсутствия в Торвилль Коув – не та история, которую он мог рассказать жестами, даже кому-то вроде Мари.

 «Они и твои родители тоже», - ответил он, как и всегда. Она усмехнулась и слегка похлопала его по плечу, и короткий момент печальной радости забылся, будто солнечный луч прорезал облака.

Через какое-то время копаний он наконец отыскал тетрадь с самым большим количеством пустых страниц и откинулся на подушки, глядя на последний стих, написанный им перед уходом. Мари поудобнее устроилась у его кровати, вытаскивая свою последнюю попытку заиметь хобби, не связанное с курением. Когда Юри это заметил, он не сдержал смеха – может, когда-то вещь в руках Мари и была вязаным шарфом, но сейчас понять это было непросто.

Мари закатила глаза.

\- Да, конечно, смейся, братишка, - сказала она. – Видел бы ты шарф Минако; у нее куда хуже.

Юри покачал головой. «Даже знать не хочу», - сообщил он и вернулся к своей тетради.

* * *

_Отрывок из тетради Юри Кацуки:_

**слезы суженого просторов**

I.  
мой первый взгляд упал не на мою маму,  
и первым ощущением стало не касание ее рук.  
грубый песок и ледяное море  
познал я первыми, как и  
щекотные тюленьи поцелуи на лице.   
но вспомнит ли она, кто убаюкала меня впервые,  
что я есть тот, кто так давно пропал?

II.  
« _какой же странный сон_ , - сказала мама,  
\- _ты сам ведь выдумал его? учитель говорит,_  
_ты создан для сплетения историй_ ».  
не для того рожден я, чтобы вслух произносить слова,  
но можно быть услышанным не только  
выдыхая воздух через рот и нос  
и шевеля губами.

III.  
во снах моих плывут тюлени,  
танцуют предо мной, и их тела  
сплетаются в язык, что я не знаю.  
когда я просыпаюсь, тихий голос,  
с рождения сидящий в голове,  
дрожит, как будто он живой.

IV.  
когда мне семь, мой мир дробится,  
как трещины в стекле или на льду,  
я истекаю кровью, или мерзну, или это вместе,  
и погружаюсь в неизвестность ледяной зимы,  
не зная, кто я или что я.

V.  
« _ты шелки_ », - говорят они. рожденный в море,  
немое нежное созданье, чтобы любить и потерять,  
лишенная слов дева, или мужчина,  
пригодные лишь чтоб любить, а затем бросить  
обратно в волны, игрушки для людей,  
как все создания на этом свете.

VI.  
и, может, я заплыл в самые сети  
твоей обычной песни шелки о любви, возможно  
ты обронил те семь слез, чтобы связать меня с собою.  
но я не твой, как не принадлежу я  
кому угодно в этом прибрежном городке; я  
не изменюсь специально для твоих историй.  
отныне же ты не единственный хранитель  
принадлежащих нам с тобой воспоминаний.

VII.  
когда ты возвратил мне голос,  
я взял его и я сбежал, влетая быстро  
в приветливую бездну океана.  
прошли те дни, когда я ждал  
пока вернутся те, кто потерял меня;  
огни на горизонте  
еще никогда не были мне так понятны.

* * *

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я нашел один из твоих блокнотов среди своих

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
мне его тебе отправить?

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я думал, что сжег их все

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
зачем ты сжег свои блокноты

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
просто хотел начать все заново (◡‿◡✿)

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
тогда что мне делать с этим?

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
сожги его

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
помимо сжигания

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
тогда что захочешь  
он теперь твой  
делай с ним все, что пожелаешь

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я могу его прочесть?

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ не останавливаю

* * *

Юри пролистнул страницы промокшего блокнота Виктора, как только получил разрешение, и обнаружил, что большинство слов сложно понять отчасти из-за ужасного почерка Виктора, а отчасти из-за воды. И все же он постарался и разобрал, что они складываются всего лишь в короткие стихи-наблюдения о жителях города.

Но в последний свой визит Пхичит упомянул, что Виктор написал роман, и Юри был отлично знаком (и благодаря тому, что следил за его Инстаграмом, и благодаря тому, что лично помогал ему летом) с тем, как Виктор пишет. Он знал, что Виктор исписывает идеями как минимум десять блокнотов, создавая книгу, так что то, что он все сжег, должно было значить, что рукопись уже на пути к издателю. Как и то, что весь город, кажется, уже об этом знал.

Но он почти ничего не выяснил о «Будь рядом», пока одним вечером к нему не заглянул Юра Плисецкий, с ворчанием поставивший перед ним стаканчик мятного мороженого с шоколадной крошкой. Поедая мороженое, Юри воспользовался возможностью спросить о новом романе Виктора, и в ответ получил только гримасу.

 «Это был какой-то странный экспериментальный роман о фигуристе и лебеде, - сообщил Юрио, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь в кресле. – Но он решил его не публиковать».

Рука Юри замерла на полпути к его рту. Он отложил ложку и нахмурился, глядя на парня, и тот со вздохом пояснил:

 «Я сказал ему, что это будет говнисто. Типичный Виктор, серьезно, досуха выдаивает расставание».

Юри фыркнул. А еще он с легким трепетом отметил, что Юрио наконец принял «улыбка-сердце» как жестовое имя Виктора, хотя раньше звал «псиной». Было приятно видеть, что его жест наконец победил.

 «Роман был о нас?» - спросил он.

 «Ага, это довольно очевидно, учитывая, что любовный интерес был лебедем-оборотнем, знаешь ли».

Юри нахмурился.

«Ты знаешь?» - спросил он, хотя это только подтверждало давние подозрения. У того немого мужчины, который раньше сидел в лодке среди залива и которого забрало море, были глаза Юрио.

Тот кивнул.

«Давненько уже, - признал он, кидая взгляд на шкуру Юри. – Я видел, как ты спасаешь Виктора во время шторма».

 «Ты знал о шкуре?» - поинтересовался Юри.

Юрио неожиданно вспыхнул и принялся двигать пальцами, словно не зная, что сказать. Через какое-то время он резко кивнул и подскочил, словно желая сбежать. Юри спешно схватил его за рукав леопардовой куртки, не давая уйти.

\- Мне жаль! – плюнул Юрио голосом одновременно гневным и печальным. Юри показал ему сесть обратно; тот, скривившись, подчинился.

 «Как ты узнал о ней?» - спросил Юри.

Юрио сглотнул.

\- На самом деле, это я нашел ее в шкафу Виктора, и я сказал ему вернуть ее, но он постоянно откладывал, и я знаю, что мне надо было почаще доставать его или сказать тебе самому, но…

Юри прервал его, сжав его ладонь и приложив палец к губам.

«Думаю, это был бы тяжелый разговор для нас, Юрио, - рассудительно заметил он. – Так что я не виню тебя за то, что ты молчал».

 «Я вернул бы тебе шкуру раньше, если бы не был таким трусом», - пробурчал тот.

 «Что сделано, то сделано, - заявил Юри, и Юрио вздохнул. Юри решил сменить тему. – Роман Виктора был хорошим?» - спросил он, и юноша задумчиво поджал губы.

 «Неплохим, - уклонился он от прямого ответа. – Как я и говорил, это был эксперимент. Меньше сюжета, больше эмоций. Но он явно раскаивался из-за своего проеба, и правильно делал».

Юри кивнул, возвращаясь к мороженому. Конечно же, он настолько удачлив, что, когда Виктор Никифоров наконец написал о них роман, его не было рядом, чтобы его прочесть. Может, правда, в этом и был смысл – Виктор дождался, пока он уйдет, чтобы написать все, что он чувствовал. Чтобы выстроить повествование так, будто это Юри был не прав. Будто это он потерял истинную любовь, а не был предан человеком, которому, как думал, может доверять…

Мятное мороженое было холодным и мягким. Если он заострит внимание на этом, то, может, получится успокоить сердцебиение. Комната накренилась. Юри сжал кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки.

 «Эй, Поросенок, проясни-ка мне кое-что, - через какое-то время показал Юрио, и Юри вскинул бровь, глядя на него. Комната словно застыла вокруг мрачного лица Юры. – Ты проебался куда-то на четыре месяца, никому не сказав, а теперь вернулся и даже не рассказываешь, где был? Что за херня?»

Юри вздохнул, благодарный за возможность отвлечься.

«Долгая история, - ответил он. – Мне нужно все записать».

 «Напиши книгу. Я бы почитал, - ответил Юрио, но тут же одернул себя. – В плане, в итоге-то меня все равно заставили бы это прочесть, большое спасибо тупому книжному клубу, которому больше делать нечего, кроме как насильно подсаживать весь город на книги, на которых они помешаны».

Юри весело выдохнул.

«Ну, когда альтернатива – очередной фильм Джеффа Блэра…», - заметил он, и в ответ Юрио хохотнул.

 «Я бы сводил мать Джей-Джея на этот кошмар», - заметил он, и они оба захихикали.

 «Но я серьезно, - сказал Юра, когда смех успокоился, - почему ты вообще ушел? – Юри кинул на него взгляд, и Юрио недовольно застонал. – Да _знаю_ я, что твоя шкура – одна из причин, но это явно не вся история».

Юри вздохнул и достал свою тетрадь, доев мороженое.

«Я злился на Виктора», - показал он.

 «Уж об этом догадался, - заметил Юрио, пожав плечами. Юри заметил, как он кинул взгляд на ложку. – Ты хотел пространства, бла-бла. Но ты мог бы получить его и здесь, а не в океане, полном касаток».

Юри усмехнулся.

«Да, наверное, - признал он. – Но еще я хотел навестить свою семью, и мне помогло пространство между мной и Торвиллем».

\- Ты их нашел? – спросил Юрио, и в до этого тихой палате его голос прозвучал слишком громко. Юри сглотнул, пожал плечами и поглядел в окно.

 «Да, - ответил он через какое-то время, а затем поглядел на свои руки. – Но тюлени могут проплыть весь свет и все равно вернуться к знакомым скалам и пляжам».

Воцарилась тишина.

«Так ты вернулся сюда из-за привычки», - сказал Юрио.

Юри покачал головой.

«Нет, - ответил он. – Я вернулся сюда, потому что обернулся и понял, что меня ждет мой дом».

* * *

_Отрывок из тетради Юри Кацуки:_

**серый тюлень**

я встретил тюленя на скайе, он был  
ворчливым пожилым мужчиной  
тридцати тюленьих лет, как говорят, старее среднего,  
но никто никогда не думал о  
старом морщинистом рыбаке, сидящем у очага  
со шкурой на коленях, как с шерстяным платком.

_«все шелки альбы серые», -_  
сказал он мне, дрожь в его руках  
путала жесты, пока я не попросил его писать.  
_«но к нам не заплывают обыкновенные тюлени слишком часто;_  
_откуда родом ты, мой мальчик?»_  
я жму плечами; я задавал этот вопрос себе  
так часто, что не сосчитать.

он наливает чашку чая дрожащими руками,  
в его глазах туманится усталость.  
_«и что ж, куда ты плывешь ты? я думал, вид твой_  
_привычен оставаться у родных скал и берегов»_.  
откуда же мне знать, куда я направляюсь,  
если не знаю, откуда я пришел? я просто двигаюсь  
за полосою западного солнца.

_«вы видели кого-то, кто выглядит как я?»_

он долго думает, руками  
скользя по краю своей кружки. « _и правда, помню_  
_я пару молодых тюленей много лет назад._  
_глаза и волосы темны, жена беременна, их жесты_  
_совершенно не понятны для меня»._

_«не знаете ли, где они сейчас?»_

качает головой, суставы  
его коленей громко требуют повторной смазки.  
_«она уплыла в теплые воды много лет назад,_  
_и рядом не было с ней ни щенка, ни мужа; она сказала_  
_что потеряла все, чем дорожила._  
_такой же взгляд, что у тебя, был у нее в глазах»._

я потерял все то, чем дорожил? возможно,  
когда моя любовь взяла, что мог я и не мог отдать,  
как прилив, смывающий следы на пляже  
а заодно и замки, построенные нам на песке.  
_«теплые воды? это какие?»_ \- отчаянно спросил я,  
ища ту связь, что была давно забыта.

_«она плыла за солнцем,_ \- рассказал он, - _но я_  
_не знаю места, что она назвала._  
_я слишком много_  
_лет провел на этих скалах, в своей лодке,_  
_чтоб знать, куда лежит ее дорога»._

я поблагодарил его, пока ливень прекращался,  
а моя кружка чая остывала.  
старый тюлень кивнул, поглубже кутаясь  
в теплое одеяло своей пятнистой шкуры.

_«надеюсь, смог помочь»_ , - сказал он, и улыбнулся коротко,  
как волны омывают берег. однажды  
я вновь найду его на скайе и попрошу  
сказать мне о других тюленях, что он знал.

* * *

Наступил апрель, и с каждым днем жизнь все меньше и меньше походила на какой-то ужасный сон наяву. Все еще бывали дни, когда он был слишком слаб, чтобы что-нибудь делать, но большей частью он все же бодрствовал, а не спал, и это все должно было чего-то стоить.

Теперь он отмерял время в визитах. Медсестры заходили дважды в день, чтобы оценить состояние и помочь с дыхательными упражнениями, а друзья приходили всегда, когда могли. Пхичит с Милой рассказывали о городских сплетнях, Юрио носил мороженое, Кристоф показывал новые фотографии Джулии, Гуанг-Хонг с Юко ему читали, а Лео играл свои последние сочинения. Даже Георгий заходил пару раз, разве что он в основном болтал о своей новой девушке, а Юри терпеливо слушал, раз деться было некуда.

 « _Я рад, что ты двигаешься дальше_ , - написал Юри после энной истории о новой художественной постановке Георгия, посвященной его девушке. – _Раньше ты так убивался по Ане_ ».

\- Время и расстояние исцеляют даже самые разбитые сердца, - ответил Георгий с печалью на лице. – Буду рад увидеть, как излечится Виктор, конечно, но все же, думаю, что работа, написанная им в твое отсутствие – самая прекрасная из всех.

Юри вскинул бровь.

« _Ты читал роман?_ » - спросил он.

\- Ага, Виктор зачитывал кусок на собрании книжного клуба. Я расплакался раза три, - Георгий сделал вид, что убирает слезы. Юри вздохнул.

 « _Ну конечно, поделился со всем городом, пока меня нет,_ \- пожаловался он. – _Я прочитал каждое написанное им слово за исключением романа, который он вроде как написал обо мне. Я так злюсь на себя_ ».

Георгий рассмеялся.

\- У него была рукопись, думаю, и она была уже готова к отправке, - сказал он, - но ходят слухи, что он решил ее не публиковать. Ты не знаешь, это правда?

Юри кивнул.

« _Юрио мне сказал_ », - написал он.

Георгий вздохнул.

\- Какая жалость, - объявил он. – Это было чистое искусство.

 « _В какой-то мере я рад_ , - задумчиво написал Юри. Георгий поглядел на бумагу, где тот писал все ответы, и изогнул бровь. – _Ну, это и моя история тоже, и он не спрашивал моего мнения насчет нее_ ».

Георгий надул губы.

\- Но он и не мог тебя тогда спросить. А сейчас это было бы неловко, - заметил он.

 « _Ага, но он не имеет права управлять этой историей только потому что он Виктор Никифоров_», - резко ответил Юри.

\- Разумно, - сдался Геогий. – Может, ты попросишь у него рукопись и внесешь свои поправки? И тогда сможете опубликовать роман вместе.

Юри передернулся от одной только мысли.

« _Он показался мне злым, когда я попытался поговорить с ним в прошлый раз_ , - уклонился он от ответа, постукивая ручкой по подбородку и ощущая, как сердце начинает биться чаще. – _Я не знаю, стоит ли пытаться еще раз_ ».

\- Спроси его, - сказал Георгий с неожиданной настойчивостью. – Я все бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что думала обо мне Аня, когда мы разошлись. Я пытался дотянуться до нее, а в ответ не получал ничего. Я словно кричал о своих чувствах в пустоту. Виктор написал «Будь рядом», в последний раз пытаясь дотянуться до тебя. Потянись к нему в ответ.

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
все в городе говорят, что ты написал роман о нас, пока меня не было

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
стоит признать, меня это слегка встревожило, но я все равно очень хотел бы прочитать рукопись, чтобы узнать, что за ужасные вещи ты там обо мне написалヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я его не публикую

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
слышал, но это не значит, что у тебя нет рукописи

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ее нет  
я ее уничтожил

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
зачем ты это сделал

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
а ты в последнее время часто это спрашиваешь

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я многое пропустил, пока меня не было

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
вот уж и не говори

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
прости

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не злись, пожалуйста

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не злюсь

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ок хорошо (；^ ▽ ^)୨

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но почему ты уничтожил рукопись

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
просто подумал, что не мне рассказывать эту историю

* * *

В перерывах между визитами и сном Юри снова начал писать. Он вымерял время по сердцебиению, и каждый новый удар заставал его в другом мире, в других мыслях. Он собирал эмоции последних четырех месяцев и тщательно изливал их на страницы.

Он старался не задумываться о последних словах Виктора. «Просто подумал, что не мне рассказывать эту историю». В своих сообщениях Виктор казался печальным, словно за четыре месяца их расставания какая-то часть его увяла.

Но Юри понятия не имел, как все исправить. Доза викодина, на которой он был, оставляла ему чуточку энергии, чтобы писать, и ее совершенно не оставалось, чтобы доводить себя волнением, не разрушил ли он полностью то, что осталось от их отношений, не потянувшись к Виктору сильнее. И все же в следующий приход Пхичита Юри показал ему сообщения и спросил, что делать.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Пхичит. – Кажется, он пытается отдалиться.

Комната неожиданно накренилась и завертелась, словно какой-то неопытный фокусник попытался вытянуть из-под него одеяло. Юри ущипнул переносицу, но это едва ли помогло восстановить равновесие. « _Не обязательно было так говорить_ », - написал он, и Пхичит неловко засмеялся.

\- Прости, не думал, что ты так плохо отреагируешь, - защитился он. – Но, ты сам понимаешь, так все и выглядит.

 « _Как мне все исправить?_ – требовательно спросил Юри. – _Как сделать так, чтобы он на меня не злился?_ »

\- Не думаю, что он злится, - сказал Пхичит.

 « _Почему? У него есть все причины_ ».

Пхичит вздохнул.

\- И почему ты так считаешь? – поинтересовался он.

Юри нахмурился.

« _Я бросил его без всяких объяснений или намеков на то, где я и куда собираюсь уплыть?_ »

\- Но ты был на него зол, - заметил Пхичит. – Виктор постоянно говорил, что, пусть вы и не ссорились, он причинил тебе боль.

 « _Он взял мою шкуру,_ \- написал Юри, хмурясь. – _Кажется, где-то в середине лета? Из-за него я не мог оборачиваться тюленем четыре с половиной месяца_ ».

\- _Вот_ почему Кацудон перестал появляться с середины июня! – Пхичит хлопнул ладонью по лбу и застонал. – Это _столько_ всего объясняет!

Юри фыркнул.

«Да уж, наверное, - он снова взял в руки телефон, пролистывая сообщения от Виктора и вновь откладывая. – Я не говорю, что он поступил правильно. Мне просто плохо из-за того, что я бросил его на столько времени». « _Сейчас все кажется таким неловким_ », - добавил он на бумаге, и Пхичит вздохнул.

\- Ну, если хочешь знать, он взял на себя всю возможную ответственность за твою неожиданную пропажу, хотя из-за этого выглядел хуже, чем на самом деле, - Пхичит рассмеялся. – На самом деле, мы чуть ли не набег на его коттедж спланировали, чтобы, если все до того дойдет, вызволить тебя из какого-нибудь подземелья, в котором он тебя запер.

Юри усмехнулся. «Но до этого же не дошло, да?» - спросил он.

Пхичит фыркнул.

\- Суть в том, что он никому не сказал о твоей… ну, понимаешь, - он указал на шкуру. – Даже чтобы отвести от себя подозрения.

 «Вы, должно быть, его ненавидели, ребят», - заметил Юри.

\- Мы _беспокоились_ , - настойчиво сказал Пхичит. – Через какое-то время мы подумали, что вы просто поссорились, и ты его бросил. Он вел себя как Георгий, ну, понимаешь. Хандрил, бродил по городу, словно за ним призраки охотились, писал «Будь рядом»…

 «Он ее уничтожил, - показал Юри. Пхичит вскинул бровь, и он объяснил: - Рукопись. Он ее уничтожил. Я никогда ее не прочту».

Пхичит болезненно поморщился.

\- А он и правда не хотел, чтобы ты ее увидел, а? – пошутил он. – Но роман был хорош, серьезно. Сразу было видно, что он влюблен; кажется, у того лебедя вообще не было недостатков.

Юри фыркнул.

«У меня много недостатков», - заметил он.

\- Нельзя винить Виктора за попытки запомнить тебя в лучшем свете, - рассудительно произнес Пхичит.

Юри пожал плечами. «Наверное», - сдался он. Мысли о романе, о Викторе – от них писк приборов чуть участился, в груди чуть сильнее сдавило. Вдох. Его эмоции – колтун гнева и прощения, и они переплетены так крепко, что сложно различить, где что. Все, что он знал – оба чувства не желают, чтобы Виктор был в Санкт-Петербурге. Он _должен_ вернуться.  Юри слишком тоскует по нему.

Выдох. Юри подчеркнул первый вопрос Пхичиту. « _Что мне делать? Как мне все исправить? »_ Пхичит смотрел на него грустно, растерянно.  У Юри оборвалось сердце, когда тот пожал плечами.

\- Может, просто расскажешь ему о своих чувствах, - предложил он и замолчал. – А _что_ ты чувствуешь к нему, кстати? После всего, что между вами произошло?

Юри задумался.

«Я люблю его, - тихо показал он, ведя руками по тюленьей шкуре в поисках поддержки. – Больше жизни».

И с каждым новым повтором этих слов в голове мир кусочек за кусочком вставал на свое место. Отчего-то само понимание того, что он может думать об этом без привычных страхов и волнений делало все чуточку лучше. Часть его жалела, что он не может вопить об этом с крыш зданий, но другую часть устраивало, что это было физически невозможно.

Пхичит коротко сжал его руку, и в его глазах светилась доброта и понимание. «Он знает», - подумал Юри. Пхичит наблюдал, как они проходили все это, и теперь, когда он знал всю историю, Юри готов был довериться его совету абсолютно и полностью. Руки Пхичита двигались немного медленно и неуверенно, когда он наконец ответил на слова Юри, но он все равно сложил жесты:

«Тогда скажи ему это».

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
когда ты вернешься?

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не знаю

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
почему? все по тебе скучают

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты тоже?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
как ты думаешь

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я думаю, может, лучше нам просто двинуться дальше

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
почему ты так говоришь?

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я причинил тебе столько боли и теперь до ужаса боюсь причинить ее снова, если вернусь

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты уже сделал худшее, что мог сделать с шелки, и я все еще здесь

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но есть много способов случайно причинить тебе боль как человеку  
я больше всего на свете хочу быть с тобой, но это было бы эгоистично  
я все еще уверен, что не заслуживаю твоего прощения  
так что, может, лучше тебе просто забыть меня

* * *

В очередной свой визит Кристоф принес черно-белую фотографию в сером паспарту и передал ее Юри. Это было фото Кацудона, стоящего на камне и глядящего в сторону моря.

 « _Как ты сделал снимок?_ » - написал Юри на маленькой маркерной доске, которую ему принесли медсестры. Кристоф усмехнулся и почти что смущенно потер шею.

\- У меня очень хороший телеобъектив, - ответил он. Юри весело фыркнул, а затем вспомнил, что он не говорил Кристофу о своем секрете.

 « _Чудесное фото_ , - написал он, - _но почему ты даешь его мне?_ »

Кристоф забрал снимок и поставил его на прикроватный столик, а затем сел на кровать рядом с Юри и поглядел на тюленью шкуру.

\- Я тоже могу сложить два и два, знаешь ли, - протянул он. – Я всегда подозревал, что Кацудон — необычный тюлень, но то, что вы с ним постоянно исчезаете и появляетесь в одно время? Через какое-то время это перестало быть просто совпадением.

 « _Ты мог бы спросить_ », - заметил Юри.

Кристоф рассмеялся.

\- Да, это же такая хорошая идея. Я бы смотрелся абсолютно вменяемо, если бы пришел спрашивать, не умеешь ли ты превращаться в тюленя.

Юри пожал плечами.

« _Я не стал бы отрицать_ ».

\- Неужели? – поинтересовался Крис.

 « _Ну, сейчас же я не отрицаю_ , - Юри откинулся на подушки, вновь кидая взгляд на фото. – _Очень хорошее, Крис. Спасибо_ ».

\- Пожалуйста, - Кристоф закинул ногу на ногу и улыбнулся. – И, чтоб ты знал, у меня хотели купить это фото на выставке, которую я устроил в Альтвегге, но я сказал, что она не для продажи. Так что еще раз пожалуйста.

 «У тебя была выставка? – спросил Юри. – Почему ты мне не сказал?»

\- Ну, _сейчас_ она уже закончилась, - заметил Крис. – Она была короткой. Но город хочет, чтобы я посодействовал библиотеке с другими фотографиями; они думают сделать там выставку современного искусства, чтобы в ратуше было больше места для исторических артефактов и более ранних работ.

Юри кивнул.

« _Звучит здорово_ », - написал он.

\- Ага, наверное, - Кристоф вздохнул, чуть напряженно улыбаясь. – Почти все, о чем я мечтал.

 « _Почти?_ » - переспросил Юри.

Кристоф рассмеялся, но тепла в смехе не было.

\- Просто начинаю гадать, буду ли я всегда один, - признался он. – Буду ли я всегда стоять за барной стойкой, наблюдая, как мимо проходят жизнь и любовь, и не в силах присоединиться к ним. Буду ли я всегда делать свадебные фотографии, а не присутствовать на них.

 « _Почему ты так неожиданно об этом задумался?_ » - поинтересовался Юри, протягивая руку, чтобы похлопать Кристофа по предплечью. Тот коротко дернулся и опустил голову.

\- Я поцеловал Виктора, - признался он. – Ну, нет, он поцеловал – хотя он был пьян, - а я ответил. Но больше ничего не было.

Юри вскинул бровь. «И?» - показал он, пожав плечами.

Кристоф вздохнул и продолжил.

\- Судя по всему, именно из-за этого он в конце концов решился уехать домой, - произнес он. – Он и так был не в лучшей форме, а я сделал все только хуже.

 « _Как это?_ »

\- Я остановил все до того, как мы перешли к большему.

 « _Как-то непохоже на то, что ты сделал хуже_ ».

\- Ему нужно было отвлечься, а я не смог помочь.

 « _Отвлечься от чего?_ »

\- От тебя. От тоски по тебе. От мольб о твоем возращении и одновременно понимания, что он никогда больше не будет хорош для тебя, - в его голосе появилось что-то резкое, но Юри не знал, направлено ли оно на него, на самого Кристофа или на них обоих. – В конце все это пожирало его заживо. Честно, не знаю, что он сделал бы, если бы он остался, а ты так и не вернулся. Или если бы вернулся, но отказался видеть его.

Юри вздохнул и достал телефон, показывая сообщения, которыми они обменялись после того, как Пхичит посоветовал ему вновь с ним связаться. « _Вот_ , - написал он, его маркер громко скрипел в тишине палаты. – _Можешь проверить догадки_ ».

Кристоф замычал, прочитав сообщения.

\- В какой-то мере я был прав, - сказал он, хмурясь и проводя пальцем по верхней губе. – Но зачем ты мне это показываешь?

Юри опустил голову и написал: « _Я не знаю, как убедить его остаться_ ».

\- Никак, - отозвался Кристоф. Юри фыркнул, потому что, разумеется, он знал это; он следил за аккаунтами Виктора и поглощал каждое его слово. Виктор Никифоров делал все с прямодушной целеустремлённостью и страстью. Если он что-то решил, то даже Господь Бог не сможет убедить его изменить мнение.

 « _Но что, если я смогу?_ » - спросил он.

Кристоф пожал плечами.

\- Тогда сделаешь то, что не смог сделать даже самая горячая модель России, - ответил он с ухмылкой, и Юри ощутил, как горят кончики его ушей при одной только мысли, что в чем-то он может быть _лучше_ всего остального мира.

Возможно, он даже не сможет больше оборачиваться. Возможно, он станет просто очередным писателем, каких пруд пруди в англоязычном мире. Но если он каким-то образом сможет убедить Виктора Никифорова изменить свое мнение, то, возможно, он все же не будет просто обыкновенным человеком.

* * *

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты не знаешь, что для меня лучше

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
все, что я знаю – я для тебя не хорош. я взял твою шкуру и заставил тебя в себя влюбиться

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
с какого хрена ты так думаешь

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не об этом ли говорится во всех историях? шелки вынуждены следовать за человеком, укравшим их шкуру?

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты идиот

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я влюбился в тебя по своей собственной воле задолго до того, как ты взял мою шкуру

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но это лишь мои книги. ты не знал меня.

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я знал тебя еще до середины лета, разве нет? или это еще какой-то юри кацуки ходил с тобой везде

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
и, чтоб ты знал, моя шкура – не мое сердце

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
а вот дневник – оно

**Кому:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
и я отдал его тебе по своей воле

**От:** Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
и я все еще не считаю, что его заслужил

* * *

_Отрывок из тетради Юри Кацуки:_

я ощущаю горечь в воскресенье у детского бассейна в ла-хойе, в прибрежном кафе, одетый в одолженную одежду. кофе обжигает мой язык; это не тот землистый вкус, что я помню. кусок заказанного пирога клубничный, но он совершенно не похож на твои поцелуи. и все же, я возвращаюсь в кольцо твоих рук, просто думая о тебе. о тебе, кого оставил позади, о тебе, кого я думал, что забуду, о тебе, кто врос в меня так глубоко, что я не могу избавиться от тебя, не разрушая себя.

она тоже думала, что забудет меня. она держит свои руки над столом, белые пряди пронизывают ее черные волосы. мы общаемся только японскими жестами, но ее руки подрагивают на ее кадзи. каждые несколько слов она глядит на меня, словно увидела призрака. не враждебно, но не ожидая, и я лишь блудный сын, наконец вернувшийся. я снова отпиваю кофе. он горький с едва заметной долей сладости.

сладок изгиб ее улыбки, когда она позволяет ее себе, но она и близко не сравнится с твоим сердечком. она любезна, элегантна, ее лицо и тело знакомо круглые, но вместе с тем другие. мне снились ее глаза столько лет, и я даже не знал, что на моих щеках появляются абсолютно такие же ямочки, как у нее, когда она слышит о моей жизни в шотландии. неужели я действительно проделал весь этот путь? проплыл самые холодные воды земли, чтобы найти ее?

но теперь, сделав это, я не знаю, что делать дальше. уединившись в маленьком кафе с незнакомым океаном, посверкивающим в окнах, я ощущаю на языке вкус сожаления. не из-за того, что я пытался отыскать – ведь я отыскал, - но из-за того, что пришлось оставить позади. как двинуться вперед? у океана ушло множество веков, чтобы найти нишу в прибрежных скалах; я не смогу найти нишу в ее жизни всего за один день.

теперь у нее новый муж. он американец, глухой, но сообща они нашли достаточно жестов, чтобы вырастить ребенка. я не прошу, но она все равно показывает мне их фотографии. мой сводный брат улыбается так же, как улыбаюсь я в твоих объятиях. я не спрашиваю, но она говорит, что ему восемь, что он в начальной школе, и у него выпадают молочные зубы. вместо этого я спрашиваю об отце, и она сказала, что его смерть была мирной, когда болезнь, от которой они сбежали из хоккайдо, наконец настигла его в европе. она уронила лишь одну слезу; все остальные стерло время.

между нами бумажная ширма, тонкая достаточно, чтобы видеть тени друг друга, но не дающая увидеть жизни. ее глаза больше не те, что я вспоминаю, ее голос больше не тот, что преследует меня во снах. вместо этого я понимаю с каждым куском пирога, что мой разум переполнен воспоминаниями о твоих кончиках пальцев, о твоем голосе, о твоих губах. я неожиданно вновь в твоем коттедже, опираюсь на кухонный стол, а ты кормишь меня с вилки своим пирогом, размазывая сливки по моему носу перед тем, как сцеловать их. твои слова, твои глаза, твоя улыбка в виде сердца – я ем пирог в другой стране и я думаю о тебе.

* * *

Остальной апрель расплылся в потоке слов, высказанных и не высказанных, написанных и показанных. Иногда в груди побаливало, когда он кашлял, но само дыхание все меньше и меньше походило на испытание. Медсестры позитивно смотрели на то, чтобы выписать его к концу месяца, но предупреждали не испытывать судьбу. Даже если он и выйдет из больницы, ему все равно нужно будет соблюдать постельный режим в «Ю-топии».

Юри смотрел на то, как Пхичит читает его тетради, высунув кончик языка и сосредоточенно хмуря ухоженные брови.  На студентов Колледжа имени Торвилля надвигались экзамены, но вместо подготовки Пхичит пришел заламывать руки, говоря о Неделе Возвращений. Он сходил с ума из-за расписаний, собирая всю возможную информацию о возвращающихся семьях. Судя по всему, временное пребывание в городе Виктора Никифорова разожгло интерес в некоторых семьях, которые не возвращались прошлым летом. Большая часть тирады прошла мимо ушей Юри из-за викодина и слишком быстрой болтовни Пхичита, но он улыбался и кивал, когда мог, чтобы его друг не чувствовал себя одиноким в своем возмущении.

А сейчас Пхичит читал то, что Юри написал о своем путешествии. Он резко вздыхал во всех нужных местах, улыбался и бормотал что-то похвальное, и даже рассмеялся над куском, где Юри описывал встречу с морскими львами в Калифорнии.

\- Ты действительно мог их понимать? – спросил он.

Юри скривился.

«Я бы не сказал, что _понимал_ », - уклончиво ответил он, а затем написал: « _Это, по сути, другой язык. Как американские и британские жесты_ ».

Пхичит недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

\- Погоди, ты не говорил, что у тюленей есть язык.

Юри нахмурился и написал: « _Тебе не кажется слегка надменным считать, что люди – единственные создания на планете, у которых может быть язык?_ »

\- Я все еще пытаюсь принять то, что ты можешь превращаться в _тюленя_ , Юри, дай мне немного времени, - Пхичит покачал головой. – Но, вообще, как ты узнал тюлений язык? В плане, если только твоя семья не…

Юри покачал головой.

« _Он учится сам собой_ , - написал он, пожимая плечами. – _Но я не понимал никого в Ло-Хойе. Чудо, что я вообще смог найти свою биологическую мать_ ».

\- Ты мог ее понять? – поинтересовался Пхичит.

 «Частично», - ответил Юри. « _Мы обменивались японскими жестами и писали на японском и на английском_ », - добавил он.

\- Тогда как она поняла, что ты ее сын? – спросил Пхичит. – Ну, особенно учитывая, что она потеряла тебя, когда ты был совсем маленьким.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Не знаю. Просто поняла».

\- И какая она была? Ты не планируешь теперь вернуться в Ла-Хойю, раз ты ее встретил?

Юри покачал головой.

\- Я рад, что навестил ее, - сказал он, - но дома всегда лучше.

Дом. Раньше это понятие было для него более абстрактным, связанным с будущим, с таинственными снами о тюленях и желанием быть со своей семьей шелки. Он пытался большую часть своей взрослой жизни разъединить понятия «дом» и «Ю-топия». Он всегда был вторым шансом семьи Кацуки, но он не всегда думал об этом хорошо. Он жил под именем другого Юри, словно носил чужую шкуру в виде человека. Каждый раз, слыша свое имя, он задумывался, как бы поступил другой Юри, выживи он. Назвал бы он своего пса в честь королевы Виктории? Влюбился бы так быстро и так сильно в слова русского поэта, ставшего знаменитым писателем? Он так много волновался о том, что сделал бы другой Юри, что забывал, что тот Юри умер еще до его рождения.

 (И все же в голове все еще роилось столько мыслей о другом Юри.  Он до сих пор не был уверен, что ему хватит смелости изучить их. Некоторые воспоминания скручивались в узлы и колтуны не просто так.)

И все же где-то между Атлантическим и Тихим океанами, между льдами Полярного круга и солнечными пляжами Ла-Хойи он принял, что, пусть тело его принадлежало океану, сердце его принадлежало Торвилль Коув. Нам нем остались нестираемые отметки семьи Кацуки, Юри, Минако, Пхичита, всех остальных. Даже до Виктора Торвилль Коув был эпицентром его жизни и любви. Большего он не ждал.

Пхичит улыбнулся ему.

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, - сказал он.

Юри забрал свою тетрадь, улыбаясь. Затем Пхичит достал свой телефон и зарылся пальцами в волосы, раздраженно застонав.

\- Кстати, о людях, возвращающихся домой, - сказал он, - Леруа приезжают в конце недели, и Неделя Возвращений начинает выглядеть крайне загружено, по две вечеринки-то за вечер, и ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне сейчас плохо из-за синдрома упущенной выгоды, Юри.

Юри вздохнул. «Дыши, - написал он, и Пхичит выдохнул вместе с ним. Юри дождался, пока паника друга слегка подпройдет, и добавил: - Не знаю, смогу ли тебе помочь. На Неделе Возвращений я все еще в больнице».

\- Ух, - проворчал Пхичит, морщась от ухмылки на губах Юри. – Ты _обязательно_ воспользуешься этой отмазкой, чтобы пропустить все веселье. Но разве не на вечеринке Леруа ты в прошлом году встретил Виктора? Если бы _я_ не вытащил…

 « _Не то чтобы в этом году Виктор шел на вечеринку_ », - возразил Юри.

\- Это да, - Пхичит закатил глаза. – И все равно, я обязательно сниму кучу фоток и видео с людьми, сожалеющими, что тебя там нет.

Юри фыркнул. « _Спасибо_ », - написал он, весело закатывая глаза. Как он вообще умудрился подружиться с таким человеком, как Пхичит?

* * *

_SHALLWESKATE_ _прислал(а) видео_

**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  @ **ykatsuki**  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** все хотят чтоб ты был тут как я и говорил  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  поправляйся скорее!  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  мы за тебя пьем ;)  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:** мы скучаем юри! <3  
**nekofola** **:**  что! уже неделя возвращений? я все еще в праге :(  
**nekofola** **:**  и погодите @ **ykatsuki** снова в городе?  
**m** **-** **crispino** **:** Ага, вернулся в середине марта. Был ранен. Сара навещала его в больнице.  
**nekofola** **:**  о нет! поправляйся быстрее, юри!  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  @ **nekofola** по тебе мы тоже скучаем!

_SHALLWESKATE_ _прислал(а) видео_

**nekofola** **:**  спасибо :)  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  когда ты вернешься, @ **nekofola**?  
**nekofola** **:** 1 июля :(  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  почему так долго? :( наши экзамены кончаются 15 мая  
**nekofola** **:**  я не знаю спроси ректора? :’D  
**nekofola** **:**  но я по всем вам скучаю! *обнимашки*

_SHALLWESKATE_ _прислал(а) видео_

**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  УДАЛИ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ууупс  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  интернет вечен  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я ненавижу тебя  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  радуйся, что он не послал его беке  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  угхх  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  омфг какой у беки номер я хочу добавить его в чат  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  НЕТ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  да ладно!  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  какой смысл? он в этом году не приедет  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  лмао он сам тебе сказал?  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  он ничего не сказал, он сказал что может поедет с группой бесконечные ночи в тур по европе со своими друзьями  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  знаешь, со своими крутыми друзьями из алматы  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  ты имеешь в виду тех друзей которые повесили трусы какого-то парня на флагшток?  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  в нормальном языке это называется шикарным стебом бро  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  что за ВЫСОКОклассная шутка  
**dirtycocktail** **:** стебозавр рекс  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  ЕГО ВЫСОКОПРЕВОСХОДИТЕЛЬСТВО СТЕБОЕПИСКОП  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я убью всех вас троих  
**leooooo** : никогда не понимал этот мем  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  ты недостаточно проводишь время в баре с молодежью, мое милое музыкальное дитя

_SHALLWESKATE_ _прислал(а) видео_

**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  эй @ **Viktor** **Nikiforov**  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  это просто чтоб сказать  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** МЫ ПИЗДЕЦ ПО ТЕБЕ СКУЧАеМ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** В ТОРВИЛЛЬ КОУВ БЕЗ ТЕБЯ ТАК СКУЧНО  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  а еще я мб поддатый  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ВЕРНИСЬ ВИКТОР  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ЮРИ СКУЧАЕТ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  Я СКУЧАЮ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  КРИС СКУЧАЕТ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** СЛУЧАЙНАЯ ЧАЙКА ПЫТАЮЩАЯСЯ СТЫРИТЬ МОИ ЧИПСЫ СКУЧАЕТ  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  кто-нибудь заберите у него телефон  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  МЕНЯ НЕ ЗАТКНУТЬ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  МИЛА НЕТ Я ДУМАЛ МЫ ДРУЗЬЯ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  МИЛА ПРЕДАТЕЛЬНИЦА  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ДА НИКОГДА БОЛЬШЕ НЕ НАПИШУ С ТОБОЙ СТАТЬЮ  
**SHALLWESKATE** : БЕСЧЕСТЬЕ НА ТЕБЯ! БЕСЧЕСТЬЕ НА ТВОЮ КОРОВУ!  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  это @ **mila** **_** **b** , пхичит ревет в миску хлопьев. понятия не имею, где он их взял. жж леруа хлопает его по спине и пытается рассказать о своем двоюродном брате джеке.  
**SHALLWESKATE:**  больше новостей в 11

* * *

В последний день апреля его выписали из Центральной Больницы Торвилля. С его ног сняли гипс, и на короткое мгновение Юри мог поклясться, что они выглядели скорее как ласты, мягкие, слоящиеся, покрытые шрамами укусов касатки.

Доктор Минами дал ему строгие наставления еще неделю отдыхать дома и стараться не напрягать ноги, чтобы убедиться в том, что кости срослись правильно. Мари уложила шкуру ему на плечи, как только он переоделся из больничного халата в свою одежду – неужели он уже почти полгода не надевал ее? – и довезла его на коляске до машины. Он едва смог забраться на заднее сиденье.

Они доехали до «Ю-топии» в тишине, за исключением рева какой-то очередной популярной песни по радио. Песня была раздражающе бойкой, и через какое-то время Мари сменила станцию.

 « _Что за чудесное воскресение! А ведь завтра еще и Банковские каникулы в честь Первомая. Температура сегодня от 8 до 12 градусов, и завтра все, скорее всего, останется так же, за исключением пары периодических дождей – но вы знаете, как говорят, в апреле дожди, в мае цветы – хотя если дождь идет первого мая, он расценивается как апрельский? Кто знает!_ »

Мари застонала и выключила радио.

\- Вот надо было им звать Пирса Дункана на радио? Ненавижу его голос.

Юри ничего не ответил, потому что Мари было небезопасно поворачивать голову, чтобы прочитать его жесты. Поэтому вместо этого он посмотрел в окно, кутаясь в свою шкуру. Его тетради, фотография Кристофа и все остальные подарки, которые давали ему за проведенное в больнице время, лежали на сидении рядом с ним, и он всерьез раздумывал, не спихнуть ли их все, чтобы вытянуть ноги. Воздух вокруг него потрескивал напряжением, какого он не чувствовал с середины зимы, но он не мог вспомнить, почему.

Мари свернула на перекрестке к «Ю-топии», чтобы швейцар с коляской помог Юри выбраться с заднего сидения. Он взял с собой шкуру и одну из тетрадей, и Мари пообещала принести остальное после того, как припаркуется на другой стороне Боухилл Лейн. Юри же, в свою очередь, проехал через парадные двери в вестибюль, и – к своему стыду – был поприветствован возгласами и аплодисментами всех присутствующих. Даже некоторые туристы, проходящие мимо, похлопали ему.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Юри! – воскликнул Пхичит и дунул в пищалку. Юри не сдержал улыбки; что за ерундой страдает Пхичит, устраивая ему приветственную вечеринку за неделю до своих экзаменов?

\- Нам всем нужен перерыв от учебы, - объяснила Мила, явно прочитав его мысли (или, возможно, у него было слишком очевидное выражение лица). – А еще твоя мама сделала кацудон, и мы не удержались.

Юри усмехнулся. «Спасибо», - показал он, а затем прижал тюленью шкуру ближе к себе. Его мать шагнула вперед, сама становясь за коляску.

\- Давай отметим это нашим особым кацудоном, - сказала она, и Юри улыбался весь путь до столовой.

Может, большую часть последних лет он и провел, сбегая от всего этого, думая, что, может, где-то его ждет лучшая жизнь со своей семьей шелки или в каком-нибудь большом городе, где он не будет чьим-то вторым шансом. Но когда он сел за знакомый старый стол в столовой, окруженный друзьями и с миской горячего кацудона перед собой, он подумал о дне в Ла-Хойе, и не пожалел о возвращении ни на каплю.

Кацудон был таким же вкусным, как он помнил, свиная отбивная таяла у него на языке и превосходно смешивалась с яйцом и рисом. Все за столом также принялись за еду, и Минако заликовала, когда его мать вынесла всем бутылку саке «Junmai Ginjo».

 « _Отошел от вечеринки Леруа?_ » - спросил Юри после первой рюмки. Пхичит, который отказался пить, смущенно усмехнулся и потер шею.

\- Какое-то время не притронусь к алкоголю, - сказал он.

Юри выдохнул и выпил. Саке всегда было для него чуть слаще остальных вин, и оно грело, как объятие. « _Мила все нам рассказала_ , - написал он, широко ухмыляясь от ужаса на лице Пхичита. – _Ну и как на вкус твоя собственная пилюля?_ »

\- Слушай, я больше удивлен, что по всему Интернету _не_ гуляют фотки со мной в миске хлопьев, - сообщил Пхичит, поднимая свои руки в защиту. – Могло быть и хуже.

Юри фыркнул, но затем Пхичит притянул его к себе за локоть и склонился ближе.

\- Кристоф подцепил себе кого-то на этих вечеринках, - прошептал он. Юри приподнял бровь и кинул взгляд на Криса, который почему-то ухмылялся, глядя в телефон. – Ага, кажется, они все еще общаются. Но не знаю, тот парень живет здесь или просто турист, которого занесло в безумие Недели Возвращений.

Юри приподнял бровь. « _Хорошо_ , - написал он. – _Когда он в последний раз меня навещал, выглядел очень одиноким_ ».

\- Ага, - со слегка тоскливой улыбкой ответил Пхичит. – _Хорошо_.

Большую часть праздника Юри разговаривал с людьми, которые не заходили к нему на регулярной основе. Он узнал, что Сынгиль Ли взял еще одну собаку, Криспино создали новый мед из цветков клубники, а рыбный магазин Такеши выиграл местную премию «Бизнес года» за новые рациональные способы рыбной ловли, разработанные Юко. Сама «Ю-топия», как оказалась, тоже была номинирована на европейскую премию за лучший независимый отель года, чему родители Юри, разумеется, были весьма рады. Во время его отсутствия жизнь продолжалась, но это не умаляло факта, что все всё равно по нему скучали.

И все же, когда свет на улице начал тускнеть, люди начали расходиться. Юри, вместе с Мари наблюдающий со смотровой площадки, как знакомые фигуры друзей растворяются в толпе набережной, ощущал дрожь воздуха. Солнце начало красить небо в различные цвета – он скучал по этому виду, пока был в больнице. Где-то вдалеке на пляже кто-то разжег костер.

\- Это Белтейн, наверное, - произнесла Мари, вместе с ним глядя на далекие расплывчатые фигуры людей, двигающиеся у костра.  Юри опустил взгляд на шкуру, лежащую на коленях, смотря на то, как она сияет в свете заката. Разум странно замолк, словно столкнувшись с какой-то неизбежностью. Он поднял взгляд на Мари и потянул ее за рукав.

 «Я хочу плавать», - сказал он ей, и ее глаза слегка расширились. Она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, скорее всего, из-за слов врача не перенапрягаться, но затем вздохнула и кивнула. Возможно, было что-то такое в его взгляде; возможно, она просто знала его.

Юри ощутил, как забилось сердце, когда она повезла его вниз по спуску со смотровой площадки. Что, если все пойдет не так? Что, если из-за переливания крови он все же не сможет оборачиваться? Ничего не произошло сразу после переливания, так что, может, все будет в порядке. Но он все равно не мог не волноваться, особенно сейчас, когда обезболивающие больше не застилали разум.

Он ощутил, как коляска легко скатилась со спуска на небольшой деревянный причал, наполовину укрытый смотровой площадкой отеля, и зарылся пальцами в шкуру. Ощутил знакомое гудящее тепло, и оно будто ободряло.

Что-то дрогнуло внутри. Легчайший зов моря. В месяцы перед Хэллоуином он слышал только этот зов, ощущал эту дрожь. Они просачивались в каждую клеточку его тела, поглощали каждый уголок разума. Ему даже снился океан, пока он лежал в постели рядом с Виктором. И теперь по ногам взбирался зуд, нужда погрузиться в воду.

В конце причала Юри спешно стянул ботинки и носки и соскользнул с коляски на доски. Поднял взгляд на Мари, и та показала палец вверх.

\- Буду курить на площадке, - сказала она, отводя взгляд, когда Юри принялся избавляться от остальной одежды, - на случай, если тебе что-то понадобится.

Юри кивнул. Он коснулся ногой воды, ощущая, как уходит зуд и как тепло магии пробуждается внутри от прикосновения кожи к воде.

\- Не заплывай далеко, - добавила она.

Юри снова кивнул и помахал ей, когда она двинулась с коляской обратно на смотровую площадку. Как только она ушла, а он разделся, он обернулся в шкуру и соскользнул с причала в море.

Пару минут он покачивался на воде, прислушиваясь к звуку волн, накатывающих на берег. Солнце уже касалось горизонта, пламенно-красный шар окрашивал небо в розовый и золотой. Юри поглядел на запад, на едва заметные очертания далеких островов, и наконец полностью погрузился под воду.

Под водой все распадалось. Солнечный свет подрагивал над головой сине-зеленым. Юри позволил себе задержаться еще на мгновение, а затем закрыл глаза и дал всей той магии, что осталась в его венах, охватить его тело. Знакомый узор всплыл перед глазами, мотив, напоминающий об одиноком блондине в лодке среди залива и о печальных темных глазах его матери-шелки, глядящей на него из-за чашки кофе.

А затем между ним и тюленьей шкурой больше не было различий, и он свободен.

* * *

**колыбельная курильскому тюленю**

когда луна целует воду  
отгоняя прилив  
тебя, моя кроха,  
само море научит  
взлетать среди волн  
нет преград между нами  
и мы становимся с океаном одним

* * *

В утро после его возвращения его мать зашла в комнату с пыльником, и на какое-то мгновение словно удивилась, что Юри лежит в своей кровати.

«Как тебе жилось, Юри?» - спросила она, присаживаясь у кровати рядом с ним.

 «Я скучал по этому, - отозвался Юри, заодно указывая на подушки. – Ничто не может быть лучше мягкой теплой постели после месяцев в море».

 «Ты хотя бы был счастлив?» - спросила его мать с легкой грустью в глазах – она явно думала о времени, когда его не было. Что-то дрогнуло в Юри и он сел, притягивая ее к себе. Его только зажившие ребра слегка кольнули, и он не смог долго ее обнимать. Но она все равно улыбнулась, и Юри задержался, вздыхая ее чудесный запах, а затем вновь лег.

 «Я нашел свою родную мать, - ответил он. – Несколько тюленей в океане предложили мне поискать на побережье Калифорнии, и я нашел ее в Ла-Хойе».

«Какая она?» - поинтересовалась его мама, глядя на свои руки. Юри вздохнул.

 «Хорошая, - сказал он. – У нее еще один сын; он наполовину человек. Я видел, как она ведет его к детскому бассейну в то утро, что я отправился в Торвилль. Это напомнило мне, как я раньше просил Мари взять меня на малый пляж посмотреть тюленей. Интересно, узнает ли он когда-нибудь, кем на самом деле является его мать».

Хироко оперлась руками о колени. «Так она хорошая мама?» - спросила она через какое-то время, а затем занялась своими пальцами. Юри весело выдохнул.

 «Наверное, - ответил он. – Но она не моя мама».

Глаза Хироко Кацуки сверкнули, как драгоценные камни, когда она улыбнулась. Юри засмотрелся на знакомый изгиб ее губ и подумал о том, что, может, кровь все же не так много и значит.

Несколько недель после своей выписки Юри провел в постели. У него снова был ноутбук с теми же вкладками в браузере, что были открыты в октябре. Он закрыл их, а затем удалил фильм Джеффа Блэра. Он отслужил свое во время худшей стадии тоски по морю и теперь был только отвратительным напоминанием о худшем моменте жизни.

Забравший шкуру Виктор действительно испытал его выдержку против тоски по морю, хотя Юри не знал, что сделал бы, если бы Виктор не вернул ее в последнюю возможную минуту. Все равно бросился бы в океан и превратился в морскую пену?

Их последняя совместная ночь была пронизана печалью и счастьем еще до того, как Виктор вернул шкуру. Обычно он старался об этом не задумываться, но теперь, когда Виктор ушел, он вспомнил каждую секунду. О том, как туман тоски по морю развеялся на тот единственный день. О том, как печаль Виктора исчезла при виде него, его синие глаза сверкали – как и раньше – подобно отблеску солнечного света на воде. О том, как Виктор чувствовал себя рядом, пытаясь порадовать его с отчаянием, от которого у Юри сейчас болело сердце.

Что за боль перенес Виктор в прошлом, что он так ненавидит признавать свои ошибки? Что он уклоняется от Юри, едва вернув ему шкуру, как какое-то дикое животное? Перечитывать его романы сейчас, с этим новым знанием было словно снимать гипс с мрамора, словно держать картину с оптической иллюзией на свету. С каждой успешной книгой Виктор словно прятал эмоции еще глубже в себе; каждое успешное слово выражало все меньше и меньше искренности настоящих эмоций, и больше и больше говорило об эмоциях, которые он _хотел бы_ испытать.

Сейчас сильнее чем раньше Юри жалел, что не оказался в городе, чтобы прочесть рукопись «Будь рядом». Вместо этого он листал промокшие страницы последнего блокнота Виктора, вылавливая каждое слово о Торвилль Коув и его жителях. « _Атмосфера этого города уже у меня в крови; я чувствую ее сердцебиение под пальцами каждое утро, когда просыпаюсь под крики чаек. Отныне в жизни я знаю лишь одно: я не хочу потерять ее»._

Возможно, лишь настолько близко он когда-либо сможет подобраться к утраченному роману Виктора, этой лебединой песне – _ха_ – об их бурных отношениях. Юри снова перечитал последние сообщения Виктора, и с каждым словом внутри все переворачивалось снова и снова. Это был будто разговор из книг Виктора, вот только в этот раз все было взаправду.

 « _Я не заслуживаю тебя_ ». Множество его персонажей испытывали схожие чувства. « _Ты, моя муза, тот, ради кого я танцую каждым скольжением лезвий по льду. Каждый день я проживаю, не зная, станет ли он последним моим днем с тобой_ ». Когда-то он находил в себе отклик на эти слова, связывал их с собой, как с выражением собственных тревог. Но теперь, когда он узнал Виктора как человека – теперь, когда увидел его лучшие и худшие стороны, - они больше не казались магией. Как и он сам, Виктор задавался вопросами, подвергал сомнению свое право жить и любить, как другие. Он так глубоко погрузился в собственные слова и необходимость удивлять читателей, что забыл, как жить без всяких  ожиданий.

 «Так как же мне заставить тебя понять, что ты заслуживаешь меня? Как мне убедить тебя остаться?»

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
виктор, пожалуйста, не делай это с собой

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты наверное не помнишь нашу первую встречу в ст эндрюссе, но она спасла мне жизнь. мне тогда было очень плохо после смерти викчана

**От:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я знаю  
ты написал об этом в дневнике

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но я не написал, как викчан умер

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я убил его

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я не хотел, но убил

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
если бы я закрыл дверь или привязал его или просто не оборачивался в тюленя и не уплывал в океан прямо перед ним он бы не пошел за мной в воду

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
если бы я понял раньше, что он зашел глубже его головы или что его утянуло на дно, я бы мог его спасти

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но я не смог, и пусть все и говорили, что это не моя вина, я все равно ощущал себя монстром

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
как меня можно /любить/ если все кого я любил либо обернулись против меня или умерли из-за меня

**От:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но никто не обернулся против тебя

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не значит, что я не боюсь этого

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
злился ли я на то, что ты взял и спрятал мою шкуру? определенно. но в конце концов ты ее вернул, и это куда больше, чем сделали все те люди из историй. ты способен меняться, а значит, достоин моего прощения

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
и, честно, если бы мне пришлось лишиться шкуры, я бы предпочел, чтобы она была у тебя

**От:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
но я позволил тоске по морю забрать тебя  
я почти что дал тебе умереть из-за своей трусости

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты не дал мне умереть после нападения касатки

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты снова и снова спасаешь меня и даже не замечаешь

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
и несмотря на совершенные тобой ошибки я все равно не могу не любить тебя

**От:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
почему ты так настойчиво хочешь любить кого-то кто причинил тебе только боли

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
втф

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ты вообще слушаешь, что я тебе тут говорю?

* * *

«Так как же мне заставить тебя понять, что ты заслуживаешь меня? Как мне убедить тебя остаться?»

Пальцы Юри замерли над клавиатурой. Курсор в его текстовом редакторе осуждающе мигал.

« _Глупый Виктор_ ». Глупый, упрямый Виктор, который так уверен, что знает, как ему будет лучше. Словно единственной ошибки хватит, чтобы Юри бросил его.

Он повернулся к своим тетрадям, листая их. Должен быть какой-то способ заставить его понять; должно быть что-то, что покажет этому мужчине, что именно Юри к нему чувствует.

Через какое-то время поисков он наконец-то нашел тетрадь, которую они исписали историей Джека и Ториано. Их первая совместная работа в какой-то мере. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Виктор целовал его в живот между предложениями, вырисовывая на коже Юри узоры, пока тот не трепетал от желания и не целовал так, слово мог дышать только воздухом из легких Виктора.

Даже сейчас Юри ощутил пробежавшую по спине дрожь и покалывание поцелуев на губах. И, вздохнув, он открыл тетрадь, опер ее о ноутбук и начал писать.

* * *

Дорогой мистер Фельцман,

Меня направил к Вам мой друг, Виктор Никифоров, который считал, что Вы можете заинтересоваться моей работой. Судя по Вашему сайту, Вас интересуют нестандартный подход к изложению и ломающие стереотипы истории, поэтому я хотел бы представить Вам мой роман «О моей Любви».

 «О моей любви» рассказывает историю одинокого русала, Ториано, обыскавшего семь морей в поисках своей семьи. Ведомый лишь магическим ключом, который, по слухам, отпирает самую большую драгоценность мира, Ториано уже готов сдаться, но он попадает в шторм вместе с пиратским кораблем «Четверной аксель» и спасает капитана от смерти. После того, как его приняли на борту, этот капитан, Джек «Фрост» Уоллес просит Ториано помочь ему и его команде в поисках утерянного магического сокровища, находящегося на затопленном судне «Тиамат». Прочесывая моря в поисках места крушения, Ториано сближается с командой «Четверного акселя», особенно с энергичным, но загадочным капитаном.

Однако все идет на спад, когда Ториано теряет ключ и начинает подозревать, что Джек скрывает от него что-то. Когда их корабль оказывается рядом с местом крушения «Тиамат», еще больше магических опасностей встает на пути их и так хрупких отношений. Чтобы отыскать пропавший корабль, Ториано должен выбирать между своей сущностью русала и разношерстной командой, которая стала ему как семья – или, возможно, тайна Джека вынудит его сделать выбор.

 «О моей любви» отдает дань работам Виктора Никифорова в переосмыслении и возрождении исконных любовных романов и сказок. Это изучение одержимости, идеализации и тревог, сопутствующих первой близости. И, прежде всего, это путеводная звезда истинной любви, выполненная в виде послания миру, что любовь всегда спасет положение.

Ниже я приложил первые десять страниц рукописи. В настоящий момент работа состоит из 95.400 слов. Я обладаю степенью магистра искусств в английском языке, обучался в Сент-Эндрюсском университете, публиковался в литературных журналах «Gravity Hill» и «The Scores». Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной по почте, поскольку я немой и не смогу ответить на звонок.

Спасибо за ваше время,

Юри Кацуки

y.katsuki@gmail.com


	12. denouement [исход]

**Дебютный роман местного автора Юри Кацуки продан на аукционе за шестизначную сумму**

4 ИЮНЯ 2017 — «О моей любви», дебютный роман Кацуки Юри из нашего Торвилль Коув, недавно был продан на аукционе между десятью издателями за неразглашенную шестизначную сумму. «Аурум Букс», известная публикацией мирового бестселлера Виктора Никифорова «Король и Фигурист», приобрела права на распространение историко-фентезийного романа в Соединенном Королевстве и странах Содружества и планирует издать его к июлю 2018 года. Такие же аукционы уже планируются в еще 16 странах, и еще 5 изъявили желание тоже издать роман.

«Я поражен и польщен тем, людей желают издать мою книгу, - сообщил Кацуки в интервью по электронной почте. – Я лишь надеюсь, что она послужит читателям напоминанием, что вне зависимости от препятствий, лежащих на пути, вне зависимости от встретившихся проблем, любовь – во всех ее видах – всегда победит».

«О моей любви» повествует о русале в поисках своего дома и пирате, очарованном русалом после того, как тот спас его жизнь в шторме. Члены Книжного Клуба Торвилль Коув, на последней встрече которого состоялось чтение отрывка черновика рукописи, сообщают, что книга в большой степени вдохновлена бурным летним романом Кацуки и Никифорова.

«Это не просто дань уважения Виктору Никифорову. Это любовное письмо, - сказал Георгий Попович, давний член Клуба. – В каждом слове ощущается, как сильно он любит Виктора и как скучает по нему. Я плакал раз пять».

Когда мы спросили Кацуки о связи Никифорова с его работой, он ответил: «Иногда, когда начинаешь сильно сомневаться в своих умениях, хорошо найти кого-то, кто верит в то, что ты делаешь. И Виктор стал для меня этим «кем-то». Он первый человек, с которым я хотел бы быть рядом, и я написал книгу, думая об этом».

Определенно, любовь и преданность, вложенные Кацуки в «О моей любви», окупились. «Не удивительно,  столько издательских домов хотят [«О моей любви»] – роман прекрасен, - сказала Лилия Барановская, редактор «Аурум Букс», заключившая сделку совместно с Яковом Фельцманом из литературного агентства Лидвины Джексон. – Его слова текут, словно прилив – вы тонете в них с первой же строчки, и последняя оставляет вас бездыханным. И есть что-то очень личное в том, как он описывает борьбу главного персонажа, русала Ториано. Воистину, эта книга превзойдет любые читательские ожидания, и для нас будет честью работать с ним и поделиться этой работой с миром».

* * *

На следующий после аукциона день в Торвилль Коув приехали и Яков Фельцман, и Лилия Барановская, желая встретиться с ним и обговорить все детали. Юри – с Мари в роли переводчика – отвел их в кафе с песиком на вывеске, но только после того, как ущипнул себя, убеждаясь, что не спит.

\- Как мы сказали вашей местной газете, для нас честь получить права на публикацию, - сказала Лилия, отпивая свой маккиато. Юри никогда не видел никого настолько собранного; он, наверное, мог порезаться о ее точеные скулы. Ее взгляд был тяжелым, но не злым. – Особенно учитывая, насколько аукцион был жарким, - затем ее голос стал тихим, заговорщицким. – Никому не говори, но даже дебютный роман Виктора Никифорова не поднял такой шумихи, а это много говорит о твоем потенциале.

Юри улыбнулся и нервно глянул на своего нового агента – который был и агентом Виктора тоже. Было это было чуточку _слишком_ нереальным. Яков Фельцман, напоминавший ему его старого научного руководителя по писательскому мастерству из Сент-Эндрюсса, – здесь. Раньше он видел его только на фотографиях в газетах, всегда со шляпой на голове. А теперь эта шляпа лежит на столе между ними, и Юри поверить не может, что Яков Фельцман _лысеет_. Он всегда думал, что шляпа ему нужна, чтобы выглядеть _круто_.

«Для меня тоже честь работать с вами, - ответил он. – Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы в итоге книга стала еще интереснее читателям».

\- И мы определенно поможем тебе с этим, - согласилась Лилия, и на ее аккуратно очерченных губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. – Итак, давайте обсудим, как мы все устроим. Мы планируем издать книгу в следующем июле, и мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы она стала _большим летним хитом_ , чем-то, с чем туристы могли бы ознакомиться, нежась под пляжным солнцем. А это значит, что законченная рукопись нужна нам к ноябрю. Уверена, как только мы узнаем, кто станут твоими редакторами в Соединенных Штатах и Канаде, они тоже привнесут свой вклад в процесс.

Юри кивнул и снова поглядел на Якова. «Мы не знаем, кто выигрывает торги на данный момент?» - поинтересовался он.

У Якова заняло какое-то время послушать перевод Мари, а затем проверить мобильный.

\- В некоторых странах они еще идут, - заметил он. – Но в США самая большая ставка пока у «ГранПри», и их головная компания также пытается выкупить права и в Канаде. Мы обсудим, что это будет значить для тебя, так что тебе решать, соглашаться на их предложение или выбрать кого-то другого.

Юри моргнул, а затем тяжело облокотился о стул. Он отвернулся в сторону окна, и его руки, сжимающие чашку чая, подрагивали. Наконец-то реальность ситуации уместилась в сознании, как удушающий черный плащ. Люди готовы _бороться_ за права на его работу – люди _сейчас_ борются за них, в разных странах, в которых он даже не был.

Вчера, до того, как Лилия с Яковом объявились вживую, ему было легко думать об этом, как о чем-то происходящим вдалеке, о чем он просто получал новости по почте. Но теперь они здесь, и все это слишком реально. Лилия привезла распечатку его рукописи – он даже не осознавал, что она такая _большая_ – и теперь в его голове один только белый шум.

Виктор чувствовал себя так же, когда издавался впервые? Виктор чувствовал себя, как будто бежит вниз по холму от сокрушительного валуна ожиданий, не обращая внимания на боль в боку и усталость в ногах? Почему Юри вообще написал Якову? Почему столько людей готовы участвовать ради него в торгах? В конце концов он только разочарует всех – все отказы до этого явно показали, что он _понятия_ не имеет, что делает –

\- Юри? – он ощутил успокаивающую ладонь на своей руке. Мари смотрела на него с беспокойством. Юри понял, что сжал кружку чая так, что побелели костяшки, и что он слишком долго смотрит в окно – настолько, что Яков с Лилией прервали разговор, хотя они явно говорили о чем-то важном, пролетавшем мимо его ушей, и смотрели на него обеспокоенно.

Юри натянул бодрую улыбку и отставил кружку, чтобы показать «Я в порядке». Мари перевела, и Яков кивнул.

\- У Вити такого не было, когда он впервые работал с нами с Лилией, - сказал он. – До меня он работал с агентами и издателями слишком маленькими, чтобы позволить себе большое количество копий.

«Вышло только пятьсот копий его сборника поэзии, - согласился Юри, а затем провел пальцем по краю кружки. – Он тоже боялся выходить на мировой рынок?»

\-  В первый раз всегда сложновато, - ответил Яков. – Но, уверен, ты справишься. У тебя хорошая работа. Иначе никто не участвовал бы в этих аукционах.

Юри вспомнил о дыхательных упражнениях, которым его научили медсестры в больнице. Вдох. Шум в голове чуть поутих, но на коже все равно был зуд, который, он знал, излечит только океан. Выдох. Он улыбнулся Якову с Лилией.

«Прошу  меня на минутку», - показал он, а затем поднялся и направился в сторону уборных. Едва оказавшись там, он запер дверь и побрызгал водой на лицо, а затем глянул на себя в зеркало. Со вчерашнего дня ничего в нем не изменилось, и все же ощущения были какими-то другими.

Он достал телефон.

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
прости, если отвлекаю, но мой роман тут на аукционе в 21 стране и я не могу поверить

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
слышал! яков мне сказал!  
поздравляю! я знал, что ты сможешь (*´ ♡ `*)و ̑̑

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
он сказал, что когда ты публиковался с аурум впервые, ты слегка боялся

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
лилия с тобой? она его бывшая жена  
профессиональные отношения у них хорошие, а вот личные… дикие  
но она очень хорошая! не могу представить кого-то, кто лучше позаботится о твоем романе!

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
можно поговорить с тобой лицом к лицу?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не обязательно вживую

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
просто хочу видеть твое лицо, а не имя

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
прости, если это странно, учитывая мои слова в прошлый наш разговор

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
нет, все в порядке  
я подумал о том, что ты мне сказал, и мне жаль  
я продолжал быть мудаком, стараясь не быть мудаком  
конечно, мы можем поговорить лицом к лицу  
через фейстайм?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я обычно предпочитаю скайп

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
хорошо, могу и его!  
ты хотел сейчас или попозже? судя по просьбе, ты планировал сейчас

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
мы можем немного подождать, пока я доберусь до ноутбука, чтобы руки были свободны?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я в туалете кафе, и снаружи меня ждут яков, лилия и мари

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
…звучит не очень лол

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
ага так и есть лол

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
но все равно не хочется тебя бросать  
можем нормально поговорить вечером, а пока вот тебе

_Виктор ( ´_ _♡_   _⁾⁾⁾) прислал видео_

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
спасибо ❤❤❤

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
меньшее, что я мог сделать ❤❤❤❤

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
не превращай это в соревнование ❤❤❤❤❤

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
не отмазывайся, я выиграю ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

Главная > Новости > «ГранПри Букс» победил в борьбе за право публикации в США романа «О моей любви»

**«ГранПри Букс» победил в борьбе за право публикации в США романа «О моей любви», остальные страны следуют их примеру**

_Опубликовано 11 июня 2017, Кетрин Мартен_

Майя Вагнер из издательства «Пингвин Рэндом Хаус» в лице «ГранПри» заполучила многими желанные права на печать дебютного романа Юри Кацуки «О моей любви» на территории США. Канадское отделение также выкупило права на распространение в Канаде. Вагнер и ее канадская коллега Алисия Вертью работают со своей британской коллегой, Лилией Барановской из «Аурум Букс», готовясь выпустить книгу как хит июля 2018 года.

Роман Кацуки прогремел на весь свет. По имеющейся информации, 28 стран готовятся выпустить книгу следующим летом. Помимо прочих, «О моей любви» будет напечатана издательством «Галлимард» во Франции, «Интрисека» в Бразилии и «Сей-зан-ша» в Японии.

 «О моей любви», чье действие формально происходит в Карибском море в век паруса, описывает историю одинокого русала Ториано, который ищет свою семью с помощью магического ключа. Он спасает пиратского капитана Джека «Фроста» Уоллеса из шторма и присоединяется к его команде в поисках затерянного сокровища. Однако, когда они приближаются к месту захоронения сокровища, расцветающие отношения Джека и Ториано подвергаются испытаниям как тайных волшебных хранителей, так и потаенных секретов самого Джека.

Кацуки родился в Торвилль Коув, Шотландия, в 1993 году. Он закончил Сент-Эндрюсский университет и публиковался в местных литературных журналах «Gravity Hill» и «The Scores».

* * *

\- Так, Лилия с Майей говорят, что вот этот кусок слегка грубоват и его стоит перефразировать, так что, может, переделать порядок, в котором они видят сокровище...

Юри допил последние капли своего коктейля и уложил подбородок на столешницу. Сидящий рядом с ним Пхичит листал рукопись, произнося что-то, что для усталых ушей Юри казалось словесной кашей.

Лилия с Майей обе прислали редакции его рукописи, и каждая страница была покрыта красной пастой. Он успел забыть, как плохо на него влияет этот цвет; если бы он мог кричать - он бы кричал. Но это была бы не лучшая идея, так что он обошелся закрытыми глазами.

Как Пхичит может так спокойно говорить? В мозгу Юри, все еще не отошедшем от произошедшего, метались тысячи мыслей в секунду.

Он был уверен, что не спал с того момента, как получил от Якова сообщение об иностранных издательствах, получивших правах на его роман. Его родители кормили его кацудоном и вчера, и позавчера, и позапозавчера. Он получал порцию практически за каждый новый договор в очередной стране. Если так пойдет и дальше, то на будущие встречи с издателями его придется катить.

А когда все обернется против него? Когда все эти люди поймут, что его просто тошнит словами на страницу, и он надеется, что что-то сошлось. У Юри сильнее закружилась голова. Пусть Виктор ободрял его (насколько он мог это сделать издалека, по крайней мере), Юри все равно ощущал в животе ледяной ком. Вдох. Он должен сделать это для Виктора – для _них_. Выдох.

\- Юри? Налить тебе еще? – спросил Пхичит, похлопывая его по плечу. Юри поднял на него голову и кивнул, надеясь, что его замешательство не слишком заметно. Пхичит рассмеялся и махнул Юрио, чтобы тот принес еще один молочный коктейль.

\- Поросенку не очередной коктейль нужен, - насмешливо заявил Юрио, забирая стакан и возвращаясь к прилавку. – Он не вставал с дивана весь день. Ему нужно пройтись. С пирса вниз.

Юри обернулся к нему. «Я плавал на прошлой неделе», - сообщил он ему. Юрио закатил глаза, сложил большие и указательные пальцы буквой «W» и помахал ими.

\- Как скажешь, - добавил он и исчез на кухне. Пхичит обеспокоенно поглядел на Юри.

\- Можем пойти прогуляться, - заметил он. – Не с пирса вниз, конечно, но…

Его прервала открывшаяся с грохотом дверь кафе. В нее вошли Мила, Гуанг-Хонг и Лео – все трое тяжело дышали.

\- Юра тут? – спросила Мила, скользнув на диван и тяжело столкнувшись с Юри, чьи очки от этого слегка подпрыгнули. Юри кивнул на дверь позади, и Мила просияла. – Отлично! Ооо, чего делаете? Редактируете?

\- Ага, его редакторы прислали рукописи с правками! – воскликнул Пхичит, склоняя к ней экран ноутбука с открытым черновиком. – Просматриваем все страницы и редактируем! Хочешь чего-нибудь почитать?

Мила пискнула и наклонилась, глядя на переписываемую страницу.

\- Ооо, выглядит _классно_! – восхитилась она. – Обожаю истории о русалках, а ты пишешь так, как будто сам один из них!

\- Ну, он и _в самом деле_ много плавает, - отозвался Пхичит с лукавой ухмылкой. Юри ткнул его локтем. Мила продолжила читать; сидящие рядом с ней Гуанг-Хонг и Лео уткнулись в телефоны, переписываясь.

\- Нам стоит позвать Юру, - неожиданно сказал Гуанг-Хонг.

\- Можем что-нибудь заказать, - согласился Лео.

 «Зачем вам Юрио?» - поинтересовался Юри, и Пхичит перевел его жесты для Милы. Однако, как только она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, показался сам Юра.

\- Гх, баба, ты что тут делаешь? – резко спросил он, едва увидев Милу, которая в ответ сладко ухмыльнулась.

\- Что, я теперь и навестить тебя не могу? – спросила она.

\- У тебя нет пар? – уколол Юрио.

\- Сессия кончилась. Я, в отличие от тебя, свободна.

Юрио закатил глаза.

\- Не напоминай, - проворчал он. Он хотел было направиться к их столику, как дверь кафе открылась, и кто-то вошел.

Мила с Пхичитом достали телефоны, когда оскал Юрио сполз с его лица, а молочный коктейль выскользнул из пальцев на пол. На пороге стоял Отабек Алтын, держащий в руках гитару в чехле, раскрасневшийся из-за того, что в солнечный летний день надел черную кожаную куртку.

\- Можно мне клубничный рожок? На улице ужасно жарко, - сказал Отабек, и через мгновение Юрио уже кинулся на него, практически заваливая на пол. Чехол выпал из его рук с громким стуком, а сердце Юри подпрыгнуло ему в горло.

\- Ты хренов _ублюдок_! Ты сказал, что проведешь лето в _Алматы_ , кретин! – но в голосе Юрио не было злобы; он явно был в полном восторге, даже когда слегка ударил Отабека в плечо. Поднявшись на ноги, он помог встать и казаху. – Посмотри, что ты натворил, Бека, из-за тебя я уронил коктейль Поросенка.

\- Прости? – вопросительно сказал Отабек, уже засовывая руку в карман джинс. – Я могу заплатить…

\- Забей, - ответил Юрио, отмахиваясь от денег. – Это была случайность.

Вскоре бардак убрали, Юри принесли новый коктейль, а Отабек поедал клубничное мороженое за столиком. Лео с Гуанг-Хонгом ели один сандей на двоих, а Мила иногда присоединялась к ним, зачерпывая по чуть-чуть мороженого. Пхичит таким же образом отхлебывал молочный коктейль Юри, из-за чего тот начал задумываться, не заказал ли Пхичит второй коктейль чисто для себя.

\- Итак, Бека, - произнесла Мила, спокойно печатая что-то в телефоне. – Какой у тебя номер телефона? Мы хотим добавить тебя в чат.

Отабек потер шею.

\- Я не смогу часто там сидеть, - сказал он. – Я не особо много времени провожу в интернете.

\- Не в этом дело, - ответила девушка, устраивая голову на ладони и ухмыляясь, как кот, дорвавшийся до сливок.

Отабек повернулся к Юри и попросил лист бумаги. Юри передал его вместе с ручкой, и Отабек, записав номер, сдвинул лист Миле.

\- Круто, - сказала та. Юрио, скрестив руки, подошел к ним.

\- Отключи уведомления сейчас, - сказал он, кидая взгляд на Пхичита. – А то ты никогда больше не уснешь.

Пхичит, который тоже печатал в телефоне, оскорбленно поднял взгляд.

\- Я делюсь с вами самыми сокровенными своими мыслями, и вот такую благодарность получаю? – поинтересовался он.

\- Для начала, никогда не желал узнавать твои сокровенные мысли, - пробурчал Юрио.

\- Я _уязвлен_ , - сообщил Пхичит сварливо, а затем забрал свой ноутбук у Милы. Юри прыснул. Юрио закатил глаза.

Затем он снова обернулся к Отабеку, скрещивая на груди руки, словно пытаясь скрыть, что безумно рад его видеть.

\- Ну так, что в тебя вселилось, что ты сюда приехал? Ты снова со своими родителями?

Отабек покачал головой.

\- Я тут один, - сказал он и облизнул мороженое, отчего Юрио вспыхнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Гд-где тогда ты живешь? – резко спросил он. Юри снова прыснул, и Юрио кинул на него уничтожающий взгляд.

\- На самом деле, Мила с твоим дедушкой организовали для тебя сюрприз, - отозвался Отабек, широко улыбаясь. – Так что буду жить у тебя.

Румянец быстро сползал со щек Юры на его шею. Все остальные явно старались сдержать смех, и Юрио, пару раз огрызнувшись, быстро сбежал в относительную безопасность прилавка.

\- Думаю, он все еще не пришел в себя, - заметил Лео. Мила снова пихнула Отабека.

\- Может, стоит опустить часть с серенадой. Он может случайно взорваться.

\- Серенадой? – произнес Пхичит, озвучивая вопрос, пришедший на ум Юри.

Отабек указал на гитару, стоящую на полу у стола.

\- Я закончил песню, которую хотел ему показать, - ответил он. – Но он выглядит слегка смущенным, так что, может, не сейчас.

\- Оставь на потом, - согласилась Мила, двигая бровями.

Лео, как заметил Юри, вернулся к их с Гуанг-Хонгом мороженому с печальной задумчивостью на лице. Юри знал, что недавно они выпустили расширенный альбом; одна из песен играла на местном радио как минимум раз в день. По сравнению с другими, более джазовыми их композициями, в этом альбоме песни были более народными, более романтическими. И по тому, как взгляд Лео задержался на Гуанг-Хонге, Юри понимал, что не одного его задело неожиданное появление Отабека.

\- Юри? – спросил Пхичит, и тот внезапно осознал, что слишком долго пялится на гитару. Он отвернулся и вскинул бровь, глядя на Пхичита, держащего отредактированные рукописи. – Может, подумаем, как перефразировать это? – спросил он.

Юри вздохнул и взял бумаги, сравнивая их с черновиком из ноутбука. Чем быстрее они разберутся с правками, тем быстрее он выпустит книгу в свет. И вообще, сколькими _способами_ можно описать кучу дублонов?

\- Есть новости от Виктора? – поинтересовалась Мила, пока Юри пытался подобрать синоним к слову «золотой». – Было бы классно, если бы и он вернулся.

\- Думаю, он все еще в Санкт-Петербурге, - сказал Пхичит. Юри бросил взгляд на свой телефон, просто проверить, не написал ли вдруг Виктор. После их последнего разговора все стало чуть менее напряженным – но все равно в груди ныло каждый раз, когда он видел всплывающие уведомления его сообщений.

На данный момент просить Виктора о возвращении было вопросом деликатным. Но он хотел этого, особенно сейчас, разбираясь со сценой первого поцелуя Джека и Ториано.

Мила замычала, и Юри поднял взгляд от рукописи, когда она произнесла:

\- Он прячется в чате. Но я не видела, чтобы он что-то писал.

\- Ну, он хотя бы не пропал с лица земли, - отозвался Пхичит, пожимая плечами. – Но они с Юри все еще общаются, кстати.

Мила задвигала бровями.

\- И это самое главное, так? – спросила она. Юри тут же притворился, что открытые страницы рукописи – самая захватывающая вещь, что он когда-либо читал.

 «Сердце Ториано забилось чаще, когда он ощутил колючее прикосновение губ пирата к своим. Время замедлилось; все следы мира вокруг Джека растаяли, словно снег в тропическом лесу. Целовать Джека было как плыть по течению – дыхание захватывало, и происходило все слишком быстро».

Он тоже помнил это ощущение. Юри чуть поерзал; когда его телефон завибрировал от уведомления, он моментально схватил его и проверил. Но это был не Виктор. Это была Мила, пишущая в чат. Но он все равно прочитал сообщение.

* * *

_mila_ ___ _b_ _прислал(а) видео_

**mila** **_** **b** **:**  глядите-ка, @ **yuripurrsetsky**  хоть разочек продемонстрировал мягкую сторону  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  ах, отабек вернулся!  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  #идеальныеотношения  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  #хочусебетакогожечудака  
**dirtycocktail** **:** ты чудаком отабека или юру называешь ;P  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  определенно отабека  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  мне нужен кто-то, кто перелетит континент, чтобы меня удивить  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  @ **Viktor** **Nikiforov**  тебя обходят  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  не хочешь забрать свою золотую медаль обратно?

_mila_ ___ _b_ _добавил(а) в чат_ _Otabek_ _Altin_

**Otabek** **Altin** **:**  привет  
**dirtycocktail** **:**  не ожидал тебя снова увидеть так скоро  
**sara** **-** **crispino** **:**  ты здесь на еще одно лето? :)  
**pxpxvxch** **:**  это было так романтично ‘)  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  он хотел спеть юре серенаду но тот уже и так обалдел так что он не стал лол  
**pxpxvxch** **:**  ‘D  
**mila** **_** **b** **:**  а еще поздравляю, @ **Otabek** **Altin** , ты наверн первый человек, который так смутил юру  
**leooooo** **:**  лол самое забавное что он на самом деле не сделал ничего смущающего он просто пришел и юрио такой типа из-за тебя мое кокоро доки-доки  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  когда я убью тебя, твой труп никогда не найдут  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:** омг  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:** https://tinyurl.com/py98xg6, там котенок весь день думает об убийствах  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:** втф ты кого зовешь котенком я всего на два года младше тебя  
**gh** **_** **kawaii** **:**  я в колледже  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я вас всех ненавижу  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  выметайтесь из моего кафе  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  я вам хрен еще что продам  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  но если мы уйдем то останутся только люди заказывающие двойную помадку  
**yuripurrsetsky** **:**  бЛЯДЬ  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  ну так @ **Viktor** **Nikiforov**  давай быстренько грандиозный романтический жест  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  мы знаем вы с @ **ykatsuki** о нас говорите  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** не разочаруйте нас  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:** ты же не хочешь чтобы юри грустил  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  https://tinyurl.com/zwqzx6j  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  я видел как он делает такое же выражение лица  
**SHALLWESKATE** **:**  и я никогда больше не хочу его видеть

* * *

Виктор, смеясь, положил смартфон на стол. Он сидел в небольшом кафе через улицу от православной части Смоленского кладбища. Это была тесная маленькая кофейня, и пусть круассаны тут оставляли желать лучшего, кофе был замечательным - поэтому-то Виктор и заходил сюда каждый раз, когда навещал свою бабушку.

С последнего визита прошел год, но когда он жил в городе, то приходил раз в месяц. За прошедшее время работники сменились, так что никто его не знал, но бариста хлопала ресницами, когда он делал заказ, и написала свой номер на салфетке, которую дала вместе с латте. На него Виктор особо не смотрел.

Видео с Отабеком, сбитым с ног Юрой, было весьма забавным, особенно когда все остальные за столиком разразились смехом, и Мила в конце записала каждое выражение лица. На секунду мелькнул широко улыбающийся Юри. Чат разрывался, когда он только выписался из больницы, но приятно было видеть подтверждение, что с ним действительно все в порядке.

Виктор прислонился к выбеленной стене и лениво макнул круассан в остаток кофе. Юри, помнится, ел круассаны, не разламывая их, медленно наслаждаясь каждым кусочком. Это одновременно очаровывало и раздражало. Виктор скучал по этому.

Он постарался подумать о чем-то другом, например, о ветре, треплющем листья над надгробием семейства Никифоровых, о посверкивающем в солнечном свете черном мраморе, о журчании текущей рядом Смоленки. Совсем недавно Виктор сидел в траве на берегу реки рядом с надгробием и рассказывал бабушке о Юри.

Когда он наконец покинул кофейню, на улице шел дождь; вечернее небо затянули тучи. Виктор поднял воротник, прячась от дождя, и направился к метро, чтобы уехать домой.

Юри написал ему, когда он поднимался на улицу, где жили его родители. Виктор улыбнулся, увидев это, хотя где-то глубоко все равно кольнула вина. Отчасти он все еще поражался, что Юри просто не забыл о нем. Конечно, это, скорее всего, полностью лишало смысла его недавний срыв, но все же. Это не отменяло факт того, что каждый раз, когда он отвечал Юри, в животе все переворачивалось.

Но он все равно писал, потому что любовь из любого может сделать дурака-мазохиста, и Виктор давно принял эту часть себя. Юри ответил почти моментально, из-за чего Виктор вновь улыбнулся, открывая дверь парадной и направляясь к лифту.

Его родители жили на верхнем этаже старой пятиэтажки. Иногда лифт ломался и приходилось с мучением взбираться наверх по лестнице. Сам лифт тоже не был особо хорошим; когда Виктор только приехал, там едва уместились он сам, Маккачин и один чемодан. Им с родителями пришлось спускаться несколько раз, и это было еще _до того_ , как пришли остальные коробки.

Маккачин поприветствовал Виктора, едва тот зашел в квартиру, почти сбивая с ног, пока он закрывал дверь. Виктор почесал пса за ушами, снял обувь и прошел по коридору до кухни налить себе воды. Записка на холодильнике сообщила, что родители ушли на каток. Он умудрился вернуться в Петербург всего за пару дней до того, как родителям с их учениками нужно было лететь в Хельсинки на Чемпионат Мира. Теперь, после завершения сезона, можно было приступать к созданию новых программ, так что родители часами пропадали на катке с Мишей и Аней. А это значило, что большую часть времени Виктор все равно проводил в их квартире один.

Но его мать хотя бы старалась выходить на пробежку с ними с Маккачином, а заодно уделяла время на выходных, водила его по городу и показывала новые места. Город сильно изменился, пусть и всего за пять лет отсутствия Виктора. Некоторые его любимые магазины или закрылись, или переехали, и появилось множество всего нового.

Виктор написал матери сообщение, спрашивая, что она планирует на ужин, и допил воду. Затем он дошел до гостиной, где стоял кабинетный рояль, оставленный ему бабушкой. Отложив телефон на кофейный столик, он открыл крышку и прошелся пальцами по клавишам, наигрывая любимую песню бабули.

Послышался сигнал сообщения, но в этот раз это был Юри, спрашивающий что-то. Виктор с легкостью ответил ему, а затем продолжил наигрывать мелодию уже с совсем другим настроением.

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
как твоя бабушка?

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
запылилась слегка, но в целом неплохо

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
мы же встречаемся сегодня в скайпе?

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
если не появлюсь, считай, что я мертв

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
хаха ок (*´ω `*)

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
как прошел день?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
я на самом деле присматриваю дом в торвилле! съезжаю благодаря авансу

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
все еще поверить не могу, что эти торги прошли? не привык, что люди хотят платить мне за то, что я написал, тем более £500 000 за страну (*/ω＼*)

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
как же классно! за на лезвиях любви я получил только 25 000 долларов аванса, так что ты весьма неплох! но, еще раз, ты заслуживаешь этого, потому что прекрасно пишешь (◡‿◡✿)  
так, насчет дома: хозяйка моего дома в торвилле не особо активно искала съемщиков, когда я в последний раз с ней списывался  
может, глянешь у нее?

**Кому:**  Виктор ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)  
на самом деле, я сейчас в коттедже, подумываю снять его на год, как ты делал

**Кому:**  Юри ❤  
уверен, тебе там очень понравится! удачи и увидимся сегодня в 10 ( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ

* * *

Юри с интересом нажал на клавиши белого пианино коттеджа, улыбаясь, когда лежащий рядом телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении от Виктора. Прочитав его, он коротко хихикнул и вновь вернулся к игре.

\- Мой последний съемщик настроил эту старушку, - сказала хозяйка, стоящая позади. Юри чуть дернулся, не слышав, как она вошла в гостиную. Обернувшись, он виновато поклонился, но она отмахнулась, смеясь. – Вы тоже играете?

Юри покачал головой. Она вздохнула.

\- И я, а вот мой сын играл. Он практиковался на этом пианино, когда был ребенком. У нас дома в Белите уже не хватало места, так что пришлось перевезли его сюда. Этот коттедж у нашей семьи уже много лет, понимаете; раньше тут жила моя ныне покойная тетя.

Юри кивнул. Конечно, в коттедже было не особо много семейных фотографий, но, учитывая возраст хозяйки, это все ставило на свои места.

\- Сейчас я живу в Белите со своими кошками, и иногда внуки навещают на выходных. А вот мой сын переехал в Альтвегг с женой, так что он живет близко, но не _слишком_ близко, вы понимаете. Вы так же поступаете? Насколько я знаю, ваши родители управляют здесь отелем.

Юри снова кивнул. Женщина восторженно хлопнула в ладони.

\- Покидаете гнездо, но не хотите уходить слишком далеко? Уважаю, - она усмехнулась. – Почему бы нам не закончить с документами, и я пойду? Вы уже внесли залог за первые три месяца, так что можете въезжать, когда захотите.

Юри написал в блокноте « _Этим вечером?_ » и показал ей.

Женщина замычала.

\- Ну, если захотите. Обычно я убираюсь в коттедже перед тем, как кто-то въезжает.

« _Это не проблема. Я смогу убраться_ », - ответил Юри. Коттедж пустовал всего несколько месяцев, не говоря уже о том, что для Юри будет только плюсом найти оставленные Виктором вещи.

\- Ну, раз вы так настаиваете, мой милый, - произнесла хозяйка и направилась в кабинет за документами. Юри последовал за ней, избегая смотреть на книжные полки. В конце концов, в последний раз, когда он был в этом кабинете, Виктор…

Он скрыл улыбку за ладонью. Хозяйка коттеджа казалась милой женщиной, которая вряд ли захочет узнать подробности того, что Юри успел сделать в ее доме.

Они быстро разобрались с документами, и хозяйка, передав ключи, пожала ему руку.

\- Я надеялась, что Виктор скоро вернется, - сказала она, - но я рада помочь местным жителям, чем могу. Позаботьтесь о коттедже, хорошо?

Она помахала ему на пути к двери. Он махнул в ответ, прислушался к звуку закрывающейся калитки и шин машины, шуршащих по дороге, а затем закрыл парадную дверь и вернулся в свой коттедж, почему-то кажущийся странно пустым. Хоть в нем и было много разной мебели, все те незаметные следы, оставленные Виктором в каждой комнате, исчезли. От места, где Юри учился любить Виктора, осталась лишь оболочка.

Он прошелся по комнатам, улыбаясь при виде дивана, кухонного стола, постели. Все они хранили отпечаток воспоминаний, почти незаметный, но вызывающий чувство светлой печали. Он начнет перевозить свои вещи, как только напишет об этом Мари, и восстановит все, но только наполовину.

Он сфотографировался, сидя за кухонным столом, и скинул фото Виктору, в ответ получив несколько сердечек. Ощущая разлившийся на щеках жар, Юри быстро перешел в диалог с Мари и написал ей с просьбой привезти его вещи.

Вечером несколько носильщиков «Ю-топии» перенесли вещи коробку за коробкой. Теперь здесь были практически все его пожитки; его комната в отеле опустела достаточно, чтобы ее можно было превратить в гостевую.

Вздохнув, Юри взял первую коробку и начал ее разбирать.

* * *

Виктор взял коробку, без интереса роясь в ней. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а его бывшая спальная все еще была уставлена коробками. Он открыл только несколько; что-то слишком окончательное было в том, чтобы вернуть все свои вещи на прежние места родительской квартиры.

Юри не заговаривал о возвращении Виктора в Торвилль с того раза, когда рассказал про смерть Викчана. Он явно принял слова Виктора на тот счет, но всегда, когда Виктор замечал взгляды, которые шелки кидал на неразобранные коробки во время их разговоров по Скайпу дважды в неделю, было в его глазах что-то такое, будто он знал, почему Виктор все еще не разобрал вещи.

Виктор говорил себе, что это просто потому что он пытается решить, куда двинуться дальше. Перед ним открыты все двери; в мире еще множество неизведанных историй. Торвилль Коув — не _единственное_ место в мире, даже если все находящееся за приветственным знаком кажется блеклым и обыденным. Общение с народом из Торвилль Коув только напоминало ему, что он оставил позади, но в то же время он не хотел полностью забывать обо всем.

Поэтому коробки оставались на месте. Вместо этого Виктор взял свой ноутбук и оперся на них, роясь в интернете, а Маккачин уложил голову ему на бедро. Он провел ладонью по шерсти пса, смеясь, когда Маккачин лизнул штанину.

Он должен был писать или как минимум выбирать стихи для антологии, которую он собрался публиковать вместо «Будь рядом». Но сейчас Виктору просто не интересно было заниматься ими. Вместо этого он зашел в сообщество, посвященное Ледяной Триаде и просмотрел последние посты. Разумеется, главной темой для обсуждений, бушующих в фандоме вокруг Триады, были его отношения с Юри. Отчасти Виктору хотелось самому влезть с разговор, но он передумал в последнюю минуту. Не хватало ему еще звонков от злого Якова, говорящего не позориться на весь интернет.

Так что он просто зарылся пальцами в шерсть Маккачина и продолжил читать комментарии.

* * *

открой меня как одну из своих мандалайских девушек ( **bladesoflove** ) написал(а) в  **ontd** **_** **icetriad** :

**_пора бы юри кацуки объясниться_ **

 «это не просто дань уважения Виктору Никифорову, это любовное письмо» (x)

 «вне зависимости от препятствий, лежащих на пути, вне зависимости от встретившихся проблем, любовь – во всех ее видах – всегда победит» (x)

 «Виктор стал для меня этим «кем-то». Он первый человек, с которым я хотел бы быть рядом, и я написал книгу, думая об этом» (x)

 «он явно любит его и скучает» (x)

О МОЕЙ ЛЮБВИ ЭТО ЭКВИВАЛЕНТ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ СТОЯЩЕГО ПОД ОКНОМ ВИКТОРА С БУМБОКСОМ?

БЕСПОКОЙНЫМ УМАМ ИНТЕРЕСНО

теги: вики-ники, виктор никифоров гей что ли, горячий мрачный и таинственный, расставание или ерунда

—————

**1028 комментариев**

**flipmycherry**

ждем срача о боже это так романтично, вот бы мне кто-нибудь написал книгу с просьбой вернуться омгггг

** Показать еще 34 комментария **

**andorablecreature**

Это значит, что «О моей любви» основывается на их отношениях? Не знаю, что насчет этого думать…

**thekingskater**

^^ мой друг из торвилльского колледжа говорит, что роман юк на самом деле о русале и пирате, так что не думаю, что он об их отношениях

**stuchai**

И все равно это может означать, что в книге есть части, построенные на них? В плане, о ней заговорили так быстро после переезда Виктора, так что…

**regentertiary**

не то чтобы лез в эти все ~тамблеровские обсуждения~ но с хрена ли мы вообще решили что они расставались

** Показать еще 28 комментариев **

**costellations**

Я учусь в Колледже им. Торвилля и знаю друзей юк. Они говорят, что юк уезжал из города на несколько месяцев и вернулся только за пару дней до отъезда вн, так что, может, это взаимно?

**bladesoflove**

опять «непримиримые разногласия» лмао

**applepiefatale**

**komatsu** **_** **night**  если это вн разбили сердце то почему тогда юк пишет ему любовные письма в виде книг

**andorablecreature**

А можно мы полегче будем с домыслами? Как-то крипово.

**regentertiary**

прости нат, забываю, что ты с таким непосредственно сталкивалась

**andorablecreature**

лол ага, давайте просто порадуемся новой книге ок? Я очень хочу увидеть, что написал Юри!

* * *

\- Юри, давай заканчивай это, - произнес Пхичит, сидящий напротив него за кухонным столом. Юри вздохнул и поднял взгляд от своего ноутбука.

 «Что я, по-твоему, делаю?» - спросил он.

Пхичит кинул на него взгляд.

\- Снова сидишь на фанатских форумах, - сказал он.

Юри закрыл вкладку.

«Не сижу».

\- Ты только что закрыл вкладку, - возразил Пхичит.

Юри вздохнул. «Уже не сижу», - поправился он, снова глядя в рукопись. Он дошел до сцены, где Джек признавался, что украл магический ключ Ториано, и все слова размывались в его голове. Поправки редакторов здесь слегка расходились; Майя выступала за более прямые формулировки, Лилия же предлагала более тонкий подход. Юри все еще не особо понимал, существуют ли вообще тонкие ссоры, и хватит ли у него слов, чтобы такую описать.

И, конечно же, снова и снова пялиться на одни и те же слова не способствовало избавлению от мыслей, что Яков, может, зря принял его рукопись, и что он вообще не может хорошо писать. В конце концов, на страницах рукописей _столько_ красной пасты.

Вот тут-то и вмешивался Пхичит со своими словами поддержки или каким-то более полезным отвлечением, чем чтение домыслов людей из интернета о его отношениях с Виктором Никифоровым.

\- Не хочешь пойти поплавать? – спросил он, не отступаясь от своей истинной цели. – Я тут заимел новую ГоуПро и с удовольствием бы снял пару качественных подводных видео Кацудона. Они, по крайней мере, будут явно получше всего того, что я наснимал, пока ты возился на пляже.

Юри слегка усмехнулся. В Инстаграме Пхичита прибавилась как минимум тысяча подписчиков после того, как он выложил видео, где почесывает Кацудону спинку на малом пляже. Кристоф тоже сделал несколько хороших фотографий тюленя, лучшие из которых сначала прислал на одобрение Юри, а затем продал книжному магазину. То, что они оба знали его секрет, избавило его от многих неудобств относительно фотографирования Кацудона.

 «Конечно», - сказал он, и Пхичит радостно вскрикнул и затараторил что-то про то, что переоденется в свой гидрокостюм, а затем кинулся в кабинет. Юри тоже дошел до своей комнаты переодеться в плавки и обернуть тюленью шкуру вокруг плеч, а затем собрать в сумку полотенце и одежду. Как только Пхичит собрался, они прошли от задней двери до лесенки, ведущей на малый пляж.

\- Эту лесенку и правда стоило бы уже укрепить, - протянул Пхичит, как только они оказались на полном ракушек песке.

 «Но тогда сюда приходило бы больше туристов», - заметил Юри, откладывая свою сумку. Он проследил, как Пхичит достает свои ГоуПро, маску и дыхательную трубку, а затем избавился от плавок и плотнее завернулся в шкуру. Дул ветер, но в целом погода была приятной, а волны рьяно накатывали на берег, как игривые щеночки.

\- И то верно, - ухмыльнулся Пхичит, и они двинулись в воду. Дойдя до ее кромки, он уселся на мокрый песок и натянул ласты. – Ты вперед, я буду за тобой.

Юри кивнул, заходя дальше в воду. Закрыв глаза, он позволил магии омыть себя.

Волна врезалась в него, и, когда вода прояснилась, Кацудон поднял голову и поглядел на Пхичита, плюхнувшегося в воду. При виде него лицо Пхичита просияло, и через мгновение он уже фотографировал.

\- Они классно будут смотреться в Инстаграме, - произнес он, и Кацудон ответил, подплыв ближе и ткнувшись носом в камеру.

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/U6eFqsS.png]

**Пхичит Чуланонт** @ phichit+chu  
но для начала, дайте-ка я сделаю #сэлфи #тюленькацудон #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/aUaJpt5.png]

**Пхичит Чуланонт** @ phichit+chu  
#тюленькацудон говорит: вы должны быть здесь #торвиллькоув #впередвкоув

[https://i.imgur.com/ryU5Dap.png]

**Пхичит Чуланонт** @ phichit+chu  
-музыка из «челюстей» усиливается- #тюленькацудон #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/A8h2FHt.png]

**Пхичит Чуланонт** @ phichit+chu  
то чувство, когда #тюленькацудон делает арабеск лучше тебя

* * *

\- Витенька, ты чего улыбаешься?

Виктор поднял взгляд от телефона и увидел мать, склонившую голову и глядевшую на него. Маккачин, стоявший на ступеньках между ними, залаял и радостно ткнулся носом в экран, на котором были открыты фото Кацудона.

\- Видела? – спросил Виктор, показывая их ей. Она улыбнулась, пролистывая изображения Кацудона (и Пхичита), воркуя над разными позами и выражениями мордочки тюленя.

\- Он очарователен, - сказала мама, возвращая телефон. – Это с ним Юри?

\- Нет, это его друг, Пхичит, - правда все равно была бы слишком странной.

\- Как он подобрался к тюленю так близко? – с интересом спросила мама.

\- Этот тюлень весьма дружелюбный, - отозвался Виктор. Он убрал телефон и поглядел на насыпь у озера дворцового парка, где прогуливались люди с детьми и собаками. Звуки гитары уличного музыканта наполняли воздух мягкой мелодией. Виктор почесал Маккачина за загривком, и тот лизнул его в лицо.

\- Нам пора домой, - сказала мама. Поскольку уже наступил июнь, солнце садилось довольно поздно. Но от вечернего ветра все равно было слегка прохладно, и вода в озере рябила, как на фотографии. Виктор кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку матери. Так с улыбкой приняла ее.

\- Надо купить что-нибудь на обратном пути? – спросил Виктор, слегка поправляя свое пальто.

Его мать пожала плечами.

\- Не хочешь ничего готовить на ужин?

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Можем чего-нибудь заказать.

\- Тут недалеко на Чайковского есть один вьетнамский ресторан, мне нравятся их спринг-роллы.

\- Тогда пойдем купим, - согласился Виктор, и они поднялись по лесенке, ища дорогу, ведущую из сада.

\- Как там Юри? – поинтересовалась мама, когда они двинулись по дорожке в сени деревьев. Падающий сквозь ветви солнечный свет переливался на земле подобно каплям янтаря. Виктор сфотографировал залитого светом Маккачина и пожал плечами.

\- Мы иногда говорим, - сказал он.

\- Между вами сейчас все наладилось? – спросила она.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Пожалуй, - ответил он. – Он, вроде, нормально общается со мной сообщениями и в Скайпе. И еще он пару раз спрашивал, вернусь ли я.

\- А ты вернешься? – поинтересовалась мама.

Виктор прикусил губу.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он. – Я же практически только что приехал.

\- Мои желания не имеют отношения ни к тебе, ни к Юри, - ответила мама, сжимая его руку. Они наконец дошли до ограды парка и вышли на тротуар. Мама двинулась в сторону улицы Чайковского, и в ее глазах сияла целеустремленность. - Речь идет о твоем счастье, Витенька.

\- Ты пять лет хотела, чтобы я вернулся домой, мам, - заметил Виктор, когда они переходили улицу.

Мама слегка шлепнула его по руке.

\- _Это_ потому что ты мне мало звонишь, - отчитала его она. - Если б мы говорили чаще двух раз в год, я бы так по тебе не скучала.

\- Вот спасибо, - проворчал Виктор. - Приятно знать, что если буду выходить на связь почаще, ты перестанешь по мне скучать.

В ответ его ударили по плечу сильнее.

\- Витенька! Не будь таким! Ты знаешь, я всегда буду скучать; я имела в виду, что буду меньше волноваться!

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Да я просто шучу, - сказал он, взяв ее за руку и двигаясь в сторону улицы Чайковского. - Так, где там этот ресторан?

Он купил им ужин, и они вернулись домой. Его отца не было («Он все еще на катке; сам знаешь, он теперь играет в хоккей», - пояснила мама), поэтому они отложили ему немного и доели остальное. Маккачин выпрашивал еду, несмотря на то, что поужинал всего пару часов как. Виктор кинул ему кусок грудинки.

\- Ты слишком балуешь его, - сказала мама, и Виктор хохотнул.

\- Юри тоже так говорит, - сказал он, глядя на мать, пытающуюся совладать с палочками, а затем вновь занялся своим супом. - У него в детстве был пудель. Он назвал его в честь королевы Виктории.

\- Очаровательно, - сказала мама. - Кажется, он очень милый юноша.

\- Его мать называла меня так же, как они звали собаку, - добавил Виктор.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Значит, ты должен позволить мне поучаствовать в этих ваших разговорах по Скайпу, иначе это нечестно!

\- Может, в следующий раз, - пообещал Виктор, и она кивнула.

Сегодня они снова созванивались с Юри, так что после ужина Виктор закрылся в своей комнате. Опершись о гору своих неразобранных коробок, он набрал Юри в Скайпе; через пару мгновений на экране появилось лицо Юри. Виктор улыбнулся, когда шелки ему помахал. К своему восторгу он заметил, что Юри сидит за столом на кухне коттеджа, а в его очках отражается золотистый свет вечернего солнца и свет экрана ноутбука.

\- Все еще не верится, что ты живешь в коттедже, - сказал он. Юри улыбнулся, опираясь подбородком о руки и просто _глядя_ на него. Его волосы до сих пор не высохли после душа, и, хотя изображение было не лучшего качества, Виктор мог отчасти разобрать выступающие у ворота футболки ключицы, и от этого в животе сворачивалось тепло.

«Он все еще кажется пустым», - заметил Юри со знакомым отблеском печали в глазах. Пусть он не высказывал это явно, но желание вернуть Виктора обратно в Торвилль Коув сочилось в каждом его движении.

\- Может, это значит, что тебе стоит прикупить чего, - предположил Виктор.

Юри сморщил нос.

«Я не знаю, что покупать», - ответил он.

Виктор замычал.

\- По каким моим вещам ты скучаешь?

Судя по выражению лица Юри, он не был впечатлен.

«Ты знаешь, по чему я скучаю», - показал он, и Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, помимо меня.

 «По матрешкам, - ответил Юри. – И твоим кружкам. И по Маккачину».

\- Я не пришлю тебе Маккачина, а вот матрешек купить полегче, - согласился Виктор. – Могу прислать тебе их из России.

Юри надул губы, задумчиво теребя пальцами воротник, а затем показывая:

«Скоро середина лета».

Виктор ощутил, как от напоминания все внутри трепещет.

\- Ага, и?

* * *

\- Ага, и?

Виктор сидел в своей спальне, а за ним громоздились закрытые коробки. Каждый раз при виде них надежда в груди колола чуть сильнее.

 «Тема этого года…» - начал Юри. Может, Виктор и умел неплохо читать жесты, но он все равно мог не понять что-нибудь. Так что он написал тему на небольшой маркерной доске и поднял ее. « _Анютины глазки_ ». Виктор вскинул брови, и Юри добавил: «В этом году тематика сказочная. Но почему-то Джей-Джей со своей группой хотят играть музыку».

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Рок-энд-ролльные феечки? – поинтересовался он.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Юрио хочет устроить им бойкот».

\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулся Виктор. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь время.

Он нарочно так тупит?

«Не так весело, как если бы ты был тут», - показал Юри, чуть хмурясь, чтобы показать, насколько сильно не весело ему будет.

Последовала короткая пауза.

\- Ты - ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на танцы? - спросил Виктор, и Юри не мог понять, действительно ли Виктор говорит хрипловато, или дело в помехах.

Поэтому он кивнул и посмотрел на задумавшегося над ответом Виктора. Он частенько постукивал пальцем по губам, когда раздумывал над чем-то, и Юри обожал эту привычку.

Через какое-то время Виктор вздохнул.

\- 23 июня, да? Как в прошлом году?

Юри снова кивнул.

Виктор расстроенно опустил взгляд, и у Юри оборвалось сердце.

\- Прости, - произнес Виктор. - В те выходные мы с семьей собираемся на даче у Ладожского озера, и мать настаивает, чтобы в этом году я съездил, раз уж пропустил предыдущие пять лет.

Юри сглотнул и кивнул; хотелось бы ему, чтобы разочарование не читалось на лице.

«Я понимаю», - показал он, неискренне улыбаясь. Виктор почти что робко потер шею, и даже через плохую камеру было видно, как покраснели его щеки.

\- Но я буду скучать по тебе, - отметил он. - Связь там отвратительная, а вай-фай слишком медленный для Скайпа, так что со мной скорее всего нельзя будет связаться до понедельника. Но я постоянно буду думать о тебе.

Юри растаял от одних только этих слов.

«Сделай кучу фотографий, - попросил он, - и присылай, как только сигнал появится».

\- Обязательно, - отозвался Виктор. - Кстати говоря, те фото Кацудона у Пхичита в Инстаграме очень милые.

От комплимента щеки Юри покраснели.

«Мне нравятся твои фотографии Маккачина», - сказал он в основном из-за желания сменить тему.

\- Тебе пора завести собственный аккаунт, а не сидеть через Пхичита, - ухмыльнулся Виктор, склоняясь. - Я бы стал первым подписчиком.

«Уверен, Пхичит бы тебя опередил, - ответил Юри. - Но я все равно не знаю, что туда постить. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу брать с собой телефон, когда обращаюсь», - тюленьими ластами он не мог держать даже камеру, и уж тем более телефон.

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Знаешь, ты удивишься, узнав, сколько людей хотели бы узнать о жизни Юри-человека.

В этот раз улыбка Юри стала чуть более искренней.

«Посмотрим, - ответил он. - Расскажи мне еще о своей семье».

* * *

« _Да ладно!_ Серьезно?»

Виктор рассмеялся, глядя на улыбающегося до ушей Юри.

\- Да! Так мы узнали, что мой двоюродный брат Мотя может красть еду смычком.

Виктор скучал по немому смеху Юри. То, как сверкали глаза шелки; то, как он запрокидывал голову и сжимал живот – Виктор никогда не видел такого идеального выражения радости. Юри вытер глаза и спросил: «У него были неприятности?»

\- Мы сказали ему, что больше так делать нельзя, - отозвался Виктор, пожимая плечами. – На самом деле, думаю, он прекратил, потому что мы узнали о том, что он так может. Но теперь, если что-то лежало прямо перед глазами, а потом пропало, виноват всегда Мотя, даже если он живет через два континента и океан от нас.

Юри фыркнул.

«Какой плодовитый вор», - заметил он и зевнул. Виктор улыбнулся; по зевкам Юри он тоже скучал – шелки выглядел так расслабленно и довольно, обнимая себя за плечи и глядя через камеру на Виктора. Он ощущал себя полностью обнаженным; взгляд Юри был мягче и интимней касаний.

\- Пожалуй, пора закругляться, - сказал Виктор, кидая взгляд на телефон. Была уже почти полночь.

Юри вздохнул, но кивнул. «Спокойной ночи», - показал он.

\- Спокойной ночи, - согласился Виктор.

Они помолчали.

«Не собираешься отключаться?» - поинтересовался Юри.

\- Я думал, ты это сделаешь, - ответил Виктор.

Юри вздохнул, прикусывая губу.

«Я не хочу, но и не хочу засыпать на тебе», - сказал он.

На сердце Виктора расцвело тепло.

\- Я привык к тому, что ты на мне засыпаешь, - сказал он.

 «Через компьютер не так весело», - заметил Юри, и Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Это да, - сдался он. – Доброй ночи.

 «Чур ты первый отключаешься», - сказал Юри.

\- Я так не могу, - отозвался Виктор.

Юри закатил глаза.

«У тебя уже почти полночь. Иди спать».

Виктор хихикнул.

\- Хорошо, _мам_ , - проворчал он. Юри ухмыльнулся. Он послал воздушный поцелуй, и Виктор с улыбкой поймал его. Затем шелки снова помахал на прощание и завершил звонок. Виктор вздохнул, увидев, что статус Юри сменился с онлайна на оффлайн.

Он закрыл ноутбук и начал готовиться ко сну, прислушиваясь к тихому бормотанию телевизора в гостиной – отец, наверное, снова уснул под вечерние новости, как раньше, в детстве Виктора.

Лежа здесь, он будто бы ощущал себя снова молодым, хотя сейчас кровать была больше, а Маккачин занимал много места. Он съехал от родителей в собственную квартиру на другом конце города, когда поступил в СПбГУ, так что в последний раз он по-настоящему был дома еще до восемнадцати. Может, если хорошенько поискать в шкафу, где хранилось большинство его детских вещей, он мог бы найти блокнот, полный стихов на русском и на (очень плохом) английском. Юри был бы в восторге.

Юри. В животе Виктора свернулась вина за то оправдание, которое он нашел, чтобы не прийти на танцы в день летнего солнцестояния. Он не соврал насчет дачи, как и насчет того, что его родители и другие родственники собирались уехать туда на выходные двадцать третьего числа, но никто не настаивал на том, чтобы Виктор поехал с ними. Мама пригласила его просто потому что он не бывал там уже много лет, а теперь Виктор воспользовался этим, чтобы подольше прятаться от Юри.

Он хрипло застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы постель его поглотила и никогда не выпустила. Ни единое слово в их разговоре не показывало, что Юри зол на него; даже идею о том, чтобы Виктор вернулся к середине лета высказал он. Но как бы Юри его ни убеждал, сколько бы не предлагал причин и оправданий для возвращения в Торвилль, Виктору все равно было страшно принимать их. С чего бы _он_ получил второй шанс? Он ничего не сделал, чтобы доказать, что достоин. Почему Юри так думает?

Вдоволь навалявшись в унынии, Виктор снова выбрался из постели, схватил ноутбук со стола и открыл текстовый редактор. Он потер виски, впился ногтями в большой палец, а затем начал писать.

* * *

Он так близок к тому, чтобы закончить первые правки. Юри громко выдохнул, потянул свои волосы, глядя на курсор на экране ноутбука. В кухне было темно; если верить ноутбуку, было три утра, и он просто не мог лечь спать. Хотя он хотел спать несколько часов до того, как Виктор пожелал ему спокойной ночи, сейчас в него словно вселился призрак его кофейного прошлого. Его рукописи, пестрящие правками от Лилии и Майи, светились голубовато-белым в свете фонарика, прикрепленного к ноутбуку.

Каждый раз, когда его редакторы расходились во мнениях, Юри ощущал себя так, словно его перетягивают через Атлантику. Одна говорила вырезать предложение, которое другая обожала. Одна называла оборот слишком «очевидным», а другая находила его «достаточно тонким». Удовлетворить всех было невозможно, и Юри приходилось удерживаться о желания побиться головой о стол.

Канадский редактор тоже делала свой вклад, но большинство правок сходились с американским. Юри вздохнул, потер глаза и занялся последней парой страниц. Последние несколько дней он только и делал, что писал и переписывал, пока его руки не начали отваливаться. Чувство не было незнакомым – точно так же было, когда он заканчивал изначальную рукопись.

Еще раз, зачем он это делает? Вопрос всплыл снова. Его раздражал упрямый отказ Виктора принимать его прощение, да. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор вернулся в Торвилль Коув. Но стоит ли он этого?

«Стоит ли он этого?»

Этот вопрос Лилия написала на полях к последнему абзацу, где Ториано воссоединился с Джеком в доках Порт-о-Пренс. К этой же части Майя написала заметку о «необходимости раскрыть глубину влияния Джека на Ториано». Но Юри думал сейчас думал совсем не о сказках о пиратах и русалах.

 «Стоит ли он этого?» Он подавил свой скептицизм. Виктор давал ему столько шансов отдалиться от него – он почти что толкал их идти своими собственными путями из какого-то эгоистичного приступа самоотверженности. Он говорил, что это ради любви. Говорил, что, по его мнению, Юри заслуживает лучшего.

 «Вопрос не в том, заслуживаю ли я кого-то лучше, - написал Юри, почти что как если бы он говорил лично с Виктором; его пальцы выписывали слова с раздраженным упорством. – Но в том, заслуживаю ли я быть с тобой. Мне не нужен кто-то лучше. Мне нужен _ты_ , со всеми твоими изъянами и недостатками. Моя любовь к тебе выдержала все штормы, что ты направлял на нее. Прошу, не высмеивай ее словами о том, что не заслуживаешь меня».

К тому времени, как он закончил с правками, небо светлело. Он пролистал назад, изменил пару предложений, перечитал всю сцену. Отчасти он хотел вернуться в начало и перечитать всю книгу, но он знал, что если попытается, то захочет просто все удалить.

Поэтому он наконец составил два письма – одно своему редакторскому триумвирату, другое Якову, - и отослал первую редакцию.

* * *

**Кому:**  Виктор Никифоров (v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**От:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Fwd** **: «О моей любви», первая редакция**

Витя,

Кое-кто хочет тебе кое-что сказать. Я не знаю, что между вами происходит, но, пожалуйста, больше меня в это не втягивайте.

—Яков

 

> **Кому:**  Яков Фельцман (yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk),  
>  **От:**  Юри Кацуки (ykatsuki@gmail.com)  
>  **«О моей любви», первая редакция**
> 
> Дорогой мистер Фельцман,
> 
> Это первая редакция «О моей любви», которую я также отправил Лилии Барановской, Майе Вагнер и Алисии Вертью.
> 
> Также я хотел бы узнать, что о черновике думает Виктор, но я не знаю его почты. Могли бы Вы переслать это письмо ему, пожалуйста, а затем сообщить мне, что он думает? Спасибо.
> 
> Искренне Ваш,  
>  Юри Кацуки
> 
> **Вложения:**  
>  ОМоейЛюбви-редакция1.docx

* * *

Виктор распечатал роман и прочитал его с красной ручкой в руках. Кое-где на полях он рисовал сердечки и цветы, кое-где – исправлял опечатки и помечал кривоватые формулировки. Но править приходилось немного; Юри проделал превосходную работу, и Виктор даже не сомневался, что так и будет.

Это была история о Джеке и Ториано, но не та, что они создавали вместе, прижимающиеся друг к другу под одеялом Виктора дождливым воскресным утром. Эта история была полностью с точки зрения Ториано и включала детали, которые Виктор тотчас же узнал, например, магический ключ, спрятанный Джеком, и нападение акулы, от которого тот спас Ториано. Так что он не удивился, прочитав, что Ториано решил остаться с пиратами и Джеком, но от этого на душе не стало легче.

 «Моя любовь к тебе выдержала все штормы, что ты направлял на нее, - пробормотал он, со странным комком в горле очерчивая слова Юри красной ручкой. – Но как же ты высмеиваешь ее, постоянно говоря, что не заслуживаешь меня. Я никогда не слышал о людях, не поступающих хотя бы слегка эгоистично в погоне за своим счастьем. Так если ты счастлив со мной, то почему ты держишься на расстоянии?»

Юри снова ломал его стены, снова растапливал его сердце, снова выпускал бабочек носиться в животе. Виктор продолжал читать, едва ли замечая влагу на щеках, когда Ториано потянулся к руке Джека.

 «Будь рядом, Джек». И на этих словах книга кончалась, словно приглашение или вызов. «Твой ход». Виктор со вздохом отложил ручку.

\- Туше, - пробормотал он, а Маккачин взобрался к нему на диван и уложил голову на колени, требуя ласки. Виктор провел ладонью по его кудряшкам, жалея – совсем чуть-чуть, - что они не принадлежат Юри.

* * *

Те дни, что проверялись его правки, Юри отдыхал. Конечно, дальше будет больше. Всегда будет больше. Но он надеялся, что к ноябрю у него будет достаточно хороший для публикации черновик.

Конечно же, к тому времени он может возненавидеть роман всей душой, но, может, если он увидит его в печатном виде, то мнение изменится.

Пхичит приходил так часто, как мог, учитывая, что большую часть времени он работал в продуктовом. Все в городе были заняты, потому что туристический сезон был в самом разгаре, увеличенный за счет прекрасной погоды. Это и то, что Виктор Никифоров год прожил в этом городе, привлекало целые толпы.

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы набережная была так загружена в _июне_ , и это даже учитывая прошлое лето, когда люди приезжали сюда из-за вашего с Маккачином видео, - сказал Пхичит Юри, растянувшемуся на диване и уложившему голову Пхичиту на колени. Он погладил Юри по голове, и тот закрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь.

 «Кому-нибудь в городе нужна помощь?» - поинтересовался он. У Пхичита ушло несколько секунд, чтобы прочитать жесты, а затем он уклончиво замычал.

\- Не знаю, - признал он. – Но этим летом осталось много студентов, так что помощи должно хватать.

Юри вздохнул, особенно когда пальцы Пхичита нажали на затылок.

«Виктор не приедет к середине лета», - пожаловался он через какое-то время.

Пхичит фыркнул.

\- Почему? – спросил он.

Юри пожал плечами.

«Семейные обязательства», - ответил он.

Пхичит вытянул губы.

\- Печально, - сказал он.

Юри нахмурился.

«И это все, что ты можешь сказать?»

Последовала короткая пауза. Руки Пхичита на минуту исчезли из волос Юри, пока он печатал что-то в телефоне. Юри нахмурился, открывая глаза и пытаясь вытянуть шею и увидеть, что печатает Пхичит, но его друг отдернул телефон до того, как Юри смог рассмотреть экран.

\- Не твое дело, - проворочал Пхичит, подталкивая его голову назад.

Юри фыркнул, но тут же выдохнул, когда Пхичит вернул пальцы в его волосы.

«Как так?»

\- Да вот так, - отозвался тот.

 «Ты никогда не говоришь, что что-то не мое дело», - Юри притворно надулся. Пхичит хохотнул.

\- Но я серьезен, - сказал он. – Не твое.

Юри вздохнул.

«Ладно», - сдался он. Снова потянулась тишина, пока Пхичит отвечал кому-то, а затем его ладони возобновили мягкие поглаживания.

\- Ты пойдешь на танцы в середину лета? – спросил Пхичит через какое-то время.

Юри прикусил губу и покачал головой. Он открыл глаза и увидел разочарование на лице Пхичита.

«Что? - поинтересовался он. – Виктора не будет, так какой смысл?»

\- И что? – искренне надулся Пхичит. – В этом году будет весело! Группа Джей-Джея будет играть.

 «Юрио тоже не пойдет», - заметил Юри.

\- Ага, но Юра затаил обиду на Джей-Джея с того момента, как тот оскорбил его мужественность в возрасте тринадцати лет. Так что этого мы все и ожидали.

 «Ты же знаешь, я не хожу на танцы», - показал Юри.

\- Но, пожалуйста, скажи, что на эти пойдешь? Окажешь мне услугу? _Пожалуйста-препожалуйста_? – Юри подумалось, что если Пхичит раскроет глаза еще шире, то они будут размером с его голову. – Я сделаю все, что захочешь. Я куплю тебе все молочные коктейли и кофе, которые ты захочешь. Я слетаю в Санкт-Петербург и притащу Виктора сюда голыми руками.

Юри рассмеялся.

«Это, пожалуй, чересчур», - заметил он, пусть часть его _пела_ при одной мысли о возвращении Виктора.

\- Давай, просто сходи со мной на танцы на середину лета, хорошо? Тебе не надо будет танцевать, если не захочешь, - нижняя губа Пхичита _дрожала_? Юри вздохнул.

 «Ладно, - сдался он, поднимаясь с дивана. – Я схожу».

Лицо Пхичита моментально просияло.

\- Хорошо! – воскликнул он и принялся яростно печатать в телефоне. Юри попытался придвинуться и увидеть, что он пишет, но Пхичит вывернулся из его рук, размахивая телефоном над головой. Юри вздохнул, закатил глаза и двинулся на кухню.

В дверях он остановился.

«Хочешь чего-нибудь испечь?» - спросил он.

Глаза Пхичита свернули.

\- А то! Давай сделаем брауни!

* * *

Мама рассмеялась, заглянув на кухню.

\- Пахнет чудесно, Витенька, что бы это ни было, - проворковала она, опираясь на шкафчик. 

\- Это пирог, - отозвался Виктор, поворачиваясь к духовке, чтобы еще раз проверить. – Будет готов через пару минут.

\- Что за пирог? – поинтересовалась она.

\- Вишневый, - сказал Виктор. – На рынке была хорошая вишня.

\- Мм, - его мать потянулась и растрепала его волосы. – Поверить не могу, что мой мальчик умеет готовить американские пироги. Я думала, ты жил на одних супах и сэндвичах.

\- Я научился готовить ради романа, мам, - терпеливо ответил Виктор, проверяя таймер. – Выпечка успокаивает.

\- Говоришь, как твоя бабушка, - его мать опустилась на колени и заглянула в духовку. Виктор включил свет, чтобы показать пирог, и она резко вздохнула. – О, ты даже плетеную корочку сделал! Как красиво!

Пирог вышел из духовки горячим и румяным, так что Виктор поставил его ненадолго охладиться. Пришел и его отец, явно приманенный запахом. За пять лет, что Виктор не видел его, он постарел сильнее матери – его когда-то черные волосы были щедро сдобрены сединой.

\- Выглядит чудесно, Витя, - сказал он, пока Виктор доставал тарелки. – С чем его обычно едят?

\- Мороженое или взбитые сливки, - пожал плечами Виктор. – Сливки есть в мисочке у графина, - он указал на них ножом. – Тебе большой кусок, пап?

\- А весь пирог можно? – поинтересовался его отец, от чего мама усмехнулась.

\- Илья, это нечестно, - сказала она, легонько толкая его. – Я тоже хочу попробовать, что Витя приготовил!

Виктор улыбнулся и отрезал им обоим по нормальных размеров куску. Было в переговорах его родителей что-то, напоминавшее о них с Юри, и только мысль об этом заставляла сердце пропустить удар.

Он украсил взбитыми сливками оба куска, а затем жестом пригласил родителей за стол.

\- Я рад, что вы оба тут, - сказал он.

\- Мы бы ни за что не упустили шанса поесть твоей стряпни, - провозгласила мама.

Виктор фыркнул.

\- Не это ты говорила, когда я пытался варить борщ – но не в этом суть.

Он помешал ложечкой взбитые сливки, а затем посмотрел в глаза своим родителям.

\- Я должен вам кое-что сказать.

* * *

_Фрагмент обложки первого мини-альбома Лео де ла Иглесиа, «Инфракрасный»:_

**«Кое-что сказать»**

Есть что-то у тебя в улыбке  
Искра в твоих глазах  
Морщинки на носу  
Хочу поцеловать

Есть что-то в том, как ты смеешься  
Как смотришь на меня  
И если мы не рядом  
Как тут не заскучать

Слов столько на уме  
Нет времени понять  
Сейчас я наконец-то  
Попробую сказать

Что ты  
Цвет в моей жизни  
Сияние в моем небе  
Фонарик среди тьмы  
Ведущий в дом  
И ты  
Эхо той песни  
Которой подпеваю сам собой  
Надеюсь, это все тебя найдет  
Когда уйду я

Есть что-то в том, как ты  
Сжимаешь руку мне  
Как ты не отпускаешь  
И сердце бьется

Есть что-то в том, как ты  
Скользишь в объятия мне  
Как будто руки лишь  
Чтоб обниматься

Слов столько на уме  
Нет времени понять  
Сейчас я наконец-то  
Попробую сказать

Что ты  
Цвет в моей жизни  
Сияние в моем небе  
Фонарик среди тьмы  
Ведущий в дом  
И ты  
Эхо той песни  
Которой подпеваю сам собой  
Надеюсь, это все тебя найдет  
Когда уйду я

Ты моя гавань в шторм  
Мой якорь среди волн  
Приливы сменят мир  
Но нас не тронут  
И если не упустим шанс  
Клянусь, буду стараться  
Не знал таких я чувств  
Не знал такого счастья

Ох, ты  
Цвет в моей жизни  
Сияние в моем небе  
Фонарик среди тьмы  
Ведущий в дом  
И ты  
Эхо той песни  
Которой подпеваю сам собой  
Надеюсь, это все тебя найдет  
Когда уйду я

Так слушай песню эту  
О том, что кое-что сказать хочу я

* * *

За этот день Юри слышал новую песню Лео в третий раз. В первый раз в холле «Ю-топии», во второй – в кафе на набережной рядом с «Качу», и теперь здесь, в книжном. В отличие от большинства популярных песен, однако, Юри от нее пока что не устал. Для начала, он не привык слышать голос Лео по радио. И, судя по румянцу на щеках юноши за прилавком, Гуанг-Хонг не привык тоже.

\- Поверить не могу, что она играет по радио, - вздохнул Гуанг-Хонг, устраивая подбородок на ладонях во время припева. – Так круто…

Юри улыбнулся и написал: « _Никогда не думал, кому он поет?_ »

Гуанг-Хонг пожал плечами, глядя на блокнот.

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, - но тому человеку повезло, что ему посвящают целую песню. Вот бы и я смог кого-нибудь так вдохновить.

Что-то загрохотало у полки неподалеку, и Юри с Гуанг-Хонгом, обернувшись, увидели Лео, широко раскрытыми глазами пялящегося на упавшую стойку открыток. Юри отвернулся, скрывая улыбку; Лео, весь красный и слегка задыхающийся, склонился, поднимая стойку.

\- Лео! – воскликнул Гуанг-Хонг. – Тебе помочь?

\- Да, пожалуй, - выпалил Лео, так что Гуанг-Хонг выскочил из-за прилавка помочь ему вернуть стойку на место. – Спасибо, я – я не знаю, что случилось, она просто появилась передо мной. Ты знаешь, я и в своих собственных ногах запутаться могу…

Юри тут же решил изучить последние поставки, стоящие на полке неподалеку. Конечно же, с наступлением лета в моду снова вошли романы про море. Юри без интереса пролистал книгу с изображением полуобнаженного спасателя на обложке. Кажется, она была про богатую девушку и спасателя, с которым она закрутила летний роман во время семейной поездки в Нантакет.

\- Ты правда не знаешь, кому я пою? – поинтересовался Лео. Юри с любопытством глянул на то, как они пытаются вернуть открытки на свои места. Когда Лео глянул в его сторону, он снова принялся изучать полку.

Последовало долгое молчание, а затем Гуанг-Хонг судорожно вздохнул и пробормотал:

\- Я думал, может, у тебя есть кто-то в Калифорнии.

\- Весь альбом назван в честь тебя, глупый, - возразил Лео. Юри ощутил, как краснеют кончики ушей. – Прости, что там ничего такого, и, конечно, радиостанции берут песню с четырьмя аккордами и стандартной структурой, но…

Он прервался, скорее всего из-за каких-то действий Гуанг-Хонга, которые Юри не особо-то хотел видеть. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на романах, листая книгу о художнике, влюбляющегося в русалку, которую он попросил позировать для своей новой работы.

\- Прости, - сказал Гуанг-Хонг. – Я – просто так получилось. Я не хотел… - и слова снова прервались. Юри взмолился, прося землю его поглотить или каких-нибудь инопланетян ворваться в магазин и похитить его.

\- Хочешь пойти со мной на танцы? – спросил Лео.

\- Ага, - ответил Гуанг-Хонг. – С удовольствием.

Юри вернул книгу на полку. Почему у других все так легко? Он был рад за них, конечно, они были его друзьями, но все равно невольно ощутил _слабый_ угол ревности из-за того, как легко им было любить друг друга без всяких колебаний.

На цыпочках он вышел из магазина, стараясь не поднимать взгляд на то, чем Лео и Гуанг-Хонг занимаются у стенда с открытками, и поглядел на машины, въезжающие в город по Маркет-стрит. Солнце ярко сияло, зеленели пышные кроны деревьев, кричали чайки, пролетающие над посверкивающим морем.

Юри смотрел на семью, идущую по улице, на маленькую девочку у отца на шее и с шариком, привязанным к запястью. Почему-то это напомнило ему о сводном братике из Ла-Хойи, поднятом на лесенку детского бассейна, чтобы ему было лучше видно тюленей.

Что-то забурлило в нем, странная тоска, которую он никогда не ожидал ощутить. Вздохнув, Юри повернулся и по прибрежной тропинке двинулся обратно в коттедж.

* * *

 Серия концертов «Торвилльское Лето» 2017

**_АНЮТИНЫ ГЛАЗКИ_ **

при участии группы «JJ STYLE!»

_23 Июня, 20:00_

Набережная Торвилль Коув

_Развлекательная программа: 18:30_

для вас выступят ученики танцевальной школы Минако Окукавы

_Бал на Пляже: 19:00_

разучите свинг Западного побережья с Минако Окукавой и Челестино Чалдини

участие бесплатное | шведский стол: взрослые – £7; дети до 16 – £3

* * *

Юри правда этого не хотел, но вот он здесь. В этот чудесный пятничный вечер набережная была полна народа – люди наблюдали, как солнце скользит за горизонт. В самых темных частях неба уже можно было заметить легкое посверкивание звезд, подобных гирляндам, развешанным над набережной.

\- Юри! – послышался голос. Юри обернулся к ухмыляющемуся Пхичиту. – Юри, я так рад, что ты – что за _хрень_ на тебе надета?

Юри пожал плечами.

«Одежда?» - показал он.

Пхичит покачал головой.

\- Ты уверен? – поинтересовался он.

Юри поглядел на свой спортивный костюм и пожал плечами.

«Я не знал, что надеть», - ответил он.

Пхичит помассировал виски.

\- Не _это_ уж точно, - проворчал он и принялся толкать Юри в сторону его коттеджа. – Друзья не могут позволить друзьям заявиться на танцы в спортивках.

Юри не особо понимал, в чем проблема; физически он на танцах, как и обещал, и Пхичит даже глазом не моргнул, когда Юри пришел на вечеринку Криса в спортивном костюме. К тому же, ему не то чтобы было кого впечатлять.

Они прошли мимо каких-то ребят, складывающих ящики для костра, и мимо Юрио с Отабеком, тащащих коробки с оборудованием.

«Юрио! - всплеснул руками Юри, когда приблизился. – Я думал, ты не пойдешь на танцы?»

Юрио вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

\- Этот ублюдок Джей-Джей слег с ларингитом, так что вместо него будет Отабек, - пояснил он, кивая на коробки. – Лео одолжил нам ди-джейскую аппаратуру из коллежа.

\- Убедительно, - заметил Пхичит, приподнимая бровь.

\- Слушай, не я виноват в том, что Джей-Джей подхватил ларингит, окей? – Юрио скрестил руки. – Не хотите помочь нам с коробками?

\- Нет, нам с Юри надо позаботиться об одном неотложном деле, - ответил Пхичит. – Напиши в чат?

Юрио смерил Юри взглядом.

\- Фиговенько даже для тебя, Поросенок, - отметил он. – Но это _не_ неотложное дело! – добавил он, как только Пхичит потянул Юри за собой. – Да _ладно_! У нас тут _реальная_ проблема!

Как только яростные вопли Юрио стихли среди шума моря и криков чаек, Пхичит быстро написал несколько сообщений в чат. Едва оказавшись в коттедже, он затащил Юри в спальню и открыл двери шкафа, хватая пару рубашек за вешалки и прикладывая их к груди Юри. Тот неожиданно вспомнил о вечеринке Леруа и о том, как Пхичит мучительно подбирал костюм и на нее тоже.

При мысли об этом в груди зашевелилось что-то темное; никогда еще дежавю не казалось таким приятным.

\- Хм, не припоминаю у тебя такую кофту, - неожиданно заметил Пхичит, и Юри, моргнув, увидел в руках Пхичита белую кофту с длинными рукавами и с синими полосками. Она была значительно больше вещей, которые обычно носил Юри, а значит…

«Наверное, Виктор по ошибке оставил ее в моих вещах, когда возвращал их», - показал Юри. Пхичит замычал, протянул к ней джинсы и ухмыльнулся.

Через пару минут Юри уже подворачивал джинсы, а затем, выпрямившись, закатал рукава полосатой футболки до локтей. Она слегка болталась на нем, но Пхичит сделал фотографию и с ухмылкой сказал, что все превосходно.

 «Ты кому это отправляешь?» – спросил Юри, натягивая обувь. Пхичит кинул на нее взгляд и сморщил нос.

\- Никому. И эта обувь абсолютно не подходит к одежде. У меня дома есть получше; пойдем возьмем, а потом пойдем на набережную.

Юри пожал плечами.

«У меня явно нет права голоса, - заметил он недовольно, - так что делай, что хочешь».

\- Шикарно! – пропел Пхичит. В его глазах сверкал знакомый коварный огонек, и Юри не знал, что и думать.

* * *

**Кому:**  Крис  
да где ты блин

**От:**  Крис  
все еще в пробке

**Кому:**  Крис  
ты сказал у автобусной остановки да

**От:**  Крис  
ага. ебал я эти пробки честн

**Кому:**  Крис  
а если я опоздаю

**От:**  Крис  
расслабься, принцесса, не опоздаешь

_Chris_ _прислал(а) изображение_

**Кому:**  Крис  
кто снял эту фотку

**От:**  Крис  
жалко что не я ;))))

**Кому:**  Крис  
(ಠ_ಠ)

**От:**  Крис  
спокойно ромео ничего такого  
все знают ты мне нравишься больше

**Кому:**  Крис  
думаю я лучше сам до торвилля дойду

**От** **:**  Крис  
тогда точно опоздаешь

* * *

Квартира Пхичита была в доме, от которого было ближе до колледжа, чем до набережной. Путь был неблизкий, но они добрались до нее как раз когда со стороны пляжа начала доноситься едва слышная музыка.

\- О-ох, нам стоит поторопиться, - сказал Пхичит, открывая парадную дверь дома.

Юри бывал у Пхичита раньше. В его квартире всегда царил легкий беспорядок, по полу гостиной были раскиданы куртки и книги, а вот цветы на столе были новой интересной деталью.

\- Лео, - пояснил Пхичит, когда Юри вскинул бровь. Он поглядел на бардак в раковине и вздохнул. – Они с Гуанг-Хонгом, наверное, торопились; не заметили моей записки о посуде.

 «Куда торопились?» - поинтересовался Юри.

\- Ну танцы, ну, - пожал плечами Пхичит, проверяя телефон. – Хотя, кажется, до этого у них был заказан столик на двоих, так что…

Юри хихикнул и сел на диван.

«Романтично», - отметил он. Пхичит усмехнулся и исчез в своей комнате.

Через какое-то время он вышел с ботинками в руках.

\- Слава богу, у нас один размер, а? – спросил он, когда Юри надел их. – Вот так вот. Теперь ты _почти_ идеален.

Юри глянул на него без улыбки. Пхичит потер шею.

\- Просто, я – слушай, тебе сегодня надо _очень_ хорошо выглядеть, ладно?

Юри нахмурился.

«Зачем?»

Пхичит покраснел.

\- Это, просто так. В общем, все еще чего-то не хватает.

Юри схватил с кофейного столика стикер. « _Может, нужны хрустальные туфельки_ », - написал он. Пхичит рассмеялся.

\- Нет, но ты близок, - сказал он, постукивая по губам. – Что-нибудь _волшебное_.

Юри застонал. Когда его жизнь превратилась в ужасную романтическую комедию? Взгляд Пхичита упал на венок, закинутый на стеллаж у двери, и его лицо просветлело.

* * *

**Кому:**  Крис  
Хей, просто хочу сказать, что чуть опоздаю на танцы  
У меня еще пара встреч, а потом нужно забрать  из клиники, как ты просил

**От:**  Крис  
все в порядке дорогой  
я все равно работаю в баре до половины десятого

**Кому:**  Крис  
Чудесно. Тогда увидимся ❤

**От:**  Крис  
но поторопись милый  
тут так холодно без твоего тепла ;(((

**Кому:**  Крис  
Сейчас середина лета, глупый  
Но да, я очень постараюсь :)

* * *

Когда Юри наконец добрался до набережной, в этот раз нормально одетый и с венком синих роз в волосах, солнце уже заходило за сверкающий горизонт. Минако и Челестино учили людей танцевать, а Отабек с Юрио обсуждали плейлист на вечер. На пляже алые языки пламени тянулись к медленно темнеющему небу.

К ночи танцы уже разошлись. Это не было похоже на прошлый год с живой музыкой свинга. Отабек ставил хиты и клубную музыку, и народ плясал с отчаянным самозабвением. Все словно веселились в волшебной стране, ни намека на возраст и усталость даже у самых пожилых танцоров. Юри непроизвольно улыбнулся, глядя на присоединяющегося к толпе Пхичита.

Он направился к бару, где работал Кристоф, и заплатил за напитки. Глаза Кристофа сверкнули, когда он надел на запястье Юри браслет.

\- Пришел с кем-то? – спросил он.

Юри достал свой обычный блокнот и написал: «Только с Пхичитом».

Кристоф кивнул.

\- Я за баром только первую половину вечера; Минако сменит меня в половину десятого.

 « _Ты в этом году будешь танцевать?_ » - спросил Юри весело, а затем заказал бокал меда.

Кристоф налил ему напиток.

\- О, ну, вообще-то да. Буду.

 « _С мужчиной, которого ты встретил у Леруа?_ »

Кристоф приподнял бровь.

\- Тебе Пхичит рассказал?

Юри кивнул. Кристоф вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Ага, он опаздывает. У него на работе бывают вечерние собрания, и ему надо забрать Джулию от ветеринара, - Юри еще не помнил у Кристофа такого мягкого выражения лица. – Но он хотя бы тут будет, - и его глаза свернули.

Юри допил мед, позволяя сладкому теплу алкоголя пройти по венам. Он коротко оглядел толпу, замечая Пхичита, танцующего с Юрио, Милой и Сарой. Пара рядом с ними, Лео и Пхичит, потерялись в своем собственном мире, двигаясь под совершенно другую музыку по сравнению со всеми остальными.

\- Как думаешь, Виктор придет? – неожиданно спросил Кристоф, и Юри, повернувшись к нему, нахмурился.

 « _Он сказал, что у него встреча с семьей в России_ », - написал он.

Кристоф вскинул бровь.

\- О, ты уверен? – поинтересовался он. Юри нахмурился сильнее, отворачиваясь и снова глядя на толпу.

И, словно в ответ на его желание, Юри заметил краем глаза серебристые волосы. Он жестом попросил еще меда, и Кристоф налил ему. Юри опустошил бокал за раз, поблагодарил Кристофа за жидкую храбрость и направился в толпу.

Он действительно его видел? Он действительно здесь? Он знал, что не стоит завышать надежды, и все же – _там_. Снова серебро. Музыка пульсировала. Юри лавировал среди танцующих тел, ощущая дрожь басов, отражающуюся в теле.

Неожиданно толпа расступилась, и Юри понял, что его выталкивают на пустое пространство в самом сердце танцпола. Он дико заозирался, видя только лица друзей и незнакомцев, подбадривающих его, зовущих танцевать. Он потряс головой, пытаясь выбраться, но затем—

Там. На краю толпы мелькнуло серебро.

* * *

Там. В центре площадки мелькнула синева.

Виктор пробрался мимо двух наблюдающих людей как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть _его_ , с венком из синих роз в волосах и в полосатой кофте Виктора, соскальзывающей с плеч, пока он танцевал.

Он видел этого юношу дважды в неделю по Скайпу, но все равно поразился, как же сегодня Юри прекрасно выглядит. Он потерялся между мягкостью его бедер и крепостью плеч, гладкостью кожи и растрепанностью волос. От того, как шелки переносил музыку в движения тела, сердце Виктора ныло, а дыхание сбивалось.

О _Боже_ , как же он хотел быть ближе. Юри пропал в своем собственном мире музыки, создавая магию каждым своим шагом. Виктор никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким живым, как в этот самый момент, когда ритм музыки отражал ритм биения его сердца. Он шагнул ближе, стараясь поймать взгляд Юри, но неожиданно толпа тоже устремилась вперед, наполняя пространство между ними и скрывая Юри из вида. Сердце Виктора подпрыгнуло в горло, он двинулся вперед, одновременно танцующий и пытающийся уловить мелькающую синеву роз Юри.

Неужели они встретились всего год назад? Казалось, что прошла вся жизнь, а может и две. Он не мог даже примерно представить слово «дом» без Юри в нем, или слово «любовь» без Юри, дарящего ее. Даже сквозь месяцы сомнений и страха часть его всегда это знала. Просто у остальной части ушло время на то, чтобы это принять – принять то, что это его второй шанс.

Он протиснулся между танцующих пар, лавировал через небольшую толпу студенток, а затем – _там_. Синие розы Юри, покачивающиеся в такт мелодии.

Юри сверкал, в свете гирлянд кажущийся неземным существом, в его движениях сквозила грация. Виктор шагал все ближе и ближе, его сердце колотилось о ребра, дыхание учащалось с каждым движением шелки перед ним.

Наконец, он больше не мог сдержаться.

\- Юри! – крикнул он, когда музыка вновь начала усиливаться, и Юри распахнул глаза. Виктор упивался его теплым взглядом, его сердце воспарило, когда губы Юри изогнулись в улыбке.

А затем Юри взял его за руку, вызывая сноп искр, пробежавших по позвоночнику от одного только касания. Юри притянул его ближе, двигаясь в ритм музыки, и Виктор присоединился к нему со смехом на губах и песней на сердце.

«Будь рядом», - попросил его Юри в своей книге. И так он ему отвечает.

* * *

> Издалека меня забрали, от берегов неблизкой Скуа…  
>  Смешно от мыслей, что они не знали,  
>  Что я, весь день подтачивая камень  
>  На острове среди собратьев,  
>  На побережье водросли учую…  
>  Ее увижу белоснежну руку,  
>  Ее замечу счастливу улыбку…  
>  И ту мечту, что я всегда танцую,  
>  Станцую снова быстрой джигой  
>  С тюленьей девой с белоснежной кожей,  
>  На бреге под сияющей луною,  
>  Длинную в вечность, и начну по новой.
> 
> — Уилфрид Уилсон Гибсон, «[Танцующий тюлень](http://www.theotherpages.org/poems/gibson01.html)»


	13. epilogue [эпилог]

**Давайте поговорим: в гостях у Юри Кацуки (и Виктора Никифорова)**

_Это реальная история Золушки – Юри Кацуки был скромным, но талантливым писателем, который публиковался только в университетских журналах, пока не встретил своего героя: автора бестселлеров Виктора Никифорова. Их отношения подарили начало его дебютному роману «О моей любви», который недавно стал книгой года по мнению премии «British Book Industry_ _A_ _wards». Джейн Кроуфорд приехала в Торвилль Коув, чтобы встретиться с писателем, сумевшим ухватить литературный феномен._

Джейн Кроуфорд | 15 мая 2019 | 321 комментарий

Торвилль Коув – один из тех волшебных прибрежных городков, о которых вы читали лишь в своих любимых детских книгах, тихое место, почти нетронутое внешним миром, где возможно все, что угодно. Я воспользовалась восточными горными путями – прекрасной петляющей железной дорогой, - и добралась до Альтвегга, а оттуда взяла такси до Торвилль Коув.

Море бриллиантово переливалось под лучами утреннего солнца, когда я свернула к скромному небольшому коттеджу, где Юри Кацуки, автор прошлогоднего хитового бестселлера «О моей любви», живет со своим женихом и их псом. Те самые жених и пес встретили меня у дверей, а значит, меня провел в хорошо обставленную гостиную и предложил чашечку чая не кто иной, как всемирно известный автор и главный литературный феномен – Виктор Никифоров.

 «Сегодня я буду вашим переводчиком, - сказал он мне, передавая чай. – Так будет легче, чем если бы Юри писал все от руки».

Дело, дорогой читатель, вот в чем. Кацуки, от чьей таинственной, но в то же время сентиментальной манеры письма у любого романтического героя задрожали бы колени, был фанатом работ Никифорова с самого начала его карьеры. Что, в свою очередь, привело к бурному роману в 2016, короткому расставанию, а затем к воссоединению летом 2017. С тех самых пор они неразлучны. И, конечно, отчасти их отношения отразились и в романе Кацуки «О моей любви», который недавно стал книгой года по мнению премии «British Book Industry Awards».

«Я действительно не ожидал всего этого, когда подписывал контракт, - заметил Кацуки. – И иногда мне все еще приходится щипать себя, чтобы убедиться, что я не сплю, - тут он беззвучно засмеялся всем телом, с каждым смешком на носу появлялась морщинка. – И я всегда очень счастлив, когда понимаю, что все действительно взаправду».

На первый взгляд, сама судьба предначертала «О моей любви» успех. «Аурум Букс» победило девять издательских домов в жарком аукционе за права на публикацию романа, из-за чего еще несколько аукционов прошли в США и других странах. И даже после того, как было подтверждено, что книгу напечатают в 28 странах, шумиха не утихла – фанаты Никифорова прослышали о выходе книги и живо распространили новости. Эти фанаты, живущие во всех уголках мира, внимательно следили за его похождениями в Торвилль Коув в 2016 году, включая отношения с Кацуки. Однако с момента выхода книги в июле 2018 года, роман Кацуки вышел за пределы фанбазы его идола и превзошел «Короля и Фигуриста» как по продажам, так и по количеству наград. Так что, разумеется, я обязана была спросить, не влияет ли это на их личные взаимоотношения, но они лишь рассмеялись.

 «Мы не рассматриваем это как соперничество, - сказал Никифоров, слова лились из него словно вода. – К тому же, я обожаю каждое написанное им слово; я не смог бы завидовать его успехам».

Не удивительно, что их зовут литературной звездной парой; сама история их отношений могла бы стать книгой. Их любовь, как и вино, с годами лишь становится лучше, словно каждый прошедший год делает ее только крепче. В прошлом году на вечеринке по поводу публикации «О моей любви» именно Никифоров сделал Кацуки предложение, приправляя свою речь цитатами из самого романа. Все это было записано их общим другом, и найти видео можно _здесь_.

 «После этого у нас не было времени на то, чтобы нормально обручиться, - сказал Кацуки, - потому что я поехал в сумасшедший тур по городам всего мира, чтобы продвигать «О моей любви». Сначала в нем были только мы с Яковом [Фельцманом] и его переводчиком, с которым я не знаком, но после первой ночи в Амстердаме я написал Виктору и сказал ему, что «Я не смогу справиться в одиночку, пожалуйста, поехали со мной». И он поехал. И тогда я понял, что у нас и правда все будет хорошо.

Я попросила Никифорова рассказать эту историю с его точки зрения, и он рассмеялся и сказал: «В общем-то, так все и было. Я заменил переводчика, и люди на всех мероприятиях постоянно пытались спрашивать меня о моей книге, так что приходилось отклонять все вопросы.  Но оно того стоило – в конце концов, я _действительно_ самый главный его фанат», - и он снова засмеялся.

Конечно же, здесь, в Торвилль Коув, у Кацуки есть не просто фанаты. Поскольку здесь он вырос, у Кацуки есть группа поддержки в виде семьи и близких друзей. Он поблагодарил их в своей книге за то, что дали ему возможность, необходимую для того, чтобы оттачивать мастерство с самого детства.

 «Я пишу с начальной школы, - сказал он, - и мои родители поддерживали меня, потому что это в какой-то мере развивает голос. Может, физически я и не могу говорить, но это лишь значит, что мои работы будут говорить сами за себя».

Благодаря успешности курорта его родителей, Кацуки смог учиться в Сент-Эндрюсском университете, где, в лучших традициях принца Уильяма и Кейт Миддлтон, впервые встретил Никифорова на литературных чтениях.

«Это не было любовью с первого взгляда, потому что тогда я был занят экзаменами и пытался оправиться от некоторых личных потерь, - признал Кацуки. – Любовью со второго взгляда это тоже не было, когда мы встретились в Торвилле несколько лет спустя, потому что я слишком много выпил и на следующее утро забыл, что танцевал с ним. Но он был настойчив, так что мое восхищение им переросло в нечто большее».

И это было то самое большее, что привело к написанию его дебютного романа, переделанного из короткой истории, которую они совместно написали в свое первое лето. У Кацуки ушло меньше месяца на то, чтобы превратить историю в «О моей любви», и после того, как Яков Фельцман из литературного агентства Лидвины Джексон согласился его представлять, началась, как говорится, совсем другая история.

 «У нас были взлеты и падения, конечно, - сказал Кацуки. – Но мы стали только сильнее и оставили худшее позади. А в следующем месяце я наконец-то смогу назвать его своим мужем».

Я поинтересовалась, не означает ли это для них счастливый конец, и он рассмеялся. «Пока нет, не совсем, - ответил он по-своему иронично и умно. – Мы ожидаем еще одну книгу».

О чем она будет? «Мы пока не определились с идеей, - радостно сказал он. – Но, зная Виктора, ему захочется написать о парочке фигуристов».

* * *

_Отрывок со страницы 1 антологии_ _«В ожидании света»:_

**hanarezu** **ni** **soba** **ni** **ite**

Я слышу голос, отдающийся вдали —  
Ты тоже позабыт в своей любви?  
Давай вдвоем вино печали изопьем  
и с помощью небес свой разный путь найдем.  
И зимы моей жизни ныне прочь ушли,  
а в сердце по весне любовь и счастье расцвели.  
Это лишь сон? Это так странно, но считаю я  
что и не жил я вовсе до тебя.  
А вот теперь беру я твою руку, глядя на толпу,  
и обещаю тебе свою душу, сливая две в одну.  
Будь рядом, милый мой, не покидай меня;  
ведь наша жизнь начнется с того дня.  
От этой вечной клятвы старт возьмем  
и каждым словом на страницы сердце изольем.

* * *

ЖИВЕШЬ ТОЛЬКО РАЗ > СТИЛЬ ЖИЗНИ > СВАДЬБЫ

**Узы литературной звездной пары: Юри Кацуки и Виктор Никифоров сыграли свадьбу на пляже**

**23 ИЮНЯ 2019**  | ПХИЧИТ ЧУЛАНОНТ, ШТАТНЫЙ РЕПОРТЕР

ТОРВИЛЛЬ КОУВ, ШОТЛАНДИЯ — Сегодня авторы Юри Кацуки и Виктор Никифоров связали себя узами брака на тихой прибрежной церемонии, организованной морским курортом «Ю-топия». Были приглашены примерно пятьдесят человек, но еще сотни людей наблюдали с набережной.

Кацуки, 26 лет, - автор «Британской книги года 2019» «О моей любви». Никифоров, 30 лет, - автор серии бестселлеров, в народе известной как Ледяная Триада, в которую входит бестселлер по версии «Нью-Йорк Таймс» «Король и Фигурист». Его последняя работа, антология поэзии под названием «В ожидании света», выиграла канадскую премию Гриффина за 2019 год. Как говорят, сейчас пара планирует написать совместный роман.

Несмотря на то, что впервые Кацуки и Никифоров встретились на литературных чтениях в 2011, должным образом они познакомились три года назад на вечеринке в честь Недели Возвращений в Торвилль Коув. Они встречались четыре месяца, были в разлуке семь, а воссоединились в июне 2017 года. Никифоров удивил Кацуки кольцами на вечеринке в честь выхода «О моей любви» в июле 2018.

Кацуки и Никифоров вместе прошли к алтарю под взглядами членов их семей. Со стороны Никифорова присутствовало множество призеров Олимпиад, включая его родителей, бывших олимпийских танцоров на льду, Илью и Екатерину Никифоровых. Со стороны Кацуки были родственники из Японии, только сошедшие с самолета.

В списке гостей, пусть он и не был раскрыт, так же значился русская супермодель Алексей Панин, агент Кацуки и Никифорова Яков Фельцман и бывшая прима-балерина Королевского Балета Минако Окукава.

Госпожа Окукава совместно с членами семей обоих женихов держала речь на многоконфессиальном обряде бракосочетания, проведенном мистером МакДугалом, священником шотландской церкви Святого Брендана и другом семейства Кацуки.

МакДугал сказал, что пара поклялась «Взять старт от этой вечной клятвы и каждым словом на страницы излить сердца». Так же он повенчал их, по их просьбе, «в любую бурю хранить в сердце веру и любовь». Хироко Кацуки, мать жениха, перевела клятву Кацуки с британского жестового языка на английский.

Оба жениха были одеты в белые костюмы с синим оттенком, а их общие друзья были одеты в синее. Среди этих друзей был ваш покорный слуга, а также Кристоф Джакометти, 28 лет, Юрий Плисецкий, 18 лет, Мила Бабичева, 21 год, Юко Нишигори, 28 лет, Лео де ла Иглесиа, 21 год, Гуанг-Хонг Джи, 20 лет. Тройняшки Нишигори, Аксель, Лутц и Луп, по 9 лет каждой, несли цветы, а пудель женихов, Маккачин, - кольца.

Музыкальное сопровождение церемонии предоставил хор Колледжа имени Торвилля, исполнивший «Ubi Caritas» и «non est ad astra mollis e terris via» Пола Милора, а также «God Only Knows» от «The Beach Boys». «Non est ad astra mollis e terris via» была исполнена по просьбе Кацуки специально для свадьбы и опиралась на слова поэмы Никифорова.

Банкет состоится этим вечером на смотровой площадке морского курорта «Ю-топия». После него новобрачные уедут в шестидневное свадебное путешествие в Россию к Ладожскому озеру, а затем вернулся в Торвилль Коув и продолжат работу над совместным романом.

* * *

_phichit_ _+_ _chu_ _ведет прямой эфир: Свадебный банкет Кацуки-Никифоровых_

**torianoo** **:**  охренеть  
**hms** **_** **tiamat** **:**  вот честн господи благослови пхичита чуланонта  
**costellations** **:**  Привет я бы хотел заказать немного смерти со щепоткой умирания  
**regentertiary** **:**  пхичит! ты слишком милый! слишком прекрасный для этого мира  
**flipmycherry** **:**  Вики смотрится ТАК ШИКАРНО! как и юри но ВИКИ ТАКОЙ ШИКАРНЫЙ  
**applepiefatale** **:**  всем привет  
**bvttles** **:**  хай! я bvttles, и это моя могила  
**applepiefatale** **:**  лол  
**regentertiary** **:**  и моя  
**regentertiary** **:**  все на свадьбе прекрасные  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  Я ДОЛЖЕН СПАТЬ НО НЕТ ВМЕСТО ЭТОГО Я СМОТРЮ ЭТО  
**flipmycherry** **:**  лол я должен делать дз так что ты точн не один  
**costellations** **:**  Какой смысл в домашке если есть ЭТО  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:** ААААААААААА ПЕРВЫЙ ТАНЕЦ ПЕРВЫЙ ТАНЕЦ  
**bvttles** **:** АААААААААААААААХХХХХХХ  
**stardustandsoulmates** **:**  АААААХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
**torianoo** **:**  я щас заору их медляк такой превосходный  
**quadaxels** **:** п р о щ а й т е  
**bvttles** **:** https://tinyurl.com/j2uzkq4  
**torianostan** **:**  реву. вот прямо реву настоящими слезами какое же #счастье  
**costellations** **:**  Интересно, они напьются и снова начнут висеть друг на друге, как прошлым летом?  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  ЧТО  
**bvttles** **:** ОНИ ЧТО  
**costellations** **:** Ага, я на прошлую середину лета был в Торвилле :P  
**costellations** **:** В этом году не получилось :(  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  ТЫ ИХ ВИДЕЛ???  
**stardustandsoulmates** **:**  ребят торт у них охеренный  
**costellations** **:**  Вкратце? Они очень милые  
**torianoo** **:**  РЕВНУЮ  
**regentertiary** **:**  почему маккачин всегда такая няша  
**bladesoflove** **201:**  ПЕСИЧКА  
**bvttles** **:**  чУВАКИ ЭТО ЧТО БЫВШИЙ ВИКИ  
**flipmycherry** **:** лмао вот это подъеб  
**flipmycherry** **:** пригласить его на свадьбу  
**regentertiary** **:** может он просто ~заявился~  
**catsuki** **:**  лол я думал у него новый парень  
**catsuki** **:**  может они подумали что он пережил это  
**stardustandsoulmates** **:**  это наверн идея вн лол бедный юк  
**toriiano** **:**  я слышал это была идея юк  
**capnfrosty** **:**  rip  
**quadaxels** **:**  это что анджела из терра инкогнита  
**quadaxels** **:**  я ее люблю  
**vicky** **_** **nicky** **:** АААААА ТЫ ТОЖЕ СМОТРИШЬ ТЕРРА ИНКОГНИТА?  
**quadaxels** **:**  ага я щас просто помешалась так обожаю ее  
**frostiano** **:**  Актриса, играющая Анджелу, на самом деле их подруга  
**bvttles** **:**  ОХРЕНЕТЬ  
**hms** **_** **tiamat** **:** а разве пхичит не работает над шоу тож?  
**frostiano** **:**  Ага! http://www.imdb.com/title/tt49...  
**regentertiary** **:**  мне надо туда попасть лмао  
**bladesoflove** **581:** МИНАКО ОКУКАВА!!!  
**bvttles** **:**  МОЯ КОРОЛЕВА  
**costellations** **:**  Она тоже очень милая! Я виделся с ней на уроках танцев перед серединой лета  
**bvttles** **:**  можно я просто буду жить твоей жизнью  
**hms** **_** **tiamat** **:**  эт что челестино чалдини  
**kitkat** **2098:**  кто  
**hms** **_** **tiamat** **:** он знаменитый танцор балета  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  б р о  
**1** **nfrared** **:**  омг они и лео де ла иглесиа знают?  
**1** **nfrared** **:**  я слушала инфракрасный миллиард раз  
**1** **nfrared** **:** моя кровь состоит из одной только музыки лео  
**bladesoflove** **:**  Интересно, он работает над новым альбомом?  
**flipmycherry** **:**  ЛЕООООООО  
**hms** **_** **tiamat** **:** НА ЭТОЙ СВАДЬБЕ СТОЛЬКО КЛАССНЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ  
**andorablecreature** **:**  Привет всем!  
**regentertiary** **:**  НАТ!  
**bvttles** **:**  ты пропустила лео де ла иглесиа!  
**andorablecreature** **:**  ОМФГ о нет  
**torianostan** **:** кто это  
**costellations** **:**  Кажется, агент ЮК и ВН?  
**costellations** **:**  А это их редактор  
**regentertiary** **:**  макияж у нее что надо  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:** черт да #цели  
**nauticaltrash** **:**  омг  
**nauticaltrash** **:** это диджей бека?  
**quadaxels** **:**  что за нах  
**kitkat** **2098:** как они умудрились его себе заполучить  
**kitkat** **2098:** и разве он не должен быть сейчас в США  
**torianoo** **:**  не знаю но выглядит он моложе, чем мне казалось  
**applepiefatale** **:**  диджей бека?  
**quadaxels** **:**  просвещайся: http://soundcloud.com/djbeka/  
**flipmycherry** **:**  охереееееенно  
**nauticaltrash** **:**  оу он такой милаша  
**stuchai** **:**  Он только что кивнул в камеру  
**catsukis** **:**  ага эт значит он рад  
**quadaxels** **:** лолол  
**vicky** **_** **nicky** : а кто фотографирует? это кристоф джакометти?  
**torianostan** **:** что ДА БЫТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ  
**andorablecreature** **:**  Обожаю его работы!  
**applepiefatale** **:**  нам капец пхичит должен раздобыть у него фотки  
**stuchai** **:**  Это обалденно  
**flipmycherry** **:**  ребят мне надо идти, у меня куча дз и мать на меня орет  
**applepiefatale** **:**  хахах иди делай домашку  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  лмао у меня тут 3 утра пора идти спать  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  ночи  
**flipmycherry** **:**  пока  
**bvttles** **:**  бааай  
**costellations** **:**  Пока!  
**regentertiary** **:** эТО ЮРИ И ВИКТОР?  
**applepiefatale** **:**  ОХРЕНЕТЬ  **komatsu** **_** **night**  И  **flipmycherry**  ВЕРНИТЕСЬ ЭТО ОНИ  
**komatsu** **_** **night** **:**  о божечки!  
**quadaxels** **:**  #счастье  
**costellations** **:** Скажи им что мы желаем удачи!  
**torianoo** **:**  ДАААА  
**andorablecreature** : Аааа они шлют воздушные поцелуи!  
**torianostan** **:**  ЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ ЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ ЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ  
**quadaxels** **:**  я возношусь в небеса  
**bvttles** **:**  я помер  
**costellations** **:** Они очаровательны :)  
**torianoo** **:**  моя жизнь стала лучше  
**applepiefatale** **:**  ГОСПОДИ БЛЯДЬ БЛАГОСЛОВИ

* * *

\- Посмотри, сколько людей желает тебе счастья, Юри! – воскликнул Пхичит, махая перед ним телефоном. Юри глянул на экран, полный комментариев, и ощутил, как горят щеки.

Он передал телефон обратно.

«Передай, что я говорю спасибо?» - попросил он, и Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

\- Он передает спасибо, - сообщил он своему телефону, и Юри увидел, как радость вспыхивает на его лице при виде посыпавшихся в ответ комментариев. – Они сходят с ума, - пояснил Пхичит, как раз когда подошел Виктор с бокалом бузинной наливки.

Виктор поприветствовал его поцелуем, и Юри вспыхнул даже после стольких лет.

\- Пхичит все еще снимает? – спросил он. Юри кивнул.

 «Кажется, его фанатам очень нравится наша свадьба», - ответил он.

\- Они _твои_ фанаты, глупый, - ответил Виктор, касаясь губами его макушки. – Как и все те люди, что были сегодня на набережной. Все они – _твои_ фанаты.

Юри закатил глаза.

«Некоторые были твоими. И они горевали».

Виктор фыркнул.

\- И поэтому я с _тобой_ , а не с ними, - заметил он, скользя рукой по поясу Юри. Тот слегка поежился, несмотря на теплый летний вечер.

Он обернулся к Пхичиту.

«Спасибо за тост, кстати, - показал он. – Он был прекрасным, только слегка смущающим».

Пхичит рассмеялся, с ухмылкой потирая шею.

\- Рад, что понравилось! Мы с Кристофом тщательно сверяли, не повторяются ли у нас шутки. И чтобы не рассказать о, ну, _ты понимаешь_ , - Пхичит сделал движение руками, будто плывет, а затем с усмешкой постучал по носу. – Я по вам так скучал, серьезно! Приятно сюда вернуться.

\- Мы по тебе тоже скучали, - согласился Виктор, улыбаясь. – Многое произошло за то время, что тебя не было, знаешь ли – ты слышал, что Юрио скоро идет в универ?

Пхичит задохнулся.

\- Они _так_ быстро растут, - пожаловался он, притворяясь, что утирает слезу. – Куда он поступает? Почему-то не думаю, что сюда.

 «Он поступает в США», - ответил Юри.

\- Массачусетский технологический институт, - добавил Виктор с ухмылкой. – Он пытается убедить нас, что это _не_ потому что Отабек учится в музыкальном колледже Беркли.

\- Вау, - отозвался Пхичит. – Я слышал только о том, что Сынгиль собирается поступать в аспирантуру в Научно-исследовательский институт Скриппса. Сара сказала, что они с Микки на это время забирают большинство его собак.

\- Ага, он заберет с собой в Калифорнию только хаски, - кивнул Юри.

Пхичит щелкнул пальцами.

\- Жаль, что я не первый узнаю новости, - пожаловался он, но затем глянул куда-то, и его лицо просветлело. – Это там Лео с Гуанг-Хонгом?

Юри обернулся и кивнул.

\- Лео отрастил волосы, - заметил Виктор. – Этой осенью он поступает в аспирантуру в консерваторию Глазго.

Пхичит присвистнул.

\- Когда уезжаешь на год – происходит столько всего, - печально сказал он и снова поглядел на них. – Ладно, я хочу с ними пообщаться – пересечемся, как торт будем есть, ладно?

Виктор согласился; Юри кивнул. Пхичит тут же смылся в сторону Лео и Гуанг-Хонга, стоящих у столов с закусками и разговаривающих с Георгием и его девушкой. Виктор усмехнулся, глядя на Пхичита, а затем снова поцеловал Юри в висок и обнял его за плечи. Юри поднял на него взгляд – в животе летали бабочки. Как этот мужчина может вызывать в нем такие чувства после трех лет?

\- Так странно не видеть его постоянно, - заметил Виктор, все еще не сводя взгляда с Пхичита.

 «Я скучаю по нему, - согласился Юри. – Но я рад, что у него все хорошо».

\- Мила говорит, что он постоянно устает, - протянул Виктор, притягивая Юри ближе и опираясь о него. – Я пару раз был на площадке, где снимали «Короля и Фигуриста», и ассистенты всегда выглядели слегка загнанными, - он усмехнулся. – Один постоянно следил за мной, чтобы я не трогал ничего дорогого.

 «А ты трогал?»

Виктор задохнулся.

\- Да я бы _никогда_!

Юри рассмеялся и сжал его руку. Все еще странно было ощущать обручальное кольцо на пальце Виктора, пусть до этого они носили кольца почти год. «Как скажешь», - поддразнил он, как раз когда началась новая песня, и к ним подошла Мари.

\- Вот вы где, - произнесла она. – Нам тут интересно, когда вы собираетесь резать торт.

\- Который час? – спросил Виктор, и Мари глянула на телефон.

\- Почти девять, - сказала она.

«Кажется, самое время», - ответил Юри. Мари улыбнулась ему, и ее глаза сверкали ярче обычного. Юри вспомнил, как она чуть не разрыдалась днем на церемонии, и ощутил, как дрогнуло сердце.

Его так увлекли собственные эмоции и мысли о сегодняшнем дне, что он особо не обращал внимания на остальных людей. Но Мари уже уходила, видимо, попросить Отабека объявить разрезание торта. Юри вздохнул, и Виктор сжал его руку.

Он оглянулся, глядя на людей, танцующих под светом бумажных фонариков. Помимо фонарей, смотровая площадка «Ю-топии» была украшена золотисто-белыми гирляндами зверобоя и бузины. Было похоже на танцы в середину лета, вот только с тортом, шампанским и тостами.

С момента вечеринки по поводу издания его книги в прошлом году, когда Виктор сделал ему такой сюрприз, разные бабушки Торвилль Коув – а в Торвилль Коув было _много_ бабушек – постоянно говорили ему о том, что свадьба обрезает путь к части жизни. О том, как брак меняет восприятие мира, непредсказуемо меняет баланс. В какой-то мере это было правдой – слово «муж» все еще казалось ему новым. Оно слетало с его пальцев, как новая игрушка, с которой он не научился управляться. Виктор — его _муж_. Какой неожиданный поворот событий.

Муж. Юри прижался к Виктору, а тот приобнял его движением таким же бессознательным, как дыхание. Они говорили о браке еще до той вечеринки, но для Юри эти разговоры были более абстрактными, о чем-то, что принадлежало будущему. И, видимо, теперь это будущее наступило, и сердце, кажется, готово было взорваться, когда он об этом думал. Муж муж муж. Юри нравилось, как ощущается это слово.

Он не успел осознать, как Мари уже вернулась, и ее глаза странно посверкивали.

\- После этой песни займемся тортом, - сказала она, и Юри кивнул. Песня кончилась, и Виктор шагнул вперед и взял его за руку. Отабек объявил, что торт сейчас разрежут, и они направились к столу.

Как только они добрались до торта, состоящего из трех слоев, покрытых глазурью и сахарными цветами, Пхичит с Кристофом тут же направили на них свои телефон и камеру. Мать Юри передала им нож и лопатку для торта, и Виктор уложил руку Юри на поясницу, предлагая ему взяться за часть рукоятки ножа. Юри прижался к плечу Виктора и взял ее.

\- Что именно мы отрезаем? – спросил Виктор, целясь ножом в торт, отчего народ вокруг рассмеялся.

\- Один кусочек нижнего слоя, - предложила Хироко, - а об остальном мы позаботимся.

Рука Виктора, лежащая поверх ладони Юри на рукоятке ножа, была прохладной и успокаивающей.

\- Какой кусок хочешь? – спросил он. Юри в ответ двинул ножом в сторону торта и отрезал им большой кусок.

Они перенесли его на тарелку, а затем отрезали еще пару кусков для семьи. Как только они оказались на тарелках и в руках нужных людей, официанты «Ю-топии» принялись отрезать куски другим гостям, и мать Юри передала Виктору с Юри вилки, чтобы они могли накормить друг друга первыми кусками. Юри смотрел, как Виктор отламывает кусочек торта, но до того, как тот успел поднести его к его рту, Юри схватил остальной кусок и протянул его Виктору.

Тот сначала моргнул, а затем склонился и откусил. И тут же Юри воспользовался этим шансом и размазал остальной кусок по его лицу, с ухмылкой видя, как глаза Виктора раскрываются, а затем сужаются. На его губах появилась усмешка, и он стер с губ крем, а затем зачерпнул ладонью торт и нанес ответный удар.

Торт казался куда слаще, когда шел вместе со смехом Виктора, вместе с тем, как тот склонился сцеловать крем с его носа. Юри слышал возгласы толпы, пока они кормили друг друга; краем уха он распознал щелчок камеры и звук телефона Пхичита, ведущего прямой эфир. Но его это не волновало. Люди заумилялись и засмеялись, когда Виктор взял перепачканную тортом руку Юри и слизнул крем с его безымянного пальца, но все звуки растворялись на фоне по сравнению с биением его сердца и трепетом в животе. Он схватил у проходящего официанта влажное полотенце и в ответ аккуратно стер глазурь с пальцев и лица Виктора.

\- Не станешь слизывать? – поддразнил Виктор, и Юри мягко усмехнулся, вычерчивая сердечко на его ладони, глядя, как глаза его мужа сияют подобно лучам солнца в волнах. Дрожь пробежала по спине, когда Виктор склонился, слизывая остатки крема с уголка его губ. Хотелось растаять на месте.

Пусть они и проводили первую брачную ночь в Торвилль Коув, завтра ранним утром они вылетали в Санкт-Петербург. Родители Виктора настояли, чтобы во время свадебного путешествия они пожили на семейной даче, так что самым сложным в планировании поездки было решить, как туда добраться из Торвилль Коув. Если они все правильно рассчитали, то добраться до дачи Никифоровых они должны были к восьми часам вечера.

Пока гости ели торт, Юри взял Виктора за руку и отвел его на танцпол. Виктор приподнял бровь, насмешливо улыбаясь, и Юри, склонившись, коротко ткнулся своим лбом в его.

 «Еще танец перед уходом?» - предложил он, и губы Виктора растянулись в такое любимое сердечко, когда он улыбнулся и кивнул.

Музыка текла вокруг них, медленно и ласково. Юри не отрывал от Виктора взгляда; в глазах его мужа светились задумчивость и тепло, и он позволил Юри вести его в танце. Юри задумался, не видно ли нетерпение на его лице – как бы ему ни нравилось общаться с приглашенными на свадьбу людьми (даже с до глупости красивым бывшим парнем Виктора, который после церемонии пожелал им счастья), куда больше он жаждал возможности вновь полностью завладеть Виктором.

\- В середину лета ты всегда выглядишь так волшебно, - протянул Виктор, щекоча дыханием ухо Юри. – Словно собираешься украсть меня в волшебную страну.

 « _В этом году так и будет_ », - выписал Юри у него на плече, и Виктор фыркнул.

\- Я сам покупал билеты, это не считается кражей, - возразил он.

В качестве мести Юри отклонил его в своих руках, что эффективно заткнуло Виктора на пару мгновений. Его улыбка стала только шире, когда Юри вновь поднял его, и он зарылся носом в его волосы. Юри подавил смешок от щекотки.

Но песня кончилась, и Юри повел Виктора в сторону ступеней, спускающихся к пляжу. Там их встретили друзья и семья Юри, уже с мешочками риса в руках, готовые прощаться. Пхичит улыбался до ушей, а Кристоф фотографировал – его парень стоял рядом и держал линзы.

\- Пытались сбежать, ничего нам не сказав? – поинтересовался Пхичит.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Виктор. – Ты все еще снимаешь?

Пхичит указал на Отабека, все еще стоящего у своего пульта. В его руках был телефон Пхичита, и он лениво снимал танцующих.

\- Дал Беке с ним повозиться. Подумалось мне, что вы не хотите, чтобы засняли ваш уход.

Юри поблагодарил его и тут же получил от друга крепкие объятия.

\- В Кардиффе так странно, - пожаловался Пхичит, - мы с Милой вернемся сюда, как только съемки закончатся.

\- Чего может еще долго не случиться, - заметила Мила, присоединяясь к объятиям. Юри вздохнул, особенно когда за Милой последовала Сара, а затем Кристоф, Лео и Гуанг-Хонг. Не подошел только Юрио, которого явно слегка подташнивало от самого понятия групповых объятий.

\- Нас не будет всего шесть дней, - заметил Виктор. Его натянутая улыбка явно говорила, что он хочет сбежать настолько же, насколько Юри.

Но Пхичит не обратил на него внимания.

\- Прошу, скажи, что мы все равно будем лучшими друзьями навек, даже если ты теперь господин Кацуки-Никифоров, - попросил он, и Юри подавил желание закатить глаза.

Он высвободился из групповых объятий, чтобы показать: «С чего ты думаешь, что нет?»

Пхичит неловко рассмеялся и снова его обнял.

\- Слушай, я скоро вернусь в тот ад, который представляет собой съемочная площадка новой удостоенной наград драмы BBC «Terra Incognita»; мне можно быть чуточку прилипчивым, ладно? – он помолчал и добавил: - И можно получить от своего друга излишне долгие неловкие объятия, - тут он отступил и подмигнул Юри. – Берегите себя, хорошо? И делайте кучи фоток!

Юри кивнул, и Пхичит подошел к Виктору, желая удачи. Юри обернулся к своей сестре и склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

«Спасибо, - показал он, отступая, - за все».

Мари закусила губу и уперлась лбом в его плечо. Юри обнял ее крепче, и пусть плечо его фрака казалось чуточку влажным, когда она отстранилась, он ничего не сказал.

«Будь на связи, - попросил он ее. – Мы с Виктором хотим знать обо всем, что ты делаешь».

«Конечно, - ответила она невесело. – Буду сообщать тебе обо всем, как только закончу звонить матери, братишка».

«Ты впервые будешь жить в другой стране; разве можно винить нас за то, что вы волнуемся?» - поинтересовался Юри. Мари слишком много лет провела в Торвилле, помогая в «Ю-топии» и заботясь о нем. Но его сестра заслуживала новых возможностей, и он был рад, что они у нее есть.

«Ну, все нормально, пока ты не объявишься у моей двери в Уортонской школе, - ответила Мари, вытирая глаза. Затем она склонилась и поцеловала его в макушку. – Готов к?..»

Юри покраснел на то, как она вильнула бровями, и кивнул.

Мари ухмыльнулась и смерила и его, и Виктора стальным взглядом.

\- Надеюсь, вы пользуетесь защитой, - произнесла она. Юри вспыхнул до корней волос и пихнул ее в плечо, отчего и она, и его собственный муж расхохотались.

Он повернулся к матери и отцу, обнял их, жестами обещая беречь себя в России. Хироко поцеловала его в щеку, Тошия похлопал по спине, а затем они отступили к Мари, чтобы попрощаться с Виктором. Юри обернулся к своим друзьям.

Первой была Юко – она притянула его в крепкие объятия и поцеловала в лоб.

\- Я знаю, что ты вернешься через неделю, но все равно буду безумно по тебе скучать, - сказала она.

«Спасибо за все», - ответил Юри, чуть краснея. Юко вытерла уголок глаза и похлопала по плечу.

\- Так странно видеть, как ты выходишь замуж, - призналась она. – Все еще помню, как плавала с тобой, когда тебе было семь.

Юри фыркнул.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты рассказала Пхичиту, каким я был в детстве.

Она неловко рассмеялась.

\- Что я могу сказать? Он попросил рассказать забавные истории о твоем детстве, которые не имели отношения к плаванию, - она пожала плечами и потрепала его по щеке. – Береги себя, хорошо? Ты же упаковал шкуру, да?

Юри кивнул. Юко тоже кивнула, а затем отступила. На ее место встала Минако, сжимая в руках уже использованный носовой платок. Юри обнял и ее тоже, слушая, как она всхлипывает ему в плечо.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты вырос и выходишь замуж; вот теперь я _реально_ чувствую себя старой, - сказала она, отстраняясь от Юри, утирая слезы платком. Юри усмехнулся и сжал ее руку перед тем, как двинуться дальше.

Он обнял остальных друзей, хотя Юрио вывернулся из его объятий и вместо этого протянул руку. Поразительно, как сильно он вырос; через несколько месяцев после шестнадцатилетия он вытянулся, и теперь стал вполне складным парнем. Его волосы почти что доставали до плеч, распущенные после пары танцев с Милой. Юри подумал, что, может, глядя на Юрио может понять, как себя чувствует Минако.

«Увидимся через неделю?» - спросил он.

Юрио кивнул.

«Лучше бы вам не тратить все шесть дней на секс. Хочу услышать от вас пару не отвратных историй, когда вы вернетесь».

Юри закатил глаза.

«Тебе уже _восемнадцать_ , Юрио, можешь перестать притворяться, что брезгуешь секса», - заметил он.

Тот фыркнул.

«Не в _этом_ дело. Это как будто услышать, как родители…» - но он прервался, ярко вспыхивая, увидев ухмылку Юри и смешок Виктора, только что закончившего обниматься с Кристофом.

 «Ты считаешь, что мы тебе как родители?» - спросил Юри.

 «Забудьте, что я что-то говорил, и просто свалите отсюда», - резко ответил Юрио.

 «В плане, я _знал_ твоего отца до того, как он вернулся в море, но…»

« _Катитесь отсюда_ », - резко дернул руками Юрио. Им не нужно было говорить дважды. Рука в руке, они сошли по ступенькам на пляж. Их друзья шли следом, осыпая рисом, пока дотягивались. Едва оказавшись на набережной, Юри с Виктором обернулись и помахали друзьям, залитым светом смотровой площадки.

А затем Юри склонился и снова поцеловал Виктора, и свист друзей растворился в ночи, когда «Ю-топия» осталась позади.

Они дошли до коттеджа в приятной тишине. Хотя в «Ю-топию» утром они пришли в компании Маккачина, вернулись они без него, потому что пудель оставался у семейства Кацуки на неделю. Юри был этому весьма рад; пусть он и любил старого пса, взять его с собой в свадебное путешествие было бы как взять маленького ребенка. Следующие дни он максимально эгоистично желал обладать Виктором безраздельно и полностью.

Прибрежный коттедж сиял белым под светом летней луны, и от знакомого шороха волн, накатывающих на берег, по телу бежало магическое тепло. Виктор перенес его через порог коттеджа, и это ощущалось почти как дежавю.

«Ты принес меня сюда в наш первый день летнего солнцестояния», - заметил он, когда Виктор поставил его на ноги на кухне. Глаза его мужа сверкнули печалью и нежностью.

\- Я всегда думаю, как все сложилось бы, если бы я не сделал то, что сделал тем летом, - признался он, и Юри вздохнул.

«Но сейчас мы _здесь_ , несмотря на то, что ты сделал, - заметил он, укладывая ладони Виктору на щеки, а затем целуя его мягко и успокаивающе. – Зачем думать о прошлом, если в настоящем ты можешь отвести меня в постель, а в будущем – вечно любить?»

У Виктора, как иногда бывало, ушло какое-то время на то, чтобы прочитать его жесты. Но как только он понял, его глаза зажглись и он кинулся к Юри в объятия, расцеловывая его лицо. Юри улыбнулся, но очень скоро улыбка превратилась в удивленный вздох, стоило Виктору прикусить кожу на его шее.

\- Отвести тебя в постель, мм? – протянул Виктор у его кадыка, оставляя отметки на постепенно краснеющей коже Юри. В штанах уже становилось тесно, а воротник царапал шею; пальцы путались в пуговицах жилетки, нетерпеливо тянули галстук. Виктор шагнул назад, стряхивая с себя фрак и жилетку, а затем протягивая руку.

Дорога в спальню быстро оказалась усеяна их одеждой, пока носки и ботинки не оказались на полу у кровати, а Виктор не вжал его в постель. Лунный свет, струящийся в окно, сиял в его серебристых волосах, делал кожу будто фарфоровой. Но он был теплым, и когда Юри коснулся его, из горла мужа вырвался тихий стон.

Юри вспомнил об их первом разе после воссоединения, о том, как пришлось убеждать Виктора, что он не рассыплется от любого неловкого прикосновения, потянув его за волосы и взяв все в свои руки. С тех самых пор медленно, но уверенно все приходило в норму, и доказательством этому было то, как легко Виктор сейчас оставлял на коже отметки по собственному желанию. Все еще бывали паузы, бывали заминки – и всегда будут, раз Юри не может сказать о том, что чувствует, никак, кроме судорожных вздохов и выдохов – но сейчас, когда Виктор уложил ладонь Юри на бедро, а второй ладонью расставил его ноги, в его лице не было видно ни намека на вину или волнение.

\- Ты такой красивый, - пробормотал он, и Юри ощутил, как от комплимента к щекам приливает жар. Теперь он за ним _замужем_ , и все же так легко верить в его слова, слыша в голосе благоговение. Виктор считает его красивым, несмотря на растяжки на бедрах и не плоский живот, несмотря на то, что он не может нормально видеть без очков или линз, несмотря на все остальные изъяны его тела, которые он замечал и о которых волновался столько лет. И когда глаза Виктора так сияют, когда он касается так, словно Юри – центр его вселенной, Юри тоже считает себя красивым.

Виктор коснулся его губ, задерживаясь ровно настолько, сколько нужно было, чтобы в животе Юри свернулось тепло, а затем его пальцы вплелись в кудряшки ниже пупка. Под жаром пальцев Виктора бедра Юри дернулись вверх. Весело усмехнувшись, его муж второй рукой прижал их обратно к постели, а затем легонько скользнул по чувствительной коже внутренней стороны.

Юри задохнулся, ощущая дрожь во всем теле от того, как пальцы его мужа танцевали на коже. Дыхание Виктора щекотало шею, даря ощущение тепла такого же непостоянного, как и касание пальцев. Юри хотел только одного – прижаться ближе.

И он прижался, скользнул рукой по задней стороне шеи Виктора, склоняя его ближе и второй рукой вырисовывая на лопатке сердце. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел его улыбку, а затем его пальцы обернулись вокруг головки члена, и единственной разборчивой мыслью осталось имя Виктора.

Виктор касался так, как писал книги - мягко, но уверенно, одинаково сводя Юри с ума. От одной мысли об этом сердце забилось чаще, дыхание сбилось сильнее. Он тоже потянулся вниз, обхватил член Виктора, повторяя его движения просто потому, что не мог придумать ничего другого. Его наградой было собственное имя, судорожно слетевшее с губ Виктора, просьбы большего, сломленные стоны и лицо, на котором читалось желание разрядки.

\- Юри, прошу, - выдохнул Виктор.

 « _Ближе_ , - выписал Юри на его коже. – _Ты нужен мне ближе_ ».

И это было единственное предупреждение перед тем, как он перевернул их, прижимаясь к Виктору и двигая бедрами, обхватывая оба их члена ладонью. В ответ Виктор застонал громче, его пальцы сжали одеяло, бедра дернулись вверх навстречу Юри. Когда он запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, лунный свет вспыхнул в его волосах серебряным нимбом, и дыхание замерло у Юри в горле.

Отчасти он никогда не поймет, как вообще привлек внимание Виктора Никифорова все эти годы назад, но он был рад, что не дал всему сойти на нет. Он прижался к теплу кожи Виктора, к изгибу шеи. Нашел утешение в его объятиях и в горячих поцелуях. Увидел красоту в сверкающих глазах, услышал музыку, льющуюся с губ его мужа, когда тот кончил.

 «Ты прекрасен», - сказал ему Юри, очерчивая изгиб губ Виктора пальцем; сердце до сих пор грохотало в груди. Виктор улыбнулся и тоже сел.

\- Давай помогу, - ответил он и склонился, касаясь губами головки члена Юри. Тот подавил хриплый выдох, зажав рот рукой, а пальцами второй зарылся в волосы Виктора.

Как этот мужчина мог дарить такое наслаждение своим ртом столькими способами? У одного человека не должно было быть столько власти над ним, _и все же_ – и все же в мыслях Юри осталось только полное удовольствия гудение, когда Виктор взял его в рот. Он не выдержал долго и кончил, с пальцами в волосах Викторах и одним только его именем в мыслях.

Они быстро привели себя в порядок, а затем вместе скользнули под одеяло и друг к другу в объятия. Виктор легонько ткнулся носом в нос Юри, а затем уткнулся в его шею, и Юри не сдержал смешка, прижимая своего мужа ближе к себе.

\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал Виктор у его шеи. Сердце Юри трепетало каждый раз, когда Виктор произносил эти слова. В ответ он вычертил их на спине Виктора, глядя, как его глаза сверкнули, словно звездочки в небе. Столько лет они потратили на то, чтобы выразить это чувство, но иногда достаточно было всего трех этих слов.

Завтра они сядут в самолет до Санкт-Петербурга, а затем на электричку до Приозерска. Завтра они приедут на дачу на неделю, где будут только они одни, и Юри подозревал, что, несмотря на то, сколько он знал о Викторе, его еще ждет много сюрпризов.

Он слышал, как море за окном зовет его, как магия покалывает в венах. Он знал, что желание вернуться в море никогда не оставит его; оно было частью его тела, как шкура, лежащая в чемодане. Но сейчас шорох волн смешивался с дыханием Виктора, медленным и ровным во сне. Юри улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы, глядя, как лунный свет отражается от золотистых колец.

А затем он крепче вжался в теплые объятия своего мужа, и сны его были полны историй со счастливым концом.

* * *

[https://i.imgur.com/U9enbae.png]

 **Лео де ла Иглесиа**  @leomusica  
ко мне приехал @+guanghongji+ ! <3

[https://i.imgur.com/wB7CV84.png]

 **Сара Криспино**  @sara-crispino  
мы с Микки готовим вам #торвилльскиймед #винодельнякриспино

[https://i.imgur.com/EhLxAeK.png]

 **Георгий Попович**  @pxpxvxch  
мы с @costellations проводим #мастеркласс, ждем вас в #библиотекаторвиллькоув!

[https://i.imgur.com/bujyysW.png]

 **Кристоф Джакометти**  @christophe-gc  
Моя галерея в #торвиллькоув откроется осенью, спасибо милому @masumi_sato!

[https://i.imgur.com/rWCl8GG.png]

 **Пхичит Чуланонт**  @phichit+chu  
то чувство, когда махнули по мартини @mila_b #setlyfe #terraincognita

[https://i.imgur.com/b6y7Gl9.png]

 **Сынгиль Ли**  @seung-gillee  
Обживаюсь в #Ла-Хойя

[https://i.imgur.com/ogIrjhW.png]

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  @yuri-plisetsky  
@otabek-altin показал мне #бостон #колледжмузыкиберкли #институттехнологий

[https://i.imgur.com/ge4BYBH.png]

 **Мари Кацуки**  @mari-katsuki  
Он помог мне отыскать нужную аудиторию! #уортонскаяшколабизнеса

[https://i.imgur.com/EBWVksX.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**  @v-nikiforov  
#медовыймесяц #любовь #юрикацуки

[https://i.imgur.com/7CCClnu.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**   @v-nikiforov  
#тюленькацудон нашел нового друга #ладожскоеозеро #кольчатаянерпа

[https://i.imgur.com/Pb38HQy.png]

 **Береговая служба Торвилль Коув**  @sukeota3sisters  
#тюленькацудон #тюленьяйога

[https://i.imgur.com/uKPWQHY.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**   @v-nikiforov  
#тюленькацудон думает, что я #vkusno #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/ADOwa7G.png]

 **Виктор Никифоров**   @v-nikiforov  
отсюда прекрасный вид #юрикацуки #любовь #винодельнякриспино #торвиллькоув

[https://i.imgur.com/SboR1BB.png]

 **Юри Кацуки**  @ykatsukiofficial  
И жили они долго и счастливо, @v-nikiforov #любовь #торвиллькоув #будьрядом


End file.
